


The Stark Family Ward

by taxicabber



Series: The White Wolf and the Lion [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, R plus L equals J, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 214,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Lia's family was attacked by raiders when she was a young girl. Her mom saved her life by sending her to flee into the forest. After several days alone, a Stark hunting party came upon her. Instead of abandoning her, Ned and Lady Catelyn raise her as a Ward of Winterfell. Follow her through love, betrayal, defeat, and discovery. She gets along well with all of the Stark children, but its the Snow who she really connects with.





	1. Chapter 1

I have been a ward to the Stark family for most of my life. Lord Eddard saved me from raiders after they killed my family and burned down my home. I was only six years old when it happened. I still remember the sound of their horses as they were riding up the dirt path to our farmhouse, and how my mother pushed me out the back of our small hut and told me to run. I remember her panicked brown eyes and wild black hair. She was frightened, but I was too young to understand. I did as she asked only looking back when I reached the thick forest near our farmhouse. I watched as my father and older brothers were cut down mercilessly, even from the trees I saw the blood, heard their screams. Once I saw that I turned and ran, tears streaming down my cheeks. I could see the black smoke above the trees and that was when I knew I couldn’t turn back. That my home wasn't there any more. I ran as far as my little legs could carry me. I knew that they would follow me after they killed my mother. My terror was the only thing that kept me going. The nights I was alone in the forest was cold and left me hungrier then I'd ever been. As a child, I didn't know how to hunt or where to find water.  
Luckily I came across a Stark hunting party before the killers caught up with me, or rather the hunting party came across me. They were following my trail as I had no idea how to not leave one. According to Lord Stark they disappeared when he sent his men after them, never to be brought to justice for what they did. I remember that when I heard horses I crawled into the thick underbrush and tried to stay quiet. There were half a dozen horses, I remember watching their hooves through the branches. Lord Eddard was kind when he found me hiding under a bush, I remember his kind face when he pulled me free from the gnarled branches. Today, he tells me that he could hear me trying to stifle my cries and that was how he found me. I had no idea they weren't the men hunting me and I struggled against him when he grabbed me. He gave me some bread and water and his men covered me with a blanket after I stopped struggling. That was when he gently lifted me up on his saddle and kept me tucked under his arm. I still remember him riding all day and night back to Winterfell, stopping the hunt merely to bring me to safety. He and Lady Catelyn welcomed me warmly into their home that day. I was just a year younger than their oldest son Robb. Now nearly ten years have passed, and many people consider me just another one of the Stark children.  
The castle is so peaceful at night. There's no sound but the howling wind and the rustling leaves of the godswood. I stand in my favorite place, high up on the battlements. The view is spectacular. The rolling fields and forest are beautiful, clear of all snow, at least for now. The moon is almost full and lights up the night casting an eerie glow on the walls. There is some fog but otherwise it's a clear night. I wonder why there are so few people that choose to make their homes in the North? I can't imagine living anywhere else now. I love the cooler weather now, I can't even fathom what the Dornish desert feels like. Few soldiers patrol the walls tonight, giving me time alone. The cool air blows across the castle walls and causes my dress to blow around my legs in the wind. The weather has started to get even cooler then normal and I can feel my arms prickling with goose bumps. Ned often speaks his house words to us, winter is coming. I barely remember the last winter, I had just arrived at Winterfell and was merely a child. Last winter was not a very long one, only a few short months if I recall correctly. Since I was in the castle, I was warm and fed. I had no worries of the winter. If I had still lived with my parents, I would have suffered a lot more. During winter, the poor always suffer more than the wealthy.  
“Lia?” I turn around quickly, surprised at the fact that someone else is awake this late. It's nearly the hour of the wolf, and the whole castle has been asleep for hours. But I couldn't sleep after my nightmare had woken me up. Familiar dark grey eyes meet my green ones across the battlements. “Oh Jon," I breathe out in relief. "You startled me.” I watch as he walks up the remaining stairs and stands rigidly next to me. I see his small wolf pup Ghost, trailing behind him. His white fur is fluffed up on his back and he silently sits next to Jon. Ghost's red eyes are visible in the dark, he's still only the size of a small dog now, but I know he'll be larger than me in only a few short months. I remember the day they brought the wolves home quite well, Jon and Robb were overjoyed at their discovery. Six direwolf pups and six children who had no idea how to take care of them. I spent much of those days helping all of them. Rickon and Bran in particular.  
A red flush creeps across his cheeks when he looks back at me. “I apologize if I frightened you. What are you doing up on the ramparts?” He asks curiously. I turn back towards the kingsroad; “I had a nightmare.." I trail off momentarily before continuing. "So I just came out for some fresh air. You know this is my favorite place to be,” I say gesturing out to the view before us. Jon frowns and his eyes move over my arms. “Without a cloak?” I shrug lightly in response. In my haste to leave my room I'd forgotten it. He unfastens his grey cloak from around his neck and places it gently around my shoulders. I can feel the warmth in the material from his body. I tug it closer around my body to keep the wind away from me. “Thank you Jon, I appreciate it.” I softly smile at him. He glances away. “Did my father tell you about the king coming to visit?”  
I shuffle under the weight of his cloak. He's taller then I am, and the bottom of the cloak curls on the ground by my boots. I'm infinitely warmer now and thankful he is allowing me to use it. “Yes, Lady Catelyn told me as well. I believe this will stress her out considerably.” "Yes, Robb warned me to try and stay out of her sight." "It's horrible that she treats you like that," I tell him in disgust. “I am used to it now. With the arrival of the king, I’m guessing she will only be worse. All kids are to be on their best behavior.”  
I snort in a very unladylike way. “We should try telling that to Bran and Arya. They are the troublemakers of the bunch. Don't you think?” He laughs, "Considering what happened the other day between them, I can only agree with you." I laugh as I remember Arya knocking over a few barrels as she chased Bran around the castle, with their wolves chasing after them. "But," he says tersely, "I've seen your mischievous side." His eyes harden when I look up at him. "Me? Never." I hold my hand over my heart in a jest. Jon chuckles and his eyes meet mine. "Yes and I suppose the last time my boots were switched you were nowhere near?" I let out a giggle, "that was Bran's idea. I only helped him." We both fall silent and I shiver as the wind picks up. Jon notices and holds out his hand towards me. “Come on, It's too cold out here. I’ll walk you back to your room. We should both be asleep anyway.” I take his arm and allow him to walk me back to my chambers.

 

The next morning I wake up to the sound of giggles. I groan and slightly sit up, poised on my elbows. I shriek in surprise when two different pairs of bright eyes meet mine. Bran and Rickon laugh even harder as I scramble out of bed in shock. I hit my floor with a loud thud, scraping my arms on the stone as I do so. "What are you doing here?" Heavy footsteps thunder in the hallway and my wooden door bursts open.  
Robb, Theon, and Jon stand in the doorway, dressed in their usual leather armor. All of their hands are poised on the hilts of their swords. All three pairs of eyes assess the scene before them. Rickon continues to giggle and Bran cuts him off with a glare. I'm assuming he knows that he'll be in trouble for this, but he should've thought about that before sneaking into my room. Jon and Robb both blush when they see my state of dress.  
“Bran! Rickon! It is inappropriate for you to be in Lady Lia’s chambers this early in the morning. Go to the main hall before I tell mother.” Robb’s voice is calm but firm, as any big brother's should be. I've noticed Robb has taken more of an interest in Ned's works. He will be our Lord someday and now he's been working extra hard with his studies. As Warden of the North he has a lot to learn. Both boys jump off my bed and rush out the door, laughing uncontrollably. Theon whistles appreciatively when I stand up in just my nightclothes. Jon punches him in the shoulder, his eyes wide with anger. The pair glare at each other before Robb steps between them. I have a feeling that without Robb and I, there would be many more fights between the two of them. They've never gotten along, ever since Theon arrived when he was ten. I blush furiously under their gazes suddenly feeling self conscious “We heard a scream and we, er thought you could be in trouble.” Robb speaks while looking at the floor to avoid looking directly at me.  
“Thank you for your timely rescue but I can handle your little brothers.” I say crossing my arms over my chest. I look down at them and notice the scraps from the stones. Several of them are bleeding and I know I'll have to wrap them, lest they get infected. The boys all laugh rather nervously and bid me goodbye. I shut the door behind them and shake my head to get rid of my blush. I hate blushing like this. It makes me seem like a silly girl. My hair is tangled into knots from sleep. So I sit in front of my mirror to brush it out with my ornate comb. It's longer then its been in awhile which makes it easier to braid back; but I decide to leave it down in its usual curls. I'll probably have to have my hair down up nicely for the royal visit so I wish to be comfortable for now. I reach into one of my dresser drawers and pull out some spare cloth. I use it to wrap the cuts on my arm, the bleeding has slowed down but I'll have to keep them covered. I've had plenty of practice wrapping wounds with my training, doing my best to keep them out of sight. I suppose I could make a fine healer someday. Perhaps I'll move to Wintertown when I come of age. I certainly can't live here forever, I'm not a Stark and I've been lucky enough already. Eventually luck runs out. I put a pale blue dress on with my brown leather boots and leave my chamber to make my way downstairs.  
I enter the main hall to find most of the castle inhabitants already at the table. Arya waves me over and pats the seat next to her enthusiastically. “Lia! I saved you a seat!” I grin and make my way over to her. She's also dressed in blue with her hair braided back neatly. I assume her mother did that and it looks quite nice. Arya hates sitting still and whines like a wounded animal when she has to brush out her hair. I suppose she would rather just leave it in wild tangles. Lady Catelyn is seated across from me in a deep green gown. It's made of fine material and pinned with her family sigil, the leaping trout. “My dear Lia, Robb told me about what the boys did this morning and I want to apologize. They will not be doing that again.” She says with a motherly look at Bran and Rickon. I suppose Robb did tattle on the boys then, they'll be wanting revenge for that, I assume.  
I smile sheepishly feeling my face heat up and I hear Arya giggling behind me. I hate being the center of attention like this. “Thank you Lady Catelyn it's no harm. They're only children.” She purses her lips, "Nevertheless, you are a young woman now. Your reputation is important for marriage prospects." I almost spit out the water back in my cup. I cough as I choke it down. "Er- of course Lady Catelyn. Whatever you wish," I stutter awkwardly. Marriage prospects? That's ridiculous, I'm not even noble, nobody will want to marry me. I'm certainly not ready to get married. Arya snorts into her food and my eyes flit unconsciously to Jon. He's gripping his fork so tightly his knuckles are white. He's not looking up when I try to meet his gaze. His eyes are fixed on his plate. Robb is seated next to him and he's whispering into his ear about something, so lowly that I can't make out what he's saying. The servants serve us eggs and warm bread with water and wine. The meal is delicious and I enjoy one of the last mornings with everyone here, a quiet meal before the chaos. Arya sits up on her knees to whisper in my ear, “We are ditching needlework today.” I raise my eyebrows at her, “Oh yeah? For what?” She grins mischievously. “We are going to beat my brothers at archery. I’ve been practicing what you taught me and I think I’m getting better! Better than Bran at least,” she reassures herself. I've been teaching Arya how to shoot for a few weeks now. She's an incredibly fast learner, but I didn't think she'd want to broadcast what we've done before her whole family.  
My lips twist into a frown. “Arya, that’s not a good idea. The king and his family will be here in a few days. It might be best not to upset your parents right now.” I point out while trying to be responsible. She rolls her brown eyes, which sparkle with their usual mischief. “I’m doing it even if you don’t come with me,” she states firmly. I grumble my agreement not wanting to miss her spectacular debut, ignoring my second thoughts, and return to my breakfast. The eggs are amazing and soon I've cleared my plate. The bread is fresh from the oven and melts in my mouth.  
Sansa grabs my arm as we walk out of the main hall, she hooks hers in the crook of my own. Her pale face is flushed and her Tully blue eyes are bright with happiness. “Oh Lia aren’t you so excited for the royal family to come? I’ve heard Joffery is so handsome and the queen is supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. I can't wait to meet them.” I grin and bump my hip against hers. “Good Morning Sansa, of course I’m excited. The king hasn't been this far north in years!" I tell her while beaming. "We haven't had a royal visit here in centuries. Since the time of dragon!" "You and your silly history facts," she says with an eye roll. "I’ve heard bad things about the Lannisters though. Do you think everything they say about them is true?" I inquire curiously. I remember hearing some of the maids whispering about the Imp. They say he drinks wine by the buckets and frequents whore houses more than his own home.  
She rolls her perfect blue eyes, “Oh Lia stop your worrying. It is not like that. I’m sure they are the most perfect and wonderful family.” I force a smile but my mind is elsewhere, namely with Arya. “Of course Sansa. I am going to go and speak to Maester Luwin. I'll come and find you later.” I leave Sansa to her studies and her intricate needlework. She must be making a new dress for the royal visit, it's surely to be beautiful. She's often the most beautiful girl in the room, more then often I'd say. Her future husband will be very lucky to have such a great wife. I hurry to the yard to meet Arya. I'm assuming she's already waiting for me.  
“Lia! Lia!” I hear a harsh whisper coming from the stables. I duck behind some hay to see Arya crouched in the dirt. Her dress is already covered in hay and mud, which is not surprising. Although her mother will be quite upset when she sees that, though at this point she probably expects it. “Are you ready?” I whisper to her softly. We don't want anyone to hear us, not before her grand entrance. I grins when she nods confidently. I pick up my favored bow and quiver and strap them both onto my back. I peek over the wooden wall and see Robb and Jon trying to teach Bran how to shoot properly. Bran's arm is too shaky and he's tilting his bow too far up. But I've been practicing archery for years by myself. When Arya found out she begged me to teach her as well and I didn't have it in my heart to say no to her. I hand her the bow that she's been practicing with, it's slightly smaller then the average one and far easier to pull since she's not the strongest. She grabs an arrow and twirls it's shaft between her fingers. "Come on Bran. Concentrate," Jon reassures him kindly, his voice is soft and brotherly. Rickon is perched on a saddle watching Bran’s failed shots and laughing, though eventually the tables will be turned and Bran will be laughing when Rickon starts training.  
I watch Bran start to pull back the bowstring again and I know that now is the time. “Arya shoot now!” I whisper to her. I watch her stand quickly, pull back her bowstring, and shoot the target straight into the center. I've never been more proud of her, she's been working so hard. The boys all whirl around in shock to see Arya beaming. She bows as they stare at her in shock. Bran grunts in frustration and hurdles over the wall to chase after her. She shouts in delight and hurries away from him. I stand up and grin at Jon and Robb, before turning to watch Bran try and tackle Arya, missing and sailing into the dirt. But that doesn't derail him and he continues the chase.  
“It would seem I am a better teacher then the pair of you,” I brag while hopping over the wall to stand next to them. Robb and Jon both glare at me. Their brows are both furrowed similarly. But I suppose brothers must have similarities, even with different mothers. Such competitive boys, always have been. I pick Rickon up from the saddle he was sitting in; wrapping my arms around his little chest. “What do you say Rickon? Do you want me to teach you? Or your brothers?” He giggles as I swing him around in a circle, his legs moving up and down as I spin.  
“I want you to teach me!” I smirk triumphantly at Robb and Jon and set Rickon on my hip. Catelyn and Ned stand on the balcony above us laughing happily at the scene. Thankfully not upset that I've been teaching Arya. “Well boys," Ned's voice rings out from above. "I think maybe Lia should come on our next hunting trip. If she taught Arya to shoot like that her arrows would be more use than yours.” Ned jokes and I smile smugly at them. Cat sees the expression on Robb's face and murmurs something to Ned who shrugs it off.  
Robb glares at me once more and stalks off. What a sore loser. But Robb has always been the most competitive, probably something to do with being the oldest. Even when we played as children. Jon approaches me with his hands behind his back. “So can I see you shoot?" He inquires. "Maybe you’re not as good as you are with a sword,” he whispers knowingly. My heart flutters in my chest when his eyes twinkle at me. I set Rickon down and he chases Shaggydog across the courtyard towards Ser Rodrick, his face set with determination. I draw an arrow and pull my bowstring back. I let a breath out and release my arrow. The shot is so good it splits Arya’s arrow in two, and hits the target right in the center.  
“Seven hells Lia,” Jon says sounding impressed. I bow lightly in his direction, almost mockingly. “Thank you very much. Applause is not necessary.” He scoffs at my boldness. "Where did you learn to shoot like that? I never taught you that, you're better than I am." "I taught myself. All it takes is practice and you can do anything." "When did you find the time to do that?" "After our lessons sometimes, really anytime I had the chance." He looks around the now empty courtyard, “Its getting late we should probably get ready to turn in.” I look up and see the sky starting to darken. It's getting dark out earlier then usual. The seasons seem to be changing, winter is coming.  
I nod, “Yes you are probably right.” He holds his hands out to me, “I can put your bow away if you would like.” I hand over my quiver and bow to him. “Thank you Jon. Goodnight.” Our hands brush when I pass off the bow and I feel my cheeks heat up. “Yes, goodnight My Lady.” He says quietly. He watches Lia walk all the way back into the castle before cleaning up the rest of Bran's missed arrows before cleaning up for the night.

 

The day of King Robert's arrival, we all await him in the courtyard. Luckily the weather isn't too cold today, my breath isn't even showing. I'm in one of my nicer navy blue dresses for the special occasion. I have my fur lined cloak wrapped around my shoulders and my feet are in small satin slippers. The true born Stark family stands in a line in front of me, but Arya isn't here. She better show up or I think her mother will have her head. Where could she be? I stand in-between Jon and Theon just behind Sansa. Sansa is quite a bit taller than me and she completely blocks me from view. I can’t help but giggle as Arya walks up to her father with a helmet on. "What are you doing?' He chuckles when she walks up to him. I cease my laughing when Lady Catelyn glares at me, obviously wanting everything to go perfectly. Ned takes it off of her head and hands it off to the side to Ser Rodrick, who puts it out of sight. Arya takes her place next to Sansa after shoving Bran ungracefully out of the way.  
The kingsguard are the first to arrive through the gates of Winterfell. They're mounted on beautiful horses of varying colors and dressed in shining golden armor. There is a design on their chest-pieces in the shape of a crown, the kings crown. Next, a young blonde man rides in the courtyard and his green eyes immediately go to Sansa. Robb stiffens next to her when she smiles softly back at the young man. Aw Robb gets to be a protective big brother, how cute. He's dressed in a cloak with a red expensive looking tunic underneath, it has golden stitching on the front. It must be made of very fine material, velvet perhaps? I don't know what she sees in him, he looks rather baby-faced to me and gangly. Not at all like Jon, Robb, and Theon were at his age. He must not be trained in swordplay at all by the look of those skinny arms. I honestly think my arms are larger then his.  
A grand carriage arrives next with King Robert riding in just behind it, I can tell who he is by the golden crown he wears on his head. His hair and beard are dark with some grey streaks. He looks far older then Ned, though I believe they are quite close in age. The carriage is gold and red for what I assume would be the Lannsiter family. Everyone from Winterfell kneels down before the king. Once on his own to feet I see that not every king is like in the stories Old Nan used to tell me as a child. King Robert is a large man with a round belly and curly dark beard. He walks up to Lord Eddard and everyone stands, Jon holding out his hand to assist me. His hand is warm around mine and we both hastily let go when I'm on my feet.  
“Your Grace,” Lord Eddard bows his head respectively. “You’ve gotten fat.” The king replies looking back at Ned and everyone watches awkwardly till the king and Ned both burst out laughing. They hug and the king proceeds to greet the rest of the Stark family. He ruffles Rickon's hair. "Good to see you Cat," he says while kissing Catelyn's hand. He shakes Robb's hand. "You must be Robb? I remember the day your father heard of your birth. He was a very happy man." He stops in front of Sansa. "You're a beauty." She smiles and bows her head politely. "Thank you, your grace." "What's your name?" He asks when he reaches Arya. "Arya," she states quickly. "I heard you're a lot like my Lyanna. That's good. More people need to be like her." Arya's head turns to her father in glee after he walks up to Bran. "Show me those muscles!" Bran flexes his little arms. Jon and I grin at each other, Bran is adorable. "You're going to be a knight you are." He says to Bran before returning to Ned.  
As the King returns to Lord Eddard, Arya whispers to Sansa loud enough for me to hear from behind them. “Where’s the imp?” Theon coughs to cover his laugh while Jon and I crack smiles when we glance at each other. She would find something like that to ask about. “Will you shut up!?” Sansa quietly snaps at her. I see two blonde children exit the carriage and then a tall woman with gorgeous blonde hair follows them. She has a horrible expression on her face like she has horse shit under her nose.  
Arya continues to whisper to Sansa, now about the kingslayer who has just come into view. Easily identifiable by his similar looks to the Lannister family. The woman who exits the carriage must be the Queen. She allows Ned to kiss her hand, albeit begrudgingly. I can tell she's from the south by how wrapped up she is in fur. It's not as cold as she's dressed for. She makes it seem like we're beyond the Wall, in the Lands of Always Winter. When in reality it's quite mild today. “Take me to the crypts so I can pay my respects,” The King demands of Lord Eddard. I recall that King Robert was engaged to Ned's sister Lyanna before she was kidnapped and murdered in the south by Rheagar Targaryen. It seems like he truly cared for her, what a sad love story. He won the war but lost the woman he loved anyway. I've been in the crypts enough to know each of the statues inside. The Queen seems upset by his actions and tries to argue. Robert ignores her and leaves with Lord Eddard, and I watch them enter the cript. Catelyn shows the Queen and her family inside and has servants accompany them to their rooms with their belongings. I stand off to the side of the entry hall with Theon and Jon while we awkwardly watch the bustle around us. It has been a long time since anyone this important visited Winterfell, centuries even.  
“I see you two are both extremely clean shaven,” I remark while reaching my hand up to touch Jon’s smooth cheek. He jerks away from my touch as if burned, which causes the smirk to fall off my face. I pull my hand back to my side and look at the ground feeling embarrassed. Theon breaks the awkward silence, “Did you see the man next to the prince? The Hound? I heard he’s one of the best fighters in Westeros.” “I yes," I answer him. "I have heard about him. But I think his brother is worse. He is called the Mountain. Everyone knows what he did to the Targaryen children.”  
Theon and Jon speak about the members of the Kingsguard but I do not join in. Jon's been acting so strange lately. I don't know what I did to upset him this much. Usually we get along tremendously, the one person I could go to about anything. My stomach swoops at the the thought of my feelings. I've buried them since I realized how I felt about him. I haven't told anyone. I think perhaps Robb suspects but he wouldn't say anything. Jon must have found out and not feel the same. That must be why he is acting so strangely around me. My breath quickens and I feel a weight on my chest. I always assumed that my feelings would go away, but they've only grown stronger. “If you’ll excuse me. I must go and get ready for the feast,” I stammer and hurry away from them.  
I leave the pair of them and stop by Sansa’s room. Lady Catelyn is doing her hair, both of them have bright smiles on their faces. “Oh Lady Catelyn I didn’t expect you.” I exclaim. I bow my head in respect. She laughs as her fingers easily work through Sansa's beautiful red hair. Her hair has always been so easy to work with. “Oh Lia you do not need to bow here. You are part of our family. I raised you like one of my own.” Sansa speaks up, “Oh Lia! The King asked father for my hand to give to Prince Joffery! Isn’t this wonderful?” I don't want Sansa to leave Winterfell. This is our home and it won't be the same without her here. I choke out a reply, “Sansa I am happy for you.” She beams under the praise. She would be a tremendous queen, the people would love her. She's smart, beautiful, and she has a kind heart. That is what this country needs, a gentle ruler. “Lia?” Catelyn interrupts my thoughts of the country. “Can you make sure Arya is wearing something presentable?” I giggle, “Of course. I suppose I can try to wrestle her into a dress, though we might need an army to assist me.” Cat shakes her head while she continues to brush out Sansa's hair.  
I leave the room and walk across the hallway. I open Arya's door and find her on the ground with Nymeria. I inform Arya to wear a dress, which causes her to grumble and throw a pillow at me. If Arya could wear breeches and run around barefoot everyday, she would. No scrapes or bruises bug her and she's never cared about her appearance. I wish I could be a little more like her.  
When I return to my own chamber I pull out the dress that Catelyn and Ned gave me for my sixteenth name day a few weeks ago from my dark wooden wardrobe. It’s from a dressmaker in Highgarden, Catelyn had it made especially for me. Sansa and Catelyn said the dark colors of the north don’t look as good as other tones with my blonde hair. I think it they suit me fine but this dress is the most beautiful thing I own. The dress is an emerald green long-sleeved gown with golden embroidery. One of Sansa’s handmaidens assist me in lacing up the corset in the back. I look older in the dress. It shows off the fact that I have hips and shows more skin then my normal ones do, I feel like a lady in this, even if I'm not.  
“My Lady you look beautiful.” The maid whispers softly to me. I smile at the praise, “You don’t need to call me Lady. Just Lia. But thank you,” I add accepting the compliment. I braid back my bangs and pin them tightly to the back of my head. I arrange my curls around my shoulders, letting them spill down my back. I feel pretty in this dress, and it feels good.  
The feast is in full swing when I arrive, music being played by singers in the corner. I take a seat at one of the lower tables much to Arya’s dismay. She pouts when I send her a sympathetic smile and chat with some of the Queen’s handmaidens, or at least ladies who are in her entourage. Lady Catelyn apologized and informed me that I would not be able to sit with them. I was simply a ward and they did not wish to offend the royal party by allowing me to sit in their midst. I didn't take it hard as Jon sometimes did. But he's there true family while I'm a baseborn girl who was lucky enough to be rescued by a high lord, especially one as kind as the Stark's.

 

After eating several courses I look around for my friends. I'm bored of talking to these girls, I have nothing in common with them. The Stark family is at the head table with the royals, Theon is groping a serving-girl, and unfortunately Jon is nowhere to be found. He's the only one I really wanted to speak with anyway.  
I decide to look for him and sneak out of the main hall. With everyone at the feast but a few guards I find him easily. He’s talking to his Uncle Benjen Stark, head of the Night’s Watch rangers. I wonder what he's doing here? News from the Wall perhaps? I hear bits and pieces of the conversation from the wall I had ducked behind. “…you’ll take me with you when you go back?”  
I frown at his words and my stomach tightens painfully. He can’t join the Night’s Watch. Jon is my best friend, how could he leave me? We always talked of traveling with Arya and seeing the world. She would never have been allowed to come due to her status, but Jon and I would've been free to go. I feel the odd sensation of needing to throw up. The thoughts race through my head. I've never even managed to tell him how I feel about him. But after today I'm almost certain he does not feel the same way. How could he? I'm not worth his attention, his time. I turn and run back to the feast, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. I sit in silence listening to the people celebrating around me but I can’t help but be unhappy. I see Benjen enter the hall and embrace Ned but Jon is not with him, probably hiding from Catelyn.  
I look up at the head table and instead of the relief I seek, I see Queen Cersei’s green eyes on me. Her hair is in the most elegant updo I've ever seen. She whispers something to Lady Catelyn, who then waves me over. My breath clenches as I walk up to their table. I curtsey as I had been taught, “your grace.” I murmur respectfully to the queen. I paid attention in all my lessons thankfully, even the ones about manners. I wouldn't want to make a mistake here and offend anyone.  
She smiles warmly, “Lady Catelyn was just telling me about how you came to be here in Winterfell. What is your name young one?” My heart beats erratically in my chest, and I try and force my nervousness down. She's just curious, it's not often a noble family rescues a commoner. “Everyone calls me Lia, if it pleases your grace.”  
She flashes another smile at me, her teeth white and straight. “Lia, you are just the sweetest thing, so pretty. You are sixteen?” “Yes your grace,” I reply politely. She nods as her eyes search my form and I can't stop my cheeks from burning. Her eyes travel up my body stopping at my face. “Your blonde hair is beautiful and you have striking green eyes,” she says almost to herself. Before she questions me further Arya slingshots some food at Sansa’s face, causing gravy to drip down her cheek. “ARYA!” Sansa shrieks in anger and her friend Jeyne helps her clean it off. She must have been making eyes at Joffery and Arya saw it fit to put a stop to that. Robb and I both laugh till at the sight till Catelyn jerks her head in Arya and Bran’s direction. We quickly get the message and swoop in to save the day.  
Rickon is already asleep upstairs but Bran and Arya were allowed to stay up later for the special occasion. I grab Bran and Robb swings Arya over his shoulder and she's pouting against her brothers back. “Time for bed you two.” He smiles at his mother as we exit the hall. I almost want to thank Arya for saving me from the Queen but I decide not to encourage her behavior. The last thing she needs is to feel more empowered to throw food at Sansa, or anyone else for that matter.  
After making sure Bran and Arya are asleep, Robb holds out his arm for me. “Shall we go back down to the feast?” I nod and take his arm, hooking it through his as is proper. “Robb?" I begin nervously. "Can I ask you a question?” We walk down some stone stairs slowly as we are not in a hurry to return. “Of course. It better not be about your superior archery skills." He jokes turning his head to face me. I laugh while hanging onto his arm, luckily he's not as sore a loser as I thought. "They certainly are superior but no that's not it." "What is it?” I clear my throat, “Did you know Jon wants to join the Night’s Watch?”  
Robb's gaze returns to me and he slows his pace. We stop on a landing, still a small distance from the main hall. “He has spoken of it before but I never took it seriously. Why? What did he say?” Robb's blue eyes are wide and his stance is rigid. They are closer then any brothers I've met, surely they share everything. I sigh in frustration. “He asked your Uncle Benjen to take him back to the Wall with him when he leaves this time.”  
I feel a sense of relief when Robb has the same look of alarm as I did. “I will speak to him. I know large gatherings such as these make him feel unwanted.” I frown, “How could he ever think that? Only Lady Catelyn resents him. We all love Jon.” I inwardly cringe at my word choice and Robb tightens his grip on my arm. I still wonder if he knows how I feel? I've never spoken of it but Robb knows me better than most people. “Lia, I promise you that I will speak to him.” I smile in relief, he should listen to his brother of all people. “Thank you Robb. You're a good friend and brother.” "I do my best," he teases.  
When we return to the feast most of the people attending are drunk beyond words. “Oh my,” I murmur as I see too much of a woman, her breasts exposed and she's merely laughing about it. "This is a High Lord's hall, no one should act like that here," Robb grunts unhappily; his face pulled into a deep frown. “This is not a proper place for a young lady. I’m going to escort you and Sansa to your rooms. Stay here, I will go fetch her.” He forces his way through the crowd and soon I am unable to see him.  
“Lia! ‘Bout time you came back!” A drunken voice calls out to me. I turn towards the sound of the voice and find Theon grinning at me. His curls in disarray. His hands reach out and grip my hips. “Come sit with me. I was just telling these men about the most recent hunt.” I open my mouth to politely decline but he's already moving. He wraps his fingers tightly on my wrist and pulls me forcefully over to a table full of drunken men that came in with the king.  
I feel all of their eyes travel up and down my form. “Damn. You were right little Greyjoy. Look at that ass.” One whistles. The other men all say similar comments. I hiss in his direction feeling outraged. “Theon!” He ignores me and begins to tell an obviously false tale about how he killed a boar with his bare hands. I crane my neck and see that Sansa and Robb are no longer here. I see Queen Cersei and Catelyn still at the head table. They're talking politely but no one else familiar is in sight. After listening to the fake hunting story, Theon loosens his hold on my wrists. I gently pull them free from his grasp and excuse myself.  
I exit the room by the main doors, hoping to head to my chambers quickly. It's rather late and I can't wait to sink into my bed. The royal visit will be long, with several feasts like this. I almost wish they would just stay for one day then leave so things can go back to normal. In the courtyard more drunken men and woman are feasting and celebrating around fires. By the looks of the women, they were whores, who had come up from the town to 'entertain' the visitors. I keep my head down and hurry past the groups of people, not wishing to see anything unsavory.  
Just before I reach the door to the other wing of the castle, someone forcefully pulls me back by my hair. I let out a yell, which is cut off by a swift hand covering my mouth. The hand is large and strong, cutting off my breath before I can even make a sound. The smell of ale overwhelms my senses as the attacker drags me behind the stables. I furiously begin to kick and writhe in his grip but find that the man is too strong. I feel something sharp and cold press against my throat.  
“If you make a sound I will cut open your pretty little neck.” The voice is harsh and low and I don't recognize it, the accent isn't northern. I freeze my squirming immediately. I open my eyes to look upon my attacker. He’s a large man with strong muscles; I can tell he's much older then me. Perhaps only a few years younger then Ned. He's clean shaven with light brown hair with some grey at the roots and brown eyes. He must have come with the king’s party because I don’t recognize him as one of the workers or guards in Winterfell. Not that any of them would even consider attacking me.  
He pushes my back up against the stonewall, still pressing the knife into my skin. I can feel blood dripping down my throat from the tip of the blade. I resist the urge to shiver from the cold and the situation. Panic surges through me and I whimper. He laughs when I do so, as if having someone at your mercy is something amusing. "Don't cry girl." His eyes flare with rage. I silence myself once more feeling a few tears slide down my cheeks. My eyes widen in fear when he uses one hand to hold me in place against the rough wall and he uses his other hand to untie his trousers. I sag against the wall not knowing what to do. I whisper, “please, don’t do this. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He snorts as he bears down upon me. “Of course you won’t pretty little thing. Why would anyone believe a serving-girl over a member of King Robert’s rear guard?”  
I realize that he doesn’t know that I’m Eddard Stark’s ward. I open my mouth to speak but am once again cut off; only this time he cuts me off by covering my mouth with his. His lips are cracked and scrape against mine, his breath reeks of alcohol. The knife continues pressing into my throat causing tears to fall harder from my eyes. My chest burns with the need to cry out but I can still the steel pressed into my throat. My neck is warm and slick with blood. I feel his free hand fumbling to pull my dress up and I wince when I hear him rip it. This dress is the nicest gift anyone has ever gotten me.  
The realization of what is happening hits me like a carriage. I will not let this happen to me, I am stronger then this. I've been taught how to protect myself. My brain starts functioning again, allowing me to act. His rough calloused hands reach my bare thighs when I try to wiggle out of his grip.  
I push the knife away from me and slam my elbow into his ribcage just as I've been taught. He lets out a grunt in pain and I manage to push him away from me as hard as I can. He stumbles backward and I gasp for a few breathes of air, the pain from my throat sharp and hot. Just as I open my mouth to scream his fist connects with the right side of my face. The blow causes me to fall onto my hands and knees. The ground is dusty where my cheek lies, no doubt from the horses. My right eye immediately swells shut and I taste blood in my mouth. Black spots cover my vision. I feel something smash into my midsection causing me to cry out in agony.  
Fingers grip my hair and pull me onto my knees. “Nice try little girl but you aren’t going to get away from me that easily,” he growls harshly into my ear. My breaths are ragged and it hurts each time I breathe. The second time he presses me against the wall, I don’t put up a fight. I’m still stunned by the blow to the head, my vision still cloudy. I never thought I would be so powerless in a situation. I let my tears fall freely and hope that it will be over soon. I hear the sound of his belt hit the ground and I close my other eye. I prepare myself the best I can. But instead of him forcing himself on me, I feel him get pulled away roughly.  
Without him holding me up I collapse onto the filthy ground once more. When I manage to open up my eyes I see a dark figure punching the man who attacked me. When the attacker stops moving he lies limp on the ground. The other figure approaches me and I find I can barley keep my eyes open, darkness growing along the edges of my vision. He kneels down and his arms slide gently underneath me. Slowly he stands up with me in his arms. I swim in and out of consciousness; but when I open my eyes I recognize the pair of dark grey ones staring back at me. “Jon?” I whimper. My breathing is ragged and it hurts to even shift my position.  
“It’s alright Lia," he tries to reassure me, his voice is unsteady. "Try not to move so much." His eyes meet mine and I can tell they are filled with worry. "I’m taking you to father and Lady Catelyn. They will call Maester Luwin for help.” He calls out in a demanding voice, “Guards! Detain this man, Lord Stark will certainly want to see him.” I feel him start to walk and I let my head rest back in his arms. I recognize the back staircase that leads to the family quarters and I close my eyes again. “Hang on Lia." His voice becomes urgent and shaky. "Almost there just have to open the door,” he murmurs. Instead of knocking as he's unable too; since his arms are full, Jon kicks Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn’s door. The sound is loud and echoes around the stone corridor.  
He calls out as loudly as he can. “Father! I need help! Please!” His voice sounds desperate, more so then ever before. "Father!" After a few moments an angry Catelyn opens the door. She's in a dress robe with her auburn hair spilling out over her shoulders. “Boy!" Her voice is shrill and angry. "Don’t you demand anything from your- seven hells!” She finishes in shock when her eyes take in the seen of Jon holding a bloody and semi-conscious Lia. Her cold hands touch my face and I allow my eyes to flutter open again. “Ned! Come help us.” She yells as Jon steps over the threshold. “What in the mothers name happened?” She cries out in panic. Jon gently places me on the bed. Blood begins to blossom on the blankets from my throat. “I walked by Lia’s room after checking on the others and saw she wasn’t there, her door was still open and bed made. I was concerned but when I went to the feast; Theon said she had left a while before.” Ned finally walks into the room and his eyes widen at the scene and blood. He kneels next to Catelyn. “Jon did you find who did this?” He angrily gestures to my wounded face as Catelyn gently touches my cheek. Jon grimaces, “I pulled him off her just in time." His voice drops, "father, he was trying to rape her.”  
Catelyn gasps and covers her mouth with the palm of her hand. But she regains her composure as all ladies must do. “Ned you best make sure he is detained". She cooly addresses Jon. "Jon, was he one of ours?” “No, My Lady. I didn’t recognize him.” I feel a cold cloth on my face. “Jon go and wake Maester Luwin. He will be able to fix her up. Ned you best inform the King, if he is sober enough to understand,” she finishes bitterly. "I'll stay here with Lia."  
Both men leave the room in a rush. “Oh my dear Lia. You will be alright,” Catelyn reassures me. I finally let myself cry. "Shhhh. Don't cry. We'll make it better. Don't worry, my dear." She hushes me and presses a cloth to the wound at my throat. After a few minutes Jon and Maester Luwin appear and both men quickly rush to my side. “Here let’s give her a little milk of the poppy for the pain and then I can fix up her wounds.” Someone holds my hand when I drift off to sleep.

 

“Is she awake yet?” A gruff voice pulls me out of slumber. “No, Maester Luwin thinks it will be soon.” “Seven Hells Ned. What are we supposed to do?” I fleetingly recognize the voice of Ned and King Robert. “Your man attacked my ward and tried to rape her. I will have justice done, your grace.” Ned's voice is firm, the type of voice he uses as Warden of the North. The King sighs, “Fine. Fine. You are right, Ned. I can’t excuse anyone’s actions, least of all my soldiers. Best have the girl and your bastard there to testify. At least there weren’t any murders right?” He asks cheerfully.  
My eyes flutter as I have to blink to adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the nearby window. “Ah, look Ned. Your girl is awake.” The King stares at me from the foot of the bed but Ned sits at my side. Both are dressed in day clothes, but without cloaks. “Ned? Where am I?” My voice is hoarse and cracks with disuse. His gaze softens, “Lia, what was the last thing you remember?” I reach up and touch my face and find it swollen, tender to the touch. My breath hitches in my chest and I feel bandages wrapped around my ribcage.  
“I left the feast after speaking with Theon," I explain slowly, as images flash in my head. "I couldn't find Robb and I wanted to return to my chamber to go to sleep. I left by myself and I-I crossed the courtyard and…” I gasp in realization as I remember the calloused hands grabbing me and I choke out, “someone grabbed me and pulled me into the stables by my hair.” I start to cry when I remember his rough tone of voice. “He held a knife to my throat and he told me to be quiet or he would kill me." I hold my hand up to my throat and find it bandaged. "I tried to fight but he hit me and ripped my dress.” The memories come back quickly. The scent of hay, the dust on the ground, and the feel of his hands reaching up my legs. “Oh gods. He didn’t..? I didn’t get…” Hot tears fall from my eyes as I realize what happened to me.  
“Hush child," Ned attempts to calm me down. "You are alright, Lia. Jon managed to find you before it got worse.” I look up at his grim face in surprise. “H-he did?” “Yes Lia, he found you just in time. We now have the man in custody. Jon gave him quite the beating before the guards took him away and then her brought you here.” I close my eyes and the sounds of knuckles on skin come back to me.  
“I need to tell him thank you,” I manage to say. Ned nods, his hand still covering mine, looking down worriedly. King Robert laughs. A big booming laugh that can surely be heard from outside. “All of the Stark kids have been bugging us about seeing you.” Ned smiles brightly, surely at the thought of his children. “Maester Luwin says only a few in the room at a time. If you're up to it, I’ll go get a pair of them.” "You can bring them in," I tell him with a soft smile. Perhaps seeing them will make me feel better.  
“Thank you Lord Eddard and your grace, for helping me. I'm very fortunate.” Robert chuckles heartily and shares a smile with Ned. “I just sat on my ass and watched people fret over you, child. I must inform my wife and children of your recovery. They’ve been praying for you.” I bow my head as respectfully as I can. “Then I give them my thanks as well, your grace.”  
He exits with Ned and then soon Ned returns with Sansa and Arya. Both are in dresses, Sansa in pale pink and Arya in blue. Both of them are smiling ear to ear. Arya lies on the bed with me and Sansa sits in the recently vacated chair. “I prayed all morning for you Lia,” Sansa explains brightly. I smile and grip her cold hand. “Thank you. That is very kind of you.” Arya pipes up clearly wanting attention herself. “Bran and I threw rocks at the man in the dungeon. I think father is going to take his head.” “I heard him and the king talking about it. I can't thank you all enough.” Sansa brushes my blonde hair back from my swollen cheeks with her fingers. “Lia you are a part of our family. You don’t owe us anything and you certainly don't need to thank us." Arya agrees quickly, “You’re my favorite sister Lia!” Sansa scowls at Arya, her lips turned into a deep frown. “Well she’s my favorite sister too!” After listening to them argue for a few minutes I interrupt them, “Why don’t you send in whoever is next? You both can visit me later.” They each kiss my cheek and Arya barrels out of the room, clearly intent on something. Sansa walks out like a normal human, most likely to attend her lessons with Septa Mordane.  
Catelyn comes in with Bran and Rickon. Rickon crawls onto the bed and hugs me. “I’m sorry you got hurt. I can kiss it and make it better.” He lightly kisses my right cheekbone where the bruises must be most visible. I giggle unable to not smile at him, he's so sweet. “Thank you Rickon. You’re right I feel much better.” His face brightens in delight and he grins at his mother. Catelyn is standing nearby, watching us. Bran tells me all about the new tricks he’s teaching Summer and asks for archery advice, since he insists I'm far more talented then his brothers, which is true. After awhile, Catelyn sends them out and sits next to me on the chair.  
“Why don’t you let me help you bathe? That might make you feel more like yourself.” I reluctantly agree. She calls for hot water and dismisses all the servants, as I don't wish to let anyone else see me. She helps me into the tub and washes and brushes my hair. It feels good for it to be clean after several days of being unconscious. She braids it away from my face. “You have the most beautiful blonde hair. I was always jealous of the blonde girls at Riverrun. I thought my red hair was awful and ratty, not at all like Sansa's.” My lips twist up into a smile. “No one in my family had blonde hair. I don’t know where it came from.” The blurry faces if my family cross my mind. My dark haired mother, father, and two older brother. They all looked like each other, all except me. She pauses to consider; tapping her fingers to her chin. “Maybe you had a different father.” The thought has never crossed my mind before, but I suppose it could be possible, or it could just be a random occurrence. She shakes her head getting rid of the thoughts. I shakily stand while she rewraps the bandages around my middle. Luckily none of my ribs were broken but the bruising is severe enough to need bandages. They are all deep purple and dark blue. “Regardless you are part of our family now and we love you.” My heart warms considerably hearing her words. Lastly, she helps me put on a loose fitting dress. It's navy and is only slightly too long for me. But it fits well enough that it won't chafe against my bandages. “Thank you Catelyn. I love all of you as well. You are the best family I could ever have found.”  
She smiles and gently helps me back into bed. “I’m going to send in the others. But you need some rest, so don't be long.” When she leaves Robb and Theon enter with Jon trailing awkwardly behind them. Robb sits next to me and grasps my hand, his face full of pain. “I am so sorry Lia. I never should have left you alone at the party. Please forgive me.” I shake my head and grimace when the movement hurts. “Robb its not your fault. I don’t blame you at all.”  
Theon stands at the foot of my bed looking regretful. “I should have walked you back to your room. I’m sorry as well.” I should have known they would blame themselves. But they're my friends and I don't fault them at all. If anything I should have been more careful, with all the strangers in Winterfell, not everyone knew who I was, not everyone was trustworthy. “No one could have predicted this would happen. Winterfell has always been safe. I guess I should be more careful next time,” I reply trying to make them feel better. "It's not your fault Lia," Robb objects. "Just because you walked in our courtyard alone doesn't give anyone the right to hurt you. Don't blame yourself either." His blue eyes are locked onto mine, filled with intensity so I nod reluctantly. Robb and Theon share a knowing look and both make excuses. “I have spear practice with Mikken,” Theon mumbles and hurries out of the room. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Since when did Mikken start teaching lessons with spears? “Yes, I must prepare to go spar with the Prince.” Robb rolls his blue eyes and strides out of the room. Wouldn't Mikken be assisting with overseeing the sparring? Before he leaves, he gives an encouraging smile and pat on the back to his brother.  
Jon moves closer and his dark grey eyes meet my green ones. I start to sit up and he rushes forward and gently holds me back. “No Lia, you’re not supposed to move too much. You'll hurt yourself.” I stop and slump back against the pillows Catelyn had fluffed up as she had fussed over me. Jon finally sits in the chair next to the bed, his gaze dropped to his lap where his hands are nervously moving around.  
I speak first since he obviously isn’t going to say anything. “Thank you, Jon.” His gaze whips back over to mine. “Why are you thanking me? I didn’t protect you,” he says sounding defeated. I hate that he thinks this. Without him I would surely be in worse shape. He saved me and I can't believe he doesn't realize that. I reach for his hand which is resting on the side of the bed. His hands are warm like they usually are. He's pulled me up enough times during our sword lessons after I get knocked into the dirt for me to know. He stiffens but doesn’t pull away. “Jon, if you wouldn’t have pulled that man off of me, I would be so much worse. He could have chosen to kill me, after he got what he wanted,” my voice is hardly above a whisper.  
Jon's mouth forms a hard line, a look I've seen on his father many times. “He will get what he deserves Lia. I promise.” I nod ignoring the burning behind my eyelids. I will not let myself cry. “I cannot even begin to thank you enough. Jon I was about ready to give up, he was too strong to fight.” His fingers lace through mine tighter and he doesn't seem so nervous anymore. “Never give up, Lia. You are so strong.” I take a deep breath; ready to finally confess my feelings for him. Even if he rejects me it will be better to have it out in the open. “Jon there's something I…”  
The door opens and Ned and Catelyn step in. Catelyn ignores Jon as usual and speaks directly to me, her expression stern. She's full Lady of Winterfell now. “The man who attacked you has been sentenced to death by King Robert. Ned will be executing him personally for the crime. Come," she beckons with her hand, "we all must be present.” She helps me into my cloak and I look at my reflection. A large purple bruise covers the right side of my face, a bandage is wrapped around my neck, and my bottom lip is split. I don't wish to leave the room where everyone can see me. I wish I could stay here but that's not an option.  
Jon hooks his arm through mine and on shaky legs I allow him to lead me to the balcony with the Stark family and the royal family. Catelyn stands beside Bran and Arya, her arms around both their shoulders, all three of their expressions dark. Rickon and Prince Tommen are not present due to their young ages and Queen Cersei and Catelyn didn't find it appropriate for them to witness an execution, at least not yet. Joffery stands beside Sansa but I feel his eyes burning on my injured face. Queen Cersei sends me a sympathetic look but still eyes me warily as if I pose harm to her. I quickly recognize the queens other brother, Lord Tyrion on her other side.  
King Robert and Lord Eddard stand in the middle of the courtyard, both dressed in fine clothes. Ned has Ice in his hand ready to perform the beheading. Sometimes I forget ho massive the Valyrian Sword is. It's surely taller then me. I could never wield such a blade, even basic swords are sometimes too heavy. Two members of the Kingsguard drag the prisoner forward, one of them I recognize as Jamie Lannister. His helmet is off and I see he has fine blonde hair and green eyes too, just like his siblings.  
They read the prisoner his charges and the Kingsguard force the man who attacked me onto his knees. He screams into the courtyard begging for mercy. But I know he'll find none here, his fate has already been decided. Jamie Lannister forces his head onto the block, snarling something to him that we cannot hear. As Lord Eddard raises his sword Jon wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Close your eyes,” he whispers to me. I press the unwounded side of my face into the soft fur of his cloak. I hear a wet slicing sound, a thud, and the groans of the people gathered.

 

Several days later, Jon escorts me back to my room from dinner. I've begun to heal now with only some bruises and a red mark that will surely scar on my throat. Benjen Stark stands in the main hall, dressed in all black as usual. “Jon," he joyfully calls out to his nephew. "Can I speak to you for a moment?” I inwardly panic over the Night’s Watch and Jon joining up. “Of course Uncle Benjen," Jon replies with bright eyes. "Let me escort Lia to her room. I will be back in a moment, Uncle.”  
When we reach my room I finally find my voice and speak up. “Jon?” I speak in a tight voice. He turns to face me just before leaving. “Yes?” My heart races in anticipation and my hands are shaking with nervousness so much that I hide them behind my back. “Don’t join the Night’s Watch,” I blurt out. Shock covers his face and his lips turn into a deep frown as if he's offended. “What? Why not? It's honorable to defend the Wall.” I take a deep breath trying to calm my frantic heart. This could be my only chance to stop him. “I don’t want you to join the Night’s Watch. I don’t want be here alone. I want you to be here.” I state the last part firmly.  
His grey eyes widen and he coughs awkwardly. “Lia…” I pull my arm from his grip so I can continue, “I know this is your dream and I hate to try and take it away, but I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to stay.” I stare at him openly waiting for him to speak, to give me some kind of reaction. Jon sucks in a breath, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Lia, but I think this is what I’m meant to do. I will-er speak to you later,” he stutters out awkwardly.  
He turns on his heel and leaves my room in a hurry, basically fleeing from me. I shut my door just as the tears start to fall. They fall so quickly that I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. I rest my head against the cool surface of the door. So that's it. I thought of all the scenarios of telling him but none of them ended with him running away from me like that. I thought he cared more than that. I hear rustling under my bed and I lean down to see Arya with a sad expression on her face and Nymeria curled up with her. She slides out and I notice dust all over her dress. “I wanted to cheer you up because you got hurt but after hearing that…I’m sorry Lia.” She hugs me and soothingly rubs my back as I sob into the pillow. “I don’t want Jon to leave either,” she remarks.  
I pull her in for a hug, eager for comfort. “Thank you Arya. You're exactly what I needed.” She snuggles up to me with Nymeria snoozing at our feet, keeping us warm since the fire has died down. “I love you. I’m going to miss you when I go to King’s Landing.” I nod agreeing with her. “I love you too. I’ll miss you and your sister everyday till you get back. It won't be the same without you here." I force a smile on my face. "You can tell me all about the grand capital. I wish I could explore it with you!” She grins and her eyes light up as an idea comes to her. “Perhaps you could come with us!" She says excitedly. "I'm sure father would allow you to come. Oh Lia, It would be so much better if you came!" I shake my head, though I do wish I could join. "No, I'll stay here and help your brother govern here. It's a tough job and he'll need help. I wish I could though." My voice is filled with wonder. Arya and I always talked about going on adventures. "The capital is no place for me." She frowns, "That's stupid." I giggle, "You'll have to write to me about though. Do you promise?" "I will,” she states firmly.  
I wipe away my final tears and Arya and I begin to tell our favorite stories to make me laugh, mostly things she's done that have gotten her in a lot of trouble. A knock at the door disturbs us. I look at the closed door in concern. Who could be bothering me? It's rather late already. Arya gets up to answer it, beating me to the door. Her braids have pulled free and if it's her mother she'll be in trouble for not being in bed. She opens the door a sliver, “Who is it?” A pause and I can't hear the person's response. “I don’t think she wants to see you and neither do I.” Arya snaps. I stand up while smoothing my dress out. “Arya, this isn’t your room. Open the door.” She sends a scowl in my direction but listens. The door swings open revealing Jon and Ghost. His expression is quite pale.  
He looks at Arya, “Can you give us a minute?” She glares at him and exits the room with Nymeria on her heels. I doubt she'll go very far unless her mother catches her. Then she'll be sent to bed and receive a scolding. Jon and Ghost enter the room and he closes the door behind him. “What can I do for you, Jon?” I ask not meeting his eyes. “I wanted to apologize. I was rude to you earlier.” I finally lift my eyes from the floor to meet his. His hair is a mess, more so than usual and his skin is pale as well. He clears his throat, “I am joining the Night’s Watch, but I wanted to ask you one question.” My heart sinks further, though I knew that was coming from our previous conversation. “What is your question?” I mumble out. He timidly takes a step towards me. “Why didn’t you want me to join?” I cringe but quickly recover my composure. “Because you’re my best friend?" I say simply. "Because I can’t imagine being here in Winterfell without you? Everyone else is leaving me and the only I can’t bear losing, is you. And most of all, because I think I might be in love with you,” I finish in almost a whisper.  
“Yo-you wh-what?” He stutters out. He looks frightened when I search his eyes. I repeat a little louder, more confidently. “I think I’m in love with you.” Even though I can’t breath waiting for his response, watching the emotions cross his face is the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen. After what seems like an eternity he speaks, “I wish I would have known that.” His sad gaze meets mine. “What do you mean?” He steps forward again closer to me. “I already got permission from my father to leave with my Uncle.”  
My face falls. “I-I…oh.” Is all I manage to say. This isn't how I thought this would go either. It's not my day, my week really. Jon’s face is twisted in pain and he reaches out to grab my hand. “I’m so sorry. If I would have known then I wouldn’t have…” I cut him off with a finger to his lips. It seems I only have one night to be with him, to love him. “You haven’t taken your vows yet. We could….” I look back and eye the bed. His eyes shoot up in alarm. I can feel his pulse racing beneath my fingers. “Are you sure? I mean I’ve never…We couldn't possibly...” My cheeks heat up, “We don't have to....but I wanted it to be with you.” I can see his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
I hesitantly take a step closer and place my hands on both sides of his face. His cheeks are still smooth from being shaven. “I know what it is like to not feel loved." His eyes meet mine sadly. "My father hated me for some reason. He treated me as dirt compared to my brothers. I want you to go to the Wall knowing what its like to be completely loved, loved by me.” His eyes soften and he cups my chin. “I was never going to tell you, but I love you. I do, by the gods, I love you so much.” I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.  
Our lips meet cautiously at first. I reach up and run my hands through his dark curls. His arm moves to my waist to pull me closer to his body. Our kisses quickly become more heated and desperate. My thoughts of him leaving are quickly filled with what I want at that very moment. He clumsily shuffles me backwards till my knees hit the bed. Our lips break apart and we look into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever. "Are you sure?" His voice is shaky. I look up to meet his eyes, ignoring the way my heart races. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." His lips part for a moment before pulling my face back to his. I reach my hands out and tug on the end of his tunic. Wordlessly he lifts it over his head and tosses it to the floor. My breath catches as I stare at his bare muscular chest. I lightly run my fingers over his stomach, which hitches his breath. He eyes me uncertainly as his fingers fumble with the laces in the back of my dress. I begin peppering his upper torso with kisses in response. After a few minutes of struggling he pulls my overdress off and tosses it to the floor with his shirt. The shift is easier to remove and he easily pushes it down my shoulders leaving me bare breasted as I'd removed my bandages the day before. We both stand in just a pair of breeches. His eyes stare at my naked chest and I blush under his gaze.  
“You are so beautiful.” He says meeting my eyes again. I lean forward and crash my lips against his; our bare chests rub against one another eliciting a growl from him. His hands find my hips and he pushes the breeches down around my ankles. I gasp at the contact and his confident actions. I expected him to be as nervous as I am. His pants soon follow mine leaving us both nude. “Jon I love you. I’m ready to do this,” I gasp out nervously. He easily lifts me off the ground and sets me on the bed. He hovers above me letting our hands freely roam each other’s bodies.  
“Can I..?” He motions to my legs, which I open for him without hesitation. He positions himself between them still watching my face. When he first pushes inside me I groan at the pain. His eyes immediately flash up to me, “Did I hurt you?" He asks in a high pitched voice. "Do you want to stop?” I shake my head, “No. It’s alright.” He sits still for a moment before beginning to move again. I whimper, but after the first few waves of pain come waves of pleasure. His thrusts are gentle and after only a few minutes we’re both moaning each other’s names. Soon his thrusts become sloppy and his arms are shaking on either side of my head. I clench around him just as he spills his seed. We lay still for a few moments before he gathers me up in his arms. He kisses my sweaty temple after moving my blond curls away. “Thank you. I don't even..I love you.” "I love you too," I murmur. I know he's leaving but this was the way to say goodbye, I think. I settle against his chest and drift off to sleep warm and safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jon wakes me to the sound of screams coming from outside. Jon jerks awake and jumps out of bed, he's entire body is taut with alert. He leans over and shakes my arm. “Lia," his voice is hoarse from sleep. "Wake up. Something’s wrong.” My eyes snap open and I immediately seek out his dark ones. “Jon? What’s wrong?”  
He finds his breeches from where we left them on the ground last night and pulls them on. He strides over and pushes my curtains out of the way to get a look out the window, allowing morning light into my room. My window faces most of the courtyard below. “There are soldiers all over the courtyard. Come on, get dressed,” he says tossing me a simple grey dress from my wardrobe, he averts his eyes when I swing my bare legs out from under the furs. “We need to go find out what has happened,” he tells me while turning around to continue looking out the window. The screams are so loud that I can hear them even from my chamber.  
I quickly pull the dress over my head and lace up the sleeves. I slip my feet into my boots and pull my fingers through my tangled hair. It must be a mess after last night. Jon returns to my side and fastens my cloak around my neck, my cheeks burn when ever his fingers touch my skin. He tucks a stray blonde piece of hair behind my ear. I look into his grey eyes worriedly, “Do you think everyone is alright?” He strokes my cheek, his hands warm to the touch. “I hope so,” he murmurs softly. He chastely presses his lips to my forehead and we linger in each others arms for a moment, only allowing ourselves a small reprieve. He strides away and pulls open the door, allowing the cold draft from the corridor into my chamber. He peeks his head out to make sure no one would see us exiting together. I don't regret what we did, but if anyone should find out it would be a disaster. When its all clear, he leads us down the hallway; his hand locked around mine.  
The courtyard is packed with people and we look around for a familiar face. Most are people from King Robert's party, but they aren't as happy as they usually are. They're all whispering nervously in tight groups, their faces pulled into deep frowns. This is far different then any of the other mornings they've been here. I lean up on my tip toes to canvas the area. “Is that Robb?” I ask catching a glimpse of him across the courtyard, I can just barely see his auburn curls above the crowd. Jon follows my gaze and pulls me behind him through the crowd, he's far more effective at pushing people out of the way than I am. I can already tell that Robb is stressed just from his stature, he's hunched over talking to someone. When we reach him, Jon grabs Robb by the shoulder to get his attention. Jon releases my hand before Robb could notice, not that he would have cared. “Brother, what’s happened?” Robb’s sad blue eyes turn toward us and I already know that something terrible has occurred. My heart sinks into my stomach at the very sight of his face, “It’s Bran." Robb's voice is shaky and he chokes up as he speaks. "He fell.”  
I briefly close my eyes and flashes of Bran playing and laughing pop into my head, he's face alight with joy. All the color drains from Jon’s face at his words. Not sweet little Bran. He had so many dreams. I know he wanted to join the kingsguard someday, to be a knight. "Is he....?" I choke out hoarsely. Robb sighs and shakes his head, his eyes are dropped in tiredness. He must not have slept much and now this has happened. “He is still alive but unconscious. Maester Luwin is attending him.” "What happened?" Jon asks softly, as I glance around the courtyard.  
“He was climbing the tower," Robb points to the broken tower in the distance. He must have climbed that tower a thousand times and never once did he falter. "And he must have fallen." Robb shakes his head then voices my own thoughts. "Mother told him not to climb anymore.” If only he would have been more careful, now all we can do is pray for his survival. I know he's a strong boy but to overcome an accident such as this, it'll be rough. If he's unconscious then Maester Luwin must have some hope for him, he's one of the finest Maesters and I know the Stark family trusts him completely. We sit in silence thinking about Bran and my eyes are then drawn to an argument across the yard. I see the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, slap the crown prince, Joffery across the face.  
My eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly open at the sight. I would think that any kind of assault on the prince would be considered treason, even from a family member. Jon and Robb see my expression and turn around to find out what could shock me so. “Can he do that?” Jon whispers as we watch the young blonde prince storm away with the Clegane man at his heels. Joffery is dressed in the finest clothes that I have ever seen. But royalty should always have the best I suppose. “No, I don’t think so. But it obviously doesn’t matter,” Robb says doubtfully. "Couldn't he be killed for such an act?" I ask watching the little Lannister stride across the courtyard but he looks like he doesn't have any trouble in the world, despite slapping the prince. "You would think so," Jon answers me.  
After a few moments of silence Robb regains focus, his blue eyes are weary. “I must attend mother. She is overcome with grief for Bran.” He walks off to the family quarters, I can't imagine what Catelyn must be feeling. Robb has so much on his shoulders now. With Ned and the girls leaving for the capital it will only be harder for him. I hope I can help him with all his new jobs, it's the least I can do, he's my best friend and I want to assist him in any way that I can. The entire courtyard is filled with people. All of them are talking lowly to one another, they are watching Robb walk away but no one approaches him. They have no right to mourn Bran. They don't know him, his dreams, his life. None of them truly understand. My thoughts are filled with sadness for Bran. I stare up wordlessly at the tower from which he fell. He was always such a talented climber, never missing a step. Jon squeezes my hand to regain my attention. “I have something to do for Arya," he murmurs to me. "I will see you in a little while.”  
I nod avoiding his eyes, feeling dread return to my heart. “You won’t leave without saying goodbye will you?” I ask in such a low whisper that I'm not even sure he heard me. He casts a nervous look around the courtyard and cups my chin when no one is watching. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” His dark grey eyes show me what he can’t say out loud and he heads toward the forge, leaving me alone in the cold courtyard, wind whipping around. 

 

“You good friends with the bastard boy?” A voice interrupts my thoughts. I whirl around and see the infamous Jamie Lannister leaning against the wall. His eyes are locked on me and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. He's dressed in the golden kingsguard armor with a long sword at his hip. He looks just like his siblings. They all have curly blonde hair and striking green eyes. “Yes, my lord," I answer with a small bow. "We grew up together.” A playful smile appears on his lips like a cat trapping a mouse, making me feel defensive. “Then you’ll miss him when he goes off and joins the Night’s Watch?” I frown at his line of questioning. What could someone like him possibly want with me? I'd heard that the Lannister's often only spoke to people of equal birth, and I'm a nobody.  
I study his facial features and see many similarities with his sister and strangely my own. I suppose it's not surprising as he and Cersei are twins. “Of course," I answer carefully. "I will also miss Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. I love them like sisters.” He pushes off the wall and steps closer to me his smirk still on his face. “You aren’t joining them in King’s Landing then with lord Stark's party?”  
I shake my head with a frown. “No my lord. The capital is no place for a girl like me. I will assist Robb in his duty of governing of the North.” His familiar green eyes watch me curiously. “That’s quite impressive for a girl of your status,” he finally says to me with an impressed nod. I’m slightly taken back by his words, offended as well. “The Starks have raised me for eleven years now. I have all of the training to be of use to the Stark family,” I reply stiffly.  
His green eyes harden at my words like I am offending him. “You could always serve another family.” I watch him warily wondering what he wants with me, I'm just a simple girl and I distrust him. “Are you offering me a job Ser Jamie?” I ask coldly. He lets out a laugh, “It was just a recommendation. I’m sure you have other things to attend, my dear. Have a good day.” He adds before strutting away, leaving me confused. 

 

I return to the castle and try to clear my head. My thoughts have been jumbled ever since Jon told me he was leaving. I decide to join Lady Catelyn at Bran’s bedside. She has dried tears on her face and clasps my hand when I join her. I find that her hands are ice cold and resolve to build the fire up whenever I get a chance. “He will be fine Catelyn. The worst is over,” I tell her confidently. Catelyn is still dressed in her nightdress as she hasn't left the room since they brought Bran in here. She's seated in a chair that she must have dragged next to the bed. The fire is going in the hearth but it still feels colder in the room, perhaps because it is a sick room. The door opens revealing Jon, he's wearing different clothes the he was earlier. Our eyes meet and I feel my cheeks flame. Unbidden thoughts of last night rush back to me, flashes of his lips and his hands on my skin. Catelyn stiffens at the sight of him, her eyes narrowed in hate. I understand not wanting to accept Jon, but sometimes she's outright cruel to him. It's not his fault for being born. She should be angry at Ned for it not Jon.  
Jon ignores her hard gaze and makes her way to Bran's bedside. He kisses Bran’s forehead and says goodbye to him. Watching it fills me with more sadness and my eyes burn with unshed tears. This could very well be the last time he ever sees his little brother. Catelyn then tells him to leave rather rudely. "I want you to leave," she spits out. "Now." Just as Jon turns to leave Ned stands in the doorway. He looks troubled, more so then usual. I excuse myself to give them some privacy with their son. With Ned leaving to be Hand of the King, who knows when he will be back to see Bran and his wife. It could be months before he has the time to return.  
Jon waits for me in the hallway, watching as I close the door to Bran's room. “I’m sorry she was so rude to you Jon. You don’t deserve it.” He lets out a huff and I can tell he's more frustrated then usual. She always does this to him, manages to upset him and put him in a broody mood. “She will be pleased that I’m taking the black. She will never have to see me again,” he fumes. Hurt flashes over my face, “If she never sees you again, will I?”  
He stares wordlessly at me, not knowing what to say. I feel sick at the very thought. Jon and I have been together since I came to Winterfell. We've been friends since the first day. Now we're going to be parted forever. My heart aches just thinking about it. He'll be on the Wall and I'll be here, all alone. I close my eyes letting a few tears drip down my cheeks, I can't stop them. “Lia don’t cry," Jon says sadly. "I will write to you every week.” He murmurs as he wipes away my tears with his thumbs.  
“You are leaving in less than an hour, I don’t know how to say goodbye to you,” I say softly in response. He embraces me, clutching me tightly to his chest. “I’m sorry. I should never have given my word. I love you, Lia. I will think about you everyday.” I almost thinks that's worse, knowing that he'll be thinking about me. "How am I supposed to live without you?" I choke out in a sob. He presses his lips to mine passionately, even as I cry. "You'll find happiness, Lia. You still have Robb, the girls, and the boys." He tells me with a small smile. "And someday," his voice breaks and his eyes are sparkling with tears. I can't remember the last time I saw Jon cry, it's been years. He catches his breath as he tries to get his words out. "Someday someone will come along and they," he breaks off and shudders. "They will love you so much. They will give you everything that I cannot. Because you deserve the world, Lia." My heart breaks at his words and I suddenly feel angry at him. Why is he doing this? If he told his father about this he would understand! He would allow Jon to stay. "Will you be able to understand me loving someone else?" I question shortly. "Another man will touch me and kiss me and make love to me. Can you live with that?" His gaze hardens and I know that I shouldn't have said such things to him. But I want to make him angry. I want him to feel bad for making me feel this way. "I want you to be happy," he states firmly. I inwardly groan, feeling all the heat and pain in my chest. How does he not understand that I wanted him to make me happy for the rest of my life? “Will you write to me, when Bran wakes up?” He questions, quickly changing the subject. I nod my assent, biting my lip to keep from crying harder. “I need to get my horse ready to leave with my uncle and say goodbye to Robb.” He kisses me again softly. “Goodbye Lia. Don’t forget that I love you.” He finally lets go of my waist and walks away. Sadness and anger overwhelm me as I watch him as he disappears down the corridor.  
It takes me a minute to compose myself. I can't walk around looking like this. So I decide to say goodbye to Arya and Sansa before they travel south to the capital. I won't see them for at least a couple of months, though I know I'll receive letters. Arya hugs me tightly when I come into sight, arms looped around my waist. “I’m sorry about my brother," she whispers to me. "I wish I could stay and make you feel better.” I force a smile knowing just how much I'll miss her. I've always been close with her. “It’s alright. I will write to you while you are there," I tell her trying to think positively. "Try and have fun and be careful on the road. Don’t pick any fights. Especially not with your sister. You'll be thankful for her someday.” She rolls her big brown eyes, “I’ll try but I make no promises. Sometimes Sansa deserves it.” I give Nymeria a big hug and she licks my cheek, which makes Arya giggle.  
Sansa hugs me just as any proper lady should. Her bright red hair stands out against the dark stones of Winterfell. Her dress is made of a bright pink fabric of her own design and she looks beautiful. She's practically glowing as she gets to go to the south, where she's always dreamed of going. She kisses both my cheeks and bids me a proper farewell. Lady is leashed next to her and allows me to pet her head. Lady is the sweetest of the wolves, and the softest as Sansa takes the best care of her. I grab Sansa's hand before she turns away, “Sansa don’t forget what I said before. Don’t trust anyone who is not loyal to the Starks. The capital is dangerous.” I've heard the servants speak of King's Landing, it sounds like a cesspool honestly. She smiles and promises, “Of course Lia, but you are fretting over nothing, like you usually do.” I hug her once more before she climbs up onto her horse. She'll spend most of the time in the carriage but her and Arya wished to ride from the castle.  
As the guests prepare to leave I stand next to Robb and Theon, while holding Rickon in my arms. He’s waving his chubby fingers at the crowd shouting his goodbyes. Bran has still not awoken and Catelyn refused to leave his bedside to say goodbye. Ned and the girls went to her to say goodbye, and she kissed the girls and Ned but refused to leave Bran. “Bye Sansa! Bye Arya! Bye father! By Jon!” Rickon calls out joyfully. He's so innocent and young. He doesn't understand what is really happening. He thinks they'll be back soon. The queen gives me the evil eye as she enters her royal carriage with Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. This causes Robb to put a protective hand on my shoulder. He murmurs, “I’m glad to see her gone.” I can't help but agree wholeheartedly with him. There's something off about her. Ser Jamie glares at Robb but has a soft expression when he moves his gaze to me. He rides out after the carriage with another of the kingsguard. Ned and the girls are cloaked and mounted on horses. They all stop in front of us to say a final goodbye before leaving the castle. Being one of the last to leave, Jon sends me a lingering look as he spurs his horse out of the gates, following his uncle. I wonder if that will be the last time I see him, riding away on a horse, leaving me behind. I sigh loudly when the portcullis finally closes. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.  
I place Rickon back on the ground, allowing him to chase Shaggydog and Theon around the yard. Their laughs echo in the strangely empty courtyard. It's never empty during this time of day. Ned took so many of the staff with him. Robb turns to me with a look of concern. “I saw the look my brother gave you. What happened?” I turn away from his pity and stiffly respond, “I asked him to stay.” “Oh,” Robb responds quietly. I wonder if he knows about what happened. Jon would only tell Robb such a thing. Robb wouldn't say anything about it to me, but I'll be able to see it in his eyes, he never could lie very well. I shake my head and try and clear my sadness. “It doesn’t matter now. He’s gone. We should put Rickon to bed soon,” I add desperate for a change in conversation.  
Robb scoops up Rickon as he tries to dash by us. “Time for bed little one.” Rickon groans as we walk up to his room. He hates going to bed so early. He's always trying to stay up as late as everyone else. We tell him a bedtime story about Bran the Builder and close the door after he falls asleep. His mother should have come to kiss him goodnight, but she doesn't come. Robb also seems troubled by it.  
“Will you check on my mother with me?” I smile feeling slightly better after playing with Rickon. He never fails to cheer me up. “Of course. Should I call you My Lord now?” He groans and rolls his eyes, “Please don’t. If you do I’ll start calling you Lady Lia.” I smack his arm playfully. “I am not a lady.” He laughs, “You may not have the Stark name but you received the same education as us. Hell, you were a better student then all of us, especially Theon.” We chuckle at the many memories of our lessons, even the bad days. Though I was always eager to learn, I still am. My lessons are over but I still chat with Maester Luwin everyday about things.  
When we arrive in Bran’s chambers Lady Catelyn is chewing out Maester Luwin. Her face is contorted with anger. A look I've only had used on me a few times. I was always much better at hiding when I did something bad, unlike Robb whom was always caught by her. Robb steps forward to take over his mothers duties. “I will make the appointments,” he informs the room. The old Maester nods, “Very good.” Ned would be very proud of Robb for stepping up to duty. Robb looks at his mother, his expression unreadable. “We can speak about it first thing in the morning.” Maester Luwin bows lightly to Robb, “Very good Milord.” He inclines his head to me on the way out.  
Robb opens the window shutters and Catelyn yells at him. "Close them! I can't bear to hear them!" I realize she's referring to the wolves howling outside. It's so loud it echoes around the room. Robb finally says something back angrily. I try and calm the pair down. “Please this isn’t good for Bran. They say you can hear when someone is talking to you when you are unconscious. We shouldn’t speak like this in front of him.” They each fall quiet after glancing at Bran.  
Robb stares silently out the window as the wolves howl. “Fire,” he whispers in horror. I turn to him in alarm, “What?” Robb hurries to the door before shouting back to us. “Both of you stay here. I will come back.” The alarm bells begin to ring causing Catelyn to hurry to the window. Screams can be heard outside. A fire is incredible dangerous and in a castle so large many people could be hurt.  
I hurry to stand next to her and see the large flames licking up the stones on the other end of the castle. I hope someone can put out the flames, such a fire could be dangerous for all the people living here. “You’re not supposed to be here.” A strange rough voice causes me to whirl around. I place myself in front of Lady Catelyn protectively. The intruder eyes Bran then us again. He's dressed in shabby clothes, and you can tell that he's not a knight or well paid man. He looks dangerous. “You aren’t supposed to be here," he mutters looking between us and the bed. "It will be a mercy. He’s dead already.”  
The intruder draws a dagger from his belt, the sound of drawing steel sends a shiver down my spine. I dive to my right to avoid his arm as he swings it at me. Catelyn surges forward and cries, “No! You can’t!” He brings the blade to her neck but she wraps her hands around it to stop it. "No!" I cry as the blade slices into her hands. I can see her blood begin to fall to the floor. They slam into the dresser against the wall. I leap forward to grab the dagger as well, and with both of our strength we pry it away from Catelyn's throat. My hands burn as the steel cuts into my flesh, it's pain like I've never felt before. He throws Catelyn to the ground and uses his backhand to slap me away. I hit the stone floor, using all my strength to try and get back to my feet.  
The man kicks me in the ribs as I try and stand up. I groan and collapse back onto the stone floor. I watch helplessly as he makes a move for Bran, blade poised to attack. “NO!” I scream in terror. Before he gets any closer, Summer runs through the open door and slams into the man. His snarls are the only sound in the room beside the gurgles from the cutthroat. He growls and rips into the flesh of the assassin's neck from where he landed a few feet from me. After tearing open his throat, Summer jumps up and calmly sits on the bed by Bran's feet, his muzzle coated in blood. I crawl over to Catelyn who is lying near the door. “Are you hurt?” I ask her looking at her hands. She leans against the bed staring at the body the floor in horror, I assume she's in shock. The man is very dead with blood soaking the stones beneath him. She's probably never seen anything like this and I haven't seen it since I was a girl. I look down at my own injuries fearfully. My hands are sliced open and both are dripping blood. My breathing is hoarse and it hurts to take breaths. I place a hand against my ribs and wince in pain, leaving a bloody handprint on my dress. I know they were still recovering from my last attack and this certainly didn't help. I start to scream for help, “ROBB! GUARDS! ROBB! ROBB!” After a few moments of my screaming Robb dashes back into the room looking frazzled. “What is it n-..” He starts in annoyance but his voice cuts off as he stares silently at the bloody scene before him. I watch shock cross his features, his jaw dropped open.  
He kneels next to his mother and I to look at our injuries. His normally happy blue eyes narrow in anger, “Who did this?” His voice is shaking in rage. I've never seen him look so angry before, it's almost frightening. He looks very much like his father at this moment. I point to the body and answer him with a shaky voice. “Summer killed him. If Summer wouldn’t have come I-I-I don’t think I could have stopped him.” Robb stares wordlessly at the man. The man who was here to kill his little brother, his innocent brother. He reaches down and helps Catelyn to her feet. She has her hands tucked into her dress to try and staunch the bleeding. He offers me his hand next pulling me back up.  
Robb gets us both to the Maester's tower for medical attention. Maester Luwin cleans the cut on my face and both Lady Catelyn and my hands. He easily wraps my ribs announcing that luckily, once again none were broken. I know that I won't always be so lucky, someday I'll be injured far worse. The guards cleaned up the body and the floor. Robb orders constant guards on Bran, Lady Catelyn, and myself. I can see his paranoia as he stalks the halls.  
A few days later Catelyn calls Robb, Maester Luwin, Theon, Ser Rodrick, and myself for a private meeting in the godswood. She seems very secretive about something. It gives me a bad feeling. The familiar heart tree towers over us as we gather. It's like the leaves are protecting us from anyone who could be listening. “What I tell you can never leave this group.” We all nod silently, clear in our loyalty to House Stark. “I don’t think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown.” Shock registers on all of our faces. How could she possibly know that? “He was always surefooted,” Maester Luwin muses quietly. “Someone tried to kill him twice.” I interrupt in confusion. “Why try and harm him? He’s only an innocent child.” Catelyn takes a deep breath like she's trying to gather courage. “He must have seen something he shouldn’t have.” Theon asks, “Saw what, milady?” “I don’t know but it has to be the Lannisters. We already suspect them of treason.” Treason? Because Tyrion slapped the Prince, I didn't think that was a big deal.  
Ser Rodrick holds out the dagger for the group to look at. It's been cleaned of blood and gleams in the light. “This is much to fine for a simple killer to use. The blade is Valaryian Steel and the handle is Dragonbone. This is a very expensive weapon. Only the highest of nobles could afford it.”  
I take the dagger into my bandaged hands and study it as Robb angrily declares his intentions. I know how sharp the blade is, my bandaged hands can attest to that. “They come into our home and attack my brother? If it's war they want-” Theon looks to Robb, standing up straighter. “You know I will stand behind you.” Maester Luwin scolds the two for such talk. War is a dangerous topic and something nobody wants. His eyes are dark when he speaks next. “Lord Stark must be told of this.” I shiver involuntarily. Robb is right, war is on the horizon. Westeros has been quiet for too long.  
Catelyn shakes her head. “I don’t trust a raven to carry these words.” Ravens can be easily intercepted, she's right. Robb steps up proudly, looking just like his father. “I will ride to King’s Landing.” “No," Catelyn snaps at him. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell," she says gesturing to him. "I will go myself.” Catelyn says calmly as she looks around the group. Robb protests immediately. “Mother you can’t. It's too dangerous.” It would be dangerous for her to go alone. The kingsroad is a treacherous place, especially for a noble woman. I hold my hand out to her trying to gather myself, to push down my fear and be brave. “Catelyn, I will go with you. Two women on the road is much less suspicious then one. I can protect you.” She agrees but it takes a moment for Robb to relent. I can tell he hates the thought of us going.  
Catelyn bids goodbye to Bran and Rickon while I speak to Robb and Theon. Nervousness bubbles in my stomach as I think about what lies ahead. It is a long way to the capital, and the road is full of criminals. All this talk of war frightens me. I saw what raiders did to my family when I escaped my farm. I cannot imagine the destruction an army can do. “Robb will you write to Jon when Bran wakes up? I promised to do so, but since I will already be gone…” He hugs me while chuckling. He seems so large as he embraces my small frame. “I will send him word of your trip. I trust Jon with my life, even if my mother doesn’t.” I smile and hug Theon as well. He hands me my bow and quiver of arrows. “I hope you won’t need to use these, but just in case.”  
I wrap my fingers around the wooden bow and place the quiver comfortably at my back. “Do you have any other daggers, Robb? One for both your mother and I? Just in case.” He pulls his own off his belt and hands me another. “You can have mine and Jon’s old one.” I place Jon’s at my belt and put Robb’s in Lady Catelyn’s saddlebag. If the worst should happen we will need these. Though I pray to the gods that doesn't happen.  
“Lady Catelyn are you ready to go?" I call out to her. "We must make haste to the capital. The roads are dangerous,” I inform her politely. Her lips widen into a smile. “Best not call me, My Lady on the road. Just Cat.” Robb helps me up into my saddle and turns to do the same for his mother. “Please be careful, both of you. Send word if you can.” I grip his hand, “We will Robb. We will be back, I promise.”  
I look over to Catelyn, she's in a shabby dress, nothing like what she normally wears. I chose leggings and a tunic with some mismatched leather armor. “Best put our cloaks up. Follow my lead.” I pull my hood over my fair hair and spur my horse forward. He runs out of the castle with Catelyn beside me. “Are we going to ride through the night, Lia?” She calls after a few hours. I nod casting my eyes around the dark woods. My neck prickles with the thoughts of what would happen if someone found us. “Less people are on the road at night. We might not be recognized this way.”  
We ride through the night, pausing only to water our horses at various streams and ponds. I glance to the east and see a little color in the sky, meaning dawn is coming. “Cat? Shall we make camp here?” She looks around at the side stream and forest floor with distaste. “I’m sorry, it’s the best I can do.” I say awkwardly to her while tying up our horses to low lying branches. We can't let them wander off. We will need them to make the trip.  
She pulls her hood off of her auburn hair, which is so much like Sansa's. “No Lia, I’m not meaning to be ungrateful, I am just not used to this sort of living arrangements.” I smile, “I’ll go collect some firewood. I’ll stay within earshot. Yell if you need me.” Cat has probably never slept in the dirt like this. My childhood home was only slightly better then sleeping outside. I shared a bed with my two brothers and it was tiny and now that I'm older I know it probably had fleas and dirt.  
I gather large logs to make a fire and even manage to shoot a hare to eat. This will feed us comfortably for two days. That'll be enough so that we won't have to stop much tomorrow, only to water the horses and tend to personal duties. I return to camp with a bright grin on my face. “I brought supper, Cat.” She stares at the dead rabbit on my shoulder, “I will start the fire while you make that thing edible.”  
I resist the urge to laugh at her disgust and sit next to her. Highborns don't understand what needs to be done to survive if you don't have money. I can't picture any highborn lady doing well on her own out here, maybe Arya if she had a little more training. I pull out Jon’s dagger and skin it, just as my mother taught me. Rabbit was one of the things we ate the most. They're common enough in the forest and I remember my father often came home with several slung over his shoulder. Even at a young age I helped my mother make our meals. That's what girls did. We clean, we cook, and we sew. After the fire is started I place it's body above the flames. The smell makes my stomach growl and waiting for it to be done is hard. After it's firmly smoked I slice pieces off for us to eat. Cat smiles as we eat bits of rabbit and some bread we brought from home. “When all this settles down, perhaps we should consider finding you a husband?”  
I stiffen at her words and I suddenly feel angry at Jon once more. I never allowed myself to think about anyone but him. “I don’t want a husband,” I answer sharply. She chuckles, “I was scared too. When I married Ned. But it isn’t so bad, I promise.” I stare at her blankly. “What if I already gave my heart away?”  
Disbelief crosses her face. She should know that I'm not a child like Sansa. I'm a woman grown now. “Did you?” "Yes," I whisper in response. She sighs, “Well then maybe you can marry for love. It is not common for the nobles but you don’t have a noble last name. Just a noble protector.” I angrily wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. I'm stronger then this. Tears won't do anything, my mother taught me that. Jon went away and he's not coming back, he can't. “I can’t marry for love," I bite out. "He’s gone, and he won’t be coming back,” I bitterly inform her.  
Cat stares at my angry expression. “Lia, who was it?” I whip my face toward hers feeling more angry then before. “What does it matter? I told you he's gone.” I snap at her coldly. She scoots closer to me on the blanket. “It matters to me," she replies softly. "I love you like I love any of my children. When Ned brought you back I was so happy. My womb had been empty for several years. I had Robb and the girls yes, but a woman always wants more children.” She reaches over and touches my messy golden hair in an affectionate manner. “You were already a fighter. Your green eyes studied every movement around you, even as cold and scared as you were when Ned rode through the gates with you. Gods I remember how tiny you were.”  
I listen to her words silently as she continues. “It took us awhile to get you to speak, but when you told us what had happened to you, Ned and I knew we could never throw you out. Not when Robb had already taken a shine to you. He needed more friends his age. So we brought you into our home and I will never regret it.” I process her words and then I hug her feeling better with her comforting words. She always knows what to say. “Thank you Cat. I barely remember my real mother anymore, I only see flashes and remember a few words. I see you as my mother.”  
She puts a hand to her chest; her eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t have it any other way." Her eyes turn mischievous, much like Arya's usually are. Arya may resemble her father but she does take after her mother sometimes. Not that she'd ever admit to it. "Now, tell me child. Who stole your heart?” I take a deep breath and look at her blue eyes before relenting. “It’s Jon,” I whisper softly.  
She looks taken back and I move my gaze to the forest floor to avoid her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I know how she feels about him. “When did this happen?” she asks finally. “I don't know when it really happened. But I told him a few days ago. Before he left.” She sighs and places her arm around my shoulder. “You know I never liked the boy, but I am sorry Lia. It is not easy to have your heart broken. Did he reject you?”  
I shake my head, “I was too late.” My voice breaks as I speak, all my sadness resurfacing. She leans down to look at my heartbroken face, “What do you mean too late?” I finally look at her, “When I confessed my feelings to him, he had already promised to join Benjen in the Night’s Watch. He couldn’t go back on his word, no matter what he felt. He’s too much like his father.” She strokes my hair to comfort me.  
“Heartbreak heals over time," she says kindly. "You are a beautiful young woman. Jon Snow will not be the only man to fancy you.” I glare at her remembering that Jon basically said the same thing. That I should let myself love another man. “I don’t want any other man. It wasn’t a silly little crush. I’m in love with him.”  
She held up her hand to calm me again. “I meant no offense. I can see you have fierce feelings, but Jon is gone. He went to the Wall. You must come to terms with that on your own.” She moves back to the other blanket. “Now get some sleep." She orders. "I’ll take first watch.” 

 

The rest of the trip passes with no incident. Lady Catelyn seems to enjoy being in the Riverlands again. She seems very passionate about her former home as she explains its history to me. I'm always excited to learn new things. We ride through the gates of the capital around mid morning, with cloaks to cover our identities. No one would know me but people might recognize Cat. It's best that we keep ourselves protected. I stare in awe at the Red Keep in the distance. It's exactly as I imagined it would be. I also spy the Sept of Baelor in the distance, on the other side of the city. I wonder if Cat would allow me to at least ride by it. This might be the only time I'm ever in the capital, I want to see everything, just like when I read the stories. Two armored men on horses approach us. I grip the dagger at my belt ready to defend us if necessary. Cutthroats and thieves are common in the lower parts of the city, Rodrick warned me. “Welcome to King’s Landing, Lady Stark. Can you please follow us?” They hand her a piece of paper to read. I watch her hesitantly take it.  
Her eyes travel over the words and she nods to me. We follow them to a building not too far away. The two men escort us inside, my hand poised on the hilt of my dagger the whole time we walk up the stairs. I hope this isn't a trap because I don't think I could fight these men in such small quarters. Jon may have taught me well but I haven't had any real experience in a fight. I realize that we stand in a whorehouse the moment we reach the main room. The walls are covered in thick drapes and tapestries, all of rich color and fabric. Couches line the walls with fancy vases scattered around the table. “Cat!” A small man steps up with a grin. He's surrounded by women provocatively dressed, one even has her breasts exposed. I look at my feet feeling really uncomfortable. Catelyn throws the paper at him, “You little worm!” I sense her distress and step up to stand next to her ready to defend her. Though she seems more annoyed then angry.  
She informs me who it is and I can see she's fuming, Lord Petyr Baelish. She scolds him and they bicker back and forth like children, honestly. I understand that they grew up together so I suppose its not that much of a surprise. I've seen siblings fight like this before. Lord Varys enters the room and greets Catelyn politely, he's wearing long robes. He turns to me, “Ah yes, so many wonderful rumors about the Stark Ward. I wonder which ones could possibly be true?” I’m taken back by his words but he doesn’t elaborate, merely turns back to the others. “Did you bring the dagger?” He asks cheerfully. With a nod from Lady Catelyn I pull the dagger from the back of my belt and hand it over to him, watching him carefully.  
He studies it in awe, running his fingers along the hilt. “Do you know, whose dagger this is?” Cat demands desperately. She wants to find out who attacked us in an attempt to kill Bran more then anything. I can't blame her, Bran didn't deserve it. He frowns and his voice is light as he responds. “I admit, I do not.” Catelyn’s face falls in defeat she really thought we could discover what happened, so Ned could do something. “Well well,” Baelish says while chuckling. “Isn’t this a sight? Something you don’t know, but I do.” His eyes are bright and I watch him as he strides around the room. He tells us how he lost the dagger gambling at a tournament, to Tyrion Lannister. Then he assures us that he'll bring Ned down here. He wishes to keep our arrival a secret.  
Lord Baelish instructs us to wait at his brothel while he discreetly brings Lord Eddard to us. With him up in the Red Keep it will probably be awhile. We're pretty far from the castle. I wish he could bring the girls too. I miss Arya and Sansa dearly. I know they've only been gone a short time but nevertheless I still miss them. We wait patiently while trying to ignore all the ‘intimate’ sounds coming from surrounding rooms. Then we hear a familiar voice, “…you’re a funny little man.” Catelyn rushes to the balcony and harshly whispers, “Ned!” He rushes into the room and embraces Catelyn.  
I step forward and he hugs me as well, his arms warm and comfortable. “What are you two doing here?" He asks looking between us. "It must have been a dangerous trip. What were you two thinking?” Catelyn fills him in on the attack at Winterfell, and what was discovered about the dagger. He looks at the scars on our hands with narrowed eyes. Ned seems very calm about the whole situation, scary calm. They talk it over and I mostly stay silent.  
Lord Varys pulls me aside with a gentle hand. “You my dear girl, are very curious. Is it true that your family was killed?” I eye him suspiciously. “Yes." I answer him honestly, it's not like that information matters, many people know that about me. "It was a very long time ago. I was just a girl.” He pats my shoulder sympathetically. “Your father, he was a hard man was he not?” “How do you know that?” I ask lowly. He smiles brightly. “I have little birds everywhere. They tell me things," he informs me. "Did you ever consider that it was because he wasn’t your father?” I stare at him openmouthed unsure what to say. “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”  
He smiles knowingly. “Oh sweet child. You never considered the possibility? That you were born from another man's seed?” I say nothing and think back to my early memoirs. The yelling and the pain come back to me in flashes. I remember hating him for hitting me. For pushing me aside when I wanted affection. “I mean I guess," I finally agree. "He always treated me worse than my two older brothers." I frown at the memory. "He used to hit me,” I say quietly. Lord Varys nods sympathetically. “Yes, if your real father would have known that. He would have killed that man himself for laying a hand on you.” My eyes shoot up and I practically shout, “You know who my real father is?”  
My voice draws the attention of Cat and Ned. They hurry over to my side, Cat drawing my away. “What is this, Varys? What are you filling Lia’s head with? She’s just a girl.” Ned stands in front of me protectively. Lord Varys smiles, “Yes an important girl, to the right people." He raises his hands innocently at the angry look on Ned's face. "I meant no harm Lord Stark. I only wish to inform the girl of her true heritage.” Both Starks look at me and Ned speaks firmly. “Her family was killed many years ago. I found her in the woods and brought her home to Winterfell.” I can still remember Ned gently lifting me out of the bushes and my first days in the castle.  
“That is all true, yes." Varys replies nodding his head eagerly. He seems excited about whatever he knows. This is a man who preys on the weak. He lives on his information, that much is clear. "But what about her true father?” Cat looks away from the man. Varys cocks his head to the side, his eyes returning to me. “Lia is it? Did you look like the other members of your family?” I shake my head slowly. “No, they all had dark hair and dark eyes like the rest of the North.” He smiles, “Then how is it, that you have golden hair and green eyes? Unless it came from your father?”  
I self-consciously run my fingers through the strands of hair that have pulled loose from my braid. Ned glares at Varys, “Say what you must Lord Varys. Don’t torment the poor girl.” Varys clasps my hand and I hesitantly meet his eyes. “My Lord Stark, Lia is a bastard from the great Kingslayer. Jamie Lannister, himself.” Catelyn stifles a scream and I nearly fall over in shock. “I’m what?”  
He holds up his hands in surrender, “I mean no ill will to any of you. I thought the girl had a right to know who her family is.” I look at Ned my voice getting higher as I question, “He’s lying right? I can’t be related to anyone that could hurt Bran.” Ned studies my face and lightly touches my braided hair, he looks like he's finally seeing something clear. “No, Lia. I don’t think he’s lying. You do favor Ser Jamie and the other Lannisters. You also have their quick wit and temper.” He says thoughtfully, his voice is light but he doesn't seem upset. “How did I never see it?”  
I step backwards and sit down on one of the cushioned ottomans feeling worse then before. “Does this mean that I can’t go home with you? I don’t want to stay here.” Tears form in my eyes as all three adults stare at me. Ned kneels down in front of me, kindly taking my shoulders in his hands. “You can do whatever you want, Lia. If you want to know your father, then I can take you to him right now in the castle," he tells me honestly. 'But he might not even know you exist. And you of course will always be welcome in our home. We love you, the girls love you, and even the boys do. Not that they would admit it,” he adds as an afterthought.  
Cat sits next to me, “You may have Lannister blood in your veins but you were raised as a Stark. We would never want to hurt you or give you up.” I bury my head in my hands, “I didn’t think anything could make my life worse.” Ned sends Cat a confused glance. “Varys could you give us a moment?” He asks turning. Varys bows, “Of course. I must head back to the palace anyway. I’m sorry to be the bearer of such heavy news. It was lovely to see you Lady Stark.” He exits the room and after the door closes Ned asks, “What do you mean, making your life worse? What else has happened?” Cat knows what I speak of and nods her head to me, eyes sympathetic. “You do not have to share if you do not want to.” I swallow my tears and speak, “It all started going downhill when I was attacked." Ned nods thoughtfully as if he expected it. "Then Bran fell and everyone left. Arya, Sansa, and you. But worst of all was Jon leaving," I furiously wipe my tears away. "And to top it all off is that my father is the most famous murderer in Westeros. A kingslayer to boot.” Kingslayer is one of the worst things you can be. Throughout history they are villains.  
Ned sends Catelyn a look. “Why do you say that?” I laugh at the situation. I never would have dreamed any of this would happen. I wish I could change everything. “Because I’m in love with him and he left me for the that godforsaken fucking Wall.” Catelyn raises her eyebrows at my use of language. She sympathetically hugs my shoulder but I brush her off. “Why did you let him go?” I question Ned angrily. He rubs his brow, “He wanted to go. I thought it would be good for him, safer then anywhere else for him. I didn’t want to stop him.” I shake my head, “I confessed everything to him, and he reciprocated my feelings. I gave him everything I had and now he’s just gone.” Catelyn covers her mouth in shock. “You didn’t say that you two had-” I laugh humorlessly. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Now no husband will want me and I’ll be forever in love with a man I will never have.”  
Ned gently wipes the tears off my face. “I’m sorry about everything that has happened. Life gets better, I promise." He informs me. "I lost my father, brother, and sister all within a few months. Even when you lose everything, you will come back with something or someone you love." He glances at Catelyn. "You may never forget but it gets easier with time.” I listen to his words and nod stiffly. “We can discuss more about your so called father when I return home. You girls should leave the city before nightfall. Return to Winterfell and send word when you arrive, so I know you're both safe.”  
Ned hugs me warmly and walks me to my horse. I mount my faithful grey horse with Ned’s help. He smiles when he sees my bow and arrows. “I’m glad my wife will be in such safe hands for the trip back.” I remember my shots he watched down in the courtyard. I grin, “I will do my best. Give Arya and Sansa my regards won’t you?” He laughs, “Arya was already complaining about you not responding to her letter." He answers with a chuckle. "I see why now. Be careful on the road. Keep your eyes out for trouble. I will pray that things get better for you, Lia. Don’t forget that Cat and I love you.” I smile and turn away, to give Ned privacy as he bids goodbye to his wife. 

 

Halfway through our journey we arrive at the Crossroads inn. It is a major stopping point on the King’s Road to Winterfell, right in the heart of Lady Catelyn's former home of the Riverlands. Cat hides her face as we stop for food, people might recognize her but luckily not myself. This was her home and she said she's been here before. I doubt many of these people have seen her. I'm sure many are just passing through. People around us chat happily but I am on edge. My eyes study every face and every possible exit. I have a bad feeling like something is going to jump out at me. But I've been feeling it ever since I found out who my father was.  
A singer joins us at our table. He's pale with a lyre in his hands. “Many blessings upon you. Shall I sing you a song?” I smile at him and politely decline. “No thank you.” He keeps talking much to our annoyance. “It could be the last song you hear, if you are headed north. They don’t appreciate music.” The irony of the fact that he just insulted the Lady of the North makes it hard for me not to giggle.  
The voice of the innkeepers wife carries over to our table. She's over by the entrance, greeting guests. “I’m sorry mi'lord. We are all filled up.” I turn and see Tyrion Lannister with several guards walking into the inn. He waves a golden dragon around in his fingers. “Is there anything I can do to convince someone to give up their room?”  
Lady Catelyn looks away as a man speaks up trying to conceal her identity. The last thing we need is to have a Lannister recognize her. “You can have my room.” Tyrion tosses the coin to him which he easily catches. “Clever man. Please bring me some food and ale too.” The singer jumps up from our table eager to entertain a far wealthier guest. “My lord let me sing you a song. Perhaps of your fathers victory in King’s Landing?”  
“I would rather eat my own arm then hear that tale again." He stops right next to our table and Cat pulls her veil further. "Lady Stark?" He calls out in shock when his eyes fall upon her. "What an unexpected surprise!” I inwardly grown as Cat and I both turn to face the dwarf. I wonder if he knows that he’s my uncle? What a strange thing to think about. Cat's eyes are hard when they look down upon the dwarf.  
Everyone stares at us when Cat stands and gives a speech. She walks around greeting the soldiers in the room. I follow her as she goes wondering what her purpose is. “This man came into my home as a guest and conspired to murder my son," she calls out while pointing her finger at him. "A boy only ten years of age. I call upon you to seize him and await the king’s justice!” All the men in the room draw their swords and hold them steady at Lord Tyrion Lannister, who seems quite shocked at the turn of events. I can honestly say I didn't expect Cat to openly arrest Tyrion. I figured she would let Ned handle things in the capital. Part of me thinks this is not the best idea but who am I to question her?  
Before we ride out to the Eyrie, where her sister Lysa rules. Cat pulls me aside just before I mounted my grey mare. “I think you should ride north. Return home and tell Robb what has happened here. He may need to call the banners should Ned need them.” I frown thinking about how dangerous it will be for her to continue on alone, for me to continue alone. I should stay with her to protect her. “But Lady Catelyn…” She holds up her hand and cuts me off. “No buts. This is an order.” I nod relenting. I can't go against her orders as she is the Lady of my home. “I will make haste at once, Cat. I shall send a raven to the Eyrie when I arrive. Be safe.” She gives me a tight hug before I depart. "You as well. Give my boys love for me."  
She bids me farewell as I ride north alone. I'm frightened each night I have to sleep. Anyone could approach me and slit my throat to steal my belongings. I don't sleep well and choose to ride through day and night, merely for some peace of mind. The wind steadily grows colder as I draw closer to Winterfell. Colder then it was when I left, but only just. I ride day and night only stopping to eat and sleep if needed. I’m thankful for the warmth of my horse, because my cloak is far too light for the turning weather.  
Finally after several days of hard riding I reach Winterfell. I'm so relieved to see its towers in the distance. I hear a familiar shout from the ramparts. “Open the gates!” I lead my horse into the courtyard to find Robb, Theon, and Maester Luwin waiting. It's so early for them to be awake. Robb helps me off my horse and I find my legs are sore from riding. “Lia," Robb's voice is filled with relief. "I’m glad you have returned safely. Where is my mother?”  
I grimace hoping he doesn't hate me for leaving her down south. “She sent me north. I left her with Riverlands men just outside of the crossroads inn.” He looks back at Maester Luwin before returning his gaze to me. “She captured Lord Tyrion and intends to take him to her sister, Lady Arryn in the Eyrie for a trail. She's accusing him of sending the assassin.” Robb runs a hand through his auburn curls, ones that look so much like Bran's. “What did you learn in King’s Landing?”  
“Perhaps we should speak of these matters in private?” I say casting a look around the yard. I would think everyone in Winterfell is trustworthy but we live in dark times. Anyone could be a spy. Robb nods and guides me to his fathers solar. He sits after offering me water, which I graciously accept. “Lia, you seem troubled. Did you see my father when you were in the capital?”  
“Yes," I answer him softly. "Your father seemed to be doing well, although he seemed unhappy and stressed but I suppose that comes with the job of running Westeros. He intends to discover the truth about the Lannister’s treason and possible attack on Bran.” Robb leans back in his chair his expression puzzled. “Good. Bran has awoken, as I’m sure you know now. He’s taking his injury quite hard. The only thing that confuses me is that when Lord Tyrion stopped here on his return from the Wall he provided Bran with a way to still be able to ride a horse.”  
I grin at him feeling happiness for Bran. He loves riding horses more then most. “He must be pleased. I would like to speak with him after I get some rest.” Robb chuckles, “Rickon will also be excited to see you, he constantly asked where you were." I smile thinking about just how much I missed the boys. "Now, before you go. what is it that is bothering you?" He asks judging my expression. "Is it Jon again? I got a letter from him and it didn’t really say much, just that he’s training.” I blink a few times processing it. “While Jon is always on my mind, no, that is not what’s bothering me this time.”  
His eyes meet my tired gaze and I decide to tell him. “When we arrived in King’s Landing. Your mothers old friend Petyr Baelish knew we were coming. He had men meet us at the gates of the city. We were escorted to one of his" I stumble over my words and I know my face must be flushed. "Umm establishments that he owns.” Robb watches my expression curiously. “What kind of establishment?”  
My cheeks heat up and I feel embarrassed. “Oh, it was um well I suppose it was a brothel.” Robb eyes widen in anger, “He brought you and my mother to a whorehouse? How dare he!” It's pretty funny how angry he is. Robb is quite protective of his family. I hold my hands up to calm him down. “Robb, that’s not the point. You father met us there. But he wasn’t alone.”  
“Who was with him?” “Have you ever heard of Varys, the Lord of Whispers?” He nods and his eyes narrow considerably. “Yes, even here in the north the spider has a reputation.” I take a deep breath fighting the urge to flee to my chamber. “He pulled me aside while your parents talked. He knew all about me, but I had never met him before.” He wasn't with the king's party when they came here. The small council all stayed to govern the city.  
“He knows everything. That is his purpose,” Robb states with a nod. “I know, but he knew things I had only told one other person," I say remembering how angry Jon was when I told him about my father. "He knew that I didn’t look like my mother or father. He knew that my father would hit me, as a child.” Robb’s gaze shows sadness and sympathy but I ignore it. I've come to terms with my past. It's over and they're dead. “He told me that the man who I thought was my father wasn’t actually true. I’m a bastard," I admit to him. "I guess.” When I look down I can see that my hands are shaking.  
Robb sighs, “That doesn’t change anything. Lia, you’re a part of our family, you always have been.” I shake my head, my eyes burning with tears. “I’m Jamie Lannister’s bastard.” Robb’s mouth forms a silent ‘oh’. Will he look at me differently? Or will he take it the same way his parents did? “I still don’t know what to think of it. He probably doesn’t even know, or even if he does, I doubt he cares.”  
Robb stands up and looks out the window. “That is troubling news, but I stand by my point. You may have lions blood in your veins, but you belong with the wolves.” I laugh, feeling immense relief. “You know the cold has never really bothered me too much. I think you're right. I’m going to get some rest. Thanks for speaking with me.” He smiles, “Tomorrow we are going out riding with Bran. I expect you’ll be there?” I grin, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
After a long night of uninterrupted sleep, I wake feeling refreshed. I walk to the rookery and send two ravens, one to the Eyrie, and the other to Castle Black. I am careful about what I write but Maester Luwin promises me that these birds are his best. The letter to Catelyn is informative and short. The letter to Jon is personal and long. I tell him how much I miss talking to him and that there is more that I can’t put in this letter. I'm still angry at him for leaving but I also miss him so much. I already haven't seen him in so long, perhaps Ned is right and it'll get easier as time goes on.

 

I saddle my white horse next to Theon, listening to him and Robb speak happily about the trip. I daresay we won't be gone long. Bran won't be able to ride for long and it's already getting cold out. We're leaving Rickon with Maester Luwin and he's so upset about it. Bran's saddle works perfectly and allows him to work a horse as well as any other person. He rides around the forest in circles whooping loudly. I'm happy to see him out of bed, acting more like the boy I know.  
Theon, Robb, and I discuss the sad news we received from King’s Landing. Jory was such a good man, he didn't deserve what happened to him. “War is on the horizon. The loss of Jory will hit us hard,” Robb whispers. Theon asks, “When are you going to tell Bran?” Robb shakes his head, “Today is a good day. I don’t want to sadden him with this.” I look away from Robb’s gaze as he and Theon discuss my true father. I can’t believe that he speared Ned through the leg. I hope that Arya and Sansa are alright. They should have come back to Winterfell with me. I could have protected them. King's Landing must be a nightmare for them. Robb and Theon then argue about what to do about the attack, and Robb tells Theon off in an angry manner.  
Suddenly I look back at the field and notice Bran is gone, no where in sight. I elbow Robb in the side to gain his attention. “Where is Bran?” He stands up and looks around. Theon notices our worried looks and stands as well, but he walks off, still angry at Robb. He can be so dramatic sometimes. Robb and I separate to look for Bran. After searching for awhile, I hear the clanging of steel and run in that direction.  
I see Bran on his horse and Robb fighting off several men. I run down the hill as fast as my legs can carry me. I somehow manage not to trip over the hem of my dress as I go. I should have worn pants. They are at a standstill when I draw close. Robb is holding one man by the hair and another man is holding Bran with a knife to his throat. Robb is slowly lowering his sword as a surrender. He wouldn't ever let them hurt Bran and neither will I. I draw my bow quietly and notch an arrow. I slowly pull the string back closing one eye to take aim. I pray to all the gods for a good shot and release my arrow. It flies true and hits him in the eye.  
Another arrow tip protrudes from his chest as I rush forward. Robb nods at me and we both kneel by Bran. Theon smiles and holds an arrow at the other hostage. “Are you hurt?” Robb asks Bran worriedly. I see the cut on his leg and I know that if he wasn't paralyzed it would be quite painful. “It doesn’t hurt. I promise.” Bran says looking at my expression. I share a worried look with Robb. “Let me wrap it alright?” He nods and I cut part of the saddle blanket with my knife. I tie it tightly around the wound hoping to stop the bleeding, but this is beyond my experience. I may be better with healing then most but Maester Luwin knows everything. “We need to get him back to the castle, Maester Luwin needs to see him, right away,” I whisper to Robb.  
Theon is grinning at us, “He’s a tough little lad! Look at these men. Robb you are no longer a boy. To take down these war-” Robb stares at him in disbelief, “Are you insane? Your shot was way to close to Bran! Another few inches and your arrow could have pierced him! What if you would have missed?”  
They stare at each other angrily, Robb holding Bran and Theon still poised to shoot the arrow. “What about the woman?” I ask quietly trying to break up the tension. All of our eyes turn to the begging woman on the ground. Finally Robb decides, “We will keep her alive. Theon bind her hands and take her back. Lia, go get our horses. We need to hurry back. It’s getting dark.”


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that Osha, the woman who attacked Bran, is a wilding. She somehow got over, or through the Wall, and made her way down south to Winterfell without coming across anyone else. It's amazing that she didn't encounter anyone. Lord Umber always has patrols looking for wildings. He is particularly harsh when hunting them down. She seems nice enough when I speak to her, but different. She doesn't understand some of the words I use and I do my best to explain how things are down south of the Wall. I can't imagine how different her life was up there. Beyond the Wall was probably dark and far colder. She tells dark tales of what is happening north of the Wall. She whispers of the white walkers and a great wilding army. When she tells her tale of what she has seen she gets a dark and haunted look in her eye. Her words chill me to the bone and to think that Jon will be up there fighting scares me even more. I would never want to encounter either of those things, but the White Walker's haven't exited for thousands of years and the Night's Watch protects us from the wildings at Castle Black. Maybe she's just trying to scare us.  
The next few weeks at the castle are peaceful; I ride with Bran, play with Rickon, advise Robb, and write letters to Jon. News from King's Landing has been less troubling then in the past. Perhaps Ned has taken care of everything. I hope Arya and Sansa are getting along alright. I'm sure if things get tense again Ned will send them away. Jon informed me in his last letter that he had taken his vows and been assigned as a steward to the Lord Commander, a Northern man, by the name of Jeor Mormont. I can tell by his words that he is upset by this. I assume that he would have wanted to be a ranger like his uncle Benjen. He also tells me of the friends he has made, Samwell Tarly, Pyp, and Grenn. Reading his words makes me miss him so much more. It's been months since we parted and I hoped it wouldn't hurt this much anymore, but it still does. I think about him everyday, just seeing where we used to practice in the night causes me to forget what I'm doing. I hope Ned's words are right and time will heal my heartbreak.  
A morning, several days later brings light snowfall. It dusts the courtyard and the branches of the godswood trees. This is my favorite time at Winterfell. It's always so beautiful when it snows here. I think I'm lucky to live where it snows. The sands of Dorne and foreign lands across the sea seem so strange to me. Bran sits near a brazier with Osha, Hodor, and Summer. They're all drinking warmed tea from the kitchens, and Osha is making Hodor and Bran laugh. She tells strange jokes but they are funny. Bran is wrapped in thick furs but he's smiling which is wonderful to see. I play tag with Rickon; smiling at his giggles. I usually run slow allowing him to catch up with me. Though I can't run quite as fast with my heavy skirts. Shaggydog watches from the other side of the yard, his eyes never leaving us. Suddenly the doors from the main hall burst open and Robb emerges with wild looking eyes. His hair is unruly and immediately I know something is wrong.  
Rickon stops laughing and looks at me uncertainly, his big blue eyes shaking. Children are perceptive and he always can tell when something is wrong. “Lia, come with me we must speak.” Robb's voice is slightly shaky which alarms me even more. Robb is strong and something must be terribly wrong for him to be so out of sorts. I detach Rickon from my leg gently, brushing my fingers over his curls. “I’ll be back and we can play more. Why don’t you go play with Osha?” Osha looks between Robb and I and shakes her head, she doesn't understand southern politics but she must know that the boys need to be busied. Children are the same everywhere and don't need their innocence corrupted, even in our dark world. "Come here little one," she reaches out kindly. "I bet you can't catch me!" He giggles once more and chases after her. Robb clutches my arm like a lifeline and pulls me inside, where other loyal Stark men are waiting.  
He thrusts a letter into my hands and I read the words. “Treason?" My voice cries out into the silent chamber. "Your father would never attempt to take the throne. He could have had it twenty years ago and he gave it to Robert instead!” Robb looks at Maester Luwin, eyes uncertain. “Sansa wrote this?” I look down at the letter once more and recognize Sansa's delicate handwriting. She always had the prettiest signature. Maester Luwin looks grim, “It is by her hand yes, but these are the Queen’s words.” Cersei must be manipulating Sansa into doing this. Theon sits at the table watching everything quietly. I always knew that the Lannister's were bad people. How can I possibly be related to these monsters?  
"Oh, I'll go to King's Landing," Robb states firmly regarding what Sansa's letter says. "But I won't go alone." Shivers run down my spine and I open my mouth to caution him. "Maester Luwin," he says directing his gaze to him. "Summon the bannermen." “Robb they will see this as a threat. You must tread carefully. They hold your father and your sisters,” I say quietly. He turns to me; “They swore loyalty to my father. Lets see what their words are worth.” He sits back at the table next to Theon after the rest of the men leave. “Are you afraid?” Theon asks eyeing Robb’s shaking hand. “I must be,” Robb replies shortly. “Good. That means you aren’t stupid. War is serious.”  
I rub my eyes with my hands. How can this all be happening? Everything was perfect a few months ago. “When you ride out," I begin hesitantly looking to Robb. "I want to go with you.” Both men look up at me with shocked expressions. “It will be too dangerous. You should stay here,” Robb objects with a frown. I glare at him defiantly, “I’m better than both of you with a bow," I snap at them. "And though I may not have your strength, I took the same sword lessons as you, only a few hours later when the rest of the castle was asleep.” Robb and Theon stare at me in shock, “You what? How? When?” They ask me at the same time.  
I smile remembering Jon sneaking out of his room to meet me outside the stables, both of us always with foolish grins. “I learned everything you did just after you went to sleep. Everyday you studied sword work. Jon taught me the same day when everyone was supposed to be asleep.” Theon laughs, “You think you can actually be of use? You’re just a girl, and not even a noble one!” Anger boils in my veins and I snap at him, “I have noble blood in my veins just as you do, Theon Greyjoy! And actually I think I would be able to outmatch you in anything! Whether it be weapons, horses, or history." Robb's mouth drops open in surprise at my harsh words. "We all know how useless you were during lessons. Far more stupid then the rest of us.” Our eyes meet across the table, his lip is curling and I know he's trying to come up with something to insult me with.  
Theon glares at me and Robb stands up trying to break the tension. “If you truly wish to join us I cannot stop you." I feel relieved and I grin victoriously. "I believe that my brother would have taught you everything he knows before leaving. The bannermen have been called. They will be here within the week. We cannot be squabbling amongst ourselves," he finishes with a pointed look at both of us. He takes a deep breath before snapping, "Theon! Leave Lia alone, she is not your concern.” He walks out with Grey Wind trailing behind him. Theon and I glare at each other once more before I follow Robb out of the hall.

 

Later that week, at the welcoming feast for the bannermen, I sit at the head table in between Rickon and Bran. Rickon looks around at the bannerman in awe. He has never seen all his father's men gathered in one place. The last time they were all here he was only a babe in Catelyn's arms. He eats all his food quickly and I know he wants nothing more then to ask Robb and I questions. Bran on the other hand, is only pushing his food around his plate. Ever since his accident he's been even more picky then usual. It used to be hard to get him to eat, now it's impossible. Men laugh as they eat and drink their fill, the hall is loud and rowdy. The northmen are known for their unique behavior, they can be rather rowdy. "Bran," I say turning to look at him. "You need to finish your food. You've hardly eaten anything." My voice is firm and much to my surprise motherly. His plate is still full of carrots and mutton. He only drank some water and had a few bites of bread. It's not enough for him to be healthy. "I'm not hungry," he murmurs quietly. I sigh turning to Robb for help. But Robb is watching all the men in the room, ignoring us. "Robb?" I question to get his attention. He doesn't turn and his eyes are wide as he watches all the northerners below us. After calling for him a few more times I begin to get annoyed. I know he's a little overwhelmed but he needs to help out with his brothers. I step on his foot with the heel of my boot to get his attention. "Ow!" he hisses and finally looks at me. I jerk my head in Bran's direction. Robb's eyes dart between the full plate on the table then to Bran. "Bran!" Robb snaps quickly understanding what I'm so upset about. "Finish your dinner." Bran pouts but begrudgingly brings his carrot filled spoon back to his mouth. Without Catelyn here, Robb and I have been doing our best to take care of the boys, but we aren't parents. Grey Wind and Summer sit under the table hoping for scraps. Shaggydog is kept in Rickons room because he is much too wild to be around guests. Rickon and I will bring him all the scraps from dinner. He usually growls at everyone but those closest to the family. Once everyone is fed the hall falls silent, awaiting for Robb's announcements. All of them are eager to march to rescue Ned and the girls. Robb informs Lord Umber that he will not be in charge of the vanguard when he marches south. Lord Umber argues with Robb in front of everyone in the hall and threatens to return home to the Last Hearth. Doing so would be a horrible insult not only to Robb but to Ned down in King's Landing. If his banner men refuse to come to his aid, what is their loyalty worth?  
Robb stands pushing his chair back slowly; his face calm. “You are welcome to do so," he says to Greatjon Umber. "But when I finish with the Lannister’s I will march my army back to the north and hang you for being an oath breaker.” His voice is low and clear, I'm surprised by the amount of authority it possesses. The hall is silent and everyone is watching the exchange, no one else daring to intervene. Lord Umber throws his chair back and stands causing many other men to do so, hands going to the hilt of their blades. The feeling in the hall is tense, enough so that I feel fear creeping in my chest. “OATH BREAKER IS IT?" Greatjon roars, looking wildly around the hall. "I will not sit here and listen to a...a boy insult me!” He reaches for his sword at his waist and I pull Bran and Rickon’s chairs back away from the table, feeling suddenly frightened. Before anyone even unsheathes their swords, Grey Wind leaps up onto the table and charges at Lord Umber. His teeth are showing and low growls are coming from his throat. The wolf tackles him to the ground and then I hear Lord Umber cry out in pain. The rest of the crowd gives a collective groan from the sound.  
I cover both Bran and Rickon's eyes, Bran pushing my hand out of the way to look. How could Robb allow this to happen in front of his little brothers? They shouldn't be forced to see such bloodshed, they're only boys. I raise my eyes from the scene below me to glare at Robb, but his eyes are on Greatjon Umber. He's calm, impassive even. Grey Wind has torn off a few of Lord Umber's fingers from the bite. “The Umber’s are not even worthy to cut my meat,” Robb states calmly. Lord Umber laughs to my surprise. He holds up his injured hand showing the missing fingers. Blood drips from his wound onto the stone floor. “Your meat......" he trails off. "Is tough.” The rest of the hall starts to laugh and I harshly yell at Robb. “This is no place for your brothers." Robb's eyes return to me in surprise, as if he forgot we were here. "Rickon will have nightmares for weeks!" I snap at him. "I’m taking them to their chambers. I hope you’re all pleased with yourselves.” I finish looking around at the men who are laughing at the bloodshed.  
The men in the room watch silently as I throw my own chair back. The scraping against the stone is the only sound in the room. I pick up a crying Rickon, and he buries his face into my neck. I feel his tears soak through my cloak. He's only six! He shouldn't have to see such bloodshed. “Hodor?" I call to him. "Can you please help me bring Bran to his chambers? And Osha, can you bring us some food? Summer! Come!” The direwolf jumps up and follows Bran and Hodor out of the hall. With one last scathing look I follow them letting the door slam behind me.  
The men all look at Robb, “Well ain’t she fierce?” Lord Umber says respectfully. Robb nods feeling slightly ashamed for his actions. “Yes, that she is. No doubt she’s right. My little brothers are too young for this, especially Rickon.” Robb glances after Lia where she disappeared, guilt eating him up. They all agree and continue to discuss plans for travel and army set up.  
I send a letter to Jon the day before we plan to ride out. I tell him of my plans to ride out with Robb’s army and tell him that Bran and Rickon will remain in Winterfell where they'll be safe. I explain to him that I won’t be able to send another raven till I return and wish him the best. I kiss both Bran and Rickon goodbye. “You will be good boys for Maester Luwin, yes? Work on your lessons and try not to whine too much," I joke lightly. "Osha will help you while I’m gone. Don’t be sad, I promise I'll be back. Bran, you could help Rickon write a letter to Jon, he would love that.” Robb says goodbye to Bran once more the morning we leave, reminding him that he was the man of the house now, the Stark in Winterfell.  
I ride next to Robb and some of the other northern lords. They are uneasy about my presence but Robb tells them that he wants me at his side. Riding south down the kings road with an army is exhilarating. We make good time, marching with haste. I pray that we can free Ned and bring the girls home. Hopefully this will blow over and the Stark's can return to the north. I’m wearing armour and carrying all the weapons I could want as we ride south. I brought my favorite bow from Winterfell and Robb made sure I have a decent sword on my waist. Mikken forged it just before we left especially for me. It's lighter then most swords and a little thinner, I absolutely love it. Lady Maege Mormont and I become fast friends after I'm introduced to her. The Mormonts are always well known for their fierce warrior women and I'm honored that she's taken a liking to me. I scout with her and her men most nights. Her lessons are interesting and I ask her more questions then I care to admit. But she teaches me how to survive in the wilderness should I ever get lost and she also shows me how to shoot with a crossbow. I've never used one before and it's much different then using a bow. But it takes much more arm strength, that I unfortunately don't have. I'm strong for a woman; but not nearly as strong as she is. She tells me that I need to build up my strength if I'm to be a formidable fighter and I begin to work on the exercises she suggests each night.  
We make camp on a lake in-between the Riverlands and the north, and have held this position for several days. Stark tents line the fields as far as the eye can see. At night thousands of fires burn. If anyone came into this valley they'd see an army prepared for war. I spend most of my time with Robb and Theon. Theon and I try to comfort Robb as he stresses about his command. I can't even imagine what he has on his mind, with Ned and the girls as captives. Before his father had left, he had barely ruled over anything. Now he's in command of a massive force of northern men, all relying on him to lead them. I sit and watch Robb move various markers along a map of Westeros, and discuss tactics with his lords. He listens to all their input before making decisions, I think his father would be proud. They all argue about where to send forces, if it was I, I would end the siege of Riverrun before moving west to take Casterly Rock. That is the source of all Lannister power, if it was lost they'd have nothing and nowhere to run. Suddenly all the men stand and bow courteously. Robb and I turn and see his mother Catelyn standing before the tent. She's dressed in traveling clothes with a cloak around her shoulders. I can tell she's tired from her expression, she must have been riding all day to reach us. “Lady Catelyn!” I gasp in delight. I hadn't seen her since we separated at the crossroads inn. She was supposed to be in the Eyrie with her sister, I wonder what happened there? I step forward and hug her and she graciously wraps her arms around my waist. "Hello Lia," she greets me warmly. “Mother!” Robb exclaims in surprise. His smile fades at her upset expression. “You look well, my son.” All the other men greet her respectfully, even to my surprise, Theon. “I would like to speak to my son alone, if you’ll forgive me.” She says addressing the other lords. Lord Umber looks at the others, “You heard her! Move your asses!” I make to follow them but stop when Catelyn calls out to me. “Lia, you can stay as well.” I nod and close the tent flap for privacy.  
Robb hugs his mother and she strokes his curly hair. The love she has for him shines in her eyes. I wish I would have had a mother like her. She reminisces about his birth and current situation. He shows her the letter from Sansa. “There’s no mention of Arya,” Cat states sadly. I hope Arya is unhurt, besides Robb and Jon I was always closest with her. She's too young to be trapped like this. Robb looks grim. “No, just Sansa.” She sighs and places a hand on her head tiredly. “How many men do you have?” “18,000," He states proudly. "I’ve been commanded to go and swear fealty at King’s Landing.” Catelyn’s head shoots up, the fear evident in her eyes. “If we go there, we will never leave." The stories of Ned's father and brother come back to me. They went to the capital and never returned either. Killed by the Mad King. My fear for Ned and the girls doubles at the thought, they can't kill them. "Our only hope is to beat them in the field.” We sit in silence as Lady Catelyn tells us about war. She may have never fought in a war but she played an important role in Robert's Rebellion. When she married Ned that tied the Riverlands forces to his side.  
“Lia, you look more comfortable in that armor then in any dress.” I smile while swinging my legs back and forth. “I’m not a lady.” She smiles and corrects me. “You are always going to be a lady, no matter what you wear.” A smile breaks across Robb’s face. “I spared with her this morning and I gotta say mother, she’s very talented.” Catelyn smiles knowingly. “Oh yes. Ned and I used to watch you and Jon from our window. You weren’t quite as stealthy as you thought.” I blush, feeling embarrassment burn. “I meant no offense, my lady.” She waves her hand, in an uninterested manner. “Call me Cat, Lia.” I smile but I'm unsure if I should be using her first name. “Cat.” "And Ned wanted to let you keep doing it. I think he was proud of the pair of you for practicing. You worked very hard." I think back to all the times Jon knocked me into the dirt, I always got back up. "I did. I enjoyed it." Robb points to the map and tells his mother his battle plan. Some soldiers bring in a captured Lannister prisoner, a spy. Robb commands that they let him go and gives him a message for Tywin Lannister, a very inaccurate count of the amount of men he has.  
Per Catelyn’s suggestion we ride for The Twins, hoping for passage. The castle isn't very large only with a bridge across the river. This is the only way to get to the south. We wait outside to be accepted in for an audience. Catelyn informs us that Lord Walder is a careful and haughty man. He is very old and famous for not showing up during the rebellion. Theon and I shoot all ravens that leave the castle, not wanting our movements sent to the Lannister’s. It would be a disaster if they came upon us here, we would be trapped and doomed. “I will not have any men making bargains for me,” Robb remarks with pride after several men suggests that he send a parlay into the castle. Catelyn responds with bright eyes, “You are right. That is why I will go.” All of the lords and Robb immediately protest the idea, thinking it too dangerous. “You are not going alone,” Robb finally says to her. She smiles and looks at me, “I won’t go alone. Lia will come with me." I beam at her across the table. She obviously trusts me to go with her and I'm honored. "I’ve known Lord Walder since I was a girl. He would not hurt a Tulley,” Cat states firmly.  
I bow my head to her and Robb. “I will escort Lady Catelyn into the twins. If they try to hurt her, then they’ll need a new lord of the crossing.” The men all laugh at my words but I mean them. I will do anything to protect her, I'd even die if need be. After everything she and Ned did for me I owe them this much. I will do everything I can to protect them and their children. They're my family. I change into a dress to act as Lady Catelyn’s handmaiden. It's a pink one that someone had on hand. Luckily it fits nicely and after I tame my hair I decide that I'm presentable enough to be a high lady's maid. I take a few throwing knives from the armory and slip them into my boots, just in case. Jon always said I had a talent for ranged weaponry. Two men in Frey armor escort us into the fortress. They're both small and skinny, not at all like knights.  
Lord Frey awaits us in the main hall. He's an ancient man with greasy long hair. He has a weak chin and he smiles lewdly at me. I listen silently as Catelyn and Lord Frey make a deal. Even now I can tell that he's only listening to be sure this is the best type of deal her can make. He's ambitious. My eyes are constantly scanning the hall for threats. All of the hair on my body is standing on end when Lord Frey looks at me, his eyes darting up and down. “Who is this girl?" He demands. "A gift?” When he smiles I can see his uneven teeth and I try not to gag. I stiffen at his lewd words. “No Lord Frey." Cat says sharply sparing a glance at me. "This is my handmaiden. She attends me at all times.” “Hmmmph." His upper lip pouts out. "Pretty thing isn’t she? Nice tits.” I look to the floor and clench my fists, wanting more than anything to knock his remaining teeth out. “She is a nice girl from Wintertown." Cat says offhandedly as if I don't matter. "Now, do we have a deal?” She asks while raising an auburn eyebrow. He laughs. “Let us speak more privately.”  
I leave with the rest of the court, unhappily. I came to protect Cat; not stay behind. But if he tried to attack her, I daresay even a small child could fight him off. An hour later Catelyn emerges and links her arm with mine. “Come let us go back to my son.” I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well?" She looks around at the Frey guards and I get the hint. I must be silent till we bring the terms to Robb. We are given our horses back by Frey men and we ride across the bridge. Night has fallen and Robb's camp is lit up with torches and braziers. We approach Robb and his men in their tent. They're all seated around a war map laughing about something, apparently they're calm enough to be joking. “Well? What did he say?” Robb asks as soon as we enter. Catelyn inclines her head, “Lord Walder has granted you and your men crossing. He is also offering you almost all his men to take with you.”  
Robb nods looking relieved. If she wouldn't have struck a bargain we would never have been able to make it south and more men is always good. “And what does he want in return?” Catelyn briefly closes her eyes, as if in pain. “You will be taking on his son as your personal squire. He expects a knighthood for him.” Robb eagerly nods and waves his hand. “Fine. That’s easy enough. And?” Catelyn looks uncomfortable; “Arya will marry one of his sons when she comes of age.” Robb and I share a look. “She won’t be very happy about that.” I pity the man who tries to tie Arya down. Secretly, I think Ned admired her fiery spirit. I certainly liked having her take after me. Catelyn cracks a smile at the thought of her daughter. “And when the fighting is done, you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever one you prefer.” The color drains from Robb’s face, “I see. Did you get a look at his daughters?” My heart goes out to Robb. Marriage alliances are normal for highborn children. But he always assumed that he would get a choice. Now his choice is limited to one family, and not a very good one at that. “I did, and one of them was…” She trails off. Theon snorts in laughter. I kick him under the table, my eyes narrowing to slits. Someday he'll have to do the same thing, and he won't be happy either. At least Robb will treat the girl good, even if he doesn't love her.  
“Do you agree?” She asks him quietly. “Can I refuse?” Robb's voice shakes slightly, showing slight weakness. Catelyn shakes her head, “Not if you want to cross.” Firmly he says, “Then I agree.” He leaves the tent quickly and I don’t dare follow him. I think he needs some time to process what he just agreed to. 

 

The following morning we cross the bridge and separate into two groups. Robb sends some men to draw the Lannister's main forces away while Robb takes the remaining men to shatter the others. I stay with Lady Catelyn, much to my dismay. I argued with Robb about going with him but he commanded me to stay and protect her. I relented after a heated argument. I decide to send letters to Bran, Rickon, and Jon. I tell Bran and Rickon to send any letters to the Twins if they need to contact us. I tell Jon about the Frey deal and again how much I wish he was with us. It's been so long that my anger with him has begun to fade. I know now that Jon is honorable for keeping his word to join the Night's Watch. I hope that it's everything he dreamed of, seeing as he gave me up for it. My thoughts seem selfish so I try and brush them away. Catelyn watches me over her book as I write.  
“Are you writing back home?” I look up and see her smiling at me. I point to an already sealed letter. “That one is for Bran and Rickon.” She gets up and walks over to the table, “Then whom are you writing to?” I move my body to block her view of my paper feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment. “I’m writing to Jon. I haven’t heard from him since before I left Winterfell.” I look down to avoid her gaze. “I’m sure the boy is fine.” I exhale, “I hope so.”  
Robb’s distraction plan works perfectly. All of Lord Tywin’s forces marched on our 2,000 men, while Robb took the other 18,000 and attacked the other Lannister force that was sieging Riverrun. It must have worked perfectly, because the messenger was ecstatic when he reached us. I wait with Lady Catelyn for our men to return, both of us worried despite the messenger. We're mounted on horses awaiting news outside of our camp. The fields here are beautiful with wildflowers growing all around, Catelyn is very lucky to have grown up around here. My mother told me she was born in the riverlands and I assume that my brothers and I were as well before we moved to the north. Soon the sounds of horses could be heard. I finger an arrow just in case, you can never be too sure who you'll come across in the open. The roads are always a dangerous place, even during peace. Now that there are armies in the field, deserters and people fleeing the violence is a common sight. When horses crash onto the field we see that it is Robb leading them. Stark banners fly in the wind behind him. Catelyn starts to cry in joy as we ride forward to meet him. Robb takes his position in between us and motions to his men. His curls are messy and there is some blood on his armor.  
“Mother, I have a surprise for you,” He tells her while beaming. I've never seen him look so excited, not even when we were children. She laughs while wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. “And what is that, my son?” I can tell just how relieved she is that Robb is unharmed from the battle. Two soldiers come forward, and they're dragging something after them. A figure bound with his head covered in a sack is brought forward and thrown at our feet. The person groans when they hit the ground, and I can tell from that sound that they are male. Both Robb and his gathered men are grinning like fools, this must be a big deal. When Lord Umber rips the sack off, I find myself staring into the same eyes as my own. My birth father, Jamie Lannister lies at our feet.  
I suck in a deep breath in surprise. Catelyn glances at me out of the corner of her eye as Robb tells the tale of his victory. I have not seen him this happy in months. Robb's battle plan was incredible. Now he has one of the most valuable hostages possible. Everyone knows that Jamie is one of the leaders of the Lannsiter army. His family would do anything to get him back, perhaps we can exchange him for Ned and the girls. Then this chaos will end and we can all go back home. Jamie gets up onto his knees looking exhausted. I'm guessing the battle was hard. “Lady Stark. I would offer you my sword, but it seems that I have lost it,” he jokes holding his chained wrists out to her. Catelyn snarls, “I do not want your sword. I want my family back.” Theon shouts out from behind us, “Take his head my lord. Send it to his father!” Robb barely looks over at him. “He is more use alive then dead.” Thank god Robb understands. This may be exactly what we needed to get Ned and the girls home. Catelyn calls to the guard, her voice full of pride. “Take him away. Put him in irons!” Some of the men cheer at her words.  
When they drag Jamie to their feet he proposes something to Robb, a one on one duel. “You fight for the Stark’s, I fight for the Lannister’s. Let’s end this war right now.” I glance over at Robb and beg him not to agree. Jamie is one of the best fighters in the seven kingdoms. His skills are renowned around the country. Robb’s honesty surprises me, he isn't usually one to back down. “If we do it your way, Kingslayer. You would win." He shakes his head, "We’re not doing it your way. We’re doing it my way, with loyal men, who fight for a good cause.” Lord Umber drags Jamie away as the army cheers once more. Robb gives a speech to his men. It’s the best speech I’ve ever heard. He will truly make a good warden of the north someday.  
The next day I finally receive a letter from Castle Black. The scroll is marked with a black seal bearing the sigil of the Night's Watch. I recognize it from my studies with Maester Luwin. I eagerly take the letter to my tent and lay on my furs to read it. The very sight of his handwriting warms my heart.

Dear Lia,  
I hope this letter finds you well. It takes all of my willpower not to abandon my post here, and ride out to you and Robb. I pray every night for your safety, the return of my father, the girls, and my uncle Benjen who has gone missing beyond the Wall. I think it is very dangerous for you to be out at war with Robb; surely you could have stayed in Winterfell where it is safe? Do not get me wrong, I trust in your skills with a bow and a blade, but the thought of you fighting and I not being able to watch your back frightens me more than anything. I informed Lord Commander Mormont of the wildings who attacked Bran. Luckily you and Robb were able to intervene. But we don’t have enough men to properly guard the Wall. Many of our posts and most of our castles are left unintended, and dark things stir, even at Castle Black. Six days ago, we discovered the bodies of some of my uncles other rangers just beyond the Wall. They had been dead for sometime. After nightfall, I was in my chamber because I was confined for attempting to attack another member of the Night’s Watch. Ser Alistair Thorne ridiculed me and called my father a traitor. Luckily two of my friends, Pyp and Grenn, held me back before it got too serious. Ghost started to growl and jump at the door and I knew something was wrong. I opened the door and he ran straight to the Lord Commanders chambers. I'd never seen Ghost so agitated. When I entered, the door closed behind me, separating Ghost and I. That was when I was attacked. But it wasn’t any ordinary attack, it was the dead ranger we found the night before. He had bright blue eyes and brute strength. He threw me against the wall and my dagger did no damage no matter how many times I stabbed him. I even cut off one of his arms and he still didn’t slow down. I finally managed to stab him through the chest and I pulled away from his grasp. Commander Mormont came into the room with a lantern after having heard my struggle. The wight, as Maester Aemon called it, got back up and ripped my sword out of its chest as if it was nothing. I took the lantern and threw it, badly burning my hand to do so. The fire killed the creature and we sent its removed arm to King’s Landing as proof. As a reward for saving the Lord Commander’s life he gave me a gift. A new sword called Longclaw. It has been part of the Mormont family for generations. His son Jorah was supposed to get it, but he dishonored their family and fled Westeros and the King's justice. The hilt is new with a white wolf on the end, just like Ghost. The blade is made of Valaryian steel and is of the finest type of craftsmanship I have ever seen. All of our records say that the only thing that can reawaken the dead in this manner is the touch of a White Walker. Whispers of these creatures have been growing for several months. Wildlings are fleeing south and rave about the attacks from the dead in the night. If this is all true, then father’s words are right. Winter is coming. If we are not prepared, if all of this is true, then you need to warn Robb of the threat. I pray we receive more help, because the Wall is all the protects the realm, protects you, from what lies beyond. Your words provide solace in an otherwise forsaken place. I look forward to your letters and any news about my family. I miss you so much that it hurts to breath sometimes. I told my friends about you and I think you would like them. Especially Sam, he loves books just as much as you do. They all certainly want to meet you. I wish you all the best and I would send my love, but you already have my heart.  
Jon Snow

Though happiness is in my heart, I’m chilled by his words. A dead man coming back? How could that even be possible? I'm thankful that he is unharmed from that attack. What would I do if he died? How could I go on? I clutch the letter to my chest as I search for Robb. The camp is in high spirits from the victory, people are drinking and enjoying themselves outside. I find Robb with some of his men outside the armory. Several incline their heads and a few, to my surprise, bow to me. “Robb?” I question. He turns with a smile on his face, “Lia! Perhaps you should show these newbies how to really spar with someone.” He shakes the sword in his hand at me while chuckling. I shake my head. “Can I have a word with you?” All his men’s eyes are on me. “In private?” I add still uneasy about the letter. Robb’s carefree smile quickly becomes a frown, “What is it?" His voice becomes sharp. "Is my mother alright? Is there any news from Winterfell or King’s Landing?”  
He leads me to his personal tent and closes the flap, with no one following us. “No, I got a letter from Jon.” His face brightens into another smile, “Oh? What do you need me for?” I hold out the letter for him to read. “Are you sure? This was written for your eyes not mine.” I shake my head, “You need to hear what he has to say.”  
His brow furrows as he reads the letter. After a few minutes he hands it back to me, “Do you believe him?” I nod, “How could he make something like that up? What if they’ve truly returned? Osha was right," I murmur quietly. "We are marching in the wrong direction.” He runs his hand through his thick curly hair, “We should tell my mother.” I groan, “She hates Jon. She won’t believe it.” He shrugs, “We have to tell her regardless. I will send for her right now.”  
Robb sends a guard to bring Catelyn to us. She arrives quickly looking worried. “What is it? Any news from he capital or Winterfell?” Robb sits behind his desk and I stand on the other side. “Lia received a letter from Jon with important news.” She steps forward and I hesitantly hand her the letter. She wordlessly hands me back the letter after she reads it not afraid at all. “The White Walkers have been gone for a thousand years.” Before I even have a chance to protest, Robb does.  
“Jon would not lie about this. Not to Lia and not to me.” She exhales looking annoyed. “What would you have us do? Turn our forces around after a major victory to fight ghosts at the Wall? Your men would abandon you!” I intercede for Robb, “If Jon's words are true, this is only the beginning. Winter hasn’t even arrived yet, and we already know it will be a long one. The north will be the first to fight anything that comes over the Wall." Her eyes narrow slightly and I can tell she knows that I make a strong argument. I've always been good at arguing. Even if the White Walker's are gone, wildings attacked Bran. That is something she cannot ignore. "Your youngest children are back in Winterfell, mostly unprotected. Are you not the least bit concerned?”  
She sits down in one of the cushioned chairs, “I-of course believe in wildings but White Walkers no longer exist. They are gone just like the dragons.” Softly I state, “Ned believes in them. I heard him and his brother Benjen speak about them back home." Her gaze snaps back up to meet mine looking surprised. "The deserter he beheaded before he left for King’s Landing said White Walkers slayed his brothers. Why would anyone lie? Especially if he was going to get his head cut off anyway?”  
Robb firmly states, “Mother, even if you don’t believe it, I do. After we fight the Lannister’s I will march our forces to the Wall to help. Jeor Mormont is Lord Commander. Surely you would trust his words?" Catelyn concedes, "Yes, I suppose if Jeor says this is what happened I know Ned would believe him so I would as well. He's a good man." Robb nods to his mother and I'm so thankful that they believed Jon's words. Robb's eyes shift back to me. "Lia, I want you to return to Winterfell within a week." I open my mouth to argue but he cuts me off. "You’re right, Bran and Rickon will need protecting and I trust no one more then you. Gather supplies and help Bran rule back home." I object, my voice rising. "I want to stay here with you. At least until we get the girls back." Robb snaps, "No I'm ordering you to return home! But first I want you to come and speak to the Kingslayer with me.”  
I take a step backwards in horror. “I don’t want to.” Catelyn and Robb both eye me in surprise, “Why? Don’t you want to confront him?” I nod shortly and I can feel my hands shaking. “Of course I do. But he might have pushed Bran out of a tower! He killed all your men in the city! How could he ever care about me?” Catelyn hugs me, her voice sympathetic when she speaks. “Even if we despise the man and want him dead, if you do not ask him you will regret it.” 

 

I finally relent and Robb escorts me to his cage. I play with my hands the whole way, wondering what I'm going to say. His men all watch us as we walk through the camp. I tug at the hem of my tunic to avoid their gazes. My hair is tied back in a messy braid. I haven't had much time to take care of it in the war camp. Robb opens the door to the cage and Jamie looks up at us as we enter. He's in rough condition, compared to what he looked like the last time I saw him in Winterfell. His hair is stringy and his face is covered in dirt. He's not clean shaven and his beard is dark and unruly. His clothes are covered in mud as he lies on the filthy ground. “Well the little wolf lord himself," he remarks sarcastically. "What can I do for you?” I avoid his gaze as it flickers over to me. I take a few deep breaths to try and push down my anxiety. “I don’t want anything from you right now,” Robb sneers nastily. “But I thought you should speak to Lia before she leaves." He turns back to leave. "Guards.” They open up the cage to let him out. “Give them some space. Grey Wind stay with Lia.”  
The wolf sits next to me with his bright yellow eyes locked on Jamie. I'm thankful for him being here and gently place my hand on his massive head. “Do you know who I am?” I ask quietly. “You are the Stark Ward. A girl of sixteen.” His voice sounds bored. I nod, “Yes that is all true. Did you know that you’re my father?” His eyes widen slightly and he falls still for a minute. “I did know that yes. I’m surprised you know that.” I clench my fists at my sides feeling frustrated all over again. He's known all this time? “I do know. I only recently found out.” He leans back against the post he is tied to his eyes locked on mine. “Well then, daughter, what can I do for you?” I fume at his choice of words, he's no father to me. “Why didn’t you ever come for me?” He laughs, “You won’t believe me but I did it for your protection.”  
“That’s a lie,” I shoot back, feeling angry. Leaving me in a rundown farm with terrible parents? How did that help me? He shakes his head at my angry expression. “If I had claimed you, you would have been dead before you could talk. I gave you a chance at life.” I let out a humorless laugh, “If you wanted to protect me," I drawl out. "You never would have sent me to live with my mother and her husband.” He cocks his head to the side; “Surely you don’t blame me for their deaths. They were killed by raiders. I remember hearing about it years ago. They never caught the bastards who did it.” I shake my head and try to block out the image of smoke pluming from our home. “No not that, but I do blame you for letting my father beat me.”  
His mouth forms a hard line. “What?” he asks lowly, “That man you sent me to live with." My voice cracks and I'm angry at the sound of weakness. "He used to hit me. He hated me and always showed it.” He lets out a sound that almost sounds like a growl. Grey Wind moves in front of me protectively. “Down boy,” I murmur and he obeys. “If I had known I would have come back and killed him. I promise you that.” “But you didn’t know," I snap at him. "You didn’t even care to keep track of me, your own daughter. Why?” I demand. He sighs and he looks even more tired now then he did when I entered. “I should have known this day would come." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "If anyone had known who you were, then you would have been killed. I didn’t want to have you die for things I had done. You were just a babe.”  
“Do you mean your sister?” He eyes me in shock, as if he never expected me to say that. “What?” “Your sister would have had me killed. She glared at me each time she saw me in Winterfell and asked me questions about my parents. I think she was suspicious of me.” He awkwardly looks away, “Yes my sister would have been first in line to kill you. I considered telling my brother or even my father about you after you were born. We can always use more Lannister’s," he jokes. "But I decided against it.”  
I step away, unsure of how I feel about this conversation. “Well thank you for being honest with me. I didn’t want to speak with you, but Robb and Lady Catelyn insisted. I guess this is goodbye.” He struggles to his feet obviously having a hard time being chained to the pole. “Where are you going?” “I am riding for Winterfell as soon as I can.” I turn to call for the guards, “Wait! You’re riding alone? The road will be treacherous.” I laugh at his attempt at caring. “I don’t just favor your coloring, father. I had people train me in archery and swordplay.”  
“Lord Stark would never let a lady learn such things.” “He knew I snuck out every night to learn and never stopped me." I turn back to face him. "My best friend taught me.” His eyes narrow, “That bastard boy?” I growl and Grey Wind's head whips up in my direction. “In case you have forgotten I’m a bastard too," I snap at him. "And Jon loves me more then you ever will.” His eyes narrow and hurt flashes on his face. “You’re in love with the boy?” I look away from him refusing to answer. “He left you though,” Jamie points out. I nod willing my tears away. “Yes he did.”  
“Well that was a stupid mistake,” Jamie says sliding back down to sit in the mud. I chuckle finding the irony hilarious. “Thank you father. But you made the same mistake.” His head drops to his boots and I hope he feels ashamed. “Now I must go home.” He cringes at the word. Before I exit the cage, I stop and say, “Father, dark things stir in the north. If they trade you for Lord Eddard, Arya, and Sansa you should tell them that winter is coming. And with it, come very bad things.” I don’t wait for a response and slam the door closed behind me. Grey Wind leads the way back to Robb’s tent. Where he’s holding a war council.  
He stands up when I come in, “Well?” “You were right. I would have regretted not speaking to him.Thank you for pushing me." Cat smiles from her seat. "I'm glad you feel better my dear." "I think I will leave now.” I tell them while thinking of the long ride I have ahead of me. Cat stands and wraps her arms around me, which I gladly do the same. "Give my boys love for me." I chuckle and try not to cry. "I will. I promise." She pulls away and brushes back my hair. "Be safe. Hopefully we will see you soon. I love you Lia." I smile, "I love you too, Cat. Be careful out here without me." Robb commands his men to ready my horse and pack me essentials for the journey. “I know I shouldn’t even ask this but don’t kill him," I say touching Robb's shoulder while thinking about what Jamie told me. "He says he protected me by not claiming me. I owe him that at least.” Robb nods, “I don’t intend on killing him.” I let him pull me into a hug, my chin tucked into his shoulder. He's much taller then me and Jon as well. "I'll miss you Lia." "Then let me stay. I can help protect you," I protest again. He shakes his head. "When I return home, I'll grant you lands of your own. You're my best friend and you deserve all the happiness in the world." Tears fill my eyes. "Robb," My voice cracks. "You're my best friend, thank you. I'll miss you too." He lifts me up into my saddle, “Send word when you reach Winterfell. I will keep you informed on what’s happening here. Be careful.” I nod, “I will hopefully see you soon. Goodbye!” I kick my heels into the flanks of my horse and ride north on the road.

 

When I arrive at Winterfell it is in mid afternoon. I ride through the gates feeling so glad to be home. The moment I saw the castle in the distance I was relieved. It was a long ride to make by myself. Maester Luwin awaits me as soon as I enter. He looks more troubled then ever. “Lady Lia, I’m afraid we've received terrible news from King’s Landing.” I slide off my horse; my feet hitting the ground, dust kicking up beneath them. “What does the letter say?” “Lord Eddard has been executed for his treason.” I stare at him in shock. My eyes fill with tears and I don't try to stop them as they pour down my cheeks. “Did you call a stone mason?” I finally inquire. He nods, “Bran and Rickon are inside."  
"We also have news from Robb. He is being hailed as King of the North.” I turn in surprise my mind not functioning properly. “What?” He shows me the message from Robb. I scan it quickly and nearly drop it in surprise. “It says I am to serve as protector of Winterfell while Robb is gone since Bran is too young. How can this be?” “You are the Stark families most trusted friend. Now I am here to serve you," He bows, "My lady.” I nod and look away, “I want to send a letter to the Wall. Jon must be told of his fathers death and brothers rise to power.” I don't want him to find out from others if it's unnecessary.  
I walk to the study and send my letters. I write to Robb, Catelyn, and Jon. By the time the ravens fly out the window, I feel drained. I cannot believe that Ned is gone. He was one of the nicest people I have ever met, he saved my life. I hope he's at peace now with his family. I decide to sleep for a few hours before dawn. Bran and Rickon are excited to see me. Rickon leapt into my arms and Bran hugged me when I leaned down to him. They are shaken by the loss of their father but children bounce back quickly.  
The next few days are full of people stopping by to swear fealty to King Robb. A raven arrives from Castle Black. Jon informs me that he left in the middle of the night to join Robb upon my last letter, but his friends brought him back. He also informs me that he will be traveling north of the Wall with a large number of the watch to search for answers about the problems beyond the Wall. He promises to send a raven as soon as he returns from the wilds beyond the Wall. The thought of him out there worries me and I pray in the godswood every night for him and the rest of my families safety. Sadly still, no one has heard news of Arya. Others have seen Sansa at court. They say she looks well but I can't imagine what she must feel. She's trapped in the enemies home after they murdered her father. She must be crushed.  
Robb sends letters updating us of his victories. I miss both him and Catelyn dearly. I hope that they are victorious and return home soon. The castle feels empty without them here. Each time Robb wins, Rickon dances around the hall with Shaggydog at his heels. Maester Luwin seems uneasy about our lack of men here but there is nothing we can do. Almost every man went south, with either Robb or Ned. We're severely unmanned here. He helps Bran with his nightmares. They don’t seem like normal ones to me though.  
Over the course of the next few days I assist Bran in holding court. People come asking for aid nearly everyday. Bran doesn’t know exactly what to do in these situations so Maester Luwin and I help guide him. Just as we finish one day, Ser Rodrick runs in with dire news. Torren square is under siege by an unknown force. Maester Luwin and I whisper in hushed voices. “Could it be the Lannisters?” He rubs his tired eyes. “Perhaps sellswords? I do not know.” Bran sends Ser Rodrick to gather 200 men to fight off the attackers.  
I frown, “That leaves us with no fighting men. Bran this isn’t a good idea. You should have asked us before you decided!” I snap at him. He faces me defiantly, “I am the Lord of Winterfell. Not you. If we cannot protect our men, why should they protect us?” I shake my head feeling dissatisfied with his choice and stand. “I am going for a walk. Rickon do you want to come?” He eagerly gets up from the table and grabs my hand. “Oh yes!" He shouts excitedly. "Here Shaggydog!” The wolf jumps to his feet and follows close at our heels.  
I put Rickon into bed after our walk. He’s asleep almost as soon as he hits the pillow. It's sad that he never got to spend much time with his father. I'm positive he will remember him as he grows up. I hope I will do him justice by telling hims stories. I pet Shaggydog before closing the door. I send a letter to Robb about the attack on Torren Square. I inform him of the men we sent and the decision Bran made. I pray that Robb will return soon so Bran won't have to make these decisions as he is not ready. I make my way down to the main hall. Most of the castle is already asleep, due to the late hour. Maester Luwin and I discuss the current state of Westeros and he tells me about the other Starks he has served. He's served so many incredible people, he's so lucky.  
Loud noises soon echo through the courtyard. I leap to my feet and rush to the door. Maester Luwin follows, albeit more slowly. Screams sound below us as I draw my sword, which I now keep with me at all times. “SEND A RAVEN! TO ROBB! GO!” I shove the maester away from me and step out into the courtyard. Soldiers are all over threatening the people. I spy several dead bodies already on the ground. I swing my sword at the first man and slice through his leather armor. Blood splashes my dress but I hardly notice. Another man yells and charges at me with too much momentum. I easily evade his hit and stab him in the back as he passes. The next time I look up I discover that I am surrounded. One man takes the sword from my hand, his face is twisted into a grin. His armored hand rears back and punches me in the left side of the jaw.  
Blackness spots across my vision as I fly backwards into the dirt. I struggle onto my knees, ready to fight and die here. Then a familiar face approaches me and I choke out, “Theon? Help me save Bran and Rickon.” He laughs coldly, “Save them? I’m the one attacking you.”  
I blink and process his words. “But why?” One of his men snarls, “This girl killed two of our men. If we hadn’t surrounded her I reckon she could have killed more.” “I don’t doubt it. She’s as skilled with a blade and bow as I am, even if she’s a girl. This is the Lady Lia. Protector of Winterfell while Robb is away.” He chuckles and adds, “Not doing a very good job are you?” I lunge forward but strong arms hold me back.  
His smirk falls off replaced with a look of anger. “I’m going to ask the little lord if he surrenders the castle. Keep an eye on this one, she could be trouble.” He stalks off towards the castle. His men pull me to my feet and look me up and down. I can hear them whispering about asking Theon for permission to take me to their rooms tonight. I'm disgusted by them. I can't believe Theon would bring these people here, to his home.  
He gathers all the people into the courtyard as Bran tells us that he yields. Bran is looking at Theon in a whole new way, realizing how cruel he is. Rickon clutches my leg, “Why is Theon yelling at us? I thought he was our friend?” He asks me. I stroke his curls, “I thought so too Rickon.” Theon glares at us but doesn’t acknowledge our words. Several people object to his rule and his men attack them. I muster my strength and pick up Rickon, “cover your eyes little one.” He squeezes them shut and hides in the crook of my neck. Bran points out that I was bleeding but I shrugged it off. I have bigger problems to deal with then a split lip.  
Theon commands Maester Luwin to send ravens to his family at Pyke. I can only hope that Maester Luwin managed to get a raven to Robb before they took the castle. Osha offers herself to Theon for his service which makes me frown deeply. I thought she was on our side? Hodor stands nervously at our backs muttering to himself. Ser Rodrick is brought through the gates bound with rope and angry. He curses Theon, “GREYJOY!” They argue about Theon’s upbringing. After Rodrick spits on his face, an Ironborn soldier informs Theon that he must die. I cry out in despair, “Theon no! You cannot do this! Please!” He doesn’t turn around and speaks, “Ser Rodrick! I sentence you to death!” Bran cries out as well, “No! You said no harm would come to them if I yielded!”  
“He couldn’t keep his mouth shut!” Theon snaps looking back at us. His eyes are wild and I can hardly believe that I used to play in this yard with him. Maester Luwin pleads but Theon ignores his advice. They drag Rodrick to the block. Rickon sobs into my shoulder. “Keep your eyes close, sweet boy, don’t listen,” I murmur to him, rocking him back and forth. I turn to Bran, “Bran close your eyes!” But he doesn't seem to hear me. His eyes are glued to the scene as tears fall down his face. Maester Luwin stands next to Bran with a grim expression. “Don’t worry boys. I’m off to see your father,” See Rodrick tries to force a smile when he hears Bran and Rickon crying.  
Tears streak my cheeks as I let out a choked sob. How could Theon do this to us? These people helped raise him! I thought he was one of my friends? All of the people cry as our friend is laid on the block. He lies his head down after his last words are spoken. “Gods help you Theon Greyjoy. Now you are truly lost.” Theon raises the sword as I clutch Rickon closer. Maester Luwin blocks Bran from sight. I watch as a man who helped bring me back to Winterfell as a child is murdered before my eyes. The cut isn’t clean and to everyone’s horror, it takes four swings and a kick to truly behead him.  
Rain falls down on us in sheets soaking us all through our clothes. My face is still swelled and my lip continues to bleed, dripping onto my dress. Tears burn my eyes as I rock Rickon back and forth not allowing him to see the gore. How could this have happened? We need our men, our king, I need Jon. But no one is here but me, and I failed. I close my eyes but the scene is burned into my eyelids. The ironborn usher all of us inside the great hall, thankfully none of them try and pursue me as I walk away, desperate to get Rickon to his room.  
Osha whispers in my ear as they send us to our rooms. “Don’t go to sleep. Pack a bag and get the boys ready.” I show no emotion as I turn away with Rickon in my arms. I only pray Robb received Luwin’s letter. Perhaps he'll turn the army north and save us. I will do what I can but if I cannot trust Theon, someone I grew up with, who can I trust with Bran and Rickon's protection?  
When the castle grows quiet I slide out of my bed and don my armor, strapping it tight across my torso. I grab my warmest cloak and fasten it around my neck. I pack a small bag of food and water skins that I still had in my chamber before quietly dispatching the guard in the hall. I slit his throat without a second thought, my dagger held tightly in my fingers. I would kill every soldier in the castle if I had the ability to. The ironborn fools didn’t search my room for weapons. Theon must have been to busy to ask them to confiscate them.  
I rouse Bran and Rickon and dress them as warmly as I can. They ask me questions at first but when I shush them they both obey my every order. Osha meets us in the hall with Hodor trailing behind her. We help Bran into a harness on Hodor’s back. Having Hodor is the only way we can escape with Bran. I'm not strong enough to carry him on my own and we can't steal Dancer from the stables. We have to sneak out of the back entrance and that means no horses unfortunately. While the castle sleeps we silently make our escape. It's cold and the wind whips around us. Osha is forced to kill a patrol guard as we leave the castle, with Summer and Shaggydog at our backs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only going to loosely follow canon from now on. Also as much as I liked Ygritte, she's only a minor character in this story. Her and Jon never fall in love. Hope you like it!

After looping back to Winterfell, we spend the next few days hiding in the dark Stark crypts. The ominous statues of the Stark ancestors stand around us like bodyguards. No one would dare come down here, not even Theon. Even when life was normal, I didn't come down here. It's not for outsiders, but for family. But in this case I feel safer here then anywhere else, at least for now. So we sit in the empty crypts for several days. We're far from the entrance back by the statues of the old kings of winter, the area around us dusty because not very often does the family come this far in. Osha and I spend most of our time whispering about an escape plan. But with so many guards we have a hard time trying to decide what to do. She and I can both fight, but we're not capable of battling with more then a few men. When the boys are awake, we stay occupied by telling stories. Osha tells us of things she has seen beyond the Wall. I don’t think she’s completely honest about some of her life, but I do not pry. It's none of my business and she's kind enough to join us on our travels, wherever we go and I can't do this by myself. Bran and Rickon hang on my every word while I speak of history or my stories of Jon and Robb. It's really the only thing I can do to busy them during the day. I pray Robb received the letter we sent after we attacked. Hopefully he will turn his army north, so that he can retake the castle. I mean thats what I would do, and if the Iron Born have attacked elsewhere in the north then his banner men will wish to do the same. Anyone would want to come back to reclaim their homes and forget about the business in the south. I'm having a hard time trying to decide where to take the boys when we do escape. Surely northern bannermen would take us in, but I feel uneasy about the risk. If Theon betrayed us, how can I trust anyone else? Riverrun would be the best option if it wasn't so far away. It would take us months to get there on foot. And the Riverlands have been destroyed by the war, it would be so dangerous. I assume Robb and Cat would be nearby and Catelyn's family would never let anything happen to the boys. The only other person I can even consider is Cat's sister Lysa. The Eyrie would certainly be safe because they haven't entered the war at all. How could she turn away her own nephews? Surely you couldn't have the heart to do that, even if she's never met them. After some time Osha creeps outside to update us on the situation. She's been going up every morning to see whats going on and to steal us extra food and water from the kitchens. She's the least conspicuous of all of us, not many people would recognize her. She runs back to the tombs shouting, “All the men are gone! It's safe now! We must go!”  
I gather our things quickly; placing them in packs and watching as Hodor picks up Bran. We exit the tombs only to find Winterfell, abandoned and in smoking ruin. I never thought I'd see something so horrible. Several bodies lie on the ground, and I try not to look to closely, lest I recognize someone. It looks like someone ravaged the castle. There's broken stone and scattered weapons all over the ground. But there is no one even here. So it can't be Robb, he would never abandon the castle after fighting. I scan the courtyard but I see no signs of anyone else. I keep my guard up as we continue making our way through the wreckage. Summer and Shaggydog lead us to the godswood, which luckily appears mostly untouched by the destruction and fire. Lying against the heart tree, clutching a wound to the stomach is Maester Luwin. He's slumped against it with his chain tangled around his neck, I can see blood coming in-between his fingers. The moment Rickon sees him, he releases my hand and runs to sit next to him, crying, his little eye puffy. Hodor sets Bran down and I kneel behind him to support his weight. I place my hands on his little shoulders to keep him steady. Maester Luwin smiles at the sight of the boys. "Ah, there you all are."  
Rickon pulls part of Luwin's grey cloak away to reveal the wound. The weapon that made such a wound went deep, it must have been a spear. I can tell it's still bleeding steadily. “Tell us what medicine to get for you.” Bran says firmly, in a no arguing tone. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. No Maester or medicine can cure a wound like that, it's only a matter of time before he succumbs to blood loss. Rickon cries while still clutching Maester Luwin's hand. “We can make you better,” he whimpers. Maester Luwin’s gaze flashes to me before speaking, “I will be alright.”  
Bran angrily motions around, he's shaking against me. “They burned everything!” “Not everything, my boy. Not you," he says nodding to Bran and Rickon. "But they may come back. You need to go.” Bran slumps forward and hugs Hodor and he lets out a sob. Maester Luwin looks to me, his eyes wide. I can see the pain in them. I can't imagine how it must feel to be fighting with such a horrible wound. “Find as much food as you can and take the boys North.” Osha objects, “North? Their mother and brother are in the south.” I can't help but agree with her, Robb and Cat are our only hope. "Osha is right Maester Luwin. We need to get to Robb and Cat. I trust no one else," I tell him firmly. He shakes his head and when he does, he winces in pain. “You don’t know where they could be. Too many people would hurt them in the south. There are more enemies who would want to get their hands on them.” I think back to the Lannister's and all the others before speaking up. "But they have an Aunt in the Eyrie? Family all over the river lands!" I explain desperately. "We can't know where anyones loyalties lie. You should trust no one but yourselves. The Starks must live on." His tone is so sure that I waver slightly.  
The finality of the situation washes over me. I take a few deep breaths to collect my scattered thoughts. Perhaps Maester Luwin is right. We can hide in the North till we receive word that Robb and Cat are home. I'm sure we can find a village to blend in, Osha and I can find work to survive, keep us on our feet. Then we can return here when we know it will be safe. I stare up at the red leaves above me. Is this part of the gods plans? Drive us away from everything we've ever known? I lean back to Osha who is standing to the other side of me. “Osha, go grab some weapons and food. Anything you can carry. We will need to leave as soon as we are finished here. Before someone comes back.” She nods and hurries out of the godswood clutching her skirts. Maester Luwin’s bloody hands clasp one of my own, his eyes locked on my own. “Lia, go to the Wall. Jon will protect all of you and send a raven to Robb and Lady Catelyn.” Surprise must cross my features because Maester Luwin nods to me. How could I have forgotten that Jon isn't too far away? He wouldn't let anything happen to us, he can protect us. The Lord Commander is a northern man I recall, surely he would protect Ned's youngest boys. Mormont, I believe is his name. The Mormonts have been Stark bannermen for thousands of years, and I believe that he and Ned were friends. Bran shakes his head furiously, his tiny hands clenched in anger. “I don’t want to leave you. You should be coming with us.” A tear falls down my cheek which, I furiously wipe it away. I have to try and be strong for the boys. They will need to lean on me.  
“Nor do I wish to leave you.” He tells the boys how much he will miss them which makes my heart clench. I can't believe we're losing Maester Luwin. We just lost Ser Rodrick, too many good people are dying. “Go now," Luwin gasps out. "Go with Hodor!” Hodor leans down and picks Bran back up, his own face sad. "Hodor." He nods to Maester Luwin before walking away. Rickon trails behind them stopping to look back almost every step. After they are out of sight Maester Luwin smiles softly to me. “Lia, you must protect them. They are the heirs to Winterfell, should anything happen to Robb." I finally begin to sob at the thought and he shushes me. "The journey to the Wall will be cold and treacherous. Do not trust anyone till you get to Castle Black. Spies could be anywhere.” I sputter and finally voice my fears, allowing myself to give into them. "How am I supposed to get them to the Wall? It's so far away." "Don't take the Kingsroad," he states firmly. "It's too dangerous. You'll be safe when you get there, I know it." I let out a choked sob. "Will they even let us into Castle Black? We're not men of the Night's Watch." "Jon would never let anyone turn you all away. The Lord Commander is Jeor Mormont. I have no doubt that he will protect Eddard Stark's children." I nod my head feeling dread in my heart, I have to say goodbye to him. “I’m so sorry Maester Luwin. I should have been with you. I could have stopped them from hurting you.” He shushes me once more. “No, my lady. If you had been there it would have been worse for you." Flashes of what Iron Born do to women flash in my mind. No doubt he's right, as always. If I would have been at the castle I would've been raped and likely killed. He shudders once more while holding his stomach. "I am honored to have died protecting House Stark.”  
I merely nod at his words allowing a few tears to slip down my cheeks and onto his grey robes. “Do not cry, Lia. Death is just another part of life.” He cringes again and holds his wound with one of his hands. “Maester Luwin, please," I begin desperately. "I can give you milk of the poppy. If I give you a higher dose then you will die peacefully.” He smiles and shushes me, looking at me with such kindness. “You do not have time.” He motions to my dagger; “I only ask that you make it quick. I do not wish to linger here.” Tears pour down my cheeks as I unsheathe my dagger, the one that had once belonged to Jon. My hands are sweaty as I clutch the steel handle despite the cool weather. Luwin nods and leans back against the tree slowly closing his eyes. I swallow thickly and quickly bring my blade across his throat. His body twitches a moment and then lies still. "Goodbye Maester Luwin," I sob softly. "We will never forget you or your sacrifice." I wipe off the blood from the blade, tears from my face, and hurry back to the others.  
Osha wordlessly hands me a pack. Her expression is sympathetic and I assume she understands what I had to do. It comforts me that I don't have to bear this all on my own. She is going to be a great help as we go north and I'm so thankful for her. I check the bag's contents before I pull it over my shoulders and arrange my bow for easier access. I sheathe my dagger and sword onto my belt. I look around the deserted courtyard as we exit the gate. My heart is heavy as I say goodbye to my home. I never thought I would leave it in such a state. The wolves lead us away from the still burning castle, black smoke curls into the sky behind us. The wolves eyes' are watchful as we cross the barren fields. Hodor pushes Bran in a cart filled with blankets and some food. I had hoped we could find more but the castle was cleared out. Whoever sacked it took most things of value. We're lucky they didn't come down to the crypts where we hid. We don't know who they were and they could have tried to take us, or worse. It's safer that we leave. We pull our cloaks tighter around our bodies as cold wind whips around us. I see Bran turn around once more as a burning Winterfell sinks into the dark horizon.  
“We will see it again Bran, I promise.” I somehow manage to say. I don't know how I found my voice again. He looks up at me with sad eyes, “It will never be the same.” I shake my head knowing that I can't lie to him. “No, you are right. But let's stay focused. We must make move quickly if we are to get to the Wall safely. Its only a matter of time before they send people after us.” He nods and closes his eyes to rest in the cart. Osha carries Rickon as darkness falls. 

 

Snow falls more steadily as we slowly move north. We've already been on the road for a couple of days. I thought it would be harder but the boys are quiet, they do as we say with no complaints. I think they understand how important it is to obey me. They're not stupid and they understand the danger we're in. Osha is incredible with what we need. She knows exactly what to do and helps us survive off the plants in the woods. I can hunt animals but the plants are all foreign to me. After several hours of walking, we make camp in a grove of trees. Osha suggests Bran and Rickon get some sleep. They both curl up on furs and fall asleep quickly. I rub my eyes and sit down next to the fire, which she started in mere seconds. I suppose north of the Wall, you would need to have all sorts of these skills just to live. There are no cities or castles out there, just beasts and the wildings. “You should get some sleep too," Osha says with a pointed look at me. "You’ve barley slept eight hours since we left Winterfell.” I shake my head ready to argue with her. “There’s too much that we need to do still. We should find some extra food, since most of ours is already gone.” She pushes me back onto the furs by Bran. “I will hunt us some dinner and Hodor can keep watch. Get some sleep Lia. You are our best fighter. You are no use to us exhausted.” I finally relent and curl up under my cloak. Sleep finds me faster than ever before.  
“Lia! Lia!” I jerk awake and see Osha crouched protectively in front of Bran. She’s holding out a sharpened stick in front of her. I had noticed her working on it whenever we found time to rest. It's sharp now, I can see the point. In a pinch it could do some serious damage. I'm positive it would break through flesh easily. Summer stands next to her growling threateningly. His teeth are bared which can only mean one thing, danger. I scramble for my bow and quickly notch an arrow, my fingers tight on the string. Bran wakes as well and notices the situation, “Where is Hodor?” He whispers to Osha. “Looking for food.” Osha holds her hand up to calm Summer down which he does.  
“Lia stay here. I’m going to go check it out.” She hurries away leaving us in the trees. She's quick on her feet and in only a moment she's jumping out of our view. I lean next to Bran with my eyes still on the forest, you can never be sure about being out in the open. “Were you having another nightmare?” I ask, my voice filled with concern. He shakes his head and I see that his hair is getting long, it needs a trim. “It wasn’t really a nightmare. I can’t really explain it.” Summer starts to growl and bare his teeth once more and I pull my string back ready to fire if necessary. I see a boy approaching us alone. I stand in front of Bran poised to fire an arrow. “Who are you?" I demand, my voice ringing through the trees. "Don’t come any closer!” The boy continues to walk forward and I see he is younger than I am. He has curly blond hair and ragged clothes in various shades of green. Osha approaches him from behind and holds her stick to the back of his neck. “Not another step boy,” she whispers, her voice turning dark. “Unless you wish to drown, choking on your own blood.” “I am unarmed.” The boy says as if we would ever believe him. “That was poor planning.” Osha says nastily. I turn away and help Bran sit up. I drop him back against the tree when the boy says, “my sister carries the weapons.” I hear the sliding steel of a weapon and I raise my bow against my shoulder. “I’m better with them," a female voice cuts through the trees. "Drop the spear.” A girl holds a knife to Osha’s neck, whom drops the spear into the dirt. She has thick dark curly hair and a pale face with similar facial features to the boy, not lying about being siblings then. “Let her go,” I growl, my voice dangerously low. “I can tell you that I will not miss.”  
“I know you won’t. I see you have skill.” She replies eyeing my stance. The boy draws closer and Summer immediately backs off. His ears drop and he walks away. I have never seen one of the wolves back away from protecting their master. When the boy gets closer to Bran I hold an arrow to his throat. The tip is held up against his skin, if I put any pressure forward I would break his flesh. “Say what you will but if you take another step I will kill you where you stand.” I see his adams apple bob and beads of sweat form on his forehead. He licks his lips but I know that I will not hesitate to protect Bran. “I am Jojen Reed," he finally tells us. "And this is my sister, Meera." He motions back to the girl holding Osha. "We have come a very long way to find you and we have much farther still to go.” I have studied enough of the northern nobility to recognize their names, I've seen the ledgers in Ned's study. I lower my bow slightly but I remember Maester Luwin's words not to trust anybody. “You are Howland Reed’s children?” I question hesitantly.  
The boy, Jojen, gives me a knowing smile. “Yes, my father was very good friends with Ned Stark. They fought together during the rebellion.” Bran smiles as he realizes who these two are. “I remember your names. I don’t think we’ve ever met though. I’m Brandon Stark, but most people call me Bran.” He nods to Bran allowing his eyes to return to me, “and you must be Lady Lia. The Lannister bastard?” I’m taken back how could someone know such a thing? “How did you know that?” I demand in surprise. He waves his hand, “I see many things in my dreams.” I stare at him in shock but he doesn't explain anything further. After a short discussion, we all reluctantly to allow the Reed’s to join us. But mostly because Bran assures us that they were to be trusted. After everything that's happened I was not quite as sure and I watch them for a few days.  
We walk down a path when Rickon runs off playing in the overgrown fields. “Wait Rickon!" I shout after him. "Stay with us!” But he doesn’t turn around and suddenly I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I'm so worried about being separated from them. I owe it to Robb and Catelyn to do everything in my power to watch over them and keep them both safe. “It’s alright Lia. The wolves will protect him.” Bran nods to Summer and both wolves follow Rickon down the hill. I suppose the wolves could do a better job then me if he needs protecting but I'm worried anyway.  
Jojen informs Bran of his abilities as we walk along the uneven cobblestone roads. These roads are not well kept but the kingsroad is much to dangerous for us. Luckily Hodor is strong enough to carry the cart with Bran in it, otherwise we would risk breaking it, and that would be disastrous. To our surprise we discover that Bran is a warg. It does make sense with all his strange dreams, no wonder Maester Luwin wasn't able to help him. I have read about Warg's in some of the older books that were in the library at Winterfell, the ones that were often falling apart. It wasn't a term I came across often and Maester Luwin had to explain it to me, he didn't believe they truly existed. I do not follow their conversation and instead talk with Meera. She’s a nice girl, though slightly standoffish. She admires my bow and other weapons as I study her spear. “I was never trained to use a spear," I tell her as I swing it around. "Jon told me I was too short.” She seems to laugh at the very thought. “I use it with ease. I can show you when we make camp if you like.” I eagerly accept her offer, you can never learn too much, especially with weapons in a time of war. Osha doesn’t like Jojen or Meera and discourages our friendship with them anytime she can. Jojen stays busy with Bran and hardly notices Osha's brooding.  
The next few days involve Meera and Osha bickering profusely. Bran finally forces them to get along making life a little easier for us all. I was ready to tear my hair out listening to them go at it. We stop to make camp in the gift. “We are no longer in the North. This is the jurisdiction of the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” I state calmly as soon as I'm certain we crossed out of the north. Osha snorts unhappily at the name. Bran sends her a look, “my brother and Uncle are part of the Night’s Watch. They will keep us safe when we reach Castle Black.” I suppose I can't blame Osha for being the way she is. She was probably raised to hate the Night's Watch just as we were raised to hate the Targaryens. We discuss the wildings before deciding to make camp, Osha is sure that they will make a move towards the south, according to her friends something was going on. But she doesn't delve into much detail. We choose the Queenstower as a place to sleep. It's decent shelter and high above the ground. Distant thunder can be heard as we climb into the tower. If it storms then we will be dry in here thankfully. Storms at the end of Autumn tend to be violent, especially in the north.

 

We eat some vegetables we were fortunate to have found outside with rabbit meat. Luckily there was still a vegetable patch outside the tower, even though whoever lived here must have abandoned it long ago. I briefly remember Ned and Cat talking about how everyone was leaving the gift because of wildling incursions. All the food we took from Winterfell is long gone, I don't even knoww how long we've been gone at this point. Enough time that even if Robb didn't receive a raven he would know that something was wrong. He would wonder why he hadn't received any letters from home. Meera and I were able to go hunting before the rain started and snagged a few large rabbits, enough to last us a few more days. Now, a storm rages violently outside. The wind howls and rain falls down hard. We stay away form the window as rain drips inside. We can't risk a fire, but the lightning provides us with enough light to talk. I don't think any of us could sleep with this storm anyway, the thunder is too loud. “How much further till we get to the Wall?” Bran asks me as he finishes what's left of one of the rabbits. I shrug my shoulder forward, not quite sure how to answer. “We still have quite a ways to go, I think. I don't know the exact distance." I wish I had a map but I did not think to bring one, and that was a foolish mistake. I know there are hundreds of detailed maps in the Maester's tower back in Winterfell. "But do not be afraid," I tell Bran and Rickon. "Jon will protect both of you. Then I will ride south to find and inform your mother and Robb of your survival, personally. I know they will trust me even if you aren't with me.” Jojen interrupts us, looking like he's about to ruin a happy time. “We are not stopping at the Wall, Bran. We must go north of the Wall. To find the three-eyed-raven.”  
I stand up in outrage. How dare he suggest taking these children north of the Wall. Between what Jon wrote and Osha told me, I refuse to let them go north. “Absolutely not! You cannot take Bran and Rickon north of the Wall," I snap at him and I find myself wanting to punch him for even thinking it. "It is far too dangerous!” Osha nods her head, her expression dark again. "You don't want to go north of the Wall, I promise you that." Her voice is steady but her eyes show fear. Sometimes I wish she would just open up and tell us about what happened to her. All her mysteries are beginning to get old. “Bran must go if he is ever to learn to control his abilities,” Jojen states calmly as if its normal. I lean my head back against the stone wall. “Bran," I begin softly. "You are heir to Winterfell. You cannot give up on your family.” He pats my hand, he looks so determined. “I’m not giving up on anyone. That’s why Rickon shouldn’t come with us.” Rickon’s gaze whips over to Bran. His eyes wide with surprise. “What do you mean? You can’t leave me. Bran please, I'm your brother.” His voice shakes but he stands his ground, looking older then ever.  
“Lia will take you to Castle Black. Jon will protect you while Lia joins with Robb and mother in the south.” Rickon face falls but he nods, seemingly accepting the decision. “How am I to explain this to your mother? To Robb?” I ask him, finally admitting that I've been defeated. He shrugs like he doesn't care what I tell them. “Tell them we separated to protect both of us. It’s actually what we should have done.” I think on his words and slowly relent, but my brain is telling me not to. It's telling me Bran is a child and I should make his decision for him, but it's not my place to do that. “You are right. We should have separated immediately to protect the house name." I meet his eyes sadly, "If this is what you really want Bran, I cannot stop you.” He smiles and looks at Jojen, and its the first time I've seen hope on his face since before he fell. “I think I’m supposed to do this. It feels right.” I hug him tightly and press a kiss to the top of his head. “If you don’t come back Bran I will follow you north of the Wall and drag you back myself.” He giggles and the others all smile, watching our affectionate exchange. “I don’t doubt that. After a moment he murmurs, "You and Rickon should leave after the storm. That way we can start going in different directions. It's safer if you don't know exactly where we are.” I'm so torn about leaving. How can I let Bran go north of the Wall alone? I'm the best fighter here, he could need me. But on the other hand Rickon can't go with us north, and I can't send him anywhere alone.  
Rickon hugs Bran and they talk quietly as they say their goodbyes, the very sight of them together breaks my heart. Lately all it feels like is saying goodbyes. I said goodbye to Ned and the girls and now they're gone. I said goodbye to Jon before he joined the Nights Watch. I left Robb and Cat to fight a war in the south. Then we lost Ser Rodrick and Maester Luwin in Winterfell. I hope things change for us soon, I don't know how much more I can handle. Every time I lose someone I feel a piece of me break. I pack a small bag for the two of us with a single waterski for us to share and one blanket. “If you plan on going north of the Wall," I mutter to Meera as we work, "you should keep most of the supplies. You have more people with you.” She nods in understanding and together, Meera and I separate a small amount of food for Rickon and I to take. Just a bit of rabbit and vegetables we found. I can hunt more if we need it on the way. Shaggydog can also feed himself and I doubt he'd let Rickon and I starve. Bran asks Osha about the wilds beyond the Wall in preparation for their journey. I'm thankful she will be going with them. Osha knows exactly how to live out there, though she must be scared. She must have left for a reason, fleeing something. I sit in silence and pray while Meera watches out the window. Thunder cracks loudly around us scaring Hodor, it seems the storm isn't going to clear up anytime soon. He's curled up in fright whispering his name, as usual. "Hodor. Hodor." Though at least we get to spend more time with Bran. “There’s a rider out there!” Meera suddenly cries out as if she doesn't hear Hodor. She's pressed against the wall. Her head just barely visible, as she looks over the ledge of the window.  
“Just one man?” Jojen asks skeptically. He's right what would someone be doing out in the storm? Especially since almost nobody lives here in the gift anymore, why would they be by them-self? “Wait there’s more!” Meera then cries in a harsh whisper. I rush over to where she’s standing to get a better look, two sets of eyes are better than one. Thunder continues to crack overhead, making Hodor more frightened. Osha tries to calm Hodor down as Jojen helps Rickon put on his pack. I'd hope he would get some sleep before we left, but he won't be able to with this storm. "HODOR!" “Wildings,” I whisper when I see the other riders. They're in furs and armed with an assortment of weapons. It's not surprising that they are in this area. Wilding raids are pretty common in the gift. That's why most people have moved away. Jon warned me that the Wall is severely undermanned. Most of the time they raid then return north, beyond the Wall, but Osha was continuing south. Maybe others are following her lead, with everything Jon's told me it doesn't surprise me. If the White Walker's are out there no one would want to live beyond the Wall. “Where are Shaggydog and Summer?” Osha asks suddenly. Bran answers her quietly, “They are hunting. They should be back soon.”  
Hodor continues to cry out loudly in fear of the thunder. Jojen snaps at Bran to get him to be quiet, if they hear us theres a good chance they'll come up here and hurt us. With this small of an area, I doubt we'd be able to put up much of a fight. "Hodor it's alright," I say trying to calm him. Bran attempts to shush him again but he only gets more startled by the thunder. He shoves Osha into the wall when she attempts to calm him. She gets back up but I can tell that she's hurt by the way she holds her shoulder. "Hodor!" Hodor covers his ears rocking back and forth. "HODOR!" "HODOR!" “They are going to hear us!” Jojen says frantically. "HODOR!" Hodor suddenly stops making any sounds and Bran slumps against the pole. I gasp and reach out to him in concern. “What is he doing?” Jojen grabs my arm before I reach out. “He’s in Hodor's mind now. He warged into him." I stare at the scene in shock. Hodor collapses onto the ground and Bran opens his eyes. Everyone is silent and looking at Bran.  
Strange squeals and shrieks are heard from outside making all of us jump. “That’s the sound of a horse dying,” Osha says matter of factly. Meera hits the ground, landing on her knees. "One of them is looking up here. I think he heard Hodor." She sounds grim and everyone stays quiet. We're in trouble if they come investigate. I rest my hand on my sword in case someone decides to come up here. I will do anything I can to stop them. Meera and Osha would be able to fight with me but we'd be dangerously outnumbered. After a few minutes of us sitting in silence, I decide to risk looking out the window. I slowly stand to see how many are out there to at least give us a small advantage. The wind is blowing the rain around but I can still see the land around the tower. Just in front of the window I see one man kneeling on the ground and four wildings standing closely around him, its obvious one of them is a prisoner. There are others spread around, presumably watching the the area but these four are talking. One is a large bearded man with red hair, another is a girl holding a bow with an arrow in her free hand, the man who was watching the tower argues with the red-bearded one heatedly, and finally the last man with dark curly hair shifts uncomfortably on his feet.  
I gasp in shock when he shakes his hair and reveals his pale face. My heart hammers in my chest so fast I'm sure the others can hear. “What is it?” Meera asks standing beside me. “It’s Jon," I say breathlessly. "Jon’s with them.” Rickon and Bran look at me hopefully, eyes filled with joy. “Can we go see him?" Rickon asks excitedly. "What is he doing here?” Bran murmurs in confusion. I shrug my shoulders with a frown. What would Jon be doing this far south of the Wall? The last time he sent me a letter he said he was going on an expedition north of the Wall. I assumed he would be back at Castle Black by now. Winterfell was taken before I received another letter from him and even then I was a little worried that I hadn't heard from him in so long. “I don’t know," I mutter and my hearts swells with hope just seeing him. It's been about two years since we parted and I hadn't received a letter from him in months. "Bran," I turn to whisper to him. "Jon cannot know you are here. He won’t allow you to go north, you know that.” Meera holds out an arm as she watches from the window with me. "It looks dangerous," she whispers uncertainly to me. Bran nods sadly, “You and Rickon could go with him. He can take you to Castle Black.” I nod motioning with my arm. “Rickon grab our things. Quickly!” He scurries around putting stuff into my bag. I watch from the window. I can tell something is wrong. Jon's stance is rigid and everyone is staring at him. He looks more uncomfortable here then he did when Cat told him off when he said goodbye to Bran. Why is Jon with a group of wildings? I spy a sword under his cloak, around his waist. He's armed so he's no hostage. Everything in me is screaming danger.  
I spy Shaggydog and Summer hiding behind a wagon watching the scene unfold, their eyes illuminated by the lightning. Good they needed to come back, we might need them if this turns ugly. I turn to the others and wonder when I will see them again. It will be so dangerous beyond the Wall. “I have to go down there.” "You can't. There's too many even for you," Osha harshly whispers at me. "I love him," I state simply. Osha eyes show understanding and she steps out of my path. Meera and Jojen each shake my hand before I lean down to Bran. "Be careful Bran. I love you." I kiss the top of his head. He nods and I can see tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Lia. You guys be careful too." Osha hugs Rickon and I tightly before I hurry down the spiral stone steps with Rickon just behind me, our steps echoing against the walls. I stop at another hole in the wall to look outside. Now that I'm closer to the ground I can see better. The rain is still falling heavily but I can see the distinction of the people. The large wilding man seems to be preparing to execute the old rider. I cannot hear their voices but I see them all look up at Jon as if waiting for something. Something is definitely wrong. I can't just stand by if he needs help. I hurry down the rest of the steps, taking two at a time, with Rickon at my heels. I'm surprised he's keeping up with me so well. When we reach the bottom I turn quickly. Rickon is waiting patiently behind me with wide eyes. He must be frightened, all we've been doing is running for months now. “Rickon stay here until I come back. When it is safe I will come get you." I whisper while gently touching his cheek with my hand. "If I do not return, go back to the others.” He nods with a fearful gaze and I push open the door slightly. I take a deep breath before slowly leaning outside. 

 

Now I can hear their voices clearly and I listen intently, ready to go out if necessary. “Do it!” One voice shouts. “I told ya. He’s still a crow.” Rain soaks me in moments and lightning continues to light up the area. “Come on boy!” I hear a thud and a shout, “He’s a crow! He’s always been one. He will stab us in the back the first chance he gets.” I push the door open the rest of the way and see nearly ten wildings surrounding Jon all of them drawing their weapons. “Kill him!” One shouts viciously. They all brandish their weapons and fear strikes my heart. I will not stand by while Jon dies. “NO!” I scream and rush out into the rain, I hear the door close behind me and I know Rickon is safe behind the wooden door. Before I even realize what I'm doing, my bow is over my shoulder and I'm pulling back the string, aiming to kill. I catch sight of Jon as he dodges a sword. He moves with speed blocking and attacking, he's better than he was when we parted. My arrow strikes a wilding man in the throat and he drops to the ground. “Jon!” I cry out desperately. He glances over at the sound of my voice in confusion as if I was only a memory. Shock and horror cover his face when his eyes meet mine. He's so distracted that he barely blocks another wilding's sword as it arched toward him.  
I manage to get two more arrows out before the wilding's turn their attention to me. “Kill the girl!” One snaps angrily while gesturing in my direction. A redheaded woman shoots an arrow at me, which I roll forward to dodge. I draw my own sword to parry with another. Every time I block a sword my arms shake with exertion. I remember what Maege Mormont taught me and use my size to my advantage. I smash the hilt of my blade into another’s face before shoving it through his chest. His blood drips off my sword. My heartbeat is echoing in my ears. I'd never fought in a battle like this. In Winterfell the Ironborn men had disarmed me fairly quickly. While I am distracted, a man with dark hair knocks the sword out of my hand and kicks me backwards, his foot connecting with my stomach. My body hits the ground and the air is knocked out of my lungs. I gasp for breath and blink through the pain. When I try to sit up a gloved hand squeezes my throat. I struggle beneath him uselessly, staring into the dark eyes of my attacker. There is no mercy in his dark eyes, only anger and hatred.  
“I knew I heard someone up there, you should have stayed in that tower girl," he grunts as he tightens his grip on my throat and black spots dance across my vision. "Now you get to die.” Blood splashes my face as he gasps and coughs. When he falls over I see Jon standing behind him breathing heavily. He yanks his sword back from the man's chest. I cough and gasp for air, my throat burning in pain. I grab the outstretched hand he offers. His gloved hand covers mine and Jon easily pulls me back to my feet. Another man lunges behind us but Summer intercepts him; ravaging his neck. Shaggydog stops another from shooting an arrow at us, his teeth slicing into his flesh. Jon stabs the last man through his stomach, twisting the blade in his hands. “You were right about me the whole time,” he nastily says. He drops the body and a bird that was flying above dives for his face. It claws and digs its beak into his cheek before Jon manages to throw it off.  
The wildings are all knocked unconscious or dead. Jon strides over to me in disbelief like he's not sure if I'm real. His face is bloody and his hair is soaked from the rain, dripping onto his furs. He cups my face with cold fingers, eyes locked on mine. “What in the gods name are you doing here?” He shouts over the storm. I momentarily lean into his touch, letting myself enjoy his presence before I catch my breath and pull away from his grip. “We don’t have time for that story right now,” I say to him quickly. The storm still blows around us and my clothes are soaked with rain. I'm shivering as I turn away from him. Lightning flashes around the sky revealing all the bodies around our feet. I rush back over to the tower nearly slipping on the wet cobblestones. I reach for the handle to throw open the heavy wooden door. “What are you doing? We're not safe here! Lia, we need to leave!” Jon shouts from behind me. When the door opens I see Rickon stands pressed against the stones. His eyes widen at the sight of the blood on my face. I hold my hand out to him, putting a smile on my face. “Don't worry, you’re safe now Rickon. Come on." He hesitantly steps toward my outstretched arms. "Jon is waiting to see you,” I whisper to him. I grip his small wrist firmly and pull him after me, very aware that the wildings could wake up at anytime.  
When I turn around Jon has two horses set aside for us to ride. He turns around when he hears my footsteps approaching. Jon's face lights up when his eyes fall on Rickon. His mouth forms an 'O' as we trudge through the mud. Rickon breaks free from my grasp and runs into Jon’s arms. "Jon!" Rickon cries out in joy. Jon clutches Rickon’s body tightly to his own. He's so small in Jon's arms. Just a mere child. “Oh Rickon. I missed you, little brother.” Jon murmurs while shooting a confused glance at me. I grab my sword from where it had fallen on the ground and place it back in its sheathe, not worrying about the blood still on the blade. Robb had Mikken make this sword especially for me, I will not leave it here for these people to use. I climb up on one of the horses while Rickon and Jon continue to hug. I grip the reigns of my horse after settling in the makeshift saddle. “Jon! We need to go.”  
He nods and easily lifts Rickon in the saddle in front of me. I wrap my arms around his little torso to hold the reigns and keep him in place. Thankfully the horse seems not to be spooked by the storm so we won't risk getting thrown off. “Call for Shaggydog he needs to come with us," I tell Rickon. Rickon bobs his wet curly hair and I pull his cloak over his head to protect him from the cold. The last thing we need is for him to get sick. I hope my body heat will be enough to keep him warm as we ride. "Wave goodbye to Bran and the others for me,” I whisper lowly in his ear. He turns back towards the window and waves his hand sadly while Jon is mounting his own horse. “Here Shaggydog.” Rickon's voice cuts through the wind. The black wolf runs forward in between the horses. Some of the Wildings begin to stir behind us. I hope none of them go into the tower but I would guess they would think we were the only ones up there and now we will be gone. “We need to go now!" Jon shouts next to me. "Yah!” His horse breaks into a sprint and I spur mine forward to follow him.  
We stop at an abandoned farmhouse after hours of hard riding to rest. I look upon it suspiciously unsure if it's safe. I know we need rest but with the wildings behind us they could catch up at any time. I don't know if I could fight them again. My arms ache and I'm sure my throat is bruised, my voice is ragged and hoarse. The farmhouse still looks sturdy with plenty of hay inside. Which allows the horses something to eat and they too need to rest. It has a roof which will help us get out of the rain and cold because I'm shivering. The moment we set our things down Shaggydog disappears, off to hunt again I assume. Rickon falls asleep on a pile of hay pretty quickly and I cover him with my cloak. Jon watches me as he ties up the horses to one of the wooden beams. I brush my hand over Rickon’s curls affectionately, glad to see that they're dry. I'm thankful he's safe. I only wish Bran and the others were with us. I should have argued with them more. Bran should have stayed with Rickon and I, where he belongs. “Why are you two out here?" Jon asks me quietly. "You’re hundreds of leagues from Winterfell.” I stand in front of him with a cloth and some water dreading the news I'm forced to deliver. “Let me clean those cuts on your face," I offer softly. I had already washed the blood off mine because the feel of it on my skin made me sick. I have no problem protecting Rickon but I still haven't killed very many people. But this is the world we live in, killers survive and the weak do not. Jon nods reluctantly and sits back down in front of me. I slowly wipe out the gashes made by the bird, they're deep but have already stopped bleeding. My heart beats quickly as I touch his face.  
“I wrote to you about Robb.” Jon frowns and shakes his head. "I've been beyond the Wall for a long time. I haven't received any news since my father died." "Oh," I stare at him in surprise for a moment. "All the lords of the north and trident have declared Robb king, King in the North." Jon stares at me for a few moments before finding something to say. "I always knew he was meant for something great. I hope he can get justice for my father." "Yes, last I heard he had humiliated Twin Lannister at every turn. He'd even captured Her Jaime Lannister." I tell him while keeping my voice from shaking. I set down the cloth satisfied that the blood is gone from his face. He looks older then I remember and much more tired. I take a seat on the wooden beam next to him. “Anyways," I continue wearily. "Robb sent me back to Winterfell to act as protector of the castle. Bran is so young, he needed both Maester Luwin and I for guidance." Sadness strikes me as I remember Maester Luwin and I talking everyday. "News came in about an attack on Torren Square. Bran didn’t heed our advice and sent Ser Rodrick with 200 men to take it back from the invaders.”  
I close my eyes; picturing the battle I tried to fight. “I put the boys in bed and sat speaking with Maester Luwin about Robb’s most recent victory. He's doing so well in the field; he has never lost a battle," I state proudly. "Suddenly we could hear screams and the sound of swords. I sent Maester Luwin to his rookery to send a raven to Robb. I don’t know if it ever even got out. I drew my sword and went into the courtyard, strange men were all over attacking our people.”  
Jon stiffens but says nothing. I'm glad he hasn't interrupted because I don't think I could tell this more than once. “I killed two of the men quickly before they realized I could even fight. They surrounded me and knocked my sword from my hands. When I struggled they slapped me away," I explain while I remember the bloody lip they gave me. "I thought I was saved when Theon crouched over me. But he betrayed us. Betrayed Robb,” I remark in disgust.  
“He forced Bran to yield the castle. Bran did so because he thought we wouldn’t be harmed." Tears form in my eyes and I take a few deep breaths before continuing. "His ironborn men then drug Ser Rodrick into the courtyard. He argued and spat in Theon’s face.” My voice starts to break and I try and force myself to keep strong. “He forced Ser Rodrick to kneel on the block. I begged him not to do it. But he was determined, so I covered Rickon’s eyes. Theon, he-he tried to do the beheading himself. Bu-but it wasn’t a sharp enough sword or he wasn't strong enough, I-I don't know. It took four swings and then he kicked the head toward us. It was horrible. It was pouring out and we just had to watch." The scene plays before my eyes of poor Ser Rodrick saying goodbye to Bran and Rickon. "I wasn’t strong enough to kill that slimy shit!” I ground out in anger. I still can't believe that Winterfell is gone. Jon gently takes my cold and shaking hand in his.  
“Osha, the wilding woman who attacked Bran was with us." I notice his expression and it upsets me. "Don’t give me that look, she is a great woman." I snap at him, feeling protective over her. "She went to ‘distract’ Theon while I packed bags for us. Theon and his men were already eyeing me like a prized horse," I whisper remembering how they argued over who might get me for the night. "I guess Ironborn will be Ironborn,” I add in distaste. "We never would have escaped with her."  
“After dark we left the castle and doubled back. Theon sent hounds after us, but they didn't expect us to return to the castle. We snuck into the crypts to hide," I remark still proud of our plan. "Someone attacked the castle while we hid and everyone was gone. There were dead bodies everywhere," I say softly remembering seeing familiar faces bloodied on the ground. "W-we we found Maester L-luwin in the godswood,” I say while letting out a soft sob. I try to keep myself quiet so I don't wake up Rickon. Jon wraps his arm around my shoulder, unsure if he should speak. “He was still alive but only just. He had been stabbed in the stomach and I knew there was nothing we could do. He said goodbye to the boys and when we were alone, he told me to take them to the Wall. He kn-knew you would protect us. Then h..he he asked me to-to make it quick." I suck in a hoarse breath. "Oh gods, I had to kill him Jon.” I sob softly, stifling my cries as not to wake Rickon.  
Jon pulled me against his chest in a tight hug and I can feel him shaking. “I am so sorry," he murmurs. "I should have been with you, to protect all of you. Is Winterfell…?” I shake my head, “Burned and in ruin.” He sighs and clenches his fist. “I wish I could be the one to take Theon’s head. After everything the Stark’s did for him? I thought he was our friend?” I look back at Rickon’s sleeping form. “That’s exactly what he said.”  
We awkwardly move away from each other when he remembers his vows. I feel cold as soon as he does so. “Jon?” I question after a few minutes of awkward silence. “Hmmm?” “I thought you were North of the Wall? Why were you with those wildings?” He wipes his brow but is careful of the gashes. “I was North of the Wall," he confirms. "A large group of nearly 300 of us went with Commander Mormont. I went on a scouting mission when Qhorin Halfhand and I got captured by a group of the free folk. He devised a plan to send me undercover as I spy, but I had to kill him to prove my loyalty.” His expression grows pained, “I met the King beyond the Wall. He sent us to climb the Wall. To prepare for the invasion.”  
My mouth drops open, forgetting my own troubles. “You climbed the Wall? It’s 700 feet tall!” I state in shock. He snorts, “Tell me about it. You found me not long after that.” "An invasion? Everything Osha told me is true?" Jon nods but doesn't say anything. I sit down on the ground, suddenly feeling very small. I wrap my arms around my legs. “Would you have guessed that this is what would have happened when you left?" I question in curiosity. "Honestly I never thought I’d see you again.”  
His eyes burn into mine, “Nor I you." He sucks in a deep breath. "When I got to Castle Black I hated it there. Nobody liked me. Slowly I made friends but I missed you and my family so much. Your letters were one of the only things that kept me going.” I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down at my lap. “After I took my vows I didn’t get the assignment I wanted. I was so angry. News of my father’s imprisonment reached the castle and I was ridiculed by my brothers. After the wight attack people backed off but I still noticed them glaring. When the news of my father’s death reached me I was crushed," he says softly. "I left in the middle of the night. I only made it a few leagues by the time my friends caught up with me. They convinced me to go back with them.”  
“I wish you’d never gone to the Wall," I say quietly. "I wonder if anything would be different.” He watches me sadly. “I would have protected you." I let a few more tears fall from my eyes. The thought of being protected makes me even more sad. In this world it's impossible to be safe. Jon leaves the wooden beams and sits next to me on the ground. "Don't cry," he says wrapping me in a warm embrace. "It'll be alright now." I lean into his chest seeking warmth and comfort. "I don't think anything will be alright again." He wraps his arms around my back. "Don't say that. I'll protect you and Rickon." I pull away slightly to look up at him. His eyes are burning into mine. I lick my lips subconsciously and he leans down to meet them. They move in sync before he opens my mouth with his. Our tongues clash together and he draws me closer. My hands tug on the curly ends of his hair and his fingers trace my jaw. I press myself up against him, eager for his affection. He pulls away breathing deeply. Both our cheeks are flushed. "I love you," I murmur while leaning back into him. He hastily pulls away from me his expression unreadable. "You should get some sleep," he tells me. "I'll take first watch." I avert my eyes feeling embarrassed. I just made a fool of myself. Of course he doesn't love me anymore, it's been years. I've been holding on to feelings that I should have given up on long ago. "Alright, wake me in a few hours and we can switch." I lie down next to Rickon and try to calm my racing heart. 

 

When I open my eyes I can tell I slept too long. I hear Jon and Rickon laughing. I sit up feeling disoriented and find that Jon's cloak is wrapped around me. He must have done that sometime during the night. I spy Jon and Rickon on the ground. “Why didn’t you wake me up? We should have switched!” I snap at Jon angrily. He shrugs, like it doesn't matter. “It looked like you hadn’t slept well lately and believe me, I get it. Come sit and eat with us.” I join them on the ground and Rickon hands me some salted beef strips Jon had taken from the wildings. “Thank you.” Rickon chats happily about his archery lessons I had begun giving him at Winterfell, making both Jon and I smile at his innocence. I wish we could go back to a time where all I had to worry about was making it to my lessons on time and avoid getting scolded.  
Jon holds his hand out to me, “We should make the most of daylight. We’re not too far from Castle Black. The wildings could still be tracking us.” He helps me to my feet and we ready the horses. I once again ride with Rickon in front of me. The day is warmer now that the storm has passed and I don't have to worry about Rickon getting sick. Shaggydog runs around and often disappears for hours at a time. But, I never worry about him. He'll always come back to us.  
“I didn’t want to ask you this last night, but where is Bran?” Jon asks me, as our horses walk a slower pace together. I knew this question was coming. Rickon had fallen asleep leaning against me; his head against my chest. “We decided it would be safer to separate," I answer Jon's question nervously. "The boys are Robb’s only heirs. Bran went with Hodor, Osha, and Howland Reed’s children. They will protect him.” I feel horrible lying to him, but this was Bran's wish. Jon nods, “I wish he were with you. I still feel like I never got to say goodbye.” I look back at him and see sadness all over his face. “Jon, Bran understands. He’s proud of you for what you’re doing. He misses you too.” At least I can be honest about that.  
The days draw colder as we head north. At night we all huddle together because we cannot risk a fire. Jon says even though he killed the wilding's Warg, but they are far better survivalists then we are. They could spot smoke easily, even if we tried to hide it. It’s snowing when we first see the Wall. Rickon cries out in wonder at the sight. “Lia! Look how tall it is! Jon, can we go to the top?” I stare openmouthed at the white wonder in front of me. I can't even see the top because of the clouds. Jon laughs and fondly watches our expressions. “Of course we can Rickon. See that dark spec there?” I follow his finger as he points. “Yes. Is that it?” He nods once and his horse shifts underneath him. “That is Castle Black. Let’s go we should be there in an hour or so if we ride fast.”  
We reach the gate and shouts are heard above us on the ramparts, I assume some men are on watch duty and are supposed to keep an eye on the kingsroad. The castle is black unsurprisingly with Night's Watch banners along the walls. I spy several men dressed in black in the openings above the gate. “Halt! State your business!” A voice calls down to us. Jon moves his horse forward and shouts, “I am Jon Snow, steward to Lord Commander Mormont. With me are Lady Lia and Rickon Stark of Winterfell!” There is creaking and finally the gates open and our horses trot inside.  
A dozen men approach us and greet Jon happily. They're all dressed similarly in black jerkins and cloaks with dyed fur around the collar. Jon walks over to my horse just as Rickon jumps off, he's looking around eagerly. He holds out his hand to assist me in climbing down which I hesitantly take. The rejection from the other night still burns like hot iron. Shaggydog stands close to Rickon. His eyes flash around the courtyard. I can tell he's uncomfortable in such a strange place. Especially after all the time we spent in the open where he's far happier. “Jon I’m so glad you’re back." An excited voice comes from behind us. "We thought you died out there,” a large man shouts as he runs up to us. He has a young face that's filled with joy. Jon shakes his head and laughs, “I almost did a few times.” I assume that some of these men must be his friends. But I have forgotten their names from Jon's letters. Two other men hug him and turn their gazes to me. “So this is her?” One man asks with a bright grin, he's the smallest of the group. Jon blushes slightly and my lips curve up in a smirk. So Jon told his friends about me? “Yes, I told you about Lia," he says with a soft smile at me. "And my little brother, Rickon." Jon ruffles Rickon's hair chuckling when Rickon tries to swat his hand away. "They found me in the gift outside of the Queens tower. Lia saved my life.” The larger boy bows to us, his eyes kind. “Lady Lia. Prince Rickon. It is an honor to meet you. I am Samwell Tarly but everyone just calls me Sam here.”  
I smile, “It is a pleasure to meet you Sam.” I push Rickon forward and scold him when he shies away. “Rickon! Your mother would be disappointed in your manners.” He looks up at all the men. “Hello. I’m Rickon. It’s nice to meet you.” I smile and wrap my arms around him. “We are going to have to work on that aren’t we? No Princes should act like that.” Rickon's gaze returns to the ground and I kiss the top of his head. The smaller of the two Night's Watch men kisses my hand, which makes me giggle. “I’m Pypar. Or Pyp as most people call me. Jon told us you were beautiful but his words didn’t do you justice,” he compliments charmingly. Jon glares at him, his eyes narrowed in jealousy. “Back off Pyp.” I roll my eyes, at him. “Thank you for your kindness, now Rickon and I must speak with the Lord Commander. I have urgent news that he must hear.”  
They all shuffle awkwardly until Sam speaks up. “Lord Commander Mormont is dead. He was killed by turncloaks north of the Wall. I'm sorry Jon.” Dread fills my heart. Maester Luwin said I could trust Lord Commander Mormont. Now what am I to do? Besides Jon, I can't trust anyone here. Perhaps I should look to travel south, look to Lady Arryn for protection? She would be the closest and easiest to travel to. Jon stutters in horror, “Who? When?” I speak over him, sympathetic with his loss but Rickon and I need to decide what we're going to do. “I need to speak with whomever is in charge then. Please.” Sam nods while looking between us. “I will take you to him now, My Lady.” I kneel down in front of Rickon and take his hand in mine. “Stay with Jon. I will be right back.” He nods his curly head. "Alright." As I turn away he attaches himself to Jon’s side. Jon sends me a scathing look, as if I offended him. “I must speak with him too. Rickon can just come with us.” We glare at each other before I give in. “Fine,” I snap at him and turn on my heel to follow Sam inside the building. 

 

An old man sits at a table staring off to the side. He’s in a Maester’s clothes but they're black instead of grey. “Jon?" His voice calls out. "I’m glad you have returned, and it seems that you have brought guests.” Jon steps forward after looking at me. “Yes Maester Aemon. I ran into them on the road, they saved my life.” The old man chuckles and I can see his eyes are unfocused. “Ah yes the life debt. Introduce me would you?” Rickon and I step forward ready to introduce ourselves. “I am Lia and I am guardian to Prince Rickon of Winterfell. We came to Castle Black looking for safety.” He turns toward us; “I am not sure how much safety we can provide in our current situation. But you will be our honored guests." Relief floods me at the thought of shelter. I don't know if I could look after Rickon on my own. I'm still uneasy about the people here but we will have to spend a few days rest here regardless. "We will need every hand to help if you do not object?”  
I awkwardly look at Jon, who doesn't seem surprised by the request. “We have no problem helping in anyway we can." I clear my throat, "But you must forgive me, Maester. I plan on leaving as soon as I know that Rickon will be safe here.” Jon’s gaze flashes over to mine. “What? You cannot leave!" His voice raises. "It’s not safe! I forbid it!” I roll my shoulders back proudly. “You cannot tell me what to do, Jon Snow. I plan to ride for Riverrun as soon as possible.” Jon growls, “That’s over a thousand leagues from here. You can’t go all on your own. The entire country is torn apart by this war!”  
“I can and I will!" I snap at him. "Robb gave me a job to do and I failed. He needs to know that the north has fallen. I must report to him. He’s not only my king but my best friend!" I glower at him. "Catelyn also must be informed that her children escaped the sack of Winterfell. She cannot go on thinking her children are dead! She's already lost a husband and possibly daughters.” Maester Aemon raises his hands attempting to silence and calm us both. “I must say that Jon is right, My Lady. I fear we have received terrible news. Sam?" He calls out to the boy who escorted us in here. "Please give the letter from the capital to Lady Lia.” Sam shuffles over and gives me a rolled up piece of paper. He gives me a sad look as I unroll it. His eyes dropped in despair and pity. I scan the contents of the letter in disbelief. Looking at the signature of Grand Maester Pycelle at the bottom. I let out a choked sob. Hot tears fall down my cheeks and I gasp for breath. It feels like somebody just punched me repeatedly in my stomach. I fall to my knees not even feeling the pain of hitting the stones. Jon is at my side instantly, “Lia, What is it?” He kneels next to me on the ground.  
I drop the letter from my hands and it floats to the floor. I turn into his chest and sob. His embrace was warm and his arms circle my shuddering body protectively. I cannot give him an answer amidst my cries. Jon looks around the room unsure of what to do. Sam is against the wall looking worse then he ever has. Dread fills his stomach. Very few things could make Lia cry like this, he's never seen her so vulnerable. Rickon is watching us fearfully from beside them. “Sam, can you take my little brother out?" he says anxiously. "I think its best we have this conversation in private.” Sam nods and reaches out to Rickon. “How would you like to see the library? We have hundreds of books about the most interesting things.” Rickon stares at Jon’s expression before nodding his head. Sam guides him out and closes the door silently.  
“Maester Aemon, what did the letter say?” Jon asks quietly. His hand clutches the back of my head as I cry into his shoulder. Maester Aemon shifts in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. “I am sorry to tell you that your brother, King Robb, was murdered along with most of his men. His wife and lady mother were among the casualties.” Hearing it aloud makes me cry harder. Jon’s arms tighten around me. “How?” His voice cracks as he holds back his own tears. Maester Aemon clears his throat, “He was betrayed. Killed by the Frey’s and Boltons during the wedding of Lord Edmure Tulley and Lady Roslin Frey.”  
Jon shakes his head angrily, his arms still wrapped around me. “I hope the gods bring wrath down on both of their families. Has there been any word of my sisters?” “Lady Sansa was married to Lord Tyrion. They live in the Red Keep at King's Landing. Your younger sister Lady Arya has not been seen since before your father was executed. I am sorry, my boy.”  
I sputter, gasping for breath. “How am I supposed to tell Rickon? He’s lost all of his family. He’s just a boy.” Jon lightly pulls me away from his chest, “He still has me. He has you. Sansa is alive, praise the gods. Bran is as well. I pray that Arya is out there somewhere.” Jon strokes my hair; “Tears won’t bring Robb back. He wouldn’t want us to risk our lives for him. Justice will be done for him." His voice is firm and I try to believe him. "I promise. We can tell Rickon together. You're not alone in this, Lia. You never are” He turns back to Maester Aemon, “I also have news from beyond the Wall.”  
Maester Aemon nods, “Do you trust this girl?” “With my life,” Jon states firmly. Tears continue to fall down my cheeks and my chest burns. Robb's face flashes in my mind every time I close my eyes. I didn't even know he got married. Now he's gone. I never thought I'd have to live in a world with so much loss. He had such a bright future and it was taken away by the people I'm related to, those bastards. Maester Aemon nods, “I have sent a raven to every noble house in Westeros pleading for aid. We lost hundreds of men on the expedition north of the Wall." His voice becomes quiet, "Your friend Sam, he saw the White Walker army. Others fought them at the Fist of the First men. Sam killed one of them with a dragonglass dagger.” I blink away my tears for a moment and compose myself. “So Osha spoke the truth?" I ask in shock. "They’ve come back?” Maester Aemon nods slowly, “I pray we get a response. We cannot stand alone against the darkness, not this time. The Night’s Watch is all that stands between the realm and the army of the dead.”  
Jon tightens his grip on me, and I don't have any intention of letting go anytime soon, he's anchoring me. “I must inform you that the wilding army marches to the Wall as well. Mance Rayder has 100,000 men ready to attack the Wall. Another group is already south of the Wall. They plan on attacking us from both sides.” Maester Aemon leans back in his chair, obviously troubled. “That is grievous news indeed. I will call the leaders together for your trial. Lady Lia and Prince Rickon are more then welcome to stay in our guest room.” He slowly gets up and leaves the room, running his hand along the wall to do so.  
“Jon? What trial? What do you mean?” I ask worriedly. “I killed another man of the Night’s Watch," Jon answers me softly. "It was his idea but I must answer for it. I joined the free folk.” I reach up and touch his cheek. “What are they going to do?” He sighs and leans into my touch, “I don’t know. They could have me executed.” I flinch, “If they try they will have to face me. I cannot lose you Jon. I won’t.”  
“You are not a member of the watch," he says while wiping the tears off my cheeks. "You will not be present for the trial. Stick with Sam, Pyp, and Grenn. They will watch over you. I trust them completely Lia.” I furiously shake my head, “I want you to watch over me. Rickon and I came to the Wall for you. Not anybody else.” “I’m sorry Lia. I have to do this. I swore my vows and I broke them." He stands and offers his hand to me, obviously wishing to change the subject. "I will walk you to the library, where Rickon is. You will enjoy it there. You love books.” I lace his fingers through mine; “I lost a brother and a mother today. Don’t let me lose the man I love too.”  
His gaze burns into mine before leading me through the stone hallways to a musty smelling room. It's filled with leather-bound books and scrolls. I smile at the sight of Rickon and Sam reading. I kneel down next to him and I want nothing more then to gather him in my arms, shield him from every bad thing. “Rickon, I have to tell you something.” His eyes scan my puffy eyes and red face. “What is it Lia?” His voice is small. He doesn't deserve everything that has happened to him, he should be happy with his whole family back home. Jon sits next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Rickon, your mother and brother, well, they were betrayed.” I squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from crying again. His voice is cold when he responds, “They’re dead aren’t they?” I bite my lip, “Yes, sweet boy. They are with your father now. I’m sorry.” He closes his eyes, “What about Sansa and Arya? No one talks about them.”  
“Sansa is still in King’s Landing. She got married. I don’t know where Arya is. I’m sure she’s all right. She’s tough, someday she'll come back to us. It won't always be like this,” I tell him. I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince him or myself. Jon stands and I can see fear in his eyes. “I have to go. I’ll come and find you when it’s over.” I nod and take his seat. I send a smile at Sam who is watching me sympathetically, “So, what are we reading?”

 

An hour later Jon returns. I stand immediately and make my way over to him, “How did it go?” He thinly smiles, “I get to keep my head.” Relief floods my veins and Sam cheers behind me. “Knew they couldn’t do that to you. We need you now more than ever. All men are needed.” I look at Jon, unsure of what will happen now. “Will they really attack the Wall?” He nods, obviously sure. “Yes, and soon. I wish I could send you and Rickon somewhere safer. But I fear if I send you away, you will be caught.” I look down at my hands. “Everyone thinks Bran and Rickon are dead. Who would come looking?” His eyes harden, “The Greyjoys, the Boltons, the Lannister’s? Many men would like to see the death of the last Starks.”  
I stand up remembering that he doesn't know about me, about my real identity. “Actually there’s something I wish to speak with you about in private.” Jon looks concerned for a moment but regains his composure. “Of course. I’ll show you the Wall." His eyes move to Rickon's clearly unhappy expression. "Rickon stay here with Sam. I will take you up next. I promise.” Rickon nods and points to something in the book. Sam eagerly nods and begins explaining something about a lost Targaryen. Jon gently takes me by the arm and leads me to the lift.  
He closes the gate and it slowly moves us up. “You know I was always jealous of Robb,” Jon says suddenly. I turn to him. “I knew you were. I was always jealous of Sansa.” He smiles, his mind wandering off. “He was always better at everything. I mean you know how he always beat me at archery. He was stronger, better at riding, and the way my father looked at him…” He trails off momentarily. “And the girls. They loved him.”  
I reach my hand out to him clasping his hand in my own. “They would always ask me about him you know, wanting to know what I did. I used to laugh about it with Arya. Robb never looked at me that way, nor I him. I only ever had eyes for you.” His eyes meet mine for a moment before dropping back to his boots. "I can't believe that he's gone," I finish quietly. "Me too. I always thought he would visit me here someday, with my father and Arya too."  
The lift stops and Jon pulls open the black iron gate. He holds out his hand for me helping me over the edge of the lift. “Come on. We can talk privately over here.” I curl my hand around his, allowing him to pull me after him. The walkway is wide enough for two men to comfortably pass each other. The air is thinner this high and torches burn lowly every few feet. I suppose there has to be light up here so men can see where they're going.  
He stops at a cut out that faces towards the north. He stops walking and moves aside to show me. “This is where my uncle first showed me what it was all about.” I sit still and take in the view. It is dark out but the moon is full. It illuminates the forest and mountains completely, you wouldn't even need fires. The scene in front of me is spectacular. I never thought I would get to see the Wall, or what lies beyond it. It's an area seemingly untouched by man. “It’s so beautiful and peaceful.” He watches my expressions fondly before reaching his hand towards me and he pushes a stray lock of blonde hair behind my ear.  
My cheeks burn under his touch and I vividly remember how his hands felt on my bare skin. “What did you want to talk about?” I break away from his gaze; “No one can hear us right?” He frowns and looks around the empty pathway. “No... I don’t think so.” I look down at our linked hands, so thankful that we're together again. “I didn’t want to tell you this in writing, it was too dangerous.” His frown deepens, concern evident in his voice, “Tell me what, Lia?” “Do you remember when I told you my father used to hit me?” Rage flashes in his eyes, just as it did when I first told him. “Yes. I remember.” I look down at my boots, they're dusted with ice and snow. “That’s because he wasn’t my real father.”  
“What?" He asks skeptically. "How do you know? Your family has been dead for more than ten years, killed by raiders.” “When I went to King’s Landing, Lord Varys told me. It was later confirmed.” “Confirmed? Who is it?” “It was confirmed by my father when I confronted him. It’s Jamie Lannister.”  
I timidly look up at his shocked expression. He lets out a breath, his eyes not giving anything away. “Really?” I cringe when he falls silent. What if he won't care for me anymore? I couldn't stand to live a life where Jon wouldn't care about me, not after everything we've been through. "You know," he begins in a harsh voice and I close my eyes in despair. "I can kind of see the family resemblance. You are just as intimidating as the queen when you’re mad.” His lips are turn up in a smirk when I meet his gaze. I gasp, my fear replaced with anger. “That’s so rude! She’s a horrible person!” He chuckles and blocks my hand when I attempt to smack him. “See what I mean?" He cockily adds while gesturing to our hands. "I’m teasing you. I don’t care who your birth father is. He wasn’t there to raise you and for that I’m glad.”  
“Why?” I ask him curiously. “If they would have raised you as a Lannister I never would have met you and I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for that.” A smile spreads across my lips and my heart warms considerably. “Thank you. I’m glad you know now." My lips widens into a grin. "You know, this makes us both bastards.” Jon bursts out laughing, and it echoes through the night. “I guess it does.” His face is close enough to mine that I can feel his breath on my face. My eyelids flutter closed just as our lips meet.  
After only a brief moment, Jon pulls away looking ashamed. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I took a vow to the watch.”I nod quickly. Embarrassment flooding my face. “Jon, I understand. Can you recite your oath? I would like to hear it.” He smiles and speaks, “Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.”  
I listen to all the words while trying to ignore my heartache. I knew that nothing would change between us. He still came here and took a vow to never take a wife. I knew nothing would have changed, but it still hurts. “Did you take your vows under a heart tree?” “Of course. Sam came with me. Then Ghost brought me a hand.” I blink, unsure of what I truly heard. “Did you say a-a hand?” He chuckles at my disgusted expression. “Off of a corpse he found in the Haunted Forest. It ended up being one of the bodies that was with the wight that attacked me.” “Where is Ghost?” I ask curiously. His face falls and a pained expression takes over. “Sam said he saw him North of the Wall but he hasn’t come back. I don’t know where he is or if he's even alive.” I grab his hand again, “Ghost will always find you. Just like you and me.”  
He looks away from my bright green eyes. “It’s getting late and cold. I will take you to your room.” I follow him back down the Wall in the lift. When we return to the library we find Rickon is asleep, he's curled up on the wooden bench with Sam's cloak around his shoulders. His head is pillowed on one of his hands, his cheek scrunched up. Shaggydog is lying next to him awake, but relaxed. Sam chuckles when he catches sight of us. “He fell asleep waiting for you to take him to the top. He was quite upset.” Jon laughs softly, “I can take him up tomorrow to see it.” I crouch next to him and stroke his hair. “Is he sleeping with me? I would rather he not be far.” Sam nods and bows. “You two will be sharing a room for the time being. If you need anything let me know and I will see to it.”  
I reach over to pick up Rickon but Jon touches my arm gently. “I’ll do it.” He scoops up his brothers sleeping body easily. “Here Shaggydog,” I pat my leg and the wolf follows. We walk into the guest room not terribly far from the library. It has two feather beds, a desk, and a dresser. A fireplace provides steady heat. Jon sets Rickon ever so gently on one of the beds. Shaggydog jumps up and lies next to him and I gently pat his head. I ease off Rickon's boots and we tuck him in under the covers. Jon kisses his forehead before stepping away.  
I start to walk him to the door, so I can lock it behind him. “Thank you, Jon. Rickon and I might not have made it here if we hadn’t found you.” “I would be dead if you hadn’t intervened with the wildings,” he points out. “If you hadn’t been with the wildings, they surely would have killed us.” He nods with a far off look in his eyes. “Aye they probably would have.” He hesitates before turning around and crushing our bodies together. The force of it almost knocks me over but he easily keeps me on my feet. “I’m glad you are here. I’m glad you are safe.” I nod and relax into his warm embrace. “I am too.”


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake the next morning, I'm the most well rested I've been since we escaped Winterfell. Sleeping in a real feather bed was glorious compared to the dirt. Rickon and I make our way to the hall for breakfast, the corridors are frigid compared to our chamber. Shaggydog trails behind us, eager for scraps. With being here he won't be able to hunt like he's used to. Rickon and I will share our meals with him. Men bow and give us strange looks as we pass them, I suppose they're unfamiliar with a woman and child here. Rickon shrinks against me when a large man approaches us. He has fair colored hair and a smirk on his face. He mockingly bows to Rickon, ignoring the glare I'm directing at him. “I suppose you are the king in the north now, eh?" He addresses Rickon snootily. "I hope you don’t end up like the rest of the Starks, without their heads.”  
Rickon’s gaze drops to his boots in shame and I can see the muscles on the back of his neck are tensed. Anger explodes inside me, how dare he! I look the man up and down and I decide if worst should happen I could take this guy out. He's asking for me to at least deck him. “If you do not step out of our way I will force you to do so,” I growl out at him. All the men surrounding us laugh at us. They look around in joy at my words. “Little girl like you going to threaten me? I reckon you’ve never even killed a man.” I draw a dagger from my belt, preparing to throw Rickon back if it gets ugly. “I have killed," I snarl out as I remember the way it felt to stab my blade into someone's back. "And I will have no problem doing it again, if it's someone like you.” Shaggydog senses our distress and marches forward; growling with bared teeth. Shaggydog has always been the most vicious and violent of all the direwolves. All I would have to do is say one word and he would rip out this mans throat.  
Several men back off at the sight of him, but not the first man. He stands his ground eyeing Shaggydog in distaste, but warily all the same. Direwolves are known to be able to kill men easily and Shaggydog is massive. “Those things shouldn’t be allowed here. They’re monsters. We should make pelts out of his fur!” Shaggydog growls viciously at his words, they do seem to understand what people are talking about. I open my mouth to retort when I'm interrupted. “What’s going on here?” Jon appears out of nowhere, instantly at my side, his arm brushing against mine.  
“This man decided to accost Rickon and I and threaten Shaggydog," I snarl while returning my gaze to the man. "I’m currently debating letting the wolf have him.” Jon sets a hand on my shoulder and narrows his dark eyes. “Ser Alliser," he begins stiffly. "My brother Rickon and Lady Lia are honored guests of the Night’s Watch. I suggest you treat them as such.” My hand is still griping my dagger. If this man wants to fight, I'll give him one.  
Ser Alliser, as Jon calls him, scoffs and walks away with his groupies. I watch him go and reluctantly place my dagger back into belt. I'm going to have to be wary of that one. He's going to be pretty dangerous. Pyp and Grenn walk up to us looking worried. “Nice work Snow. But I don’t think he’ll just give up.” I thank the man who gives me a plate of food and sit in between Rickon and Grenn at one of the dingy tables in the hall. “Why wouldn’t he? Rickon and I have done no harm to him,” I question with my anger rising once more. Pyp chuckles and glances at Jon, who is sitting next to him. “Ser Alliser, well he hates Jon. Always has. I suppose he thinks being nasty to both of you will hurt him.” Jon's expression grows dark. “He hates me because I knew how to use a sword when I came here.”  
Green snorts into the soup in front of him. "He hates you, because you were trained in a castle while we had no training at all. You sure thought you were special, when you would swing your sword at us." Jon's hard glare cuts him off and Grenn's eyes return to the dish in front of him. "Did you call him Ser Alliser?" I ask quietly. Pyp nods slowly like he doesn't know how I would know that. I studied history throughly with Maester Luwin and immediately figure out where I recognize the name from. "Lord Eddard Stark and King Robert Baratheon sent Ser Alliser Thorne to the Wall for remaining loyal to the Targaryens throughout the rebellion. King Robert wished to have him executed but Lord Stark changed his mind and allowed him to take the black and live out his days as a member of the Night's Watch," I state my facts as if reciting them from a book, which I basically was. "I assume he also hates you because of that," I finish awkwardly. The men fall silent as they ponder my words. I glare at him from across the room. He doesn't notice me, but I can see he and his little group are talking quietly. “But if he thinks he can be hurt us, he has another thing coming.” Jon shakes his head and whispers, “Lia don’t do anything. It will only make things worse.” I object, “I was tasked with protecting Rickon and I won’t allow some middle-aged shit threaten us in anyway." I spit out. "The last time I ignored a threat it ended up causing the fall of Winterfell,” I finish and I feel ashamed once more. Robb entrusted me with Winterfell and his little brothers. I've already failed Bran since I let him go. I won't let anything happen to Rickon, I'll die before that happens. I stand up abruptly no longer feeling hungry. I set my plate on the ground for Shaggydog. “If you’ll excuse me.” I walk away from the silent table. I force open the large black doors and walk out into the snow. It's falling lightly and I stare up at the sky, this was my favorite weather in Winterfell. It's snowing just enough to gather on the ground, just enough to throw at other people. I crash into; my surprise, another woman. “Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” I apologize immediately. The girl smiles and I realize she’s holding a baby, wrapped up in her arms. “Oh," my expression softens. "What a beautiful baby.” She beams, “Thank you. Would you like to hold him?” I grin trying to remember the last time I held such a small child. “Really?" I question. "Of course I would.” She carefully places the baby in my arms. I coo at his smiling face, he can't be very old. Maybe a few months? “What is his name?” I ask her politely. “It’s Sam.” I rock him back and forth; and I find that it relaxes me. A thought occurs to me as we stand in the corridor. “You know I have a fur in my room that would swaddle him really well if you want it?”  
She blushes bright red, as if she didn't expect anything like this. “You are too kind. This is the only one I have.” Baby Sam coos and smiles at me as we walk back to my chambers. I pass him back to his mother and open the door with the bronze key at my hip. “Please come in.” She shuffles in behind me and I close the door. I walk over to one of the bags I brought from home and pull out the fur. It's one of the few things I had time to take before leaving my chamber after Theon took the castle. I hand it to her, glad to have found a good use for it. “Here, I hope this helps.” She runs her fingers over the texture, it must be nicer then anything here. “It’s so soft. Thank you.” “My names Lia.” She bows her head bashfully. “I know. Sam told me that there was another woman here. I’m Gilly.”  
“Sam has been very kind to both me and Rickon.” I offer politely. She nods looking around the room. “Is Rickon your son?” I quickly shake my head, feeling embarrassed at the thought. “Oh no. I’m his guardian though. I was raised at Winterfell with Jon and Rickon.” She blushes again, it must be a common occurrence with her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” “You didn’t," I reply with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you in your work today? I don’t have anything to do,” I ask her awkwardly. She returns my awkwardness with a warm smile. “That would be wonderful. It will be nice to have help in the kitchen and with the baby.”  
She passes Sam to me and leads me to the kitchen. The kitchen isn't quite as large as the one in Wintefell. But cooks shout back and forth as they prepare meals for all the men, it's almost familiar. Gilly sits at a table plucking feathers from a bird while I play with the baby. He's one of the happiest babies I've ever met. Back at Winterfell Lady Catelyn often left Rickon with myself and Sansa so we could learn to take care of him. She always told us that it would be good practice for the future. Sansa and I would always giggle but accept the job. We spent many hours trying to learn how to do things that a baby would need. Playing with him makes me miss her company more than ever, she would love playing with him. I wonder where she is, still in King's Landing? Regardless I hope she's alright. After a while Gilly and I switch. Sam walks in through the kitchen door while I work. “How are you Gilly?" He questions happily. His eyes are sparkling when they flash over to me, then they widen in surprise. "Oh, Lady Lia I didn’t see you.” He bows awkwardly. I wave my hand at him. "Hi Sam. You don't have to be so formal. It's not necessary." “Jon’s been looking for you,” he offers. I scoff feeling annoyed with him. “Clearly not very hard. Gilly I can take the baby if you want to speak with Sam.” She nods and I walk to the other room to let them speak.  
She comes back angry and flustered, it's written all over her face. “He’s sending me away.” I glance up in confusion. “What?” Gilly’s face has a few tears on her cheeks. “Sam. He’s taking me and my baby to Molestown tomorrow.” I frown and ponder her words. “Why?” “He thinks it’s dangerous here. But you came here for safety didn’t you? It has to be safer here in the castle than out there where the other free folk are.” “Rickon and I came here so Jon could protect us. There are many people who would like to see us killed. This is the only place that they can’t get to,” I tell her firmly even though I'm still trying to believe it myself. I notice her eyes glistening with tears and my heart breaks for her. "I'm sorry Gilly." I hand her back Sam and walk out of the kitchens. 

 

In the main courtyard I see a few men helping Rickon with practice swords. He's bright with excitement, a sight I don't see often anymore. I stop to watch, just out of sight of them. Jon, Pyp, and Grenn are all showing him how to properly hold and swing a sword. My heart warms considerably watching Jon adjusting his grip on the wooden blade. Just as he begins to use it against the dummy, Maester Aemon comes up behind me. “Lady Lia, might I have a word?” I nod and offer him my arm to lean on.  
“Thank you My Lady.” We end up in his study and I help him sit in his chair. It's dark in here with only a few low candles burning, but I suppose he doesn't need them. His desk is dark wood with letters strewn all over the top. “What can I do for you, Maester Aemon?” He smiles in a kind manner. “I want to ask you for a favor. It is imperative that we receive more men to defend the Wall.” I agree wondering where this could possibly be going. "I understand Maester. Castle Black is severely unmanned." He coughs a few times and continues. “I was on the Wall last night and I overhead your conversation with young Jon Snow.”  
I frown and suddenly feel very uncomfortable. “You did?” “I did not mean to eavesdrop but I think you can help us. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” I sigh and clutch the fabric of my dress beneath my fingers. “I believe that you are an honorable man Maester Aemon. I will help you if I can.” He holds out a scroll, unbound and I can see tiny black writing on it and a large signature at the bottom. “All our messages to the Iron Throne are being ignored. If you are a Lannister, then perhaps they will listen to you.” I stare at him quietly, not knowing what to say.  
“I’m just a bastard, Maester Aemon. Most of them don’t know I exist.” I finally reply while looking at the letter. He leans back in his chair, his unseeing eyes unfocused. “I know it will be dangerous but I’m asking you for the sake of the realm. Go to King’s Landing and beg them for assistance,” he tells me in a shaky voice. I pause, because I'm torn at the decision. “What about Rickon? I cannot leave him unprotected.” “If we do not receive help for the Watch, it will not matter. We cannot hold the Wall against an attack, any attack." I bite my lip understanding his words. If I refuse then Rickon and I will die here when wildings attack. If I go I will at least have a chance to help. "If you choose to go I will have the boy protected,” he promises and I know I can trust him. I think for a few minutes. “I will do as you ask, Maester Aemon,” I finally say. He smiles in relief; “I will send a few of our men with you. You will sail to the capital immediately, pack your things my lady.” 

 

I leave his study and find Rickon in the dining hall with Jon and his friends. My stomach tightens at the thought of leaving them. I haven't felt safe for a very long time, but good things never last long in this world. I sit down next to Rickon and I affectionately ruffle his hair. “I saw you working with a sword. Your father would be very proud.” He beams and chats excitedly about it. I look up at Jon feeling uncomfortable, he's going to be mad that I'm leaving. “I have something to tell you and you aren’t going to be happy about it.” Rickon stops talking about his lessons and everyone at the table eyes me with interest. I hate being the center of attention and I squirm in my seat.  
“What is it?” Jon says setting down his mug, his eyes narrowed slightly. I bite my lip awkwardly and gather my courage. “Maester Aemon has asked me to sail to King’s Landing and petition the crown for assistance.” “He what?” Jon asks lowly. “He overheard our conversation yesterday about my status." I explain lightly. "He believes I might be able to convince the Iron Throne to assist the watch.” "Why you?" Edd cuts in while looking between Jon and I. I sigh, hating this fact about me that I have to tell them. I wish I never would have found out. "Because I'm Jamie Lannister's bastard. Maester Aemon thinks they'll be more likely to listen to me because of this." Edd lowly whistles as if it was a good thing. "The Kingslayer you say? Impressive, I suppose. Everyone's heard of him." Jon sputters angrily. His eyes are wide and his cheeks flushed. “You can’t leave the Wall! It’s too dangerous! The Lannisters will kill you like they killed my father and Robb." "Rickon needs you.” He adds as an afterthought. I nod ignoring the curls escaping my braid when they fly in my face. “Rickon will be alright with you," I tell him softly. "The Wall will not be safe for him unless we get help. Don’t you understand that I have to do this? For Rickon, for everyone.” He avoids my gaze and his friends all murmur, “Jon, she’s doing the right thing.” I nod my head again feeling relieved that at least someone understands. “Well, I am going to pack my bag.” I hug Rickon closely; clutching him tightly against me. I haven't been separated from him since I rode south with Robb. “I will hopefully be back in a few weeks." I tell him softly. "Keep working with swords and history lessons with Sam and Maester Aemon. Jon will watch over you while I'm gone." I murmur while making eye contact with Jon above Rickon's head. "I love you, Rickon.” He returns my hug tightly, burying his face into my shoulder. "I love you too, Lia. I'll miss you. Please, be careful." I try and ignore the tears burning my eyes as I kiss the top of his head.  
I return to my room and lie on my bed, trying to catch my breath. The last time I was in King’s Landing, I was with Catelyn and most things were still good. Now her, Robb, and Ned are dead. Arya is missing and the country is ravaged by war. I brighten when I remember that Sansa is still in King's Landing. Perhaps I could help her or at least see her. The very thought gets me back up to my feet. I wonder if I'll be the first friendly face she's seen since Ned died. I can't wait to hug her and tell her she's not alone, that her brothers are alive. A knock at the door disturbs my thoughts. Jon enters my room, looking determined as soon as I open the door. “Lia, are you sure you want to do this?” I close the door behind him so no one overhears our conversation. “I will do anything to protect Rickon. The Wall must stay safe for me to do so.”  
He sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. “I cannot stop you and though it pains me, I cannot go with you. My brothers will protect you for the duration of your journey but when you're in court in King’s Landing you will be on your own." I loathe the thought of addressing the royal court. Especially with Joffery staring down at me, that evil little monster. "Do you promise to come back to me?” He murmurs as our eyes meet. I smile sheepishly under his gaze. “I promise you Jon Snow, that I will come back." I take a few deep breaths as I prepare myself to ask him to dishonor himself. "Do you promise me that you will protect Rickon even if you must break your vows? I do not wish for you to abandon them but Rickon is your brother, when I leave you will be all he has left in this world.” He meets my gaze and nods. “I promise to protect Rickon over anything else. We will be here, eagerly waiting for your return.”  
I wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace before he can turn away. I hate that I have to say goodbye again, I never thought I'd see him again and now I have to leave again. Going south is dangerous but I have faith I will come back, to him and Rickon. His arms encircle my waist as he pulls me tighter against his body. “I just got you back,” he murmurs into my hair, inhaling deeply. I bury my head against his solid chest. “I’ll miss you.” He tilts my chin with his fingers to meet his eyes. “I love you. You know that. I will miss you every time I take a breath, open my eyes, and go to sleep.”  
I press my hand on his cheek, “Speaking of that; I should get some sleep.” He leans forward so our foreheads are touching. “Please be safe. Tomorrow I’ll sleep in here with Rickon and Shaggydog. If I have watch duty then someone I trust will stay with him, I promise.” I press my lips to his cheek. “I love you Jon Snow. May the gods watch over you.” He catches my hand before I walk away and spins me back to him. He kisses me passionately when I collide once more with his chest. He pulls away with a sad smile on his face, “Until we meet again.” He walks out leaving me stunned and speechless. 

 

The next day three men join me as we walk along the Wall to Eastwatch. We will take a ship from there to the capital. The walk is cold as the wind is coming in from the north. I'm thankful for the additional furs that I was given for the journey. The men are quite a bit older than me but still chatty, they're a happy bunch. They ask me all about the capital even though I’ve only been there once. I answer them to the best of my ability.  
We hire a ship in the Bay of Seals. The men are Northerners who are hesitant to take us to the capital. I understand after hearing about all the warfare still going on, but with Stannis in hiding and Robb gone, most of the fighting should be over. My heart clenches painfully at the thought of Robb. I intend to honor his memory anyway that I can. The captain comes up to me after we board the ship. He's a short man with a thick curly beard and a clear northern accent. “You sure a girl like you wants to go to the capital?” I smile politely at his concern. “I will be alright. Thank you.” He has been kind enough to allow me to stay in a cabin. “You can sleep here. With luck we will get to Blackwater Bay in a few short weeks.” I set my things down before returning to the deck. I stand next to the Night’s Watch men as we watch the Wall disappear.  
The journey goes relatively smoothly. The weather is decent and we hit no major storms. I have never traveled so far by sea and I find it all fascinating. The crew stops at Gulltown and I send a raven to Castle Black with our progress. The port city is bustling with people. I bought some hot food and spoke with some traders from Braavos. I remember when I thought I would travel the world, Arya wanted to come with me. After two days of rest we sail out again.  
The weather is getting warmer everyday we sail south. I sit on the deck soaking up the sun. It hardly ever gets this warm in the north, and I relish in it. The warmth feels good on my skin and the wind smells of the warm salty sea. It blows back my curls when I stand on the deck, rather than in my cabin. In the distance we see the island of Dragonstone, its almost not visible through the fog. I point it out to the other men. “Look that’s Dragonstone. The former home of the Targaryens and current seat of Stannis Baratheon.” They all chat about Targaryen history and Stannis himself. 

 

Soon the Red Keep looms in the distance. Even though I've seen it before, it's grandness takes my breath away. Our four-week journey has finally reached its destination. As we draw closer to the city we see the remnants of Stannis’s fleet below the water. “Must’ve been one hell of battle,” says Alesson, one of the men who joined me. I nod absently as I look down at the broken ships just barely visible beneath the waves. “I’m sure it was.” How different would Westeros be if he won? Would Robb and Cat still be alive? Would Rickon, Bran, and I be home in Winterfell?  
The city is as busy as ever. Workers run around shouting about products that they're trying to sell the memento we step foot on the dock. “Come on.” I gesture for the men to follow me up the hills of the city. We make our way up towards the Red Keep. It is there that I request a meeting with the small council, I pray to the gods that they'll at least see me. Convincing them will be a whole different case. “I’m sorry My Lady but the council isn’t taking visitors now,” A guard informs me snippily, like I'm annoying him. “Why not?" I demand. "It’s important!” The guard awkwardly shuffles on his feet. “They are dealing with the death of King Joffery.” My jaw drops in shock. “Joffery is dead? When? How?” He clears his throat; “He died a week ago at his royal wedding. His uncle Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, will be on trial next week for his murder.”  
I'm not sorry to hear that Joffery is dead, the complete opposite in fact, I'm overjoyed. I groan in frustration before an idea pops into my head. “Can you deliver a message for me? I can give you gold.” He cocks his eyebrow in interest. Everyone can always be persuaded by gold here it seems, gods this place is a hole. “Who is the message for?” “Jamie Lannister. Tell him Lia is here and it’s urgent. He'll know who I am.”  
He nods and hurries up the steps with his cloak swinging behind him. I turn to the others knowing that the conversation I will be having must be private. “Go to the prisons and recruit whoever you can," I say to the men who escorted me. "Tell them meals and a bed are provided to all those who take the vow. I don't know how else to get anyone to volunteer to go to the Wall.” All three men agree and head towards the dungeons. 

 

I wait in a tavern for several hours, it's relatively busy and I haven't encountered too much trouble. It's not terribly far from the Red Keep. It's not as run down as I assumed it would be. I'm starting to think that maybe that soldier robbed me and I'm waiting for nothing. Perhaps my father doesn't even care, he's really shown no interest in me before. I had only met him twice before, one time he was in a cage as Robb's prisoner. I sigh and order another drink hoping to calm my ragged nerves, the alcohol down here is better tasting than the ale at the Wall, that tastes like dirt. The door opens and everyone starts to whisper. Someone sits down on the left side of me but I choose to ignore him just as I had all the other men who bothered me. One even had the nerve to try and buy me for a ‘tumble’. He left with a broken nose. My right hand bears the bruises on my knuckles from the punch.  
The man who sits on my left side leans in next to me. He's an older man with light brown hair and an ugly face. His nose is much too large and he has scars on his cheeks. “You got a nice ass,” he whispers into my ear. I breathe in disgust; readying myself for another fight. Before I have a chance to respond, someone comes up behind us and pulls the man off the stool by the scruff of his neck. I turn around in surprise and see my father throw the man forcefully up against the bar, knocking over all the glasses in the process.  
The man cries out in pain. His eyes are wide with terror. But I suppose seeing a kingsguard bearing down upon you would be frightening. The rest of the tavern watches the seen unfold as if it were entertainment. Jamie leans down towards the man who is curled up on the ground. “If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” The man gets up and runs out of the bar like a dog with his tail between his legs. Jamie turns to me; his eyes wide with surprise as they assess me, moving up and down. “What are you doing here, Lia? I thought you were dead.” I shake my head; still angry at Theon for taking Winterfell, his betrayal still a fresh wound. “No, I’m very much alive." "How? Why are you here?" "I came because I need help.” He looks at the serious expression on my face and then glances around the room. He then puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me out the door and towards the Red Keep.  
He nods at the entry guards and they allow us to pass. They barely looked my way, but the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard probably doesn't need to explain himself to anyone but the king. A small part of me is awed at the fact that I'm in the Red Keep. As a girl I would have done anything to explore the castle. But times change and the adventurous little girl I once was is long gone. He leads me to a lavish chamber in the upper levels of the keep. The furnishings are grand and the chamber is larger than most in Winterfell. I sit next to him at a painted wooden table and finally notice his golden hand. “What happened?” He grimaces and I can tell it must not be a pretty story. “I lost it.” I touch his replacement lightly; feeling sad for him. It cannot be easy to lose a limb. “Well at least you are a rich cripple,” I point out dryly while trying too break the tension with humor. He chuckles which makes his face light up. “My brother said the same thing.” I picture Tyrion the last time I saw him, getting captured by Catelyn. Now he's being held in the black cells for murder. “I heard about Joffery. I’m sorry.” Even if he was a monster and I'm glad he's dead, losing family hurts. He turns away; trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. “I appreciate it but you don’t have to say that.” I look up hopefully thinking of my own family. “Is Sansa here? I would love more than anything to see her at least for a moment.”  
He shakes his head; and my heart sinks. “She disappeared during the chaos after the wedding. No one has seen her since. It's believed she escaped the city.” My head drops in disappointment. I really hoped to find her here. I would have liked to have been a friendly face for her in this hellhole. “I hope she’s alright.” He pats my hand with his flesh one, his eyes sympathetic. “So what did you come here for?" He asks after a moment. "You must be desperate if you come to me.” “After the fall of Winterfell I escaped the devastation," I explain quickly. "I went to the Wall where I knew I would be safe.” I look back up at him hoping he can trust me. “But the Wall isn’t safe. The wilding army marches on it as we speak. And behind it…” I shiver remembering Sam's words of the dead army marching south.  
He looks up in concern, watching as I shiver. “What is behind the army Lia?” I whisper, “The men speak of the White Walker army.” Shock crosses his features, maybe a little disbelief. “The White Walkers have been gone for a thousand years,” he says offhandedly. I grimly nod and keep my eyes locked on his. “They’re back, you have to believe me. The watch needs help. They cannot fight this war alone. If the Wall falls….” He falls silent before standing up. “You’ll need to wear a dress if you are to speak with the council, they will require you to look presentable. I will have a maid fetch one. The council will have a hard time believing you but I will be by your side. Don't worry.” "You believe me?" I ask him as he reaches the door. "Yes, I believe you." He disappears for a moment and returns with a red gown. "You have no reason to lie to me," he replies. "Like I said you'd be desperate to come to me."  
He wordlessly hands the dress to me and turns around. I set my weapons on the table and take off my armor and underclothes. The dress is soft and hugs my features. It has gold embroidery up the sides and the main bodice. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, let alone worn. My hair is in a messy braid down my back. I pull the tie and run my fingers through the tangles. I arrange the curls around my face and braid several strands around the crown of my head.  
I return to the main room and see him facing the back wall. “Alright you can turn around.” He smiles when he sees me. “You look beautiful in Lannister colors.” I blush and feel uncomfortable at the praise. “Er thank you.” He offers his left arm and I take it. We start walking down some stairs, and I can't help but look around in wonder. “Now you are going to meet my sister and father. I will tell them who you are. They might not be happy about it. The rest of the council will not be present for a while," he informs me. "Now, we are all grieving about Joffrey’s death but I hope my father at least might listen to you.” 

 

He leads me to a chamber outside of the throne room. When we walk in, I see the Iron Throne, empty. The very thing everyone in the country is fighting over. I don't see what the big deal is. It's an ugly chair. “Are you ready?” I nod nervously, I never would have thought I'd be addressing the small council. He knocks on the door and turns the golden door handle. He enters the chamber first and I follow behind him. He's much larger then me and hides me from view. Seated at the table is Queen Cersei and standing across the room is who I assume is Lord Tywin Lannister, whom I have never met before. “Jamie who is this girl?” Cersei asks as she gives me an interested look. Jamie rests a protective hand on my shoulder. “Father, Sister, this is Lia," He takes a deep breath."And she’s my daughter.” Cersei chokes on her wine. She nearly drops the golden goblet from her grasp. “Your what?”  
“She’s my daughter,” Jamie repeats, this time a little louder. Tywin straightens and turns his eyes to me. They focus mostly on my facial features and my I can feel my face heating up. “She certainly looks like you," he finally acknowledges. "Why didn’t you tell me Jamie?” He chuckles and sits in one of the chairs at the table. “Father you’ve never taken kindly to bastards.” Lord Tywin also takes a seat in a chair at the head of the table silently, he seems to be pondering what he's learned. Cersei and Jamie bicker back and forth. Finally Tywin holds up his hand to silence them. “Enough!” He leans back in his chair folding his hands in front of him.  
“This could actually be a good thing.” Everyone’s eyes move to him, mine fearfully so. This is an incredibly dangerous man. “What I mean," he explains slowly. "Is that Jamie is my firstborn son." Tywin gestures his hand to me. "Now he has an heir.” I look up in shock; that was the last thing I expected him to say. “My Lord," I say as respectfully as I can. "I’m only a bastard. My mother was a farmer. I’m not fit for any of this.” I gesture around the room.  
He shakes his head looking slightly amused. “Nonsense. You are the blood of the lion. With Jamie in the Kingsguard I need an heir." His eyes once more appraise me. "She’s a good fit. She certainly looks the part.” I interrupt feeling slightly offended nonetheless. “I’m honored you think so but I’m here for a reason.” All three pairs of green eyes meet mine and Jamie nods encouragingly. “The reason I’m here is to ask for assistance,” I continue in a cold voice. The queen raises her delicate eyebrows. “What could you possibly need assistance for? My father just offered you a life of luxury. A position in the most powerful and richest family in Westeros.” “I come on behalf of The Night’s Watch.” Tywin leans forward; interest sparkling in his green eyes. “We received the plea for aid if that’s what you mean.”  
“Why haven’t you sent any then?” I ask angrily. “The Wall protects the realm. If, Tommen is to be King then he’s charged with protecting all of the seven kingdoms. If the wildings breach the Wall they will storm the country. We have to stop them at the Wall.” Cersei chuckles, “How do we even know this threat is real?” I regard her coolly; “I killed a few wildings on my way to Castle Black. They’ve already sent scouts over the Wall.”  
Tywin watches me with renewed interest. “You killed some wildings?” I nod once, “Of course. They killed an innocent man and attacked me. What was I supposed to do?” Cersei smiles at me like she knows something. “You can use weapons?” “I was taught how to defend myself by a friend and it has served me very well.” Tywin laughs and his eyes are sparkling with delight. “Well you are a mixture of all my children, you know that?” I eye him warily feeling like a trapped mouse between cats. “What do you mean father?” Jamie asks sincerely. “She has your skill with weapons it seems, your sisters beauty, and Tyrion’s brain.” He smiles back at me brightly. “She’s the perfect Lannister. Jamie you never should have kept her away from us.”  
I shift uncomfortably in my chair. I can't believe this is happening. “Father," Cersei interrupts. "You never let me train to use a sword but you have no problem with her?” She asks angrily. “Hush Cersei. You were meant to be Queen and you have done so. Now the next generation is at hand.” He regards me coolly, “You say you need aid? I will give it to you.” I widen my eyes but he cuts me off before I can respond. “But I want something in return.” Out of the corner of my eye I look to Jamie before calmly responding, “What do you want?”  
“After you fight your wildings at the Wall I want you to return here to the capital to learn how to rule from me. I want to groom you to be the next Lady of Casterly Rock.” Cersei drops her wine glass and it shatters on the ground. Jamie stares on silently in utter shock. “What if I have other responsibilities?” I ask as I think about Rickon and Jon waiting for me at the Wall. “What could be more important then guarding the west?” He asks expectantly. I frown as I stare at my blood relatives. These are the people who killed my true family. Ned, Catelyn, and Robb's faces flash in my mind.  
“How can I sign my life away to the Lannister’s when all you’ve done is wipe out everyone I care about?” I finally ask with a hard gaze. Cersei gasps angrily, “You will watch your tongue or I’ll have it rip-” Jamie snaps at her angrily. “You will do no such thing!” Softer he adds, “Lia has a point. The Stark’s raised her. We are no friends to the North.” “Sansa and that foul little monkey murdered my son! The Starks are traitors!” I stand up, throwing my chair back feeling outraged. “Sansa would never murder anyone!" I shout feeling protective over her. "Your son was a monster!" I snarl at her. "I heard the rumors even in Winterfell. Too bad he was a useless coward. I heard Arya managed to over power him by herself and she's a child.” Cersei also leaps to her feet; “She sent her wolf on him! I’m glad that little brat is dead.”  
I gasp wishing I had my dagger, because I have a feeling I'd have thrown it at her. How dare she insult my family after all they have done. “She’s not dead! I refuse to believe it. The North will remember what you did to the Stark’s your grace. They will not sit idle for long. I think that you should be the first person they bring to justice!” Tywin slams his fist on the table. “ENOUGH!” I jump at his voice and sink back into my seat. This really is a lion’s den, perhaps coming here was a terrible idea. I've never been very good at holding my tongue. “Lia, you never gave me an answer.” I frown standing firm, “I will not return after the battle with the wildings.”  
Cersei smirks behind her new glass of wine, Jamie sighs, but Tywin’s eyes bore into my skull. “Why would you reject my offer? I offered you help, which is what you came for.” I wince as I think about my options. “Because that battle will only be the beginning.” Tywin laughs, “Well I assumed you would wait till the army is defeated. That could be many battles.”  
Cersei leans back with interest, her lips against her wine glass. “I want to know what makes the Night’s Watch so important? Why flee there? She knew Jamie was her father and he could easily protect her. Why didn’t she come here or Casterly Rock?” I shift uncomfortably and avoid her gaze. I can't say anything about Rickon, he's the reason I fled north. Everything I do is to protect him and I cannot let them know he's alive.  
“Tell us my dear girl,” she says with a wicked smirk on her lips. “The Wall was closer and the Riverlands were dangerous,” I say easily but my voice shakes slightly. I cannot allow them to know that Bran and Rickon escaped with me. “But Robb and Catelyn Stark were in the Riverlands." She points out with a smirk. "They surely would have protected you. Don’t lie to me girl.” I decide that lying any more would only hurt me in this situation. “Because I knew that someone who is part of the Night’s Watch would protect me no matter what.”  
She smiles like a cat trapping a mouse. “And who is this person?” “He is Eddard Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow. We grew up together and he was the one who taught me how to fight.” “Ah yes a boy," Cersei says knowingly. "Isn’t it always boys with young girls?" She remarks looking at her brother and father. "What is this boy to you?” I grimace at her questions. “He's my best friend. I love him.” She smiles victoriously, “Father how can we allow a girl in love with a Stark bastard into our family?”  
“Why should it matter?" Jamie snaps at his sister. "The boy is apart of the Night’s Watch. He has taken his vows and cannot leave his post.” I smile at him feeling grateful for him stepping in. Tywin nods to his son. “Jamie is right Cersei. Anyway she wouldn’t be the first to love a bastard. Oberyn Martell brought his with him into the city.” He remarks in distaste. I resist the urge to crawl under the table and not be part of this conversation.  
“Tell me what you were going to say before Cersei interrupted,” Tywin says getting right back on topic. My voice drops down to a near whisper, “It’s not the wildings I’m scared of.” All three are looking at me intently., Jamie gives me an encouraging smile. “I’m scared of what is behind the army, what drove the free folk tribes to unite and attack the Wall.” Jamie pats my hand under the table encouraging me.  
“What is it that scares you?” Cersei asks simply. “I don’t think you will believe me,” I mutter quietly. Tywin exchanges a look with her, one with concern. “I have seen many things in my years, girl. I know what it looks like when someone is truly scared. You are truly scared.”  
“I am scared. The stories some of the men told me..” I shudder merely thinking about it. “Oh do spit it out child. I don’t have all day.” Cersei snaps me out of my thoughts. “The White Walkers have returned.” My clear voice rings out clearly in the silence. Cersei and Tywin stare at me dumbfounded. After a moment, Cersei starts to laugh. An obnoxious laugh. “You cannot be serious?” She looks at the grave expression on my face. “Jamie, tell me you don’t believe this. She obviously just wanted to get your attention. Every girl tries to get her fathers attention.” Jamie snaps, “I believe her. I don’t think Lia would lie about this.”  
Tywin sits silently, “Are you sure?” I nod, “I haven’t seen one but Jon killed a wight at Castle Black. Another friend, Samwell Tarly, he saw the army of wights and White Walkers he killed a White Walker. Th-they ride on dead horses he said.” Tywin rubs his eyes, looking tired. "I have heard the stories, at least the ones my nana used to tell me as a boy." I remember Edd and Grenn's words. "Lord Commander Mormont and several hundred rangers fought them beyond the Wall at the Fist of the First Men," I state quietly. "Nearly all of them were killed. The survivors barely escaped the dead." “You trust these people?” Tywin asks quietly. I nod once firmly. “With my life." He turns towards Cersei, “We must end the war quickly. If this is true then the country must be united to fight them. Go speak to the other councilors but do not tell them why.” She gets up with a scowl and walks out.  
He pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it before handing it to Jamie, “This will legitimize Lia as a Lannister. Take it to Tommen and have him sign it.” He smiles at me reassuringly before exiting the room leaving me alone with the horrible man who is my grandfather. “Did they tell you how to fight them?”  
“Sam said, Dragonglass can kill a White Walker. Only fire can kill wights, I think. I'm sorry I don't know enough, I don't think anyone does.” He ponders for a moment, “I will have people search for dragonglass and have it sent to Castle Black. You should return on the kingsroad. We will send a few wagons with food, weapons, and anything else you require. I assume you sent the men with you to the dungeon?” “Yes My Lord.” He nods, “Smart girl.” He points to me, “Don’t forget what I said about coming back. Your place will be here with me.” I nod, “Yes My Lord. I won’t forget.” That doesn’t mean I’ll come but I won’t forget.  
“When do you wish to return? The journey will be rough but I will send Lannister soldiers to guard you and your supplies till you reach Winterfell. I was planning on sending some to reinforce Roose Bolton anyway. Then you will be on your own.” I ponder, and ignore the jab of pain at the mention of the Bolton traitors. “I should return as soon as I can, the wilding army was already on the march when I left. Two days should be enough time to rest and for the men to recruit throughout the city.” “I will have you shown to a guest chamber. Your cousin Tommen would surely like to meet you. If you’ll excuse me.” He walks out of the room and I take a few breaths. I'm shocked that they believed me. I never would have thought that Tywin Lannister would believe a word of what I had to say. A young maid comes in and guides me to a room in the royal wing. I ask her to send a message to the men I came with. 

 

I sit on the embroidered bed and absently run my fingertips over the soft fabric. The sounds of the city far bellow me still reach my ears. I'm eager to get away from the city, being here makes me miss Catelyn. Last time I was here we were together. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. “Come in.” Jamie walks through the door. He hands me a pile of my clothes. “You left these in my room. Tommen signed the paper. You are officially Lia Lannister. How does it feel?” I shrug, and look away from him. “I don’t want to be a Lannister. I had only just come to terms with you being my father. Now they want me to sign my life away.”  
He watches me set the pile of clothes on a table on the other side the room. Then sits next to me, quite uncomfortably. “Life is meant to be signed away, so it seems. I spoke with my brother earlier today. He’s innocent. But there’s nothing I can do about it." "I heard about the trial by combat. Does he really have no chance?" I ask quietly. "I lost my sword hand and the only thing I can do is train with the other. It’s hard work but I’m managing. But theres no way I can beat Ser Gregor. I might not have been able to beat him with both hands honestly.”  
“I don’t know if I’ll come back,” I tell him honestly. He looks in my direction but doesn't seem surprised. “I wasn’t sure you would. Hopefully having my name will protect you in the future. I should have given it to you a long time ago.” I smile at his words feeling oddly touched. I'm loyal to House Stark but it's nice to be recognized by my real family. “Do you want to train with me?” He finally asks me after a few minutes of silence. “You mean it?” He stands up and holds out his hand to me. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t. You can meet Bronn. He’s been working with me. He’s a right asshole about it too.”  
We make our way down to a hidden cover on the Blackwater. It's large enough for good practice and Bronn chases Jamie around it, making him work hard. I sit and watch as he slowly learns to fight with his other hand. I can't imagine how difficult it must be. Bronn laughs again after disarming him. I stand, finally sick of watching. “Can I try?” Jamie shrugs and Bronn smiles at the new trial. “Let’s see what you got.” He hands me a sparing sword and charges at me. I easily dodge his attack and bring my sword down. His whips his own up and they clang together. The longer we fight the more familiar I get with his fighting style. The next time he fakes left, I slam into him with my shoulder, putting all my weight against it. He hits the ground with a loud thud and I hold my sword to his throat. I smirk as he curses. Jamie laughs loudly from the sideline. “I should bring her more often, this was the most entertaining thing I've ever watched,” he calls out to Bronn.  
“How did you know I was going to do that?” Bronn asks in surprise after returning to his feet, dusting himself off. I remember Jon’s words. “Study your opponent and you will learn his weaknesses.” Both men ponder my words, “That’s good advice. What if you just meet them for the first time on a battlefield?” I ponder my answer and remember what Jon taught me. “Most people all have a fighting tactic. Sellswords fight to win; knights and most soldiers fight honorably, wildings attack with all their strength. You just have to adapt to what category your opponent is in.” I grin at my words. “Good answer.” Bronn says, “What if that doesn’t work?” I shrug and remember Arya and Jon. “When all else fails stick them with the pointy end.” This causes both to burst out laughing. 

 

The city is still in mourning over King Joffery’s untimely death. Most nobles are quiet during court and dressed in black mourning clothes. He was buried in the Great Sept before I arrived in the city. The trial against Tyrion will take place just after I leave. As I understand, Cersei is setting up the evidence against Tyrion. I wouldn't want to face her in a courtroom, I'm sure she's determined to win. I stand in the main hall of the Red Keep staring at the Iron Throne with distaste. All this death for a stupid throne of swords. Lord Tywin sits on the throne listening to the petitioners and other people in the throne room. Nobles are scattered around the room chatting quietly. I spy the Tyrell's in the distance, in a closed group. A few of them introduced themselves to me, but I can't remember their names.  
A man and a woman approach me while I hide in the back. They're dressed in orange and yellow, with dark hair and dark skin. I vaguely remember meeting a few Dornish over the years and they are always so different then people of the north. “Oh Ellaria isn’t she a beauty?” I smile thinly at the couple. “Hello. Is there something I can help you with?” They smile and the man speaks. “I am Prince Oberyn Martell and this is my beautiful comapanion Ellaria Sand.” I curtsey, “Its an honor to meet you. I am Lia Lannister.” I say; feeling strange using my new name. I'd never had a last name before, I was just Lia.  
“Ah yes. I heard about Ser Jamie’s natural-born daughter. Lord Tywin told me about your plea for assistance. What a noble cause.” I blush under their gazes, “Thank you. That is kind of you to say.” "I didn't think Lord Tywin would legitimize a bastard. He has such a distaste for them." "I suppose I changed his mind," I reply gently. Out of nowhere Jamie appears, his hand resting on the blade at his hip. “Ah Oberyn." He says nodding at the couple. "Why are you bothering my daughter? She’s much too young for you.” I look at Jamie in alarm as the Dornish walk away after they return a quip.  
“Prince Oberyn has a reputation for sleeping with anything that moves.” I wrinkle my nose in disgust and he laughs. “Don’t worry there are enough brothels in King’s Landing to keep him busy while he's here.” I look around at all the nobles in distaste, I can see that they're all laughing and talking about nonsense. “Honestly court is awful. How do you put up with it?” He shrugs and looks around the room with me. “I grew up learning about how to live here. Now you are leaving in a few hours and my father has a gift for you.”  
He shows me to the small council chamber and I'm glad to be away from all those southern lords and ladies. Several minutes later, Lord Tywin walks through the door with Tommen. I remember seeing him briefly when King Robert visited Winterfell. He was just a small boy then; now he's nearly a man grown. Tommen smiles at me and extends his hand. “Hello. Grandfather told me that you’re my cousin. It’s nice to meet you.” I take his hand and shake it. He’s older than Rickon but he seems like nice boy, better than his brother. “I’m Lia. It is wonderful to meet you, your grace.” I curtsey politely.  
Tywin sends him back to his tutors and turns back to me. “I have a gift for you. Tommen won't ever use it and I thought it might serve you better in the battles you face.” He reaches under the desk and pulls out a scabbard. Jamie looks surprised as he hands it to me. “I had this made for Joffrey but I changed the hilt for you. Tommen is too young and he was never trained in the use of swords and other weaponry.”  
I wrap my fingers around the golden lion hilt and pull it out of it's sheathe. “The sword is Valyrian Steel and your father has its twin.” I stare at it in awe. The blade sparkles in the light. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Lord Tywin beams, “I hope it protects you on your way to the Wall and in the battle.” I return the sword to its sheathe. Cersei strides in, dressed in black as usual. “Your wagons are ready to go and your men are awaiting for you.” I nod and look around the room. “I should change back into my armor. Thank you for the gift My Lord.” I turn to Cersei, “Thank you for allowing me to borrow a few of your dresses.” She smiles thinly and I can see the hate for me she has in her eyes.

 

I return to my room and put on my tunic and breeches. I slip on my tall leather boots. It feels good to have the well-oiled soles back on my feet. I strap on my armor and gloves. I sling my quiver and bow over my shoulder and strap my new sword around my waist. Even with the war over the kings road will be dangerous. I run my fingers over the familiar hilt of Jon’s dagger and place it in the sheath at the small of my back. I braid my blonde hair back in my regular style so it's out of my face. I smile at my reflection at the thought of returning to Jon and Rickon. If only Sansa would have been here, perhaps I could have smuggled her out or at least seen her. Jamie comes in after a brief knock at the door. “Are you ready?” He questions eyeing my attire. I nod, “Yes I am. Let’s go.”  
The sun is shining as I descend the steps of the Red Keep. Alesson greets me happily from his horse. “Hello Lia!" He calls out to me. "Way to get us the good stuff!” I laugh at him. “Just for you Alesson.” He winks at me from atop his horse. “Now if only those damn vows wouldn’t stand in my way I could have you too.” I snort into my gloved hand. Alesson is a flirt, but he just does it to tease me. Jamie glares at him causing his lip to curl. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” “Yes Ser Jamie, I can send you a raven when I reach Castle Black if you wish.” He looks away, “please do so. Just so I know you are alive. I wish I could go with you but I must stay here and protect Tommen.”  
Lord Tywin, Cersei, and Tommen walk down beside us. The kings guard are scattered around Tommen in a protective formation. Cersei gives me an uncomfortable smile. “Have a safe trip.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I’m sure she would love if I was crushed by my horse or died in some other untimely matter. I don't know if anyone has ever hated me like she has and it frightens me. Tommen smiles awkwardly and bids farewell. To my surprise Jamie hugs me. His arm with no hand makes it a clumsy attempt but I appreciate the gesture. Lord Tywin assists me as I climb into my saddle. The Lannister guards all mount their own horses after he commands them.  
I pet the side of my white mare affectionately. “Thank you for what you have given to the Night’s Watch.” Alesson bows from his horse. “We will try and send word after the battle.” "If we survive," he says under his breath. I send him a look over my shoulder and grab the black leather reigns of my horse. I nod to each of the Lannisters and kick my ankles into the flanks of my horse. I glad leave the capital behind, ready to return to he cold north.  
I shoot forward and lead the group out of the city. The sun is hot on the back of my neck as we travel north. By nightfall many of the men are exhausted and I announce the decision to make camp. They all listen to me as Tywin commanded them to do so till they reached Winterfell. We find a cove by a stream to water our horses and I set up a rotation for watch. After I take my turn I gladly curl up on my blanket and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At Castle Black, Jon and the others comfort Sam. Word had reached the Wall about the destruction of Molestown. The entire village was massacred by the wildings Jon had previously travelled with. The men sit in the dining hall by themselves. Everyone else is sleeping or on watch duty. The feeling is tense and dark through the castle. Everyone knows the army is approaching and the watch has no true way to stop them, everyone believes that their deaths are approaching. “She could have made it out before they got there,” Pyp offers up hopefully. Sam shakes his head crying softly. They've never seen him so upset. “It’s like I slit their throats myself," he chokes out. "Gilly and little baby Sam.” Edd grimly shakes his head his hands gripping his ale in front of him. “She survived Craster and he was the biggest shite I’ve ever met," he says making the others laugh . "She survived the long march here. Hell she even survived a fucking White Walker," he points out with his ale in his opposite hand. "No one else in this fucking world can say that.” Sam continues to cry silently, his shoulders shudder as he breathes. They all grab their cups and drink the bitter ale. The watch has been around for a thousand years and still can't make decent ale, Jon muses to himself as he chokes it down. “How can 100 men defend the Wall? Against 100,000?” Green asks quietly; his voice bitter. “We won’t. We’re all going to die,” Pyp says while shaking his head in defeat. Jon grimaces at the situation. This is not what he thought joining the Night's Watch would be. Lia was right, he should have stayed with her in Winterfell. “What about my brother?" He questions feeling despair. "Rickon doesn’t deserve to die here. He's just a boy.” He runs his hand through his dark curly hair. Jon can't remember the last time he wasn't stressed out. He misses the times he could laugh carefree with Lia and Robb. Now Robb has been murdered in the south and everything has changed. “Sure we’ve been training him but he isn’t ready to fight anyone," Jon continues tiredly. "Let alone a wilding.” Grenn angrily stands throwing his chair back. It screeches against the stones surprising the others in the room. “What about all our brothers? Those who died at Molestown!” “They left the Wall. It’s our job to protect it. We have orders not to leave,” Edd snaps in response.  
“Well we’re all going to die staying here. We can’t do anything without help,” Grenn sputters angrily. “Jon do you think your girl made it King’s Landing?” Pyp asks in an attempt at breaking up the argument. Jon rubs his eyes tiredly. He's still exhausted from traveling north to kill the traitors at Craster's Keep. The only good thing to come of it was reuniting with Ghost. Now he feels better with both wolves protecting Rickon when he's not around. “Yes, but I don’t know if she’ll come back with help." He looks around at the faces of his friends. "You all met Tyrion Lannister, and he's the best mannered of them all.” “Who knows if she’ll even come back at all?" Edd snorts into his mug. He looks around the room his contempt written all over his face. "She's home free and practically royalty. She's probably living it up down there in warm King's Landing.”  
Jon's anger boils over and he slams his fist onto the table, knocking over glasses and startling the others. “Lia will come back," he states firmly. "She would never break her promise. Not to me and not to Rickon,” he adds looking around, almost daring them to contradict him. They all sit in silence, not wanting to respond. It's quite clear to them that Jon loves her. “Well," Edd break the silence. "If we all go out I got one request,” Edd murmurs lifting his cup. “Whoever is the last one alive, burn our bodies because I’m done with this shitty world. I don’t want to come back.” All five men bring their cups to the middle and drink in agreement. 

 

The Kingsroad has proved treacherous, even riding under the king’s banners. We are attacked several times before we even manage to reach Winterfell. They're mostly by rag tag groups of outlaws but they do quite a bit of damage. I watch sadly as my former home flies the banner of the flayed man on the ramparts. The gruesome flayed man sigil that now haunts Winterfell. The very ramparts that I used to play on with the Stark children. I looked out on these very fields the day before we lost the castle, how things have changed. I fight the urge to curse them out loud and kill Roose Bolton myself. He always seemed like a good man when he came around. But it seems snakes always hide their intentions. The Lannister men stay behind to defend Winterfell, and their commander promises to send a letter back to King’s Landing about our progress. The recruits join us as we continue to travel north.  
After a couple about two weeks more of travel, Alesson points to a small town ahead of us. “There’s Molestown!" He remarks excitedly. "Maybe we should stop for a drink!” He calls out to the delight of the others. I frown at the sight of the desolate town. Black smoke pillows from several buildings and there are no people in sight. I realize that it's too much smoke to come from a hearth or cooking fire. “Look at the smoke," I point out; voicing my thoughts. "We need to get over there now!” I spur my horse and charge toward the village. I dismount as soon as I get close and draw my new sword. The blade feels powerful in my hands, more powerful then any other sword I've carried. It shines like a light in my fingers. All the men are only a few minutes behind me.  
When I enter the town everyone is already dead. Bodies are strewn around the little roads, and there is blood everywhere. “It was the wildings!” One of the other Night’s Watch men spits on the ground, his eyes wide with anger. They must have seen this type of carnage before beyond the Wall, this is like nothing I had ever seen. Blood pools in the snow beneath my boots. These people never stood a chance. I cover my mouth and resist the urge to throw up at the sight of the gore. Several of the victims have had limbs seemingly torn off. Others are cut into pieces, that are scattered in the dirt. “We must get to Castle Black and bring them this news,” Alesson says quietly.  
A noise catches my attention, it's close. It sounds like a stifled cry. I make my way to one of the buildings that has not yet caught fire. I step over bodies as I hurry to the door. “Lady Lia, you must wait!” I ignore the shouts from Alesson and the others. I rear back and kick open the wooden door open with all my strength. It splinters allowing me entrance into the hut. More bodies are scattered all over the room. The ones I look closely at are women. They are dressed provocatively and I assume that this was the brothel that the Night's Watch men often visited. I hear the sound again, coming from my left. Since I am closer I recognize the cry as the sound of a baby. “Hello? Please don’t be afraid. I can help you,” I call out into the dark house. I hear rustling and creaking of wood and raise my sword. If there is a wilding in here I know I'll have to defend myself. I take a deep breath, I fought them at the Queenstower. I can fight them here.  
I lower my blade at the sight of a distressed Gilly clutching her baby to her chest. She has puffy eyes and tears streaking her cheeks. “L-lia?” She gasps out; her eyes wide in surprise. I return my sword to its scabbard before I rush up to her and embrace her carefully. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” I ask checking her over for injuries. She shakes her head. “And the baby?” “He’s alright," she murmurs looking down at him. "I heard it all. They killed everyone. It was horrible.” Her voice is high pitched and I see bags beneath her eyes. I nod grimly, still wary of the gore outside. “How long ago did they attack?” She closes her eyes, “It was two days ago. I didn’t know if they were gone so I didn’t move. I was so scared.” I sigh, “Come on. I’m on my way back to Castle Black and I am bringing you with us. It's not safe here for anyone.”  
I wrap my arm around her shoulder and walk back outside. Several of the men watch us with surprised looks. “How did she survive?” “Lucky woman.” “Lucky babe.” Voices echo around us about Gilly. I straighten my back and firmly shout. “Men! Make room in one of these wagons for her to ride in. She’s seen enough of this.” All of them scramble to follow my orders as I help Gilly into one of wagons. I hand her a few blankets and a water skin before I re-mount my white horse. “We are only a short ride from Castle Black if we make haste we will make it there by nightfall.” 

 

Night comes much quicker than I anticipated. Darkness falls putting us in the pitch black, some of the men are carrying torches but we don't have enough wood to last. I scout ahead of the rest of our party on foot for several miles to ensure a safe road. The wildings could be anywhere and the last thing we want is to come upon them unprepared. I hope they haven't reach Castle Black yet, it would be horrible to not make it in time. The terrain is more treacherous then I realized, ice scatters along the ground with rocks beneath the sheets. Each step I take is careful planted. The rocks are sharp and could cut my feet even through the soles of my boots. With a false step I slip and fall into a frozen pond. When I hit the ground, the ice cracks and I end up submerged. The water is painfully cold and leaves me stunned. After a few minutes of attempting to tread water I finally drag myself out. Some of the shards of ice cut my skin leaving blood in the snow. I lie on the bank trying to regain my bearings. I gasp for breath and shiver uncontrollably as I make my way back to the group.  
I brush off their concerns about my wet hair and clothes. I know they're only trying to help but I ignore them. I'm strong enough to keep going. "We must get back before the attack. It could be any day now," I cut off Alesson as he objects again. He frowns but doesn't argue with me anymore. We ride for several more hours in darkness. By the time we arrive at the gates, I’m sure my wet clothes are frozen to my saddle.  
When we approach Castle Black, the sound of one-horn blast echoes around us. Luckily it seems the wildings haven't attacked yet, so we're not too late with our help. The portcullis opens and all our men and wagons stop in the courtyard. The new recruits look around in awe, just as I did when I first saw the Wall. Men greet us with cheers and my eyes scan the crowd for Jon. But I see no familiar faces in the men that are gathered. Alesson rears his horse forward to lead us. “Our journey was successful!" He cries out excitedly. "I bring you 87 recruits from all over Westeros, food, weapons, ale, and about 200 jars of that wildfire I have heard so much about,” he finishes with a wink. The crowd cheers as Alesson hops off his horse and bows dramatically.  
I recognize Alistair Thorne in the crowd sneering at me. I suppose he though that I would fail or not return. The first friendly, familiar face I see is Sam racing down the steps of the castle. “Gilly!” They reunite happily causing me to smile through my frozen face. “I thought you were dead! Are you alright?” He asks her and reaches down to greet little Sam. Gilly nods and gestures back to me. “Lia saved me. I was hiding in the rubble of Molestown for two days.” Pyp follows Sam and approaches my horse while Sam stays with Gilly. “Lady Lia, you’ve returned.” I blink a few times in response. I find myself unable to form words to speak. His smile falls off his face and becomes a frown. He reaches up for the reigns of my horse, who is starting to paw at the ground. “Are you alright?” He asks, his voice clearly concerned at my lack of response. Alesson strides over with a similar expression. “She scouted ahead of us on foot then returned soaked after telling us the path was clear. She has to be nearly frozen. Of course she’s not alright.”  
They ease me off my saddle but I find I can barely move my legs. All of my clothes have frozen from falling into the pond. “Hey someone help!” Pyp shouts as I collapse against him. “I’m fine,” I slur out. “I just need to sit down. I’ll be fine in a second. I’m jus-I’m just a lil’ dizzy.” Alesson and Pyp share a worried look as Pyp tries to keep me on my feet. “Grenn," Pyp calls out looking for his friend in the crowd. "I think she’s freezing," Pyp shouts again. "We need to get her inside,” Alesson says looking around wildly. Grenn hurries over and his eyes assess my state. He nods once firmly. “I can carry her. Go and wake Jon. Now!” He shouts over his shoulder at Pyp. “Edd," he calls out. "Fetch Maester Aemon. We will need his help for this.” Grenn easily lifts me and gently moves brings me inside.  
I find it hard to keep my eyes open as he walks up the stairs. Grenn gently lays me down on a bed. His warm hand reaches for my arm and pulls my leather glove off my stiff, frozen fingers. He presses two fingers on wrist and waits, his brow furrowed. He knows that it would destroy Jon if Lia doesn't make it. Especially since she went south to help the Night's Watch, mostly because of him. Maester Aemon shuffles in on Edd's arm. “Her pulse is weak. Maester Aemon what do we do?” Grenn whispers sadly. Maester Aemon reaches out a hand. “Help me to the bed.” Edd lightly takes his arm once more and helps him sit in a chair next to me. Warm hands touch my wrist again. “Grenn is right. She needs to be warmed up immediately. Edd, build up the fire and Grenn go fetch some warm liquid for her to drink. It can be anything as long as it's warm.”  
Both men scurry to do as their told. The fire burns brighter as more logs were added. “Where is Jon Snow?” Maester Aemon snaps in frustration. Edd looks around, “I don’t know. Grenn said he sent Pyp to wake him. But that was awhile ago.” Maester Aemon sighs reaching his hands back out to his patient. “He best get here soon. Help me take her cloak off it's wet.” They gently lift me up but my eyes cannot stay open. “You’re making too big a deal about me. Mmm fine.” Alesson walks into the room and hovers in the doorway. "Maester Aemon, Lia scouted ahead a few hours ago. She came back soaked and still dripping. I assumed she fell by the looks at the scraps on her hands." Maester Aemon clicks his tongue but will remember what was said. "Thank you Alesson. You should report to Ser Alliser about the items you've brought from the capital. I will do everything I can for Lady Lia." He presses a hand to my forehead to discern the next few steps. 

 

Commotion is heard in the corridor outside. Jon runs into the room looking very disheveled. His black curly hair is a mess and he’s only in breeches and an undershirt with his cloak messily fastened around his shoulders. His dark eyes take in the scene before him. His heart has been beating wildly in his chest from the moment he noticed Pyp's grim expression when he woke him. Jon quickly kneels at the other side of the bed. He reaches out to stroke Lia's cheek, but finds it to be ice cold. “What’s wrong? Is Lia hurt?” Maester Aemon waves his hand at Edd. “Go get more blankets." Edd nods and disappears into the corridor to follow his orders. "She’s in a severe state of freezing," Maester Aemon states calmly. "Fool girl must have jumped into a lake by the looks of her.” Jon paces around the room and desperately says, “What can I do?” Maester Aemon sighs and stares blankly at him through his unseeing eyes. “She’s unconscious now. Her body temperature is dangerously low. If we don’t get it back up she will die."  
Jon stares at him in horror. He can't even process the fact that Lia could die. He isn't sure he can live without her. He can't raise Rickon on his own. But Maester Aemon cannot see his struck expression and continues to speak. “After we get more blankets I will assist you with taking the rest of her clothes off." Jon nods once understanding how important it is to get wet clothes off, they are probably only making things worse. "The safest and best way to warm up another is through body heat.” Jon's cheeks burn when he understands what he is asking. Maester Aemon chuckles sensing Jon's embarrassment. “Yes, Jon Snow I mean you," he says lightly. "Unless you would rather I ask another of the men to do it? I'm sure I would get many volunteers. Perhaps every man on the Wall would volunteer,” Maester Aemon offers up with a smile. “No, I’ll do it." Jon snaps feeling his cheeks heat up again. There's no way in hell he'd let anyone else do it. "But isn’t this against the vow?” He question quietly; and he's suddenly really glad that no one else is in the room. Maester Aemon shakes his head but his lips are pulled up in a smirk. “This is life and death. She may have just saved the entire Night's Watch by what she brought from the capital. We cannot and will not forsake her now.” Jon looks down at Lia’s face. Her hair has ice crystalized all over giving the impression of white hair. Her lips are tinted blue and her face is so pale her freckles look like they were drawn on. Her chest rises and falls raggedly, making his worry spike.  
Grenn and Edd return at the same time. They hand Maester Aemon blankets and hot tea from the kitchens. “Thank you. Now return to your duties and check on the young Stark boy. Jon will be staying here with me to help for the rest of the evening.” They cast a glance at Jon before closing the door behind them. Maester Aemon grabs some blankets and places them over the bed. “Start removing her weapons but be gentle. Abrupt movements can be quite harmful.” Jon gently lifts Lia up and unstraps the bow and half-full quiver from her shoulders. She doesn't stir as he does so. He sets her bow and quiver on the table next to the bed. When he removes the dagger, he briefly recognizes it as one of his old ones he left at Winterfell. Where did she get it? He then notices the new sword but forgets about it after setting it next to the rest of her weapons.  
Gently the two of them manage to take all the frozen clothes and throw them on the floor next to the fire so they can dry. Maester Aemon begins covering Lia’s body with blankets and furs. “Well boy? Are you just going to stand there? Body heat works best with skin to skin contact.” Jon shakes his head feeling more embarrassed then ever before. He quickly pulls off his own clothes and climbs under the large number of blankets. When he reaches out for Lia, he realizes just how cold she is. Her skin is as cold as ice, nothing like the night they shared back in Winterfell.  
Maester Aemon smiles lightly after placing the last blanket on the bed. “I will leave you now Jon Snow. Stay as close to her as you can. If she wakes up have her drink some of the warm tea on the fire.” “Yes Maester Aemon,” Jon murmurs softly. "I'll come check in later." Maester Aemon leaves and closes the door after hitting the latch to lock it. Lia’s breathing begins to even as he holds her tightly in his arms. 

 

I stir in my sleep and when I move, I realize someone’s arms are locked around my waist. I force my eyes open in anger and roll over. But my anger dissipates when I see Jon’s sleeping face just inches from mine. He must’ve felt me stir because his eyes snap open immediately. “Hi,” I murmur quietly. His dark eyes widen when they meet mine. “Lia?" He asks quietly. "You’re awake. How do you feel?” I frown at his concern. “I feel fine. Why?”  
He slides his legs out from under the blankets and grabs the kettle from the fire. I blush furiously when I notice that neither of us are wearing clothing. He pours it into a cup and brings it over to me. “Here, drink this.” I take the cup and sip the tea, feeling the warmth of the cup against my fingers. “What are you fussing about?” I ask him curiously. He frowns and places the back of his hand against my forehead. “Because you almost died yesterday.” I nod; feeling a flush creep across my cheeks. “Oh. Well then maybe your fussing makes sense.” He grins and he kneels next to me. “You must be feeling better if you can make jokes.” “Must be my Lannister quick wit,” I quip. He chuckles but then becomes serious again. That sullen expression I almost always see on his face. “I’m glad you are better.” I feel myself blush and I look away from his heated gaze. “Was it really that bad?” He looks away, “You were as cold as ice. I was so scared.” I rub my hands over my bare arms which prickled at his words. “I’m glad it was you," I reply softly. "To, you know…” He looks up fondly. “When I questioned Maester Aemon he said he would ask someone else to do it." His gaze becomes hard. "I certainly didn’t want that.” I look up in alarm and laugh at his jealous expression. "There," I remark fondly, "that's the Jon I know."  
Jon shakes his head and pulls his tunic back on; covering his bare body and I resist the urge to touch him. “I’ll get Maester Aemon to check on you and bring you some warm clothes. Luckily some of the recruits we’ve gotten over the years were just as scrawny as you,” he tells me while chuckling.  
I whip my pillow at his face. “I am not scrawny!” I shout at him. He catches it with ease and laughs harder as he sets it back on the bed. “You keep telling yourself that,” he says with a smirk. I cross my arms over the blankets that cover my bare chest. “I’ll have you know when I was in King’s Landing I was told I was beautiful by Prince Oberyn Martell himself,” I point out with a smirk. He purses his lips, “I didn’t say you weren’t beautiful.” I raise an eyebrow expectantly at him. He sighs and leans against the wall. “You know I think you’re beautiful.”  
“I know. I just like to hear you say it,” I tell him with a small smile. He walks back over to the bed and sits down next to me. “Lia, I love you so much and I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world.” I reach my hand up and touch his cheek just above his stubble. “And I love you Jon Snow.” He closes his eyes and leans forward to press his forehead against mine. “I should have Maester check up on you. Then Rickon will most definitely want to see you.”  
The mention of seeing Rickon brings joy to my heart. I've missed him dearly, more then anything else. Jon puts on his cloak and leaves the room. A few minutes later he returns with Maester Aemon and has some black clothing tucked under his arm. “Ah My Lady. I hope you are feeling better.” “Yes Maester Aemon," I reply politely. "Thank you for your help. I surely would not be so stable without you.” He smiles and checks my pulse. “The Night’s Watch will forever be indebted to you Lady Lia. I think you are going to be perfectly fine, but do try to avoid frozen ponds next time.” He gives a little bow and leaves, oblivious to my embarrassment.  
Jon sets some folded clothes on the edge of the bed. “I hope you like black.” I giggle and grab the clothes. “I like to think I can pull it off.” He grins remembering Robb's last words to him. I step out from the covers and after a moment Jon looks away from my bare body. “I’m sure you can. I have watch duty. Rickon should be in the library with Sam and Gilly. I'll come find you later. I promise.” 

 

I change into the clothing Jon brought me after he leaves. The pants are slightly too big around my waist but I find something to tighten them to keep them from falling off of my hips. I strap my sword belt to my waist and make the bed. I run my fingers over the golden lion pommel before strapping the sword to my side. It's still unfamiliar in my hands. I've only ever used swords from Winterfell's forge, Mikken was a talented man. He was always kind to us children when we played and accidentally went into his forge. It's a shame he was murdered in the sack of Winterfell, he was a good man and deserved better. I leave my room and notice that it’s snowing lightly outside. The kind of snow that was my favorite to play outside in as a child. “Hey Lia!” Alesson crashes into me. His dark hair is a mess and he smells like alcohol. “I'm glad you’re alright," he said. "Me too." I reply with a smile. "You know we’re the heroes of the watch.” He points out. I chuckle and eye his unkept clothes. It seems he's been up all night or slept in the clothes he has on. “You think so?” I question with a smile. “Of course! With all the ale we brought...” I roll my eyes, “You sure are something else Alesson. I have to go to the library. I’ll see you later.”  
He waves me off as I walk through the cold stone corridors. Torches light the library when I enter; Maester Aemon and Sam sit at a dark wooden table with Rickon. He’s gotten so much taller then he was before I left. “Lady Lia,” Sam gets up when I enter and Rickon’s eyes shoot up to meet mine. He throws his chair back and rushes forward. He stands in front of me grinning before he throws his arms around me. “You’ve gotten so tall,” I say with tears brimming in my eyes. He laughs and hugs me tighter. “Jon says I’ll end up being taller than him.” I laugh and turn my eyes to the books. “I’m sure you will. How are your lessons going?”  
“I think I can say I know all the noble houses of Westeros and most of their history. Maester Aemon has also been teaching me battle tactics.” I grin and I feel so proud of him. Sometimes I feel like I'm his mother and the very thought makes me sad. I hope Catelyn would approve of what I'm doing and how hard I'm trying to raise her son right. “That’s great!” I respond to him. He holds out a silver steel sword in his hands. “Jon and Grenn got me this for my ninth name day. The blacksmith made it especially for me!” I hold the sword in my hands. “It's wonderful, Rickon! Have you been practicing hard?” He eagerly nods, “Yeah I can show you later!” He pauses to return his sword to its scabbard. When his eyes return to mine they are filled with joy. “Were Sansa and Arya in King’s Landing?” I grimace and my eyes brim with tears. “No. I’m sorry Rickon. Sansa fled the city after Joffery’s death. Arya hasn’t been seen since the death of your father. She must have escaped then.” His face falls and my heart breaks for him. “I hope they're safe out there somewhere and Bran too. But you’re back now and after we help Jon fight the wildings we can plan what to do about Winterfell and reunite our family.”  
I feel bad having to be the one to tell him that we can't retake Winterfell. The Bolton's are too strong and have the backing of my grandfather. Tywin Lannister is one of the most feared men in the country, he's an incredible military mind capable of anything. “Rickon," I start awkwardly. "The Bolton’s hold Winterfell. I don’t know how we can take it back without an army.” He turns away hurt. “I should get back to my studies.” I nod knowing the subject of going home still hurts him. He was too little to be forced to leave in the way we were. “I’ll see you later then. I need to send a raven anyway.” I walk up to the rookery and write a letter to Jamie. I felt bad knowing that I lied to them, but I always knew I wouldn't return. I will not return to the capital unless I have to. I won’t leave my family. 

 

Over the next few days I help the men prepare for battle, but the castle is not ready in any way. There still isn't nearly enough men to defend the Wall, and most of them are untrained. If Jon is right then an army of 100,000 wildings are on their way here. It would take an army a hundred times our size to combat them. We may have the high ground but that can only benefit us so much. I spar with Grenn, Pyp, and Jon on the training ground each day. I'm better than both Pyp and Green. Jon and I are so used to fighting each other that it's almost like a game. It's so familiar when I see him on the other side, usually with a smirk on his face. I know that I'll need to keep building my strength like what Lady Mormont advised when I used to work with her. “Lia, where did you get this sword?” Jon asks me, as he holds my new one. “Before I left the capital Lord Tywin gave it to me,” I mutter in response. His eyes harden at the name. I mean I understand his tension, Lord Tywin is the reason Robb and Catelyn were killed at Twins, but how could I refuse a sword this beautiful. “It’s Valyrian Steel,” Jon points out while he's running his hand down the side of the steel.  
Pyp looks over Jon’s shoulder in awe. “Just like yours Jon!” He nods and turns to me with confusion etched on his face. “I didn’t know the Lannister’s had a Valyrian Steel sword in their family.” I shrug, “They actually have two. Jamie Lannister has its twin." I remember seeing the longer sword on Jamie's hip, it also looked new. "This sword should’ve been Tommen’s but Lord Tywin didn’t think he could manage it, I suppose.” I explain to him without thinking much of it. Jon snorts, “When they visited Winterfell Bran bested Tommen easily. I don’t think he’s meant to be a warrior.” I shake my head, “No, but he did seem like a sweet boy when I met him. Not at all like his brother.” Jon turns away from my glance. “Don’t forget these people destroyed my family.”  
I glower at him, “I know what they did. Don’t treat me like a child.” The other men watch our exchange with amusement, like we're the current entertainment. “I’m not treating you like a child," Jon responds shortly. "I just think you might be too forgiving to the enemy.” I scoff, and my frustration climbs. “The real enemy is north of the Wall and I will never forget what Cersei and Joffery did to Ned. They're my family too!" I snap at him. "But Joffery is dead. I even told them off, the Queen, Jamie Lannister, and Tywin Lannister. Not many men would have had the gall to do that would they?” Jon’s face softens, “I didn’t know.”  
But I'm angry at his treatment of me. His accusations hurt me. I lost just as much as he did in the south. “Of course you didn’t know. You never even asked about my trip!" I snatch my sword back from his hands with as much anger as I can muster. "You only seem to care about me if my life is in danger. Well here’s some news for you Jon Snow,” I spit his name with venom and then I jab my finger into his chest. “All our lives are in danger! All the time! And there is nothing you can do that will change that!” I spin on my heel and walk away from them as regally as I can manage. I wretch open the door that leads inside the castle and slam it behind me.  
Jon watches Lia as she storms away. “That was something,” Grenn mutters as they return to the armory. “Lia’s always been like that," Jon says as he watches her slam the door to the castle. He passes his sparing sword to Pyp who begins stacking them neatly where they belong. "My younger sister Arya was the same way," Jon explains. "She idolized Lia.” He tells them, remembering the way Arya followed Lia around. Pyp grins, “She is more fierce than any woman I’ve ever met. I gotta say you are a lucky man Jon.” Pyp laughs as until he notices the grimace on Jon's face. “If I only I could do something about it,” he mutters, almost to himself. They all pat him on the back sympathetically and take their positions for the night. Jon goes to the Wall for watch. Sam and Pyp to guard the southern gate. Grenn and Edd have the night off. 

 

I sit in my chamber with Rickon and Shaggydog. We spend most of the night chatting about Rickon's sword lessons. I promised him that when he got a little better he could practice with my new sword. I hadn't seen him so excited about something in a long time, it's a good feeling and it warmed my heart. I stay up reading a book on Westerosi genealogy after Rickon fell asleep. I look up at him and watch him sleep fondly, he looks younger when he's sleeping. Still like the little boy I used to hold in the training yard. Shaggydog also has decided to constantly lay at my feet in hopes I'll pet him. He may be vicious to our enemies but he's a baby around us. The book is actually pretty interesting and it talks about the great noble families, even the extinct ones. Some of them listed I had never even heard from in my studies. I wish Maester Luwin was here so I could ask him about them. Every time I think about him I choke up. I still remember the way his body shuddered after I put him out of his misery. The hour is late and just as I decide crawl into bed and go to sleep, the sound of two-horn blasts boom above my head. It's loud enough that it must echo throughout the whole castle. I jump from my bed and start to put my armor on. I see Rickon sit up in his bed, groggily rubbing his eyes. “Lia, what are you doing?” He must see the fear in my eyes because he instantly becomes alert. “Rickon when I leave bar the door," I tell him urgently. "Don’t let anyone inside this room unless you trust them,” I order quickly. Distant voices and thundering feet can be heard from outside our room, the men are preparing for battle. “They’re here.” He turns to me and I can see that he's visibly scared. “The wildings. Aren’t they?” I slowly nod my head as I try to collect myself. “I want to go with you. I can help! I want to protect the Wall.”  
“No!” I tell him firmly. “You are the only trueborn Stark that we know is alive. You will stay in this room whether you like it or not.” Another reason is that I can't bear to lose him. I've protected Rickon for years now and I love him more then anything. Rickon knows better than to argue when I use that tone of voice. So he helps me tighten the leather straps of my armor. He retrieves my sword and bow from where they were resting against the wall and helps me equip them properly. I hug and kiss the top of his head just before leaving. “I love you Rickon. Please bar the door after I leave. Shaggydog will protect you while I'm gone.” I'm somehow managing to keep the tears at bay. He hugs me back just as tight. “I love you too Lia. You and Jon are the only family that I have left. Please be careful.” I open the door and close it tightly behind me. I wait till I hear him lock and bar the door before hurrying down the dark staircase that leads to the courtyard.  
The horn sounds again as I see Pyp guarding the main gate. He looks small down in the courtyard by himself. “Pyp!” I call out to him. Shock crosses his features and he wildly gestures back to the castle with his arm. “What are you doing out here? We’re under attack!” “I know. I’m here to help," I reply nodding my head towards the gate. "We need to get the jars of wildfire to the top of the Wall.” I say quickly to him and the other men around us. Pyp whistles and some men come with a cart full of the jars of wildfire. I shout at them; alarmed at the jostling of the cart. “Be careful! Those jars are unstable. If one goes off…” I let their imaginations take care of the rest, they received the news of the battle on the blackwater and I saw the ships under the water. They know the power behind those jars and what happens if it goes off on the wrong side of the Wall. The men hurry to the lift to carry them up to the top of the Wall.  
“Grenn, Edd, and Jon are already on the Wall," Pyp whispers quickly to me. "If you are going to insist on fighting, then your arrows might be better off up there with them, where the army is.” I nod, feeling anxious about the battle. “You’re right." I clasp his shoulder, "If you need help down here just send word and I will come back to help you.” These people are my family now, and I don't want to lose them, I won't. I join the lift the next time it goes up to the top. The mechanical clinking is the only sound, no one talks so we just wait in silence. The stories Old Nan used to tell me about the wildings come back to me. I was so scared of them as a child, they were often the monsters under the bed. Now I'm going to be fighting an army of them, and this time Ned and Catelyn aren't here to reassure me that everything is all right. Jon and the others are gently putting the oil and wildfire in place. I can see the giant bonfire set by the army north of the Wall. The entire area is lit up due to it almost like the sun is rising, only this time from the north. “Lia! What are you doing up here?” Jon suddenly grabs my arm and moves me out of the way so more men can pass by me. “I’m here to help you, Jon. My arrows can do more damage up here then locked in my chamber,” I say defiantly.  
“What about Rickon?” He asks as we both look down to Castle Black, far below us. I shake my head; “Shaggydog will protect him until I get back. I need to be out here.” I emphasize the word need on purpose. His grip tightens on my arm and his eyes flash up to mine. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. You know I didn't mean it.” I wave his apology off. I was mad in the moment, that's all. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” His gaze burns into mine and I resist the urge to close the distance between us. “If you stay you have to follow orders just as any other soldier would.” His voice lowers, “I will not let you get hurt.” I close my eyes and nod. “I will obey orders from Ser Alliser,” I promise him quietly. He releases my arm and I already miss his touch. We stare at each other for a few moments as we both try and figure out what to say. I finally step forward and gently grab his forearm before he can turn away from me. “Wait Jon, if something happens I…” His face hardens and he cuts me off. “No. We are not going to talk like that. You are going to survive this," he states firmly. "We are going to survive this.” I accept his answer and clasp our hands together tightly. “I love you,” I tell him softly. His gloved hand touches my cheek for a moment. “I love you too.”  
He drops my hand and walks over to report to Ser Alliser. His hands are crossed behind his back like a soldier. I take a position on one of the wooden ramps and pull my bow off my shoulder. My quiver is full with twenty-four arrows and in case I run out there are barrels full of them just behind me. The horn continues to blow warning us of the impending attack. But with the size of the fire in front of me, I think everyone knows what's happening. It's exactly what Jon said would happen before they planned on attacking Castle Black. Thank the gods he was able to deceive them and learn what they planned, without him, the watch would be even more unprepared. I send up a quick prayer for our safety, I wish their was a godswood here. But in the back of my mind I know that we don't really stand a chance. A little part of me wonders if I should've left with Rickon before any of this happened. But I couldn't leave Jon here to die and I know Rickon couldn't either.  
Down below Sam knocks on Rickon’s door urgently. Rickon cautiously approaches the door with Shaggydog by his side. Surely the battle can't be turning for the worse already? “Who is it?” Sam shuffles on his feet outside the door. “It’s Sam. Rickon please open the door.” He hears the lock click and the door opens slightly. Rickon's face appears in the crack. “What is it?" He questions hesitantly. "Lia told me to stay here.” Sam nods at the young boy. “As you should. You are a prince and much too young to fight," Sam says as he agrees with Lia. That woman is certainly something. She knows what to do in almost any situation. Jon told him about her when they first became friends but he didn't even begin to do her justice. It's no wonder he's in love with her. "I wanted to ask you if Gilly and her baby could join you? I don’t have anywhere else for them to go,” Sam says to the young boy. Rickon nods and holds open the door wider for them to enter. “Thank you.” Sam bows and ushers Gilly inside. He's slightly relieved that Gilly and the baby will be away from the fighting. But if they lose the castle these three will be discovered, though any man who crosses the wolf will die. “You’ll be safe here. I will try and check on you when I can.” Gilly argues with Sam about his decision to fight but he tells her he has to obey his vow. She seems to understand and stops her arguments. Rickon awkwardly looks away as the pair share a kiss. Sam leaves and Rickon bars the door again for their protection. “I don’t think they should have the vow," he tells Gilly after they sit down. He's been thinking about Jon and Lia ever since she left. He can tell that they love each other, even if they've never said it in front of him. "Sam loves you and he cannot be with you." He explains to her as if its obvious. "Jon loves Lia but they can’t be together either. It makes me sad.” Gilly nods, “I don’t really understand any of this.” Rickon sits next to Shaggydog running his hands over the soft black fur of his head. “They’ll survive. They’ll win. I know it.” Gilly turns away with a doubtful look on her face. She doesn't have it in her to tell the young boy that they are probably going to die tonight.  
Back on top of the Wall I bounce up and down on the balls of my feet. My breath is coming out in white puffs and I decide to stand a bit closer to the fire. The wilding army starts to walk past the tree line. I watch as they wave their arms around, in what I assume is some type of warrior thing. I hear some of the men around me shouting about what they see. “Is that a giant?” “Bloody hell mammoths.” “Is that a fucking giant riding a mammoth?” “How many are there?” I take a deep breath to slow my frantic heartbeat. Fear sweeps through the men and myself. I can't believe I'm out here. Never did I think that I would defend the Wall. I notice my hands are shaking on my bow, I can't shoot if I'm so scared. I force myself to close my eyes and picture myself in the courtyard at Winterfell with no one around me. Just as I used to practice all those years ago. “Archers notch and hold!” I grab one of my arrows from the quiver at my back and light it on fire. I keep the arrow down so the flames can't reach the sinew string on my bow. Ser Alliser yells at the men for a barrel dropping. I wince when I see it splinter on the ground near the gate. Those barrels are one of the only defenses we have, we cannot let any of them go to waste. The horn sounds again and I turn around. The man standing at the horn shakes his head when everyone looks at him. “No Ser," he shouts to Ser Alliser. "It’s from the horn down below,” he says pointing back down to the castle. I gasp in horror, as I realize they're attacking both sides. I drop my burning arrow into the snow at my feet. “Rickon,” I mutter before I start pushing my way back to the lift. I shove men out of my way ignoring their objections. “Where are you going?” Grenn calls to my retreating back. Just as I pass by Jon, he grabs my arm and pulls me around. “Lia where are you going?” Terror strikes my heart at the sight of wildings attacking the gate below. I can see flaming arrows attempting to shoot them from the southern gate. “Rickon is down there!” I shout in a shaky voice. Realization hits him and he shoves me forward, “Go!” I don't even turn back as I barrel into the gate of the lift. Ser Alliser joins me on the ride down the lift.  
He eyes my bow in my hand and the sword at my waist. “You can use those well?” He asks gruffly. I nod while fighting the urge to vomit. “Yes ser.” I pray that Rickon is unharmed. Safe in his room with Shagydog. I doubt he's asleep, not when he knows Jon and I are out here. “Good. I don’t care of you’re a woman or with the Stark's. We need all the help we can get tonight.” He throws open the iron gate when it reaches the ground and we rush toward the guardtower above. Men already lie dead and dying on the ground, with arrows in their bodies. I spy Pyp and Sam crouched in-between the openings of the tower. Sam is loading a crossbow for Pyp to shoot. I drop to a crouch so their archers can't see me and make my way over. I draw an arrow, light it on fire, and shoot without waiting. I take down one of the approaching men. They move incredibly fast and many are already pressed against the walls beneath my feet, with no way to hit them. Pyp leans down to grab another loaded crossbow with terror evident in his voice when he speaks. “Sam. I think we’re going to die.” My next shot misses and I growl, “If we keep missing we will.” We need to have hope or everything is lost. I know that if I'm dying tonight, then I plan on taking as many wildings as I can with me. Everyone I kill is one less that can get to Rickon. Grappling hooks hit the ledge in front of me almost impaling my chest. I stumble backwards against the wooden ledge on the other side and lose hold of my bow. “They’re climbing!” Someone shouts from the other side of the gate. I unsheathe my sword and cut through the rope in one swing. The people who were attempting to climb fall back to the dirt once more.  
Valyrian Steel really does cut through anything. I should send Lord Tywin a thank you if I survive, I joke to myself. In the courtyard behind me I hear the faint sound of a speech but I don’t have the luxury of time to listen. The sound of the gate breaking jars me from my thoughts. I swipe my bow from where it had fallen and shoot my arrow into the courtyard. It's easy to distinguish the wildings from the Night's Watch by their colors. Thank the gods the Night's Watch only wear black or this would be much harder. A large red bearded man jumps behind me over the ledge. His feet thump onto the wood and his eyes flash over to me. He pulls out a hand axe from the leather belt around his waist. “I remember you," he growls at me. "You’re the girl that saved Jon Snow. You knocked me unconscious.”  
He advances on me as I back up hastily and I hear Pyp and Sam doing the same. “Oh that?" My voice squeaks out. "Well sorry, I guess I should’ve made sure you were dead.” He lunges at me with his axe flying forward. I jump down the stairs after Pyp and Sam rolling forward on my shoulder when I hit the landing. “Go!” They don’t need telling twice. I say a silent prayer for Jon, Rickon, and myself before joining the fray in the courtyard. A man impaled on a large arrow lands on the ground a few feet from us. “Holy shit!” Pyp cries barely moving out of the way in time. I swallow back my cries of fear. “Keep firing your crossbow," I tell them as soon as we find a new ledge. "Don’t think just shoot.” A large bald man walks into the courtyard carrying a huge battle-axe. He’s laughing as he easily slaughters six men.  
After a few minutes I realize that my quiver is empty and all our spare arrows are made for crossbows. “Pyp! Sam! I’m out of arrows." I gulp, "I have to go down there now.” I draw my sword, gripping the lion pommel in my fingers tightly. Perhaps it'll give me strength. “Good luck. We’ll watch your back,” Pyp promises me. I smile and almost lose my footing as an explosion shakes the ground. “I guess they’re using the wildfire now.” Sam laughs nervously. “I wish I could see that,” he mutters as he continues to reload Pyp's crossbow. I shake my head, “Don’t worry about that now. We have enough to deal with down here.” I say gesturing to the attack below. The both agree and return their focus on the incoming wildings.  
The horn continues to sound around us as I fight next to Ser Alliser. He engages the red bearded man, who attacked me earlier, in a vicious fight. He falls to the ground after we were separated. His screams of, “Hold the gate!” are heard throughout the whole castle. Some men drag him away, most likely to see Maester Aemon in his chamber. Hopefully no one will breach the castle and get to them. I spy the cook entering from the kitchen and killing a man with a large butchers knife. Someone knocks me to the ground and my sword slips out of my fingers. I roll out of the way as they stab downward at me with a spear. An arrow flies through their throat just before he swings at me again.  
I manage to pull myself back up to my knees and pick up my sword from where it had fallen. I look up and Pyp waves at me from one of the balconies. He saved my life with that shot. I don't think I could have moved out of the way that time. I grin at them and give them my silent thanks. I swipe my blade at another wilding, slicing through their stomach. He cries out when I make contact and clutches his escaping innards. The scent of metallic blood overwhelms my senses. After I kick his body out of my way I spy Sam and Pyp as they run across the courtyard with one of the giant bald men chasing after them. I leap forward to intercept him and he laughs when his eyes roam over my small frame. “Mmmm," he says licking his lips. "I like to eat little girls.” My heart beat quickens and I grip my sword handle harder. “Oh? I like to kill wildings,” I respond lightly. He screams a battle cry and swings his axe at me. I leap back and feel the breeze of his swing blow my loose hair back. 

 

On top of the Wall, Jon commands the men. Janos Slynt fled at the sight of the army, like the coward he is. He wouldn't have been able to do this effectively so its good that he's gone. Arrows are constantly flying back and forth, but few of the enemies arrows can reach the top of the Wall. While one giant is dead, the other giant resumes his attack on the gate alone. Jon knows that it won't take much for him to get through that steel. Giants have to be incredibly strong, stronger then 100 men he would bet. Edd looks to Jon, “Do you think Grenn can hold it?” Jon grimly nods, “He has to. That gate cannot fall. If it does, we're dead.” Sam appears behind them shaking like a leaf in the wind. He has some blood on him but otherwise looks unharmed. Jon stares at him in surprise, “What are you doing up here?” Sam catches his breath; hunched over from the running. “The wildings are over the walls." He gasps out. "Ser Alliser has fallen! We cannot hold the castle much longer," he tells them desperately. "We only have about 20 men left down there, including myself, Pyp, and Lia.” Jon whips his head over, terror evident on his face. “Is Lia hurt?” Sam awkwardly shifts on his feet feeling suddenly guilty. He left Lia alone down there fighting that monster of a man. What a cowardly mistake. He'll never forgive himself if she dies fighting him. “She saved Pyp and I as we ran for the lift," he explains to Jon. "Last time I saw her she was alive and still fighting.” He finally looks Jon in the eye, "Jon she was fighting a Thenn."  
“Edd?” Jon calls out. He's desperate to get down and protect her. “You have the Wall.” Edd stares at him in shock, he blinks a few times before responding. “What? You want me to lead the men? You’re leaving?” Jon turns to walk away with Sam. “If they try to reach the gate drop fire on them again. If the ones climbing the Wall get too close force them back down with the scythe.” Jon turns and leaves Edd stunned. Sam gives him an encouraging nod before following Jon across the Wall toward the lift.  
Jon grabs Longclaw from where he had set it down and quickly draws the blade. “Brothers come fight with me!” He calls out to the few standing around. They eagerly grab their own weapons and follow him. Edd stares down at the army in disbelief, he never thought he'd have to lead anything. “Alright men. If we're going to die, let it be on our terms." He tells them in a shaky voice. He hates how his fear spikes as Jon and the others leave. "Let’s light those fuckers up! LOOSE!” Arrows continue to rain down on the army below. Edd isn't sure how long they can stand against the remaining army, but he will do what Jon says.  
The giant had lifted the outer gate and was inside the tunnel with the men. There was only one flimsy metal barrier between them now. Grenn stands with five men at the inner gate reciting the oath of the Night’s Watch over and over. They were ready to die, defending their post. Grenn will not allow a giant to get into that courtyard, over his dead body. A lone giant charges at them to knock the gate down. “We will hold the gate.” He chants with the others trying to rally them. As the giant draws closer, all draw their swords. He knows they're terrified but this is their duty. “Ready?” The giant rushes forward and collides with them.  
Jon rides down with Sam and some other men. They are the only ones that they could afford to send down. With the large part of the army outside the Wall, most men are needed up top to shoot arrows and rain fire down upon them. “I don’t want you to come with us,” he mutters to Sam. Sam objects, “You can’t protect me forever Jon. That’s all anyone ever does, even Lia," he finishes awkwardly. "There won’t be a safe place for anyone if the castle falls.” Jon reaches into his pocket and hands Sam an iron key. “I need him more then I need you.” They share a knowing look as the lift draws closer to the ground. Wildings are everywhere killing what few Night's Watch men remain. There are dozens of bodies on the ground. Jon's eyes move around the courtyard assessing the situation. That's when he see’s a flash of familiar blonde hair. His heart jumps into his throat at the sight of Lia hitting the ground, her face twisted in pain. Her sword is knocked out of her hand by a giant Thenn man. Before the gate even hits the bottom Jon jumps out. He lands in a shoulder roll and kills the first man in front of him without a second thought. 

 

I continue to dodge the bald man’s swings but I'm beginning to tire. I think back to Jon's words, 'a moving target is harder to hit then one standing still.' That is the tactic I've chosen to imply against this monster of a man. “Little girl can’t run all night.” He laughs as he watches me move around. I jump back again to avoid his next swing, but this time I don’t jump far enough. The tip of his axe catches my chest and cracks my armor. The force of the blow throws me backwards and I cry out in pain as my body hits the ground. I feel pain in my arm I used to catch my fall and from my head. He lifts me up by my broken armor so my feet are dangling above the ground. He's laughing at my useless struggling, we both know he's stronger then I am. I gasp at the pain blossoming in my chest from his hit. “After we win. You will be the first one I eat,” he says as he sniffs my neck. His words send a shiver down my spine. My hand grasps Jon’s dagger that I keep in a sheathe at the small of my back. I pull it out and I stab it deep into his arm. Blood immediately wells up and soaks my gloves. The bald man groans but manages to keep me in his firm grip. He uses his other hand to knock my dagger from my hand. He laughs looking momentarily down at the wound. “Small knives like that won’t do much damage to me.” I writhe in his grip feeling trapped. My desperation grows when I feel his hands tighten on me.  
Suddenly he drops me onto the ground and gasps, his mouth wide open. Blood oozes from his mouth and a blade protrudes from the middle of his chest. “Good thing mine is bigger,” a wonderfully familiar voice calls out. He falls to the side to reveal a slightly smirking Jon. I let out a laugh in relief. He reaches out and pulls me back to my feet; his hand clutching mine. “Are you hurt?” I shake my head ignoring the pain in my chest, arm, and head. “No," I lie. "He just took me by surprise.” I pull off my broken armor and toss it away. It's no use to me broken. I grab my sword back off the ground and we stand back to back. “Just like old times eh?” He parries a sword and stabs its user before kicking the body away from us. “This is a bit different then when we fought with Robb and Theon as children.”  
I grunt as I duck to avoid another spear. “Maybe slightly different.” I concede and he watches as I swipe my sword at a wildings head. He lets out a laugh in disbelief. “Are you seriously bringing this up now?” I swing my sword up and break the spear in half before thrusting my sword through the man’s chest. “You don’t want to talk? That makes this boring,” I ask slightly amused at his reaction. He shakes his head and laughs.  
We are forced to separate by the large number of enemies attacking us. Jon fights off two men and I fight one. Another man approaches Jon from behind with a wicked looking sword, it's curved and covered with blood. Just as I try to scream out a warning, a white blur tackles him to the ground. “Ghost!” I call out joyfully at the sight of the wolf. Ghost looks up at the sound of my voice. When he recognizes me, he races over and ravages the man I was fighting. His teeth easily sinking into the flesh of the wilding's neck. I take a deep breath and look around. The courtyard is hazy with smoke and bodies are strewn all over. Jon is fighting another of the bald men across the courtyard. I watch as he loses his sword and gets his face slammed into an anvil, which surely breaks his nose. I turn to call for Ghost to help but he's already on the opposite side attacking men from behind. I start to fight my way over to them to try and protect him. I pick up Longclaw from the ground and fight with both swords easily decapitating any man in my way. But by the time I arrive, Jon has already killed the man with a blacksmith hammer that he was lucky enough to find.  
I hand him his sword, hilt first as he pulls himself to his feet. “I thought you were going to die,” I whisper my fears to him. He grimaces and wipes some of the blood dripping from his nose. “Me too.” The battle comes to an end with only one wilding man left in the castle. Jon seems to know him and sends him to be chained up and I recognize him as the one I fought earlier. He must be a strong fighter to have been the only one who survived the attack. “We can have him questioned later,” Jon says to the other men as they place irons on the mans wrists. Exhaustion hits me as we watch the man get dragged away. I suppose I should check over my injuries at some point, but I'm pretty positive that nothing is broken. Ghost sits at my side as Jon leaves with Sam to check on Rickon and Gilly. I hold a wet rag and clean the blood off of Ghost’s white muzzle. He was a big help in the fight and I'm so thankful that Jon sent for him. Maester Aemon comes out of his study to help heal the injured. I wave off his offer of assistance when he approaches me first. “I’m bruised and bloody but other men need your help more than I do.” He nods and gives me a soft smile. “Wish we had more people like you here.” I chuckle feeling warm from his praise. “I don’t think there’s anyone quite like me, Maester.”  
I absently run my fingers through Ghost’s fur calming myself. After Maester Aemon tended to a few men with the most severe injuries he comes back to me. I let him wrap my arm and he cleans a few of my deeper cuts. He runs his fingers over my head but nothing severe seems to be wrong. I tell him that my chest hurts but no ribs were broken, just a bruised collarbone. I'm lucky I managed to get back far enough or that axe would have cut me in half. Men gather all of the dead and pile them in the courtyard. Pyp sits next to me, holding his cloak tightly around him. “You saved Sam and I last night. Thank you.” I smile back at him. “I would’ve been dead long before that without your crossbow. I should be thanking you.” He winces every time they add another Night's Watch man to the dead. “Can we last another night?” I shrug feeling the pain in my chest and aches in my limbs. “I don’t know," I tell him softly. "That battle, it took a lot out of me.” He nods in understanding and points to the stairs, “Look there’s Jon and Sam. Grenn is in the Maester’s room," he informs me. "He’s pretty banged up after killing a giant. He’ll never let us live it down.” I chuckle, feeling a little more relaxed at the normalcy of a conversation. “I don’t think I could kill a giant so maybe we let this one go.” I overhear Jon and Sam arguing. Pyp and I share a concerned look. I stand up and walk over to them with Ghost at my heels. Pyp grabs his crossbow and rushes to catch up with me. Edd joins us as we cross the courtyard. The sounds of Sam and Jon arguing can be heard even at a distance.  
Jon’s face softens at the sight of me approaching. “You should get some sleep," he says softly to me. "The wildings will attack us again tonight and everyone should rest.” Sam jumps forward when I come into his sight. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are puffed up in anger, “Lia," his voice is taut. "You have to stop him," he sounds desperate. "He wants to go assassinate Mance Rayder. By himself!” Jon grimaces at his words and harshly glares at him. My green eyes stare at him in crushed defeat and then after a moment they narrow in anger. “Jon don’t you dare leave me alone in this world,” I remark lowly. Sam, Edd, and Pyp watch the scene unfold silently, not daring to interrupt. “I have to do this," Jon tries to explain. He sounds exactly as he did when he told me he was going to the Wall and couldn't back out of it. I can tell he's nervous, with the fidgeting and flush across his cheeks. "If Mance dies, then the army will fall apart. They will go back to fighting each other.”  
I clench my fists at my side. “Do you have a death wish?" I demand as I glare into his dark colored eyes. "Are you so eager to die that you’ll give yourself over to them? I cannot protect Rickon on my own.” “Yes you can," he argues. "You’ve been his only constant for almost five years. You've raised him more then my father or Lady Catelyn ever did.” I shake my head when he looks away. “The Lannister’s will force me to go back with them. I didn’t tell you before but they legitimized me. Tywin wants to groom me to take over Casterly Rock," I add in disgust. I know my place is here with him. I shake my head, feeling tears burn in my eyes, "I can’t fight everyone. Not on my own. I need you, Jon.” His eyes lock with my own. “I have to do this. We can’t win this war. You know we can’t. I pledged my life to the Night's Watch and I will do anything to keep my vow. I'm sorry.” He turns and starts to walk away leaving me stunned. I muster what remains of my courage, “If you go out there I will follow you.” I call after him, my voice brittle.  
He spins around on his heel and walks right back up to me, his eyes bright with an anger that matches mine. “They will kill you if you try and sneak into their camp.” I stand my ground as he glares at me. “They will kill you for attempting to kill their king," I yell back at him. "If you’re going out there then I am going with you.” We glower at each other our faces merely inches apart. “You are not a member of the Night’s Watch.” He points out thinking that will help him. “Good! Then you can’t order me around!" I snap back at him victoriously. I hold up three fingers. "You have three options, Jon Snow," I hiss his name at him with as much venom as I can muster. "You don’t go out there at all, we go together, or you go and I follow you." Our gazes are locked and I'm breathing heavily. "No one can stop me," I add. "Least of all you.” After a few moments he relents. “Fine I guess I don’t have a choice. You’ll be safer with me than if you came on your own.” I scoff at his words. “I can handle myself.”  
Jon turns to Sam after we walk through the tunnel. The bodies of the five men who stood with Grenn are strewn across the floor. He was the only survivor of this battle and even then he's seriously injured. But Maester Aemon assured Pp and I that he will recover. The giant is also dead on the ground, with thick dark blood pooled all over the dirt. “Raise the gate and lower it as soon as we are outside,” Jon tells him without much emotion. Sam starts to turn back to the castle but I grab his hand before he gets too far. “Protect Rickon if we don’t come back,” I plead. He nods and looks into my eyes. “I will.” Much to my surprise, Jon unstraps Longclaw from his belt. “I promised Mormont I wouldn’t lose it again.” He hands it to Sam. “In case I don’t come back.” Sam pales while holding the sword in one hand and a torch in the other. “Please both of you come back.” Jon smiles at Sam and I lightly pat his arm. “If we fail take Rickon and Gilly to Bear Island," I whisper to him. "The Mormont’s will protect you as long as Rickon says his name is Stark.” He nods worriedly as Jon and I share a look and walk out the gate into the snow. Pyp and Sam close the gate after they exit. Edd stands quietly till Jon and Lia are far enough away so he can speak freely. "How long till they fuck again?" He questions with raised eyebrows and a wicked smirk. "I mean honestly, if we wouldn't have been standing there I bet they would have torn each others clothes off." Sam shakes his head feeling his cheeks flush and Pyp laughs quietly. "I bettcha three silvers they hook up in the next few weeks." Edd grins and shakes Pyp's hand. "You gotta deal." Sam scoffs at the pair of them. "They are our friends and Jon takes his vow seriously." Edd rolls his eyes, "That doesn't mean we can't have any fun. Come on Sam lighten up." He places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You'll have to let us know if they do it. Jon will tell you of anyone." Sam frowns at their bet. "I told you.." Pyp cuts him off, "Sam come on. We won't tell anyone." Sam sighs and agrees to their silly bet. After Lia and Jon disappear from sight they return to the courtyard to wait and pray for them to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Pyp and Grenn survive the battle because I wanted them to. They live in the books and I was so upset when they died in the show. So here I am still #teamPypandGrenndeservedbetter! Hope you enjoy! Reviews and Kudos make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Jon and I walk through the bloody mess of the battlefield. Just outside of the gate lies the body of a dead giant. He has a giant bolt through his back and several feet of snow surrounding him is thick with wet blood. The snow is deep and takes more time to cross then we thought it would. Several times I trip over a body concealed by the snow but Jon always manages to catch me before I hit the ground. His hands are always gentle but they release me as soon as I'm back on my feet. He must still be upset that I'm following him out here. “Are you sure this will work?” I ask in concern after we walk in silence for so long that I'm annoyed. I may not be trained in warfare like most, but I understand that we cannot last another night against such a strong force. They will eventually overwhelm us, killing more of us off each night. I don't think I can manage another night. He shrugs and continues walking at a brisk pace. “Are you ignoring me now?” I demand from behind him. I can't stand letting Jon be so upset with me. We've never been able to be angry at each other for too long. I've even forgiven him for leaving me for the Night's Watch. He turns back to face me; his breaths coming out of his mouth as white puffs from the cold. “Why are you out here putting yourself at risk?” He finally asks me in desperation. I sigh and meet his eyes. “Because I love you.”  
His expression softens and his lips part slightly. “You thickheaded idiot,” I mumble under my breath. “I heard that,” he says with an eye roll. I feign innocence when he glances over at me. “Heard what?” He lets out a laugh, a strange sound considering we very well may be marching to our death. “You think I’m a thickheaded idiot and maybe I am.” I struggle to catch up with his long legs when he continues walking through the snow. “Oh, I can confirm you that you are," I call out from behind him. "We wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for your bright idea.” He stops walking and finally allows me to catch up which I jog through the snow to do so. “It was your idea to join me.” I stick my tongue out at him. He snorts, “Very ladylike.”  
"I always told you I wasn't a lady," I object to him like I always did as a girl. He shakes his head with a boyish smile, the one I live to see. "You took the same lessons as Sansa and she is the very idea of a Lady." My gaze drops to my boots at the mention of her, poor Sansa. She must think she's the only Stark left. "I hope she's alright. If she would have been in the capital I could have brought her with me." Jon shakes his head, "They never would have let her go. She's the key to the north with Robb gone." My heart sinks at the mention of Robb. I've been so busy worrying about the wilding invasion I haven't had time to really mourn him or Lady Catelyn. Anytime they're mentioned I choke up. "I would have taken her back," I tell him firmly. "Stolen her away from the city?" Jon asks in surprise. I take a deep breath, "I would have died trying to help her escape from King's Landing." Surprise crosses his features. "My family was very fortunate the day my father brought you home with him." I flush and I don't really know what to say in response to that. We continue to walk several miles north through the trees. I've never been north of the Wall and I have to admit that the haunted forest is quite beautiful. It's colder then the wolfswood but not entirely different. We soon we see fires flickering in the distance, just barely visible between the trees. Out here fire can only mean one thing, wildings. My heart creeps into my throat in fear. “It’s not too late to turn around,” Jon says quietly to me.  
Jon stops walking and turns to face me. I shake my head to answer his question, causing my blonde hair to pull loose from its braid. “I’m with you," I respond stubbornly. "Always and forever.” Rather than turning back around to continue on our way, he reaches out and pulls me into his chest. I gasp in surprise and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. The fur on his cloak tickles my chin. I reach my hands up and tangle my fingers in his curly hair and one of his hands firmly grip my waist while the other rests on the side of my face. When he pulls away both of us are flushed and out of breath. “If we die," he breathes out. "I wanted to do that one more time.” I beam and kiss him once more, lightly on the lips. “I won’t argue with you on that point. It kills me to not be able to do that every time I see you.” He grins cheekily and I start to giggle. “Every time?” “Don’t let it go to your head,” I reply while rolling my eyes. Jon takes my hand gently and we walk into the wilding camp. Fires burn lowly every few feet. The makeshift tents are covered in furs, and I can see injured people being treated. Their cries of pain reach my ears along with the barks of hounds.  
Within a moment of entering the camp we are surrounded. All the men are dressed similar to those I fought last night in the courtyard. They're covered in furs with weapons held in their hands. Jon nods to me and lets go of my hand. The moment he lets go I already miss the steady comfort he brings me. We both raise them up in a surrender motion. Two men take us by our arms and forcefully lead us to a tent in the middle of camp. It's slightly larger then the others around it. A hard looking man steps out of the tent, he's taller then both Jon and I. He eyes Jon with familiarity as if they were old friends. “I see you're wearing a black cloak again.” Jon’s face shows no emotion at being addressed. “I’ve been sent to negotiate with you.” The mans eyes then flicker to me, clearly unsure. “There are no women in the watch," he points out as he leans over me. "Who are you?” Jon visibly tenses when the man steps toward me. “I am here to help with negotiations.” I lie easily even though my heart is thudding in my ears. “Thought they didn’t let women fight down south?” another wilding man questions as he takes my dagger from me. They hand the dagger to the king who studies it curiously and leads us inside his tent. There's several places to sit and a large hearth burning on the side.  
Mance motions for us to sit on a fur covered bench. I take a seat next to Jon and all eyes are on us. I'm comforted by Jon's steading breathing next to me. “I guess my trusting nature got the better of me. I hoped your loyalty was true when you pledge yourself to us, Jon Snow.” I listen to their words and study my surroundings. There is only one exit to the tent and all the men are armed. If we have to fight our way out, it will not bode well for us. A thought of Rickon crosses my mind and my heart twinges. I should have considered him before storming after Jon. But all I could think about was Jon coming out here alone. “I was loyal to Qhorin Halfhand," Jon says returning his gaze. "He asked me to join your army and find out what I could. I killed him to get you to trust me. I’m loyal to him and my brothers of the watch.”  
Mance’s eyes knowingly flicker to me and back to Jon. “Ah those vows are so inconvenient. Especially when you fall in love.” I feel Jon go as rigid as a board next to me. “This love must not be strong enough to break your vows, mmm Snow?” Jon is obviously caught off guard at his line of questioning, but I defiantly glare back at him; resting the urge to snap at him. “She’s got the temperament of one of us. I can tell.” He laughs with the other men. “You killed many of our best and strongest men.” They set out some food and drink for us. I can't tell what the food is but it must be fresh. Mance holds out his cup to us. “To the dead.” Jon nods to me and we copy. The liquid sears down my throat like I drank boiling water. Jon and I both cough and I grimace in disgust. “That’s a real northern drink. I’m surprised you both took it well. Most men throw up.” I shake my head wishing that I could get the taste out of my mouth.  
“You are here to strike a bargain, are you not?” Jon straightens back to attention and sits up on the bench. “Turn your army back around and go to your homes.” Mance chuckles as do all of his men. “You’re low on arrows, oil, men. There can’t be very many men left. Maybe 100?” Mance fires back at Jon. He tells us how many men he sent to climb the Wall. I do my best to stay expressionless but it frightens me. We can't afford another attack on the southern gate, we'll surely lose the castle. “We don’t want to conquer," Mance murmurs with a nod at the other men. "We just want to be south of your Wall, because as your family says winter is coming. We will all die out here if we stay north. We're all on the same side, Jon Snow. The ones who are still breathing, the side of the living.” It doesn’t need saying that he’s talking about the White Walkers. Sam told me enough about their army of the dead to scare me more then anything else I've ever heard of. “Here’s the bargain. You go back to Castle Black to open your gates and I swear to you that no one else will die," he says looking right at me. I assume he's trying to play on Jon's feelings by threatening me. But I won't let him risk anything for me. Protecting the Wall is more important then my life. "Refuse and we will kill everyone in Castle Black and on the Wall.”  
Jon eyes the knife across the room and I resist the urge to smack my forehead. Way to be obvious. All the men in the tent draw their swords as no doubt they caught his motion. “Oh," Mance chuckles and leans back in his seat. "So that’s why you’re here. I betcha could do it before they could stop ya," he says while looking at the knife. "They’d kill you and it wouldn't be pretty. They might have something else in mind your girl here. But you knew that didn’t you.” His eyes travel back and forth between Jon and I. “Are you capable of that?" He asks leaning back in his chair. "Killing a man after he offers peace? After he gave you food and drink?” At his words Robb and Catelyn's faces flash in my mind once more. This is how they died. They ate and drank and under guest rules they should’ve been protected. But they were betrayed by the traitors Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. I close my eyes and look down in shame.  
A horn blows outside of the tent. There are screams coming from outside and in a blink of an eye Mance has the knife in his hands and he's holding it to Jon's throat. “Are you attacking us?” He demands with narrowed eyes. I speak up quickly, desperate to save Jon. “No, like you said, we don’t have the men for that.” Distant shouts can be heard from both men and women's voices. “Riders!” "There's too many of them!" Voices echo outside of the tent most resonating fear. Mance leaves in a rush and his men grab Jon and I. They grip our arms and drag us out with them. In front of me, Jon fights to break free but they’re too strong. I don’t even bother fighting; I just let them carry me. We are brought back by Mance Rayder who stands still with his sword poised. The wildings quickly try and get in battle formation, but they are clearly untrained. Mance is barking orders but this is too much of a surprise attack. The men that hold Jon and I, drop us on the ground. They pull their weapons and take positions near Mance. The moment Jon hits the ground, he jumps back to his feet and reaches for my hand. His fingers curl around mine as he pulls me up.  
All of the riders are mounted and it’s a bloodbath. The free folk are beaten back mercilessly, I see them being cut down everywhere I look. Jon holds his hand out in front of me protectively. “Who are they?” I shake my head looking for a sigil or banner but the only men I see are ones carrying swords or spears. “It’s not the Lannisters. They ride in red,” I tell Jon quickly. I didn't think it would be them. If they were going to help then Tywin would have marched north with me. Mance throws down his sword. “Stand down! Our people have bled enough.” I finally see a rider holding a flaming heart banner with a stag. “Jon," I murmur lowly so that only he can hear me. "Its Stannis. Stannis Baratheon.” He looks around in alarm and nods finally being the sigil himself. “What is he doing up here? Dragonstone is across the country.” I shake my head in disbelief, “They must have responded to Maester Aemon’s plea for help.” Jon looks around at the bloodshed in shock.  
Soon Stannis himself rides toward us with his kingsguard. He looks nothing like his brother, who I met in Winterfell before he died. They dismount their horses and walk towards us. The cavalry are rounding up the other wildings that are still alive. Mance draws his swords and tosses them both on the ground in front of him. The men around him do the same thing. Jon still holds his arm out in front of me. I grip it with one of my hands. I don't even know what to think about this. I never expected this to happen. “You’re the king beyond the Wall?” Stannis asks coldly. His breastplate is adorned with his new sigil. It's a shame he doesn't use the Baratheon one, I always thought the jumping stag was a beautiful sigil. Mance nods eyeing the newcomers. “Do you know who I am?” Stannis questions. Mance stares back at him blankly. “Never had the pleasure.” The shorter man next to Stannis speaks up, clearly offended. “This is Stannis Baratheon. The one true king of the seven kingdoms.” “I am not in the seven kingdoms,” Mance counters coldly.  
Mance pauses and his eyes rake over them. “You’re not dressed for this weather.” No one laughs though I thought it was funny. The situation is too serious for humor, it seems. “It is customary to kneel when you surrender to the king,” Stannis says thinly. He doesn't seem to be a man with much patience. Mance shakes his head and firmly states, “We do not kneel.” The mantra of the free folk. Stannis looks over his shoulder to his men. “Take these men away.” Several soldiers march forward with iron clasps.  
The short man speaks again looking at Jon who drops his arm from my side. “What is a man of the Night’s Watch doing in a wilding camp?” He addresses Jon in surprise. “I was sent to talk terms with the King beyond the Wall,” Jon explains evenly. “You’re speaking to the true king boy. You will address him as your grace...” “I know he’s the king.” Jon speaks up coldly. “My father died for him,” he says with distaste. I remember Robb and I discussing the letter Ned had sent to Stannis. He did support his claim to the throne over anyone else's. But that was before Robb was hailed King in the North, my king. “My name is Jon Snow, your grace," Jon says introducing himself. "I am Ned Stark’s son.” Stannis looks Jon up and down, his eyes understanding. “Your father was an honorable man, Jon Snow. What do you think he would have done with him?” He says as he motions to Mance and the others who have already been put in chains. Jon steps up leaving me behind him. “I was this mans prisoner once," Jon explains shortly. "He could have killed me or tortured me but he spared me instead. My father would have taken him as a prisoner and heard what he has to say.” Jon states clearly. I'm proud of him, I believe Ned would have done the exact thing Jon said. He didn't believe in unnecessary murder.  
Stannis nods firmly seemingly accepting Jon's words. “Very well. Put the rest of them in chains and take them away.” One of the knights walks over to me and puts iron cuffs on my wrists. He tightens them when I try to pull my arms back toward my body. “Jon!” I shout in alarm when they try to drag me away with the others. Jon whirls around his grey eyes finding me immediately. They widen in realization and he turns his gaze back to Stannis. “Your grace, she came with me. She’s not a wilding.” Stannis waves his hand offhandedly. “Let the girl go.” The soldier unlocks the cuffs and I rub my wrists. Even though they were only bound for a few moments the skin is raw from the iron. Jon grabs my arm once more and pulls me next to him. Mance walks off in chains; his head hung low. Even though he was the enemy, I feel bad for him. He failed his people. “Your grace?” Stannis turns back to Jon. “If my father had seen what I have he would tell you to burn all the dead before nightfall.” Stannis shares a look with his men. He adds, “Or they’ll come back.” All of Stannis' men look at Jon in shock and disbelief. His face is grim but I know that he's seen the horrors of what could happen to someone if they are not burned after death, the letter of his was enough to convince me.  
“Do as he says." Stannis says looking around at the dead. "Bring a horse for them as well. We shall return to Castle Black at once,” Stannis orders. His men scurry off to do his bidding. A younger man with bloodstained plate armor brings a brown saddled horse before us, I can only assume that his rider is one of the few of Stannis' casualties that did not survive the encounter with the wildings. Stannis and his men mount their own horses. Jon lifts me up onto the horse and then settles behind me in the saddle. His arms wrap around my waist as he grabs the reigns in front of me. “How come you get to hold the reigns?” I murmur as I shift on the horse to get comfortable. “Because I’m the man,” he jokes teasingly. Relief hits me at the thought of surviving. I thought we were going to die in that camp.  
I snort at his response. "I thought we were going to die back there," I whisper voicing my thoughts. I lean my head back against his chest. I can feel the fur of his cloak against the back of my head. "I did too," he responds softly. "I'm sorry, I never should have let this happen." "I'm not angry Jon. I'm worried. You were going to give up your life so easily." I feel him stiffen against me. "I'm a man of the Night's Watch, Lia. I live and die at my post. You know that." I do know about his vows and I've accepted them. But I resent them, I wonder if things would be different if he never joined? He sighs sadly after I fall silent, "I'm sorry, Lia." One of Stannis' men rides closer to us and introduces himself. "I'm Ser Davos of House Seaworth. There's many men back at Castle Black eager for your return." "I'm glad to be returning," Jon replies politely. "I believe one of them is your brother?" He questions with a smile. "Yes, Lia here escaped Winterfell after it was taken. She brought my brother here for safety." Ser Davos nods to me, his eyes kind. "You saved the boys life." "I did. I will always protect Rickon," I reply stiffly. I don't know this man or what he wants. Rickon's identity should have stayed a secret. "His grace will want to be formally introduced to the boy. If you're his guardian he'll want to meet you too." Panic shoots through me but I shove it down. "Of course Ser," I say politely. He inclines his head to us and returns to the king's side. "I think we should keep your parentage out of this," Jon says so lowly that I know only I can hear him. "Stannis is fighting a war against the Lannisters. He might try and use you to hurt them.” I stiffen in fear at his words. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them take you away." He murmurs against my hair. "Neither will any of the other men at Castle Black. You brought us aid and you fought with us. You are as much our sister as we are brothers.” I nod feeling sudden relief, “If he finds out, do you think he’ll kill me?” “I don’t know but I won’t let that happen. I promise you that.” He says shaking his head.

 

That night, Maester Aemon gives the speech during the funeral for the fallen Night's Watch men. All the dead are piled and ready to be burnt. I stand with Rickon on one of the balconies above. Jon is down with the other men of the Night’s Watch. Sam and Jon are among those who light the pyre on fire. Stannis’s men stand all over the castle, like foreboding sentries. His wife and daughter even attend the funeral. I'm surprised Stannis brought them north, you would think he would have left them back on Dragonstone where they would be safer. But with his army up here I suppose they would be safer with him. Every few minutes Jon turns to look at us, like he's uncertain. Rickon whispers to me, “Who is that woman in red staring at Jon?” I look up and see he speaks the truth. “I don’t know Rickon. But I don’t like her.” He looks up at my expression, “me either.”  
After the funeral I help Rickon look presentable. He whines the whole time, much to my amusement. “I don’t want to cut my hair!” “Too bad. Stannis will want to meet Ned Stark’s heir. He was one of your father’s friends. You must be polite.” He scowls at me through the mirror, “That's all fine but why do I have to cut my hair?" "Because you need to look like a proper noble son, not a wild child who lives in the woods." "Are you coming with me?” I nod but my eyes are focused on the curls I'm cutting. “Yes. I’m not letting you go to him alone.” “What about Jon? Is he coming?” I shrug and try to ignore the small twinge in my heart. “I do not know. King Stannis will call for us but Jon is not a Stark.” Rickon rolls his Tulley blue eyes, the ones exactly like his mother. “So what? He’s just as much of a Stark as I am. Same to you.” I smile at his words, feeling warmed by them. “Rickon you cannot speak like that. You know the rules of noble birth. You are the last true born Stark." "Whose accounted for,” I add hastily. We both spend a few minutes in silence thinking of Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran.  
A knock at the door causes us both to turn. Jon stands in the doorway cloaked in his usual black furs. He closes the door after entering. “If you meet with Stannis do not give him Lia's name. Do you understand?” Rickon nods with me like children in a lesson. “We won’t.” He kneels in front of Rickon; his eyes full of affection. “Be respectful but don’t give too much away about our family. Stannis cannot be happy Robb was declared king in the north.” Rickon looks at Jon clearly un-worried. “I know what to do.” Jon stands back up and looks at me. “Rickon why don’t you ask Pyp to set up some targets for you in the archery field.” Rickon grins and leaves the room, eager to escape my grooming.  
“What is it?” I ask as I put away my scissors. “I just wanted to see you.” I cock my head to the side with a small smile. “Jon we have duties to attend to. You should be training that boy," I say remembering the one who escaped the wilding raid before I got here. "What’s his name, Olly?” He nods, and looks back at the closed door. “He’s waiting for me in the training yard now.” “Why keep him waiting?” I question; unsure why he is truly here. I had already explained everything about Stannis to Rickon.  
He closes the distance between us and cups the back of my neck. “Because I wanted to do this.” He presses his lips to mine and my breath catches in my throat. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of our tongues lashing together. But my thoughts catch up with my heart and I put my hand on his chest and gently push him back. I look up into his eyes which are wide in confusion. “We can’t,” I murmur sadly. He drops his hands back to his sides. “Lia…” I shake my head to cut him off. “Jon, you took a vow. I don't want to be the reason you break it.”  
He looks away from me, but I can see how hurt he is and my heart breaks. It's not like I don't want this. I do more then almost anything, but he took a vow. “Have it your way. Come on. I’ll escort you downstairs.” The walk downstairs is silent and the air is filed with awkward tension. I don't even notice Pyp and Edd whispering and gesturing to us. Jon leaves me at a table with Gilly and Sam before jumping in to train with Olly. My heart aches as I watch him laugh with his friends. I wish it were easier for us. Pyp slides into the seat next to me. “Want to spar?” I look around the courtyard at all the Baratheon men stationed. “I can’t Pyp. Not till Stannis leaves.” He stares at me clearly confused. “Why? Because you’re a girl?” “Please Pyp," I mutter even though I want nothing more then to join in. "It’s complicated.” He rolls his eyes, “Fine guess I’ll have my ass kicked by Edd.” He walks off with shrugged shoulders.  
Gilly and Sam glare at Janos Slynt and Ser Alistair Thorne as they pass by. Everyone knows that Slynt hid during the battle and fled from his command at the Wall. I pick up baby Sam while Gilly does needlework, she's much better at it than I am. I coo at baby Sam and smile when he laughs. He's such a sweet baby boy, oblivious to all the terrible things going on. “Lia.” Sam’s voice breaks my attention. “What is it?” I ask looking up from the baby. He nods his head behind me. I turn around and see that Red Woman talking to Jon. I scowl; my eyes following them around the yard. “I don’t like her.” Sam cracks a smile and Gilly stares at me then back to the woman. “Lia is right. That woman, she seems evil.” Much to my surprise and dismay she walks up to us. “King Stannis requests your presence as well.” My eyes narrow at her. “What for?” She smiles like she has some important secret. “He will explain it to you. The boy best come too.” She says inclining her head to Rickon. I gently hand Gilly her baby and wrap my arm around Rickon’s shoulder. “We’ve been summoned," I mockingly whisper to him. "Remember what we talked about,” I add softly in his ear.  
We join Jon and the strange woman in the lift. Her hair and dress are both bright red. Her dress is quite revealing and she has a jeweled necklace wrapped tightly around her throat. Jon stands rigidly in between us ignoring her stares. The tension in the lift is awkward. Jon breaks the silence that fills the space. “Are you not cold, My Lady?” She smiles; her eyes raking over him like a prostitute does a customer. “Never. The Lord of Light keeps me warm.” She pulls Jon’s glove off gently and brings his bare hand to her cheek. I tense at her movements resisting the urge to strangle her with her awful necklace. It calms me slightly to think about how easy it would be. Rickon seems to sense my inner distress and pats my arm gently. But I'm burning with jealousy.  
He looks up and his eyes meet mine and he mouths the words, ‘calm down.’ I nod once signifying I got his message, but I find my jealousy hard to ignore. Once she releases his hand, Jon hastily puts his glove back on. The woman seems to completely ignore Rickon and I; as if only Jon was the one she was meant to bring before Stannis. “Are you a virgin?” She suddenly asks as if thats a common question to bring up. I cough and actually spin around to openly glare at her. Jon is slightly taken back and mumbles, “No.” She turns back to face the front of the lift, which is steadily climbing up to the top. “Good,” she says with a smirk. Jon turns to me with a confused look. I shrug my shoulders and narrow my eyes at her while shaking my head. I want nothing more then to push her off this lift. I doubt that would end well for me. I take a few deep breaths to try and clear the jealousy from my head, I can't be thinking about this when we meet Stannis. Once we reach the top of the Wall; the woman leads us to King Stannis. He's dressed similarly to what I've seen him wear before. He has his plate armor on emboldened with his new sigil on the breastplate. “Your grace," she bows, "I bring before you Rickon Stark, the bastard Jon Snow, and Lady Lia the ward of Winterfell.”  
Jon and Rickon bow while I curtsey which is strange to do so in pants. Stannis looks at us and I see he has blue eyes like his brother did. But that is where the resemblance stops. Where Robert was fat with dark hair and a beard, Stannis is lean with grey hair and he's mostly clean shaven. “Do you know who rules at Winterfell now?” Rickon and I look away as I remember the flames destroying our home while we fled. Jon speaks up, his voice filled with disgust. “Roose Bolton.” King Stannis sighs, obviously in agreement with us. “The traitor who plunged a dagger into Robb Starks heart.” My head snaps up and my eyes narrow. “How do you know, your grace?” I question in anger. “He isn’t shy about it and tells many people." Stannis explains eyeing me with interest. "Word eventually gets back to me.” Rickon’s head drops back down to his boots while we speak about their deaths. He was so young to lose his family in the manner that he did. I wish I could ride down to Winterfell and kill Roose Bolton in the same manner that he killed Robb. He deserves every bit of pain and suffering imaginable. Stannis looks between Jon and I. The wind is blowing snow around us and there is already some flakes in our hair. A fire burns lowly at our feet but I'm still beginning to feel the cold creep into my bones. He nods his head to me. “I can tell Lady Lia wishes to avenge him. What about you Jon Snow?”  
“I want many things, your grace," Jon says softly. I swear he looks at me while he said that, but I must be imagining it. "But I am a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch. We take no part in the political conflict of the seven kingdoms.” They question Jon about the wildings for a few minutes. Many wildings were taken as Stannis's prisoners, thousands even. They've been treated well from what Sam has told me. Better than most war prisoners are treated I suppose. I remember how dirty and sickly my father looked when I visited his cell after he was captured by Robb. Stannis turns away from Jon and addresses Rickon. “You were at Winterfell when Theon Greyjoy captured it.” Rickon dips his head. “Yes your grace." "Do you know why he did it?” “No." I watch Rickon swallow thickly. "I thought Theon was my friend.” I grip Rickon’s shoulder feeling very protective over him. Why bring up painful memories of the past for him. There's no reason for it, everyone knows what happened. Stannis's eyes finally fall on me. “What is your name?” Jon looks at me through the corner of his eye. “I am Lia, your grace.” “Why are you here, Lady Lia?” I swallow nervously. “I was tasked with protecting Winterfell by King Robb." Saying his name twists my heart painfully. "We escaped after it fell. I brought Rickon here for safety.” Stannis leans back against the Wall. His eyes are clouded and they show no emotion. “What of the other Stark children?” I meet his gaze steadily. “I heard that Sansa fled King’s Landing after Joffery died. I don’t know where she is. Arya has not been since before Lord Eddard’s death. Rickon and I split from Bran after we escaped Winterfell. I do not know where he is either,” I explain sadly remembering Bran and the others and their foolish journey.  
“I am sorry this happened to your family," he says sincerely to us. I know that Ned was always better friends with Robert. But I believe that he considered Stannis another of his friends. "I will take back the North from the Bolton’s. Tywin Lannister is dead and cannot protect them.” My heart skips a beat. My true grandfather is dead. I wonder how it happened? He was kind to me but now I do not have to return to King’s Landing. Jamie knew I wouldn’t and I doubt he would force me against my will. “I will mount Roose Bolton’s head on a spike for his treason. But I need more men.” Jon looks surprised and begins to deny his question. “The men of the Night’s Watch...”  
Stannis waves his hand in annoyance. “I’m not talking about the damned Night’s Watch. I’m talking about the wildings.” I blink and process his words, the wildings who tried to invade the country? It seems odd to want them to fight for you after you slaughtered so many of their people. “You want the wildings to march in your army?” Jon asks in disbelief. “If they vow to follow me, I will pardon them." Stannis explains. "When we take Winterfell I will grant them citizenship and give them land to work." The short man from the other day, Ser Davos, nods lightly. “It’s a fair offer. More then fair considering.”  
“Better than fair. I will give them their lives, freedom, and land. If Mance kneels before me.” Jon shakes his head; his eyes doubtful. “I don’t think that is very likely.” Stannis then asks Jon to convince Mance Rayder to accept Stannis’s terms, which Jon reluctantly agrees to try. I can tell that he doesn't believe he will be successful, but I know he will work at it as much as he can since he vowed to do so. Stannis dismisses Jon who stiffly bows and turns away. As Rickon and I start to follow him Stannis says, “I’m not done with Lady Lia yet.” Jon looks back at me in alarm and I nod signifying that I am fine to stay. He and Rickon continue walking away back to the lift.  
Once they are out of sight Stannis continues. “If I take Winterfell I will place Rickon where he belongs as Lord. You have been caring for him for a long time?” I nod once. “Yes, your grace. Since Catelyn and Robb rode south before Lord Eddard’s death.” He shares a look with his advisors. “That is very kind of you to do so." I smile in thanks. "If we siege Winterfell you and the boy could call on the northern bannermen for aid.” He grabs my hand and I resist the urge to pull away. “I swear to you if you gain the northern banner men I will give you Winterfell. But only if you all swear fealty to me as rightful king.” I cock my head to the side; my eyes challenging him. “Winterfell is Rickon’s by birthright. It has belonged to his family for thousands of years. Since before the Andals even arrived to this country.” I pause and consider his offer. “I will speak to Rickon about your offer, your grace. How long do I have to bring you our decision?” “Till morning." he responds shortly. "When you decide come to me.” He eyes my pants, “Lady Melisandre will give you a dress to wear next time you come before me.” I curtsey and walk back to the lift, my mind buzzing with the proposition placed before me.  
Jon is busy trying to convince Mance Rayder to swear fealty to Stannis in exchange for his life. So, I return to the training ground looking for Rickon. Its more his decision to make then mine, I have no right to make it for him, as I am not a Stark. I spy him sparing with Edd and Pyp. A sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. He's wearing the Night's Watch training armor, and I can tell that it is too big for him. “Keep that shield up!" Edd calls out as Pyp swings his sword at Rickon. "Good hit!” “Rickon?” I raise my voice, noticing it is slightly shaky. All three pause their fighting and turn towards my voice. “Hey Lia. Wanna give it a try?” Edd holds out his sword. I shake my head “no thank you. But can I take Rickon from you for awhile?” He and Pyp bob their heads and Rickon unstraps his training armor.  
He walks back to our chambers with me, his curly hair wild, even though I just cut it. “What is it?” I open the door and Shaggydog barks in delight at the sight of us. He nudges my hand as soon as I sit down. I scratch his ears while speaking. “Stannis gave me an offer," I begin softly. "I want you to think about it before deciding. We have till morning when I must give him our answer.” Rickon’s eyes narrow, “What does he want?”  
“Stannis has offered to attack Winterfell and throw the Bolton’s out.” “And in return?” he asks questioningly. “He wants you and I to go around and gather the aid of the Stark banner men. He also wants us to swear fealty to him as the rightful king of the seven kingdoms.” Rickon leans back against his bed with a huge smile on his face. “We could go home.” I smile and thoughts of Winterfell fill my head. “Yes if we win the battle we could.”  
He looks hopeful, a sight no one sees anymore. “Maybe if we took back Winterfell, Sansa and Arya would hear about it and come home too.” I nod my head feeling the same hope. “There’s always a chance. But you must remember that Robb has hailed King in the North. If we swear fealty to Stannis your family will no longer carry that title.” “What does Jon think?” Rickon asks immediately. My heart tightens in my chest at the possibility of leaving Jon once more. “Jon is a sworn member of the Night’s Watch," I explain softly to him. "If we go south, you know he cannot go with us.” Rickon’s face falls. “Oh, I forgot about that.” I smile sadly. “The Wall has been our home for a long time now, but your true place lies at Winterfell as lord just as your father was.” He looks up at me, his eyes unwavering. “I think we should do it. Don’t you?” I crack a smile. “Yes. I do.”  
The execution of Mance Rayder is at nightfall. Jon was unsuccessful in his attempts to convince him to kneel. At least he's true to his beliefs, most people would cave. Rickon insists on watching with me so we stand on a balcony that views the courtyard. Everyone is gathered to witness the execution. They bring Mance out in iron cuffs and walk him to the stake set up in the center of the courtyard. The mood is somber as he walks to his death. His guards stop him in front of Stannis. “You have been called the King beyond the Wall," Stannis says looking hard at him. "Westeros only has one true king. Bend the knee to me and I will grant you mercy.” Silence over takes the square as we await his final response. “Kneel and you may live.” Mance looks around, specifically at his people who are being forced to watch. “This was my home once, it's fitting for me to die here. I wish you well in the many wars to come.” Stannis nods to his men and they tie him to the stake. Across the courtyard from us on another balcony are Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen.  
The red priestess, Melisandre walks up to the stake. “We all can choose. All our choices are the same and we choose the light or darkness. Goodness or evil. The one true god or the false ones.” Her eyes linger on Jon as she speaks and my jealousy burns inside me. She grabs a torch from one of the king’s men and addresses the remaining wildings. “There is only one king, and his name is Stannis Baratheon." She gestures to a bound Mance with the torch. "This is the king of lies, a usurper." Her voice is like a whip that cracks across the courtyard. "This is the fate of all who would choose the darkness.”  
She brings her torch down and begins lighting the pyre on fire. She walks around him adding more flames to the kindling. Everyone watches in silence. Jon looks up at us in despair and I close my eyes. I wish there was something we could do, but Stannis is going to help us. I know that Jon believed Mance to be an honorable man. He was only trying to do what was best for his people when he attacked the Wall. I wouldn't wait around for the White Walker's to attack my people either. The sound of a bowstring causes me to look up in alarm. Mance's body hangs against the pole, dead from an arrow shot to the heart. I turn and see Jon lowering a bow. “Was he supposed to do that?” Rickon asks me quietly. I shake my head considerably worried for him. “No. I don’t think he was.”  
Jon was called by Stannis to discuss his actions. Rickon and I were sent to our chambers. Ghost joins us and lies on my bed chewing a bone from the kitchen. If Jon isn't around Ghost always finds his way to Rickon and I. I sit at the desk in our room brushing my hair. “You don’t think they’ll hurt him do you?” Rickon asks worriedly from his bed. “No I don’t think so," I reply softly. "No one deserves to die like that. Jon did the right thing.” I try to reassure Rickon but I'm just as worried as he is. Stannis has always been known as a tough man. I saw Ser Davos fingers when he introduced himself to me. If someone can do that to their savior, then what would they do to their enemies? To someone who betrays their wishes? Rickon rolls over on his bed to face me. “Are you going to tell Stannis that we accept his offer soon?” I nod and I feel dread at the thought. I don't wish to address him or that priestess. She makes me uneasy. “Yes. But he requested I wear a dress. That awful red woman is going to bring me one sometime soon.” Rickon makes a face, that makes me start to laugh. “You hate dresses.” “I don’t hate them, Rickon. They are just inconvenient to wear in most cases,” I explain shortly. "Arya was the one who hated dresses." Rickon laughs and begins to play with Shaggydog. Ghost watches from my bed but doesn't join in. He was never as playful as some of his siblings. More quiet and watchful than the others, a little like Jon in that case.  
A knock at the door disturbs us. Jon walks in with Lady Melisandre. Our laughter stops and all the happiness gets sucked out of the room when she enters. Jon hands me a slip of paper. I read the words and I can't help but crack a small smile. Lady Melisandre glowers at me. “Stannis Baratheon is the one true king,” she says stiffly. “Lady Mormont obviously disagrees. She will only follow a Stark.” I meet her eyes in a challenge. “Are you implying that you do not follow Stannis?” She shoots back at me. Rickon looks back and forth between us nervously. “My king died at the twins," I state defiantly. I know Robb is gone but I will always stand by him. He was my best friend for many years and a great leader. "His brothers Bran and Rickon are next in line. I have yet to swear to anyone.” Jon’s dark eyes widen in alarm but Melisandre only smiles. The necklace around her neck seems to brighten with a pulse. “I could have you hung for those words,” she threatens. I hand her back the paper pressing it hard in her hands. “I am not afraid to die.” I state firmly. “But I won’t." She says with her lips curved up in a smirk, I hate her stupid smirk. "I assume you have an answer for King Stannis?” I nod, “I do yes.”  
She holds out a dress, bundled up. “He requests that you dress fitting to your status. You shouldn't address his grace dressed as a boy," she bites out like I offended her. "I will wait in his tower with him.” I grab the dress she hands me and toss it over the chair. The door shuts behind her leaving us alone, I feel the anxiety from the others before they speak. “Lia you shouldn’t have said that,” Jon says immediately. “I spoke the truth would you rather me lie?” I snap back at him. He sighs as I step behind the dressing screen across the room. “I would rather you not foolishly get yourself executed for treason.” I snort and pull off my pants and shirt, rather sadly. “We are accepting his terms, that doesn’t mean we have to be happy about it.” Rickon snorts into his pillow; he must be glad that he doesn't have to attend these things. That will all change when he resumes his place as Lord of Winterfell. I can't hold his hand through everything. I love Rickon more than anything in this world, and that is why I'm trying to teach him how to survive in it. "Father said King Robert was his friend. His brother isn't as nice or funny." Rickon says as he remembers meeting King Robert Baratheon all those years ago. I also remember meeting the king, he was kind to me after I was attacked. "I don't think he's at all like his brother," I laugh behind the screen. “We are voting for a new Lord Commander tonight.” Jon changes the subject of conversation. “Who do you think will win?” Rickon asks excitedly. Jon grunts, “Ser Alistair or Janos Slynt most likely.”  
“That coward?” I question angrily. I slip the dress over my body and realize the lacing is much more complicated than I thought. “If he wins he will make it difficult here. He might even send you both away, so it’s a good thing you are agreeing to this." Jon says and I can tell just by his voice that he hates the thought. "Stannis will protect you both,” he murmurs quietly. The thought of leaving Jon behind is like a knife in my heart. After everything that's happened we found our way back to each other. It's going to be hard to leave again. I pull the skirt out on the dress so it looks proper, but I can't manage to get the laces on the back. “Can you come lace this for me? I can’t bend my arms that way,” I mumble out to them. I hear Jon get up and walk behind the screen. I feel his fingers lightly touch the skin of my bare back. “I can’t believe he’s making you wear a dress.” I stick my tongue out and make a face at him over my shoulder. “I know. I guess I will have to get used to it." I sigh dramatically, "Stannis has a thing against pants.” Jon tightens some of the laces; effectively cutting off my breath. “Woah Jon," I gasp at the tightness around my ribs. "Can’t breathe.” He chuckles and loosens the strings lightly. “Sorry. Here," he runs his hands briefly down my sides and my entire body tingles under his touch. "All done,” he breathes out. His voice slightly more hoarse then it was a few moments earlier. I look at my reflection trying to remember the last time I looked like this.  
The dress is dark grey with silver embroidery up the bodice. It’s quite low cut showing off my feminine features. Definitely not something I would have worn back at Winterfell. My hair is neatly braided into a bun at the back of my head, much nicer then my usual style of simply tying it back. I grab my cloak and fasten it around my shoulders. I pull it around me to hide my exposed skin from the cold and other eyes. “Rickon," I look at him affectionately. "Stay here with the wolves. Catch up on your history reading.” I set a book on his bed and he groans, causing me to chuckle. “Jon, do you want to walk out together?” He nods, hooking our arms together.  
Rickon waves at us as we close the door. I do hope he reads some of it. I'll ask him questions about it later. The corridors are empty as we walk through them; I assume all of the men of the Night's Watch are already in the hall for the vote. Voting for a Lord Commander is a big deal. It doesn't happen very often. This man might be the one to lead the fight against the army of the dead. “You look beautiful,” Jon murmurs, his eyes sparkling as they gaze into mine. I feel my cheeks heat up, under his gaze. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so.” He kisses my cheek before we depart. “I will come and find you after we vote." He raises his eyebrows and looks from the door to me. "Please don't do anything stupid.” I glower at him and turn towards the tower where Stannis and his family currently resides.  
His guards incline their heads to me. “My Lady I will escort you to his highness King Stannis.” They lead me into the room he is using. It's larger than the one Rickon and I use. With a desk covered in papers and a map. “Your grace," one of the guards calls out while respectfully bowing to him. "I bring you Lady Lia.” I curtsey properly as Cat taught Sansa and I years ago. “Your grace, I thank you for the dress. It is very beautiful.” He sits up in his chair; “You look like a proper lady now. I take it you have made a decision?” I nod ignoring the tightness in my throat. “Yes your grace. Rickon and I will accept your offer. We will swear fealty to you as our rightful king, in exchange for the return of our home." I beam thinking of Winterfell. The one before everyone left and the horrors began to happen. We were happy there; I hope we can be again. "Rickon and I will begin sending ravens to the noble houses of the north. But we will not go in person. The risk for him is too great.”  
He shares smiles with his advisors. “That is good news. We will march on Winterfell as soon as we have enough troops.” His advisor steps forward, “I am Ser Davos Seaworth, my lady. We met beyond the Wall." I take his hand in greeting. "Of course Ser Davos, I remember." "Any news you receive can be brought to me, as I am the hand of the king." I nod my understanding. Hands of the King do most of the dirty work. He smiles widely. "I heard from the Night’s Watch men of your bravery in battle and skill with a blade.” I meet his eyes nervously as he continues. “When we launch our attack against the Bolton's you would be welcome by our side.” I smile feeling slightly embarrassed when Stannis joins us. “I appreciate your kind words, my lord. But my place is with Rickon. I only leave him if I must.” The king nods in understanding. “Very well. Update Set Davos and I as you request aid. You are always welcome to join us here.” We all drink to the partnership with wine. It's much better than what is served by the kitchens. Stannis must have had it brought from Dragonstone, it must be southern. The knights in Stannis' company spend most of the time vying for my attention. It was surprising but I was flattered none the less. I'm not used to such attention but I suppose I'm one of the only women they've seen in quite some time. At least that is not Melisandre, the queen, or the young princess.  
After another hour or so of pleasantries and questions about Winterfell I excuse myself to retire. "My Lady, please allow me to escort you." I look up at Ser Harry Caron. He's one of the knights that spoke with me the most. I find myself unable to reject his offer. "Thank you Ser. That is very kind of you." I shouldn’t have had so much wine. My head feels foggy but I still manage to get back to my chamber. Our conversation flows nicely as he tells me of his home in the south. I regret those last few glasses but some of the people I spoke with were charming and fun. Queen Selyse was a bit of a bore and a fanatic when it comes to the lord of light but at least she was cordial with me. "Thank you for escorting me back to my chambers, Ser Harry," I say kindly. Much to my surprise when I push open the door, Rickon stands in the center of the room with Jon and his friends. “Lia!” Rickon cries when his eyes reach me. Everyone turns around to stare at me. They all blink in surprise at the sight of the knight next to me. Jon's eyes immediately narrow as they look between us. "I shall leave you here then, My Lady." Ser Caron says quietly. He takes my hand and presses a kiss to the back of it before briskly walking away. My cheeks heat up at that obvious display. All the boys are staring at me silently as I enter the room and close the door. "Who was that?" Rickon finally asks like he's about to burst. "That was one of King Stannis' knights," I explain politely. "He was kind enough to escort me back to my chambers." Jon mumbles something making Edd laugh but I don't catch it. Sam smiles and tries to break the tension. “You look beautiful, My Lady.” All the others say similar comments. “Thank you.” I say confused. “Now, what are you all doing in my chamber?” My cheeks are already flushed from the alcohol I had already drank this evening. Grenn and Edd cheer. “Jon’s been elected Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch!” They do a little dance and clink their glasses together.  
My eyes meet Jon’s which are no longer narrowed but bright. “Congrats Jon. You will do a great job. You’re a natural leader.” Sam laughs, “Of course he is! That’s why I nominated him!” Pyp comes up to my side and pokes my cheek. “You’re all flushed. You feeling alright?” I wave my hand, quite flustered with the attention. “Tight dresses and wine are not a good combination.” He laughs, hard enough that I can see he's already drunk. “Not a problem I have much experience in my lady. Sorry.” I giggle at his clumsiness. “Its fine.” Jon pushes his way past his friends looking serious. “What did Stannis say?”  
“He was gracious of our acceptance. Even invited me to join him in the attack, but I declined." I tell him; watching his eyes shine in relief. "I will stay here and continue helping Rickon write letters for aid.” Jon nods his mind still working through something. “You can help me write letters too. I took Olly on as my steward but he can’t read. Shireen Baratheon was kind enough to offer to teach him.” “I spoke with her earlier. She’s a very sweet girl.” After another hour or so of drinking and celebrating I kick them all out. “Aw come on! Its not even that late.” Pyp whines as I hold open the door for them. “I am much too drunk for a lady," I say shortly. "I will do something foolish and I don't want to wake up regretting something." I hold out my arm watching them all leave. "Rickon and I will see you in the morning.” I change back into my pants and shirt and crawl under my covers, eager to get some rest. “Goodnight Rickon.” “Goodnight Lia,” he replies sleepily.  
Over the next few days there is hardly a raven at Castle Black. Between Rickon’s, Stannis’s, and Jon’s letters there aren’t any to spare. Sadly, Maester Aemon is declining in health and is unable to help. Most days he can’t even get out of bed. Sam and I do our best to make him comfortable but we both know its only a matter of time. There's nothing that can save you from old age. I know he's lived a good life. I hope he thinks so too. Not many people live to be his age, not with all the war in our world. Jon assigns new jobs to his men in a meeting. Rickon and I sit in the courtyard sparing during their meeting since we are not allowed to attend, not that we'd want to. “Good job Rickon! You’re getting really good!” I exclaim as he disarms me for the third time. He beams clearly proud of himself. “I have such a great teachers.” He bends over and tosses me my training blade that had been knocked onto the ground. I catch it easily and ready myself for Rickon's attack. We look up when all the men flood out of the hall looking quite troubled.  
Grenn hastily walks over to us. “Best get off the yard," he tells us gently. "Jon’s executing Janos Slynt.” Rickon’s jaw drops in shock. I stutter, “H-he wh-what?” Instead of replying he places his hand at the small of my back and grabs Rickon’s upper arm. He moves us onto the edge of the courtyard just as a flood of men comes out of the hall. I can hear someone yelling colorful curses as Edd and a few other men drag a body out. I quickly recognize him as Janos Slynt.  
“The boy cannot frighten me!" He shrieks out while looking wildly around. "He’s very mistaken! He shouldn’t even be a man of the Night’s Watch! Our vow says no families! No women! He keeps his brother and his whore here for his convenience,” Janos Slynt cries out angrily. Grenn glowers at Slynt as he's dragged onto the platform. “Ignore him. He’s just trying to get sympathy. The Night’s Watch owe you a great debt Lia.” Rickon grips his training sword so hard his knuckles are white. He watches Slynt with narrowed eyes. I've never seen him look so angry, so grown up. He looks like Robb, I think idly. I look to the ground embarrassed by Slynt's harsh words. Is that what people think of me here? Jon's whore? Another pair of men place the chopping block onto the platform. Jon strides out of the hall and grabs Longclaw as Olly hands it to him, he looks so serious. Grenn grabs my arm to stop me from reaching out as Jon passes close by us. “This is Night’s Watch business. Better you don’t get involved.” I nod solemnly, dropping my hand back to my side. Grenn is right, this isn't my place to get involved.  
I look up and on one of the balconies I see Stannis watching from above, his eyes showing approval. Jon takes his place next to the chopping block and unsheathes his sword. His eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second before refocusing on the sobbing man in front of him. Two men hold Janos Slynt still. He's crying and thrashing in their grips. Jon takes a shaky breath. I can tell he's uneasy about this, execution is no easy thing. “If you have any last words. Now is the time.”  
“I was wrong. I’m sorry, you’re the Lord Commander and we all serve you. Anything you want!” He starts to beg and Jon looks down, for a moment I think he's going to change his mind. Jon lifts up his blade as Slynt screams, “PLEASE! MERCY! MERCY!” He starts to cry and Jon hesitates again, I can see his arms shaking under the pressure. “I’ll do as you command. I'm afraid. I’ve always been afraid.” He sobs and Jon angrily swings Longclaw down. At the last second before Jon's blade makes contact, I turn away into Grenn’s shoulder. I still hear the sound of the blade slicing through flesh and the thump of the head against the ground.  
Any beheading now reminds me of Ser Rodrick’s. That will be burned into my memory forever, the murder of my friend. I still burn with anger at the thought of him. He was an anointed knight and deserved much better than what Theon did to him. I’m no stranger to bloodshed but the battle against the wildings was enough for me. Grenn pats my shoulder sympathetically. “It’s over.” My cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I’m not usually squeamish…” I trail off awkwardly. He nods, “I get it. We’ve seen a lot of blood lately. I don’t mind.” I smile and grab Rickon’s arm. His face had gone very pale. He must not have looked away, like when I hid him from Ser Rodrick and Theon. “Come I think you should have a bath," I whisper gently. "All that sparing makes you sweaty, yeah? You can go first.” He lets me pull him away from the scene without any objection.  
While Rickon bathes I go to Maester Aemon’s chambers to bring him supper. He needs help to eat and I have no problem assisting him. To my surprise Jon’s already there sitting next to Maester Aemon. He stands awkwardly when I enter. “Lia..” I set down my tray of soup on the table next to the bed. “Jon.” “I’m sorry about earlier. I saw you look away.” I wave him off and try to reassure him. “I’ve seen worse. At least it was a clean cut.” He realizes what I mean and I can see the alarm on his face. “I forgot about that. I should’ve sent you and Rickon away.” “Jon, its fine. You don't have to worry about us," I cut him off. "I need to help Maester Aemon eat. Go and speak with your brother he misses you.” Jon nods his eyes still on me, “I’ll go talk to him now and set aside some time to practice sparring with him tomorrow.”  
I sit in the chair after Jon leaves. “Maester Aemon?" I speak to him softly. "I brought you some soup for supper.” His eyes open lazily, “Thank you, my lady. You are too kind.” I smile and set the tray in front of him. “It’s the least I could do. The Night’s Watch has been very kind to Rickon and I during our time of need.” His deep cough troubles me. “We are happy to help. You have also been a great help to us. I hope everything turns out well for you Lady Lia.” “You are very kind to me, Maester Aemon. I hope so too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer then usual but once I started writing Hardhome I just kept going. Hope you all like!

When I return to my chamber after leaving Maester Aemon, only Shaggydog awaits me. Rickon must be with Pyp or Edd. “Hi puppy,” I greet happily. He nudges my fingers with his muzzle and I know exactly what he wants. “Oh alright.” I walk back outside with him at my heels. He's massive now, far bigger then any dog could ever be. I grab a bone from the kitchen and toss it to him. Nobody wants the old bones anyway, usually they are thrown away. Ghost and Shaggydog get much more use out of them. He takes the bone and hurries back to our chamber to eat it. I take two buckets to fill with hot water from the kitchen and return to my room. After a few trips the bathtub we normally keep in the corner is full and I latch the door behind me for privacy. I peel my clothes off my body, tossing them aside onto the floor. I'm still sweaty from the sparing with Rickon earlier. I'm glad I'll be able to wash my hair, I'm not able to bathe as much here as I would like to so it gets pretty greasy. I sink into the warm water gladly. I close my eyes finally relaxing. I don't usually get much time to myself, I haven't since we left Winterfell, not with everything going on here. The soaps at Castle Black aren't the best quality but they get the job done. I lather some in my hands and run my fingers through my hair. Once I'm clean I decide to sit in silence for awhile, it's not very often you can find silence here. When a knock sounds at the door, I snap my eyes open in annoyance. All I wanted was a few moments of peace and I can't even get that. “Just a minute!” I shout angrily. I step out of the tub and reach out for something to cover myself with. I wrap a robe tightly around my body. I pull open the door quickly expecting Pyp or Edd with a question. All the annoyance wipes away and I gasp in surprise. “Your grace.”  
Stannis and Ser Davos stand before me in the hallway. I curtsey as formally as I can in a robe. “We are sorry to disturb you My Lady. But we received urgent news from our spies in the North. Please come with us.” I start forward but pause and look down at myself. “Can I put some clothes on?” I mutter feeling embarrassment flush across my cheeks. I can't believe I was going to walk out of here like this. Stannis chuckles and eyes my sopping hair hung over my shoulder. “Of course, my lady. Be quick about it though.” I slip back inside after I shut the door, and change into a tunic and pants. I slip on my boots and grab my cloak. I run my fingers through my hair but it's just going to have to be this wet. They said it was urgent so I don't have time to towel it off or brush it. I pet Shaggydog but he growls when I reach down. "I don't want to take your bone. Be a good boy while I'm gone," I say happily when he allows me to pet his head. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, your grace,” I murmur while bowing my head. Ser Davos laughs, his laugh his hearty and deep. “Well we couldn’t have a proper lady walking around in only a robe. The men of the Night’s Watch would go crazy.” My whole face heats up and I only stutter a response making both men laugh harder. I guess Stannis isn't serious all the time, at least not around Ser Davos, they must be decent friends.  
I follow them to Jon’s new study on the far side of the castle. When we enter I finally get a decent look inside. The chamber has a large desk with scattered papers and scrolls all over the top of it. He must be receiving responses and news from all over Westeros by the looks of it. He frowns when I join them. “What is so urgent that I needed to be pulled away?” He asks snippily, which surprises me. I raise my eyebrows at the tone of his voice but he doesn't say anything else. Perhaps he was doing something important before we came in. He gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk for us to sit. Ser Davos chooses to stand, thus allowing the King and I to use the chairs. King Stannis takes out a rolled up note from his breast pocket. “We received this today," he says holding the note in front of him. "I thought you might want to read it.” I take it from his fingers before Jon can reach out and unroll it. The handwriting is messy as if written in haste, but legible.

 

My King,

I’ve been keeping busy here and keeping my head down like you asked. But I had to risk getting you this news. A fortnight ago Roose Bolton announced an engagement for his newly legitimized son, Ramsay. She arrived only a few days ago. I’m sorry for the late notice but guards are everywhere, and it's getting harder to send word to you. All traitors are flayed and hung on the walls of the castle and I must be honest with you, I'm frightened. Petyr Baelish brought the girl here from the Vale. We were all surprised to discover that it was Sansa Stark. Littlefinger has hidden her since Joffery’s death at his wedding. The pair are to be wed in a few days. I hope you get this in time. The boy is cruel. He will abuse her and the poor girl has been through enough. May the Lord of light save and protect the king.  
Errolan 

 

I look up to Stannis, my eyes shining with hope. “This is true?” Stannis nods once but doesn't actually speak. Jon impatiently looks at us from across the desk. “What does the note say?” I smile in disbelief, still shaking my head. “Sansa is in Winterfell, Jon. She's still alive.” His eyes widen in shock, we all assumed the worst after we heard she left the capital. “She is?” I put my hand over my mouth as I remember the rumors from the Dreadfort. “This Ramsay Bolton... I trail off, tapping my chin with my index finger. "He was once Ramsay Snow?" I question them slowly. Stannis nods, "Yes I believe so." "The servants always whispered about him. They used to say that he would skin anything,” I explain softly. Jon shakes his head in horror as I grimace. “I don’t remember hearing anything about him,” Jon mutters quietly in response. "They wouldn't have told any of the Stark children," I say offhandedly. "But I had friends among the servants and they told me the most horrible things about him that they heard from others. Gossip always travels amongst servants." Ser Davos frowns, the lines on his face deepening. “All of our sources say he’s cruel. He captured Theon Greyjoy and tortured him. They say he lost his mind and serves the Bolton's now.” I bury my head in my hands. Sansa's face appears in my mind, her bright red hair and kind smile. She was only a girl when she left for the south. Now she must think she's the only Stark left. She has no idea that Rickon is safe here with Jon and I.  
Jon throws the paper onto his desk looking older then normal. “He needs her to facilitate his claim on the North.” I slam my fist on the desk startling the other three. “How can the other houses stand for this? Roose Bolton betrayed Robb and killed him. All those other houses swore loyalty to him and your father. They hide and do nothing like craven cowards.” Stannis eyes me in surprise as if he didn't expect my outburst. “Most of the northern fighting men were killed down south with Robb. Not many houses have the strength to fight back against the Bolton's alone.”  
After a moment, Stannis stands and he and Ser Davos make for the door. “We leave for Winterfell in one week. Have you gathered any allies?” I nod and list off the few houses supporting us. But not many people believe that Rickon is who he claims. I would go in person, but I can't risk leaving Castle Black with Rickon. It's too dangerous for him outside of Castle Black with Roose controlling the north. He and I would be killed if caught by the wrong people. “Good," Stannis replies. "Ser Davos and I will leave you two to discuss.” They close the door firmly behind them.  
Jon stands up looking more tired than ever. “Olly." He nods to his steward who had listened in on the meeting. "Take the rest of the night off. Get some sleep.” The young boy scurries off eager to be done for the night. Jon locks the door and leans against it wearily. I stand up and walk over to him my mind buzzing with ideas. “You’re Lord Commander now. No one can force Rickon to leave right?” He nods but he's still confused, I'm surprised he hasn't guessed what I intend. “Only I can do that and you know I never would.…why?” I start to pace around the room, thinking about Sansa but also torn about Rickon. “You’ll always protect him right?” “Of course. He’s my brother." His brow is furrowed as he watches me. "Where are you going with this, Lia?” I stop for a moment but I'm so anxious that I feel the need to keep moving. “Sansa deserves better! She must think her whole family is dead. She's all alone,” I breathe out. I start pacing again feeling my heart beating quickly in my chest. “She’s being married off to the son of her brother and mother's killers! It’s not right.” Jon grabs my hand and forces me to stop pacing. “What are you saying?” I take a deep breath and clearly state, “I want to go after her.”  
“What? No.” He immediately said as if he gets to decide for me. I stare up at him slightly annoyed by his reaction. “She’s your sister. Do you want to let her to suffer in their hands?" I don't understand why he doesn't see it as I do. "I can ride for Winterfell. Sneak into the castle disguised as a simple maid and break her out. I know those forests better than anyone! Sansa will be wary if we send anyone else." I look up at him, daring him to disagree with me. "She will trust me and you know it.” Jon exhales and cups my face with his hands. “If this Ramsay Bolton is as cruel as you've said, you should be nowhere near him.” I pull away from his hands to snap at him, my anger spiking. “But he can marry your sister?” He groans in frustration and steps away from me. “I’m not going to talk you out of this am I?" He questions meeting my confident eyes. "I can't win either way,” he says in exasperation.  
I shake my head proudly. "Even if you tell me no, I'll go anyway. I owe this to your family, to Sansa." He sighs and places a hand at his brow, as if it pains him. “I will give you a horse to use. You will leave after Stannis does. His army will serve as your distraction." I beam feeling hope that Jon is on my side for this. I believe that I can bring Sansa here to safety. Perhaps give her and Rickon some hope in life if they're together. "Don’t use the Kingsroad and travel cautiously. If you can’t complete your mission join Stannis and his troops in the field. He will spare Sansa when he takes the castle." His hard expression softens. "Most importantly, come back. Do not die out there or I will be very very angry with you.” I let out a laugh and embrace him; my arms going around his neck. “I am going to save her. I'm going to bring Sansa here where she'll be safe, with us.” He wraps his arms around my waist and murmurs, “Please be careful," against my head. I lean back in his arms with a smirk on my face. “Aren’t I always?” I jest happily. “No,” he says mildly, which makes my smile widen into a grin.  
I press my lips firmly to his, I hope he's not still mad about me rejecting him the other day. I don't care about his vows, not right now. “Bran will come back from his journey north soon and I can start looking for Arya," I tell him as I voice my hopes. "Our family will be reunited.” Jon kisses me again more forcefully; his lips hard on mine, nope not mad anymore it seems. “Bran is north of the Wall. And no one has seen Arya in years.” His voice is hoarse but his grey eyes are bright with happiness. My green eyes meet his; sparkling with the same hope. “She’s alive and I will track her down.” “I believe you,” he says in between kisses.  
Jon spins us around so my back is pinned against the door and not his. My emerald eyes shoot up in surprise but his mouth descends on mine before I can question his actions. My hands tangle in his black curls, just above the nape of his neck. His lips are soft and fast as they move against mine. One of his hands firmly holds me in place against the wall while the other roams my body. I gasp as his cool fingers slide underneath my cotton tunic and slide across my flat stomach. I break our lips apart, panting slightly. My heart is fluttering rapidly in my chest. “Jon." My voice is high and breathy. "What about your vows?” His eyes are wild and filled with lust as he gazes back at me. “It doesn’t say anything about this,” he replies shortly. His lips move back to mine but I pull away again.  
“Won’t somebody hear us?” I question hating the fact that we have to stop. I don't want to stop. I wish he could hold and kiss me like this everyday. He sighs, releasing me from his grasp. “You’re right.” I slid back down to the ground feeling dizzy. I feel colder now that he pulled away from me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, now the moment is gone. His eyes light up after a moment of silence and he takes my hand. “Let’s go back to my chambers,” he hoarsely tells me. He waits for me to give him permission. He would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. My chest still rises and falls rapidly from our previous kiss, a really good feeling washes over me. I know that I want to say yes more than anything, but Jon is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. His brothers are not allowed romantic rendezvous, how is this any different? But in the end my heart outshines my head. After only a few moments I breathlessly reply, "Let's go." He smiles widely, the same smile I've seen so many times before. He pulls me through the corridors, looking around hastily for other people. Luckily, most are on the Wall for watch or asleep, so we don't come across anyone. That would be awkward to explain, I muse to myself. Jon bars the door as soon as we enter his chamber. I'd never seen his chamber before. Now that he's Lord Commander he has the largest chamber at Castle Black, far bigger then Rickon's and mine. He has a desk in the corner with a black cloak hung over the chair. There's a closed wooden dresser pressed up against one of the walls, presumably with more black clothing. His bed is larger then mine, with furs on the top of it. A fire is blazing in the hearth across the room, Olly must have started it before he was done for the evening. Ghost lazily looks up at us with his red eyes before going back to sleep on the rug. We both hurriedly kick our boots off and leave them on the floor near the door. My entire body is tingling with anticipation when our eyes meet. Jon’s crosses the room quickly and his lips crash against mine. His hands grip my hipbones firmly moving me backwards till I hit the wall on the far side. My head smacks against it but I hardly notice it. Our tongues lash together, his overpowering mine easily. I reach my hands up and start untying his black leather jerkin. Luckily I understand armor and manage to free him of it easily. I toss it aside onto the ground, now able to feel his body under my fingers. He presses his body flush against me, and I feel his hardness through his breeches against my hips.  
We break apart just so I can pull off his tunic, revealing his bare chest. My fingers trace the hard muscles on his stomach. I notice he has more scars then the last time we were together, but I guess I do too. Not wanting to be outdone, Jon tugs at the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. My head hits the wall again as his calloused hands wander my bare torso. His lips move along my neck and collarbone leaving tiny marks as he goes. His head drops lower and soon his tongue swirls around my breast. I lean back in pleasure while gasping his name. My fingers tangle in his black curls as his lips move along my chest. When his lips move back up to mine, they're red and swollen. His hands cup my breasts and each touch sends tingles down my spine. I've been wanting this since he left, since we reunited. My hands move down to his waistband causing his breath to hitch. I push his pants to the ground watching as he steps out of them.  
My hand moves back and forth along his length and his eyes widen before fluttering closed. Small moans escape his lips, some my name. I feel him start to shake and he pulls away from my lips. He effortlessly picks me up causing me to giggle and flings me onto his bed. He easily pulls my pants off since they were several sizes too large for me and throws them over his shoulder. He tugs the blankets back and we slide underneath. He rolls over and traps me between his body and the sheets. One elbow props his body up and the other hand strokes the folds between my legs. I gasp and moan in pleasure at his touches. I hook my legs around his hips; bucking mine up to meet his.  
As soon as he slides inside me he moans, “Oh gods, Lia. I’ve been wanting to do this since the last time we did.” I laugh and gasp in pleasure. “Me too.” We move as one for a while before I finish moaning his name. After several more thrusts Jon collapses next to me, panting for breath. I curl up next to him, kissing his bare chest. “I love you,” I murmur to him. He runs his fingers along my bare arm, a comforting touch. “I love you too.” “This won’t change my mind about going to find Sansa,” I add with raised eyebrows. He chuckles and kisses my hair. “I didn’t think so.” I sigh, hating the fact that I have to leave his embrace. “I should go back to my chamber," I tell him quietly. "Rickon might start to worry that I haven't returned and your men will ask questions if I leave your chamber and am seen by someone.”  
He grunts and I can see his eyes flare in annoyance. I don't wish to leave his bed and I know he doesn't either. “I don’t care.” I smile and kiss the tip of his nose. “Yes you do.” I un-attach his arms from my waist and pull back on my clothes. He lounges on the bed watching me with a boyish smile. “Unless you want to scare the innocence out of your steward," I say raising my eyebrows again. "I suggest putting some clothes on, Jon Snow.” He rolls his eyes, which means he knows what I say is true. “Lia, why are you always right?” I shrug my shoulders mockingly. “The gods bless everyone. That must just be my gift.” He laughs and follows me to the door. He tenderly presses a kiss to my lips and then my temple. “Goodnight, love.” I smile returning his kiss, but then forcing myself to pull away from him. “Goodnight.”  
Nobody is around, so I quickly run back to my chamber and shut the door behind me breathing deeply. Rickon is already asleep in his bed. Good. I didn’t want to explain my absence to him anyway. I nearly trip over Shaggydog on my way to my bed. His yellow eyes glare at me through the darkness. “I’m sorry boy," I whisper to him. "I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.” He shuffles to the other side of the room and with one more accusatory glance he lies back down. I go to bed that night happier then I had been in a very long time. 

 

When I wake the next morning Rickon is already gone. When I begin to dress, I notice all the marks Jon left on my skin. I'm forced to wear long sleeves and a cloak around my neck to hide them. The last thing we need is for someone to notice them. I go down to the hall for breakfast, which is usually just a sort of oatmeal paste with some bread. Castle Black certainly isn't known for it's exceptional cooking. I sit next to Sam and Grenn at the table. Jon smiles when I sit with them, a boyish grin that I hope he reserves only for me. I bite my lip trying to stop the redness from creeping across my cheeks as I remember the way his lips felt on my body. Sam suspiciously looks back and forth between us but I don’t notice. “Lady Lia, are you familiar with the noble houses of Westeros?” Sam asks suddenly. I reluctantly break my eye contact with Jon. “Of course. I studied with Robb, Theon, and Jon when we were children.” My voice grows sad, “I was always better at remembering them then Robb and Theon were.” “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…." He quickly changes the subject after watching my sad expression for a moment. "Anyways," he continues awkwardly. "I am writing up letters to all the noble houses to ask for assistance for Castle Black. I was wondering if you could help Jon and I with them?” “Of course I can," I answer eagerly. "Pyp, can you work with Rickon on his archery? I daresay soon he will no longer need lessons,” I finish proudly.  
Rickon beams as Pyp shrugs casually. “Sure. Grenn and I can keep having him work with shields too. He’s quite the warrior just like his brother.” They all look at Jon who shakes his head while smiling. “No he’s much more like our father.” Rickon claps his hands, “so can we go now?” I laugh as he pulls Grenn and Pyp away without even allowing them to finish their breakfast. I remember eagerly awaiting my own lessons, but I had to wait till after dark. I finish the rest of my breakfast, which isn't much. With Stannis and his men staying here, there isn't nearly enough food to go around. “Sam," I call out to him. "Do you want to show me those letters?”  
Sam leads Jon and I back to the Lord Commander’s study. Jon and I share a smile when he closes the door and I remember how he pressed me up against it last night. I take a seat across from Jon but Sam chooses to stand. He's holding a massive stack of parchment, I suppose it'll be a long process. I read each of the letters and tell Jon where the houses are located before he signs them. Most of them are minor houses down in the south, hopefully not too affected by the war. I don't think these nobles will be inclined to send aid this far north. They have no care for what goes on up here, nor will they believe the White Walker's are among us again. If someone would have told me before Jon wrote, I think Robb and I would have laughed in their face. We believed that they were only stories Old Nan told us to scare us into behaving. “Not this one,” Jon says to Sam. His voice is gruff as he speaks, which is a sign he's clearly upset. I look up from the letter to House Hightower I was reading to see what all the fuss is about. “I’m sorry," Sam answers apologetically. "But we need more men. We cannot hold the Wall with only fifty men," he states firmly and I agree with him. "We can't survive without help from the Warden of the North, and that’s Roose Bolton,” Sam continues apologetically. “He murdered my brother and holds my sister captive,” Jon says evenly. I'm surprised at how calm he is, but of the two of us, I'm always much quicker to anger and outbursts. Sam stands straight as if preparing himself for an argument. “We swore to be the watchers on the Wall. We take no part in the wars of men. Not when we have our own war to fight.”  
Jon’s lip curls in disgust and he scribbles his name onto the paper and hands it to me. I read over it with a similar expression and Sam takes the whole pile and starts to walk away. “I will have these sent as soon as the ravens are rested." He stutters, "Oh, my apologies, My Lady.”  
Jon and I look up and see Melisandre entering the room. Her unnatural shade of red hair is pulled away from her face into a tight bun. She yet again is choosing not to wear a cloak even though it is snowing pretty decently today. “Lord Commander. Can we speak in private?” She eyes me with distaste and I shoot a similar look back at her. I share a pleading look to Jon. I don't like her and I don't want her anywhere near Jon or Rickon. She's poisonous and she's already poisoned Stannis with her silly religion. “Lia," Jon says gently. "Why don’t you go find Rickon. He might need your help in archery.” But he doesn't get my message obviously, men never do. I get to my feet and send him a scathing look over my shoulder, before slamming the door closed behind me. I stomp down the halls angrily. Jon worships the Old Gods, just as Ned did. How can he even want to speak with that awful witch? Everyone knows that she is the reason Stannis is burning men alive. Jon put a stop to that with Mance, how can he even bear to look at her?  
I return to my room and strap on my armor and grab my sword, not caring if I'm seen fighting. My jealousy is burning through me and I need to concentrate my aggression on something. I walk out onto the training field with my head held high. Edd whoops, “There she is! Want to spar?” I grin as I look between the group gathered. “That’s exactly what I was looking for.” Grenn laughs as he steps out of the way. “Edd, she’s going to kick your sorry ass.” Edd scoffs as if he thinks this will be easy. “You shut your whore mouth, Grenn.” He turns to me and holds out a sparing sword. I gladly take it and revel in the feel of holding it. I twirl it around between my fingers, getting a feel of the weight. This was exactly what I needed. I unstrap my own sword belt and toss it to Pyp shouting, “Can you hold that for me?” He grins and catches it with one hand. “As long as Rickon and I can watch you wipe the floor with him.” I smile widely at Edd when he flips Pyp off. We both move to starting positions, my feet planted firmly on the ground and my sword held out in front of me. Rickon and Pyp stand to the side while Rickon cheers my name.  
Our battle soon overtakes the field and draws a crowd. Some are men of the Night's Watch and others are Stannis's men. Edd is a very good match and a strong fighter. His swings are strong but I block them each time. The sounds of our dull steel swords echo around us each time they meet. I ignore the crowd as I press my attack pushing him backwards. People move out of the way before Edd plows into them. I can tell Edd is just as tired as I am. My arms and legs ache with exertion, and I decide it's about time for me to end it. I fi don't do it soon, I won't be able to. Edd surely has more stamina then I do and is able to hold out if I let him. I feign left and when he swings hard, as I predicted he would, I knock the sword out of his hand as I smash my own onto his wrist. The blade flies into the dirt across the yard from us. I ram my shoulder into his chest watching as he falls into the dirt. I level my own sword at his throat. He groans as he watches my teasing expression from beneath me. I grin victoriously, very proud of myself for the ending. “Do you yield Edd?” I say slightly mockingly. He moves my sword away with the back of his hand in annoyance. “Yes I bloody well yield.” Grenn walks back over to us and lifts him up from the dirt. Edd is mumbling but accepts the outstretched hand. Grenn pats me on the back and leans in to whisper, “You’ve drawn the attention of the king.” I swivel around and see Stannis watching me intently. 

Guilt swims through me but I realize I should not care. It's not like Stannis is going to find out who my father is by watching me fight. Jon taught me how to fight, not the Lannister's. I already told him that I wouldn't march with his army. I will rescue Sansa because I owe the Starks. Not the Baratheons. Sansa is innocent and I will do anything in my power to get her back.

 

Jon watches Lia leave sadly. He flinches when the door slams closed behind her. He knows she doesn’t trust this woman. He also knows she's clearly jealous, which makes him a little happy. He's never seen that side of her before. But he knows what it's like to be on the other side of that. Anytime he sees that silly southern knight, Ser Caron with her his blood boils. But in the back of his mind he knows that he can never give her what she deserves. She'll return to Winterfell with Rickon and find someone else to make her happy, the very thought makes him burn with anger and sadness at the same time. All those years ago she asked him how he would live knowing she loved another, and he still isn't sure he has an answer. He turns his gaze back to Lady Melisandre, trying to push away his thoughts. “What can I do for you, My Lady?” She gets straight to the point which surprises him. “Come with us when we ride on Winterfell. We don’t know the castle like you do. Don’t you want vengeance on your brother's killers? Your sisters captors?” She turns to him with a poignant look. “I left Winterfell many years ago," he explains shortly. "Castle Black is my home now.” She walks towards the fire before beckoning him over, “come, I will show you what you fight for.” Jon eyes her with distaste, unsure of what she intends. “Are you going to show me a vision?" He asks, his voice laced with disgust. "Sorry my lady, I follow the old gods just like my father and ancestors have done before me.”  
She draws very close to him and touches his shoulder. Jon pulls away from her touch, surprised by her actions. He barely knows her, why would she touch him so intimately. She sits on his desk just in front of him, knocking some of his things out of the way, which only heightens his annoyance. Her legs spread slightly underneath her dress. “No visions, Lord Commander. Just life.” She unlaces her dress revealing her naked form. Jon looks away immediately. She takes his hand from where it was lying on the desk and places it upon her breast. “Do you feel my heart beating?" She says pressing her hand harder down on his. "There is power in you, Jon Snow. You only need to embrace it.” Jon pulls his hand back appalled at her actions. Sensing his hesitation she sits in his lap, pressing herself fully against him. “We have the power. The power to choose. The power to make life.” His eyes widen as her fingers play with the laces of his shirt. His voice is shaky when he responds. “I don’t think Stannis would approve of that.” Her lips curve up into a delicate smirk. “We simply will not tell him.” He stops her hands as they move down his body. His fingers tightening on her wrists firmly so she cannot continue. “I cannot.” “And why not?” He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, very aware of the fact that a woman who is not Lia, was not only touching him, but on top of him. His body responds to hers and he looks away from her knowing smile.  
“I swore a vow to the Night's Watch," he states firmly. "And I love another,” he adds in a much softer tone. She raises her delicate eyebrows, “You can hardly give her what she needs being Lord Commander here at Castle Black," Melisandre says echoing his earlier thoughts. "If you do not come with us to Winterfell, she will grow to love another and you will be all alone here." Jon looks away from Melisandre, not wanting to think about Lia with another man, the very thought makes him sick. "If you came to Winterfell…” Her hands drift in between his legs. Jon reaches down and stops her hands again his eyes hard with anger. “I love her. I will not betray her.” Melisandre stands up and ties her dress back together to cover her naked body. Jon catches his breath and watches her walk away. When Melisandre reaches the door she stops and turns back to him, her hand still on the door handle. “I have seen your Lady Lia in the flames, Jon Snow," she says with bright eyes and a small smile. "You cannot protect her for much longer. She will face death and torture and you will be powerless to stop it.” With those final words she closes the door behind her, leaving him frightened and uneasy. 

 

Pyp hands me my bow after I catch my breath. “Come on. Rickon wants to shoot with you now.” I eagerly take it into my hands and follow him through the crowd ignoring the heated gaze on the back of my neck from the King. I step up next to Rickon ready to aim for the targets across the yard. “Let’s see what you got. Shoot first.” He expertly pulls back his bowstring and lets the arrow fly. It hits the center of the target. This reminds me of when Arya and I used to practice together. She was very talented. I clap my hands together in praise. “Rickon!" I remark in shock. "That was excellent!” He grins at me and his expression eerily reminds me of Robb. “Now that I can shoot I can work harder at using a sword. I’m ten years old now," he states proudly. "My father was already a squire at ten, sent off to the Vale right?” "That's right Rickon." I pat his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “We will keep working with you with both a blade and a bow. Always keep practicing even if you can shoot well.” Jon walks out of his office looking extremely uncomfortable. He's rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes are hastily looking around the courtyard. I forget all about how upset I was earlier and I wave him over. “Jon! Come watch Rickon shoot!” I shout to him cheerfully.  
He looks around and makes his way over to us still looking anxious. “You should’ve been out here earlier Jon. Edd and Lia spared. It was incredible. Everyone was watching, even the king,” Pyp gushes on excitedly. Jon avoids my gaze which I find strange. “Oh yeah? Who won?” I bounce up and down on the balls of my feet in excitement. “I did,” I state proudly. Edd grumbles unhappily. “She got lucky.” I cock my head to the side, “You think so?" My eyes sparkle at the prospect of another challenge. "Want a rematch?” He hastily shakes his head, “no way. Stop wounding my pride Lia.” We all laugh and I grab my sword from where Pyp had set it against the side. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” I ruffle Rickon's hair, "Don't stay out here too late." He pulls away from my hand with a smile. "I know, I know, Lia." Jon and I share a heated gaze before I hurry out of the courtyard, taking steps two at a time.

Before I reach the door Ser Caron blocks my path. I stumble in surprise but he reaches out to steady me. His hands are gentle on my shoulders, a feeling that oddly unsettles me. "Are you alright, My Lady?" "Yes," I murmur. "Thank you, Ser." He clears his throat shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. "That was excellent sword fighting down there." My cheeks flush at his flattery. "Thank you, I worked very hard to learn." "Where did a beautiful woman, such as yourself learn to fight like that?" He questions with raised eyebrows. I blush again at his comment. He sure is forward with his admiration, more then anyone in the north would be, it must be a southern thing. "I was raised with someone who cared enough to teach me," I reply evading his question. "Well that person must have had a very great student." I chuckle, "I actually had a terrible temper. I'm surprised he was as kind as he was." I still remember yelling at Jon each time he would beat me and if I screwed up I would even throw my training sword into the dirt in frustration. He laughs loudly continuing to block my entrance into the Castle. "I would like to hear about that. Would you allow me to escort you inside?"  
Jon watches down below in the courtyard. His eyes are narrowed as that stupid southern knight makes Lia blush. He clenches his fists at his side letting his thoughts overwhelm him. After the night they spent together yesterday he's been more drawn to her than normal. Every time he sees her all his senses are attuned to her, her voice, her breath. What if Lady Melisandre is right? Lia might be in terrible danger. His heart aches when he remembers Melisandre's words, he cannot imagine living here knowing that Lia is with another man. She's the only one for him and he foolishly gave her up to join the Night's Watch. It was a stupid decision and one he will regret for the rest of his life. After Lia and Rickon leave for the south, they'll be nothing more than memories for him. The thought of being here alone twists his heart painfully.  
"Jon?" Edd's voice interrupts his thoughts. He shakes his head trying to clear his head. "Yes?" He asks shortly. "You were glaring," Edd points out gently. "So what?" He snaps at him angrily. Edd holds up his hands, "I'm sorry." He murmurs. "It can't be easy seeing that." He nods his head to Lia and that knight just as they disappear into the castle together. He lets out a breath. "It's not easy. It's one of the worst feelings in the world," he mutters before returning to his office.

 

Over the next few days the castle business goes about regularly. Jon stays shut up in his study with one of the wildings that was captured. I ask Sam what he’s doing but he didn’t know. I feel like he's ignoring me for some reason. I wonder what I could have done to upset him? I can't help but think it was the other night. He must think it was a mistake. Maester Aemon’s health continues to decline. Sam and I do what we can but we both know that it’s only a matter of time. Maester Aemon tells me about a Targaryen girl across the sea. “She seems like a good woman. We need someone like her,” I say softly to him. He coughs and the sound makes me cringe. There's something wrong with his lungs, something I can't help him with. “She’s all alone. I wish I were twenty years younger, then I would go help her.” Sadness fills my heart. His only living relative is alone across the sea with no family and it seems she has enemies everywhere. "A Targaryen alone in this world is a dangerous thing," Maester Aemon coughs out again. I gently take his hand and murmur, “Maester Aemon there’s a Night’s Watch meeting in the main hall. I can help you there if you’d like.”  
He clings to my arm as we make our way down the steps. He's unsteady on his feet and he looks more frail then usual. The hall is quiet when we walk in, dead quiet. Jon looks at me from across the room, I can tell he's nervous. His gloved hands are gripping the edge of the wooden table in front of him. I send smiles to my friends and slowly walk to the head table. My dress makes it harder to maneuver around the tables but I manage. Jon begins speaking as soon as we enter the room. As soon as he tells them his plans the hall erupts into utter chaos. I grip Maester Aemon’s arm tighter and start to walk up the stairs. His legs are not strong enough to support his weight alone. He needs help to do almost everything these days. Ser Alistair stands and reaches his hand out. I smile politely at him for his assistance. “Thank you.” He merely grunts in response. Together we manage to get him seated and settled t the he'd table. "Thank you, my dear," Maester Aemon says over the arguing. I smile at him, even if he can't see me. "You are welcome, Maester Aemon. I'm happy to help you." I move toward the back of the room and take a seat next Ser Davos and King Stannis. Jon’s voice cuts through the room, silencing the men. “We can either learn to live together with the wildings or we can add them to the army of the dead." His voice is firm and now he doesn't sound nervous at all. "Those of you who fought at the Fist of the First Men know. You’ve seen what’s coming. We all know whats out there.”  
After the meeting, I follow Jon back to his study, watching as he casts his cloak aside. “Are you really going to Hardhome?” He nods his eyes tired. I'm surprised he let me come in, with the way he's been avoiding me. “Aye. I am.” I lean against his desk, tapping my foot on the ground. “I should go with you.” He lets out a laugh in disbelief. “I knew you were going to say something like that," he says shaking his head. "What about Sansa and your plans to rescue her?" He questions meeting my gaze. I bite my lip trying to decide what I should do. Trying to make this decision is agony. How do you decide between two people who are so important to you? When they are both in incredible danger? “Bran went north of the Wall. He could be at Hardhome," I point to the map on his desk. "It's one of the largest settlements North of the Wall. He would in much more danger than she is with what's out there," I explain remembering the way the men have spoken about the White Walkers and dead they encountered. "The moment we return to the Wall I will ride for Winterfell. By then Stannis’s army will be in position to attack the Bolton’s.” He pauses looking back at the map. “Do you think Bran is there?” I nod, feeling hope at seeing Bran and the others again, “He very well could be and he would be in more imminent danger than Sansa.” I feel guilty about pushing off my decision to rescue Sansa. I know that the Bolton's are cruel, but if the army of the dead is out there then I owe it to Bran to try and find him first. I'm the one who let him go when I shouldn't have. If I had known how real the threat was I never would have let Jojen talk Bran into all that foolishness about some three-eyed-raven. Jon sighs dramatically tearing me from my thoughts. “Fine," he relents. "But you will stay with Edd, Grenn, and I at all times.” I smile and grip his outstretched hand; I run my thumb over his fingers. “Of course.”  
I stand by silently as Jon tries to talk to Olly. After he slams the door Jon sighs. “He will never trust you again,” I point out quietly. Jon shakes his head stubbornly. “I don’t believe that.” I look up at him, “Would you ever trust the Bolton’s? They slaughtered our family just as the wildings did to his.” He looks away rubbing the back of his neck. “Its not the same.” I shake my head in disbelief. “Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?”  
Stannis and his men leave the next day to journey south, they had to leave or snows would have blocked the way. Rickon and I stand in the courtyard bidding farewell to them. I curtsey to Shireen, “Have a safe ride princess. We will pray for you and your families safety.” Set Davos smiles and begins speaking with her after bidding us goodbye. She told me just how much she likes him, he must be one of her only friends. Ser Caron strides over to me before everyone leaves. He presses a preserved flower into my hands. "Lady Lia, I pray that we will return with Winterfell secured for you and Rickon. I would like to give you this to remember me by." I flush looking down at the yellow flower. "I appreciate your kind words, Ser Caron," I mumble feeling many eyes on me. He kisses my hand before returning to his horse. Rickon watches me out of the corner of his eye. "He likes you," he whispers. "It would seem that way," I reply still holding the flower in my hands. Stannis stops his horse in front of us, his armor is shined pristinely. “Lord Rickon, I will reclaim your home for you.” Rickon bows, better then usual. “Thank you, your grace. I wish you well in the battle to come. Ride safe.” They ride out of the gates leaving the castle feeling empty once more.  
“Rickon, I am going with Jon, Grenn, and Edd when they travel north. Pyp and Sam will take care of you while I'm gone.” He nods his curly head. "Do you think you'll find Bran?" I grip him in a tight hug. "I hope so," I murmur into his hair. "I knew you wouldn’t let Jon go alone.” I smile slightly. “You are much smarter then I give you credit for. You’re all grown up now. When I return I will ride immediately for Winterfell to save Sansa. I will reunite you with your family." His smile widens. "Our family, Lia. Not just mine." Tears well up in the corners of my eyes. "For the time being you will remain here with Sam and Pyp. Understand?” He shrugs his shoulders. “I could always come with you.” “Absolutely not.” He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. “It was worth a shot.” I kiss his cheek, “I love you Rickon. I am so proud of who you have become. I know your parents and Robb would be as well.” He grabs my hand as I turn away. “Be careful, Lia. Don’t leave and never come back like they did.” I nod, hugging him tightly once more. “I promise.” I turn to return to my chamber. I need to pack my bag for the journey.  
The next day I dress in warm furs and armor. My cloak is warm and has a hood to cover my head. The weather will be even colder as we travel north by ship. The snows are coming, at least everyone says they are. Winter is coming, just as Ned always said. This time will be different, everyone here knows that the long night is coming. My sword is hooked onto my belt and my bow is over my shoulders. I secure my dagger at its usual place at my back. I take a couple deep breaths before leaving the room. I never thought I'd travel north of the Wall. Honestly I never thought I'd leave the north. Now I've travelled most of the north, Riverlands, and visited the capital. I join the others in the courtyard. Jon is getting glares from all over the castle as we prepare to leave. I hug Sam goodbye. “Take care of Rickon for me," I ask him softly. "Also beware; you don’t have many friends here. Keep close to Gilly, Rickon, and Pyp.” He chuckles, “I am a man of the Night’s Watch just as they are. I will be alright.”  
“But you are in love with a wilding," I point out gently. "They might find that a bit threatening.” He looks away from my sad gaze. “Maester Aemon won’t make it much longer.” I shut my eyes feeling overwhelming sadness. Too many people have died, at least Maester Aemon has lived a good life. “I know. I said goodbye to him last night. Give him a proper funeral. He is of the blood of the dragon. Send him to peace properly.” “I will,” Sam vows. "You know where to take Rickon if something happens right?" Sam nods and casts a worried look around. "Bear Island to House Mormont."  
Sam hands Jon a cloth bag when Jon walks up to us. Inside are dragonglass daggers they found at the Fist of the First Men. “It’s what I used to kill the White Walker,” Sam informs us softly. Jon twirls one of the daggers around his fingers. It shimmers in the light. “I hope you don’t need them.” Jon hugs Sam while chuckling. “Me too.” Jon helps me into my saddle and hands me the dragonglass. “Can you hold this for me?” I nod and take the bag into my hands. “Of course.” He climbs onto the black horse next to mine and looks at Tormund. “Are you ready?” Tormund grins, like he's eager to head north. “Aye. Let’s get going.” We ride out of Castle Black with ten other rangers. 

 

The ride to Eastwatch is uneventful and quiet. All of the rangers are wary of Tormund and do not speak with him. I remember him from the battle, he tried to kill me. He's a fierce warrior and killed many men of the nights watch. I choose to ride with him so he's not alone. “They’re scared of you,” I say gently to him. He laughs loudly. “I know. And you aren’t?” I look over at him, “Should I be?” He laughs obnoxiously drawing the attention of the others. “I saw you fighting at the battle. You are very skilled with that blade.” I cock my head; emerald eyes staring back at his. “You don’t think it’s strange for a woman to fight?” “No. Spear wives are some of the strongest fighters I know.” He looks at me chuckling. “You have some of the same temperaments.” I grin feeling flattered. “Thank you Tormund Giantsbane I’m glad you think so.”  
After a few days of riding we reach Eastwatch. It looks a lot different then Castle Black, even more run down. Jon speaks to the commander there and we board some of Stannis’s ships for the north. After we set sail some of the rangers begin to get seasick. Thankfully sailing never bothered me much. Instead of freezing on the deck I sit next to Jon in his cabin. It's a small one with a single bed and a desk. “The last time I was sailing in a ship I was going somewhere much warmer,” I tell him thinking of my last journey, but I was going south not north. Jon laughs as he looks back at me. “I think Hardhome will be nothing like King’s Landing.” “You’re right," I reply looking at him with an amused smile. "The company has certainly been better.” He chuckles and I lean my head on his shoulder. The cabin is warm and neither of us need cloaks. We sit in just our tunics almost like when we were younger in Winterfell. We used to practice wearing clothes similar to this. The movement of the ship and Jon's steady breathing begins to lull me to sleep. "Do you like that knight?" Jon suddenly blurts out. I pull away from him and open my mouth in surprise. "Ser Caron?" "He's always around you and I saw him give you a flower." I sigh remembering Ser Caron giving me the pressed lily, I left it in my chamber when we left. I should have known that it would bother Jon. "He was very kind to me." Jon tenses but I keep talking before he has a chance to interrupt. "But Jon," I say taking his hand gently in mine, "I love you. Only you." Relief shines in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I probably sound like an idiot." I shrug feeling guilty, I never thought about what Jon would think. "I liked the attention he gave me," I tell him dropping my gaze from his. "But I should've told him I wasn't interested. I'm sorry you had to see it." "When Melisandre came into my office she tried to seduce me," he confesses. "What?" I ask my voice rising in shock. "I told her that I only loved you when she touched me." I can see the anxiousness in his eyes and his heart is beating so quickly I can feel it against my fingers. "Oh Jon," I whisper reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "I love you," I reassure him once more. "Only you." I let him pull me into his warm embrace; feeling him relax in relief against me. "I'm sorry I joined the Night's Watch. I should have stayed with you," he murmurs into my hair. "We would be dead then," I reply softly. "We both would have followed Robb south. I know you would have wanted to avenge your father death," I explain to him. I've thought about this many times. How are lives would have changed and inevitably ended. "We would have been at the Red Wedding. I know we would have died trying to defend Robb, Cat, and Robb's wife." He takes a deep breath and his hand rubs up and down my arm. "Aye, you're probably right." "Without you joining the Night's Watch, Bran and Rickon would have died at Winterfell. So maybe it was a good thing." "I never thought of it that way," he replies lightly. “How long till we make landfall?” I ask changing the subject, “In a day or so. They tell me the winds are favorable.” I shut my eyes relaxing in his arms. “That’s good news." My thoughts return to our former home. I haven't seen it in almost a year now. The last time I rode by Bolton banners hung on the walls and on the ramparts. And according to Stannis' spy there were flayed bodies on the walls too. How scared Sansa must be there. "Do you think Stannis will take Winterfell?” Jon takes a deep breath; his hand brushing my hair down my back. “I don’t know. The fortress can hold against an army, and it will be a hard battle for Stannis. Roose Bolton is a strong military mind. And Winterfell is a very defendable castle.” Jon spends some of his time readying his men for what to expect with Tormund, but he spends any other time with me.  
When we drop the anchor, we all pile into a small wooden rowboat. I sit next to Grenn wrapped up in my cloak, it's freezing outside of the cabins. He leans over and whispers, “What are our chances of dying here?” I stare at him and ponder to myself for a moment. “Probably pretty high. But don’t worry Grenn. I’ll protect you,” I say teasingly to try and ease the tension. Some of the men laugh but Jon shushes us impatiently. He stands in the front of the boat with Tormund at his side, looking at the little town in front of us, I suppose this isn't little for them. All of the free folk stand gathered on the beach and docks as they await for our arrival. There's thousands of them staring at us, young and old alike. The town is wrapped by a tall wooden fence. Small huts have smoke pluming out of the chimneys. There are several docks stretching out into the sea with tiny rowboats docked next to them. This is the largest settlement north of the Wall, and its smaller then most villages I've been to in the south.  
They eye us warily as we climb out of the boat, not that I can blame them as the Night's Watch has always been their enemy. The wind whips around blowing our cloaks back. All the free folk people are wrapped in various types of furs. My eyes search for Bran or any of the others but to my dismay they aren't present. Each of the free folk have sullen expressions on their faces, which doesn't surprise me considering that they lost most of their army and their king in the past year. Jon motions for me to stand close to him, which I do without hesitation. I'm slightly frightened but I bury it down, I trust Jon and his decision to be here. Tormund speaks with their leaders and we stand back. My eyes hover over each of them, they look threatened as they stare back at us. “He’s not our prisoner,” Jon states firmly. The mans face is blocked by a skull mask. “No?" He questions with a gravelly voice. "Then what is he?” Jon raises his voice. “We’re allies.” They surround us threateningly some of them holding weapons. Some make sounds of shock and disbelief. Tormund then kills the man with the skull mask quickly and without mercy. Jon holds his arm out in front of me protectively the moment things get violent. Tormund looks over his shoulder at us with some spattered blood on his clothing and a few dots of it on his face. “Gather the others and we’ll talk.” The crowd parts for him as he walks away, clearly wanting us to follow him. Jon looks at his rangers and me. “Lia and Edd come with me. You guys stay here." He nods to Grenn, "Grenn you’re in charge out here.” We march after Tormund up the hill.  
We gather in one of their houses around a large hearth. It's a pretty decent sized space; bigger then the small farmhouse I was born in. I stand rigidly in between Edd and Jon. This could get ugly but I'm here for Jon. Tormund stands on Jon’s other side. “I’m Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” Jon says introducing himself. He looks around at those gathered and he looks like a leader. A lot like Ned used to, I muse to myself. The free folk are all dressed similarly with thick furs and weapons at their hips. “We’ve never been friends. But this isn’t about friendship. It’s about survival." Jon's voice is clear and firm. "Yours and mine. It’s about putting a 700 ft. wall between you and what’s out there.” He points toward the mountains and the rest of the north. The free folk people are skeptical and I don't blame them. The Night's Watch has always been their worst enemy, just as children in the north were raised to fear the free folk. “Your people built that wall to keep us out of your kingdoms,” one nastily snarls at Jon. “Why do you care if we live?” “Why should we believe you?” Jon stares them down and I see his hand twitching at his side. “The White Walkers don’t care where what side of the Wall you're born on. They don't care if you're free folk or loyal to any of the Lords and Kings of the south. We’re all just meat for their army. But together, that is the only way we can beat them.”  
Several people laugh, obviously not believing his words. “Beat the White Walkers? You cannot be serious. Nothing can kill them.” Jon holds out his hand to me and waits without saying anything. I take the bag off my shoulder and hand it over wordlessly. He tosses it onto the ground at the feet of the woman questioning him. She pulls out one of the dragonglass daggers studying the shiny hilt. “Dragonglass," Jon says; his eyes moving over the people gathered. "It’s a gift. A man of the Night’s Watch killed a White Walker with it on his way back down to the Wall.” They all share surprised looks, I guess no one has ever slain one before. “You saw him do this?” “No," Jon says while shaking his head. "But I trust him more then almost anyone else in this world. He would not lie about something like this.” The free folk argue amongst each other about legends. Their stories frighten me more than anything I was ever told as a child. Ice spiders? I never want to encounter that. I shift uneasily on my feet and cross my arms over my chest. I feel like something is wrong. The hair on my neck and arms is standing on edge, maybe I'm just psyching myself out. Edd leans over after watching me squirm. “What’s wrong?” I shake my head to get rid of the strange feeling. “I just have a very bad feeling.” He looks around, clearly on edge a bit himself. “About what?” I roll my shoulders back, frowning while I look around the room. These people don't seem like they would attack us as we came under a truce. “I don’t know,” I reply shakily.  
Jon continues speaking with the various free folk leaders and trying to convince them. I can here his tone beginning to grow desperate. “We will let you through the tunnel. We will give you land south of the wall. It’s good for farming." Many of the free folk share surprised looks at his offer. "But all we ask is that you join us when the real war starts against the army of the dead.” I elbow Edd when I see the giant in the corner of the room and he hides a grin. I didn't know that any of the Giants survived the battle. It's amazing that different creatures still live in our world. I know that across the sea, dragons have returned, or so they say. But Maester Aemon seemed so sure. I turn my attention back to Jon when the wildings draw their swords, clearly threatened. “What did you say?” I hiss at him while gripping the golden lion pommel of my sword. Tormund waves them off and stops a large Thenn from stepping forward towards us. “None of you saw Mance die," Tormund says while grimly looking around. "Their southern King Stannis wanted to have him burned alive. Jon Snow defied him. That arrow was the most merciful act he could have given him.” Jon eyes my hand and slowly shakes his head. I reluctantly release my hilt but I'm still concerned. “I’m not asking you to forget your dead. I’ll never forget mine!" Jon adds with a raised voice. The faces of Ned, Cat, Robb, and Arya flash before my eyes. Arya hasn't been seen in over five years. Who knows if she's alive anymore. "But think about those who still live, like your children.  
“The next generation won’t survive unless we join forces. Together we may stand a chance. Winter is coming," his voice is ominous as he speaks the Stark words. "It’ll be a long one and you all know what comes with it. All of the clans will not stop them. The Night’s Watch won’t stop them. Even all the southern kings and their might, won't be able to stop them. But together at least we can fight back. It's not about rivalries or enemies anymore. This is between the living and the dead.” Silence falls over the hall. “Tormund do you trust this man?” Someone abruptly asks. Tormund sends a small smile to Jon. “He can fight and he knows how to lead. He doesn’t have to be here. He needs us just as much as we need him.” Slowly some relent and agree to join us on our return to the Wall. The Thenns threaten us and leave with a handful of other people.  
We make our way back to Grenn and the other rangers. Grenn smiles at us while laughing with some of the others. “Didn’t think you would come back.” I smirk and step towards him and the others. “Oh, come on we’re better than that Grenn.” Jon ignores our quipping and gets straight to business. “Some have agreed to join us. Fill the boats with the children and elderly first and carry them back to the ships. We need to get as many away from here as possible.” Grenn and the other rangers follow his orders without question. “Yes Lord Commander.” The evacuation is slow going. Jon and I help on the docks. The free folk are wary of us but eager to be away from this place. The village is desolate and with winter coming, food will be scarce. Most people send their children first with meager belongings, I see sacks filled with food and blankets mostly. They seem frightened but like most children, they are more trusting of us. The children I pick up to place onto the boats cling to me as only a child could. Jon sends me a worried look when I find myself working next to him. “What’s wrong?” I ask wondering why he could possibly be sulking. He shakes his head, looking around at the dismal village. “Too many are staying.” I put my hands on his shoulders to try and reassure him. “You are saving many lives, Jon." I remark; looking into his eyes. "Don’t you forget that. These people will be so much safer south of the Wall.” He smiles appreciatively before returning to work. I help the woman who spoke at the meeting earlier get her children into a boat, she has two girls under the age of ten. She wipes some tears with her hand as the boat paddles away. I smile at her in an attempt to comfort her. “Don’t worry they’ll be safe on the ships.” She eyes me suspiciously before returning my smile. “You’re not a crow,” she points out at the colors of my clothes. “No," I tell her while shaking my head. "I sought protection at Castle Black after my home was taken.” Her gaze hardens as if insulted. “Was it my people?” I shake my head and look away. “No not yours. I thought they were my people though.” I mutter remembering the way Theon laughed when I asked for his help. Her eyes soften in understanding. “I’m sorry then.” “It was long ago." I wave off her concern. "Come lets get more children to the ships.”  
After a while, I walk back with Edd to disperse the dragonglass among the warriors. He hands one to me, hilt first. “Jon would want you to have one.” I shake my head and push the dagger back in his hands. “I won’t be fighting White Walkers when I leave for Winterfell with Rickon. Keep it.” He reluctantly places the dagger in his belt; his eyes still unsure. Dogs barking can be heard in the distance as Edd awkwardly walks away from the giant. I chuckle at the expression on his face. "What did you say to him?" "Nothing. I think he likes me." I raise my eyebrows at him and he joins in my laughter. I laugh so hard that I even snort, which only makes Edd laugh harder. Soon every dog is barking in the camp. In a way I've never heard. Edd and I walk outside of the hut to find out whats going on. I lean next to one of the leashed ones tethered to a wooden pole. His eyes are wide as he barks rapidly, he's obviously in distress about something. “Hey boy," I murmur gently. "What’s wrong?” He continues to bark and pull at his leash. I pull it off of his neck and he runs away towards the sea. I look back at Edd with a confused look. What could make a dog so uneasy? They were calm earlier. Thunder cracks loudly overhead causing me to jump. “A storm?” I ask Edd as we look up at the grey sky. It's not terribly dark and it is only lightly snowing. He’s staring up at the mountains with an awestruck expression. “An avalanche.” I cover my mouth with my hand at the sound of people screaming in the distance. I watch the gate close, only allowing a handful of people back inside. The free folk are hurrying over to the gate. An almost smoky air falls over Edd and I. The snow begins to fall harder as the wind picks up. I reach over and unleash the other dog; watching as it runs away in the same direction as the other dog. Edd pulls me up forcefully by my arm. “Lia," his voice is high and shaky. "You were right. Something is wrong.”  
We stand together with the free folk staring at the gate in silence. I can see people’s legs underneath it and hear them outside begging and crying; asking for us to open it and let them in here. “If it’s an avalanche, why don’t they let them in?” I ask confused. I try to take a step forward but Edd's hand still grips my upper arm not allowing me to move any further. His fingers are so tight it hurts my arm. I want to help them, why not open the gate for a little longer? “I don’t think it’s just an avalanche,” said Edd grimly. Just as quickly as the screams from outside started they stopped. Silence falls over the whole village, the only sound we can hear is the wind. A single Thenn walks up to the gate with a massive battle-axe. He lurches backwards when something reaches through the gate and swings his axe toward it. “Ready your arrows!” A voice calls out from the other side of me. I whip my head over to see people drawing their weapons. “Edd?” I ask fear evident in my voice. “I don’t understand.”  
Strange un-human like sounds echo around us and the wood on the fence starts to splinter in various places. The Thenn cuts off an arm that sticks through the wood and I shrink backwards against Edd, who holds me firmly in place. “They’re here. The White Walkers.” He states matter of factly. I don't know how he's so calm all of the sudden. People start screaming around us and running towards the boats. They're pushing and shoving; desperate to try and make it to the safety of the ships. Edd takes a deep breath and draws his sword. The sound of drawing steel sends shivers down my spine. He looks to me his eyes wide in fear. “Lia, I need you to take out your sword and stay close to me.” I quickly pull out my gleaming blade, both hands shaking as I grip the golden lion's head hilt. He pulls me into the building where we first met with the leaders. The fire is burning low but still brightens the room. “What’s going on out there?” A wilding man demands when we enter. "Why are people screaming?" I try and slow my racing heartbeat as it echoes in my ears. I don't think I've ever been so frightened before, not even when I fought at the Wall or lost Winterfell. Goose flesh prickles on my arms. “The White Walkers are here,” Edd speaks loudly. The free folk and two other Night's Watch rangers in the room immediately draw their blades, Edd passes out a few Dragonglass daggers and I place one in my belt. I only hope I don't need to use it. I can hear screams outside and I know the battle has begun. This time will be much more dangerous then the last one I fought in.  
I look up at the sound of creaking. The roof starts to shake and crack. I must let out a whimper because Edd reaches out and steadies my hands. “We will make it out of this," he tries to reassure me. I can't say I believe his words because I can see the fear in his eyes. Mine must be tripled compared to his. At least he's fought them before at the Fist of the First men. I don't know what to expect. I don’t get a chance to respond to him as skeletal wights drop from the opening in the center of the ceiling. They’re armed and armored and attack as soon as they hit the ground. The one who starts lunging at me growls as I start to fight against it.  
Down by the sea, Jon forces his way through the crowd. People have started to panic and it's caused chaos by the docks. They're forcing their way into the sea desperately, almost knocking over boats and children in their haste. He watches as an avalanche started down the side of the mountain. That is when he hears the screams and immediately Jon knows what is happening. The worst possible thing that could happen. How did they know? “Take these people to the ships and come back for me!” He demands of one of his rangers, Lonny. “But Lord Commander," he starts to protest, "you’ll never make it…” Jon screams, “DO AS I SAY!” He moves his way through the crowd but stops when he sees Karsi. “You should be on one of the boats,” he shouts over the crowd at her. She holds another elderly man trying to get him into one of the few remaining boats before they leave. “So should you," she tells him. "My daughters are on those boats. Will they let them through the Wall if you’re not with them?” Jon nods firmly, believing that even if he doesn't make it, they will honor his promise at Castle Black. “I’ve given orders. They will do as I command.” She nods accepting his answer but still seems wary. The lives of her children could potentially be at risk but they're better off on the ships now then here.  
“Have you seen Lia?” Jon asks desperately when he realizes Lia was on the other side of the village. Karsi looks around at the fleeing crowds. “She was up by the gate before the attack with that other crow. I'm guessing she's still up there.” Panic strikes his heart and he tries to spot her but there are too many people running this way. Tormund rushes up behind him, his eyes wild. “If they get through that gate everyone here dies!” Jon draws Longclaw from his belt and bellows towards his men. “NIGHT’S WATCH! WITH ME!” He shoves his way through the frantic wildings with Tormund and his men behind him. Together they force their way towards the gate to see it's already nearly overrun. People are dying everywhere and there are holes being punched in the wooden fence. It won't be long before they break through. He can see the wights on the other side and now he can hear the growling sounds they make. Jon doesn’t know if he’s comforted or concerned that Lia is nowhere in his sight. Together he and several of the free folk block one of the larger holes in the gate, Jon isn't sure how he had the strength to hold that wood in place. When Jon looks up at the mountain he sees the true White Walkers mounted on their dead horses. They're watching the scene below without even joining the battle. They're letting the dead overwhelm them, without lifting a hand. His men spread out to help fight back the wights. Finally Jon's eyes move to the hut he was in earlier, he can see it's crawling with wights. They're on top of the roof as well as outside, no doubt they are inside too. “The dragonglass,” he shouts to Tormund and surrounding free folk, gesturing towards the hut with his sword. "You're with me." The Thenn says to Jon, both of them understanding what needs to be done. Jon runs to the hut, side by side with the Thenn. Without that glass, they'll never be able to fight the Walkers if they join the fight. His fingers are gripping a massive battle axe tightly. Tormund leaves to help defend the gate, because if the gate falls they'll never make it back to the sea. When he reaches the hut, the Giant he saw earlier breaks out through the wall tearing wights off his back. Jon ducks avoiding the pieces of wood as they hit the ground around him. He hears a familiar scream that causes his heart to stop and his blood freeze. He's filled with more fear then ever before. He breaks into a sprint towards the sound; quickly leaving the Thenn man behind him.  
The wights quickly begin to overwhelm us, they keep dropping down from the roof. I see a Night's Watch ranger go down and several free folk are also overwhelmed. Edd and I get separated as we fight for our lives. The wights don’t seem to get tired and already my arms ache and I can’t catch my breath. The giant breaks through the side of the house bringing debris onto us. Fire burns uncontrolled around the room from the dead men in the flames. I shriek in agony as a wight leaps on top of my back biting into my shoulder. It's teeth are sharp and my armor didn't dull the sharpness at all. I cry out in pain and slam into one of the walls trying to get it off of me. The scent of my own blood overwhelms my senses. Pain explodes in my left shoulder where I can feel it's teeth ripping into my flesh. I struggle uselessly and I start to collapse under it's weight. Jon appears in front of me and pulls the creature off of my back and throws it in the fire. He grabs my arms, eyes wide with panic. “Lia! The dragonglass. Where is it?” I turn around and look across the destroyed hut while my fingers fumble at my belt, but I find that my dagger is gone. It must have fallen out while I was fighting. “I-I-I don’t know," I stutter as I'm gasping for breath. "It was here b-bu-but then they came through the roof.”  
The Thenn smacks Jon on the arm and holds up his axe in front of him. Through the door I see a man of ice standing in the doorway with a large weapon. The fire seems to die down around him as he passes, as if it cools down. His skin and hair are white and his eyes are glowing blue, just as Old Nan used to say. He’s dressed in armor with a large sword attached to his back, it looks like it's also made of ice. I don't think I could make a sound if I wanted to. I'm frozen in fear as his blue eyes rake over us. Jon steps in front of me with Longclaw held out. The Thenn looks over at Jon and I, his eyes shuttered. “Get the glass,” he shouts while stepping forward. Jon pulls my hand and I shake back into focus. I start to rummage around the un-burnt parts of the hut with my uninjured arm, I hold my other one close to my body. The sound of glass shattering causes me to turn around just as the Thenn man gets stabbed through the stomach.  
“Jon!” I shriek when the Walker's blue glowing eyes turn toward us. Jon reaches his arm down for something and the Walker grabs his collar and tosses him across the room. Jon slams into some wreckage and rolls on the ground grunting in pain. The White Walker's icy arm reaches for me and I awkwardly scramble backwards away from his grip. Jon gets back to his feet and leaps forward to intercept him before he reaches out for me again. I return my focus on the dragonglass but I give up when I hear Jon gasp in pain, we're not likely to find the glass here anyway, not with the hut like this.  
As they fight, Jon’s sword flies across the hut, far out of his reach. He dodges the Walker’s strikes as best as he can. When he falls again I leap forward with my own sword before he can strike Jon. The White Walker punches me in the chest and I hit the ground on the other side of the room. Jon jumps from the roof swinging a blade. When it connects with the Walker’s sword, Jon's borrowed sword shatters into pieces. He throws Jon back to the ground a few feet from me.  
I realize that we’re going to die here. The boats aren’t coming back for us, why would they?. We’re simply buying everyone else time, I pray that they'll tell everyone how we died defending them, defending humanity. They'll need to prepare the realm for this battle. I think of Rickon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and even my father, Jamie. I’ll never get to see any of them again. I'll never get to avenge Robb and Cat. I promised Rickon I'd come back. He will be so upset with me, I think sadly. I somehow manage to pull myself back up and grab Jon’s hand. “Come on," I cry, "we have to move.” He gasps in pain and his eyes mirror the emotion in my own. I realize that he must understand the same thing. The Walker jumps back down from the roof just as we rush out the door. We make it outside of the hut and Jon grabs Longclaw, which had fallen in the snow on ground. He shoves me forward, away from him. “Get to the boats," he coughs out. "I’ll cover you.” “NO!" I cry out desperately. "I will not let you fight alone.” I feel tears burn against my eyelids and my chest tightening with grief. “If we're dying here then I want to be with you."  
Jon shoves me again and trips over his feet. Together we both hit the snowy ground. I land on my left shoulder hard. The pain in my shoulder doubles and everything goes black for a second. I gasp for breath and when I come to, Jon is on his knees in front of me. He struggles back to his feet and swings up his sword when the White Walker approaches us. Instead of it shattering like the others all have done it blocks the ice blade. Shock fills his features as he holds his blade against the White Walker's.  
Jon dodges the White Walker’s swings and he finally manages to thrust Longclaw through its chest. His body shatters like all the others weapons did, into pieces of ice. Jon lowers his sword and catches his breath. He quickly returns to my side and his arm hooks under my right one. He somehow manages to pull me back to my feet, I don't know how he found the strength. “Come on. Let’s go,” he shouts to me. Blood has covered the entire left side of my body from the bite wound at my shoulder. It's still bleeding and the rest of my body is sore and sluggish. In the back of my mind I know I've lost a scary amount of blood. Jon coughs as he hooks his arm around my waist, pulling me forward. We’re not moving very quickly due to both of our injuries. Jon stops and coughs up blood onto the snow nearly causing him to fall over.  
I pull on his arm while looking behind us. A large group of wights are coming this way, I can hear them snarling. I realize that the gate has fallen and we have no hope of fighting them back now. “Jon they’re coming we need to go,” I cry out desperately. Edd runs up beside us and grabs Jon’s other arm. “COME ON!” Jon looks back towards the village. “The dragonglass is…” Edd interrupts him with wild eyes. “FUCK THE GLASS. IF WE DON’T GO NOW WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE HERE!” A strange shrieking sound is heard from the mountain. We all look up to see the other White Walker’s on their horses with thousands of bodies jumping toward us.  
All of them hit the ground and we stare in shock at the pile of bodies. But then they start to get up like nothing is wrong. Edd screams in terror. “OH FUCK!” We reach for Jon’s arms with new adrenaline pumping through our veins as we run away. We know that death is snapping at our heels. Tormund catches up with us; helping me before I stumble. If I would have fallen I would have died. They never would have been able to get me back on my feet before the dead caught us. He loops my right arm over his shoulder so he bears most of my weight. The giant covers our escape with a burning pillar. He smashes it into the incoming creatures, giving us enough time to make it to the beach.  
A single boat sits at the dock with Grenn and another Night’s Watch ranger. They're standing in the rowboat; watching the battle with wide fearful eyes. Grenn has his hands gripping his sword hilt, ready to fight them back if they make it over here. They wave and scream at us when we come into sight. “HURRY!” We race onto the wooden dock with the army right behind us. Jon grabs my arm and throws me forcefully into the boat first, before climbing in next to me. Edd, Tormund, and the last of the free folk follow us into the boat. “GO!” “GO!” “GO!” Everyone shouts in unison. We push away from the dock just as the dead wights get to the shore. The giant continues to slap pursuers away. I watch as he marches into the sea after us. Throwing the last of the skeletons from his back, panting for breath but alive.  
I turn back to shore only to see the last of the humans cut down. I cover my mouth with my hand as the dead tear them apart. Their cries will haunt me forever, this battle will haunt me forever. Tears fall down my cold cheeks as they get slaughtered before our eyes. More White Walkers have joined the battle. I can see them marching around their army like menacing sentinels. They all look similar with white hair and blue eyes. As the last person dies all of the wights stop moving and stare at us, completely still. Edd sucks in a breath as a regal looking White Walker moves across the docks. I grab Jon’s hand when his gaze locks onto us. “The Night King,” Jon says in disbelief. He turns his icy head to the side where our ships are. When his gaze returns to us he slowly lifts his hands in an offering way, both arms outstretched. When they reach his head all the dead get back up off of the ground, joining his army. We watch in silent horror as our boat slowly rows away.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon finally collapses back down in the boat next to me after fog blocks most of whats left of Hardhome from view. I bury my face in my hands as I try to stop the tears forming, but its hopeless. My eyes burn and I can't manage to stop the tears. They pour down my cheeks into my hands, I cry silently not wanting to make a sound. Now that we're safe, my whole body hurts, every time I move, sharp pain stabs in my shoulder. I can still smell the blood from my wound and my clothes are crusty from where it has dripped. Our boat is silent as we row away from the land back to the ships. Jon sits next to me but it's like he's miles away. I can feel him breathing but otherwise he doesn't move. I wrap my arms around myself and I try to forget what we just saw, what we just fought. I can't even begin to process what just happened back there. Death now controls the land beyond the Wall. Nothing else can ever survive out here, we'll never beat that. After awhile, we finally reach the ships. We pull up next to the largest brown one with sails embroidered with Stannis's sigil. This was his ship when they attacked King's Landing and sailed for the Wall, it was spared during the wildfire attack. Up on top of the ship, someone tosses down a rope to us. A few of the free folk that managed to join us on the boat climb up first, then Green follows them. Edd passes the rope to me. I stare at it for a moment before coming to my senses. “I’ll boost you up,” he says gently to me. He puts his hands together and I use them as a step. The pain in my shoulder intensifies and I almost lose my grip. I bite my lip to keep from crying out in agony. The rope burns my bare hands and I have to use all my strength to move one hand over the other. I struggle to climb up to the deck. Grenn reaches over the railing and grasps my arm firmly before I fall. He pulls me up the rest of the way. My legs can't hold me any longer and I collapse onto my knees on the deck of the ship, right where Grenn set me down. “I’m glad you guys made it, he said to Edd as soon as he swings his legs over the railing. “We almost didn’t,” Edd responds quietly. Jon is the last to climb over. His lips are pulled into a deep frown, he has blood on his jerkin and some other cuts on his face that I hadn't noticed before now. He strides over to the captain of the ship, a southern man from Oldtown. “Lets get everyone out of here," Jon tells him firmly. "There's nothing left back there.” The captain's jaw drops in shock, but he recovers quickly. He begins barking orders in a different language, Braavosi I think. His crew scurry around to get the ships in motion, I watch them pull on ropes before the sails catch the wind. The anchors are all pulled up as we sail away from the carnage left at Hardhome and the army of the dead.  
Edd returns to my side, where I haven't moved. He shares a concerned look with Grenn and they both pull me onto my feet. “You need someone to look at that,” Grenn points to my still bleeding shoulder. I nod miserably blinking away my tears, but a few more slip down my cheeks. I'm not one to cry but this is pain like I've never felt before. “Can anyone wrap it properly? We don’t have a Maester here.” My voice is hoarse and cracks when I speak. I haven't said much in the past hour, only to run, I remember dimly. Jon seems to regain his bearings when he hears my voice and he hurries back over to my side. “I can wrap it for you," he murmurs gently. "Maester Luwin taught both Robb and I how when we began sword fighting.” He turns to the others who nod and signal that it's okay if we leave. Jon lightly takes my wrist and helps me to his cabin.  
Jon shuts the door and I collapse onto one of the plush chairs in the corner of the room. He pulls off Longclaw and sets it on one of the shiny wooden tables. All of the adrenaline is gone and my entire body aches. My tears begin to fall more quickly. He sits next to me, unclips my sword belt from around my waist, and sets it next to his on the table. He doesn't say anything about my tears but I know he sees them. He gently peels back my cloak to look at the wound. I bite my lip to keep from making a sound. He's grimacing as he looks at it, I can smell my own blood still. “The bleeding is slowing down.” I close my eyes and I feel more tears streak down my face. “It hurts,” I gasp out and then shudder as his fingers lightly touch the wound. He reaches for a cloth, dips it into some water, and slowly wipes the area surrounding the wound. “I know it does." The pain spikes when he presses onto the wound but I know cleaning it is the only way to stave off an infection. I've lost too much blood already, and if we don't get it to stop I'll be in serious trouble. I cringe each time he touches my shoulder. "Thank the gods I heard you scream,” said Jon quietly. I open my eyes and wrap my fingers through his other hand that was resting in between us. “I don’t know how we survived. I-I mean you-you killed one of them, a White Walker. I saw it. How?” I murmur in disbelief. “It was my sword,” Jon says nodding to Longclaw. "All the other weapons shattered. But Longclaw blocked his sword." I wince when he presses harder to staunch the bleeding. “Sorry,” he mutters noticing my pained expression.  
“Maybe it’s the Valyrian Steel,” I grit out. Jon nods, “That’s what I was thinking. But there's no way for us to know for sure. I suppose Maester Aemon could write to the Citadel, but they may not even know. How could they? Everyone thinks the White Walker's are a myth." Once he's finished cleaning my shoulder he sets aside the wet bloody cloth. "I need to wrap it with linen or it could get worse." He helps me out of my armor and tunic as gently as he can. Normally I'd be embarrassed but I'm too hurt to care at this point. Then he wraps the wound tightly with a clean cloth. “There, that should feel better.” I lightly touch the top of the bandage where the wound is. The wrap should help protect it from infection and stop bleeding should it reopen. “Thank you," I said in relief. "Now let me help you.” He relents and trades places with me. I clean the dirt and blood off his face, my hands gentle as I stroke his cheeks. “We lost the dragonglass,” he mutters. I grimace and look down feeling shame. “I’m sorry, Jon. You trusted me with it and I carelessly left it behind. We only have a few daggers now.” “Lia," his voice is gentle as he stops my hands with his own. "I don’t blame you at all. There was no way we could have known what would happen.” He adds, "That they would be there." I stop the bleeding on his forehead and clean out the other cuts on him. My fingers brush his hair back from his face. “Where else does it hurt?” He flexes his arm; “I hurt my shoulder when that White Walker threw me from the roof.” I frown wishing I could help. “I don’t know how to fix that without proper herbs. Perhaps when we reach Castle Black I could find some things to help you.”  
He shrugs lightly but still winces in pain. “Just help me get out of this armor.” I do as he asks and he puts some fresh clothes on. He carefully hugs me, which I gladly return. His arms are gentle and we are both wary of our injuries. “I know this is selfish but I’m so glad you survived.” I bury my face into his chest and try to ignore the tears forming in my eyes. “I didn’t think we would. When we fought that White Walker in the hut I was ready to go. But then I pictured Rickon waiting for us to return, Sansa stuck in Winterfell with murderers, Arya, who is hopefully out there somewhere, and Bran beyond the Wall. That was what got me back to my feet.” He clutches me close and I finally let myself sob. His arms tighten around me and he rubs my back in a comforting circular motion. “When I heard you scream I charged into that hut without a moment of hesitation,” he said softly to me.  
“How did you know it was me?" "I could feel it." He pulls away to meet my eyes. "I love you Jon Snow. I would be dead so many times over if not for you.” He kisses the top of my head tenderly. “I could say the same thing. I love you too.” Jon helps me change out of my own blood soaked clothes. He tosses them aside before helping me into dry and clean ones, we find in the cabin. They're slightly too large for me but they cover me up and will keep me warm for the remainder of the journey. He brushes the hair out of my face gently. "I should check on my men. Do you want to stay here?" I shake my head quickly, not wishing to be apart. "No, I want to go with you." He presses a tender kiss to my forehead. "Alright, but you should get some rest soon." I nod relaxing into his embrace once more. We return to the deck a few moments later. Everyone else looks slightly cleaned up and one man walks around treating injuries. He has a small basket full of clean cloth and I spy some vials in there as well. Perhaps I could look through them and find something for Jon's injured shoulder. Tormund walks over to us with a grim expression on his face. “You were right. Only about 5,000 made it onto the ships. The rest are dead.” He and Jon walk around talking to the survivors on this ship. I take a seat next to Grenn and Edd along the sides. “You alright?” Green asks quietly. I stare at them for a moment before responding, “I can’t stop seeing what happened at the end.” Edd gently rubs my arm, his expression similar to my own. “I know. Me too. How can we face that now? With the few men we have?” We fall into silence thinking about his words.  
After reaching the coast we ride for Castle Black. My injury has healed well and it no longer hurts to use my arm. But I'm left with a nasty scar from the bite, it's white and puckered. Soon the iron gate is in sight and Jon leads us to it. I'm relieved to return, I hope I never come back to this side of the Wall. I stand with Karsi’s two daughters, I'm so sad that she didn't make it back to the ships. Nobody saw her die, but we all know what she is now. I promised her that her girls would be safe and I mean to keep it. Willa, her youngest, holds my hand. Her hood is pulled over her head hiding her delicate hair from sight. She's frightened without her mother but her sister and I manage to comfort her to the best of our ability. I helped Rickon and Bran when Ned died, so its not the first time I've had to do it. Snow falls heavily on us coating us in flakes, winter is surely coming now. Jon stares up at the Wall waiting for them to open the gates. They must be arguing about Jon's order. I see figures on the ramparts up top and Jon strides forward breathing deeply. I can tell he's angry and anxious from his stature. His breaths are even but his stance is rigid. What are we going to do if they don't let us in? Soon the gates are heard opening and I breathe in relief. Upon entering the tunnel, I pass the girls off to one of the women who watched them on the ships, I believe that she will take care of them like her own. How can you not? They're completely innocent.  
When I enter Castle Black, Rickon runs straight up to me. He’s taller than I am now and his curls are wilder then ever. He leaps forward into my arms causing me to stumble. “I’m glad you made it.” "Me too, Rickon," I say in relief. I'm glad that he's alright, Rickon is my whole world. I love him like I would my own brother or even a son. I've been taking care of him for years now. When Jon exits the tunnel, Rickon barrels into him as well. "I missed you, big brother." Jon's serious expression softens. "I missed you too, Rickon." They walk back over to where I'm standing. Rickon notices our expressions and all the happiness falls from his face. “What happened?” I shake my head, not wishing to discuss it with him yet. “Not now Rickon.” He lets the matter drop and returns to Pyp’s side. Jon guides me over to where Sam is. After our greeting we start to talk. Jon sadly states, “It was a failure.” Sam starts pointing out free folk walking by, “You didn’t fail him, or her. They all live because of you.” I smile at Sam for his kind words. Jon should see the goodness we did, not only the failure.  
The other Night’s Watch men stand watching the free folk with dismal looks. I knew some of them would be unhappy but they should look at the bigger picture. I'd much rather fight with the free folk then against them as the Night King's army. They all would have inevitably joined the army of the dead as we saw in Hardhome. Their army will only grow bigger. But not many saw what we did. Some are still unsure of what is truly beyond the Wall. But now I know for sure that death is all that remains. My heart clenches painfully as I think about Bran, Hodor, and the others out there. I will pray to all the gods that somehow they avoid encountering the army. Lastly, Wun Wun walks into the courtyard and all the men of the Night's Watch start to whisper to each other. Ser Alistair strides over to us just as Sam walks away to find Gilly. “You have a good heart," he says to Jon shortly. "When will it get you killed?” I stiffen at his words and I feel my hand move to rest on the hilt of my blade. How can he address his Lord Commander like that? That should be considered treason! He walks by me and inclines his head respectfully. “My Lady.” I look over at Jon worriedly after he disappears inside the castle. “Jon I…” “Don’t say anything.” He walks off leaving me alone in the snow. 

 

After a few good nights of sleep, I decide that I'm as well as I can be for my journey. I'm not completely recovered from Hardhome but I have no choice, Sansa can't stay there any longer. I dress as warmly as I can and grab my pack from where it's resting on the table. I strap my sword securely to my waist and place my bow and quiver on my back. My fingers run along the hilt and I briefly close my eyes. I'm ready to do this. I have to do this for Rickon and for Sansa. Saying goodbye to Rickon was one of the hardest things I've had to do. He's hopeful that he'll be reunited with his sister but leaving him for extended periods of time is horrible. After I exit my chamber, I walk past all of the Night’s Watch men who whisper amongst themselves. They all seem very nervous about something. None of them talk to me and avoid my gaze as I look around. The castle has been oddly subdued since we returned from Hardhome, perhaps it's just that everyone knows whats out there beyond the Wall. I walk into the library to find Jon and Sam laughing about something. They stop when they catch sight of me and both their faces turn red. What in the gods names were they whispering about? Jon's eyes rake over my clothes and weapons. “You’re leaving?” He asks, disbelief evident in his voice. “I’m riding for Winterfell today," I state firmly. "Sansa cannot wait any longer. Who knows what she could enduring at the Bolton's hands.” Sam watches us silently not wanting to interrupt. “I don’t think you should go. Stannis…” I cut him off with a wave of my hand. “Could fail. I will not leave her life to a chance. She's your sister, Jon.” Jon rubs his eyes wearily. “I will give you our best horse. Do you want to leave now?” “Yes. I must make use of daylight. I can't risk getting trapped by the snows. I already said goodbye to Rickon and the others.”  
“Let’s go,” he sighs and gets to his feet. Just before I reach for the door handle he spins me around and crushes his lips to mine. I reciprocate by wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls away and strokes my cheeks. “Please, please, be careful.” I smile and press a kiss to his cheek. “A White Walker failed to kill me. I think I can handle a few Boltons right?” We walk out together leaving behind a grinning Sam. Jon has a horse saddled with some extra supplies for me. He lifts me up into my saddle and his hands hover over mine when I close my fingers over the reigns. We say a silent goodbye with our eyes before I trot out of the southern gate.  
A snowstorm hits midway through my trip and forces me find shelter. After it passes the journey grows harder. The snow is several feet high and my horse has trouble plowing through it. At night I have to dig through the snow to find grass for him to graze. Every night I have to build a fire because if I didn't, I would surely freeze to death. I'm thankful for the blanket that I had packed. The worst parts of my days are when I do fall asleep. I’m haunted by the scenes of Hardhome and often wake up with tears frozen onto my cheeks as I remember the brutal attack.  
After another eleven days of riding, I finally see the back of Winterfell. If the weather would have been good I probably could have cut several days off my journey. The castle looks as it always has, like home. I see some smoke rising from the inside. Not as much as when we escaped but a normal amount, like if I entered Catelyn would be there to welcome me the great hall. And I know that Sansa is inside somewhere. I nearly cry with relief at the thought. I spy the flayed man banners on the battlements, it'll be tricky trying to get in. I remember Stannis's letter from his spy. The Bolton's are going to be suspicious of everybody. Because everyone knows that, the North Remembers. I wonder when Stannis will attack? I thought perhaps I would have come across his men in the forest. If he already has attacked, it obviously didn't go well considering the banners. I jump off my horse to figure out a way to sneak into the castle. I decide to hurry to the other side of the castle, but I have no chance on this side. Wintertown is where I should begin asking questions. The people there will be loyal to the Starks. Ned and Cat were always good to the people who made their homes around Winterfell. They gave them anything they needed and we often traveled to Wintertown to speak with the people who lived there. Snow falls heavier than ever forcing me to plow through the piles. The sound of other horses puts me on alert. Eight riders make a beeline for me and I recognize their armor, as that of Bolton men. I saw enough of them when I was in the south with Robb's army. I pull my bow off my back and shoot as quickly as I can. I'm in no position to hesitate now. Three arrows find their targets but my fourth misses narrowly to the left. By the time I draw another arrow I’m surrounded. One drops down from his horse and I draw my sword from it's scabbard. He has dark curly hair and fine armor. He grins nastily; his eyes raking over me. “Hello.” Something connects with the back of my skull and I blackout. 

 

At the Wall Jon argues with Ser Davos about sending men to Stannis' aid. Jon's already stretched far too thin, he doesn't have enough men to guard the Wall against the dead. How can he send anything or anyone south? With what's coming he cannot afford to lose anymore men or supplies. Lady Melisandre arrives through the southern gate on a single horse. Both Jon and Davos rush to greet her. Jon reaches out his hand to stop her horse. “Stannis?” She doesn’t respond and Ser Davos places a hand on her shoulders stopping her from entering the castle. “The Princess Shireen? Please, tell me she’s alright.” Melisandre continues to say nothing letting her hooded eyes convey the message. She walks away leaving Jon and Ser Davos staring on in horror.  
Jon sits at his desk reading messages trying not to think about Lia and her reckless mission. She's always been confident but breaking Sansa out of Winterfell is incredibly dangerous. He knows that she shouldn't have left. Jon could have gotten some gold and helped Lia hire sell swords to save her. Then she would be here with him and Rickon. If Stannis has truly failed then Lia will have a much harder time getting to Sansa. All of the messages on his desk are refusing to send aid but honestly he can’t focus on that. He buries his face in his hands thinking about the horrors that lie ahead. Hardhome comes back to him each time he relaxes. How can he defend the realm from that? How can anyone fight against that? The door bursts open causing him to look up in alarm. Olly runs in looking frazzled. “Lord Commander," he bursts out excitedly. "A wilding says they know something about your uncle. They say he’s alive!” Jon jumps to his feet brain buzzing with excitement. Uncle Benjen has been lost for several years now. He thought it was hopeless. “Olly, are you sure it’s about Benjen?” “They said he was first ranger,” Olly replies in a high pitched voice.  
Jon strides past Olly out the door. His uncle is alive! Maybe he'll know what can help get the Watch ready for the war. He's served for most of his life, if anyone would know what to do, it would be him. He carries the Stark name which could help convince the other southern houses to send aid. Jon hurries down the stairs into the courtyard, with Olly right behind him. Ser Alistair waits at the bottom of the stairs looking normally grim. “Said they saw him at Hardhome at the last full moon.” A flash of the Nigh King enters Jon's mind. “He could be lying,” Jon replies quickly. Ser Alistair nods, “He very well could be. But we thought you'd want to question him yourself. He’s over there.” He points to a small crowd of men. Jon pushes his way through them but there is no wilding man. A cross with the word ‘traitor’ written on it is all that’s in front of him. He stops dead in his tracks. He knows men don't approve of what he did. He slowly turns around to comfort them when a wave of pain and agony comes from his abdomen. He looks down to see Ser Alistair standing before him pulling out a bloodied knife from his stomach. “For the watch.” When he moves away another man takes his place.  
Three other men repeat the same phrase after they shove their daggers into his torso. “For the watch.” Finally he collapses to his knees from the pain. Jon briefly closes his eyes picturing the faces of the ones he loves most, his father, his uncle, Sam, Robb, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, Arya, and finally Lia. When his eyes open again Olly stands before him holding a dagger. Jon stares up at him his eyes pleading with the boy not to do this. Jon gasps “Olly..” Olly then shoves the dagger deep into his heart and yanks it back out. “For the watch.” Jon barely feels the pain when he collapses onto the cold ground.

 

When I come to I see a familiar grey wall in front of me. I sit up in the bed and immediately regret the decision. Pain radiates from the back of my head and I squeeze my eyes shut. I put a hand to my head feeling the tender skin. “Ow.” “Ah I wouldn’t recommend that.” I open my eyes and see a man on the other side of the room. He's pale, like most northerners with untidy black hair. “Who are you?” I ask still trying to get a bearing on my surroundings. “I should be asking you the same question. Who are you?” I look around and realize that I’m in Winterfell, Arya’s old room to be exact. It doesn't look too much different from when she left it. The man steps closer to me with his arms crossed over his chest. “I asked you a question. If you don’t answer honestly you’ll regret it.” His voice turns nasty and his lips curl.  
This man must be Ramsay Bolton, I assume. He shares features with his father. No harm in lying about who I am then. I’ll just leave out the real reason I’m here, for Sansa. “My name is Lia Lannister. My aunt, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, sent me to check on your progress here in the north in the name of my cousin King Tommen.” His eyes go as round as saucers. “Well pardon me My Lady, but why were you approaching from the north? With no guard?” My heart races and I can tell he knows when someone is lying but I have no choice but to risk it. “I couldn’t very well travel up the kingsroad so I took a ship. The riverlands are far too dangerous for me to travel through.”  
He smirks and his eyes brighten. “Hmmm." He taps his chin delicately. "You know," He pauses for a moment. "I once had an informant on all the Starks of Winterfell. He’s gone now but he described a girl with long beautiful blonde hair and striking green eyes." My heart thuds loudly in my ears. "You my dear, seem to fit that part to a ‘T’.” I suck in a breath, “I-.” He holds up his hand, “Hush my dear. You are exactly what I needed.” “What do you mean?” I ask hating the fact that my voice is so small. He reaches out and puts a hand to my face which I jerk away from. My head pounds with the movement. “My darling wife Sansa ran away from me after my crushing victory over Stannis Baratheon. You are exactly what I need to get her back.”  
“My father would never let you use me,” I snarl thinking that my name will protect me. He grins, “Your father doesn’t know you’re here. Does he?” All the blood drains from my face at his words. “But I know where my dear wife Sansa would go, to Castle Black where her bastard half brother can protect her." He pouts pushing his bottom lip out. "And someone told me that Jon Snow once loved you. I wonder how far he would go to protect you.” Suddenly Ramsay reaches for my hand and twists it around viciously. I gasp in pain but stare at him defiantly. “Jon would never let you have Sansa," I bite out at him. "He'd rather die than betray her. I'd rather die then let you have her.” His other hand strokes the side of my face. “Oh, we will see.”  
He forcefully drags me out of the bed. I resist but he’s much stronger than me. “Men," he calls out joyfully, "Take Lady Lia down to the dungeon and we can show her how we treat our criminals.” Two armed guards walk in and grip my upper arms. I thrash in their tight hands as they drag me to the dungeons. I knew exactly where we were going, Robb and I used to play hide and seek here as children. The bald one on my left slaps me with his other hand when I kick out at him. Blood wells at the side of my mouth and I spit it into the dirt. “Oh little girl you are in for treat here.” he says tossing me onto the dungeon floor. I scrape my hands and knees when I roll over which stings. I grimace as they slam the door shut leaving me in the cold darkness. 

 

Rickon wakes up to the sound of Shaggydog howling. He leans off of his bed to see what was wrong. “What is it boy?” In the distance he hears another howl. He realizes it must be Ghost. Only a dire wolf can make a sound like that. The howl sends the hair on the back of his neck on end. Rickon gets out of bed, slips into his boots, and throws on a cloak to protect against the cold. Lia told him what was out there behind the Wall. He knows that winter will be here any day know. Just as father always said. He opens the door and Shaggydog bounds out of the room. When they reach the courtyard there are a few men crouching over something. Rickon sees the corpse beneath them and screams, “NO!” He rushes forward but Ser Davos catches him by his shoulders before he could reach the body. “I’m sorry, my boy," he murmurs gently. His heart breaks at the sight of Rickon's face. HIs last brother. "He’s gone.” Rickon sobs as three men pick his brothers corpse off the blood stained ground and carefully bring it inside. Edd grabs Rickon’s arm, “Come on. We have to figure out who did this.” Anger floods his heart as he cries. Jon was one of the only people he had in this world. “I want them put to death," he snarls. "Jon gave up everything for the Night’s Watch. He didn’t deserve this.”  
Edd nods solemnly. “He was a good man, my friend.” Grenn and Pyp lay Jon’s body on the desk. Everyone in the room is crying now. Rickon paces around the room with Shaggydog. Edd runs his hand over Jon’s wounds before closing his wide dark eyes. “Thorne did this,” he mutters angrily. Everyone knew how much he hated Jon. Especially once he let the wildings through the Wall. Pyp wipes tears from his eyes. “He’ll pay for this." He angrily gestures to Jon's body, "This is treason.” Davos looks around at the sad scene, “How many people can you trust?” Grenn laughs humorlessly and looks around. “Just the men in this room.”  
Ser Davos nods, “What about the wolf? Does he know you?” Rickon steps up feeling glad to have something to do. “Ghost will trust me. I’ve known him since Jon and Robb brought all of them home years ago.” His face falls, "Now they're both gone."  
“We need all the help we can get. Best send someone with the boy. The Wall might not be safe for him anymore.” Edd stands and moves to follow Rickon when someone knocks at the door. Everyone draws their swords and Rickon even grabs Longclaw from Jon's desk. HIs hands tighten over the hilt, ready to use it. A female voice speaks up from the other side of the door. “Ser Davos?” Swords are hesitantly lowered and Grenn pulls open the door.  
Melisandre walks in and slowly approaches Jon’s body. Tears form in her eyes and Rickon angrily spits, “You didn’t even know him!” Pyp puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. “I saw him in the flames. He was fighting at Winterfell.” Ser Davos closes his eyes. “I can’t speak for your fire magic but he’s gone, My Lady.” Rickon and Edd leave to get Ghost. Rickon approaches the door Ghost is trapped behind. “Ghost?” A low whine responds. Rickon unlocks the door and Ghost walks over to him and licks his hand. “That’s a good boy. Come on lets go sit with Jon.” His voice breaks as they hurry back to the study, not wanting anyone to catch them.  
Ghost nudges Jon’s hand and cries in frustration when Jon doesn't move. He joins Shaggydog in the corner seeking his brothers comfort. They cuddle together by the fire. “Thorne would have told the others by now. It’s most likely official.” Edd scoffs, “I don’t care who commands the fucking Wall. Jon was a friend to all of us and those fuckers killed him in cold blood." His voice is hard and his eyes are bright with rage. "Now we do the same to them.” Ser Davos shakes his head. “Jon wouldn’t have wanted that. His first priority would be to protect his little brother," Davos says nodding to Rickon. "He wouldn’t want us to needlessly give our lives.” “We will fight and hopefully take those traitorous bastards with us,” Grenn says slamming his fist on the table. “We will fight but our numbers are too small," See Davos argues. He wants them all to survive. He knows that Jon deserves vengeance for what happened but they have to play it smart. "There are others who owe Jon their lives.” Rickon nods eagerly, “the free folk! Jon helped them fight the White Walkers at Hardhome. He saved thousands of lives.” Edd and Grenn decide to go and speak to the wildings about possibly getting their help.  
A knock at the door causes everyone to draw their weapons. Ghost and Shaggydog stand by the door growling menacingly. They can easily take out a dozen men on their own. “Ser Davos? We do not wish to fight you. I will allow all brothers who throw down their weapons, amnesty." Ser Alistair calls out against the door. So it seems he had taken command of Castle Black. "I will allow you, Ser Davos, to take the Stark boy back down south where you both belong.” Ser Davos looks around at the men in the room but they're eyes are bright with anger. He knows that they will not give in to Thorne. “Surrender by nightfall or this ends with all your blood,” Thorne finishes nastily. “Thank you Ser Alistair. We will discuss your terms,” See Davos replies slightly sarcastically. They hear his footsteps echo away on the wooden floors. “I will speak to Lady Melisandre," Ser Davos tells them with hope. "You haven’t seen what she can do like I have.” He still remembers the darkness he saw come out of her in that cave. Stannis never explained it; but blood magic is blood magic. He hopes she can help here. That she'll do the right thing.

Over the next few days all I know is pain. Ramsay informs me of his new title, Warden of the North now that his father has passed. Poison he says, I refuse to believe that Roose Bolton was poisoned. I know Ramsay must have killed him to gain power. Roose deserved much worse then that for killing Robb, I wish I could have killed him myself. Ramsay uses a small knife to slice up the palms of my hands whenever I refuse to answer his questions. He presses the cold metal to my cheek, “Now tell me where is my wife?” I cry out when the tip of the knife slices the side of my mouth. Blood fills my mouth and I spit it on his face. “Go to hell.” He raises his arm and hits me with the back side of his hand. If my wrists weren’t bound to the wooden beams I would have hit the ground. He's stronger then I am and he knows how to make me feel pain. I don't know why he's asking me where Sansa is. I haven't seen her for years. I assume she went to Jon at Castle Black, but she could have sought elsewhere for safety. He himself assumed she would go to the Wall.  
“Oh I’m sorry did that hurt?” I look back up at his dark evil eyes. He's smiling like this is the most enjoyable thing in the world. The sick bastard. “I killed wildings when they marched on Castle Black by the dozens. I fought an army of wights and White Walkers beyond the Wall. You..” I look him up and down. “Are not comparable.” Rage colors his eyes and he pulls his fist back to connect with my ribs. Eventually I don’t feel the pain anymore and fall back unconscious.  
When I return to consciousness I’m no longer tied to the wooden cross. My wrists are still tied to something when I try to roll over they hold me back. I close my eyes again when I hear his sick laugh. I involuntarily shudder. “It seems you are pretty resistant to that type of pain. So my men gave me another idea.” His cold hand grabs the back of my neck and forces me back down. My face is pressed into the sheets of a bed. “Without my wife I’ve been so lonely. You will do so well enough.” He yanks the dress I'm wearing up from behind me. His fingers harshly grip my skin and back. Horror crosses my face and I bite my tongue resisting the urge to cry out as he forces himself on me.

“Open the door Ser Davos. You are out of time,” Ser Alistair threatens from outside the door. All his men are prepared for a fight. The room is very quiet and every hand holds their sword tightly. “I have never been a fighter but we will not let them take Jon’s body.” Ser Davos says looking at the men in the room. Both wolves step in front of Rickon ready to attack. Ghost in particular is showing his teeth; growling viciously. Davos is sure that he wants as much vengeance as the others do. Pyp stands in front waiting for them to break down the door. He was frightened for the last battle he was in, but this time he's ready to kill. The wood cracks under the axe’s strength when just as suddenly it stops. Screams and clanging metal are heard from the courtyard. Ser Davos leads the other group onto the balcony when he's sure they're safe. Rickon grins at Tormund and Edd, as they have Ser Alistair and the others dragged away to the cells. He's holding Longclaw loosely in his fingers. Tormund joins them as they return to Jon’s body.  
Rickon pushes Jon’s hair out of his face. He can't believe that he's gone. With Bran gone beyond the Wall and Arya lost, its just him and Sansa now. He hopes that she'll get back so they can grieve together. He barely remembers his sisters as he was so young when they left. His father is only a blurry picture in his mind. He can remember the fondness of his smile but nothing more. He remembers mother and her warm hugs. He remembers when she said goodbye to him, when Bran was still unconscious. He also remembers Robb. He was tall and handsome and very brave. “How are we going to tell Lia? She’s at Winterfell saving my sister." Rickon explains quietly when he thicks about her. "She’ll be crushed. She loved him.” Ser Davos grimaces at the thought and Pyp wraps an arm around Rickon's shoulders. “We’ll all tell her together. She will always have a home here with us. We'll protect both of you.” Tormund looks at Jon’s bloody armor. “Took a lot of knives to bring him down. I’ll have men get wood for a fire. Jon would want to be burned.” Rickon looks down letting out a sob. “Someday," he begins with a shaky voice. "When we retake Winterfell for my family. I’ll bring his ashes back to our crypts. Jon is a Stark and deserves to rest by my father.” Grenn smiles and pats Rickon on the back gently. “I think Jon would really appreciate that Rickon.” Rickon smiles sadly. “I know he would.”  
They stand by as Lady Melisandre washes Jon’s body. Tormund rests a hand on Rickon’s shoulder with a nod. The stab wounds on his torso make him cringe. Ghost sits at Jon’s feet waiting for his master to awaken. They watch in silence as she begins chanting in another unfamiliar language. She drops some of his hair into the fire and then washes it. Rickon resists a smile. Lia would tell him to cut his hair because it's way too long. When disappointment crosses Melisandre’s face Tormund makes a sound of disgust and leads Rickon out of the room. He shouldn't have allowed the boy to get his hopes up. He knows no one can raise the dead but the White Walkers. Everyone else slowly follows them out of the room with sad faces. Davos leaves last only having Ghost stay in the room with Jon's body.  
Jon’s eyes suddenly flash open and he gasps for breath. His breaths are ragged and uneven. Ghost nuzzles his muzzle into his hand crying in joy. Suddenly Ser Davos runs into the room with disbelief on his face. His eyes stare at Jon as he sits up breathing heavily. Jon looks down at his bare chest and runs a hand lightly over the cuts on his torso in confusion. He stumbles off of the desk and Ser Davos catches him and wraps a cloak around his naked body. “Easy there,” Davos murmurs and helps Jon sit down in one of the chairs. Jon looks up to see Melisandre in the doorway, her eyes wide as well. “What do you remember?” Ser Davos asks gently. Jon closes his eyes and catches his breath. His face twisted in confusion. “They stabbed me." he gasps out. "Ser Alistair, the other men, and Olly…" He gently touches the wound at his chest, "he put a knife in my heart.” Jon shakes his head and his voice cracks each time he speaks. “I shouldn’t be here. I should be dead.”  
“The Lady brought you back.” She kneels down in front of him eagerly. “After they stabbed you, what did you see? Where did you go?” Her face is bright with excitement. She never though to have this kind of power. He blinks a few times, “Nothing.” He shakes his head visibly frightened. “Nothing at all.” She begins to rave about some prophecy until Ser Davos asks her to leave. He grabs a nearby stool and sits in front of Jon after Melisandre leaves the room. “This is fucking mad. How do you feel about it?” “I did what I thought was right and they killed me for it.” A few tears drop down his cheeks. “Now I’m back but I don’t know why.” Davos shakes his head. “I don’t know either but why should it matter? Now you can continue to fight.” Jon closes his eyes letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. “I failed at my job. I don’t know what to do now.”  
He puts his armor back on with Ser Davos’s help. Together they walk outside to face the others. Rickon drops the pack he was holding and sprints up the stairs. He runs into Jon’s awaiting arms. “You’re alive! I’m so glad you’re back! I love you, Jon!” Jon chuckles and returns the hug. He feels slightly more normal with Rickon around. “I love you too little brother,” he murmurs affectionately. After pulling apart, Jon looks at the rest of the people gathered in the courtyard; they all look at him in awe. Tormund approaches him. “They think you’re a god.” Jon blinks a few times and shakes his head. "I'm not a god." Tormund laughs loud enough to fill the courtyard. “I know that. I’ve seen your junk, much too small for someone divine.” Jon lets out a chuckle and they embrace. He's glad that Tormund came and helped protect his little brother while he was gone. Edd, Grenn, and Pyp all greet him next; happily hugging and joking around. 

Ramsay leaves me locked in a chamber at all times of the day. I can guess that this chamber is in the guest wing of the castle. My old chamber is on the other side. I try and pick the lock on the door but fail miserably. There isn't much I can use to break the lock. All that is in the small room is a bed, chamber pot, mirror, and a tiny window. The window has a view of the fields outside of the castle, which are covered in blankets of snow. I cannot even remember how many days I’ve been here. I hope Sansa made it to safety, wherever that may be. I doubt she even knew that Jon is Lord Commander at Castle Black. She must be safe, otherwise she would have been dragged back here. I wouldn’t wish this fate on my worst enemy.  
I often look at my reflection in the mirror a servant brought me. I have varying colors of bruises that flower all over my body. I can tell I have cracked ribs just by the shaky breaths I take and stabbing pains in my side. I try not to make it worse but they won't heal properly unless a Maester looks at it. So I do my best to keep them healing. My arms are covered in gashes in different states of healing. My non-dominant hand has most of the skin flayed away on the fingers. That was the most painful experience I have ever endured. I managed to wrip part of the sheets so I could wrap it. My screams surely would have woken the castle when he was slicing my fingers. No one came to help. I didn’t think they would. But I believe that the skin will grow back in time.  
My face has large purple bruises on my jaw and right eye. The cut over my lip will surely scar and still bleeds if I rub it with my hands. The sight of my neck shows bruises and bite marks, and I'm ashamed of them. I can't even protect myself when he forces himself on me. The only scars on my body not from Ramsay is the scar on my left shoulder where the wight bit me at Hardhome, the scar on my throat from the guard who attacked me during the king's visit, and the faded ones on my palms from the assassins blade. In my nightmare’s I always find myself trapped in that burning hut alone. With a wight ravaging my neck and a White Walker bearing down on me with his icy blade.  
Meals are brought to me three times a day. It's always a decent amount of food. Ramsay always tells me, “I need you healthy otherwise you’ll wither away and that’s no fun.” At first I refused to eat but then when Ramsay visited me I had no strength to fight back. I’m still proud that the reason he decided to flay my hand was because I took him off guard and broke his nose. There is still a stain from his blood on the stones of the room. If only I would have hit him harder I might have had a chance to escape from this hell. Now he’s more wary of my skills and usually restrains me.  
When a maid comes in to clean up the space she refuses to speak to me. No matter how much I beg, threaten, or bribe. I even played the Lannister card. I used my the words, ‘A Lannister always pays their debts.’ But she barely looked at me. She only patted my arm sympathetically before locking me in once again. Ramsay comes to my chamber that night as usual. After raping me he takes a knife and cuts off a chunk of my golden hair. He smiles and strokes it, “Thank you my dear. I will put it to good use.” I touch my uneven hair self-consciously after he leaves. What does he want with it?

Jon makes the hard decision to have the people responsible for his murder executed. All his advisors agree immediately. They all know that their actions were treason. The law says so. Ghost sits with him before the execution. Jon mostly wants to be alone. The only person he wants to talk to is hundreds of leagues away at their former home. Jon hopes that Lia has found Sansa by now. Maybe they’re on their way back and they can leave this place together. He isn't sure where they could go, most of the country is still at war. Perhaps across the sea where no one would know who they were. The thought brings a smile to his face. Maybe he and Lia can finally be happy. With Rickon and Sansa safe they could lead good lives in Essos. He wouldn't have to worry about the Night King and the dead anymore. A knock at the door disturbs him forcing his lips back into a frown. “It’s time.” Edd and Pyp stand waiting for him in the doorway. He grabs Longclaw from his desk and follows them to the courtyard. All the Night’s Watch men and the free folk are gathered. Jon feels their eyes watching his every move while he walks up the wooden stairs to where his betrayers stand with their hands bound with rope and nooses around their necks. He knows that people are still in shock about how he came back. He's in shock too.  
Jon looks at all four of his killers faces. He still finds it hard to believe that they would stoop to this level, to treason. Especially after what happened to Lord Commander Mormont back at Craster's Keep beyond the Wall. Olly and the other two look away from Jon's hard gaze, but Ser Alistair stares right back at him. “If you have any last words you wish to say. Say them now,” Jon says after taking a few deep breaths. His father always gave a man time to speak and he will do the same. The first one struggles in his bonds; his eyes wide in fear. “You shouldn’t be alive! It’s not right.” Jon looks up and firmly says, “Neither was killing me but you did that anyway.” He takes a step forward to the next man waiting for him to speak his last words. He asks for a simple letter to his mother in White Harbor, which Jon decides to grant.  
Jon steps up to Ser Alistair, “I had to make a choice about betrayal. If had to go back and decide again. I would make the same decision.” “I’m sure you would,” Jon replies stiffly. “I gambled and I lost. Now I get to die at peace. But you, Lord Snow, have to continue to fight in the wars to come.” Finally Jon steps up to Olly. Olly’s face is contorted in anger as he looks down at Jon. Lia told him not to trust him, and it seems he should have listened. Jon steps away and draws Longclaw from it's sheath. His hands wrap tightly around the wolf's head hilt. Once again he feels every eye on him as he breathes heavily. He swings his sword up and cuts the rope without hesitation. All four men drop and gag until they stop breathing.  
Edd stands at the stairs waiting for Jon. “We should burn their bodies.” Jon looks at him blankly. “You should,” he says pointedly and he takes off the cloak from around his shoulders and places it gently in Edd’s arms. Edd looks down at it confused. “What should I do with this?” Jon shrugs, “Wear it, destroy it. I don’t care. You have Castle Black.” Jon doesn’t wait for his response and walks away with Rickon. “My watch has ended,” he says firmly as he passes other men.  
Jon sits with Rickon in his room after packing some of his things up. He's dressed in different clothes. Ones that aren't black. “What do we do now?" Rickon asks softly. "We can’t leave yet, Lia will come back to Castle Black.” Jon sighs closing his eyes; hating the fact that she's not here. “I know. I should have just gone with her," he says rubbing his forehead. "Who knows where she is now.” Edd comes in and argues with Jon about leaving the Night's Watch. Rickon sits by silently listening to them. He's glad Jon gets to leave with them. He's ready to go. A horn blast stops the pair immediately. "It could be Lia with Sansa!" Rickon beams excitedly. The brothers share a look of happiness before leaving the room with Edd on their heels. “OPEN THE GATE!”  
Jon and Rickon stand on the balcony seeing two strangers and a familiar head of red hair. The girl slowly turns around and Jon drops his hands from the railing when he realizes that its Sansa who stares back at them. She's pale, thin, with messy hair, and much older then he remembers. She has cuts and bruises on her face with dark bags beneath her eyes. Edd looks at Jon and Rickon’s expressions confused, as he has no idea who these people are. They both start to walk down the steps still in shock. They stop only a few feet from her. When her eyes catches them she stops moving. Sansa rushes forward into Jon’s arms and he catches her, holding her up in the air. Jon lets her go and she starts to cry at the sight of her little brother. “Rickon is that you? You’re so tall now.” He smiles in disbelief. “Yeah its me.” They meet in a tearful embrace oblivious to everyone staring at them.  
After sharing greetings with the two people who rescued Sansa, the Stark family retreats to Jon’s chamber alone. Sansa happily greets the two direwolves still saddened by the loss of Lady nearly six years ago. Maybe Lady would have protected her from Joffrey and Ramsay. They all have bowls of soup in front of them. Jon watches Sansa in sadness, he can't even fathom what she's been through. “This is good soup. Almost as good as Nan’s kidney pie.” Sansa smiles when she looks up. Jon and Rickon laugh. “We never should have left Winterfell. We would still be a family.” Rickon says quietly. Sansa sets her bowl down, “I wish we could go back to that day we left. I want to scream at myself not to go. I was such an idiot.” Rickon cuts in, “How could we have known what would happen?” Sansa apologizes for her treatment of Jon all those years ago. He pointedly looks away, “We were only children.” “I was awful and you know it.” She shoots back at him. Jon laughs, “You were at times awful. Granted I was always sulking in the corner while the rest of you guys played.” Sansa laughs at the memory. “Can you forgive me?” Jon shakes his head, “Sansa there's nothing to forgive.” She surprises him by drinking some of his ale causing her to cough at the bitter taste.  
Rickon drums his fingers on the table impatiently. “Why isn’t Lia with you?” He finally blurts out the thought thats been bothering him since she walked through the gate. Sansa turns to him with a confused expression. “Lia is still alive?” Jon and Rickon share a look of worry. “She brought me here after we escaped Winterfell," Rickon explains. "When we received news you were at Winterfell she rode out to rescue you and bring you here.” Sansa brings her hand to her mouth. “Theon helped me escape just after Stannis was defeated. I never saw Lia.” Jon and Rickon’s faces fall. “Lia should have been back by now then.” Sansa watches them sadly and asks, “where will you go now?” Jon turns to her surprised, “Where will we go. I’m going to protect you now Sansa. Rickon and I both will. We’re family.” He laughs and cracks a smile. “Or fathers ghost will come back and kill me again.” He jokes lightly.  
She smiles, “Where will we go?” She emphasizes the word we. “We can’t stay here much longer. Rickon and I were only waiting for you and Lia. We need to go south at any rate.” Sansa nods not quite understanding their fear growing beyond the Wall. Jon only told her that they exist and she knows he wouldn't lie, not about something like that. “Only one place we can go then," she states clearly. "Home.” Jon’s gaze whips over to meet hers. “I don’t think the Boltons would take that very well." He smirks while shaking his head. "Excuse me, Lord Bolton, we would like to come home now. Get out.” Rickon laughs into his bowl of soup, almost knocking it over. Seriously Sansa continues, “We take it back from them.” Rickon and Jon share a look. “I don’t have an army, Sansa,” Jon tries to explain. “We can get help from the loyal northern banner men and your army of wildings.”  
“Free folk,” Rickon cuts in. “They’re called free folk.” "They're not my army," Jon states quickly. Sansa spends the next twenty minutes trying to convince them to agree with her. “Winterfell is our home, and Arya’s, and Bran’s. Wherever they are. It belongs to our family.” Jon raises his voice starting to get annoyed. “I’m tired of fighting. It’s all I’ve done since I left home." The battle of the Castle Black and Hardhome flash in his mind. "You haven’t seen what I have,” he finishes softly. Sansa is undeterred by his words. “If we don’t retake the north. None of us will be safe. I want you both to help me. But I can go do it myself if I have to.” Rickon stands feeling protective of his sister. “I’ll go with you.” Sansa smiles and grabs her little brothers hand. She can hardly believe that he's here. All the reports told her that Bran and Rickon were long dead. Theon telling her the truth was the best news she'd received in years. Now Brienne has seen Arya, Sansa has more hope then she's ever had since father was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Jon stands behind them still skeptical about her idea. 

 

For dinner they all sit at a long table in a different room. Sansa’s companions and Jon’s friends join them. Sansa stares at the food strangely. She has only ever eaten the best food. Even when she was a prisoner in King's Landing she was fed well by the best cooks. “Its better than it looks,” Rickon points out, happily eating his own. He's used to eating the food here now. She smiles politely and takes another bite, trying not to grimace in disgust. Her sworn shield Brienne, is also unsure of the food and of the strange red headed wilding staring at her across the table. Edd notices Tormund's glances and awkwardly looks back at his plate, trying not to snort in laughter. Grenn and Pyp sit at the end with Rickon, they're the only ones chatting happily, like at any normal meal they have. A man comes in and walks up to Jon. “A letter for you Lord Commander,” he says bowing his head in respect at Jon. Jon stares at his outstretched hand; “I’m not Lord Commander anymore.” He points out but he takes the message anyway. He looks at the seal and recognizes the flayed man of the Bolton’s. His eyes look up at Sansa. She nods understanding who it must be from. She knows Ramsay would find out where she went. He's the one who told her about Jon. He swallows thickly and rolls open the message to read.  
As soon as the paper is unrolled an all too familiar chunk of blonde hair falls onto the table in front of him. Everyone stares at him silently. He takes a deep breath, looks at Sansa once more, and begins to read aloud;

“To the Bastard Jon Snow, you have allowed wildings past the Wall onto my land. You have betrayed your own people and you have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine Bastard, come and see. I have defeated the great Stannis Baratheon. His head is on a pike outside my gate, come and see, bastard. Your lovely Lady Lia is in my dungeon.” Jon looks up in alarm at Sansa and the others and holds out the piece of hair with shaking hands. “If you do not believe me I sent you a piece of her unique hair as proof. The hair on her head matches the hair on her cunt, as you must know." Anger coils in his stomach at his words. "She has the golden hair of a Lannister and bleeds the same red that is on their banners. I want my bride back. Send her to me bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wilding lovers. Refuse me and I will ride north and slaughter every wilding man, woman, and child living under your security.” Tormund bristles at his threats. “I will make you watch as I skin them.” He stops reading out loud only scanning the rest. The letter is cruel and obviously meant to scare them. Sansa stares at him with a hard gaze. “Go on,” she says cooly. Jon rolls the note shut and drops it on the table, wanting to spare the others the details. “It’s just more of the same.." he says offhandedly. His thoughts immediately go to Lia and the words written about her.  
Sansa reaches over and snatches the letter out from under Jon's hands. “I will make you watch as my men take turns raping your sister and your lover Lia. Then I will make you watch as I feed her to my hounds. I will then gouge out your eyes and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see, bastard." She takes a sharp breath. "Signed Ramsay Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.” She blinks rapidly and sets the letter back down on the table. 

 

Jon looks up at Sansa grimly. “Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.” “His father is dead. Ramsay must have killed him and his wife and new son," Sansa states firmly. She knew he would. Ramsay wouldn't want anyone to try and usurp his place. "And now he has Lia.” Her voice shakes but her eyes are bright with anger. She doesn't want Ramsay to ever touch another member of her family and Lia was on her way to rescue her. She hates the guilt blooming in her chest. Jon buries his face in his hands, thinking about what Lia must be enduring at this psycho's hands. “How many men does he have in his army?” Tormund asks Sansa after looking at Jon's crushed expression. “I heard him say 5,000 once,” Sansa replies thinking back to before the battle against Stannis. Jon quickly looks at Tormund. “How many men do you have?” He asks desperately. “That can fight? 2,000. The others are only children and elderly we brought back.”  
Jon looks to Sansa and Rickon. He can't force them to do anything, the north is theirs, not his. Sansa speaks up desperately trying to convince him. “Northern families will fight for us if we ask. We are the children of the last true Warden of the North. People were loyal to father. They will be loyal to us.” Jon sits silently staring at the blonde hair in front of him. Sansa grabs his hand to regain his attention. “A monster has taken our home,” Rickon cuts in angrily. How can Jon not immediately rush out to rescue Lia? It's what she would do for him, he knows without a doubt. “Would you really leave Lia with him? After everything she’s done for you and for our family?" Everyone's eyes move to Rickon surprised at his outburst. He's usually generally quiet. "Lia helped save Bran from an assassin, rode with my mother to King's Landing, helped Robb govern the North and rode south with his army, helped Bran and I escape Winterfell after Theon took it, brought me here, went to King's Landing to meet with her true family to help the watch, defended this castle when it was attacked, and fought against the army of the dead with you." Jon's friends nod along with him. They all know Lia is a loyal person and none of them want to stand by as she's tortured. "She has given up everything for our family," His eyes move to Jon. "And she loves you Jon. More then anything.” Jon stares at his brother wordlessly, his mouth open slightly. Sansa nods at Rickon, thankful for her baby brother. She knows that is exactly what needed to be said. She had no idea Jon and Lia loved each other, but she was so clueless when she was a child. Now she remembers the awkward glances when one thought the other wasn't looking and whispers they shared, it all makes sense now why Lia was so sad when everyone left. Sure she was going to miss her and Arya but it was Jon who really broke her heart. Sansa feels guilty that she didn't even notice and didn't comfort her. “We have to go back and save our home and Lia,” Sansa finally adds. Jon nods his head and straightens his back. “You’re right. I refuse to let the Bolton's take our home and Lia away from us. Let's retake the North.”


	10. Chapter 10

While Jon is out with Tormund making plans for their army, Sansa goes to Molestown to speak with Petyr Baelish. She received his letter and rage filled her more then ever before. How dare he try and speak to her after selling her to Ramsay like common cattle? She wants to know why. She thought he wanted to protect her? Brienne accompanies her to the ruined tavern and the conversation is rather unpleasant. Sansa blames Littlefinger for selling her off to the Boltons. He tries to defend himself but she refuses to believe that Baelish didn’t know how cruel Ramsay was. She mistakenly let it slip that Lia was being held at Winterfell by Ramsay. Not realizing that he could do anything with that information. After he leaves, Sansa returns with Brienne to Castle Black. Brienne would have cut Littlefinger down if Sansa would have asked. She wanted to, so bad. Littlefinger rides back to Moat Callin and sends a raven to someone who could be very interested with the news he received. No one will stop him now, his plan is an intricate one. All he has to do is wait for Sansa to ask for aid. That will be one of the final points and she will ask for aid, he knows her better than she knows herself. With her as Lady of Winterfell he'll gain even more power. This plan has been years in the making.  
Ramsay comes into my chamber looking particularly gleeful. “I just sent the most wonderful letter, my dear Lia.” I raise an eyebrow at him but say nothing, I don't have the energy to respond. He comes up behind me and grips my hair tightly in his hand. I resist the urge to cry out but a groan escapes my lips. “Aren’t you going to ask me who I sent it to?” “No.” Ramsay growls and throws me onto the bed. “I sent it to your dear Lord Commander, Jon Snow." My heart skips a beat at the thought of Jon, I miss him so much. "He has my wife.” I laugh humorlessly as I push myself back up onto my elbows. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Castle Black is a good place for Rickon and Sansa to be, they'll be safe from Ramsay there. That is one of the few places he can't touch them. The north respects the Night's Watch and wouldn't stand by if Ramsay attacked the Wall, no matter how much they fear him. "He won’t let you have Sansa," I hiss at him. "No matter how cruel your words were.” Ramsay's expression darkens and he backhands me. The blow is hard and I roll over onto the bed, my head striking the wooden post. “Ah," he pouts. "I thought the bastard loved you?” I look away but his fingers painfully grip my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes are wild and I watch his lip turn up in a smirk. “No matter. You don’t need him. I will keep you very busy,” he says in his cruel voice as he forces me back down onto the bed.  
Back at Castle Black, Jon points to a map of the North. Planning a war isn't going to be easy. He's ready to fight for Lia and for his home, but the situation is grim. “We cannot defend the north against the walkers and the south against the Boltons.” He angrily throws a marker aside, and he hears it roll across the floor. “We need more men,” he growls. His thoughts are always on Lia. The way Sansa describes Ramsay Bolton, makes him shiver. It pains him to think about what she's enduring at his hands, he wishes it was him captured instead of her. Davos rubs his chin and speaks tearing Jon from his thoughts. “Other then the Boltons and the Starks, the most powerful houses in the north are the Karstarks and the Umbers." His frown deepens as he moves more war pieces around on the board. Jon knows Davos isn't a warrior but he's clever and knows about tactics from his service to Stannis. "Both those houses have already declared for Ramsay," he explains quietly. "You need to reach out to the other houses before they too move to support the Bolton's.” Sansa looks up from the map, her mind buzzing with what she remembers learning from her father. He didn't speak much about northern politics to her and Arya but she learned nonetheless. “The Karstarks didn’t know they had another choice. We could send an envoy to them.” Ser Davos looks at Sansa awkwardly. He doesn't want to tear down her hopes, but he understands their motivations. “They know that your older brother Robb, beheaded their father for treason.”  
Sansa leans back and cocks her head to the side. In the back of Jon's mind he realizes just how much she looks like her mother at this moment. The women who hated him so much. “How well do you know the Northern houses, Ser Davos?” He sits back down in one of the wooden chairs set up around the table. “I fear not that much, my lady.” “My father used to say that the North was much different than the South. More loyal and more cautious,” Sansa says thinly. She isn't sure why this man is one of Jon's closest advisors. She doesn't understand what he sees in him. “I don’t know the North but I do know men," See Davos explains lightly. "They fight for their homes and their families. The other houses are frightened of the Boltons.” See Davos says as respectfully as he can. "Fear is one of the most common ways to rule over people. You don't remember the Mad King's rule. He used fear and the entire realm suffered from it." Jon returns his gaze to the map trying to decide what to do. “There are more than these houses. Mormont, Glover, and Hornwood…” His fingers moves along the north. Sansa proudly says, “The North remembers. They know the Stark name. They will risk their lives for us, the Starks.” Davos nods thoughtfully. “I understand, my lady. But Jon doesn’t have the Stark name.” Jon rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He always hated being a Snow. It was always his dream to be legitimized as a Stark. To truly be brothers with Robb. To be enough for Lia. Sansa frowns looking clearly offended by him. “No, but Rickon and I are Starks.”  
Jon stares at her in surprise when she continues. “Jon is every bit Ned Starks son as Rickon and I are. The Tully’s aren’t northern but they will support us without a doubt.” “The Tully’s still have an army? I thought they were wiped out with your brothers forces at the Red Wedding,” Ser Davos asks in shock. Sansa smiles feeling proud of her mother's uncle, he may be their best chance. “Our uncle Brynden the Blackfish has reformed the Tulley force and taken Riverrun back from the Frey's.” Rickon frowns at his sister across the table. That is incredible news for them. “How do you know that?” “Ramsay received a raven before I escaped Winterfell,” she lies easily. Brienne's eyes meet hers across the table but doesn't divulge her secrets. She wishes to keep her meeting with Baelish a secret and as her sworn sword Brienne will keep all her secrets. She wishes she would have accepted Brienne's pledge the first time. Ser Davos eagerly nods, “That is very good news. The Blackfish is a great warrior, legendary even. His support could mean everything to us." He points back to the map. "With him and a few more houses we may stand a chance against Ramsay.”  
The next day everyone prepares to ride out of Castle Black. Jon no longer wears black, instead he dons the new cloak Sansa made for him and Rickon does the same. He's dressed very similarly to what his father used to wear. All the new clothes don the direwolf sigil of their house. He's dressed in more traditional northern armor. He hasn't worn anything like it since before he left for the Wall. Jon and Rickon say goodbye to their friends at the Night’s Watch. Grenn hugs Jon first. “You be careful out there, Jon. We’ll miss you.” Jon pats his back but a small part of him wishes he could stay with his friends, but he has to save Lia. “I should be saying the same thing to you. Be safe here.” Pyp hugs him next. “Enjoy the big world out there, go see it for me." Jon nods returning the hug with one arm. "I'll try. You'll help Edd won't you?" Pyp chuckles and places his hand onto his heart. "Of course. Grenn and I have his back here." The smile falls off his face. “Save Lia. If I didn’t have my vows I would go with you. I owe her my life after the battle with the free folk.” Jon nods confidently, “I will do everything I can to save her.” Pyp smiles, "I believe you." Edd steps up, and Jon chuckles looking around at his soon to be former home. As a boy he was so excited to join, but he was disappointed when he arrived. He came to think of this place as home, but that was before he died here. Now it only has a terrible aura to him, the same feeling as when he first got stabbed. Just thinking about it makes his wounds hurt. “Don’t destroy it while I’m gone.” Edd looks around thinking about how much this place will be different without Jon. “I’ll try not to let it go down, but jus because you asked,” he adds with a grin. They hug and Jon says, “I’ll write to you after we take back Winterfell. I will send men and supplies here if I can.” Edd claps him on the back “Good luck. Just don’t die again. We still need you for what lies ahead....” He trails off but everyone understands what he's referring to. Jon mounts his horse in between Sansa and Rickon. Together all three of them lead the way out of Castle Black. He never thought he would ever get to leave Castle Black again. Now he's free of his vows and can fight against those who've wronged his family, and for Lia.  
They join the camp of the free folk in the Gift after Sansa bids farewell to Brienne. Her mission is a sensitive one, and if she's to have enough time to make it to the riverlands, she had to leave as soon as possible with Pod. They need the Tulley support to take back Winterfell, it's their only chance. If the Blackfish supported Robb, why wouldn't they support her and Rickon? They are Catelyn's children too. Jon and Tormund stand before the other free folk leaders. “We agreed to fight for you. But you don’t want us to fight White Walkers and the army of the dead like the deal says.” Another agrees, “This isn’t our fight Tormund. Why involve yourself?” Tormund motions to Jon, ready to defend him. “If it weren’t for him. None of us would even be here. We would be part of that army of the dead and you all know it.” They argue back and forth for a few minutes. Sansa, Rickon, and Ser Davos stand nearby awkwardly not knowing what to say, all thinking it's best they don't get involved.  
“Aye you will die out here, even if we lose,” Jon says crossing his arms, he's ready to tell these people the hard truth. “Those other houses, they know you’re here. After they finish with me, they’ll come for you, even the women and the children," Jon says looking around at the leaders gathered. "This Ramsay Bolton is a cruel man. He captured my friend Lia." His voice cracks when he says her name. He tries to remember the last time they saw each other just before she left, she was so confident she would be successful. "The girl who fought beside us at Hardhome. You remember her?” They all shift on their feet some avoiding eye contact with him. “Aye, pretty lass. She brought Karsi’s daughters to the Wall,” one man finally responds. Jon looks them in the eyes. “He’s torturing her and he’ll do the same to all of you unless we stop him. We need to beat him now if all of us are going to survive to fight what's out there.” Tormund watches the others expressions and steps in. “The crows killed him because he defended all of you. He died for us. If we do not help him now, we are cowards." His voice is stern but passionate. "And if that is true, we deserve to be the last of our kind, the last of the free folk.”  
After a few moments of silence, Wun Wun gets to his feet and nods his head at Jon. “Snow.” Relief overcomes Jon when he does this. A giant will certainly help morale for his men. He remembers watching the giants during the battle at the Wall. The other leader marches up to Jon and holds out his hand in friendship. Jon takes it and smiles graciously. “Are you sure they’ll come?” Jon asks Tormund quietly after the free folk leaders had walked away. “If they shook on it. They will do it. Us free folk take these things seriously. Not like the southern oath breakers.” Jon returns to the others smiling slightly, “It’s a start.” Rickon turns to Sansa still unsure about her idea. “Do you think our uncle will come to our aid?” “I hope so." She replies softly to him. She hates sending Brienne away. Having her around is comforting. She trusts her brothers but she trusts Brienne more. Brienne saved her in those woods, she followed her even after Sansa stupidly said no to her protection. "He supported Robb when he rode South. I don’t know why he wouldn’t do the same for us. We're his grand niece and nephew just as Robb was.” 

Jamie Lannister arrives at the siege of Riverrun and is disgusted by the Frey soldiers and their actions. They sorely needed his Lannister reinforcements. He can hardly call this a siege. There's no formation, no siege weaponry, and no trenches. The Blackfish could have probably come out here in the night and destroyed them. He then watches two Frey men hold Edmure with a knife to his throat as they shout up at the castle. He looks like he's a homeless man. He's got a beard and looks like he's covered in dirt. The Frey's obviously haven't been treating him well. Jamie ridicules the Frey commanders once he's had enough. “Lothal is it?” He asks in distaste after approaching them. “Ser Jamie, I didn’t know you were coming.” They both look like animals the moment you catch them when you hunt. Jamie looks around smirking slightly at their disarray. “That’s because you have no perimeter. You just let 8,000 armed men into your camp.” Bronn chuckles with his hand on the hilt of his sword. “If we weren’t friends we would be fucking you in the ass right now.” Several of the Lannister men laugh around him. Lothal gapes at his words, clearly offended. “Have Lord Edmure bathed, fed, and get him some bloody shoes,” Jamie snaps at him. Another Frey shoves Lothal out of the way. “Edmure is our prisoner. He belongs to House Frey.”  
Jamie looks him up and down without much interest. He's a small greasy man, and Jaime doubts he'd have problem cutting him down, even with one hand. “House Frey has pledged loyalty to House Lannister. Only a fool would make such threats and not have the skills or guts to back it up.” He holds his flesh hand out for an example. “Here I’ll show you. Say, I threaten to hit you if you don’t shut up, but you kept talking. What do you think I would do?” The Frey man shakes his head angrily and takes a step forward, the mud squelching under his boot. “I don’t give a bloody rats…” He is interrupted by Jamie backhanding him. The blow sends Lothal to his knees. HIs brother stares on in shock. “I’m here on King Tommen’s command to take back Riverrun. Do as I say or you’ll take Lord Edmure’s place.” He snarls out. They scurry off to do his bidding as Jamie turns to Bronn. “Get word to Ser Brynden. I wish to talk.” Bronn jests for a moment but does as he's told.  
Jamie parleys with Brynden with no luck. They insult each other as he expected. He refuses to surrender his home and the long siege will continue. Jamie cannot blame him for refusing. He wouldn't want to give up Casterly Rock against an invading force. He would die to protect his ancestral home. But he wants this siege to be done with. He should be in King's Landing protecting Tommen and Cersei from those faith maniacs. He should have cut off that High Sparrow's head when he had a chance. How dare they march Cersei naked through the streets. They have no decency and he can't wait to see them all dead, which they will die. A Lannister always pays their debts.

Back at Winterfell I sit in my chamber slowly pulling a piece of wood loose from the floor under the bed. I plan on using the nails to pick the lock on that damn door. I’ve been stuck here for nearly seven months by my count but I could be wrong. By now Sansa should have reached Jon and Rickon, if thats where she chose to flee. I wish I could have been there for the reunion. I haven’t seen her in six years, I wondered if I'd ever see her again. Being back at Winterfell makes me miss all the Starks more than ever. It makes me remember when we were happy, all those years ago. I wish I could’ve said goodbye to Ned, Cat, and Robb. Their deaths still pain me all these years later, Robb's most of all. Part of me wishes I could have fought and died by his side. He was my best friend and he's gone now. Could I have protected him from the blow? Maybe I would have been suspicious of the Frey's and Boltons. I still pray for Arya if I can even call it prayer. I know she’s alive out there somewhere, she has to be. Someday she’ll return, and I only hope I'm alive to see her again. But considering my circumstances now, it doesn't look good for me. I don't think I'll survive Ramsay, at least not much longer. I hope Arya is safe and away from our enemies, but we have so many. Nowhere is truly safe for any of us with the White Walker's coming. My thoughts are also often with Bran and his companions. After seeing the army of the dead I regret letting Bran go beyond the Wall more then anything. It was a foolish decision and one that probably got all of them killed. Who cares about some three-eyed raven? Bran belongs with his family, with me. Where he would be safe.  
My lip has a permanent scar where Ramsay cut me. It stands out slightly against my pale white skin. The rest of my body is covered in other scars from Ramsay’s torture. He knows exactly what he's going to do each time he enters my chamber. I've been beaten, whipped, stabbed, and burned all in the last couple of days. Every time I touch the scar on my shoulder I remember Hardhome and its horrors. I hope that Jon and the Night’s Watch honor the deal to protect the free folk. Those children don’t deserve the fate of a sword at the hands of anyone, especially Ramsay. I'm sure he knows that they're in the gift by now. He's probably biding his time, waiting to ride north to slaughter them all, even though they are innocent. I wish I could be stronger and stop him from hurting people, but I can't even stop him when he rapes me each night. Sometimes I wish I could end my suffering. All this pain is not worth it. But I continue to have hope that I'll get out of this hell eventually, hope is all I have left now.  
Jon, Rickon, and Sansa first visit Bear Island to request aid. The Mormont's have always been loyal and true to the Stark's. Everyone agreed it would be the best place to start. They each bow to Lady Mormont, a girl of ten. She has brown hair and pale skin, she looks nothing like her uncle, Jon muses to himself. “Welcome to Bear Island.” She says in her young but clear voice. Jon and Sansa begin with flattery but she cuts them off, not wishing to waste time. “Enough of that. What do you want?” Jon mentions the letter she sent Stannis. “I remember the letter," she cuts in before he finishes. "Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark,” she remarks proudly. "What about it?" Jon asks for her aid watching as Lyanna consults with her advisors. She cocks her head to the side. “As far as anyone should see it, you are a Snow and Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is it Lannister? I’ve heard both." Sansa bristles, clearly angry at her insult. "I've always done what I had to do in order to survive. I am and I always will be a Stark." She states proud and firm. Lyanna rolls her eyes at Sansa's comeback. "I wish to speak to the only true Stark in this room. Lord Rickon.”  
Rickon awkwardly looks at Jon and Sansa who motion for him to step forward. He's never had to do anything like this before. Lia spoke with Stannis for him. He has no cares for politics. “I’m Rickon Stark," he begins awkwardly. "Your house was loyal to mine for a 1,000 years. Why would you allow your loyalty to waver when times are rough?" The muscles in his stomach are tight. He didn't think he would have to address anyone. Sansa and Jon are far better at this. Lia tried her best to teach him all the political correctness and manners but with everything that happened at Castle Black she was always busy. He knows that Sansa and Jon are counting on him now, and he swallows his fears and tries to steady his voice. Without men they'll never be able to return home. They'll never get Lia back, and she's more a mother to him then his ever could be. "My family must retake the north. Surely you know that?” Lyanna smiles and he's pleased that he must be doing decently well. “You don’t just want my loyalty though. You want my fighting men.” Jon nods stepping in for Rickon. “Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to continue being Warden of the North." He notices several men in the room nod, even the ones advising Lady Mormont. "It is our duty to stop him. What you must understand My Lady…” She cuts him off, “I understand that I alone am responsible for all the people living on Bear Island. Why should I sacrifice my good men for someone else’s war?" Jon, Rickon, and even Sansa are at a loss on how to convince her here.  
Ser Davos steps forward to intervene for the Stark's. He isn't sure if he'll be successful but he has to try. “I understand how you feel, My Lady.” She stares at him, her eyes raking over his state of dress and lack of weapon. “I don’t know who you are,” Lady Mormont finally admits. “Ser Davos of House Seaworth” She leans over to her Maester, most likely to ask what house it is and where he's from. Ser Davos tells her how he raised ranks from a crabbers son and smuggler up to a lord. “This isn’t somebody else’s war. It’s everybody’s war.” She nods watching him with interest. “Continue, Ser Davos. We are all listening.” “Your uncle made him his Steward,” he says while pointing to Jon. “Jeor Mormont knew that Jon Snow would do what was right. They both knew the real war was still coming." His voice cuts through the room and everyone's eyeing him keenly. "Not a war between foolish quarrelling houses or over a silly iron chair. The real war is between the living and the dead. And you must understand my lady, the dead are coming.” He sounds ominous. Her eyes move to Jon, feeling frightened. “Is this true?” Her voice is suddenly a little smaller, more young. He nods grimly, “Your uncle fought against them at the Fist of the First Men. I fought them at Hardhome." He pauses as he remembers his battle with the White Walker and Lia's screams. "We both lost.” Everyone in the room feels the chill of his words and Sansa tugs her furs closer to her. She never thought White Walker's were real but the way Jon spoke of them convinced her quick enough.  
“If the Bolton’s continue to hold Winterfell we will remain divided. A divided North won’t stand a chance when the Night King comes over the wall. And he will come over it with his dead army," Jon states firmly. "I understand wanting to protect your people. But we cannot hide from this war. We must fight this one. We fight or we die.” She falls silent and holds up her hand to stop her advisors from whispering to her. “Lord Rickon is right," Lady Mormont said with a nod in his direction. "House Mormont has stood by House Stark for over 1,000 years. We will not fail you now. You will continue to have our unwavering loyalty.” All four bow in respect; clearly relieved. “Thank you My Lady.” She offers them 62 men and supplies. Ser Davos smiles after Jon falters at the offer of 62. “If they are half as fierce as their lady, the Bolton's are doomed.” She grins at his words, clearly flattered. Jon smiles to himself. Lady Mormont reminds him of Arya and Lia as she was when she was a girl, same fierceness and stubborn attitude.  
Three other houses refuse their aid disheartening Rickon, Sansa, and Jon. The head of House Glover was rude and in the end practically threw them out. He said he received them out of respect for their father, but in the end it didn't matter. He blames Robb for everything that happened, which is unfair. Jon had to resist the urge to punch him when he insulted Robb's wife. He may not have known her but Robb would only have broken a pledge if he fell in love. They reach their camp that night, finding a mismatched army lounging around. The camp is in-between the mountains in a valley, a good defensible position. It is the same place as Stannis made his camp. Rickon makes fast friends with Lyanna and spends most of his time with her. He's interested in how people live on Bear Island, it's so different then anywhere else in the north. Sansa, Jon, and Davos discuss tactics in the war tent. Jon announces that they will attack Winterfell as soon as possible.He can't wait any longer and neither can Lia. Davos leaves the siblings, to break up more fights between the wildings and nobles. They fight so much amongst themselves, Sansa is beginning to wonder if they'll even be able to work together to fight Ramsay. How can they win with such an unorganized army such as this? Sansa stops Jon before he follows Davos to the fight. “We need more men. It’s not enough to win.” Jon turns around to face her; his eyes narrowed. “There is no time for that.” Sansa clicks her tongue impatiently. “I know if we went down to Grey..” “We fight with the army we have,” Jon snaps cutting her off before she finishes. Sansa sighs as he walks away. She knows that it’s not enough. A bigger army is a better chance at giving Ramsay what he deserves. She resolves to take care of this herself. There's only one person who has an army that she can use now, loathe as she is to use it. She borrows one of Lyanna’s ravens and sends a letter to Littlefinger asking for the help of the Knight’s of the Vale. They will be her only hope. Sansa doesn't want Lia to suffer at Ramsay's hands. She's already been there for several months. She can hardly think what types of horrors that are being done to her.

 

Brienne and Podrick arrive at Riverrun after several weeks of traveling. The weather is starting to change and the roads are harder, they are lucky they left when they did. Crimson Lannister tents line the fields around the castle. "It's a siege milady," Pod says looking down at the valley below. "Very good Pod," Brienne remarks sarcastically. He frowns at her in response unsure of her teasing. Brienne sees Jamie leading the men just as a patrol comes across them. "State your business,” the Lannister guard demands. Brienne quickly decides what to do. “My name is Brienne of Tarth." She says formally as any noble should do. "Please inform Ser Jamie I would like to speak with him.” Pod turns to her dumbfounded. How can she be so open to speaking with the Lannister's? After everything they've done? After what they did to Lady Sansa? “Tell him I have his sword.” She finishes with her hands on the lion hilt. The guards guide them into the camp and the pair separate. Pod reunites with Bronn while Brienne speaks to Jamie.  
“I never thought you would actually find her. Everyone assumed Sansa Stark was dead.” Jamie leans back in his chair with a smile on his face. "I have to say, Brienne. I'm proud of you." “And why would you think that?” She demands in anger. He shrugs as he remembers the frightened red-headed girl he met in the capital. “Girls like her don’t usually survive on their own. Not in this world.” He frowns as he suddenly remembers Cersei's anger with her. “But my sister wants Sansa dead so that’s a complication.” He approaches her curiously. “What are you doing here?” “I have a letter for the Blackfish." She touches her breastplate where the letter is kept safe. "Lady Sansa wishes to take her home, Winterfell back from the Bolton’s.” “What army does she plan to use?” He asks. He honestly didnt expect the girl to have the gall for such an action. “The Tully army," Brienne says easily. Jamie snarks back at her, “They’re a bit occupied at the moment. I was sent to reclaim Riverrun from the Tully rebels.” They argue about politics and rights. “You’re a knight Ser Jamie.” “I’m a Lannister," he corrects her. "Don’t ask me to betray my own house.”  
“What about your daughter?" Brienne demands slamming her fist down on his wooden table. "Is she not of your house, your own blood? You betray her by not helping me.” She says using it as leverage. If there's one thing she knows about him, it's that he loves his family more then anything. His gaze whips over to hers. His eyes are wide in surprise, as if that was the last thing he expected her to say. How would Brienne know about Lia? He knows they've never met. “What are you talking about?" Jamie questions quickly. "I haven’t heard from Lia in well over a year.” Brienne's lips drop into a grimace. Her heart breaks that she has to be the one to pass on the bad news to him. “Then I’m sorry to tell you this Ser Jamie." Brienne motions for him to sit, which he reluctantly does. It's best if you receive news like this sitting down. "Your daughter, Lia got word that Lady Sansa was at Winterfell and rode out from Castle Black to rescue her. But Sansa had already escaped.” Jamie grips the edge of the desk, his face drained of color. “And?” She exhales slowly and forces herself to continue. “Ramsay Bolton captured her,” she explains in sympathy. His green eyes widen as anger washes over him. “The Bolton’s are loyal to the Lannisters. Why wasn’t I informed?” His voice is shaking with anger, something she's never heard from him. Brienne reaches her hand out across the desk to comfort him. “Jaime," she begins slowly. "Ramsay didn’t tell you because he’s torturing her." Jamie collapses against the back of his chair. Lia was one of the only truly good things he'd down with his life, probably because he didn't raise her. But he protected her when it mattered, protected her from Cersei. Now it's all for naught. "He sent a letter to Castle Black, to Jon Snow." Brienne says softly. She remembers the heartbroken look on Jon's face as he read the letter, he must truly love her. Lady Sansa and Rickon were also very upset. "It had some of her hair enclosed as proof. It said…” Her voice breaks off awkwardly.  
“Tell me.” Jamie says intently. Brienne sucks in a deep breath and whispers her words. “She has the same golden hair on her cunt as that which is on her head. And that her blood is the same crimson as your house colors.” Jamie yells in agony and throws everything off his desk. He never truly got to know Lia but she seemed phenomenal. Everything he ever would have wanted his child to be: beautiful, smart, loyal, skilled, and kind. A guard rushes in alarmed by the noise. “Ser Jaime! Are you alright?” “Get out!” Jaime snarls at him; watching as he flees from the tent as quickly as he could. “How long has he had her?” Jamie asks after a few minutes of silence. “About seven months now,” Brienne answers. When Lia came to King's Landing looking for aid he was in awe at her strength and loyalty. His innocent daughter, the one he left in the riverlands twenty years ago. Myrcella flashes before his eyes, bleeding to death in his arms. He won't lose Lia the way he lost her. He closes his mouth and shuts his eyes; quickly making a decision, as if he needed to decide anyway. “I will let you into Riverrun under a flag of truce. I will give you all the gold I have with me to hire sell swords for whatever army you have in the north.” He walks back up to her with a determined expression. “Save my daughter," he pleads, desperation evident in his voice. "I would march up to Winterfell right now and rip that fucking Bolton bastard apart with my bare hands if I could,” he tells her darkly. Brienne grips her sword hilt, having the Lannister army would destroy the Bolton's, they would have no chance against them. “Why can’t you? Lia is as much of a Lannister as you are. If you love her you will come with me to save her.”  
He sinks into his chair, honestly wanting nothing more then to agree with her. “If I went with you it would only cause problems," he explains as he thinks of Cersei's wrath that would follow. She would be furious if he marched their forces north to help the Starks. "Protect Sansa Stark and save Lia. Please.” She softens as she hears the desperation in his voice. She heard it once before after he lost his hand. “I will. But the others wish her saved just as much as you do, if not more," Brienne said with a nod. "Jon Snow would do anything for her, he loves her more then anything in this world. We will get her back, I promise.” “Send me a raven. If you see her…” He looks away, “Tell her I love her and that I’m sorry.” Brienne grips his flesh hand. “I swear to protect your daughter by all the gods.” He nods taking a deep breath in relief. “If she would have a sword, she wouldn’t need protecting." He looks back up at Brienne; flashing her a small smile. "She’s a lot like you.” “Then I am eager to meet her,” Brienne said with a smile.

My screams surely must keep people up at night, but no-one ever comes to help me. I didn't think they would, I've started to lose my hope. The only thing I have left is gone. No-one is going to rescue me and I can't escape. I've started to come to terms with the fact that I'm going to die here. I only wish it would come sooner and on my terms. The thought of taking my own life has been steady in my mind. Ramsay has been angrier than usual when he visits my room. He refuses to tell me anything when I ask him questions. He only hits me harder. My body can only take so much and I eventually I fall unconscious each time. I suppose it's a blessing in a way. If I'm unconscious, I can't remember what he did to me. The next time I open my eyes there is a Maester kneeling before me. He's in grey ropes with a chain around his neck. He's not that old, at least much younger than all the other Maester's I've met. Seeing him here makes me more upset about the death of Maester Luwin, if he was here he'd help me escape. “Come My Lady," he said as he gently touches my arm. "Lets get you cleaned up.” He catches me when I fall as I try to stand up. “You have a sprained ankle. I will assist you.” I look at him suspiciously. What kind of game is Ramsay playing now? Is this to get my hopes back up, only to crush them later? “Why are you helping me?” I question stiffly. “Lord Bolton has asked me to make you presentable.” I frown wondering what he could possibly want me to look normal for. I haven't left this room in gods only know how long. “For what?” I question fearfully. This could all be a ploy. Some new torture method he's thought up.  
He shakes his head. “I am very sorry My Lady. I am not allowed to say.” I stop asking him questions and he cleans my cuts. He's more scared of Ramsay then I am, it seems. “I’m sorry this is happening to you," he murmurs after looking over his shoulder, presumably to make sure we're alone. "I only wish I could help more.” I look away as he helps me wash my hair. “I could ask you to let me go but I wouldn’t make it to safety. No where is safe. Not anymore.” I tell him, sounding hopeless. He looks at me sadly and softly responds, “I hope you are wrong, My Lady.”  
I look like a different person the next time I look into the mirror. My hair is shiny and my curls have life again. White scars are sprinkled across my body with only a few remaining gashes. The Maester wraps up my ankle allowing me to stand freely. It still hurts but it's bearable now, at least I can remain on my feet for a time. He helps me into a clean black dress. It doesn't do much to hide the scars all over my neck and collarbone, it's almost like it was designed to show off the marks on my body. My green eyes still look defeated and I force myself to look away as Ramsay enters the room. He's dressed in clean armor with a furs wrapped around his cloak, much like what Ned used to wear, I think bitterly. “Ah Lady Lia, you clean up nice." He says looking me up and down. "I’d almost forgotten how pretty you are. But, I like you much better at my mercy with no clothes on,” he said to me cruelly with a wicked grin on his lips.  
I barley manage stop myself from whimpering and study the ground. It was one thing to be attacked by that guard all those years ago, but now I'm violated and tortured every night. I wish I'd have died instead of getting captured. He turns around and grabs something from a guard in the corridor. “Now, we're going on a ride today and I want you to wear this.” I look up in surprise, my eyes brightening slightly. I get to leave the castle? A dark thought of the possibility of finding a way to end my life on the ride enters my mind. He hands me a strange leather circle with a metal chain. “What is it?” I ask quietly as hold it in my hands. It's heavy and made of a strange leather I don't recognize. He grins manically. “A collar. Apparently some Targaryen girl is freeing all the slaves in Slaver’s Bay." I remember the same news I used to read to Maester Aemon, about the woman he was related to, I can't remember her name anymore. "I got this real cheap from a trader,” he adds joyfully. He reaches over and secures it around my neck. It hides some of the bruises and bite marks around my neck, but the rest of my exposed chest is covered in similar marks from him. “There you go. Now you look the part!” He says cheerfully while he tugs on the end of the chain, pulling me forward, which causes me to stumble on my unsteady feet. "I'm so excited for today, it'll be so much fun." I frown at his amusement. What could possibly be happening for him to be this excited for? He's been so angry lately, this is a drastic change of attitude. He puts his hand on my cheek and I flinch. "Don't be frightened, my dear." At one time I wouldn't have been afraid. But now, Ramsay has beaten fear into me.  
The metal is heavy around my neck and takes time to get used to it. The edges rub against my bare skin and I grit my teeth in pain, no doubt it'll rub my skin raw by the time we return. Some Bolton guards lift me into a saddle. I recognize the horse as the one I rode on the way to Castle Black, the one Jon provided for me. At least its been treated better than I have been, seeing it comforts me slightly. Another guard gets behind me and holds the reigns. He roughly grabs my hands and wraps a rope around them, forcing them together. I wince when he tightens the knots around my already bruised wrists. Ramsay walks up to us with his arms around two young children. They're dressed in ragged clothes and have unkept hair. Their faces are dirty and they both don't have any shoes on. “These little chaps are the children of a farmer outside of the walls,” he tells me with a grin. I frown at the scared expressions on the children's faces. They don't wish to be here. “If you do not behave on our ride," Ramsay explains, "I will flay them alive and make you watch.” I stare at him in horror, unable to stop my mouth from opening and he grins. “Your own pain might be bearable but what about their screams? Would they haunt you?” He laughs gleefully at his own words. "Will you behave like a good girl?" I look away and breathe out, "Yes, My Lord." “Wonderful. Now be good.” Where could we possibly be going that he would need to threaten me to behave? What is so important that I am leaving the castle for?  
He nods to his guards and they take the young boys away, I watch as they enter the castle. Perhaps they'll be warm and fed inside at least. The weather is changing here, I can feel it. Ramsay mounts his horse in front of the group. “Keep her," he nods his head to me, "out of sight till you hear me give you a command." The soldiers around me all respond, "Yes, My Lord." "Come on men," he motions with his hand, "let’s ride.” We exit the gate and leave Winterfell behind. Being on a horse after so long is jarring. It's uncomfortable to ride with so many bruises and a thick leather collar around my neck. The man behind me holds the reigns and the chain attached to the ring around the collar. I ride with three other guards surrounding me. Strangely enough we ride so far behind Ramsay I can only just barely see him ahead of us. He's riding with three men including Lord Umber and Lord Karstark. I remember meeting them several times over the years, obviously they're traitors now. How dare they betray the Stark's in such a way? The house they swore fealty to? The other two guards just behind Ramsay both carry Bolton sigiled flags. When we reach a grove of trees the soldiers place a burlap sack over my head blocking my vision and dulling my other senses.  
Jon sits atop his black horse with a small group of people waiting for the Bolton’s to parley. Jon looks at his former home for the first time in nearly seven years. It almost looks the same, despite all the destruction that's happened there. He spies the tower that Bran fell out of in the distance and the ramparts he so often found Lia on, that was her favorite hiding spot. He knows that she's inside there somewhere waiting for him to rescue her. Sansa and Rickon both shift in their saddles beside him uncomfortably with their eyes locked on the castle. Neither of them have returned to Winterfell since they escaped it. Rickon from Theon and Sansa from Ramsay, it must be strange to see it again. Jon turns to Sansa concerned. Facing Ramsay will be difficult for her, he supposes. Especially after everything he did to her, things she doesn't wish to share. “You shouldn’t have come with us today, Sansa.” She takes a deep breath to compose herself. Her bright red hair is braided over her shoulder, showing off her Stark sigiled dress proudly. “Yes I need to be here.” Jon smiles softly at her feeling proud. His sister is stronger then most men he knows. Lady Lyanna and Rickon straighten when they catch sight of riders with the flayed man banners coming this way. Jon returns his focus on the in-coming riders. The young man leading them must be Ramsay. Sansa holds her head high staring right back at him when he reaches their group. “Ah, my beloved wife. I have missed you so,” he remarks happily as his eyes rake over Sansa. Sansa forces herself not to look away from his heated gaze. But his eyes move across the group and soon land on Jon, recognizing him as the leader. “Thank you for bringing my wife, the Lady Bolton, back to me. Now," he motions to the ground before him, "all of you dismount your horses and kneel before me.”  
Tormund’s glare hardens at his words. The free folk will never kneel, especially not to this prick. “Proclaim me the rightful Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, surrender your arms and army, and I will pardon you for deserting the Night’s Watch,” he finishes while looking directly at Jon. The law says deserters of the Night's Watch should be executed, which everyone present knows and understands. But Jon didn't desert. He served and died at his post. Lyanna stares back at him defiantly daring him to try and take her. Jon continues to say nothing. His hands are placed in his lap with the reigns of his horse held loosely between his fingers. His silence angers Ramsay. “Bastard," he roars at Jon. "You don’t have the men to challenge me. Why even try to fight? There’s no need for such violence,” Ramsay snarls cruelly. Rickon bristles at his words but keeps his mouth shut. If he did not want violence then why is he torturing Lia? Ramsay motions with his hand once more, “Kneel and I will show you mercy.” Jon finally speaks, his voice strong and it doesn't waver. “Thousands of men need not die, only you or me. We should do this the old way, the northern way.” Sansa and Rickon both look at him, alarmed at his challenge. A duel is no simple thing.  
Ramsay chuckles as if he expected this. “The way the North talks about you, you’re the greatest swordsmen to walk in over a thousand years." He looks around at those gathered before him. "Maybe the rumors are true," he shrugs, "they might not be. I may not beat you, one on one, but I do know that my army will beat yours. It’s that simple.” Jon looks down for a moment then back at Ramsay’s men with renewed strength. “Aye, you may have the numbers but why should your men fight for you when you will not fight for them?” Ramsay stumbles for a second but quickly regroups. “You’re good, bastard." He laughs pointing his finger at Jon. "But you forget, bastard. I still hold all the cards." His grin becomes cruel once again. "Would you want your darling Lady Lia to die, because of your actions? I've heard you love her ever so much.” He'd been waiting to play that card. He watches in amusement as Jon's face loses focus for a second, showing the fear he truly feels. People are so easy to torment. Sansa glares at him and demands, “How do we know you haven’t killed her yet?”  
Ramsay grins evilly knowing his plan is working. “I’m so glad you asked that my dear wife.” He brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles loudly, loud enough to startle the horses. Tormund, Ser Davos, and the other men of the group jump to alert. Everyone's hands move to the hilts of their weapons, if this is a trap they are prepared to fight their way out. Four more horses approach from behind a grove of trees, they must have bee hidden. Ramsay grins and claps his hands together in delight when they join his group. “Here’s your proof,” he remarks cockily. Once the horses stop, someone pulls the sack from my head and I blink rapidly so my eyes can adjust to the light. When I focus, I find myself staring at Jon, Sansa, and Rickon among a group of others. Jon’s eyes meet mine and I see his fingers tighten on the reigns of his black horse. His eyes move over my delicate frame, they flash over my obvious scarring and the collar around my neck. I can see anger in them, the type of anger I've never seen in his eyes before. Rickon briefly closes his eyes and when he opens them again they are filled with rage. My sweet Rickon, he's a man grown now. I look at Sansa for the first time in six years. She's a woman now and very beautiful. She looks so much like Catelyn. I bite my lip and try and convey my emotions to her but she remains stoic.  
Ramsay directs his horse closer to me and I realize that he's using me to bait them, I pray that it won't work. They're all smarter then to fall for this. “Welcome to the parley, Lady Lia. Say hello to your old friends.” I keep my eyes locked on Jon’s and grit my teeth together. “Now that’s rude.” Ramsay grips the chain at the end of my collar and speaks lowly, in a clearly threatening tone “I said greet them.” The collar tightens around my throat and I gasp out a greeting. He smiles and releases his tight grasp on my chain. Now he's only loosely holding it between his fingers. My throat is sore from the tightness, that's why he brought it, I suppose. “That’s better. You wouldn't want to break our deal would you?” He questions with a smirk. The thought of those innocent boys waiting back at Winterfell sends a streak of panic through my heart. "No, My lord." I whisper, dropping my eyes back to restrained hands. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rickon whispering to Ser Davos. I hear him hum happily in response. “She’s a strong one." Ramsay strokes my cheek and I let him. Usually I would try and flinch away. But, I will not let those two boys die because of me. I couldn't listen to their screams, Ramsay is right. I would rather die then let an innocent be hurt in my place. "I haven’t even broken her yet," he says looking right at Jon. He knows exactly what he's doing by targeting Jon's protectiveness. "Theon Greyjoy was so much easier to break. He used to cry every time I entered the room," He says fondly as if remembering a happy childhood. Ramsay grins at Jon, ready for him to snap. "But I’m having the best time trying to break her.” Jon’s face contorts with rage. “You son of a bitch,” he grits out. Ramsay ignores him and lets his hand drop down the side of my body, he lazily moves his fingers along my breasts while watching the other's reactions. “You’re going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. I hope you enjoy your final night,” Sansa snaps at him finally giving into her anger. She turns her white horse and rides away from us. Jon visibly shakes with anger at the sight before him. Ramsay watches Sansa ride away fondly. “She’s a good woman your sister. I look forward to her return to my bed.” Rickon’s horse steps forward but Ser Davos halts him with a firm shake of his head. Ramsay adds, “I think I might keep Lia around too." His hand slides back up my side and returns to my face. "I usually break all my toys and she’s lasted so much longer than all the others.” I return my gaze to Jon but I know better than to speak. Jon watches as Ramsay runs his fingers along my collarbone. It's there his eyes are drawn to the scars and bruises that flower my skin.  
“And the rest of you," he says looking at Rickon and the others. "My dogs will be so eager to meet you. I haven’t fed them in a week.” He beams joyfully, as if starving your animas is something to be proud of. He proceeds to explain to Jon and his men what parts his dogs prefer to eat and what happened to the last person he fed them. But he made me watch that, so I close my eyes, trying to block out the words. “Till morning then, bastard." He nods his head at Jon with a grin. "I think I’ll fuck Lia tonight for good luck. Perhaps you'll hear her screams from my bed in your camp.” He turns his horse away and I send a sad look to Jon before departing with them. At least I got to see him, Sansa, and Rickon once more in any case.

Jon meets with the war council to finalize plans for the attack. Jon explains to Tormund about the trenches the men have dig to protect them. The free folk aren't used to this type of warfare, but Maester Luwin taught battle tactics to Jon and Robb for many years, which they both excelled at. If they get flanked they'll be doomed. Tormund whispers to Jon, “Did you really think that pussy would meet you one on one?” Jon shakes his head, not looking up. “No. I wanted to make him angry," he explains gesturing to the map once more, "so he’ll meet us fully.” Tormund nods as he understands Jon's motives. “We’ll be ready. We’re going to save your girl.” Jon sighs and he wants nothing more then to lean against the table. "I hope so." Tormund places his hand on Jon's shoulder in comfort. "She's survived him so far. Tomorrow you'll get her back," he reassures Jon. Sansa watches on silently, her frustration reaching a boiling point. Nobody listens to her because she's a girl, even through she has the best insights on Ramsay. “We should all get some sleep tonight,” Davos says to all of them. He and Tormund exit the tent together talking quietly, leaving the siblings alone. Jon grimaces and sits down behind the war table, he wearily places his head in his hands. Sansa attempts to show Jon how Ramsay really is but Jon rebuffs. “I’ve fought much worse than him beyond the Wall.” "He's smart. Smarter then we are." They continue to argue for a few minutes. “No other house will even see us!" He shouts at her. "Brienne won’t be here in time with Jamie Lannisters money. It’s what we have,” Jon says not meeting her eyes. Sansa nearly screams, “It’s not enough!”  
“Battles have been won with worse odds,” Jon says shortly. Sansa turns to leave upset that her brother won't listen to her. “If Ramsay wins I will not go back. I’ll die before that happens.” Jon swallows back the bile in his throat. He can't imagine what she's been through. “I won’t let him touch you again. I’ll protect you.” “No one can protect me. No one can protect anyone anymore.” She angrily snaps over her shoulder at him as she leaves. Jon sinks into a chair and buries his head in his hands. The sight of Lia shook him deeply, as Ramsay had no doubt intended. He saw the scar on her lips and that awful collar around her neck. She deserves better. Every time he saw Ramsay put his hands on her his blood boiled. He'd never been so angry before, he'd never wanted to kill someone so much. Jon stands and walks through the snow to Melisandre’s tent. The camp is quiet as most of the army is asleep. There are guards on patrol in case Ramsay would try something. But the hour grows late and he can't help but think about Lia, and what that monster is doing to her right now. He arrives in Melisander's tent and they speak for a few minutes about warfare. Jon asks her not to raise him again from the dead should he fall, which she is cryptic about in her reply.  
The next morning I stand in the courtyard with Ramsay and several Bolton guards. All the rest of the men are preparing for the battle, they're scurrying around with weapons. There are deep purple bags beneath my eyes and I'm sore all over from last night. Ramsay was exceptionally brutal, but in the back of my mind I know it must be because he's afraid. The Stark force must be large enough to intimidate him. I never would have thought that Jon would get an army. I don't deserve it. He's putting too much at risk for me, he should have just protected Rickon and Sansa. “After I defeat that bastard in battle, drinks are on me!” Ramsay calls into the yard to his men. All the guards cheer for their lord. “If I fall in battle, burn her,” he whispers lowly to the guard holding my chain. I look up in shock, startled by his words. “If Jon Snow wins," Ramsay strokes his hand up the side of my body. "I want it to be bittersweet." "Yes sir," the guard next to me replies. "He may take the castle but it'll have your burned body with it.” He says nastily to me. “Tie her to that pole over there and light it on fire if necessary.” He strides away to join his army outside. I watch as he disappears through the gate. I struggle against the two guards as they wrap rope around my body forcing me against the pole. “I hope you die in pain,” I hiss at them but they ignore my words. I knew they would, the bastards. They take a thin piece of fabric and wrap it around my head as a gag. I bite down on it and breathe through my nose, my eyes wide with anger.  
Outside the gates the battle rages on fiercely. Sansa, Rickon, and Lady Mormont are behind the lines watching the bloodbath. Jon wouldn't allow Rickon to join the fray. As Eddard Stark's last son, he said they couldn't lose him. Ser Davos also agreed that Rickon was too young and not trained well enough for such a massive battle. So, Jon tasked him with protecting Sansa and Lady Lyanna should he fail. Rickon was upset at first but he sees the importance of protecting Lyanna and Sansa. He's prepared to leave should anything happen, but he's praying he won't have to worry about that. They've decided to flee to Bear Island if Jon fails. It will be the safest place for them, but Rickon has hope that Jon will succeed. Soon, the bodies have piled up blocking Jon from their sight. They don't even know if he's still alive. Bolton pike men soon surround all their men. They slowly move forward with their spears outstretched. Even at this distance Rickon, Sansa, and Lyanna can hear their battle cries. It's a sound battle tactic. Ser Davos, Wun Wun, and Tormund lead the attack against them but it doesn't seem to be successful.  
The carnage of the battle is extraordinary. Both sides have lost many men, and Sansa can hear the injured crying. The Bolton strategy is sound; crushing Jon’s force into one another. It causes a panic among the men, forcing them into such a small area. Smalljon Umber and Tormund fight viciously with each other, before Tormund finally gains the upper hand and bites Umber's throat. Jon is nearly stampeded to death in battle from the panicked men. He finally pulls himself up for air and realizes that the battle has been lost, he'll die here with his men. He hopes Rickon takes Sansa to safety. His biggest regret is not being able to save Lia from that monster.  
A horn blast cuts through the air. Jon looks over the hill to see the half moon sigil of the Vale of Arryn flying among a huge number of cavalry. What are they doing here? Lord Baelish and a few others join Sansa, Rickon, and Lady Mormont on the side watching as the Knights of the Vale crash into the Bolton forces. Rickon is surprised and slightly suspicious at the newcomers. Why didn't Sansa tell them she sent for more help? That could have helped Jon plan his attack better. Tormund stabs Smalljon Umber to death and with their new allies taking out the remaining Bolton men out here, Jon crawls out of the pit and looks to Ramsay, with rage in his eyes. He's never wanted to hurt someone as much as he does at this very moment. He knows nothing will stop him now, he won't let anything stand in his way. Wun Wun and Tormund join Jon as he chases a fleeing Ramsay towards Winterfell.  
I close my eyes as I try and block out the sounds of the battle. Even from this far away I can hear the screams of the dying. I even heard a horn not too long ago and I don't know what that could have been. The ropes are too tightly wound for me to break loose. I tried for hours, now all I have is rope burn and bloody wrists. A soldier stands next to me constantly holding a torch ready to fulfill Ramsay’s orders. My jaw hurts from the gag forced into my mouth. “OPEN THE GATES!” echoes around us. I crane my neck to try and hear what's going on. I recognize Ramsay as he rides in and speaks to his commander. “Their army is gone.” My heart sinks at his words, they lost. I knew I wouldn't survive much longer, now I'm sure of it. I only hope that Jon, Rickon, and Sansa made it out alive. Perhaps they'll flee across the sea, no one will know who they are and perhaps they can start over. I feel myself sag against the pole. I always knew I would die here, I hope it comes quickly now. I wish I could go on my own terms. “Our army is too.” Another voice snaps back at Ramsay. I whip my head back up in surprise. How can both armies be gone? Surely one has to win in such a battle. “We have Winterfell. They can’t man a siege,” Ramsay shortly said . He shouts at one of his men for disagreeing, his voice turning nasty once more. I smile as best I can for the first time in months. The Stark forces did defeat him against all odds.  
“Archers!" A voice calls out in panic, "Protect the walls!” Men run across the courtyard to take positions, they're all carrying loaded crossbows. Something slams into the gate repeatedly, I can hear it from the ramparts. Jon must have brought some sort of siege weaponry, but where could he have gotten it? The mood is somber and I can see the scared expressions of the guards across the ramparts. Ramsay’s men fire arrows repeatedly down below but I hear the wood of the gate breaking. That gate has stood for a thousand years, what could possibly break it? Ramsay strides away from all his men and grabs his own bow, which was resting against the wall. The very bow I've seen take many lives and threaten my own countless of times. The gates break open and I feel the crash of it even high up on the walls. I recognize Wun Wun as he charges into the courtyard. He's bloodied but looks the same as the last time I saw him, when he walked through the gates of Castle Black with the rest of there free folk. All the soldiers cry out in fear but he collapses to his knees instead of fighting. “No,” I yell into my gag as he is shot with more arrows by the guards.  
I see Jon run in through the gates covered in blood. I recognize him immediately and my eyes shine with happiness. I can't believe I'm seeing him, I'm so happy he's alive. The soldier next to me watches my expression smirking. “Look at that. It's your lover," the soldier chuckles. He pouts at me; sticking his bottom lip out. "He's so close. Too bad you won’t get to reunite with him.” I eye his torch fearfully, being burned to death is the worst way to go. I turn back and see Ramsay kill Wun Wun with a single shot to the head. His body drops to the ground next to Jon. I briefly close my eyes in sadness. Wun Wun survived the army of the dead only to be killed by an arrow from Ramsay Bolton. It's not fair. “You suggested one on one combat. Shall we?” Ramsay questions nervously. I can hear his voice shaking and I know he's scared, he should be. But I know that if Jon can kill a White Walker then he'll kill Ramsay in no time. I wiggle under the ropes, trying to free myself once again. Ramsay draws an arrow and fires at Jon. My heart leaps into my throat as Jon barely manages to block it with a Mormont shield he picked up off the ground. I watch in horror as Jon continues to move, my heart is beating rapidly in my chest. He slowly marches forward, toward Ramsay blocking all the arrows shot at him.  
Tormund re-enters the courtyard after finishing off the Bolton archers on the other side. His red hair is wild looking from the battle and he has blood all over his neck and torso. His eyes move around the battlements and they settle on me. They widen in recognition and he hastily moves past all his men and makes for the side stairs ignoring Jon and Ramsay, as everyone else is focused on the fight. The guard sees him rushing this way and winks at me. He drops the torch, lighting the wood beneath me on fire. There’s no kindling so it burns rather slowly but I feel the ground start to warm up under my thin slippers. The wood begins to burn faster and I start to scream into my gag from the pain. But the ropes are too tight for me to move. My arms are already bloody from trying to pull at them. Tormund hurries up the steps dispatching two more Bolton archers as he goes. He rushes at the guard next to me and stabs him with a small knife in the throat before the guard even manages to get his sword out to defend himself. The heat from the fire has intensified and now licks up onto the platform I'm on. I cry as it burns my feet through my slippers.  
I scream again into the gag and Tormund's eyes flash back up to me. I can see the concern in them, concern that he won't get to me in time. He starts cutting through the ropes that hold me to the pole. “I gotcha. Don’t worry,” he mutters but he's eyeing the fire with worry. His knife works through the rough brown rope that wraps my body to the wooden pole. “Come on almost there.” He mutters but I can see beads of sweat on his forehead. The fire is burning closer and I feel the heat scotching the skin on my legs. Somehow my dress hasn't caught fire yet but it's only a matter of time. He pulls the gag off my head and shoves me away from the fire. I hit the stones hard and Tormund pulls me back to my feet. We make it to the edge of the ramparts just in time to witness Jon tackle Ramsay to the ground. His grunts and the sound of Jon's fists on Ramsay's face are the only sounds in the castle. Tormund grips my wounded arms firmly but gently. He's the only reason I don't fall. His eyes move to the blood soaked sleeves of my dress and the other bruises Ramsay gave me last night.  
Jon stops punching Ramsay's unconscious body when Sansa and Rickon walk through the gates. They had watched their older brother beat him nearly to death. Jon gets up to his feet and turns away from Ramsay, ready to apologize to them. He wants nothing more then to kill Ramsay himself, but his younger siblings shouldn't have to watch it. “Hey Snow!” Tormund shouts as he half carries me down the stairs. Jon turns to him and his eyes land on me. His face is covered in blood but his mouth drops open in shock. I let out a laugh in disbelief when we make eye contact. Jon rushes forward as I stumble out of Tormund's hands. Jon rushes across the courtyard and catches me in his arms before I fall. He gently lifts me off the ground with his hands around my head and my knees. I start to cry as he holds me. “You’re safe now. I won’t ever let anyone else hurt you again,” he whispers to me. “I don’t ever want to be apart again,” I whisper back crying freely. He sets me back on my feet but holds me up when I start to fall. I stare at him in awe, noticing his hair. “You need a haircut,” I say as soon as I see it up close. He laughs and tightens his arms on my waist again. “I should have known you would say that.”  
I laugh too and everyone in the courtyard watches us happily. Rickon and Sansa stand nearby waiting for us. Jon lets go of me long enough to embrace them. I look up at Rickon. “I knew you’d be so much taller than me.” He hugs me tightly keeping me steady on my feet. “I missed you so much, Lia.” When I hug Sansa she cries, her blue eyes shimmering. “I’m glad you’re alright. I thought he would’ve…” I shake my head not wishing to discuss what happened to me. It's too fresh in my mind, it still hurts. “It doesn’t matter anymore," I reply shortly. "We’re home.” We break apart and look around. “It seems different,” Rickon says quietly. “It will never be the same,” Sansa says softly. I remember Bran saying the same thing when we left, even more has changed since then. Jon looks at our joined hands and smiles.  
Sansa gently grabs my arm. “Jon needs a bath. Then we can gather everyone to talk more.” She turns to Jon, “Have your men burn the Bolton banners. Replace them with the one that truly belongs there." She smiles her eyes bright, "Ours.” He agrees and orders some men to do as Lady Stark commands. It is strange to hear her addressed as such, but it suits her well. He finally lets go of my hand. “I’ll see you soon,” he murmurs to me. I nod and Sansa walks with me to her old chamber. Her arm is wrapped securely around my waist assisting me walk. “Thank you for trying to come and save me.” I smile at her with tears brimming in my eyes. “I would do it again even knowing where I would end up. I may not be a Stark but you are my family, Sansa.” “I don’t care about your last name,” She says and pauses. “Even if that name is Lannister. You’ve done more for my family then anyone and I see that my brother loves you. Rickon does too. You've been more of a mother to him then anyone else. That makes you family too.”  
I smile shyly at her, “I’m glad you’re home with us Sansa.” She sighs and closes her eyes. “Jon told me Bran went North of the Wall. When will he return?” I grimace as I think about Bran and Hodor. “I don’t know. He was going to train to use his abilities. I haven’t seen him in nearly four years.” She looks hopefully at me. “Brienne saw Arya in the Riverlands a few years ago. She must still be alive. If she hears of our victory maybe she’ll come home too.” “We can be a family again,” I say happily not sure if I can believe it. Not after everything that happened. “I have to take care of some things. I’ll come find you later.” She helps me get to the Maeter's chamber, before leaving me alone.  
The Maester finds me hovering in the corridor. He helps me into his chamber to assess my many injuries. He apologizes constantly but I don't blame him. A Maester serves his lord and thats what he did. He helps me clean up again so I can start to feel like myself. I want to wash away the feeling of Ramsay. My ribs and ankles are properly wrapped so they can heal properly. My cuts are all cleaned and bandaged as well. Once my hair is brushed I braid it back in its usual style. He brings me some clean clothing and I thank him for everything he did to help me. Once I'm ready I leave slowly. My ankles are still sprained and I have a hard time walking. I stand in the doorway staring into my former chamber. All of my old belongings are gone, I don't know where they could have gone. I remember playing dolls in here and throwing them at Robb and Jon when they bothered me. Ned always brought new ones for Sansa and I when he travelled to White Harbor, they always had the most magnificent things there. The boys and I used to play save the princess too; it was our favorite game. Robb always wanted to be the dragon, I muse with a smile. I lean against the doorframe remembering the lost days of my happy childhood. The days when I didn't have to worry about anything, the days I was loved and protected. “Are you feeling alright?” I jump at the sound of a voice suddenly frightened. Jon stands behind me clean and in new clothes. I notice his hair is back to the length I like it at. “Do you remember when we used to play knights, princesses, and dragons?” I ask ignoring the way my heart races in my chest. He gently wraps his arms around my waist steadying me. “Yes. You always made a good princess.” I relax into his embrace, not remembering the last time I felt safe. “I wanted to play the knight.”  
He chuckles his voice low and familiar. “I know you did. That’s about when I started to teach you how to fight.” I nod with a smile, “Yes, I begged you for weeks and you finally relented.” He kisses my temple softly and I hate the way I tense up. “If I wouldn’t have taught you, then you would have found another way.” I laugh and try to relax. “Maybe. But those lessons were my favorite part of the day.” He quips, “They were at night.” I lean against him and close my eyes. “Thank you," I murmur softly. "For coming for me.” “Didn’t you know I would?” he asks gently. "I didn't know anything while I was here," I answer him quietly. I break out of his grip and stumble over to sit on the bed. I don't remember the last time I was in here, it must have been before Theon took the castle. Jon watches me for a moment before sitting next to me.  
“I tried to escape for the first few weeks.” I finally quietly said. “I gave him a bloody nose once when he let his guard down." I laugh lightly and I remember the agonizing screams that came from me. I didn't even recognize my own voice when that was happening. "He punished me for that,” I say feeling my tears start to fall. I show Jon my hands, my horribly scared up hands. His calloused fingers trace the scars and newer skin on my fingers. “I knew nothing but pain for weeks. He came to me almost every night.” My voice breaks off and I have to catch my breath. Jon’s eyes harden and his fingers gently lace through mine. “You survived him. Lia, you are the strongest person I know.” “It was so hard. I wanted to give up. I wanted to die,” I choke out. He cups the side of my face and pulls me against his chest. “Shhh. You’re safe now.” I let his words comfort me.  
“Why did you leave Castle Black?” I ask suddenly remembering his vows and his command. The Jon I know would never have abandoned his post. Jon stiffens and I feel his fingers stop moving along my back. “I forgot that you don’t know,” he mutters. I pull away and look up, “Know what?” His gaze drops to his lap. “I died.” “What? How can that be possible?” I ask, my voice raising in shock and disbelief. “Ser Alliser and a few others," he hesitates before continuing. "They took me by surprise in the courtyard. They all put their knives in me. Olly put one right here.” He takes my hand and places it over his heart. His voice is distant and sad. “But how are you..?” He closes his eyes, clearly uncomfortable. “The Lady Melisandre. She brought me back.” I gape in disbelief. That shouldn't be possible. You can't bring back the dead. “After I was brought back I hung the traitors. I gave the Wall to Edd. My watch has ended,” he finishes firmly. I wrap my arms around him; beyond thankful that he's here. “I should have been there. I could have protected you.” He leans into my embrace. “If you were with me they would have killed you too.” We sit in silence for a few minutes. "After I was brought back, Rickon and I were going to wait for you and Sansa," Jon says softly. "I was going to take us to Essos. I thought we would be safe there. That maybe we could be happy," he ass while looking to me. "But then Sansa arrived without you. Rickon and I were so happy to see her alive and well but you weren't with her." I listen to him knowing where it is going. "That was when I received a letter from Ramsay," he says and his voice turns into a growl. I remember when Ramsay told me about the letter. "He wanted Sansa back and he told us that he had you. I'd never been so lost as I was when I read that letter. When I knew he had you." I watch as a few tears slip down his cheeks. "That was when we started to make plans. I never would have left you here with him, you know that right?" I open my mouth unsure of how to respond. "I used to tell Ramsay that you would never betray Sansa, even for me. He hated that. He wanted everyone around him to feel the worst kind of pain, and that is why he sent you the letter. He knew it would cause you pain." Jon straightens his back. "What did he do to you?" He asks me softly. I look away from his dark eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about it," I whisper. "I'm sorry." He gently takes me in his arms again. "I understand. You can talk to me when you're ready. You know that?" "I do," I softly respond. 

 

A few days later, I sit with Jon in the main hall. It's just us and I'm finally starting to relax being here. There is some food in front of us, but I still don't have much of an appetite. My skin is finally healing now that someone is attending to my cuts and bruises. My ankle is still sore and I can't walk on it for very long. I've been sleeping with Sansa every night. She doesn't question it which I'm thankful for. Though I know she wonders why I chose her and not Jon. I'm just not ready for that. Having someone next to me is helping me realize that Ramsay is dead. He's gone and he can't ever hurt me again. She comforts me when I wake screaming or crying before helping me fall back asleep. Rickon also brings some normalcy back to my life. He sits and reads with me each day and tells me all about how they prepared for the battle. Melisandre joins us and Jon explains to her the Westerosi rules of bastardry. She seems unfamiliar with the tradition. Suddenly, Ser Davos storms into the room looking angry. I've never seen him like this. He throws something to Melisandre, which she catches. Jon and I share a confused look. “What is that?” I ask curiously. Ser Davos visibly shakes with anger. “Tell him,” he says lowly. I've never heard his voice sound so threatening. Lady Melisandre looks frightened but also sad. Ser Davos growls at her and gestures to her hands. “Tell them who that belonged to.” Lady Melisandre takes a shuddering deep breath. “It belonged to the Princess Shireen Baratheon.” Jon helps me to my feet gently as we listen, clearly this is going to get ugly. “Tell them what you and your cruel god did to her!” His voice rises to a shout. “TELL THEM!” I flinch at his raised voice and shrink back against Jon.  
She blinks rapidly and whispers her words. “We burned her at the stake.” Jon’s arm grips mine tighter as I cover my mouth with my hand, looking at Melisandre with horror and revulsion. Ser Davos starts to cry. “Why?” I ask her. She looks at all of us like a cornered animal. “The army was starving, we were trapped, and the horses were dying. It was the only way for us to survive.” “YOU BURNED A LITTLE GIRL ALIVE!” Davos shouts at her angrily. “I only do as the lord asks,” she says quietly.  
“If he commands you to kill children he is evil.” I agree with him wholeheartedly. She straightens her back, ready to defend herself it seems. “We are here because of him. He,” she points to Jon. “Is alive because my lord willed it. Because he gave me the power to bring him back.” Desperation echoes in Davos’s voice, “I loved that girl like I would any daughter. She was innocent and kind. AND YOU MURDERED HER!” She shakes her head. “Stannis and her mother did so as much as I. It was the only way.” His lip quivers when he speaks. “But, they all died anyway.” He takes a step forward, “You convinced Stannis he was the one and you lied!” She holds up a hand in her defense. “I wouldn’t lie. I was just wrong.” He calms down slightly. “Yes, you were. How many died because of your mistake?” Finally Davos looks back to us, his eyes locking on Jon. “I ask your permission to execute this woman for the murder of an innocent child. She admitted to the crime.”  
Jon takes a deep breath still holding my arm to keep me steady. “Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?” She chuckles to herself softly. “I am ready to die as I have been for a long time.” She then uses the war with the White Walkers as an excuse. Jon lets go of me and walks toward her. “You will ride South today. If you ever return I’ll have you hanged as a murderer.” She bows her head and leaves Shireen’s toy on the table. Davos steps into her path and his eyes are flaring. “If you ever return to the North. I’ll execute you myself,” he growls at her. She wordlessly walks past him and out of the hall. Jon walks out after her to make sure she leaves.  
I hug Ser Davos gently. “I’m sorry for your loss. She was such a sweet girl.” He sobs into my arm. “She was so good.” I gently pat his back. “Let’s gather her ashes. We can bury her outside the gates of Winterfell with a proper headstone.” He nods after collecting himself. “She would like that.” He stops me when I turn by gently taking my arm. “My Lady I think its best we not leave the castle alone. I can send some men for her remains.” “Why?" I question quietly. "We can go. It’s only a short ride from here.” “You are still recovering from a terrible ordeal.” I stare at him confused. “Ser Davos, I have ridden in these forests a thousand times. Ramsay is dead." I state firmly even though I'm still having trouble with it myself. "No one is going to hurt me now.” He nods, “It would be best if we sent someone.” I roll my eyes, “Whatever you wish Ser Davos. I will have the stone mason carve out a headstone to honor her.”  
Jon and Sansa watch Melisandre ride away from the battlements above the gate. Sansa was equally disgusted by her actions when Jon informed her what she did. “The Lord’s chamber is being prepared for you,” Jon tells Sansa. She frowns troubled by this. “Mother and Father’s room? It should be yours.” He laughs and faces her. “I’m not a Stark. It should be yours or Rickon’s.” She reaches over and grabs his hand. “You’re a Stark to me and to Rickon. We wouldn't be here without you.”  
“You are the Lady of Winterfell. The battle was lost till your Knights of the Vale rescued us.” She looks away. “I thought Lord Baelish sold you to the Bolton’s and yet you trust him?” “Only a fool would trust Littlefinger," She says rolling her Tulley blue eyes. "I’m sorry I should have told you.” He steps closer to her and looks out over the snow covered fields for a moment. “Sansa we have to trust each other. Rickon and I are your brothers we can’t fight a war amongst ourselves; we have too many enemies for that.” She nods and he kisses her forehead, just as Ned used to do. Before he turns away she says, “Jon, a raven came from Oldtown this morning." She takes a long pause when he turns back to face her. "It was a white raven.” She takes a deep breath and a small smile appears on her face. “Winter is here.” He laughs and looks at the snow around them even though he knows what comes with it. “Father always said it would come.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ser Davos and I bury Shireen’s ashes just outside the gate of Winterfell. Davos carved the headstone I had made by a stonemason from a nearby village. He drew a stag and doe on the face of the stone and buried her toy with the ashes. Her death is horrible. The last member of a great house was stolen away. By the red witch. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was bad news. Now I owe her everything for bringing Jon back to life. Without him I would still be in Ramsay's hands.  
I stand by his side silently as he says goodbye. “She was so innocent.” I place my gloved hand gently on his shoulder. “She’s in a better place now.” He nods grasping my hand over his shoulder. “I should have been with them. I could have stopped that witch," he spits, "from killing her.”  
“We always want to change the past," I murmur softly, "we should look to the future.” I think about ignoring my own regrets of leaving Robb in the field. Perhaps I could have shielded him or his wife when they were murdered. He slides his hand across her headstone and escorts me back inside. “Thank you for this.” “She deserved a proper farewell. She was always very kind to me,” I tell him, remembering her teaching Gilly how to read, back in the library at Castle Black. He smiles thinking about her. “She was kind to everyone. That’s who she was.” We fall silent again as we stand in the corridor.  
“All the Northern Lords have arrived by now. Should we join Jon and the others in the Great Hall?” I take a deep breath feeling butterflies in my stomach. “I usually sat in the back during these types of gatherings. I suppose I will be at the head table now won’t I?” He nods watching me fret with a small smile. “Jon wouldn’t want anyone else at his side more than you. He told me you always did well in your lessons.”  
I smile wryly. “I did yes. I loved learning. But it seems so trivial now with everything that’s happened and what we still face.” The Night King's face flashes in my head and I resist a shiver. He walks me back to my chamber. “I’ll leave you here to dress for the feast. Thank you for today.” I bow my head. “It was an honor to join you for her farewell. I’ll see you shortly then, Ser Davos.” He closes my door and I take a few deep breaths. I was never one to address large crowds and sitting at the head table is unnerving to me. I look at my reflection in my hand mirror. I look healthier then I have for awhile. I've begun to feel better. All my wounds have healed well, with the help of Maester Wolkan. I still sleep with Sansa each night, because the nightmares haven't stopped. I'm so thankful for her. But I'm beginning to feel more like myself. I no longer jump at loud noises or when my chamber door opens. I am able to relax while spending time with the others. None of them have questioned me much on what happened. I notice Jon's eye still linger on my visible scars, he's never asked me about them but I'm sure he wonders all the same. I don't know if I'll ever be truly able to talk about it. But I've spoken of a few things to Sansa. I figured out of everyone she would understand the most of what I went through, being married to him. Rickon is flourishing being back at home. The Maester here has picked up where Maester Aemon left off with his lessons, but I think his schooling is about over. With what is coming, I fear he will need swordplay more than academics. Tormund and Jon have both been working with him in the yard, I haven't felt up to joining them yet. But both have assured me that Rickon is quite proficient with most weapons.  
I open my wardrobe to try and decide what to wear. All of my old clothes are gone, lost during the past years when Winterfell was in abandoned ruin. A few gowns were located to wear each day but I'm not sure if any of them are suitable for something like this. Just as I remove my cloak from around my shoulders, a knock at the door disturbs me. I open it revealing a smiling Sansa. She's dressed in her green Stark dress with a warm fur lined cloak around her shoulders. Now that winter is here, Winterfell will only grow colder.  
“Sansa, what are you doing here?” I question in surprise. She holds up a dress. “I made this for you. Jon, Rickon, and I all have new clothes with our sigil." She points out with a smile. "I thought you should have one too.” She places the dress in my hands. It’s a thick black dress that laces at the back and sleeves. A metal direwolf decorates both of the sleeves all the way up to the shoulder. “Oh Sansa. I cannot accept this,” I say in awe. I gently hand it back to her.  
She presses it back into my hands. “I made it for you to wear.” “I’m not a Stark," I whisper, "the complete opposite really. The Lords of the North might be offended by this.” She straightens her back and her blue eyes narrow dangerously. “Lia, you have done more for my family then anyone else has ever done before. Rickon and I want you to wear it and I know mother, father, and Robb would all have agreed.” I hold the dress up to my body relenting after her words. “It’s beautiful.” She grins, “Thank you. Now let me help you put it on so we can go to this feast and address all these nobles.” Her voice is sharp but proud. I know she's still offended that so many people refused to send them aid. I would be too, without the Knights of the Vale, Jon would have lost and I'd still be in Ramsay's hands.  
I pull off my old clothes and slip into the dress. It fits very well and hides the few remaining bruises I have from view. I pull my long blonde hair out of the way so she can access the laces. “It looks perfect on you," she murmurs while tightening the strings. "Now let’s fix your hair.” She pulls the leather band off the end of my braid to let it loose. She runs her fingers through the tangles before pulling out a comb from the table. When Sansa’s done she holds up a hand mirror to me. “You look beautiful.”  
I stare at my reflection in shock. I can’t remember the last time I looked this put together. The few times I actually looked in a mirror the past few months I looked horrible. Tears brim in my eyes as I stare back at myself. “Sansa thank you. I haven’t felt like this for a very long time.” I turn around and hug her, my arms wrapping around her torso. She returns the embrace and I can feel her laughing. “I always loved braiding your hair. Arya never let me do hers.”  
I join in her laughter. “I loved letting you braid my hair. You were way better at it then I was. Arya didn’t ever care about her hair. She just wanted it out of her face so she could run around.” Sansa chuckles then her face becomes hopeful. “I hope she hears about our victory and comes home.”  
I stand and hook her arm in mine. “If we ever receive word of her, I will go out and find her. No matter where she is.” I state proudly. I would risk everything to bring Arya home, just as I did for Sansa. Sansa grins; cocking her head to the side. “What if she’s in King’s Landing?” “Doesn’t matter. I don’t care if she’s across the Narrow Sea hiding in Volantis, Astapor, or Bravvos.” I tell her trying to remember names of cities across the sea. She chuckles, “I don’t think she would ever cross the sea by herself. She must be in Westeros somewhere in hiding.” 

 

Together we make our way down to the Great Hall. The corridors are drafty and most of the guards are already downstairs. Two guards pull open the door for us revealing an already extremely crowded room. People are sitting on the benches and standing against the wall. I haven't seen this room so crowded since King Robert's visit. The thought sends a shiver down my spine as I remember being attacked later that night. Sansa pulls me up to the main table and we each take a seat on the bench. She sits in between Jon and Rickon and I sit on Jon’s other side. He sends me a smile before returning his gaze to the people gathered before us. I recognize several of the people gathered before me, as Northern nobles, whom I met in the years before. Men squabble in front of us before voices start to catch our attention.  
“The Knight’s of the Vale will not fight by the side of wilding raiders!” Lord Royce shouts standing from his seat. “We didn’t invade. We were invited onto this side of the Wall,” Tormund snaps at him. Lord Royce sneers at Tormund. “You," his eyes move over Tormund in his messy furs, "were not invited by me.” People begin to grumble in agreement and Jon stands abruptly. “The free folk, northerners, and the Knight’s of the Vale all fought valiantly together at the battle. My father always said that you find your best friends on a battlefield,” he says attempting to calm them.  
Lord Cerwyn stands up gaining everyones attention. “The war is over. The Maester’s say that this winter will be the coldest in a thousand years. What we need to do is return to our homes and wait out these winter storms.” People all nod and murmur in agreement. I only wish we could do that.  
I look up and share a grim look with Jon before he speaks. “This war is far from over. The true enemy won’t wait out the storm. He brings the storm with him.” I close my eyes and remember seeing the Night King at Hardhome. Just the thought causes me to shiver and I see Jon look at me momentarily. How are we going to fight them? Even with the North and the Vale standing together, I'm not sure we have the strength to force them back, let alone defeat them. Sansa still doesn't understand what is beyond the Wall. She can tell how frightened Lia and Jon are by it. Rickon only told her what they told him, that they barely escaped the army of the dead. Everyone starts to whisper with his or her companions after Jon's words. I notice Petyr Baelish lurking in a corner and I watch him carefully. His eyes float around the room with interest and in the back of my mind I worry about his intentions. I remember him speaking with Catelyn and Ned shortly before Ned's death. He seemed to adore Cat and she always spoke fondly of him. If only he could have prevented Ned's death, then none of this would be happening. Everyone would trust Eddard Stark's words about the White Walkers. All of Westeros would march north to fight them if he would have asked.  
Jon continues to stand and uncomfortably watches the people around the room. His brow is furrowed and I can guess he's at a loss for what to say. I don't know how to get them to believe us. I take a deep breath and continue for them. "Many of you may know me," I start softly. "My name is Lia and I was Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn's Ward." I see many people nod with recognition. "I brought Rickon Stark to Castle Black after the Greyjoy's took our home. I knew Jon would be there to protect us." The more I speak the stronger my voice becomes. "Brandon Stark went north of the Wall with Howland Reed's two children." Whisper start immediately after I say this. "So when Jon announced that he was traveling to Hardhome with the Night's Watch I joined them in hope of finding them." Jon gives me an encouraging nod and I swallow all my fears to continue. "Unfortunately he wasn't there but something else was. I saw the army of the dead. I fought them with the free folk and the Night's Watch." Sansa's eyes widen and I see her look at Littlefinger. "They killed hundred of thousands of people out there. We barely escaped with our lives," I say remembering the way Tormund half carried me to the boat. Jon takes their silence as a good sign and continues. "The Night King and his army will come for us." The entire room erupts in shouts and cries of fear and anger. Rickon is motioning at Lyanna Mormont for something. He's gesturing wildly with his hands under the table. Sansa’s eyes flit around the room, studying the Lord’s around us with keen interest. When Lyanna stands she addresses the gathered noble men like a pro.  
“Many of your sons, fathers, and other people were butchered at the Red Wedding. But most of you refused to answer the call." She stands shorter then anyone in the room. But people are looking away from her hard gaze. "Many of you, like House Glover swore allegiance to House Stark but you refused to answer their call when they needed our loyalty the most.” Lord Glover turns away from her ashamed.  
Rickon is grinning as she speaks and I listen to her intently with a smile. “Lord Cerwyn," she calls out. "Your father and brother were both skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton." I shudder remembering seeing their bodies once. Ramsay informed of who they were, it was a threat after I punched him in the nose. He told me I would be next. "Yet you," her voice cuts across the silent room. "Still refused the call to aid.”  
I resist the urge to clap as this young girl shames all these adult men. All of us at the head table are beaming as she speaks. “House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no king except the King in the North, whose name is Stark.” I recall those being the words she sent Stannis when he asked her for aid.  
She nods her head to Jon. “I don’t bloody care if he’s a bastard. He has the blood of Ned Stark and he’s my king from this day on.” Jon shifts in his seat and looks over at us. I bite my tongue when she takes her seat. Did she just declare Jon king? People begin to whisper around the room.  
Suddenly Lord Wyman stands and all eyes go to him. Lyanna sends Rickon a smile from her seat. He's beaming proudly nodding his head. “Lady Mormont's words as tough but true." Lord Wyman says addressing Lyanna. "My son died for King Robb, the young wolf." My heart twists in my chest at the thought of Robb, as it always does. "I didn’t send my men to their aid," He nods to Jon and Sansa. "Because I didn’t want more of my men to die for nothing." His words sink in and everyone watches him. "But I was wrong. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding. He is the white wolf.” He draws his blade abruptly and I jump at the sound.  
He places it to the ground and kneels. “The King in the North.” All around the room people drink to this and bang their fists on the table. Other Lords soon follow his lead. Lord Robett begs Jon’s forgiveness for not joining the fight.  
“Nothing to forgive, my lord,” Jon responds shakily. I send him an encouraging smile still not sure how to process what’s happening here. Jon never dreamed that he could have anything, let alone a kingdom.  
Lord Robett turns to the other men. “There are many more fights to come and we will stand beside House Stark as we have for a thousand years!" He cries into the hall. "I will stand behind Jon Snow.” He also draws his blade and raises it high into the air. “THE KING IN THE NORTH!”  
Soon all the swords follow and the room is filled with the words, “THE KING IN THE NORTH!” Ser Davos stands as well raising his blade above his head. Lyanna’s voice is heard in the crowd and she and Rickon smile happily at each other. Jon stands and shares a smile with Sansa, Rickon, and I. 

 

Jon holds up his hands. Everyone sits back in his or her seats. “Thank you, my lords," he begins shakily. "Winter is here and we all know what comes with it. We need to gather allies and prepare for the war to come. I vow to fight this threat till my last breath." Everyone is hanging on his every word. "Maybe someday we can get justice for my father and brother who were murdered in the south, but right now we face a bigger threat." People shift nervously whispering to each other. "The biggest threat of all." I grip my skirts in my hands waiting for him to finally tell them what is coming. "The army of the dead marches south toward the Wall as we speak.” The Hall abrupt with cries of fear and anguish once more. "I know they've been gone for a thousand years," Jon says cutting off those with doubts. "But they weren't gone. They've been waiting." He continues sharing a look with Tormund. "As Lady Lia said, I fought them back at Hardhome with men of the Night's Watch. It was a slaughter and only a few thousand people escaped." I see Tormund look down at his words. I wish we would have been able to save more people that day. Many of his people are part of that army now, people he considered friends. "Even if you don't believe me, you all knew Jeor Mormont," Jon nods to Lyanna. "He fought them at the Fist of the First Men, and lost almost all his men. They are coming." He swivels slightly to look at me and I send him a tiny smile. "I've seen whats out there. I saw the Night King and he will come." The men nervously look around and stand to swear oaths of loyalty to Jon.  
After the oaths of fealty all the people in the room begin to celebrate. I suppose its not everyday you get a king. Servants bring drinks as well as some food. Sansa is speaking with Littlefinger and Lord Royce. She smiles at me across the room before returning to her conversation. Rickon is laughing at something Tormund said, and I assume it probably isn't appropriate. Most of his jokes are not, even in the slightest. He stands not far from Ser Davos and Lyanna. Davos is making Lyanna laugh, he's so good with children. Though Lyanna is no ordinary child. I lean over to Jon who is still seated next to me. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night." I murmur quietly, "I’m not feeling well.”  
He immediately turns away from one of the Lords of the Vale he was speaking to, leaving the man only half done with his sentence. “Are you alright?” His eyes move over my face clouded with worry. I nod my head, not wanting him to be worried over nothing. “Yes I'm fine," I reply softly. HIs brow furrows. "Don't lie to me Lia. I know you." I sigh and wrap my arms around myself. "I haven’t been sleeping well since….” I pause. “Well since Hardhome.” He turns back to the other men he was addressing.  
“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to escort Lady Lia back to her chambers,” he says kindly. They nod and walk away still talking with each other. Jon hooks his arm through mine and leads me out a side door. “Is it nightmares?” He asks softly. I close my eyes only to see the Night King raise his arms.  
“They got worse after I was captured," I admit softly. "Every night my memories haunt me.” I tell him quietly. His grip tightens on my arm, his face twisted into a frown. “I’m so sorry. None of this should be happening to you. You should have stayed at the Wall when I went to Hardhome.” The corridors of the castle are dark. Most are only lit by low fires. But Jon and I ran through these halls as children, we even know them in the dark.  
“It’s not that I wish I didn’t go, I only wish I wouldn’t relive it every night.” Jon wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a comforting embrace. “I know how you feel, I dream of my death sometimes. I can still feel the pain from the knives.”  
I bury my face into his chest feeling his warmth and relaxing slightly. “I wish our lives were more simple.” He chuckles and I feel his chest rumble against my cheek. “I do too." He takes a deep breath, "Everything has changed now.” I pull away from him to look up into his dark eyes.  
“Yes it has.” My lips curve up into a smirk. “Should I call you King Jon now?” His lips quirk up as his finger traces the scar on my lips. The one Ramsay carved into my face after I was captured. “You don’t have to call me anything. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for you.” I roll my eyes at his words. “Jon, you would’ve made it out of that wilding attack. You could have gotten on that horse after some wicked sword fighting." I gesture to myself. "Now I on the other hand would be dead so many times over if you hadn’t saved me.” I remember the battle of the Wall and Hardhome both.  
He laces his fingers through mine as we reach the door to my chamber. “When I first went to the Wall I told you that your letters meant everything to me, right?” I nod knowing a blush is blossoming across my cheeks. “Yes I remember you saying something about that.” He sighs, “I don’t think I would’ve kept going if you wouldn’t have written to me. I was too unhappy. I hated it there and I hated everyone for letting me join.”  
My eyes widen at his words. “You mean...” I trail off unsure what to say. He cups my cheek with his other hand. “Lia," his voice is breathy. "You mean everything to me. You always have." My heart beats wildly in my chest at our closeness. I haven't been this close to Jon for a long time. "I was in a dark place when I first got to Castle Black. I felt betrayed." His eyes droop down. "No one told me how horrible the Wall would be except Tyrion Lannister, actually." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. But then I remember that Tyrion joined them on their way to the Wall before returning south to be captured by Catelyn at the crossroads inn. I don't think he ever tried to harm Bran but Cat wouldn't listen. "My uncle Benjen and my father let me go without a second thought." He continues pulling open my door and ushering us inside. "I was miserable but your letters gave me something to look forward to.” I bite my lip as our eyes meet.  
“When Ramsay tortured me I wanted to die.” I tell him quietly. “The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. He was cruel and he knew exactly how to cause me the most pain." My voice breaks and Jon's arms move around my back and he ushers me to sit on he bed. I continue to tell him some of the things Ramsay did to me. Jon doesn't interrupt but his eyes often fill with anger. I wonder if he knew about these things if he would've chosen to kill Ramsay instead of Sansa. "You and my family are what pulled me through. I didn’t want to give up on my life if there was a chance I could see you again. Luckily I did get to see you again.” After I speak I feel a huge weight get lifted off my shoulders. I didn't realize that carrying the burden alone was what was dragging me down.  
Jon closes the distance between our faces and he gently presses his lips against mine. He hasn't really touched me much since we reunited. I hadn't wanted him to. Our lips linger for a few moments before I slowly pull away. “You should get back to the feast. The others will be wondering where you are.” He briefly closes his eyes; his hands still wrapped around my own. “I love you, Lia. More than anything in this world.” I duck my head and smile at his words. After all these years I still blush hearing him say that. I told him those very words for the first time in this room. “I know you do and I love you too. You know I do,” I reply meeting his gaze. He looks down for a second then back up at me, his dark grey eyes sparkling. “Let’s get married,” he blurts. I look up at him, my mouth dropped open in shock. That was the last thing I ever expected him to say. “What?" I question in a higher voice then normal. "You cannot be serious,” I say offhandedly as I think about it.  
Hurt washes over his face and he takes my hands in his. “Why not?" He questions immediately. "I love you and you love me. We can do it here in the godswood.” Thoughts race through my head. This could be a very bad idea. Jon isn't a bastard anymore, and I still am. I won't let him make the same mistakes Robb did. I won't lose him like we lost Robb. “Jon," I begin softly. "You’re a king now. You will need to marry for an alliance that can help support the war against the White Walkers. I can’t give you any of that.” I explain quietly. I hate having to turn him down. Marrying him is something I only ever dreamed of. But one of us should think rationally.  
Both his hands reach up to cup my face. “I don’t care about any of that, Lia," his voice is desperate. "I only want you standing at my side.” HIs thumb strokes my cheeks as he stares down into my eyes. I look down feeling tears burn in my eyes knowing I have to reject him once more. "Jon," My voice cracks. "I cannot be your wife. Not after what Ramsay did to me. I'm not fit for you anymore," I whisper. I hear him suck in a sharp breath. A few moments of silence hits us. "I cannot even begin to understand what Ramsay," he snarls the name in disgust. "Put you through. But Lia," He gets down onto his knees in front of me; his hands on my arms. "I don't care. I love everything about you. I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives." I sigh looking down at him. “Jon, I’m a nobody who was just lucky enough to be found in the woods and raised by your father.” He scoffs, “You are Lia Lannister. You were legitimized.”  
He pauses and ponders for a minute trying to win this argument. “You could potentially be heir to Casterly Rock." He shakes his head returning to his feet. "And it doesn’t matter. I can marry whomever I want and the only person I want is you.” "I was legitimized by Tommen. The brother of the boy who killed your father." I sigh hating that I have to continue to argue with him. "A bastard rival King in the south. Jon," I press my hands to my head wearily. "You know this is foolish." "I do not care." His voice is hoarse and their are tears brimming in his eyes. "The only person who will ever stand by my side is you." I argue with him, "But the Lord's-" "Were not by my side when wildings attacked the Wall. They weren't there when I went to talk with Mance. They didn't fight the army of the dead at Hardhome. Only you." My breath catches in my chest. "You're the only person who has stood by me through everything." He murmurs to me. "I took Winterfell for you," he whispers, gently pushing a stray hair away from my eyes. "To get you back. Not for them." I stare into his eyes in awe for a few silent minutes.  
My heart races when I finally speak. “I want to marry you too.” Jon pulls me to my feet and kisses me passionately till I gently push him away. “But I don’t want your men to disagree like they did with Robb." I tell him voicing my earlier fears. "That is the reason the Frey's betrayed him.” I whisper, "Because he married for love." “One of the other Lords can officiate if they want," Jon says offhandedly. "I don’t care. I only want to be able to call you my wife.”  
He wraps his arms around my waist. “Wife." His voice is husky as he murmurs against my hair. "I like the sound of that don’t you?” I laugh when he kisses my neck. His scruff tickles my bare skin. “You will be queen then. You know that?” I swallow nervously. “I don’t think I can be a queen.” He chuckles, “Of course you can. You are better at remembering that stuff then I am. Certainly better at politics and gods know thats what we need.”  
My emerald eyes meet his dark grey ones. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Jon leans forward and kisses my lips lightly. “Aye, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” My heart soars at his words and I lean up on my toes to kiss him.  
Our lips move in sync and he pulls away looking slightly annoyed. “Now, I should get back. We can tell everyone tomorrow. Goodnight Lia, I love you.” I echo his words and with a light kiss on my forehead he strides out and closes the door behind him.  
I lie awake for hours after he leaves thinking about what we had just agreed upon. I close my eyes. Queen, how strange. I never dreamed that I would even be a Lady. Now I’ll be a queen to an entire region. The very thought scares me. How do I know I can even be a leader? The thoughts keep me awake for a few more hours before I finally manage to get to sleep.

 

The next morning I can see snow falling outside the castle. Even under my thick fur covers I can feel the cold air. The temperature must have dropped even further overnight. The Maester’s were serious about the season change. I pull on my warmest dress and cloak before leaving my chamber. I head down to the hall and find Jon, Rickon, and Lyanna already breaking their fast. I take a seat next to Jon who hands me some warm bread. “Good morning.” His eyes meet mine and his lips break into a big smile. I blush slightly under his eyes. “Good morning to you as well." I smile back at him. "Rickon, Lady Mormont how do you fare this morning?” Rickon shrugs “I’m bored.” I laugh, “Do you want me to find you something to do?” His eyebrows shoot up, “Not if its chores I don’t.” Jon laughs and Lyanna giggles. “It’s too cold for you to do anything outside. You’ll just have to busy yourself Rickon,” Jon says rolling his eyes. I smile, “Why don’t you show Lyanna around? She might like that.” Lyanna beams at me. “I’ve always wanted to see the Stark Crypts. My mother never let me come here before. She said I was too young.”  
After we eat Rickon and Lyanna hurry away. “They’re a bit young to go about unsupervised,” Jon says watching them go. I roll my eyes, “You and I used to sword fight after dark," I point out with a smirk. "They’ll be fine. I think Rickon has taken quite a shine to Lady Mormont.” Jon chuckles, “He hasn’t been around anyone his age in a long time. I think they’ll make good friends.” He laces his fingers through mine underneath the table. “The feast was so dull after you left." I giggle, "I'm sure you managed." His eyes twinkle under the light. "Did you think about what we talked about last night?”  
I lean into him to whisper in his ear, “You mean your proposal?" I question with a grin on my face. "I did yes. I’m terrified but I want to marry you, Jon. I want to be yours forever.” He leans forward so our foreheads touch. “We can tell family first then I can announce it to the Lord’s when we go scouting later.” Nervousness bubbles in my stomach. “Great idea. I only wish Robb, Arya, and Bran were here with us.” He reaches up and tucks a stray blonde curl behind my ear. “I do too. But they would want us to be happy.” I lightly press my lips to his. “I love you Jon Snow.” He smiles, “and I love you Lia.”  
Jon calls Rickon and Sansa to the library for us to talk. Jon and I sit at one of the tables flipping through my favorite book. Sansa arrives first shaking the snow out of her red hair. "It's snowing pretty hard outside," she mutters tiredly. Rickon arrives a few minutes later red-faced from the cold. He collapses into a chair next to Sansa. “So, what are we all doing in here?” He asks expectantly. Jon grabs my hand and we turn to face them. “I called you here so we could tell you something. We wanted you both to be the first to know.” Sansa leans forward with interest in her eyes. “Tell us what, Jon?” We exchange a smile and I tighten my fingers on his. Jon takes a deep breath and says, “I asked Lia to marry me and she said yes.” Sansa claps her hands together jumping to her feet. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both.” Rickon whoops from his chair. “I always knew you would. Finally something good is happening to our family!” Jon squeezes my hand in return tightly.  
“We want to do the ceremony here in the godswood. But both of us don’t know much about the weddings besides the vows.” Sansa smiles brightly, “I can get Lia a dress made. When do you want to have the ceremony?” Jon grins, “As soon as we can.” My cheeks heat up as his gaze turns back to me. “Rickon?” I say trying to get his attention again. “Yes?” “Your family has always taken such good care of me. I was wondering if you would be the one to give me away. Would you do that for me?” He grins, “I would be honored.” Sansa embraces Jon then me. “Lia this is wonderful news. Now we can actually be sisters. I know Arya would love this just as much!” I grin, “I hope she would. You both used to argue with each other about who liked me more. It always warmed my heart.” Sansa laughs, "Yes I recall that. When we were in King's Landing we argued about who missed you more as well." I giggle, "always arguing." Jon wraps his arm around Rickon’s shoulders. “When we go scouting with the other men I’m going to tell them of my plan. You want to join us?” Rickon jumps up excitedly. “Yes! Finally something to do!” He dashes out of the room to dress in warmer clothes. Jon kisses me gently, “I’ll see you when I return, love.” I beam at his words. “Be careful.” He turns on his heel and follows Rickon out of the room. 

 

I sit in the study flipping through Maester Luwin’s old books. Just being in here makes me miss him so much. I still remember the feel of my blade when he asked my to end his life. I wish we could have said a proper goodbye to him, but now I know that Ramsay would have found us. It was him who took the castle from Theon. So Maester Luwin saved us by sending us away quickly.  
“Lia! Brienne is back!” Sansa calls in excitement rushing into the room. I close my book and get to my feet. “I can’t wait to meet her.” We hurry down the staircase and out into the cold. A large woman rides into the courtyard on a brown mare with a younger man around my age trailing just behind her. She jumps off and kneels at Sansa’s feet.  
“I’m sorry I failed in my mission, Lady Sansa.” Sansa raises her hand. “It’s alright Lady Brienne. I know you tried everything in your power." Brienne remains on her knees. "May I introduce Lady Lia to you?” Sansa says politely. Brienne’s eyes fall on me. “Lady Lia, I am pleased to see you alright. I have a message from your father to you.”  
I stiffen and share a look with Sansa. “What is it?” I ask shortly. She bows her head. “When I informed Ser Jamie of your capture he wanted to come and rescue you. He asked me to save you but it seems I was too late. He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry and that he does love you.”  
Sansa eyes me strangely but I return my focus on the woman before me. “My father,” I say nastily. “Is part of the family in charge of the Bolton’s. If he wanted to know about my whereabouts, surely he could have found out and done something about it. But he didn't care. And he left me to be tortured, beaten, and raped by a monster.” I haven't spoken much of what Ramsay did to me. The Maester knows and I spoke a little with Jon. But I will never be able to speak freely about it.  
Brienne stubbornly shakes her head. “Lady Lia, you must understand. Ramsay must have kept your imprisonment a secret. Ser Jamie had no idea that you were even still alive.” I ponder her words. She has no reason to lie to me and Sansa obviously trusts her. But maybe my father had a reason to lie, I don't know him all that well. Although he has always been kind to me and Cat and Ned always taught me to be loyal to those who are loyal to you.  
I shake away my thoughts when she says, “I guess these belong to you then.” She turns to address the boy behind her. “Pod, bring the gold for Lady Lia.” The boy called Pod starts to heave heavy bags filled with golden dragons to my feet.  
My jaw drops at the amount. “I don’t understand. Where did you get all this gold?” Sansa is staring at it with a similar expression. “Your father gave me all the gold he had with him to hire sellswords for Jon’s army." Her face falls, "The journey north took longer then I thought and we are just now getting back. All of this belongs to you now, Lady Lia.” I lean down and pick up one of the coins. “I don’t even know what to do with this kind of money. How much is here?”  
Pod laughs nervously, “When I counted it there was 913 gold dragons, 773 silver stags, 297 copper pennies, and 3 Meereneese honors.” I let out a laugh in disbelief. “A Meereneese honor? That seems strange.” “I’ve seen them before.” Pod says shrugging.  
Sansa calls for a few men. “Take these bags to Jon’s study.” She looks at me. “We can talk about what to do with it later.” I lean down to pick up a couple dragons and press them into the men’s hands. “Thank you. Enjoy a drink tonight on me.” They eagerly bow and heave the bags away.  
Brienne addresses me again. “I promised your father I would send him a raven after the battle.” She turns to Sansa, “With your leave My Lady.” Sansa ponders for a moment. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea but if you swore I won’t let you break a vow.” Brienne nods, “I did swear to protect both of you now. But your father told me you can hold your own with a blade.” I smile lightly, “I can yes. I usually prefer a bow though.” Brienne grins, “Then I would be interested to see your skills.”  
Sansa interrupts our talk of swordplay. “What other news do you bring from they Riverlands?” Brienne straightens, “Riverrun has fallen back into Frey hands. Your great uncle Brynden was slain during the battle. I'm sorry, Lady Sansa." Sansa's lips are pulled into a frown. "Your Uncle Edmure still lives in captivity with his wife and infant son. The other surprising news I heard was of the death of Walder Frey and his two eldest sons.”  
Sansa looks at Brienne in shock. “How?” “His throat was sliced open, My Lady. Nobody knows who did it.” Sansa and I share a grin. “He deserved that and more for what he did to Robb and Lady Catelyn,” I say easily. "I only wish I could have been there." Brienne nods solemnly. “The gods were bound to punish him for his sins against your family.” She looks around, “Where is Jon and your youngest brother, Rickon?” Sansa rolls her eyes, “scouting and hunting. They should return soon. Let’s go back inside. You both must be freezing.”  
We lead them to the main hall and call for some wine and warm bread. Pod and Brienne take it thankfully. “Snow is falling pretty heavily outside. Another storm?” Pod asks casually. I grimace, “Not just any storm. Winter is here. We received the white raven from the citadel a few days ago.”  
Brienne sets down her cup. “That is dreadful news. Does that mean…” She trails off as our table falls silent. I think back to the army of the dead. I swallow nervously. “Yes. They will come.” Sansa grabs my hand from under the table “Jon wouldn’t tell us much about it. We need to know. Please Lia.”  
I grimace and shift uncomfortably. “Are you sure?” All three say, “Yes.” at the same time. I let out a deep breath ready to tell them. Sansa is right they need to know. “Most of the free folk agreed with Jon that we needed each other. Later that day I helped get some of the children on the boat. Edd, the new Lord Commander, and I walked back up to give out the dragonglass weapons we had. All the dogs in the town started to bark and try get away.” Sansa, Pod, and Brienne sit silently with their eyes on me waiting for me to continue. “That’s when we heard loud noises. I thought it was thunder but Edd saw an avalanche.” My voice drops to an almost whisper as I continue telling them about it.  
“The air was thick with fog and the free folk closed the gates. I didn’t understand all those people outside were screaming trying to get in. It’s only an avalanche I kept thinking. Edd pulled me to my feet when the screams outside stopped. The whole town fell silent. That was when we started to hear them.” I close my eyes vividly picturing the scene before me. “Edd told me to take out my sword and I did but my hands were shaking so bad I could barely hold onto it," I say in a voice barely above a whisper. "Together we made it to one of the main buildings to inform the other free folk leaders of the attacking army. They all acted immediately drawing their blades and bows. That was when skeleton’s started to drop through the ceiling.”  
Pod gasps lightly and Sansa stares openmouthed as I speak. “Fighting them was like fighting water. Nothing seemed to hurt them. I got separated from Edd when one of the wights jumped onto my back.”  
I push my curls to the side and pull down the left side of my dress. The scar is still obvious and stands out even among the others. “It bit my shoulder and I tried to throw it off. But they’re so strong. Jon came out of nowhere and threw it off my back. He asked me where the dragonglass was but I had lost it during the fight.” I close my eyes again remembering the temperature drop as the White Walker entered. “That was when one of them entered the hut. A White Walker," I say quietly and I force my hands to stop fidgeting. "It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The flames retreated from him as he passed. The Thenn man told us to look for the glass while he engaged the monster. The White Walker’s weapon shattered the Thenn’s axe into shards of ice and killed him.” I shiver remembering the way his glowing eyes focused on me. “It picked Jon up and flung him across the room as if he weighed nothing. When it reached over to me I scrambled to get away but it’s like my mind went blank. Jon blocked him but lost his sword. After he was knocked away again I swung at it with my own blade but they move so fast. It punched me in the chest and I swear it was like getting hit by a cannonball.”  
My voice cracked, “I thought we were going to die. Jon had tried attacking again but was forcefully pushed backwards off the roof. I somehow managed to get to my feet and pulled Jon out the door with me. He told me to run but I decided if we were going to die it was going to be together." Sansa's face softens but is white and drained of all color. "Jon tried to shove me away when the White Walker came out of the hut but we both fell over. I landed on my wounded shoulder and lost consciousness for a moment. When I came to, I saw Jon’s sword somehow blocking the ice blade. Jon quickly bested it and when he stabbed it’s chest the White Walker shattered into pieces." I still remember the sounds of glass breaking. "He pulled me to my feet and together we start to flee. Edd found us and convinced Jon not to go back for the dragonglass.” I clutch my cup in front of me so tightly my knuckles are white across the bones in my hand.  
“That’s when we saw the other White Walker’s on top of the mountain. They were just watching us as if we were nothing, just meat they wanted to add for their army," I say bitterly. "Thousands of wights jumped off the mountain and hit the ground. They got up like they didn’t just fall hundreds of feet and began to pursue us. That was when Tormund and Wun Wun caught up with us. We ran for the docks as fast as we could. I couldn’t even feel the pain in my shoulder anymore. Jon threw me into the boat and everyone else climbed in after. Wun Wun marched into the sea just barely escaping the bulk of the army. We watched as the dead slaughtered everyone else who was still on the beach.”  
I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes. I watch as they drip onto the table. “All the wights stopped moving when the Night King walked across the dock toward our fleeing boat. He stared at us and when he raised his arms all the people who had just died rose back up as one of them.”  
I finish quietly and Sansa grips my hand. “Oh Lia I’m so sorry. That must have been horrible.” Brienne sucks in a breath, “They’re coming for all of us aren’t they?” I mutely nod my head. “By the seven. Jon needs more than The North to fight them.”  
Pod scratches his head. “We need all of Westeros for this fight. And that’s impossible,” he says softly. Sansa rubs my back to comfort me. “I see why Jon didn’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry I asked you to tell us.” I shrug “I used to tell Ramsay that he wasn’t the worst thing I’ve faced. Because its true.” A small smile curls on her lips. “Ramsay got what he deserved. I promise you.”  
I scoot my chair back from the table. “I’m going to go lie down. Have someone wake me up when Jon and Rickon return.” I leave the room ignoring their worried comments. When I close the door to my chamber I let out a sigh. Just talking about Hardhome makes my body ache. My head pounds as I try to relax against my pillows. In just a few short minutes I fall asleep.

 

Nightmares find me immediately. The horrors I’ve witnessed come back to me as they always do. Winterfell burning as I flee, Hardhome, A Thenn bearing down on me, and Ramsay are what most often torment me at night. “Lia?” Someone shakes me awake. I snap my eyes open and quickly sit up gasping. Jon looks down from the side of the bed, his brow furrowed with worry. “I heard you cry out. Are you alright?”  
I catch my breath. “It was just a dream,” I whisper in relief. He sets his sword belt aside and sits at my feet. “Sansa told me about what you talked about. She shouldn’t have brought it up,” he says firmly. I shake my head, “She needed to know Jon. Everyone does.”  
He sighs, “I just thought we could have a moment of peace before we had to fight again.” He laces his fingers through my hand. “I told everyone about our engagement.” I raise my eyes to meet his. “What did they say?” I question feeling nervous. He smiles widely, “Tormund and Ser Davos said it was about time. Lyanna and most of the other Lord’s seemed pleased.” I frown at the word most. “Who objected?”  
He shakes his head. “Lord Dormund has an unwed daughter our age that he must have wished to offer," Jon remarks with a shrug. "I informed him that you were the only person I would even consider.” I flush, “I love you, but are you sure this is a wise course of action?”  
He pulls my hand to his lips. “This is the only course of action," he states firmly. I wipe the sweat off my brow. "Now, shall we go to the study and discuss the large sum of money you recently acquired?” I chuckle, “Of course. Let me put on my boots.” He stands and watches as I lace up my leather boots.  
He hands me my cloak, “It’s getting colder out. You’ll need this.” I thank him and wrap it around myself.  
Together we walk across the castle ramparts. Waiting for us in the study are Sansa, Rickon, Lyanna Mormont, Ser Davos, Tormund, and Lady Brienne. Jon takes a seat at the head of the table and I sit in the chair at his right.  
“Your grace, we have just received a letter with news from King’s Landing,” Ser Davos says handing Jon a half unrolled letter. Jon reaches out and takes it from him. His eyes travel across the paper and he hands it to me wordlessly. I quickly read it and gasp. “How can Cersei crown herself? She has no right to the throne.” I feel a pang at the loss of Tommen. He was such a sweet boy, too good for such a harsh world and harsh mother.  
Sansa shakes her head. “Whatever Cersei wants she gets. She’s a master at playing the game, few rival her.” Jon hits the table with a clenched fist. “We’ll never receive aid from her. She hates our family.” Ser Davos awkwardly clears his throat. “She doesn’t hate all of us,” he points out quietly. We all look at him surprised. “What do you mean, Ser Davos?” Sansa asks suspiciously. “She’ll never trust anyone not of her own blood.” Ser Davos looks down avoiding everyone's eyes.  
I cough awkwardly and Jon leaps to his feet outraged. “No absolutely not. Cersei’s already proven herself to be a kin-killer. I will not let Lia put herself in danger again.” Tormund looks back and forth not understanding what we are referring to. He has no knowledge of the Seven Kingdoms or their political games. Sansa cuts in, “Jon, Ser Davos is right. This could be our only hope. Dorne, Highgarden, and the Iron Islands are all in open revolt against her. We have to unite the Seven Kingdoms if we are to stand a chance against the White Walker’s. We need Lannister forces.”  
Jon continues to shake his head. “I said no.” His voice is short and I can tell he's angry. I finally decide to speak, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do. But my aunt bears no love for me. I could try and speak to my father if you think it could help.”  
Jon glares at me but says nothing. Ser Davos nods thoughtfully. “Jamie Lannister would be a very powerful ally for us. But I doubt he would go against his sister.” Brienne cuts in, “Jamie is a good man and he does love Lia," she says nodding to me. "It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Lyanna looks at the map on the table, “If Dorne, Highgarden, and the Iron Islands are also rebelling against her who are they supporting? None of them have any decent claims to the throne.”  
The room falls silent till I gasp. Everyones eyes turn to me expectantly. “Back at the Wall I used to read news from Slaver’s Bay with Sam!" I cry out. "There was a Targaryen Queen," I snap my fingers trying to remember her name. "Daenerys! She was freeing all the slaves and killing the masters. Maester Aemon always wanted to hear news of her.” Sansa and Rickon stare at me in shock. “I thought the Targaryen’s were extinct. Killed by Robert after the rebellion,” Sansa says as if it was a fact.  
I shake my head, “No she escaped. Fire and Blood." I mutter her house words, "all the other noble houses are backing her I’m sure of it.” Ser Davos grimly shakes his head. “I doubt a girl raised across the sea has any care for our troubles. She wants a throne.”  
He looks up to Jon, “I doubt she would let the North be independent.” Lyanna stoically answers, “The only King I answer to is him. I know not of some dragon queen.” I snap my fingers, “All the reports said she had three dragons.” Jon face lights up, “Dragon fire, maybe it can kill the White Walkers!”  
Brienne says, “They say that’s how Valyrian Steel is made back in old Valyria. Same with dragonglass.” Ser Davos holds up his hands. “This Targaryen girl might be no friend to us. Your father helped win the rebellion against her family. She may very well hate your name.”  
Sansa snaps, “Her father was mad. Everyone knows that.” Rickon points out, “Why punish us for the deeds of our fathers? We could say the same thing about her.” The table falls silent till Jon speaks. “We have to meet her. We don’t have a choice. Sansa, you and Rickon will stay here and rule in my stead. Brienne will stay with a large number of men to protect you. The rest of us will set out to meet this dragon queen.” I send him a half smile, “You’re not leaving me behind?” He laughs, “You would just follow anyway. We’ll be married before we leave.” I grin in response after taking his hand in mine.  
Tormund scowls. “I have no wish to meet another southern ruler." "One was enough,” he mutters quietly thinking of Stannis. He raises his eyes to meet Jon’s. “But if you think it could help, I’ll follow you.”  
Rickon points to the map. “If she’s crossing the sea, where will she land?” Ser Davos looks intently at the map, “If she’s sailing from Slaver's Bay, my guess is that she’ll make land at Sunspear, Storms End, or Dragonstone.”  
Jon eyes the map. “It’ll be Dragonstone. That’s where she was born. It’s her ancestral home," He remarks firmly. "That puts her just north of King’s Landing. She can stop at some of the ports at Essos on her way for supplies. Her fleet could attack the city from Blackwater Bay and her allies can attack from the south and west. It's a sound battle plan.” He finishes nodding. We all sit silently. “When do we leave?” Tormund asks happily.  
Jon sends him a wry smile, “Soon. We’ll have to march to White Harbor to take a ship south. It might be best not to take a large force in case anything goes wrong. The trip won’t take very long right, Ser Davos?”  
He nods, “Aye. If we’re lucky we should make landfall in just a few days.” Jon gets back to his feet. “I’ll inform the other Lord’s and Lady’s of my decision. Sansa, I’m guessing some will stay at Winterfell while we’re gone. But they’ll know you are in charge. Lia, would you like to join me? Several of the men wish to meet you.” I swallow nervously. “Of course.” I incline my head to the others. “Goodnight.”  
They all give their replies and Jon gently takes my arm. “Why are you nervous? You’ve met nobles before,” Jon asks me quietly. “This is different. These men expect me to be their queen. I don’t know how to be queen,” I say shaking my head while voicing my doubts to him.  
He kisses my cheek. “We’re in the North. It won’t be as frivolous as the southern customs. You’ll lead them just as I will.” I grin at him. “Who would have thought this is where we would end up. A king and a queen looking for allies against an undead army.” Jon bursts out laughing. “It sounds ridiculous.”  
I chuckle, “Yes it does. I never would have thought this is where we’d end up. When you left for the Wall I was so mad at you. Catelyn told me to get over it and gods help me," I shake my head. "I tried. Your father didn’t say much about it when I told him, but I think he wanted us to be happy.”  
I sigh, “He was a good man. I wish he was here now.” Jon pulls me into an embrace. “I do too. Thank you for telling me. I always wanted his approval on everything. Knowing he approved of us makes our wedding so much more special.” I press my lips to his. “We’ve spent enough time talking. I’m sure your men are waiting.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next week goes by very quickly. Jon and I barely have time to see each other as we attend to different duties. We only see each other at meal times and even then we are often pulled away to speak with various people. I can scarcely believe that our wedding is tonight. It's like I've been waiting my whole life for this. “Lia are you even listening to me?” Sansa's impatient voice cuts through my thoughts. I look up in confusion. “I’m sorry Sansa. What was that you said?” She rolls her prefect Tulley blue eyes. “I was trying to tell you that we need to go get ready soon. It’s nearly nightfall.” I grin at her and mumble, “Finally.” She giggles, “I’m so happy for you. I really am.”  
I hop out of my seat and hug her. “Thank you Sansa. I’m so glad you’re here with me. I missed you so much.” She hugs back just as tightly. “I can’t tell you how nice it is to be back around the people I care about.” "I'm glad you're with us Sansa. I'm so happy you're safe with us." "Oh Lia, me too," she replies. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a family. I thought I was all alone for the longest time." I can't imagine what that must have been like for her, thinking she was the last Stark. "If I would have known you were coming to King's Landing then maybe I would have stayed." "But then you would have been arrested for Joffrey's murder," I point out. She sighs, "Thats true. I suppose it doesn't matter now. Dwelling on the past won't change it."  
Together we walk upstairs to her chamber, she pulls out a white dress from her wardrobe. “If I would’ve had more time I could’ve made it better,” she explains while holding out the garment. I gasp, “Sansa it’s perfect.” She blushes slightly and places the dress in my hands. It’s pearly white with long lined sleeves. The stitching is pristine, which doesn’t surprise me. Sansa has always had the best needlework even as a child. It has silver lining on the bodice and has neat laces up the back. A simple white cloak is all I’ve chosen to go with it. The cloak has a small lion on it for my soon to be former house.  
I stare at myself in the mirror after putting it on. It fits perfectly as I had no doubt. “It’s so beautiful.” I turn to her with tears in my eyes. “Sansa, thank you.” She smiles softly. “If I can make your wedding day special. I’m happy to do so. No one deserves weddings like I had.”  
I reach out for her hand. “Now you can marry whomever you choose. We would never force you to do anything.” She closes her hand on mine. “I know." Her lips pull into a smirk, "Now shall we tame your hair?”  
I laugh and sink into a chair. "I think that’s much easier said than done.” She begins to pull at it with a brush. I stop her. “No, leave it down. Jon likes it better that way.” She grins, “Alright. But let me braid part of it back then.” I relent allowing her to weave several blonde strands around my head.  
“You’ll be a queen now,” she points out with a smirk. I shake my head and try to will away my nerves. “I never even dreamed this would happen. Sansa," I tell her worriedly. "I don’t know how to rule. I wasn't meant for this.” She bends down to meet my eyes. “You and Jon will be good for the North. You both know what’s coming. Just trust your heart. You’ll make the right decisions.”  
I bite my lip and straighten the dress. She dresses in her own formal dress. It's a dark navy blue, a color her mother would have worn. A knock at the door causes us both to turn. She smiles widely, “It’s time. Are you ready?” I nod feeling butterflies in my stomach. “I’ve never been ready for anything else, like I am for this.”  
Rickon stands outside the door waiting patiently. He's dressed in fine clothes. Much like what his father would have worn for a formal event such as this. He grins at the sight of us. “Shall I escort you both to the godswood?” Sansa ruffles her brother’s hair. “You look so handsome. Mother would be so proud of you.” He groans and moves away from her hand. “Sansa! I’m almost thirteen now," He snaps at her. "I’m not a child anymore.”  
She grins and her eyes sparkle with mischief. “Oh yes soon you’ll be the one getting married right? Maybe to Lyanna?” She inquires playfully. That shut him up real quick and they glare at each other. I roll my eyes at their childish actions. “Seriously?" I gasp out. "You’re fighting like Arya and Bran used to. Stop.” They both burst out laughing. “We are aren’t we? I remember watching them run all over the castle arguing,” Rickon says looking between us. Sansa shakes her head, “Mother and Father somehow always managed to break it up. I loved watching them apologize to each other.”  
Rickon takes my arm. “Come on. We’re going to be late now.” I chuckle, “It’s not my fault that you and Sansa argued.” Sansa pipes up from behind, “I think we can still blame you.” I stick my tongue out at her in response. 

 

Snow falls steadily from the dark sky as we make our way to the godswood. The castle is quiet with most people already in the godswood. Sansa walks in first and takes a place near the front, right next to Jon. Lanterns line the path as Rickon and I make our way to the front. Wyman Manderly stands at the front. Jon allowed him to officiate the ceremony which he very eagerly accepted. Lyanna and Ser Davos stand just off to the side. They both smile when I make eye contact with them. Tormund stands a little away from the ceremony and he winks when I pass by. Most of the other Lord’s and Ladies of the North are also attending but I try not to pay attention to them.  
My eyes move to Jon the moment I see him. He straightens his back when we enter. He's dressed as he normally is. With leather armor and a fur cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His hair has been blown back by the wind and is sticking up in the back. His lips part slightly as his grey eyes meet mine, causing my cheeks to flush even in the cold weather. Rickon and I walk up to the heart tree across from Jon and Lord Manderly. My breath catches when Jon smiles softly to me.  
“Who comes before the gods tonight?” Rickon raises his head to say what Lord Manderly told him to. Rickon had never been to a wedding before. He should have attended Robb's but that was after Winterfell was taken. “Lia, of House Lannister and ward to Lord Eddard Stark, she comes here to be wed. She comes for the god’s blessing. Who claims her?” Jon steps forward and speaks, his voice is clear and his eyes are warm. “Jon Snow, of the House Stark and King in the North. Who gives her?” “Rickon, of House Stark. Who was her wardens son.”  
Lord Manderly steps forward again. “Lady Lia, do you take this man?” I smile at Jon and respond. “I take this man.” Rickon releases my arm and I place my hand in Jon’s. His hand is warm and he wraps it around my cold fingers. Together we kneel before the tree, it's red leaves over our heads. The entire party goes silent in their own prayers. After a few minutes of prayer Jon helps me back to my feet and removes my cloak. Sansa appears next to him with a grey cloak adorned with a white direwolf. My new house colors, the only ones I ever wanted. He wordlessly takes it from her and places it gently around my shoulders.  
His fingers cup my chin and he kisses me gently. Tormund whoops in the background. “Now can we eat?” Everyone laughs and Jon laces his fingers through mine. “Let’s get to the feast!” He shouts to the people around us. Everyone hurries off towards the great hall, leaving Jon and I alone for a few moments. "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time," Jon says. I giggle, "Really? How long?" He smiles and a red flush creeps across his face, "Long before you told me you loved me." I meet his eyes, "Why didn't you say something?" He shrugs looking embarrassed, "We were young. Robb always teased me for my crush on you." He strokes my cheek. "But, I couldn't help it. You were so amazing." "I never told anyone about how I felt about you," I murmur. "But I always thought that Robb knew." "He never said anything to me," Jon replies. "But he always was pushing me to confess my feelings to you, but I always chickened out." "Did you ever try?" I inquire curiously. "A few times. Do you remember when I came to your room and mumbled something about riding in the wolfswood?" I ponder for a few moments. "Yes I think I vaguely remember something like that. That was you trying to tell me how you felt?" I ask while starting to laugh. His cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Think its funny do you?" "Slightly," I respond with a smirk. "Well I seem to have forgotten all those times you confessed your secret feelings to me mmmm?" I relent, "I suppose you're right."  
He sighs, “I didn’t get to tell you this in the ceremony but I love you.” I tilt my head up to meet his eyes. “No we didn’t get to do much talking. But now I can tell you everyday. I love you, Jon Snow.” Our lips meet as snow continues to fall on us. He pulls back, “Alright lets go to the feast so we can be congratulated by everyone.”  
I grin, “and to eat of course.” He laughs while pulling me towards the castle. “Yes to eat as well,” he concedes. Music was playing by the time we enter the hall. Somehow Sansa found musicians this far north. Most people were already drinking and laughing as we entered.  
Together, Jon and I make our way to the head table. Sansa is whispering with Petyr Baelish as we sit down. I scan the room and see Rickon dancing with Lyanna, both grinning like fools. We eat quickly and make our way around the room to greet people; hands locked together. Tormund approaches us red faced from the wine. “Ah Jon Snow," he greets Jon with a nod. "I wasn’t sure if you had the balls to ask Lia to marry you.” He laughs loudly at his own words. “But I’m glad you did! This is one hell of a party.”  
Tormund turns around and points at a group of Northern Lords. “Those pricks back there told me ‘bouta bedding ceremony. Is that a normal thing?” I giggle behind my hand as Jon's face turns into a scowl. “It’s a common tradition here in Westeros, but we will not be having one,” he answers shortly. Tormund looks at him confused. “Why not? You said its tradition.” Jon pats him on the shoulder, “Just as my father didn’t allow one at his wedding neither will I." He grins looking at me, "You wouldn’t want me to break someone’s jaw on my wedding night would you?” Tormund barks out a laugh. “Suppose not, but I think your lady could handle herself.” I smile feeling flattered, “Thank you Tormund. I like to think so too.” He winks at me and disappears back into the crowd of celebrants, most likely to find more alcohol.  
I laugh as I reach my fingers up to cup Jon’s chin. “Would you really punch someone?” He leans into my touch whispering, “For putting their hands on you? No one could stop me.” I tilt my head to the side with a coy smile on my lips. I grab his hand and pull him out though one of the servants entrances when no one is looking. Most of the attendants are drinking and having too much fun anyway. “You’ve always been chivalrous, dear husband.” A wicked grin appears on his face when he responds. “That’s what happens when you’re so desirable, dear wife.”  
My lips quirk up into a smirk and I want nothing more then to be alone with him. “So how long do we have to stay here before we get to be alone?” His dark eyes sparkle with mischief. “I bet we could sneak out of here within the hour. Most people are so busy drinking they wouldn’t even notice.”  
I press myself against his chest. “Good plan," my voice is husky. "Now lets see if you can wait that long.” I laugh to myself as I hear his breath hitch when I pull away from him. “Come husband, we have many more lords to greet.” He casts me an incredulous look before following me back into the feast.  
Rickon and Lyanna rush up to us breathless from dancing as soon as we enter. “Jon!" Rickon calls out. "I was just telling Lyanna about the time you, Robb, Theon, Bran, and I teamed up to throw Arya and Lia into the pond outside the walls. Do you remember?” Jon starts to laugh. “Of course I do. It was all Robb's idea.” He turns to me slightly confused. “And somehow you and Arya outsmarted all of us. How did you do that?” I press my hand to my chest. “You want me to reveal my secrets?” All three nod eagerly. I sigh, “Alright fine. Arya was friends with one of the kitchen boys. I can’t remember his name anymore. But he heard your devious plan and came up to tell us while we were supposed to be in needlework." "After that it was hopeless for you boys,” I add grinning.  
Lyanna laughs, “What happened next?” I wrap each arm around Rickon and Jon shoulders, having to stand on my tip toes to do so. “Well they followed the fake trail we set and slipped on the oil we spilled in the path. They all slid right into the cow pen.” I chuckle at their upset expressions. “Arya and I watched from the trees as you all landed in shit.” Lyanna was howling in laughter as Rickon and Jon both glare at me. I shrug, “You have to admit that it was a little funny.” “It was not! Mother made all of us sleep outside in the stables,” Rickon says shortly. I grin, “I know, Arya snuck into my room and we watched you all from my window.”  
Jon shakes his head; “I should’ve known you girls would’ve had something up your sleeves. We walked right into the trap you set.” I kiss his cheek, “It’s a good thing I use my talent for good.” "Oh it's a talent is it?" Jon asks shortly. "It wasn't very good for you when Lady Catelyn caught you and Robb switching people's wines with juice. Was it?" I groan, "Oh gods I had forgotten about that!" "I didn't." I push his shoulder. "That's because you were too scared to join us. So you didn't get in trouble like we did. Robb and I had to clean the stables everyday for a month!" I cry in despair.  
Jon and I leave Rickon and Lyanna to return to our table. “Remembering that makes me miss Arya even more.” I mutter to him. Jon’s hand tightens on mine and he presses his lips to my temple. “She’ll hear about what happened here. Arya will come home. I know it.” “But what if it’s after we head south?” I ask sadly. He grins and his fingers tilt my chin up. “Then she’ll be waiting for us to come back.”  
Sansa and Lord Baelish approach us. “I wish to offer you both my most sincerest congratulations.” Jon inclines his head politely. “Thank you Lord Baelish we are very happy you are here to celebrate with us.” Sansa leaves his side and sits in the open chair next to me. Jon and Lord Baelish continue exchanging pleasantries. She leans in and whispers lowly in my ear. “Do not trust Littlefinger. He’s a master manipulator. Don’t give anything away.” She pulls away and I smile knowingly. “Thank you Sansa," I say happily and pull my dress out. "I think it’s only because of the dress you made. I only wish I would have attended needlework more often. Perhaps I would be half as talented as you are.” She pats my hands and her eyes flick over to Littlefinger. He’s watching us curiously as if trying to figure something out.  
“Lia," Sansa begins with a chuckle. "I fear you’re hopeless at sewing. But I don’t mind helping you with your clothes. I find that it’s rather peaceful.” I nod along with her as she explains a patterned dress she wore back in King’s Landing. When Littlefinger walks away I send her a concerned look, which she waves away. “We can speak of it tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your wedding feast.” She leaves and exits the hall, presumably to go to bed.  
“What was that about?” Jon asks leaning over to me. “I don’t know yet. She said not to trust Littlefinger,” I say with a frown. "She said the same thing to me after we retook the castle from the Bolton's." We sit quietly lost in our thoughts for a few moments. He grabs my hand beneath the table. “Let's not concern ourselves with that now. Do you want to retire to our chambers?” I smile at his words. Our chamber is so official. Now I won’t have to sleep alone. He'll always be at my side. “Yes, and I want nothing more than to be alone with you.” He grins and pulls me to my feet.  
He raises his voice. “I want to thank you all for your kind words on this very happy day. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the celebration, but it is time Lia and I retire to out chambers.” The men begin to holler and a few whistle. I laugh quietly and Jon shakes his head. “Have a goodnight then my lords.” Jon takes me by the arm and we walk toward the main door. Rickon is standing with Ser Davos grinning as we pass by. Tormund shouts from behind us, “Don’t wear him out too much Lia! We still need him!” I giggle at Jon’s shocked expression.  
We enter the courtyard leaving the feast behind closed doors. Jon shakes his head angrily. “Tormund doesn’t know how to behave himself.” I roll my eyes. “To be fair he might not have enough experience attending royal weddings.” He lets out a laugh as we make our way back to the family rooms. The courtyard is deserted except for a few guards on the walls. But they don't pay any attention to us.  
“I suppose you’re right. But I must say neither of us have ever attended a royal wedding either.” I snap my fingers as I remember my journey to the south. “I had just missed Joffery and Margaery's wedding when I went to King’s Landing by like a week.” He wraps his arms around my waist. “Such as shame. That one was surely better than ours.” I grin, “An assassination must have made it exciting. Perhaps we could ask Sansa? She was there.”  
His lips move to the curve of my neck. “I think we have more important things to do,” he says smirking against my skin. I sigh in contentment. Jon and I haven't slept together since that one night back at Castle Black. After Ramsay I hadn't wanted to. I felt used and wasted. But now I'm ready to feel loved once again. “I believe you’re right, my dear husband,” I gasp out in delight. Jon pulls back and sweeps me off my feet. “Then lets not dally here much longer, dear wife.” I giggle as he pushes open the wooden door to his chambers and tosses me unceremoniously onto the bed. “That wasn’t very graceful,” I point out laughing. Ghost glares at us from across the room for being woken up.  
Jon kicks the door shut and strides to the foot of the bed. “My apologies. What would you have me do?” I sit back up and pull him forward onto the bed by his cloak. He crashes into me before regaining balance on his hands. “I think you know,” I whisper in his ear. He grins, “I may have a few ideas.” I start to pull off his clothes. He hovers over me his face only inches from mine. “By the gods do I love you.” I stop moving and meet his eyes. “I love you too, Jon.” His hands slowly slide down my body. “And tonight, I’m going to show you, just how much.”

 

The sound of a fist pounding on the door causes me to stir. I roll over and find Jon’s bare chest. He starts to shift as soon as I make contact with his skin. He groans but doesn’t wake. I slowly scoot away from him so I don't wake him up. I rub my eyes as the pounding on the door resumes. I soon hear a voice on the other side. “Your graces, I’m sorry to disturb you but it’s urgent.” I suppose they aren’t just going to go away. I quietly slide my bare legs out of bed and my feet hit the cold stone floor. Goose bumps prickle over my entire body as I resist a shiver.  
I pull one of Jon’s shirts over my head and wrap a cloak around my body for modesty. The pounding continues on the door till I slowly pull it open. Ser Davos and Tormund stand in the hallway. Ser Davos looks down at his feet when he notices my state of undress and Tormund raises his eyebrows. “I’m sorry to disturb you, your grace.” I shake my head groggily. “Gods," I mutter. "Please call me Lia.” Tormund cracks a smile. “I knew you wouldn’t get caught up in this royalty shit.”  
The hallways in Winterfell are always drafty and my bare legs and feet quickly feel the cold. “Ser Davos? You said it was urgent?” I add impatiently. He regains his thoughts, “Yes er Lia. We’ve received two ravens this morning.” He holds them out to show me. “One is addressed to you and the other to the ruling Lord of Winterfell.” I take the rolled up letters from his hand. “What is it?” I ask looking at them, but not opening them.  
He shakes his head, “We did not read it. It’s addressed to you. That seal there” He points to the unbroken wax seal in my hands, “its from the Lannisters.” My eyes shoot up in alarm. “Does the other letter need Jon’s immediate attention?” I ask sharply eyeing my own letter in distaste.  
Ser Davos frowns deeply. “No not necessarily but…” Tormund cuts him off with a loud laugh. “Tired him out last night did ya?” My cheeks flush bright red causing him to laugh harder. I sigh and hand back the letter. “I’ll wake him and we will meet you in the study shortly.” Tormund nods and turns away and Davos bows before leaving. Yes that will take some getting used to.  
I re-enter the bedchamber and close the door. A smile forms on my face as I watch Jon’s sleeping form. He’s using his hand as a pillow, which makes him look younger than he is. More like he did before we left Winterfell in the first place. His face is peaceful with no frown lines and that isn’t a sight I see often. Although it begrudges me, I cross across the room and sit back on my side of the bed. I lean over and gently place my hand on his warm shoulder. “Jon?” I ask softly not wanting to startle him.  
“Jon, you need to wake up. There’s business we must attend to.” He shifts in his sleep murmuring incoherently. I move my hand up to his cheek and a little speak louder. “Jon. Come on. I know you’re ignoring me.”  
The moment I finish speaking Jon reaches up and pulls me down onto the bed. I only manage to let out a squeak in shock. Before I can even comprehend what he’s doing, he has me pinned between his body and the sheets. “I could never ignore you, my love.” I stare up at him breathless. “How did you-?”  
He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. After a few minutes he pulls away panting. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I try and catch my breath. I’m painfully aware of his knees straddling my hips and his naked form hovering above me. He pushes the stray blonde curls away from my eyes. “The business can wait. Don’t you agree?” I lick my lips in anticipation and breathlessly respond. “Yes.”  
His grey eyes light up before throwing the cloak on the floor. He looks at the shirt with familiarity. “Is this mine?” I grin and answer, “It was the first thing I found. I couldn’t very well answer the door naked could I?” I add with a smirk on my lips. His fingers skim along the edge of the fabric causing me to shiver. “If I was the one at the door you could. I think I'd like that,” he remarks with a grin. I catch his hand before he torturously brings it up my leg again. He meets my heated gaze momentarily before easily pulling the shirt over my head. I swallow thickly as his eyes travel my bare body hungrily.  
Jon leans down and presses our bodies together before capturing my lips with his own. I soon forget the letters and any responsibilities we have and soon Jon is the only thing filling my senses. His lips trail hotly down my neck as I impatiently roll my hips up to meet his. He pulls his lips away from my skin to meet my eyes. His eyes sparkle with amusement. “No I think I’ll take my time.”  
Before he has a chance to continue kissing me; I reposition my legs and quickly flip him over, reversing our positions. I smirk as my hair tickles his nose. My hips now straddle his and my hands press flat against his solid chest. “What do you think about that now?” I add cockily. He stares up at me in awe. “I can honestly say I didn’t expect that.” His hands firmly grasp my hips pulling me down on him. Our bodies’ move in sync, as our moans grow breathless. Finally after we finish I collapse onto the bed next to him panting but happy.  
Jon swiftly pulls me against his chest pressing a kiss to my temple. I relax into his embrace. “That was incredible, love.” I giggle and kiss his cheek. “Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He laughs and stretches. “Alright," he groans. "Now maybe you should tell me what they wanted earlier when they came to the door. I assume it would unfortunately mean leaving this bed.”  
“Unfortunately it does my dear husband," I answer after kissing away his pout. "We’ve received ravens that require our attention. I told Ser Davos we would meet them in the study.” He scowls, “I feel like I should have a talk with him about disturbing a couple after their wedding night.” I roll my eyes, “He wouldn’t have done it if he had another choice. Come on lets get dressed.” 

 

We both get out of bed and try and find clothes to wear for the day. I pull open the shutters and allow the natural light into the room. Ghost growls and scratches at the door. I pull on a navy dress and slip back into my boots. “Jon, I think your wolf has to use the bathroom,” I point out while grabbing my cloak. Jon looks over at Ghost while reaching for his sword belt.  
“He probably wants to go hunting. I’ll send him out later.” I walk over to Jon and place his cloak on his shoulders. I press a quick kiss to his lips. “Let’s see what today has in store for us.” Jon nods and grabs Longclaw from the desk. He hands me my own sword but I shake my head, I'm glad he found it after Ramsay took it from me. All my weapons were in his chamber. “I don’t need it right now. You can leave it in our chamber.”  
He gently sets it back on the table before hooking his arm through mine. “Alright let’s go.” The moment he opens the door Ghost bolts out of the room and disappears. When we enter the study all of Jon’s advisors but Tormund bows to us. I take a seat next to Sansa, who sends me a knowing smile, while Jon sits at the head of the table.  
“Where are the ravens from?” Jon asks Ser Davos who sits across from me impatiently. Davos slides one scroll to Jon and the other to me. “Lia’s letter is from the Lannisters and your letter we believe is from Daenerys Targaryen.” I slide my fingers over the red wax lion seal on the letter. Jon’s eyes flicker over to mine and he gives a small nod. I break the seal and unroll the letter. I read it several times digesting the words. Jon throws his own letter on the table. “She wants us to meet her and swear fealty. She’s amassing her troops at Dragonstone as we predicted. And she wants our loyalty.” The table falls quiet as Jon turns to me. “Who is your letter from?”  
“My father,” I mumble in response. Brienne meets my gaze from across the table. Jon watches my expression worriedly. “Lia, what did it say?” I swallow thickly. “My father wants me to return to King’s Landing at once.” I hand him the letter. “My aunt has called all Lannister’s to court and my absence has been noted by her, and he says he needs help.”  
Jon sucks in a deep breath and looks at both of the letters in front of him. “We must meet with Daenerys, we don’t have a choice. But the letter from King’s Landing is alarming," he says looking up at me. "What kind of help could you give him?” I shake my head unsure. “I don’t know." "I think I should go,” I add quietly. All the murmuring stops and everyone stares at me in surprise. Jon’s forehead creases and his eyes meet mine filled with overwhelming sadness. “You want to go?” He asks in disbelief. I look around at the others who are suddenly very interested in the table wooden table. I return my gaze to Jon who is watching me sadly. Leaving now will break both of our hearts.  
“We need to know what’s going on in the South," I explain softly. "I can try and get aid for the winter. I am the only one in this room who can go to King’s Landing safely.” I feel my heart racing in my chest as Jon buries his face in his hands. “You’re asking me to send you away. I-I can’t do that.” I reach across the table and take his hand in mine. “You wouldn’t be sending me away,” I state firmly. "The last time you rode south alone, Ramsay got ahold of you. I can't let that happen to you again," he says softly.  
Jon looks up at the others, “Can you guys give us a minute?” I briefly turn to the side and watch everyone file out of the room. I get up to my feet and stand behind Jon. He stands as well and I press my face against his back. Jon takes my hand and turns us around. “I can’t lose you, not again. Don’t ask me to let you go.” I reach my hands up to hold his face, my thumbs stroke his cheeks.  
“You will never lose me," I say firmly. "We always find a way back to each other. You will meet with Daenerys and I will go to King’s Landing. We must do our duties, Jon. We are leaders now." Jon’s hands reach over mine. “I just got you back. We’re married now. We should be together always.” I clasp my hands around his neck and his encircle my waist. “We will be. I will meet you at Dragonstone anyway that I can. I promise.”  
Jon presses his lips to mine softly. “You’ll be careful?” I lean back in his arms. “Of course I will.” He sighs. “I suppose you will want to leave in the morning?” I look down. “Yes, I sooner I ride south the better chance I have of beating the worst of the winter storms. You should get to White Harbor quickly. Dragonstone is a long journey.” He grimaces, “Who do I leave in charge here? I can’t leave the North ungoverned.” “Leave Sansa here as your regent," I suggest. "She and Rickon are Starks. Together they can handle it.”  
Jon hugs me tightly. “I should go make arrangements for a ship. Do you need anything else for your journey?” I meet his eyes knowing mine sparkle in joy. “Just a proper goodbye later.” He sends me a wicked grin. “I think I can do that.” “Good. I’ll meet you in our chamber tonight then.” He kisses me passionately. “I’ll be there.”

 

The next morning I stand in the courtyard dressed in armor. The white mare I've chosen to ride south stands patiently next to me as some men saddle him. Brienne hands me a pack filled with food and water. "Good luck your grace," she says with a bow. Rickon and Sansa both hug me goodbye. “Please be careful down there Lia. Cersei is as manipulative as she is beautiful. Don’t fall for her tricks and don’t tell her about us, especially Jon.” I hug her again; I hate that I'm leaving so soon after reuniting with her. “Thank you Sansa. Be safe here.” Rickon rushes forward into my embrace nearly knocking me over. I laugh, “I’m going to miss you so much Rickon.” He looks down at me, “We’ll make sure Winterfell is still here when you return.” I nod my head and quip, “That’s a good goal.” His smile falls away, “I’ll miss you.” I nod willing my own tears away. "Me too. I love you Rickon." "I love you too Lia," he responds while pulling me in for another hug.  
The crowd around us clears as Jon strides forward. “Are you sure you want to go?” He asks softly. I let out a laugh and voice the thoughts that have been bugging me since we got the letters. “No I don’t want to go. But I have to.” Jon’s hand reaches up and cups my cheek. “You don’t have to do anything.” I lean my cheek into his hand. “Yes I do. I’ll miss you.” His eyes shimmer with a few unshed tears. “I’ll miss you too.” I jump into his arms nuzzling my face into his neck. His arms circle my waist pulling me closer.  
“I love you, Lia. Please be safe. I cannot bear the thought of losing you,” he whispers softly to me, so soft I know I'm the only one who heard the. I feel a few tears slip down my cheeks onto his cloak. “I love you too," I murmur back to him. "I’ll see you soon I promise," I say trying to reassure him. Slowly he releases me and I move back towards my horse. I look around the courtyard before turning to my horse. Jon returns to my side pulling me back and bringing our lips together. When he pulls away he swiftly grabs my waist and lifts me easily on top of my horse. He nods, “Goodbye.” I whisper, “Goodbye.” I grip the reigns tightly spurring my horse forward out of the gates.  
The journey south is cold and lonely. I had never traveled this far with no one accompanying me. When I enter the riverlands all the snow becomes heavy rain. luckily it hasn't gotten quite as cold down here yet. I take shelter in the Crossroads Inn as soon as I hear a few cracks of thunder. It's not safe to ride in such a strong storm. I run the risk of catching my death out there, as well as not being able to see where I'm going. I remember that Brienne said Arya was friends with the baker boy who works here and I start to seek him out. “Excuse me?” I question politely. The young man turns around. “Are you er Hot Pie?” I ask hesitantly when I see that he's younger then I am. He looks up in alarm, “Who is asking?” I pull him into the chair across from me. “My name is Lia. Lady Brienne told me you traveled with Arya Stark,” I whisper after looking over my shoulder.  
He frowns looking around the inn. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I grab his hand desperately. “Please Arya is like my family. I was her father’s ward. Surely she told you about me.” His expression softens. “She did say something about you." He becomes apologetic. "But I’m sorry I haven’t seen Arya in years.” My face falls, “I had hoped to find her here.” I stand up, “If she ever comes back, tell her that the Stark’s reclaimed Winterfell. Tell her its safe for her to come home.”  
He nods eagerly. “I promise I’ll tell her if I see her. Do you want some bread for your trip?” I eagerly nod my head. He beams excitedly. “Hold on I’ll be back in awhile.” I sit at my table with a hood disguising my features. I doubt anyone would recognize me but you can never be too careful. Men pass by me but none try and talk to me, which I am thankful for. After several glasses of ale I’m finding it hard to stay awake. Hot Pie returns with some bread wrapped in cloth. He grins and shows me the design. “I’ve gotten much better at making Direwolves.”  
I place it in my pack, excited to see my sigil in baked form. “Thank you Hot Pie. You have been very kind. If you ever want a new job come to Winterfell we could certainly use a friend like you.” He stands, “Let me show you to your room. The storm should pass by morning.” I stumble when I follow him up the stairs. “Sorry thank you.” I crash onto the bed after kicking off my boots. I slide under the warm covers and fall asleep. 

 

The next morning is dark and dreary but the rain thankfully has stopped. The roads are wet and muddy as I continue south. My horse is covered in mud as are my boots and cloak. As I ride down the Kingsroad I wonder if Jon and the others have set sail from White Harbor. I knew they planned to leave a few weeks after I did and I have been gone over a month by now. I miss Jon so much that it aches. We didn't get to spend any time at peace. Sometimes I wonder if we ever will, all my adult life has been filled with running and war. The weather is slightly warmer as I move south but still dreary. It rains more often then not and I have a hard time finding dry wood for fires. Luckily I still have some bread from Hot Pie in my pack to tie me over. With winter here, there aren't as many animals to hunt in the woods. Finally after several more hard days of riding I see King’s Landing in the distance. The skyline of the city has drastically changed due to the Sept of Baelor no longer standing.  
I ride through the city gates making a beeline towards the Red Keep. All of the common people are angry as far as I can tell. They whisper anytime they see guards and I hear a few of them curse the queen; which is a treasonous offense. I have no doubt that Cersei would put them to death if she knew. But I doubt she ever leaves the Red Keep. When I reach the stairs to the castle, two guards bar my entrance. “I’m Lia Lannister and I’ve been summoned by my Aunt,” I demand with all the authority I can muster. One looks me up and down. “You’re no Lannister, just another pretender." He decides rather quickly. "What do you want to do with this one, Titian?” He asks the other. The other man, Titian, leers at me. His eyes rake over my face and body. “This ones pretty. I say we keep her for ourselves.”  
As soon as the first man moves toward me I bring my fist up to his jaw. The blow sends him reeling backwards onto the stone steps. Titian draws his sword. I follow suit drawing my gleaming Valaryian Steel blade. I will never let another man touch me without permission. I'd rather die then let that happen again.  
“STOP!” An angry voice cuts through the air. I look to the top of the stairs and see several Kingsguard marching down the stairs. I soon recognize the leader as my father. His face blazing with anger. He grabs Titian’s arm and twists it backwards forcing him to drop his weapon.  
“You dare attempt to harm my daughter?” He hisses lowly. “We didn’t know." They both begin to panic. "W-we thought sh-she was just some pretender, my lord.” He waves to one of the men behind him. “Take these two to the dungeon.” The other Kingsguard easily haul the men off.  
I watch my father curiously. He tentatively reaches out to touch my hand. “Brienne sent word that you were alive but I’m glad I get to see it for myself.” I scoff, “What does it matter to you?” My voice is hard as I'm still angry. He drops his outstretched hand awkwardly to his side. “Your life matters to me. More than anyone else’s.” I raise my eyebrows. “That’s a bold statement from someone whose ‘loyal’ men captured me.”  
He hastily looks around. Some of the common people gathered to watch the commotion. “Come inside," he says quietly. "It seems we have much to discuss.” I allow him to lead me to his quarters. He takes his sword belt off and sinks into a cushioned chair. He motions for me to sit next to him, which I begrudgingly do so. The air temperature has dropped considerably in the capital from the last time I was here but it is still much warmer than back home in the north. But I've always been uncomfortable in the capital. Each time I've been here was always dangerous, this one more so than the others. I sadly remember this was the last place I saw Ned alive.  
“Why did you send for me?” I demand. He cautiously looks around the room. “My sister called all the Lannisters to the capital. She said she’s worried about the future of our house after the terrorist attack on the Sept of Baelor.”  
My lip curls in disgust. “A terrorist attack?" I ask angrily. "Cersei did that and everyone in Westeros knows it.” He shushes me while glancing around the empty room. “You cannot speak of these things. Qyburn has ears everywhere.” I grimace in recognition, “Isn’t Qyburn a criminal?” “He’s the Queen’s hand now," Jamie says looking around. "Now. Cersei will want to speak with you today. Are you ready for that?” I meet his gaze, “I’m not scared of her.” He looks at me sadly, “I think you should be.”  
I scoff feeling slightly offended. “She’s just a woman and I’ve survived things you wouldn’t even dream of,” I bite out angrily. He looks at my face and his eyes narrow in on my lips. “I noticed that scar on your face. How did you get it?” I briefly touch the jagged white scar on my lips. “Ramsay tortured me," I say bluntly. "This is one of the many scars I have to prove it.”  
My fathers face drains of all color. “I’m so sorry, Lia.” I brush off his concern. “I survived because I had to. Now lets see what Cersei wants.” He calls for a dress and brings one that I recognize. Margaery wore it when I was here, I never spoke with her but I saw her and her brother at court while I was here. I’m shorter than her but we had similar body shapes. It’s a blue silk dress with gold accents on the torso. It’s has an open back, which I’ve never worn before.  
I step out from behind the changer. “I don’t like not having my weapons with me,” I say looking behind where I left them. My father grabs my hand. “I will protect you. I promise.” I eye him warily not knowing if I can trust him. He hooks his arm through mine and escorts me to the small council room.  
I take a deep breath as Jamie pushes open the door. I’m shocked at Cersei’s transformation. She’s much thinner and has her hair cut short nearly down to the scalp. I had heard rumors of her imprisonment and it seems they were true. No wonder she blew up the Sept. I'm surprised someone had the gall to imprison her, but in the end it seems she won. They shouldn't have targeted her in the first place. She has a silver tiara on her head signifying her new position of power. It's what she's always wanted. Though I may bow I will remember Lyanna’s words. The only king I know is Jon.  
Her eyes settle on me. “I see you’re not dead.” I meet her gaze head on. “No," I drawl out. "Not for lack of attempts though.” She smiles thinly. “My father was right. You are quite the mixture of all of us. I wonder how much of you is Tyrion.” Jamie stiffens at her obvious threat. “Well I’ve always been on the short side,” I quip back at her. Cersei cracks a smile and paces around the room. “At any rate I’m glad you’re here. I need allies and you can help me with that.”  
I laugh, “How could I possibly help you?” She finally sits and motions for a servant to pour wine for us all. I hesitantly take a sip wondering if it is poison. The wine tastes good though so I take a drink. “You are a Lannister. A young and beautiful one at that.” I narrow my eyes at her compliment. “What do you want?” “I want you to marry Waldron Frey. He’s the heir to the twins. It will solidify my power in the river lands.”  
I stare at her in horror. How dare she even consider me for such a thing. The people who murdered my family. “I will not marry anyone especially not a Frey,” I snarl at her. She slams her closed fist on the table. “You will do as I command.” I meet her gaze defiantly. “No. You cannot use me as a bargaining piece in your war. The war you started.” Cersei lightly sets her wine glass down. “I was scared too when I had to marry Robert. I will give you a few days to rethink your decision.”  
She spins on her heel without another word and leaves the room. Jamie steps up behind me. “That could have gone better.” I give him a scathing look. “You think?” He leads me back up to his chamber. I hear the roar of a mob through an open window. “Have there been many riots?” He nods grimly. “Ever since the destruction of the Sept, they’re getting worse by the day. It will get violent soon.”  
“She doesn’t care about them does she?” I say looking down at the city from the window. He shakes his head. “She never has.” I stare down at the city bellow me. The curving cobblestone streets with the smells of fire and fish are typical here. “I shouldn’t have sent for you. It’s dangerous here.” I shrug, “I’m not frightened. But I was safe in Winterfell, at least for the time being,” I point out. “I didn’t think you would be frightened, but you must tread carefully.” "Father," I begin snippily. "Do you know what I've faced?" He turns to me slowly. "No, I can't say I do." I hold my head high feeling proud of my actions. "I defended Castle Black from a wilding invasion. Do you know what it's like to fight with fifty men against 100,000?" He shakes his head. "No." "It's terrifying," I say honestly as I remember the way the Thenn man told me he'd eat me first after their victory. "But I survived." I continue feeling confident in myself. "Have you ever travelled north of the Wall?" I ask already knowing his answer. "I have not been north of Winterfell." "Well I have." His expression shows interest. "I went with Jon and a few Night's Watch rangers to Hardhome." He nods signifying he knows where that is. It is one of the few notable places north of the Wall. "It was there I survived the army of the dead," I say bluntly. He drops his wine glass onto the floor and it shatters. "What?" He questions in shock. "They attacked when we tried to evacuate the free folk. I was one of the last to escape." "But how-" I cut him off, "I almost didn't. A wight got ahold of me." I pull the side of my borrowed dress down. "It's teeth were like razors." He stares at the large scar and you can tell nothing human made it. "Jon saved me." He shifts in his chair. "That was when we were attacked by a White Walker." "Yo-you were attacked by a White Walker?" He asks in disbelief. He always told me he believed me but I suppose it's different when you trust someone else's word. Last time I came here I only had Sam's word. Now I have my own experience. "It was so strong. He threw Jon from a roof and me across a burning room," I mutter remembering the feeling that I was ready to die. "Jon killed it before he got to us." "He killed a White Walker?" I nod, "Yes. We think it was his Valyrian Steel sword. But we really don't know." He shakes his head. "I can't believe you've actually seen the army. What was it like?" I laugh even though I can still feel the drop in temperature when the White Walker came into that burning building. "It was terrifying. We not only saw the army though." He raises his eyebrows in confusion. "We saw the Night King." I resist shivering. Every time I think about him I feel cold. "The who?" My father questions. "He leads the White Walkers," I explain softly. "I can't believe it. So they are coming." I nod, "The north is preparing. But this might not be a battle anyone can win." He runs his flesh hand through his hair. "I wish my father was still here," he mumbles. "He could've pulled the country together." "Well he's not," I snap at him. "And I have a feeling your sister," I say with venom. "Isn't going to feel open about sending troops to the Wall." "No. She won't." He confirms my suspicions. "Then I was captured and tortured by Ramsay Bolton for nearly eight months." My father's gaze drops down to the floor, where the shattered wine glass is. "He beat me. He cut me. He raped me. He hurt me in every way possible." I laugh at his angry expression. "And you think I should be frightened of your sister." He stumbles over his words. "I didn't know. By the gods," He mutters. "You must be the strongest person in all of Westeros to survive all that." I'm taken back by his compliment. I shake my head. “I should have stayed in Winterfell but your letter said you needed help.” He sits in a mahogany chair next to the table. “My sister has started a war with nearly every house in Westeros. I can’t fight them all.” I frown at him. “I know you love your sister but I hope you realize that she’s a monster.” He looks away and leaves the room without saying anything to me.


	13. Chapter 13

I spend most of my time in King’s Landing avoiding Cersei and trying to gather information. I quickly discover how small the army of the Lannisters is. My father only commands a little over 8,000 men. The funds of Casterly Rock have been drained drastically and the crown is already in debt to the Iron Bank of Braavos with numbers in the millions. I can only assume they've decided to fund Daenerys instead of the Lannister's. Without Tywin, the Lannister's are a joke, he was the only thing holding them together. Cersei doesn't even have an heir to Casterly Rock or the throne itself.  
I sneak out of the Red Keep nearly every night and soon discover that the city is in chaos. Everytime I leave the castle, I cloak myself in older garments. Blending in is the only way to survive down in the bad parts of the city. The people distrust Cersei for destroying the Sept and many people are starving without aid from Highgarden, especially now that winter is here. They know she is the reason that the city is being cut off from supplies. The district called Flea Bottom is the worst. There are whispers of riots and rebellions in the taverns and brothels. The homeless beg in the streets but there is not enough food in the city for all of the refugees. More people die everyday and they receive no help from the crown. I didn't think they would, because Cersei has no love for the common people, and that will be one of her downfalls.  
The people of the Red Keep are preparing for a feast to celebrate the crowning of the Queen. All the nobles left who are actually loyal to Cersei will be in attendance. She only has the noble houses of the crownlands, westerlands, and a handful of other houses that swear loyalty to her as their queen. My maid Mirelle, tells me about how wonderful the meal will be and that circus performers were hired for entertainment. She is a young girl with round cheeks and bright red hair. I know she’s one of Cersei’s spies. I figured she would have someone watching me. But this girl must not think I'm much of a threat. She often chats amicably about silly things that don't matter. I know not to trust anyone here but myself. I’ve already been gone nearly three months and it will take almost two more if I have to ride back north. The snows would have begun up north by now making travel near impossible. I promised Jon I would get to Dragonstone and that’s only accessible by ship. I doubt I’ll have an easy time finding one willing to take me in Blackwater Bay.  
At the feast, I sit at the main table in an intricate light blue gown that cuts off my breathing. The dress has golden flowers designed on the skirt and a deep slit on the bust that is meant to show off my breasts. It has a steel golden belt around the waist. I would never wear something like this in the north, that’s for sure. It was meant for Cersei but it was too small for her, so she gave it to me to wear tonight. A handmaiden neatly braided my blonde curls into an elaborate design at the back of my head. Her fingers were much cleverer than mine but the back of my head hurts from the tightness of the braids. They certainly wasted no expense on the feast with the lavish food and décor. The tables are covered in fine tablecloths of Lannister red. The plates are gold with a lion design stamped on the face. The goblets that are filled with red wine from the arbor have gemstones on the stems. The food itself is very fine. Roasted boar and pickled hen are the meats for tonight. Each table has its own. The rest of the table is set with fruits, vegetables, and warm bread. Now that the Reach is in open rebellion, I assume that all this food is coming from the free cities of Essos. It would still be warm enough there for farming, because they're seasons are different than ours. But now that autumn is done, Westeros will not have any fresh crops till spring and only I know that this winter is going to be the Long Night. None of these people know whats out there beyond the Wall. The nobles around me gorge themselves on the provided food. I watch as men and women pour their wine and eat second or third portions of food. Though the people of the city are starving already and winter is here. If food supplies go any lower outside of the Red Keep, the small folk will rise up. A starving person is always desperate and desperate people are incredibly dangerous.  
The Kingsguard are scattered around the room eyes watching the drunken nobles. They're dressed in their new silver armor. The symbol on their chests match Cersei's crown. The rest of the guards are the gold cloaks. I can't even guess who commands them now. But they stand at each entryway in full armor. My thoughts turn to my family in the north, as they often do. I wonder how Sansa has been with her responsibility of the North. I’m sure Rickon has been helping her but I worry just the same. Now that the lords know the White Walker's are coming, I'm sure they would want to prepare their people. By now Jon and the other men would have reached Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys Targaryen. I hope it went well. We need her armies and dragons to fight the White Walker’s or we will all die. It amazes me that nobody understands what is coming down here in the south. The North and now the Vale will be prepared to fight. Perhaps we have a chance, if Jon leads us. He's an incredible leader and the best hope we have. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him? It isn't fair that we were only able to spend such a short time together, only one night after our wedding. The thought of his laugh and eyes make my own burn with unshed tears. I will not let these people see my weaknesses, Sansa always told me they prey on the weak here in the capital.  
The musicians are playing cheery music while circus performers flip across the room. After watching the dancing and other silly court intrigues, Cersei returns to the table and takes a seat next to me. Her hair is still short and curls around the edges of her face. An ornate tiara sits atop her head and it matches her black leather made dress. “Are you not enjoying yourself, my dear?” I inwardly cringe at her words. Cersei doesn’t have a right to treat me as such. I may be related to her by blood but she will never be my family. Not after what she and her father did to Robb, Catelyn, Ned, and Sansa. I wish that she would have died in captivity at the Sept. The world would be a much safer place. Her rule will be just as chaotic as the Mad King’s.  
“I’m not much of a party person,” I mutter watching the many dancing couples on the floor. I never was a party person. I was attacked at the last royal gathering I attended. That seems so long ago now. “If you want to dance say something. Many young men would kill for a dance with you.” She compliments me. I roll my eyes, “No. I’m not interested in courtship.”  
She smiles sincerely which takes me off guard. But Sansa warned me about her manipulation skills and I trust her completely. Sansa was stuck here in the Lion’s den for years before finally managing to escape. I only wish she would have waited for me to get to the city. I could have smuggled her out and brought her to the Wall, then Ramsay never would have gotten his hands on her. Cersei’s eyes remain on my face. “You don’t have to be courted to dance.” She stands and offers her hand to me. “Come with me.” I decide that refusing would only cause more trouble. If I'm to start planning on a way to leave, I cannot arouse suspicion, and I want nothing more than to leave this place. I'll never get aid here. It was foolish f me to think that I could. I allow her to guide me down the steps towards a group of well-dressed men. They're dressed in winter clothes even though it's still relatively warm here in the capital. They all bow respectively to her.  
“My dearest niece," Cersei chimes. "Lady Lia would like to dance." She smiles at the group of men. "Would any of you fine young men care to be her partner?” Several men straightened their backs and all their eyes turned to look at me. They’re all well dressed noble men with different house sigils. Most I recognize from the Westerlands and a few from the crown lands. But no other houses are in support of her. The entire southern region is most likely under Targaryen rule and the North is under Jon's rule. I find it almost funny that none of them know that there are other rulers. Each of the men look me up and down judging my body and eyeing my exposed skin. I resist the urge to punch them, as I know Jon would if he were here, he's always been a jealous person. The thought makes me smile and miss him even more. A small and rather unattractive man with a weak chin and brown hair steps up away from the others.  
“Lady Lia, it would be my pleasure to dance with you.” I look at him with distaste. “That is very kind of you..?” I trail off subtly asking for his name. He inclines his head. “I am Lord Waldron Frey, the new Lord of the Twins and Riverlands. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, My Lady.” I gape at him in horror.  
His face falls slightly. “Have I offended you, my lady?” Cersei turns her hard gaze at me. “Lia, don’t be rude. This man could be your intended.” I ignore her words and take a step forward threateningly. “Your father killed my family,” I growl at him. His eyes widen in confusion. Cersei hisses from behind me. “Lia!” I roll my shoulders back and make my way closer to him. “Your father betrayed Robb Stark and killed him and his mother. They were my family. Robb was like a brother to me!” I cry out in anger.  
He backs away from me with a hand held up in defense. “The Starks were the enemies," He states clearly. "My father was a hero. They deserved what they got!” He yells and a hush falls over the room. I snarl, “How dare you even speak of them like you know them!” I see Jamie across the room start to push his way towards us, his eyes wide in alarm.  
His eyes flicker over to Cersei but turn back to me with glee. The respectful man is gone with a cruel one in his place. “I did know them. I was home the night of the Red Wedding,” he says proudly. My eyes flare with anger but he continues. “I shot your so called king with a crossbow and watched the rest of the massacre. Your Lady Catelyn was the last one killed. I watched my brother slit her throat down to the bone." He laughs at my horrorstruck expression and continues gleefully. "Then we paraded Robb's body around with his wolf’s head sewed onto his body. I don't even know what happened to his head.” He starts to laugh at his memories and I seethe in anger.  
My eyes quickly scan my surrounding and I see a carving knife on the table next to me. I reach out quickly for it and wrap my fingers around the hilt tightly. I feel a surge of power holding a weapon once more. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cersei hastily move backwards and I rush forward before she can call out for her guards.  
I stab Waldron Frey in the chest with all the strength I have. He cries out in pain and tries to push me off but I only grip him tighter. I pull the knife out and bury it deep in his chest again remembering Robb, Catelyn, and the others who died because of his families treachery. These people murdered his wife and unborn child. “Death is too easy for you!” I screech out as we fall to the ground. “Lia no!” I hear my father’s voice from behind me but I refuse to stop. I owe this to Robb and Catelyn. Hot sticky blood soaks my hands as I keep bringing the blade down. His chest shakes as I drive the blade in with all the force I have. The front of my dress is soaked in thick red blood but I don’t care. His body has stopped moving and his chest no longer inflates with breath. I don’t stop till I’m restrained.  
Strong arms grab my waist and another man knocks the weapon from my hands. I writhe in their grip. “No! I want to do the same thing to him that those bastards did to Robb! LET ME GO!” Cersei walks up to me with a slightly smirking expression. “I always knew you were a traitor. I was just waiting for you to prove it to me.” She addresses the Kingsguard holding me. “Take her to the dungeon.” “Yes your grace,” he responds reverently.  
The man leads me down the stairs only slowing when I trip over the length of my gown. Instead of stopping at the Black Cells on the third level we keep going and very slowly terror crawls into my heart. He grins as he thrusts me into a pitch-black cell. “Goodbye Lady Lia. I’ll be the last friendly face you ever see.” He slams the door shut cutting off all the light into the room. The ground is dirty beneath my feet and the stone walls are cold to the touch. I must be very deep underground.  
I close my eyes to try and calm my racing heart. Nobody ever leaves these cells and they say they never see the sun again. My dress is wet with blood as I sink to the ground. The light material doesn’t offer any comfort on the stone ground and the cold seeps into my bones. 

 

I have no way of keeping track of time but I feel like I’ve been in here for days. I’ve only been brought food twice and the growling in my stomach has been a constant companion. A man came in with a wooden paddle and beat me. My back is bruised with a few welts and I may have a cracked rib but it didn’t faze me. The torture methods used by Ramsay were worse than this by far.  
I somehow find ways to doze off propped awkwardly against the wall. The cells are cold and more often than not I shiver till I fall asleep. The sudden appearance by light wakes me up instantly. “Oh little girl. I knew all along that you would never be loyal to us. I was right when I asked how much Tyrion you had in you. He also betrayed my family. You had no idea how to play the game of thrones.” I recognize Cersei’s voice as she speaks sweetly down to me. She's dressed in a long sleeve black gown. Her torso is covered in silver armor. She crouches down next to me and I roll my head over to the side to meet her eyes. She smiles and pushes my messy hair out of my face. “You either win or you die.”  
I shiver from the cold and her touch. “If you’re going to kill me get on with it," I cough out. "I am not afraid to die.” She makes an impatient sound by clicking her tongue. “No begging for mercy?" She asks sadly. "Hmm, you’re stronger than I thought.” I cough a few more times. "You have no idea whats coming," I ground out. "I've seen it," I tell her. "The Night King and his army march on the Wall and you're down here playing at court." She scoffs, "I refuse to fall for your silly story like my father did." I close my eyes waiting for her to slit my throat or have her guard bash my head in. Jon’s face appears in my mind. His dark eyes full of love with a grin on his face. That’s how I hope he remembers me. Not during the war but when we were happy, not that it ever lasted long. It seems so long since I had true happiness. Many say death is peace so perhaps this is what I’ve been waiting for.  
But the pain doesn’t come and my heart still races in my chest. “Oh I’m not going to kill you, a queen cannot do such things." If I could roll my eyes I would. Everyone knows who blew up the Sept of Baelor. "You will be executed in front of the entire city for your treacherous actions. Then I’ll mount your head on the same pike as Eddard Stark,” she finishes proudly as if it the poetic end she's dreamed of.  
She returns to her feet, dusting off her dark gown. “I will set a swift example on how we deal with people like you. Fear is the only thing people understand.” I pull myself up to a sitting position. “Using fear will only incite people to rebel against you.” I meet her eyes tiredly. “You can kill me but this city will rise up against you, Cersei. Your reign won’t be a long one,” I tell her honestly as I remember all the things I heard down in the taverns.  
She strides back over to me and brings her hand down on my cheek. Heat and sharp pain bursts from my face. The force of her blow forces me back onto the ground and I lie there in a daze. “I am the Queen!” She shouts in anger. She calms herself down and speaks again. “I will see you on the morning of your execution. Have good final night.” The door slams closed again leaving me in darkness.  
I sit in the dark nursing my wounds. I kept the water skin from the last time they brought me food and use it to clean off my face. If I’m going to get decapitated, I at least want a clean face. I want to be recognized if I'm to be put to death. My dress is crusty with blood and very uncomfortable. I see why people in the North dress more comfortably. I curl up on the filthy ground and close my eyes and somehow manage to find sleep. 

 

A warm hand on my face forces me out of my slumber. “Lia?" A kind voice calls out. "I need you to wake up.” As soon as I open my eyes I’m blinded by light. I blink my eyes trying to bring the room into focus. I soon recognize the figure kneeling next to me. “Father?” I croak out my voice sounding rough and scratchy. He isn’t dressed in his Kingsguard armor but a simple dark breastplate with similar gloves and leather boots. “Yes its me. I’m going to get you out of here." He looks over his shoulder and calls out, "Bronn! Help me get her up.”  
I soon see another figure enter the room and two hands pull me up to my feet. “Easy there sweetheart." A familiar voice says as they steady me. "You better not puke on my boots, these babies are new.” I sway on my feet as I try to focus. “What are you doing here? Am I going to be executed?” I question feeling nervous. I watch the two pull clothes and weapons out of a leather bag.  
“It is scheduled but you won’t be there. We are leaving tonight,” Jamie says shortly while handing me some folded clothes. “I- but- how?” Bronn cuts me off swiftly, “We are on a very short time table, sweetheart. Do you want to die or not?” I quickly shake my head. “Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now get dressed.”  
They both turn around as I peel the blood and dirt stained dress that I had been wearing. I toss it gladly onto the ground with the belt and slippers. If I move too much I have sharp pains in my back. It will heal with time but for a few days I won’t be able to move as fast as I would have liked. I quickly pull on the dark colored pants and light colored tunic. “I’m decent.” Jamie quickly turns around and hands me my boots. I reach out for them and slip them onto my feet, reveling in their comfort.  
Bronn tosses me a leather jerkin and I pull it over my head and fasten it at the sides tightly. “Here,” Jamie says while pressing my familiar weapons belt into my hands. I sigh in relief and place it around my waist. My fingers clasp tightly on the hilt of my sword and I feel immense relief. I place my dagger in a sheathe at my back just as Bronn throws my cloak at me. After it is secured around my neck with a simple iron clasp I take the bow and quiver and strap them onto my back.  
Bronn grins at us. “You look much more comfortable.” I nod firmly. “I am, thank you.” Jamie pokes his head out of the door. “We’re clear. We need to move now before the next guard comes by to check on you.” I follow him out into the hallway as quick as I can but my feet are still unsteady. The dungeons of the Red Keep are a labyrinth of tunnels but Jamie is surefooted as we take turns.  
The passageway starts to incline up and I’m panting as we are forced to nearly climb up. My legs and arms are burning with exertion. “We almost there yet?” Bronn shouts from behind me. “Quit asking me that!” Jamie snaps back at him. Bronn mumbles, “I’m only getting sick of climbing you bastard.” "I heard that," Jamie says back to him in annoyance. Finally we reach a ledge and Jamie extends his flesh hand out for mine. I grip it without a second thought and he pulls me up.  
Bronn climbs next to us and I realize that we are outside of the Red Keep. The fresh air is crisp and I suck in gulps of air. “How did you know about that tunnel?” I ask in wonder. "Ser Varys told me about it before we helped Tyrion escape,” he explains shortly. “You shouldn’t be allowed near Lannister prisoners anymore,” Bronn replies snorting. “She’s the second one you’ve broken out.”  
Jamie shrugs. I turn towards him in confusion. “Why are you doing this? You could be killed.” He nods, “I very well could be. But while you may not see me as a father, you are my only daughter and I will protect you.” I part my lips in shock, touched by his words. “Thank you. I thought I was going to die in there.” He smiles softly. “No, my sister will never get her hands on you. Not if I can stop it.”  
“Not that this isn’t a touching family moment," Bronn drawls from behind us. "But we only have a few hours till dawn. We need to be out of the city and as far away as possible.” Bronn finishes leaning against the stonewall. I refocus on the matter at hand. “He’s right. Do you have a horse for me?” Jamie shakes his head. “No but I have a plan. We will leaving out of the Mud Gate.”  
I stare at him in surprise. “You’re coming with me?” Bronn laughs and pats my shoulder. “He and I are traitors now sweetheart. We’re criminals on the run. Don’t worry he’ll lead us somewhere safe and with wine I hope.” I laugh, “I think you can get wine anywhere.” “Not the good stuff,” he responds with a wink.  
All three of us pull our cloaks over our heads to conceal our identities. Jamie is easily one of the most recognizable people in the Seven Kingdoms. He leads us through the city avoiding the City Watch patrols. The wind is blowing in from the north and the air is so cold you can see puffs of breath from our mouths. Jamie thrusts his hand out in front of us just as a group of men rush by wielding swords. “Something is wrong. We need to get outside the walls quickly.”  
Just as soon as they pass we surge forward and rush out of the open gate more shouts from the goldcloaks are heard. There are people camped outside of the walls watching us as we hurry past them. I spy several horses tied to a post. “Maybe we should take them,” I whisper motioning toward them. Jamie stares at me surprised, “You want to steal these people’s horses?” Bronn shrugs. “Unless they can stop us I agree with her.” Jamie sighs, “Alright. Let’s do this then.”  
I quickly walk over to a grey mare and begin untying the knots with my fingers. Just as I pull the rope loose the bells begin to toll from the Red Keep. Jamie’s head whips back around to the city. “They’ve discovered your escape. We need to leave now!” Bronn jumps onto his black horse and grips his reigns. I swing my leg over the grey mare ignoring the pain in my back. Jamie mounts his brown horse last and signals for us to follow him. 

 

To my surprise he turns toward the South and we ride along the rose road. We ride for several hours till I call for us to stop. “We shouldn’t be stopping,” Bronn says eyeing the forest around us. “Your sister will send her entire army after you." He says pointedly to Jamie. "They’ll be on our tails any minute.” I stumble off my horse and collapse onto the ground. “I don’t think I can ride anymore. It’s my back.” Jamie follows me off his horse and crouches next to me. “Why? What’s wrong?” He pulls me back to my feet. “I didn’t think it would be a problem. “What wouldn’t be a problem?” He asks sharply. “When I was imprisoned a man came in with a paddle. I didn’t think it was that bad.” Jamie turns to Bronn. “Go get some water.” He rides off in the other direction. “Let me look at your back. It could be nothing but I’ve seen my fair share of injuries. Perhaps I can help.”  
I pull off my cloak and leather jerkin. I carefully lie on the ground. He gently lifts the back of my tunic and presses his fingers gently on my bruises. I cringe when he reaches my lower back. “Does it hurt there?” I nod. “Yes.” He pulls the shirt back down and I sit up in the grass.  
“It’s just bruising there’s no permanent damage. Your lucky you don't have any broken bones.” Bronn comes back and tosses me a water skin. “No permanent damage? Good, then you’ll have to just suck it up. There are travelers in the area and they can’t recognize us so we can't risk camp.”  
I drink some water and put my armor back on. “I’ll survive. Bronn is right we need to move. These roads are dangerous.” I climb back on the horse and we take off through the forest avoiding the rest of the Roseroad.  
We travel east into the stormlands and move south through the Dornish Marches. The weather is warmer as we travel south but our senses are on high alert. We make camp after riding with someone on constant watch. We came across some burglars around Blackhaven but the three of us managed to fight them off with only minor injuries.  
Bronn got shot in the arm with an arrow, which I removed and wrapped. Jamie’s right arm was sliced and he lost a lot of blood. I took a fist to the face and my left eye is blackened and another dark bruise on my jaw. We travel into Dorne much to Bronn’s dismay. “Those sand snakes are not going to like us here.” “The who?” I ask curiously.  
Bronn grins. “Your father and I met them the last time we were here. They’re Oberyn Martell’s bastard daughters and they want vengeance against your family. They don’t like us,” he answers cheerfully. I look back and forth between them in annoyance. “Why have you brought us into enemy territory? I have powerful allies in the North.”  
Jamie shakes his head. “Cersei will send men North first. She’ll never expect us to flee here.” I scan the desert around us feeling uneasy in such a terrain. The temperature is warmer here the sun beats down on us, scotching my pale skin. “What is your plan?" I question. "We cannot dally here.”  
Bronn nods. “Lia’s right. Jamie what are you thinking?” “It’ll take us two days of hard riding to reach Planky Town. From there we can try and find a ship to take us to one of the free cities in Essos. We should be safe there for awhile.”  
I whip my gaze over to him. “I’m not going to Essos," I state firmly thinking of Rickon and the others waiting at home for me. "I need to return North.” Bronn awkwardly looks at us. “It’s winter, why would you ever want to go north?” “My family is there. I will not abandon them with the war coming.” Jamie sighs, “We can try and book passage to White Harbor but people won’t want to risk it. Come on we need to hurry we’re almost out of water.”

 

The desert is a complete and utter nightmare. By the end of the first day we are out of water. The next day dehydration begins to set in. I gave the last water I had to my horse. He needs it more then I do. As we ride my head pounds with each movement. We are forced to make frequent stops to rest ourselves and the horses the best we can. The dryness of my mouth is unbearable. I often bury my face into my hands but I know I couldn’t produce a tear to save my life.  
The next day Jamie’s horse dies and we’re forced to leave it in the sand. He rides behind me on my own horse at an even slower pace. I begin to throw up any food I eat and opt to just give it to the others. “Lia you should eat something,” Jamie says worriedly. I shake my head and I want nothing more then to lie down. “I’m not hungry. How far are we from the town?” He sighs, “We have to be getting close to the Greenblood River. Maybe another few hours?”  
We continue our trek till finally just as night falls we spy lights in the distance. I spur my horse forward till we reach the riverbank. My mare eagerly drinks and Bronn’s horse splashes forward into the water. Jamie jumps down and I quickly follow him into the water. I drink as much as I can and climb back onto the bank. “I’ll never complain about being thirsty again," I gasp out, "That was horrible.” Bronn lies on the sand next to me. "By the gods are you right." Jamie leaves to try and find something for us to eat.  
Bronn sits next to me after lying a few blankets on the ground. Theres also no feeling like having sand everywhere. “It’s no wine.” I roll my eyes and lie back against the rough saddle blankets. “Wine wouldn’t hydrate you like water,” I point out with a laugh. He shrugs, “It would taste better.”  
Jamie returns with a dead snake slung over his shoulder. “Dinner?” I eye it with distaste. I've never eaten snake before, I never thought I'd want to. “What if it’s poisonous?” He cuts off its head and stinger with a dagger. “We should be safe now.” Bronn cooks it over a fire and we each eat chunks of snake meat. It actually isn't too bad, and I'm mildly surprised. Bronn takes first watch and I curl up on my cloak to try and get some sleep.  
“Wake up! There are riders coming,” Bronn snaps and kicks me awake. I leap to my feet and snatch my bow from where I had left it. I notch an arrow and draw it across the bow. Jamie joins us with his sword drawn. “Where are they?” Bronn points to the figures approaching. I place an arrow and draw waiting to fire. As the riders draw closer to us my hair stands on edge. “Do I shoot?” I ask nervously not wanting to kill innocent people.  
I ask too late as Dornish men soon surround us. They're heads are covered in yellow scarves and they hold long spears. “I am Lord Dalt of Lemonwood," one man says introducing himself. "You are now my prisoners,” he says while looking down at us. Our weapons are taken and cloth bags are thrown over our heads. They bind my hands with rope tightly. I’m placed on a horse with a knight behind me and we ride for several hours. I can feel the hot sun on my exposed skin as we ride.  
When the bag is taken off of my face I realize that we’re in a city. I see Bronn not far away from me and he's looking around in familiarity. He turns to me and mouths ‘Sunspear’ to my questioning gaze. I quickly recognize the sigils of House Martell over the walls. But when I was in King's Landing, I heard they were all assassinated in some sort of coup. We’re brought up to what can only be the palace. It's a fine building with intricate tile works art all over the walls. I recognize one of the figures in the art as the great Nymeria, the hero who Arya named her wolf for.  
We are thrown to our knees in front of a woman I’ve met once before, Ellaria Sand. She looks older and more disgruntled. When I returned to the Wall, Maester Aemon received word of Oberyn Martell's death, it seems she took it hard. “Jamie Lannister," she spits at him. "I see you are once again trespassing on my lands.” His green eyes harden at the sight of her. “You killed Myrcella. She was an innocent girl,” he growls back at her. Ellaria laughs looking to the group of young women around her. “No Lannister is innocent. Your family started this. No one is exempt from war.” Her amber eyes turn to me. “It seems you brought me your other daughter. How kind of you.”  
I look at him for a moment realizing that the rumors were true. Cersei’s children were all my half siblings and all of them are dead. “Leave her alone. This isn’t about her,” Jamie snaps, but I can see the worry in his eyes. Ellaria stands and motions at two of the girls. The taller ones come behind me and grip my arms. “Is she not a Lannister?" She questions mockingly. "They are our enemies. Your blood runs through her veins. The blood of murderers.”  
I writhe in their grip but soon find a spear pressed against my throat. “I would stop moving if I were you.” A low voice says. I stiffen immediately turning my gaze back to Ellaria. “Why are you here?” Jamie looks away and doesn’t answer. I speak up and hope that I'm able to talk our way out of here. “We are not your enemy.” My voice is shaky but true. She stares at me with a sharp gaze. “Oh? Why do you think that?” I gasp as the grip on my wrist tightens and the spear is pressed further into my throat, this time drawing blood. I feel it slide down my throat leaving a warm trail into my clothes.  
“Cersei scheduled me for execution," I ground out. "I'm guilty of treason against her. They broke me out of the dungeons and we fled the city.” She taps her delicate chin as if pondering. “Treason? Why would Cersei risk harming one of the few allies she had left?” She says leaning forward. Her dark eyes are sparkling in delight. She must enjoy this, violence and positions of power. “Because I killed Lord Frey during a feast,” I explain quickly. She looks at me with a renewed interest. “Lord of the Riverlands?" She questions. "I didn’t expect to hear that. Why?” I grit my teeth feeling anger. “He confessed to taking part in the Red Wedding.”  
“The Red Wedding? That was a victory for the Lannister's. Why would you care about it?” She asks in surprise. “Robb and Catelyn Stark were my family. Catelyn raised me and Robb was my best friend. He was like my brother.” My voice cracks at the last part. She hums in surprise. “That is interesting indeed. I do not blame you for exacting revenge. But you see why feel the same.” A younger girl steps forward. She has short black curly hair and blades in her hands. She's very beautiful and looks like her mother. “Mother, you know you cannot make this decision. We must bring them to the Queen.”  
Bronn chuckles in disbelief, “You’re going to take us back? I thought you hated Cersei.” Ellaria sharply says, “Cersei is no queen.” She addresses the girl, “Tyene my darling, prepare the ship. We will all be going to offer our loyalty as well as all of Dorne.” Jamie looks at her in confusion. “What ship? Where are you taking us?” A man comes up behind him and forces him to drink something. As soon as it passes his lips he drops to the floor unconscious. I stare at him in shock before they do the same to me. 

 

I finally regain consciousness and find myself tied to a wooden post. My neck is wrapped in a tight linen, most likely to stop the blood from getting on the floor. I look around the room and see Jamie and Bronn still unconscious on the wooden ground. I feel the familiar sway of being at sea and quickly realize we’re on a ship. I begin to pull at my bonds. The rope is strong and the wood is freshly cut. My wrists are rubbed raw by the time I finally give up and wait.  
Jamie and Bronn wake up and also try to free themselves. But they soon follow my lead and stop. Servants bring us food but refuse to speak to us. “I know where we’re going,” I say suddenly when I remember that Dorne pledged to the Targaryens. Both look over at me. “Where would that be?” Bronn says uninterested. “Dragonstone,” I answer shortly. I catch their attention and both ask me questions. “Why?” “Daenaerys Targaryen is planning on conquering Westeros.” “How do you know this?” “We received a raven in the North before I left asking us to swear loyalty.”  
Bronn leans back laughing. “Who would have thought that with all the shit going on a Targaryen would come to kill us all.” I shake my head. “She doesn’t want to kill all of us. She wants her kingdom. She’ll slay her enemies with her dragons.” Bronn’s head snaps back up. Jamie looks at me in disbelief. “I heard the rumors but they can’t be true.”  
“I read news from Slaver’s Bay while I was at Castle Black. It’s true.” “Dragons," Bronn murmurs in awe. "That’ll be a sight. Maybe we’ll get eaten!” Jamie growls, “Shut up Bronn. We’re valuable prisoners. I don’t think she’ll kill us.” I shrug, “She hates all Lannister’s I say our chances our slim.”  
I pray that Jon has reached an agreement with her and is still at Dragonstone when we get there. I'll be in trouble if he's already returned home. No one will believe me if all the sudden I tell them I'm married to the King in the North. I haven’t seen him for nearly six months. We were married for two days and then I left. I wonder if he even knows I’m alive. My heart clenches at the thought.  
The conditions for sailing must be favorable because it only takes about two weeks to get there. I had only seen the island once from a distance when I sailed to King’s Landing with the Night’s Watch. The fortress is huge and there are thousands of ships anchored around the island. They all have different sigils, some I don't even recognize.  
Our wrists are re-bound as we are pulled onto the deck of our ship. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes are dressed in fine clothes and are carrying our weapons. Our ship is boarded by men in dark leather armor. They carry round shields with long spears. A man in slightly different and more intricate armor steps up to Ellaria.  
He has a single blade at his hip but speaks in a more commanding tone than the others. “Her majesty awaits you in the throne room, Lady Ellaria.” She inclines her head to us. “I brought gifts for the Queen," she replies as if she's the greatest person around. "Can you bring them with us?”  
He nods and his men step into formation around us. They march up the steps of the fortress leading us inside. Above the large staircase I spot the sigil of the Targaryens carved onto the castle. If I wasn't most likely marching to my death, I think it would be beautiful rather then terrifying. I share a scared look with Jamie as the great hall doors stand before us. The Unsullied man steps forward into the other room. I can hear voices from inside but am unable to see into it.  
“My Queen, I bring you Lady Ellaria and the Sand Snakes of Dorne,” A soft female voice speaks up. “Welcome to Dragonstone. I have the pleasure to introduce to you Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, and Queen of Mereen.”  
After a pause Ellaria speaks. “It is an honor to meet you My Queen. I have come to swear loyalty to you.” A new voice answers her. “Lord Varys has already shown me your loyalty. Your ships sailed all the way to Mereen. You may rise.” Ellaria gives the oath of loyalty, as do the Sand Snakes. I recognize their voices in distinction. “My Queen, I have a gift for you.” Her voice gets sharper, “Bring them in!”  
The soldiers around us place hoods over our heads and drag us into the room. My sight has been cut off and I’m placed on my knees in between Bronn and Jamie. I can feel them breathing on either side of me. “Just before I left Dorne," Ellaria begins. "Three traitors were found on my land. I decided it should be up to you to judge them, my queen.” “Who are they?” A sharp feminine voice questions.  
I hear footsteps approaching and all our hoods are taken off. On a throne in front of me sits a young beautiful woman dressed in black with a silver chain around her shoulder. I assume she’s around my age with hair as white as snow. Her light eyes are sharp as she gazes back at me. I recognize Lord Varys next to her who is holding a hand to his mouth in shock. I guess I should be proud to have surprised the infamous spider.  
“Jamie?” A voice echoes through the hall in disbelief. I turn my head to the sound of the voice and recognize Tyrion Lannister. I had only briefly met him when the entire royal party had come to Winterfell, but he looks the same. Except for the scar across his face and his scruffy beard. I don't think he spoke to me at all, but he was present at the trial for the man who attacked me. Jon told me he enjoyed his time with Tyrion at the Wall. “Tyrion,” Jamie says staring back at him in equal surprise. “Why is my brother in chains?” He asks sharply looking up at Daenerys. “Lady Ellaria captured him and two companions on her land.”  
“Bronn?” Tyrion asks almost laughing. Bronn stares at him in equal shock. “Well slap my ass and call me a horse," he chuckles while speaking. "I can’t bloody believe you’re still alive.” Only Bronn could speak like that when we're about to die. Tyrion chuckles, “I did miss your sense of humor. Yes I’m alive. I’m much too stubborn and far too handsome to die.” Bronn snorts and rolls his eyes at the comment. He turns his gaze to me. “You look familiar. Have we met?” Jamie speaks for me before I even open my mouth. He inclines his head to me then to Tyrion. “Tyrion, this is my daughter Lia.” Tyrion blinks in surprise. “A daughter? You mean she’s not…?”  
“No," Jamie says sharply cutting him off. "Lia’s mother lived in the northern Riverlands. I met her a very long time ago.” Tyrion turns away from me to his brother with a hurt expression. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jamie grimaces, “I didn’t tell anyone till Lia came to King’s Landing looking for help two years ago. Father legitimized her.” Tyrion drops his jaw in shock. “Why would he do that? He hates bastards.” “He wanted her to be his heir.” "Father wanted that?" Tyrion asks with a hurt expression.  
I feel all the eyes of the court on me. My heart races in my chest and I close my eyes to avoid the gazes of so many people. “Tyrion? Who are they?” He turns back to address Daenerys. “This is Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. He saved my life too many times to count." Bronn inclines his head dramatically. "Truer words were never spoken. It is an honor to meet you Queen Daenerys." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Always the flatterer. Tyrion continues, "This is my newly discovered niece, Lia. I didn't even know she existed until just now. And finally my brother Jamie Lannister." Daenerys lips form a hard line. “Kingslayer, you killed my father.” My breath catches in my chest. She certainly gets right to the point. Jamie looks at her without wavering. “I did.” “You were sworn to protect him. You stabbed him in the back,” she says accusedly.  
“I would do it all again. Your father was mad.” She cocks her head to the side. “I know the mad king earned his name. But you broke your oath.” He straightens his back. “Your father wanted to burn the city to the ground, all 500,000 people who lived there included. He kept saying, burn them all. Would you do any different?” His voice rings out in the hall.  
She doesn't have a response for him. The room falls silent and Tyrion returns to her side. I recognize the pin on his chest. I mumble, “Father, Tyrion is Hand of the Queen.” His eyes move to his little brother and he sucks in a deep breath.  
Daenerys holds her hand up to cut Tyrion off. “Tell me why I shouldn’t have you all killed?” Bronn shrugs, “We escaped King’s Landing. We’re not allied with Cersei.” “And why is that?” Bronn looks to me jutting his head toward her. I speak up in a loud voice. “Cersei imprisoned me for treason. I was scheduled for execution the following morning but Bronn and my father helped me escape.”  
“Lia? You’re still alive?” A voice rises up from behind me. I whip around to face the familiar voice. I see Theon Greyjoy striding toward me unhurt and anger burns in my veins. I somehow pull myself to my feet and lunge at him my hands still bound behind my back with rope. Two Unsullied soldiers intercept me and hold me back by my arms. “THEON GREYJOY HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME!” My voice echoes throughout the room.  
Theon backs away hastily next to a woman whose hand is wrapped around an axe. I struggle against the men holding me while still screaming at him. “YOU BETRAYED ROBB. YOU KILLED PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT.” His gaze falls down to the floor and he shivers. The two guards begin to pull me away till I hear Daenerys say. “No let her speak, I want to hear what she has to say.”  
Hot tears fall from my eyes onto the floor. “You seized Winterfell and threatened Bran!” Theon says nothing and continues to look at the floor, cowering. “BRAN WAS ONLY 11!" I scream at him. "YOU ATTACKED YOUR OWN HOME WHILE A CRIPPLED BOY LED IT! YOU’RE A COWARD!”  
I writhe in the grip of the Unsullied wanting nothing more than to strangle him with my bare hands. “You killed Ser Rodrick. He’s the one who taught you how to use a bloody sword. You weren’t even strong enough to behead him,” I finish viciously. “I-I-..” I cut him off. “You hunted us after we escaped. Rickon was only six and I had to take him away from his home. You killed two innocent farm boys in their place. Because you weren't man enough to admit you lost the true Stark boys,” I add nastily, "Then again now you're not man enough to do anything anymore!"  
The woman steps forward. “Theon has paid for his crimes.” I snarl at her, “You don’t get to defend him. No one does.” I turn my gaze back to him and wait till he meets my eyes. “Sansa told me about you,” I say slightly softer.  
He swallows thickly, “I saved her.” I scoff, “She would have died if Brienne wouldn’t have come along. You were unprepared!” “Theon has been punished enough,” The woman says trying to defend him again. “NO!” I cry out. Feeling more rage then I'd ever felt before. “You were tortured by Ramsay right?" I question. "Sansa told me you were like a dog not even considered a person anymore.” His face drains of color and he nods silently. “He flayed your skin and beat you?” I ask loudly. He nods again knowing the whole room is watching him admit to this.  
I lower my voice and I'm surprised by how threatening it sounds. “You deserved every second of it.” The woman steps forward again. “How dare you? That punishment was cruel and inhuman. No one deserves that.” I laugh humorlessly. “Did you know I was on my way to Winterfell to rescue Sansa? But she was already gone when I arrived. She left with you,” I spit out. “You, the person who betrayed her family.”  
“I didn’t know-” I cut him off not wanting to hear what he has to say. What feeble words he could try to defend himself with. “Ramsay captured me outside of the castle. He spent seven months torturing me.” I start to hear whispers from the other members of the court. “He knew who I was because of you. You who were too weak to stand up to the torture. You had already betrayed Robb but then you betrayed the entire Stark family and then me." Theon's face had drained of all color and he was staring at me as if I was a ghost. "I would have rather died then tell him anything and sometimes I wish I would’ve.” His sad eyes meet my angry ones as I continue. “He beat me, he cut me, he raped me, and he flayed the skin from my hands. But I never broke. He even tried to have me burned alive.”  
“I’m so sorry Lia,” he murmurs quietly. I growl, “I don’t want your pity.” “Is he-?” I close my eyes, hating the fact that Ramsay still haunts me sometimes. “He’s dead.” Theon lets out a deep breath. “How?” “Sansa fed him to his dogs,” I answer feeling proud that he died so violently. Theon looks to the woman. “She’s right. I should answer for my betrayal.” “You’ve been forgiven already,” The woman gently says back to him. "He wasn't there. She was," Theon says to the woman next to him.  
“Bring Lady Lia back to me,” Daenerys says suddenly. I’m dragged back with the others and placed back onto my knees. I'm still breathing heavily with tears rolling down my cheeks. “Tyrion has asked me to spare your lives. But Lady Olenna Tyrell and Lady Ellaria Sand have called for your lives. Chain them to the wall while I decide their fates.” We’re dragged to our feet and moved against the wall. They place chains at our wrists and hook them onto the iron clasps on the wall. I'm so exhausted from my screaming I don't even put up a fight. “I hope we get to see dragons before we die,” Bronn whispers to us. “Shut up Bronn.” Jamie says to him and he looks to Tyrion. “I’m sorry, little brother.” Tyrion’s gaze hardens and he strides back to the Queen. I share a sad look with Jamie and Bronn as we all prepare for the inevitable execution. I close my eyes and think of my family. But a part of me is almost relieved. I hope it will be quick.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyrion turns back to Daenerys and continues to plead for our lives. “Please, my queen. I’m begging you for mercy!” Tyrion says angrily. She looks down on him significantly even seated on her throne. Her throne is carved from a slab of dark volcanic rock. “I understand your love for your brother but you must understand I’m doing this for all those wronged by the Lannisters," she says to him sympathetically. "This is justice.” Her words are stern and final. Ellaria and Olenna Tyrell grin victoriously at her words. I feel my father sag against his chains. He must know now that there is no hope. "Your grace please," Tyrion continues. "I would be dead if not for Bronn and my brother," he says quickly. "And my niece Lia has never committed a crime against you." "I will consider your wishes, Lord Tyrion. But I will make you no promises."  
Suddenly the door bursts open and a group of men walk into the room. I see familiar dark armor with grey cloaks. “We heard yelling down here. What’s going on?” I immediately recognize Jon’s voice. My heart soars as I see him walk up to the throne.  
His black hair is longer then when it was when we parted. Long enough that I would usually start to nag him to cut it. He walks with confidence toward Daenerys eyes scanning the people around her throne. He wears traditional northern armor just like Ned used to wear. The thought saddens me, knowing that Ned will never gets to see Jon protecting his home and family. I can't believe that he's still here. I never thought I'd get to see him again.  
He doesn’t glance over to where my companions and I are being held. I'm slightly agitated that hasn’t noticed me, but I suppose he didn't expect me to be here. I was supposed to meet back up with him months ago. “Jon!” I cry out to get his attention. The tears start to fall hot and thick, and I don't try to stop them. They trickle down my bruised and beaten cheeks. I begin to struggle against the iron chains that hold me against the wall. My father eyes me with confusion as I pull against my irons. "Lia don't," he begins softly, worried I'll make things worse. I successfully force one of the unsullied back with a swift kick, knocking his weapon to the ground.  
Jon’s head whips over to where I’m standing. His lips part slightly in shock and when his grey eyes lock onto me, they widen. The unsullied don't notice who I called out for and begin to tighten my restraints using force. The first tighten the ones at my wrists causing me to whimper in pain. They speak to each other rapidly in a different language, one I do not understand. Jon rushes over to where I’m being held and shoves the unsullied around me to the side. They draw their weapons but Jon doesn't tun away from me. “You’re still here,” I whisper, unsure if I’m truly seeing him standing before me. He reaches out with an un-gloved hand and touches my face softly. I lean into his touch feeling relief. Jamie and Brown both sit still in their irons watching us in confusion. Jon's eyes harden at the sight of the bruises that flower across my skin. “Lia? Wha- how?” he asks in surprise.  
Before I have a chance to respond to him, he pulls away from me. I watch him stride away from me in confusion. He marches back toward Daenerys. Why is he leaving me here? Did something happen? When he speaks, his voice is low and dangerous. “I demand you release Lia right now!” He says with force. I've only ever heard his voice so threatening once. When Ramsay brought me to the parlay before the battle. Jon couldn't do anything but watch as Ramsay touched me and told Jon what he'd been doing. Daenerys stares back at him unfazed by his changed attitude. “She’s my prisoner brought from Dorne," she states firmly. "Why?" She asks eyeing the king in front of her curiously. "Who is she to you?” “Let her go,” Jon demands angrily. Tyrion tries to mediate, hoping this can be resolved easily. “Lia was in Winterfell as a child she would have known-..” But Daenerys cut him off with a swift wave of her hand.  
The whole room is watching in silent interest. The tension is high and you can feel it in the room. Bronn and my father are watching fearfully next to me. “You may be King in the North, but this is my jurisdiction. You have no power here,” Daenerys says regally in a tone meant to challenge.  
Jon’s hand moves to rest on the hilt of Longclaw; which is strapped onto his sword belt. You can tell that he's obviously ready to fight. “Lia is my wife," he calls out in a loud voice. "If you don’t release her I will have to take her by force.” I suck in a breath at his obvious threat. He's usually much more tactful during engagements. I turn my head to the side and recognize Tormund and Ser Davos among the other Northern soldiers at Jon's back. They’re all on alert with their hands braced on weapons.  
Jamie turns to me in shock. “You never said anything about being married.” "You never asked," I respond but my eyes never leave Jon. Bronn laughs obnoxiously, attracting the attention of the court. “She told you she wanted to go North! Remember?" He questions Jamie loudly. "She said she had powerful allies in the north! Bet ya we wouldn’t have been captured if we listened to her. Apparently she’s a bloody Queen,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear. Jamie sends him a scathing look but says nothing. He watches my expression carefully as Jon and Daenerys stare at each other with narrowed eyes. The room is silent know watching the two rulers face off.  
Tyrion stands next to Daenerys. His eyes move from Jon’s rigid stance to my pleading expression. “If this is true you must release her. We do not want a war with the North. We have other enemies to face, namely my sister," he pleads with her. "My niece has done no harm to you.” She pauses to consider looking at a few of her other advisors. They circle around her throne and begin to whisper. Jon steps back but is ready to make a move if need be.  
Olenna Tyrell watches Jon with amusement. Her eyes are twinkling and her lips are quirked up in a smirk. I’m sure she believes this will end predictably. Ellaria and her Sand Snakes are glaring at Tyrion, Jon, and myself. They want war and will kill anyone to get it.  
Theon and Yara are watching the scene unfold from the other side of Daenerys. Theon whispers constantly to his sister while gesturing at Jon and myself. I assume he's telling her everything about us. Because thats what he does. After a few tense minutes Daenerys cuts her advisors off with a wave of her hand. “Grey Worm," she calls out to one of the unsullied leader. "Let the girl go. But her father and sell sword will remain in my custody while I consider their fates.”  
Two unsullied reach up to release me from my iron cuffs. My hands our unbound just as Jon's long strides reach me. When he draws close I jump forward into his arms, ignoring the pain from my injuries. He stumbles slightly as our bodies collide but he manages to catch me and keep his balance. My arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug and his circle my waist, keeping me close to him.  
“I missed you,” I say quietly to him. “I missed you too.” He sets me gently back onto my feet with his arms locked around my waist. Our eyes mirror each other’s expressions, showing more emotion then our words ever could.  
“I expected you here months ago. What happened? Why were you in Dorne?” He asks desperately. I look away; still clutching onto him once more feeling secure in his arms. “Minor complications?” He raises an eyebrow. “I’m not going to like this am I?” I shake my head and I know how angry he'll be. “No probably not.” He hugs me once more; his face finally cracking into a small smile. The ones I know he reserves just for me. “I was so worried about you. Thank the gods you’re alive." "I was so scared,” He murmurs into my hair.  
Jon regains his kingly composure and turns us back to Daenerys. He keeps his hand locked firmly on my own; which is fine. I had no intention of letting it go anyway. “Let me formally introduce you to my wife, Lia.” Daenerys inclines her head, her white curls spilling over her shoulder. She's very beautiful, just how a Targaryen was described in the history books. “I must apologize for the mistake. It is a pleasure to meet you. Ellaria never would have held you prisoner if she knew who you were.”  
Tyrion walks up to me and holds out his hand. “I met you once back at Winterfell but I assure you I had no idea you were my niece. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I smile nervously and accept his hand in greeting. “Thank you Lord Tyrion and I also had no idea I was your niece then.”  
He inclines his head to Jon. “When I journeyed north to the Wall with him he talked about you a lot.” Jon blushes and I smile warmly. “Nice things I hope?” Tyrion laughs. “Only things you say when you’re in love. I’m glad you both have found happiness in these dark times.”  
Jon inclines his head as a sign of respect. “Thank you, Lord Tyrion. We appreciate your kind words.” Tyrion claps his hands together. “Now, I’m guessing you would like to take her up to your chamber to check her injuries?” Jon’s face immediately turns into a frown. “Injuries? How severe are they?”  
I wrap my other hand around his arm. “Just some scrapes and bruises. I’m fine,” I try to reassure him. His eyes hover over my face. “I’ll be the judge of that.” I sigh knowing not to battle him on this, he's always been a worrisome person. Tyrion motions for us to leave and Jon leads me back to the group of Northern men. 

 

Ser Davos bows to me. “My Queen, it is good to have you back with us.” “Thank you Ser Davos. It’s good to be back around friends,” I reply feeling relieved. Tormund grins at me. “I want to hear about how you got captured.” Jon glares at him. “Tormund! She might not want to talk about that.” I shrug lightly, “Jon it’s not a big deal. The Dornish treated us pretty well. We encountered more trouble in the city and on the road,” I say remembering the dungeons and desert.  
We exit the main hall and Jon leads the way up several dark staircases. This castle seems colder the Winterfell, even though its south. It's also dark with few fires around. He pulls open a black iron door and disappears into the room. The rest of us follow and inside I see a long dark table covered in various war markers. “What is this?” I ask curiously running my fingers over the top. Ser Davos takes a seat across from me. “This is the war room. We are making plans in here for Daenerys’ invasion and our own defense of the North.”  
I look at the familiar map of Westeros and knock a few troops away from King’s Landing. “The Lannister army is only numbered around 7,500 and they lost their leader.” Ser Davos frowns while shifting awkwardly in his seat. “Do you really believe Jamie Lannister would abandon his sister of all people?” I match his gaze with a steely glare of my own.  
“He saved me,” I state firmly. Even Jon sits quietly at the head of the table silently not knowing what to say. Tormund grunts, “How did he do that?” I sigh knowing what I have to say. “I was scheduled to be executed for treason,” I say softly. Jon’s gaze snaps up to meet mine. “What?” He asks in a low angry tone. I look away from his hard gaze. I hate when he gets this upset. “I stabbed Waldron Frey to death in the middle of a feast,” I finally say as if it was obvious. I know they didn't know but I am tired of constantly being questioned. “Why would you do that?” See Davos gently asks.  
“Cersei planned on marrying me off to him. She was trying to get me to dance with him," I mutter with an eye roll. "But it was his actions that led me to kill him.” Jon visibly bristles with anger and a little of what I think is jealousy.  
I ignore him and continue to tell them what had happened. “I didn’t know who he was. But when he introduced himself, I accused his family of killing ours," I breathe out. "He proclaimed that the Stark’s were enemies. That they deserved what they got,” I say in disgust. “He became cruel and informed me that he was one of the people who shot Robb.” My voice breaks and I push Jon’s outstretched hand away. This seems so long ago now, I don't need comfort. I'm stronger then that. “He watched as they murdered him, Lady Catelyn, and Robb's wife from above. He told me th-that they sewed Grey Wind’s head on his body and p-paraded him around the camp,” I choke out as I think about my best friend being treated in such a way.  
I look back up from the table and see that all the men’s eyes are on me. “So I picked up a knife from a table and I stabbed him till they forcefully pulled me off of his body." Tormund whistles as he nods. "Cersei had me taken to the fourth level of the dungeons,” I continue softly. “What?” Ser Davos gasps. “The fourth level? It is said that anyone who is sent there is never seen again.”  
“Unless someone has inside access and enough power to scare away the guards. We actually broke out pretty easily,” I say offhandedly. I mean they probably killed one guard to get in then we crawled out of the keep. Ser Davos looks at Jon and I. “It is also said that the most painful tortures are afflicted on the victims.”  
Jon sucks in a deep breath. “Did they-?” I cut him off by firmly shaking my head. “I have been through worse.” Ser Davos looks away and Tormund watches me carefully. “Ramsay knew exactly how to hurt me and that’s what he did. I don’t know why the torture was so light. Perhaps my execution was to be painful, I do not know,” I mutter remembering that Cersei told me she would put my head on the same spike as Ned's. Jon doesn't need to know that.  
My wide green eyes meet Jon’s narrowed grey ones. “Cersei will die for what she has done,” he remarks angrily. I nod, “I know she will. I told her as much when she visited my cell.” I want to steer the conversation back to the war table.  
“Jamie gave up everything to break me out of that cell," I explain to Jon. 'He healed my wounds from the torture and after we were attacked on the road. We might have gotten away if the desert hadn’t nearly killed us. We couldn’t fight back against the Martell bannerman when we were so dehydrated. I trust him.”  
Ser Davos shakes his head. “Never trust an oathbreaker.” “He told me the story of the rebellion on the road. Did you know Aerys wanted to burn the city to the ground to prevent it from being taken? Thousands of innocent lives would have been lost. Would you not have made the same decision?” I snap back at Davos; feeling defensive over the man who saved me from most certain death.  
Jon raises his hand. “Alright that’s enough. Let’s just be happy that Lia returned to us alive. I don’t care how it happened and I will thank Ser Jamie and his sell sword friend personally. Now, we have much to discuss. Lia we need to catch you up on what’s been happening.” 

 

After several hours of war talk I find myself falling asleep at the table. My face is pillowed on my hand and my eyes are drooping. I quickly learned the military movements of all the houses of Westeros. With the alliance between Jon and Daenerys, enemies surround Cersei. She has no support and the Lannister army cannot hold against us.  
“Lia are you listening?” My eyes snap back into focus. “Yes, I’m just tired. What were you saying?” Jon’s gaze softens and he points to Winterfell. “Sansa and Rickon are back at home fortifying the castle. I sent the other Northern Lords home to do the same. They wait for my command," he states proudly. "Although I do believe Lady Mormont chose to stay at Winterfell,” he adds with a smile.  
I smile knowingly feeling relieved to be talking of home. I miss Rickon so much. I hate being separated from him like this. I mean I practically raised him when the war started. “I think her and Rickon became fast friends. Both have been alone surrounded by adults for a very long time. Maybe their relationship could be more?” Jon’s eyebrows knit together. “A marriage alliance?” “Without her we wouldn’t be standing here," I point out. "That would be a good thank you and I do think Rickon would agree to it if you asked him.”  
“It’s not a bad idea but I think that it’s something to discuss another day.” I nod, “What did Daenaerys want in your negotiation?” Ser Davos points to the capital on the map. “She wants our support in taking the throne.” I look at him in confusion, “What about the North?” Jon takes my hand in his. “The North will be her ally but we will not be under her direct rule.”  
“How did you manage that?” Tormund laughs, “That little dwarf man convinced her to give independence to Snow.” “Tyrion?” I say in shock. “Said she needed us if she wanted to win.” I take a deep breath thinking about what is to come. “So we’re going to invade King’s Landing?” Jon shakes his head, “I don’t know yet. I accepted her terms only a few days ago.”  
“But you’ve been here for so long?” He smiles wryly, “It took a long time for her to listen to your uncle. H often told me that he was only her hand, not her head.” “What about the White Walkers?” I question curiously. The room falls silent at my words. “I am in contact with the Night’s Watch but there hasn’t been any sightings along the wall,” Jon informs me. I shake my head, “No, not just that. Why are we fighting a war down here when we should be preparing to fight them?”  
Jon grimaces and Tormund slumps forward in his chair. “Daenerys and her advisors don’t truly believe that the White Walker’s are coming.” My mouth falls open in astonishment. “They think you’re lying?” “I only said they were out there and coming for us. I didn’t go into detail, who would believe us anyway?”  
I slam my other fist onto the hard table knocking war markers out of place. “She needs to know. If she’s going to be Queen of the South then if we fall she will be next. We need to stand together. It’s the only way we will survive. We saw the Night King at Hardhome," I continue gently. "We know he's coming."  
Jon squeezes my hand. “I know, love. I thought that you could start by convincing your uncle," he says soothingly. "He is her hand and you are one of the only family members he has left.” I sigh, “I suppose I can speak to him tomorrow.”  
Jon looks back up to the others at the table. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Ser Davos could you send a letter home to my brother and sister? Just to tell them that Lia is safe and back with us?”  
Ser Davos bows curtly. “Of course your grace. I would be happy to.” He turns and bows to me. “It’s wonderful to have you back with us, my queen. I'm very glad you are safe.” I smile and incline my head.  
The rest of the Northern men file out and say similar things to me. Tormund winks and leaves after sharing a brief nod with Jon. Sometimes I forget that Tormund doesn’t see us as King and Queen, but friends. I almost like that better but I’m beginning to be more comfortable with the bowing.  
Jon’s hand is still linked with mine. His thumb rubs small circles on the back of my hand. “You said you had some cuts and bruises. Should I call for a healer?” I shake my head. “Jon, I’m alright. I’m with you now.” He smiles and leans down so our foreheads touch.  
“I thought about you everyday that we were parted. Lia, never leave my side again. We will face everything from now on together.” I bite my lip to stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes. “Together," I agree softly. "I love you Jon Snow.” Jon’s lips brush mine softly. “I love you too. Come you must be tired.”

 

Jon leads me over to the next room revealing a bed and other regular furniture. Much to my joy, Ghost lies on the rug next to the bed. He barks in excitement and I kneel down to hug him. I feel his warm breath on my neck as I bury my face into his soft fur. “I missed you Ghost,” I murmur feeling his warmth. Jon laughs from behind me. “I think he’s happier to see you then he was to see me.”  
I get back up to my feet ignoring the ache in my bones from exhaustion. “That’s because I always feed him scraps at the table,” I say with a sly smile. Jon glares at me. “I knew that was you! I see why he always sits by you now.” I grin and return to Jon’s outstretched arms. I love the way his arms fit perfectly around me.  
My face suddenly becomes serious. “Has there truly been no news from the Wall?” Jon nods, “Edd and the others write to me often. There hasn’t been any sightings on the Wall and they can’t risk any more ranging’s. Now we wait.”  
“I will convince Tyrion," I state firmly. "My father already believes me," I tell him. "Jon without Daenery’s..” He silences me with a kiss. “Let’s talk about the war tomorrow.” I frown, “But…” He presses a finger to my lips. “I haven’t spent a night with my wife since the day after our wedding," he murmurs. "Lia we deserve a break. All we’ve done for the past seven years is fight, and now we have the Great War on the horizon. Let me show you how much I missed you.” I stare at him for a moment before pulling his head back down to my own. “You’re right, my dear husband. I missed you too.”

 

When I open my eyes I notice the room has brightened. Jon’s arms are wrapped warmly around my waist. His hands are rough and calloused from years of sword training but they hold me so tenderly. I can feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes against my back.  
Very carefully I turn in his embrace so that I can face him. Jon’s face is pressed into the pillow and he looks younger in sleep. He’s almost always wearing a frown on his face. To see him completely at peace is strange. My blonde curls are spread around my face onto the pillow.  
I can tell that the sun is not out but it’s morning. I can’t remember the last time I slept without waking up from a nightmare or for guard duty. Jon stirs in his sleep and burrows closer to me. I smile in contentment wishing only to spend the day here instead of facing all of the problems of Westeros.  
I slowly unwrap Jon’s arms from around my waist and press a light kiss to his cheek before swinging my legs out of the bed. The moment my feet touch the stone floor I shiver. The temperature has dropped from yesterday and I know I’ll need a cloak to get by.  
I find some clothes in the wardrobe to make do and slip on my boots. I weigh my sword in my hand before placing it at my belt but decide to leave my bow behind. Hopefully we don’t get attacked while we’re here but honestly that would be my luck. As I walk to the door Ghost bounds after me, nudging my hand as I walk toward the door. I grin and scratch him behind the ears. “Come on boy lets go speak to my uncle. Want to come?” He wags his white fluffy tail eagerly in response.  
We step into the drafty hallway and I slowly make my way back to the main hall. “Are you going to follow me?” I ask the wolf stopping to kneel in front of him. He opens his mouth and kisses my face leaving drool on my cheeks and shirt. “Eeeugh. Ghost!” I wipe the excess slobber away but Ghost remains by my side.  
I cautiously enter the main hall where many people are already gathered. Lady Ellaria approaches me immediately. I put my guard up immediately at the sight of someone who held me prisoner. Ghost seems to sense my alarm and steps in between us with bared teeth.  
His growl is low and threatening. It sends a simple message, back away now. Ellaria steps back hesitantly looking between Ghost and myself. She places a hand over her chest attempting to calm her racing heart. But Ghost is a predator, he can already sense her fear. “I just wish to speak with you, Queen Lia.” She says looking up at me in distress. Her delicate face is scrunched with worry.  
I eye her warily before relenting. “Ghost, it’s alright. To me.” The wolf immediately stops growling and returns to my side. His eyes and ears are still alert but he lets her approach. It comforts me having him by my side.  
“I want to apologize. If I had known who you were I never would have taken you prisoner.” I nod thinly. “If you would have treated us any worse you know Jon would have killed you, don’t you?” She swallows nervously. “I believe that yes.” “You are forgiven. Be glad you treated us honorably, because the last person he caught didn’t get so lucky.” I say remembering the way Jon beat Ramsay.  
She bows her head. “Thank you Queen Lia. You are merciful.” I nod my head. “I try to be what others are not.” I say thinking of the past events. I watch as she leaves only to have Olenna Tyrell approach me. “You certainly look like a Lannister but you don’t act like one.” I cock my head to the side trying to decide if that’s a compliment or an insult. “I was raised by Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. They taught me honor and mercy.”  
Olenna smiles and hands me some fruit. “You must be hungry. They tell me Cersei imprisoned you.” I take a bite of the fruit and relish in the sweetness. “Yes she did.” I answer quietly. “She killed my son, my grandson, and my granddaughter.” I look at her sadly. “I am sorry for your losses. I hope they get justice.”  
“They will get justice. Daenerys has promised us all vengeance against her.” In that moment Tyrion walks up to us, he's dressed finely with his hand pin on his shirt. Ghost looks up at him and moves to sit in front of me. I absently scratch his head.  
“Lady Olenna, why are you bothering my niece?” “I was only speaking with the girl. She does not need protecting.” Tyrion looks up at her. “That is true. Bronn tells me she is better in battle than I ever could be." I smile at his compliment. "I must speak with her now. Why don’t you go and attempt to tame those Sand Snakes?” Lady Olenna bows to me and leaves with a huff. She strides over to Obara and Nymeria Sand and I can hear her scolding them. 

 

“I am sorry about the others.” Tyrion says genuinely. I give him a small smile. “I am not afraid of them, my Lord.” He waves his hand. “Please call me Tyrion, we’re family you know.” Ghost steps forward and sniffs Tyrion’s hand. “Do you remember me, pup?” Tyrion asks holding out his hand. Ghost seems to do so because he lies down at my feet.  
“I was actually hoping we could speak in private.” I say remembering my promise to Jon. Tyrion’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks up at me. “Of course my dear. We can go to my chambers. Please, come with me.”  
Tyrion guides me through corridors with Ghost at my other side. I now assume Jon put him up to this. He’s having the wolf at my side when he cannot be. I appreciate the company and the gesture. But I can handle myself.  
Tyrion motions for me to sit as he plops into a cushy chair. “What can I do for you, Queen Lia?” “Please just Lia is fine.” I say instantly. Ghost makes himself comfortable next to me and falls asleep.  
He chuckles and pours wine for the pair of us. “You cannot allow everybody to use your name. You must let others call you by your title.” I sigh, “I know. It’s just strange to me. I’m only a bastard, not even a royal one.”  
“That doesn’t mean you cannot stand by the side of Jon. He is rightfully King of the North and you are by law his Queen.” I nod my head feeling grateful. “Sansa told me how you protected her in the capital. Thank you, she’s like a sister to me.”  
“Joffery was cruel to her and she didn’t deserve it. Your Lady Catelyn may have held me captive but I cannot fault the family for one persons actions.” I smile and briefly close my eyes at the mention of Cat. “I am sorry for your loss. My father set up that despicable wedding.” I bite my lip and say nothing. “He paid for his crimes when I killed him. I promise you.” Tyrion says noticing my scrunched up face.  
“Now if you don’t mind, why don’t we share stories? Hmm? I would like to hear how you managed to survive all these years.” I let out a nervous chuckle. He swigs his wine back quickly. “Here let me go first. I escaped King’s Landing after killing my father with Varys. We went to Pentos and set out to meet my Queen Daenerys. I was captured by Ser Jorah Mormont in Volantis.”  
My jaw drops in shock. “Mormont? The exiled uncle to Lyanna?” “Yes that is the one." Tyrion says cheerfully. "He brought me through Old Valyria when we were attacked by stonemen. He saved me but was infected. I didn’t know it at the time.”  
My face falls slightly at the loss of another northman, even a criminal. “Don’t be sad. Daenerys sent him to search for a cure, if he could do it, it would be for her.” I raise an eyebrow slightly. “Yes," He sighs. "I do believe he loves her, not that the feelings are returned. Anyway," He continues. "We eventually made it to Meereen where I was pardoned and served on her council. The city fell under siege and we almost died many times.” I snort, “Story of all our lives.”  
He laughs loudly nearly dropping his glass. “Indeed. We killed the slave masters and finally set sail from Essos. It was a long voyage and we fell into a naval battle with Euron Greyjoy. He was defeated but it was a hard battle. We took many losses. We all rejoiced when we reached Westeros. Then Varys and I called all the Lords together.” I nod, “I remember the letter.”  
“Jon was the only one who refused to kneel." I grin proudly. "That caused many problems for us. Finally they talked leader to leader and agreed on terms after much urging from myself.” Tyrion returns his gaze to me. “You’re welcome by the way.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “Well, that’s basically my story. Now tell me yours.”  
I sigh knowing there’s no way past it. “Well I escaped Theon’s betrayal at Winterfell with Bran, Rickon, and a few others. We travelled North for many days. We took shelter in the Queenstower when we heard a commotion. Wildings were attacking a man and I quickly recognized Jon among them. Jon engaged the group of wildings and I joined the fray. After we defeated them, Tormund among them." I add with a chuckle. "I retrieved Rickon and the three of us left.” Tyrion looks at me bewildered. “What of the other Stark boy, Bran?” I let out a tiny laugh. “I’ll tell you but I don’t think you’ll believe me.”  
He leans forward, his eyes sparkling. “I’m intrigued now.” “Bran is a warg. He went North of the Wall for training. I haven’t seen him since I left to rescue Jon that night four years ago.” I finish sadly. I wonder if Bran even made it to the Wall. He could’ve been killed and we would never know for sure. I never should have let him go. “You said he is a warg? Are all the Starks?” I shrug, “I do not know. Jon, Rickon, and Sansa have never said anything about it to me.”  
“Alright I’ll take your word for it. What happened next?” I think back to the night in the abandoned farmhouse but decide to keep that private. “Jon took us back to the Wall, which was in dire need of help. The wilding army was marching on it with numbered above 100,000. Maester Aemon heard me tell Jon of my bastardry and pleaded with me to go to King’s Landing in search of assistance.”  
“Maester Aemon? You and Jon should tell Daenerys about him. I think she would enjoy hearing of a non-mad Targaryen who lived a good life.” I grin, “Maester Aemon was wonderful. The Wall is a darker place without him there.” I say fondly. I continue, “I was reluctant to go and leave Rickon but I knew that the Wall had to be safe if I was to protect him. So I journeyed by sea with a few other men.”  
“I heard of your visit from Varys. He said you were noble. A trait not often seen in a Lannister.” My cheeks blush slightly at the kind words. “Jamie brought me back to the Red Keep and listened to me. That was when he brought me before your father and sister. Cersei was cruel and rude to me the whole time.” I say remembering the way her eyes narrowed with hate.  
“Your father was kind to me." I say which still shocks me. "He believed me and gave me the men and supplies needed. He gave me my sword," I hold it out to show Tyrion. "On one condition, he wanted me to come back and learn from him. He wanted me to be his heir.”  
Tyrion’s eyes widened in shock once more. “My father wanted you, a bastard, for his heir?” “I wasn’t going to come back regardless." I answer quickly. "Rickon needed me and they didn’t know that he was still alive. But yes, he did.” Tyrion muttered something under his breath but I didn’t catch it.  
“What next?” “We traveled North with few problems. Lannister men guarded us till we reached Winterfell. As we drew close to the Wall we discovered the ruins of Molestown. It had been devastated by a raiding party of wildings.” Tyrion shook his head. “War is cruel.” “I began to scout ahead of our caravan looking for any sign of them. That was when I fell into a frozen pond.”  
I pause remembering the frigidness of the water. “I managed to pull myself out and get back to the other men. I waved off their concern knowing we were close. My estimate was off and it took much longer to get to Castle Black.” Tyrion’s frown deepens. “You were freezing weren’t you?”  
“We made it and I collapsed after getting off my horse. Some of Jon’s friends carried me to a room and Maester Aemon managed to help me.” My cheeks burn at the thought of Jon and I the next morning. “I was fine the next day. The wilding’s attacked shortly after.” My eyes snap shut as I remember the battle. “It was intense." I say quietly. "I locked Rickon in our room with his wolf for protection. But I wanted to fight.” Tyrion watches me engrossed in the story.  
“The battle was so brutal. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. There were some close calls and Jon saved me just in time before a Thenn would have killed me. After the battle I joined Jon as he went to speak with Mance Rayder, the King beyond the Wall. But before we were harmed an army wiped out most of the wildings.” Tyrion nods, “Stannis.” “Yes, Stannis is the only one who answered the plea for assistance. Soon after, Jon was voted in as Lord Commander.”  
“He told us about that.” Tyrion says awkwardly. I assume he means his death, which I choose to ignore. “Stannis had Rickon and I writing letters to the Lord’s of the North for assistance. After he left to go to Winterfell we received word that Sansa was there. I decided to ride out and rescue her as soon as I was able.” Tyrion shakes his head. “I wish I could have protected her.”  
“There was nothing you could do." I reassure him. "Then Jon decided to go to Hardhome to bring the remaining wildings into the realm. I joined him thinking that Bran might be there and he would need my assistance more.”  
I stop and consider. “Jon told you the White Walker’s have returned?” Tyrion nods skeptically. “He did yes, but…” I swiftly cut him off. “I saw them.” Tyrion’s gaze snaps back up to meet my own. I let all my fear show in my green eyes as I remember the battle. “So it’s true?” “We fought them at Hardhome.” I let that sink in before finishing. “We lost. You have to believe us.” He swallows thickly.  
“Tell me more.” I continue sinking back into my memories. “Many wildings agreed to join us. We started to load them onto the ships. I walked with a friend through the village when the weather started to get colder.” I say my voice dropping to a whisper and my eyes glazed over as I remember the sounds in the village and the way the wind blew. I can still feel Edd's grip on my arms.  
“All of the dogs began to bark and cracks were heard around the us. I thought it was a storm or an avalanche.” I say my voice sounding much more strained then I thought. “The people closed the gate but thousands were stuck outside. I didn’t understand.” I close my eyes seeing it vividly in my mind. “Their screams are something that will be burned into my mind forever.”  
Tyrion’s face now shows a concerned emotion and he covers my slightly shaking hand with his own. “That was when Edd told me that it was the White Walkers." I remember the urgency in his voice. "We took shelter in one of the huts but the wights broke through the ceiling.” I shake my head and return my focus to him. I realize that he doesn't know how to fight the dead. “Do you know what kills a wight?” Tyrion slowly shakes his head.  
“Fire is the only thing that is truly effective. But cutting them up enough works all right too." I explain quickly. "The wight’s overwhelmed us quickly. Wun-Wun broke through the side of the house to escape but I was attacked from behind.” I reach up and pull the collar of my tunic aside showing the ugly scar. “It bit me and I tried to take it off but they are so strong." Tyrion's eyes lock onto my shoulder. "Jon came out of nowhere and threw it off of me into the blazing fire. He came looking for the dragonglass.” I whisper ashamed that I left it carelessly behind.  
“I was supposed to be in charge of it but I lost it. That was when we saw him.” Tyrion sucks in a breath. “A White Walker?” “I can tell you that the stories don’t truly tell you what they’re like. His skin looked like ice and his eyes were glowing blue. He was dressed for battle and when he moved toward us the fire died around him.”  
“How did you..” He shakes his head. “Never mind keep telling me. This is what I need to convince Daenerys.” I bring a hand up to my head and rest against it. I take comfort in the fact that Ghost is leaning against my feet. “The wilding Jon was with engaged the White Walker to buy us time to find the dragonglass. But regular weapons don’t stand up to their weapons. It shatters them into pieces and it easily killed the man.”  
I take a deep breath to calm myself. “That was when his eyes fell on us." I shiver involuntarily. I still get nightmares about this. "He threw Jon across the room as if he weighed nothing.” Tyrion eyes me warily. “So they’re also strong?” I nod, “When he punched me it felt like being hit with a carriage. Jon continued to fight while I tried to regain focus of my surroundings. Jon soon landed not far from me after being thrown from the roof.”  
Tyrion gasps slightly. “He was thrown from a roof?” “I pulled us out of the house but it pursued us.” I laugh in disbelief. “Jon tried to tell me to leave but I couldn’t leave him behind." I say simply. "He shoved me away from him as the White Walker approached. We both fell to the ground and I blacked out.”  
A few tears slip silently down my cheeks. “But when I came to, Jon held his sword up against the White Walker’s sword. It didn’t break like the others.” “How?” Tyrion asks in incredulity. “We don’t know for sure." I murmur. "It might be because it's Valyrian Steel. But Jon managed to overpower him and when he stabbed his chest the White Walker shattered.” Tyrion scratches his curly beard thoughtfully.  
“The village was quickly being overrun so we started to return to the docks." I continue eager to be done. "Jon thought about going back for the daggers but Edd and I pulled him along.We never would have made it.” I say remembering Edd’s colorful curses.  
“On top of the mountain the remaining White Walkers sat on their dead horses, watching us. Thousands of wights jumped down to the village and got up to chase us. We ran like hell.” I say remembering my heartbeat in my ears as we sprinted away. “Wun Wun covered our escape with a burning pillar. One rowboat sat waiting for us at the dock. Jon threw me in and we barely managed to pull away in time.”  
“I don’t know what to say.” Tyrion says quietly. “That’s not the end, uncle.” His head snaps back up. “What do you mean? Can they swim?” He asks incredulously. I shake my head. “No, at least I don’t think so. We watched as the last survivors were cut down. Then all the wights fell still. That was when we saw him.” I say my voice barely audible.  
“Saw who?” Tyrion asks noting my fearful gaze. I gulp, “The Night King." Tyrion's gaze snaps up to meet mine. "He walked along the dock and stared at us. He lifted us arms and every dead person got back up off the ground and joined him.” I finally finish. Tyrion runs a hand through his curly hair.  
“Do you believe us now?” I ask him already knowing his answer. “By the gods. Yes, I do and I will make Daenerys believe too. If they are coming we must be ready to stop them.” He stops for a moment before speaking. “How do you stop them?” I bury my head in my arms. “The Night’s Watch has fought them twice and lost both times. Dragonglass is the only thing that we know works. Jon and I also think Valaryian Steel might work as well but we are not certain.”  
“I can give you dragonglass from here. As much as I can. This island should be full of the stuff.” “Jon sent his friend Sam to Oldtown to study at the Citadel. If anyone can find something, it’ll be him.” Tyrion stands and looks outside. “It’s already getting late. I’m sure your husband will wonder where you are." He takes my hand gently since it still trembles. "Do not fear, I will take this to Daenerys right now.” He walks me out of the room and turns to walk the other direction.  
Ghost and I make our way back to Jon’s chamber. When I enter the room Jon sits at a table with Tormund. Both look up at my arrival and their laughter stops when they see my unhappy face. Tormund quickly gets to his feet and murmurs; “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Jon nods and Tormund exits the room closing the door behind him. Ghost wags his tail and greets Jon happily.  
I walk over to Jon and collapse into his lap. “He believed me.” I say quietly. Jon sighs in relief. “Lia I’m sorry I made you do it. I know it’s hard to talk about.” I pull away to meet his eyes. “I should have died there, Jon. I mean if you hadn’t…” “I’ll always protect you, Lia." He murmurs. "I love you.”  
I sigh and put my hands on his chest. His hands grip my waist our eyes filled with the pains of yesterday and tomorrow. “I love you too. Tyrion is going to speak to Daenerys at her council meeting. Did you learn anything about her invasion plan?” He grunts in frustration. “She wants to take King’s Landing. With her dragons she might be able to do it but losses will be high on both sides and we need all the men we can get to fight the White Walkers.”  
“We need every able fighter to fight the army of the dead. Even that might not be enough. We can’t afford another war.” I say hopelessly. Jon wraps his arms around me protectively. “She wants a throne. Nothing I say will dissuade her. Perhaps Tyrion can convince her but I’ve done all I can.” I lean my head in the crook of his neck enjoying the warmth of the embrace. “I could speak to her with my uncle. My recount of Hardhome convinced him, perhaps it will convince her as well. I was always better at storytelling then you.” Jon kisses my temple tenderly. “It’s certainly worth a try.”


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks Dragonstone is buzzing with the news of Cersei’s new alliance. It seems Euron Greyjoy escaped the carnage of the naval battle with Daenerys' forces and offered himself to Cersei as consort. She accepted his offer and Varys spies speak of a massive array of ships in the harbor of King’s Landing. With the addition of the remaining Greyjoy forces Cersei commands a substantial navy. 

Daenery’s dragons have also grown substantially over the time we have spent here. I can tell how vicious they can be when I watch them eat their dinners. My father and Bronn are still locked up. But they're in a decent chamber and I visit them as often as I can. Bronn is bothered by the captivity but my father doesn’t seem fazed. I can tell he is saddened by the news of Cersei’s wedding but I don’t pry. I’ll never understand what he saw in her but I won’t openly mock him either, not after everything he gave up for me.

Jon is gone everyday for long hours leaving me alone to wander the fortress. I hadn’t been feeling well lately but assume it’s the change of weather and the foreign sea air. You can taste the salt each time you go outside. I miss the crisp cold air of the north. Tormund often joins me for dinner when Jon is gone and I appreciate the company. His stories are strange and we often laugh till late at night. 

Jon and I received a letter from home rejoicing in my safe return. Sansa is governing the north expertly in Jon’s absence but I fear that Littlefinger may be whispering into her ear, manipulating her just as he has done to the poor Arryn boy. Rickon has been put in charge of the castle’s defenses and he’s flourishing with it. He had a good military education when we went to the Wall, and studied many unique tomes. The news from Castle Black is more of the same. Edd is manning the Wall to the best of his ability. But he doesn't have enough men and no one knows when or where the White Walkers will attack.

One morning the weather is foul outside and the waves crash against the walls of the castle. When I wake, Jon is already gone leaving a cold pillow next to me and Ghost on the floor. Thunder cracks overhead and my stomach churns. The thunder echoes through the halls bouncing along the stone. Sweat has matted my hair to my forehead. I must have a fever, I think as I shiver. I groan uncomfortably causing Ghost to hop onto the bed.  
He lies against my legs looking at me with his red eyes. For a wolf he sure can show emotion. He's watching me tiredly. I pull my hand out from under the furs to pet him. His fur is soft beneath my fingers. He burrows into my hand and we both drift back off to sleep. 

 

When I wake again I realize Jon has returned from his duties. Ghost has jumped off the bed; his tail is wagging back and forth in excitement as he approaches Jon. I slowly push myself up to a sitting position and rub my eyes. Thunder still echoes outside and lightning lights up the room, even though our window is shuttered. Jon unstraps Longclaw from his waist and sets it on the desk. He strides over and kneels next to my side of the bed. His brow is furrowed in concern. “Lia, have you been here all day?” I nod leaning my head against the wooden headboard. “I didn’t even realize it was so late, I slept the whole time.” Jon gently takes my hand in his. My hand is clammy compared to his warm ones. “Should I send for a healer?" he questions looking at me in worry. "I know there are no Maester’s here but I’m sure someone can help you.” He leans his head to the side and his thumb rubs small circles on the back of my hand. “I heard you get sick last night,” he adds softly.

I shrug my shoulder the best I can, ignoring my aching back. “Perhaps I ate something bad,” I suggest while looking away. He reaches up and pushes my hair out of my face. “You’ve been sick for too long for it to be something you ate," he points out in concern. "Promise me you’ll see someone who can help you tomorrow?” “Alright if it’ll please you,” I sigh. He leans down and presses a kiss to my cheek before returning to the dresser. He changes into his nightclothes and climbs into bed next to me. “Goodnight love,” he whispers into my hair before pulling me close to him.

The next day Ghost wakes me up by whimpering by the door. As usual Jon is already gone. I slide my legs out of bed and let the wolf out. I assume he wants to look for scraps to eat or go outside. When I open the window I see the rain from yesterday is gone and the sun has come out. I dress quickly and head to the great hall, feeling more like myself. I walk past all the tables of food; my nose wrinkling in disgust. Nothing sounds very good so I settle for water and warm bread. Hopefully that won't upset my stomach anymore. As usual, the sand snakes, the Greyjoys, and many of Daenery’s people avoid me. But, Olenna Tyrell has taken to joining me for breakfast each day. 

“Ah, Queen Lia I heard you were sick yesterday," she says greeting me warmly. "I take it you are feeling better?” She asks while pouring herself wine. “Yes, much better today. Thank you, Lady Olenna.” She smiles widely while eating cut slices of some form of meat. We chat easily about silly thing; dresses, houses, and other nobility. Topics that Sansa would have been much better at using then I, but I make do.  
A slam on the large doors of the great hall brings our conversation to an abrupt halt. Ghost, who had previously joined us, places himself in front of me, growling lowly. I share a look with Olenna before drawing my dagger from my belt. She watches the glint of metal and reaches to the table for the knife she used to cut her meat. Her face is pinched with worry. The other spectators of the court shift warily with anxious expressions. 

The few unsullied that remain in the room dash toward the door. Their spears are held out in front of them threateningly. “I take it we weren’t expecting visitors,” Olenna says tightly. A group of men break into the room but don’t attack the Unsullied. They range from old men to some even younger then I am. I immediately recognize the tallest of the bunch. “Sandor Clegane,” I breath out in anger. His ruined face scans the hall and locks onto me.  
“We’re looking for Jon Snow, and I know none of you assholes are him,” he shouts out while looking around the hall. I swallow thickly and step forward to speak only to have Ghost cut me off. When the Hound draws closer to me, Ghost snarls and shows his teeth. “I’d watch what you say here, Clegane," I glower down at him. "Wolves don’t easily forget how they’ve been wronged.” 

“You’re a Lannister," he remarks looking me up and down. "Why you got one of the Stark wolves?” I tilt my chin up feeling proud of who I am. “This wolf belongs to a Snow," I correct him angrily. "Now what do you want?” I ask sternly, surprised at my own regal tone. “We’re here to help fight against the winter and someone told us that Jon Snow is the one to seek out. So that brought us here.” He holds his hands out. "Is he here or not?" Olenna cuts him off, “This is the fortress of Daenerys stormborn of the House Targaryen. You trespass on her land and break into her castle. She won’t take that kindly.” She cocks her head to the side; her eyes shimmering in delight. "I suppose I would enjoy watching you all burn while her dragons roast you." She chuckles to herself next to me.

The Hound's group stir uncomfortably at her words. Anyone would be frightened of dragons. One of the younger men of the group steps forward. He’s a handsome boy with rugged features and dark hair. “We didn’t come here to make enemies. We’ve been fighting the Lannister’s since the war broke out. We only want to help.” His blue eyes remind me of someone else I had met before but I can't quite place who he reminds me of.

His bright eyes flash from Ghost standing protectively in front of me and back to my face. His mouth falls open slightly in surprise. “You’re Lia,” he states confidently. I’m taken back that he knows my name and I feel slightly threatened. “How do you know that?” I ask harshly. “Arya told me all about you.” My gaze softens and I move forward past Ghost and up to the man quickly. “You know Arya?” I ask in shock. He nods his head. “I was with her when we escaped the gold cloaks in King’s Landing. She’s my friend. I owe her my life.” "Is she with you?" I question while looking at the others. His eyes drop away from my gaze.  
My face falls slightly at his expression. “You haven’t seen her then.” He solemnly shakes his head. “I was with her," The Hound says bitterly while walking up to me. I raise my eyes to meet his gaze cooly. “Brienne told me you were with her. That you kidnapped her,” I finish with a snarl at him. “I saved her,” he corrects me just as harshly. Not frightened I step closer and hold my dagger to his chest. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.” He scoffs, “I saved both the bloody Stark girls many times." My gaze hardens in disbelief. "I saved the little bird, Sansa from a riot and during the Battle of Blackwater bay. I dragged Arya away from the carnage of the Red Wedding. I was going to giver her back to her mother and brother.” My hand falls back to my side with my dagger still gripped tightly in my fingers. “She saw it?” I ask in a strained voice. “She never got inside. I knocked her out before that. We travelled to the Eyrie to ransom her to her Aunt Lysa, who ended up being fucking dead. That’s when we ran into that bloody brute of a woman," he adds nastily. "Brienne." I answer automatically. He snarls, "Almost did me in she did.” 

“You last saw her three years ago then?” He pauses, ‘Sounds about right, but if anyone could survive it’s that girl." “I hope you’re right,” I say as I remember Arya as she left. She wanted to make me feel better, she wanted me to come with her. I step away from the newcomers with Ghost at my side. “The others are in council. I’ll send for them. I think you should speak with Queen Daenerys and King Jon.” I eye the red priest warily remembering my dislike for the last one I met, Melisandre. 

 

 

A few minutes later, the other door is thrown open revealing Daenerys, Jon, and the other people who attended the war council. Daenerys nods to me and takes a seat on her stone throne, her harsh gaze turning to the newcomers. Jon strides over to my side and his hand finds mine still gripped tightly on my dagger. His grey eyes look down worriedly and he gently takes the blade out of my hand. I'm comforted by his presence beside me, I feel safer and more in control.

“What do you want?” Daenerys sharp voice cuts through the room. She's dressed exceptionally regally today. In a dark red gown with dragon accents. A man with an eye patch steps forward to address her. “We’ve been informed of the Great War. We wish to help.” All the people in the room begin too whisper and Daenerys turns to Jon. Her eyebrows raised in disinterest. “This is about your war, correct?” She asks in a slightly disbelieving tone. Jon looks back at the group of men in confusion. “Who told you about it?” The red priest walks towards us, he has reddish hair that is pulled into a knot at the top of his head. “We met another priest from my faith who said she found the Prince who was promised.” Jon’s eyes narrow dangerously at his words. “Melisandre.” 

He nods, “Yes she told me she left you on bad terms but she wants to help you regardless.” Ser Davos breaks through the crowd with a look of shock on his face. “Gendry?” He asks in disbelief. The young man grins, hurries forward and the pair embrace. “I can’t believe you’re still alive,” Davos says clapping the boy on the back. 

“Because of you." He pulls away to shake his hand. "I would have died here if you wouldn’t have helped me escape. Thank you.” I walk forward towards them pulling Jon's hand behind me. “Jon, Gendry knew Arya.” Jon’s eyes light up in joy at the mention of his little sister. “Arya? When?” The boy frowns sheepishly. “It’s been years since we split up. She told me all about the two of you. Her favorite brother Jon and her adopted sister Lia.” Jon and I share a smile and his hand tightens over mine. “We were on our way to the Wall because Arya knew you would protect her," he says to Jon. "But it obviously didn’t go as planned.” His face falls as he speaks and I can feel the pain coming off of him. 

Jon’s eyes drop down. “If only she would have made it. She could have met up with you and Rickon.” I shake my head, “we can’t think about what could have been or we’ll drown in despair." Jon doesn't seem convinced so I voice my deepest regret, "I think about what would have happened if I stayed in the field with Robb. Would I have died at the Twins with him and Cat?” Jon looks away as regret washes over his face, “you’re right. If Arya is still alive she’ll hear about our victory and come home to us.”  
Daenerys joins us in front of her throne. “Well, are these people here to help you fight your war?” I turn my gaze to the silver haired beauty. “Perhaps you and I should talk about this war, woman to woman.” I hook my arm in hers and stride away leaving Jon and the others behind watching us in awe. 

Daenerys lets me guide her to the solar on one of the balconies. Her view is incredible, more beautiful then King's Landing ever could be. The sea is stretched on as far as the eye can see. She takes a seat on one of the cushioned ottomans and waits for me to join her. I take a seat next to her and take a deep breath to try and calm the fluttering in my stomach. “You and I have never really had a chance to talk much," I begin kindly. "First I want to tell you how much I admire you, Daenerys.” She nods her head and smiles. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
“Has my Uncle spoken to you about the White Walkers?” Daenerys nods, “Yes he recounted your story.” I stare at her in disbelief. “Yet you don’t believe it?” She sighs and runs a hand down her gown. “I was always taught they were just a legend.” I counter quickly, “I was always taught that dragons were extinct.” She tilts her head and laughs. 

“I suppose you have a point, Lia. But you do realize what you and your husband are asking me to do.” “We’re asking you to help us fight to save everyone.” She turns her head away. “I came to Westeros to claim my birthright. Not to fight imaginary monsters.” “The North cannot fight them on our own," I proclaim while trying to keep my voice steady. "If we fall your kingdom will be next.” Daenerys sighs and looks out the open window. “I can see the fear in your eyes when you talk about it, the same goes for your husband and other companions.” I meet her bright colored eyes and I can tell that she will at least hear me out. 

“That’s because you don’t know fear till you stare into the eyes of death.” She sucks in a breath at my words. We sit together in the room and she listens as I tell her my encounter with the army of the dead. Her eyes never waver even as I struggle to remain calm. Jon was never as good at telling stories as I was, perhaps this is why he wanted me to come to Dragonstone in the first place. 

In the end I think I convince her but she doesn’t really say anything about it. But my fear will always show through when I talk about them. To get my mind out of my memories Daenerys tells me about her wedding. I would've been angry at being sold, but she certainly made the best of her predicament. Her eyes fall sad when she talks about her former husband, and I can tell she really loved him. I leave her chamber feeling like I have a new friend. 

I return to the chamber to find Jon already sleeping, fully clothed on top of the bed. I stand in the doorway and watch him fondly. it's not very often I see him completely at peace. I slip out of my boots and dress before sitting on the bed next to him. I lean over and gently press my lips to his stubbled cheeks, with my hair spilling over my shoulders to tickle his face. 

I move my lips down to meet his and I smile against them when I feel his nose wrinkle. He cracks his grey eyes open and smiles lazily. “I tried to wait for you to come back.” His voice is husky with sleep. I roll over so I can hold my weight on my elbows. “I shouldn’t have woken you up," I murmur gently to him. "I’m sorry.” His eyes wander over my exposed skin. “Yes I think you should have.” I giggle as he rolls over on top of me. 

 

 

“Jon, I think I actually managed to convince Daenerys last night when I spoke to her. She listened to the story of Hardhome.” He quickly turns around from the wardrobe. “That’s great news! I knew if anyone could do it would be you.” I step into his embrace reveling in his warmth. “I love you, Jon Snow.” He grins and presses his lips to mine. “I love you Lia Snow.” I grin at his use of my formal surname. "Now perhaps we should dress or we'll never leave the room," I say, raising my eyebrows suggestively. He groans and pulls away from my arms. "I hate when you're right about that." I grin while lacing up the side of my grey dress. Together we walk hand and hand to the throne room.  
The room is in chaos when we arrive. Daenerys strides forward to Jon and I. Her face is pulled into a frown. “We just received word from Varys' spies, that Cersei and her new consort are moving troops this way. We must prepare for battle. We leave in a few days.” Jon jumps into motion hurrying across the room just as Ser Davos runs toward me. 

“I have just received a letter from Castle Black. You need to read it.” He thrusts the open letter into my hand. I recognize Edd’s handwriting and seal on the bottom of the page. I quickly read the contents of the letter. My eyes brighten in delight at the news. “Ser Davos is this true?” I ask excitedly. 

He grins and nods his head. "It must be your grace." “Jon!” I yell in his direction. Jon turns away from the Unsullied general, Grey Worm and a war map and hurries back to my side. “What is it? Are you alright?” I nod eagerly. “Edd sent a letter. Bran is at Castle Black! He’s alive!” Shock crosses his features.

He wraps an arm around my waist and reads the letter over my shoulder. “This is wonderful!” A few tears of happiness drop onto my dress. “I thought I sent him away to his death,” I choke out. Jon presses a kiss to my forehead. “Ser Davos send the fastest ravens you have to Winterfell and Castle Black. I want my brother sent home where he will be safe.” Ser Davos frowns, “It says he has something important to tell you. He wants to see you as soon as possible. It could be about the White Walkers,” See Davos says gently. He has a point, if Bran was beyond the Wall then he surely would have come across them, and with all the warg and raven stuff Jojen tried to explain. Jon turns back to Daenerys who is standing by her advisors.

“I can’t leave," he states firmly. "I made a promise to aid Daenerys in her war against the Lannisters and I will not break it.” Ser Davos nods still unsure and he leaves with the letter. I'm so pleased that Bran is alive. I cannot wait to reunite with him and the others. They've been gone so long. Bran must be a man by now. Winterfell will be a glorious place when another Stark returns. Sansa will be thrilled to see him, I'm sure. Jon returns to the war table and I go upstairs to meet with a healer. 

The woman who meets me has warm brown eyes and a kind smile. She's tanned from her time spent in Essos. “Hello my dear, what can I do for you today?” She guides me to a chair and waits patiently for me to speak. “I just haven’t been feeling well lately and my husband made me promise to see you today.” “What seems to be the problem?” I lean against the chair while trying to relax. “I’m more tired then usual and I’ve been getting sick more often,” I say thinking about the past couple of days. The woman grins and motions to the table. 

“Please lie down here so I can examine you.” I do as she says ignoring the roar of dragons from outside, I assume Daenerys must be feeding them. They hardly ever make som much noise otherwise. She presses her hand to my heart and around my back. She feels my legs and arms and my bare stomach. I'm self conscious about all the scars that cover my body but she doesn't say anything. In Essos, I'm sure she came across many previously injured people. But my scars are clearly scars of torture. After a few more examinations she lets me put my grey dress back on. 

She presses a glass of cool water into my hand and we sit once more, this time on a cushioned ottoman. I take a sip and set it aside on a dark carved wooden table. “Now tell me, when was the last time you bled?” I think back in my head and frown. “It’s been a few weeks actually,” I tell her. The woman sends me a knowing smile. “And have you lain with your husband in those past few weeks?” My cheeks flame in embarrassment and I stutter. “Oh, well um yes I suppose we have.” 

She leans over and takes my pale hands in her dark calloused ones. “My dear, you’re with child.” My mouth dries up as I gape at the woman in disbelief. My knees feel weak and I’m thankful I’m already sitting down, because otherwise I might have fallen over. “I-I’m what?” The woman laughs and hands me my glass of water again. “You’re with child, your grace. Congratulations.” I put my hand over my mouth and sit silently while trying to get my brain to function correctly. “I don’t know what to say,” I finally breath out. 

She smiles and pats my leg. “Queen Lia may I suggest telling your husband? Especially if we’re going to march to war for the country." I realize that she's right and I can't possibly join them. "I think you are already about eight weeks along. You’ll start to notice a bump soon.” She gets up and leaves me in the room to process the news. 

 

With preparations for the battle in full swing, I keep the news of my pregnancy to myself. Jon is so busy with the men of the north we hardly see each other. Each morning I stand in front of the mirror with my hands over my bare stomach, judging it from each angle. But it seems the same as it always has been, flat and muscular with a few scars on the skin. Ghost watches me from the ground and follows me downstairs when I leave to join everyone. 

The Great Hall has more Lords from lower noble houses swearing loyalty to Daenerys. Much to my dismay Jon and the other North men are nowhere insight. My Uncle Tyrion waves me over to a table far to the side. “Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?” I smile and incline my head. “I did Uncle thank you.” He smiles warmly at me for being greeted as such. All his other family is dead besides my father and Cersei. I am happy to call him family. He stands on his tiptoes to survey the room. “If you’re looking for your husband he left this morning with that red-bearded man.” "Tormund," I correct him automatically.

“Is there any other news from the capital?” I ask remembering the incoming war. “Varys’ little birds have been pretty quiet. He thinks they serve Qyburn now that he isn't in the city to keep them happy. I’m guessing my sister will keep her cards close to her. She’s always been a suspicious person.” I sigh and pick at the warm bread in front of me. “Do you ever wonder if we’ll see peace again?” Tyrion sends me a sympathetic smile. He at least saw many years of peace while Robert ruled. “Someday, I hope so," he says softly. "After we defeat my sister we’ll move our forces North to defend the Wall. Daenerys agreed that we will help fight against the White Walker army," he tells me joyfully. "That's wonderful!" I reply. I'm thankful I was able to convince her to help us. "When we win there will be peace,” he says to reassure me.  
“If we win,” I tell him darkly. He pats my hand before jumping off his stool and disappearing into the crowd, he must have other duties to attend to. I’m then joined by Olenna Tyrell, who is carrying a tray of delicious deserts. She sets it on the table and gives me a knowing smirk. “I always craved sweets when I was with child.” My gaze snaps up to meet hers so quickly that I dropped the lemon cake I was holding, onto the stone ground. Olenna laughs loudly and snaps her fingers for a servant to clean up the mess. 

“How did you know?” I ask in shock. She chuckles, “I’m an old woman, Lia. I've had many children. I knew before even you did." She laughs at my expression. "Your healer also gave it away when I offered her a few pieces of gold.” I frown and look around the room, but everyone is engrossed in the oaths of fealty by the lesser nobles who used to be sworn to the Baratheons. “Don’t worry dear, I won’t tell anyone," she reassures me before I can ask. "But I do suggest you tell your husband. He should know before you ride off to fight a war with him.” 

Just as I’m about to speak; the sound of ringing bells echo around the room. Daenerys leaps to her feet and yells orders in several languages. Olenna turns to me with a look of alarm. “It appears that we’re about to see battle, best find your men," she suggests. "I must rouse the men of the reach.” 

I hurry over to Daenerys as she speaks in rapid Dothraki with one of her men, Aggo. Ghost stands at my heels fully alert. She turns away from Aggo to me. “Lia, if you’re looking for your men they were on the beach training. That is where your husband will be.” I hurry away from her without another word.

I follow a group of men to the armory where I change into my leather jerkin and a young boy helps me with the rest of my armor. He hands me my gold hilt, which I place in its scabbard. “Thank you.” The dark haired boy smiles sheepishly and bows. “You’re welcome, your grace.” I watch him run off to help others. I take a deep breath before hurrying to the stairs. I'm not sure I'm ready to see battle. The last time I fought in a major battle a wilding nearly killed me. Actually I almost died a few times that night, I think gloomily.

 

The moment I exit the main doors of the fortress I can see hundreds of ships approaching from the west. They all fly flags with united sigils of the Lannisters and Greyjoys. I see Daenerys' men scurrying onto their ships to meet them in Blackwater Bay. It is our best chance to beat them at sea. The weather is brisk and the wind is blowing in from the west, making it favorable for the enemy. If Daenerys troops fail at sea then the other army will attempt to take the island by land. 

By the time Ghost and I climb down the large flight of stone steps to the ground the ships are locked in combat. Even from this far away, I can hear the cries of battle and the explosions it ensues. I know the Targaryen fleet defeated Euron Greyjoy once at sea, and he was forced to flee. But now Cersei, who has power and money of her own, backs him and the result is a terrifying invasion force.  
Dragonstone has rough terrain that covers the whole island. The only volcano in the seven kingdoms lies behind me. The Maesters say that it is dormant. Large black rocks are strewn around the beach, creating natural barriers and obstacles. The wind whips my curls around my face and I curse the fact that I didn’t think to pull it back. 

I quickly spy Stark banners on the left side of the beach. The Stark banners have a white direwolf and a light grey background. Due to his bastardry, Jon cannot carry the traditional grey direwolf Stark sigil. The men are quickly forming up into line in case the naval battle goes badly. 

I march towards them determined with Ghost silently walking behind me. The first familiar face I see is Tormund. His red hair and beard stand out against the muted colors of the island. “Tormund,” I say pushing my way past the last unsullied not in formation. “Lia, I’m glad you’re here. Jon’s over there,” he says pointing over to a large group of black rocks. My eyes follow his finger and I can barely see Jon's familiar black curls over the crowd.

“Thank you,” I mutter. Before I turn away he grabs my arm to stop me. “Be careful. If these southern assholes storm this castle, we’re all dead.” I swallow thickly and nod. I tell myself that I've fought in large battles, I can fight and survive in this one too. Jon stands with a few other northern commanders giving orders. He’s dressed in traditional northern armor but his is made of the finest material. I recognize the cloak around his shoulders as the one Sansa made and pray to the god’s it gives him good luck as it did against the Bolton’s in the last battle he fought in. 

As I approach Jon and the other commanders, the men jump to attention. They all bow respectively each murmuring words of greeting. Jon’s eyes meet mine and I can tell he’s worried about the surprise attack. “You should be upstairs in the fortress where it’s safe,” he says quickly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “No, we do this together. You know I can help.” He sighs and I can tell he is frustrated by my stubbornness. But honestly I've been stubborn as long as he's known me. After a quick dismissal the other men bow to both of us and leave to ready our position in case the enemy troops make landfall. 

Jon’s gloved hand closes over my own. His dark eyes convey how worried he is. “If it comes to a battle, stay close to me.” I tighten my grip on his hand, thinking of our unborn child that he doesn’t know about and guilt overwhelms me. “I’ll find high ground and use my bow.” Relief floods his expression; “I’ll send a few men with you just in case.” I release his hand as an explosion rocks us on our feet. 

The force is so strong I stumble forward but Jon’s hands reach out to steady me. We both turn to the source of the sound and see green fire over-powering the Targaryen fleet. Though the ships are far away I can feel the heat of the flames all the way on the beach. Tormund hurries over to us, his face more pale then usual. “The fuck is that?” Jon sucks in a breath. “Wildfire,” he answers quietly. I remember hearing the men of the NIght's Watch use it against Mance Rayder's army but Tormund attacked from the south, so he wouldn't have been there to see it.

After a moment of us silently staring at the massacre in the bay, Jon snaps back into focus. He turns to Tormund, “Are the men ready for battle?” Tormund nods once, “Yes, but they might be a little shaken from this,” he adds while looking back out at the Bay. Jon again meets my gaze. “Lia, find some place safe but close enough your arrows can still help.” He turns to Tormund, “choose five other men you trust and go with her.” I open my mouth to object but he cuts me off while gripping torments forearm. “I’m trusting you with what I love most in the world. Please protect her,” Jon says to Torment quietly.

Tormund nods and looks between us. “I’ll stay by her side.” He hurries off to the other free folk to assumedly pick others to protect me. “Jon," I start to argue. "You need every man to hold the beach. I'll be alright by myself.” His hand tilts my chin up to meet his eyes. “I need you to be safe more then anything.” His lips curve up in a smirk, “and you’re far too stubborn to stay in the fortress with the other highborn ladies.” 

My smile matches his, “would you have me any other way?” He shakes his head, “you’re perfect just the way you are. I love you.” I lightly press my lips to his, standing on my tiptoes to reach him. “I love you too. Be safe.” He slowly draws away. “I’ll try, if we get overwhelmed I want you to leave anyway that you can.” My brow scrunches and I argue, “I won’t leave unless you’re with me.” He reluctantly nods and with one last look we separate. 

 

 

I climb onto a ledge carved out of the black rock. I’m thankful I brought gloves because the rock is brittle and sharp, it would have cut the skin on my hands. I find a good position to wait for the battle if it comes to us. Tormund and five other free folk men join me. I can tell by their hushed tones the wildfire frightened them as much as it did for me. That was one of the main reasons we beat them back the first night they attacked the Wall. They've never seen anything like it before. Tormund watches as I constantly run my fingers over my feathered arrows, clutch my sword-hilt, or hold them close to my body. 

His warm hand closes around my shoulder causing me to jump. “You alright?” He asks worriedly. I look away, “would you believe me if I said yes?” He barks out a laugh, “Notta chance.” I nod already knowing that would be his answer. “We’re gonna win the battle Lia," he reassures me. "I mean that Daenerys woman has dragons. I mean real live fire breathing dragons.” "She does," I say agreeing with him. But I'm still not convinced. I turn my eyes back to the raging battle in the sea. 

I’m shocked at my concern for the Greyjoy’s brushing it off as the memory of Theon when he was my friend, not a backstabbing traitorous asshole. Down below us the land troops form a hard line with Jon and the Unsullied commander, Grey Worm. Both of them are walking between the troops speaking. We’re too far away to hear their words but I know Jon can give a rousing speech to encourage his men. 

After quite some time, the naval battle draws closer to the beach. The Targaryen fleet is falling back and we all jump to our feet at the sound of a battle horn. To my right I see the first attackers land on the beach. So it begins, I think sourly. 

Jon and his men are the first to meet the enemy forces. The Lannister and Greyjoy men are clad in black and red armor. The moment the forces crush against each other cries and shouts of pain sound around the beach. The screams of the dying always haunt me. My bow is in my hand with an arrow notched before any of the others were ready to go.  
Due to the incoming storm the wind is strong; making it hard to aim. Tormund grimly watches the scene below us and I can tell he wishes he were down there fighting instead of protecting me. I think about sending him down there but I know Jon would be upset with the both of us and Tormund swore that he would stay here with me.

Jon looks around at the men fighting for him. The clanging of swords jars him from his thoughts. His arms move without much thought as he blocks and slashes. The air is filled with smoke and ash from the wildfire explosions. Ser Davos fights a few feet from him with determination in his eyes, even if he was never much of a fighter, he certainly can hold his own. 

Jon can tell that the battle isn’t going well. More men land on the beach eager to fight and draw blood. They've been preparing for this attack, while it was a complete surprise for all his men. Arrows fly around him knocking off Lannister men before they reach the Northern line. Jon knows that some of the arrows must belong to Lia. She's a much better shot then he ever was. Longclaw is locked firmly in his grip and the steel is coated with blood. 

More men reach the shore carrying various and deadly weapons. The waves crash onto the shore as the wind whips around us. The sky is growing darker and the flames near the fortress stand out against the darkness. The bloodshed is immediate. The sands of the beach are already tinted red with blood. 

 

My arrows sail over the fighting till they sink into the flesh of my targets. I watch as men drop dead from my arrows. I'm aiming to kill, not to injure. Any of these men could try and kill Jon and I won't let that happen. My eyes desperately search for Jon, but to no avail, he's out of sight somewhere. I soon run out of arrows and the beach is quickly beginning to be overrun. I draw my sword from its sheath, relishing in the familiar feeling of the hilt in my hand. 

Tormund gives me an uneasy glance, “you sure you want to go down there?” I meet his eyes and tighten my grip. “I’m not going anywhere without Jon,” I say keeping my voice steady. I climb down the rocks and my boots skid to the ground. The other free folk men follow me down and unsheathe their weapons. I leap forward towards the enemy with my sword outstretched. I smash it against the helmet of the first knight in my path as hard as I can. 

Tormund gives a battle cry and clashes with three Greyjoy men. His axe splits the skull of the first man he reaches; and blood gushes forward onto his face and red beard. My golden hair spins around me as I slice my sword through the shoulder of a Lannister man. His dark eyes widen in pain and he collapses onto the ground. I soon forget everything that was bothering me and the sense of battle takes over.

The crowd surges and soon I lose Tormund from sight. The battle rages everywhere around me and the air is filled with the salty scent of blood. The cries of the dying rattle me as I sidestep spears and swords. The heat of the wildfire still fans around me from the burning ships in the bay. Smoke fills the air making it hard to breath. I gasp in my breaths feeling the ashes burn my lungs. My sword is gripped tightly in my hand, it's steel slick with blood.

A dagger shoots out at me with surprising speed. I try to dodge it, but the knife is too quick. It easily slices through the leather of my armor and skin of my left forearm. Pain explodes in my arm as I feel it. My scream cuts through the air like a blade. Hot blood wells up and soaks my armor and pants in moments, I can tell how deep the cut is by the amount of blood. The man who cut me has a round face with a sadistic grin. The expression on his face reminds me of Ramsay and I fall backwards into the dirt in terror. He has a wooden crown around his curly hair and a blood soaked dagger in his hand. The pain spikes up my arm as I clutch it to close to my chest. 

“I thought I recognized your hair color," he murmurs to me. "It’s the same as my lovely new wife’s hair,” he says gripping my hair and pulling it so I stagger back onto my feet. I cry out in pain but the battle is raging so no one hears. "Yours is so much longer though," He remarks fondly. My eyes widen in both pain and shock. Standing before me in bloodstained Kraken armor is Euron Greyjoy, consort to the Iron Throne. 

My scalp burns as his grip tightens on my hair. “I think I might take you back to her as a prize. She was so sad when you escaped from her last time, maybe she'll let me play with you.” My mind panics at the thought of being locked up and tormented again. My fingers fumble for the dagger at my back but before I reach it someone slams into Euron. The force of the blow causes him to drop me back to the ground. My vision tunnels momentarily and I struggle to regain focus. 

I recognize the figure that pummels Euron on the ground as Theon. Theon’s curly brown hair stands out against his pale skin. He's lips are turned into a deep frown. His face a mask of anger. The sounds of his fists colliding with Euron’s face help me regain my bearings. I clutch my injured arm to my chest and drag myself to my feet. The blood from my arm covers the rest of my body. I stare at my arm in shock, unable to comprehend what's truly happening. I'd never been injured so gravely before.

The sickening crack of a bone breaking rings through the air. Theon’s hands are wrapped firmly around Euron’s neck. Euron’s eyes are wide and expressionless, and his body is no longer moving. Theon gets up and wipes his face with his sleeve. The blood smears on his face as he does so. Theon stares down at the body of his uncle with a confused expression. 

A whimper escapes my lips as I begin to attempt to staunch the blood flow from the cut on my arm. Theon is the only person who hears me and he turns around quickly. He kneels down next to me and stares at my futile attempts to stop the bleeding. I jerk away from him when he reaches out, my eyes narrowed at him with distrust. “Please Lia, let me help you.” he pleads. 

The battle rages around us fiercely. It seems the Lannister and Greyjoy soldiers have not realized that their leader and king is dead, by his nephew’s hand no less. They're still fighting viciously. I tentatively take Theon’s outstretched hand with my uninjured one. He's probably my only chance. My hand is covered in blood but Theon doesn't let go. He easily pulls me to my feet and his eyes assess my injury. “We need to get you to a healer or a Maester. Anyone who can bandage that properly,” he shouts over the battle.

He grabs a discarded shield from the ground and uses it to push men out of the way. He slams it into allies and enemies alike, trying to clear a path back to the castle. I grip his arm with my right hand ignoring the pounding in my head. Blood drips onto the ground from Theon’s nose and my arm. It mixes with the dark sand making the path slippery and hard to walk on.

I spy Tormund fighting three men nearby. His bright hair makes him easy to spot. I pull away from Theon and free my dagger from my belt. Theon turns around, “Lia where are you going?” He shouts fearfully as I move the other way. He reaches out to catch me but I'm already out of his reach. I charge forward into the melee and bring my dagger across the throat of the closest man. Tormund takes the advantage I gave him and strikes the other two down with a discarded spear. 

I stumble backwards to avoid a body hitting the ground. Theon reaches up and catches me before I fall, his arms the only thing keeping me up. Tormund drops the spear when he notices the blood on me. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me away from Theon. My legs give out and Tormund is carrying all my weight. He turns to Theon angrily, “what did ya do to her?” I shake my head, “Tormund, it wasn’t him.” My voice is scratchy and uneven. Theon’s eyes wildly scan the area around us. “I’ll clear a path if you can help her get to the fortress. She needs help!”

Tormund gets a better grip on my waist and I return to my feet. We follow Theon at a slow pace towards the fortress. By the time we reach the stone stairs Tormund has opted to carry me. I'm having a hard time getting my feet to cooperate and he must have decided this was easier and faster. When we reach the large entry doors Theon slams his closed fist against them. “Open up!" he calls out. "We need a healer! Quickly!” The door cracks open a fraction and Theon forces his foot through so it would be open far enough for us all to fit through.  
Daenerys’ handmaiden, Missandei gasps at the sight of Torment carrying me in his arms and slams the door shut again. The sounds of battle are immediately cut off. “I’ll send for the healer immediately,” she says her voice clear and kind. Tormund gently sets me down and pries my arm away from my chest. He takes my other hand with a reassuring smile, but I can see his eyes dark with worry. The woman I visited several weeks ago kneels down next to me. She clicks her tongue a few times before forcing a few liquids to my lips. “Don’t worry, my dear. It won’t harm you or the child,” she mutters reassuringly. 

Tormund’s head snaps up and he meets my tired green eyes. “Child? You’re…?” he asks in shock. I nod and bite my lip as the woman gently wraps my arm in a tight white cloth. The milk of the poppy starts to kick in and the pain slowly fades away. Theon whispers something to Tormund that I don't catch and hurries back outside.

Daenerys strides into the room in regal attire. She stops next to the ottoman I’m laying on, her face pulled into a deep frown. “How do you feel?” “I’ll be alright,” I mumble in response. I begin feeling tired and my eyes droop closed. Tyrion takes a seat on the stool next to me and covers my hand with his own. “My queen, I’ll stay here and watch over her,” he jerks his head in Tormund’s direction, “you best go and inform your friend that his wife has been injured.” Tormund stands and joins Daenerys and her queensguard as they leave the fortress.

I look at my uncle in confusion as I watch them go. “Why is Daenerys leaving? The battle isn’t over.” He smiles knowingly, “she’s going to end it. Theon informed us of the demise of Euron Greyjoy. She’ll ride Drogon and destroy the remaining fleet till they surrender.” I lean against the pillows. “I wish I could see that,” I say in wonder. Tyrion chuckles, “I’m sure Daenerys would be happy to show you. Now get some sleep, my dear.” I nod and re-settle onto the pillows. 

 

Jon continues to fight his way through men on the beach. Ghost prowls next to him tearing the throats of anyone who manages to get the upper hand against Jon. His white fur is covered in the blood of enemies. Jon has nearly forgotten how vicious he can be. Rain comes down in sheets and thunder rumbles overhead. The sound eerily reminds Jon of the battle of Hardhome. 

A roar above him causes Jon to nearly drop Longclaw. He spies Daenerys' silver hair on top of a dark colored dragon. It spreads its wings and flies toward the sea. He spies the other two dragons flying with her. They all begin breathing fire on the ships in the bay. Their troops gain a new sense of life and begin to push the remaining enemy forces back into the waves. 

Jon spies Tormund carving his way towards him with an axe. Jon lowly whistles to Ghost and the white wolf immediately understands what Jon wants. Ghost always seemed to be able to read his mind. They meet Tormund but cannot hear each other over the shrieks of the dragons. Tormund finally leans into Jon’s ear and shouts over the battle, “Lia got injured but she’s safe back in the castle.” Jon pales and his fear spikes but he knows that he has to continue fighting with his men. That's what Lia would want him to do.  
At the sight of the dragons, the other army lost all strength. They quickly surrendered and Jon has them all taken to be war prisoners. Daenerys lands on the beach nearby and Jon can see that the dragon she was riding is black with red markings. She gracefully slides off and strides over to Jon, her face clear of emotion. 

“Without you we wouldn’t have won.” Jon stares at her blankly. “But at what cost?” They both stare at the bodies piled up on the beach. Jon re-focuses and straightens, “Ser Davos, can you handle it from here?” Daenerys gives him an understanding nod and Ser Davos quickly begins shouting orders about the prisoners and the dead.  
Jon follows Tormund up the stairs at a sprint and pushes the doors to enter the castle. Jon quickly spots Lia’s blonde hair and rushes over to her as fast as his legs can carry him. Missandei and Tyrion sit talking on stools nearby Lia's unconscious form. 

Jon immediately kneels next to Lia and gently tucks some stray hairs behind her ear, but she's asleep. He panics at the amount of blood that she's covered in. He's never seen so much blood on a person. His eyes move to Tormund, “what happened?” Tormund shakes his head feeling guilty at not being able to protect her. “I didn’t see it, we got separated,” Tormund explains softly. “Theon helped bring her back,” Tyrion cuts in. “Theon?” Jon remarks in surprise. “Where is he?” 

Tyrion looks around and points in the other direction. “He just checked on her, he’s just over there.” Jon reluctantly leaves Lia’s side and walks over across the room. Theon tenses at the sight of Jon and awkwardly bows his head. “Your grace.” “What happened out there?” Jon asks getting right to the point. 

“My uncle had Lia by her hair and I could tell he was threatening her. She was scared," Theon explains quietly. "I killed him.” Jon thinks back to their shared childhood. They never liked each other and often fought. Lia and Robb always had to create peace between the two of them. “Thank you," Jon offers his hand in friendship."For protecting her when I could not.” Theon’s face shows surprise but he nods and accepts the outstretched hand. Jon turns away from him and returns to his place by Lia’s side.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyelids crack open, wincing as I take in the sunlight in the room. From the position I’m in I can tell I was moved from the ottoman I fell asleep on in the main hall. I recognize my surroundings as the chamber Jon and I were given. Someone also must have taken off my boots and armor as I'm in new clothes. I also notice my arm has been re-wrapped in fresh white cloth. It still hurts when I move it but it does feel better.  
I turn my face to the side and find Jon asleep in a chair. He must have dragged the desk chair next to the bed and fallen asleep sometime in the night. He’s clean and in fresh clothes, so he must have bathed after the battle. He’s asleep in a strange position that must be uncomfortable. His head is drooped into his chest and his arms are folded across his chest. I doubt he even wanted to fall asleep.  
I push myself up with my good arm ignoring the ache. Anytime I fight in battles like that, my sword arm is sore for a few days afterward. Jon’s eyes snap open and he rubs the back of his neck with a frown. “You’re awake.” He says calmly to me.  
“I just woke a few moments ago." I inform him. "You didn’t have to sleep in a chair, you should’ve slept somewhere comfortable.” I whisper. He shakes his head, “I could not leave you alone.” I place my uninjured hand in his.  
“Thank you for watching over me.” A grimace spreads across his face. “I should have been with you during the battle. I should have protected you.” “Jon, you can’t blame yourself every time I get hurt. I’ve always attracted trouble.” I say raising my bandaged arm lightly. His brow furrows but he laughs lightly, pulling my hand to his lips.  
“Don’t I know it.” He replies cheekily. “Are you mocking me?” I ask playfully. “Oh no, I’m much to frightened to tease you. When we were kids you always got us back if we teased you.” I grin feeling happiness bloom in my chest. “Like the one time I filled Robb’s shoes with mud?” We both laugh.  
“He was so mad.” Jon exclaims holding my hand again. My face falls and I whisper, “I miss him.” Jon’s eyes search mine sadly. “I do too. He was my best friend, my brother.” We sit in silence remembering our fallen family members.  
"What happened after after I left?" I question lightly. “We won the battle. The navy was defeated when Daenerys came out on her dragon.” “That must have been quite a sight.” I say in awe. He nods his head, “It was like the stories Maester Luwin used to read to us. It was incredible.”  
I push my legs out of the bed ignoring Jon’s objections. “No, Lia you need to rest.” I stretch my back and walk over to the dresser. “I can’t just lie around all day." I remark over my shoulder. "My arm was injured; not my legs.” I say cheekily.  
He watches sullenly as I carefully put on a dark blue dress and brush my hair. “You’re much more handsome when you smile.” I say with a smirk. “I’m not trying to be handsome right now. I’m worried about my wife.” He shoot back at me.  
I set my ornate brush onto the wooden table and walk over to him. He’s standing now with his hair messy and tangled. I take his hand in mine and meet his dark eyes. Nervousness overwhelms me as I decide what to say to him. “You’re going to be worried about me all the time. Especially for the next few months.”  
“Why the next few months?" He asks in a higher voice. "The healer said it would only take a few days for your arm to heal.” He frets concerned. I smile knowingly and agree. “Yes, you’re right, my arm should be healed in a couple of days.” I take his hands and place them gently on my now, flat stomach. He allows me to move his hands but his brow is still furrowed in concern and confusion.  
I take a deep breath and finally speak. “Jon, I’m with child.” His dark eyes flash between my face and our joined hands on my stomach. “Are you certain?” He asks quietly. “Yes, the healer told me just a few days ago.” I eye him nervously waiting for a response. “I’m going to be a father?” He asks in disbelief. Tears pool in my eyes and I nod eagerly. “Yes, you are going to be a father.”  
He notices my worried expression and moves his hands up to my face. “This is wonderful news!” All the tension in body fades away and my face breaks into a grin. “I’m going to be a mother.” I cry believing it for the first time.  
Jon wraps his arms around me in a tender embrace. “Lia, you are going to be brilliant mother." He exclaims kissing my head. "I’ve never been this happy.” I murmur against his chest. Tears fall from my eyes as I press my face into Jon’s tunic. “I love you.” He leans down and presses his lips against mine. “I love you too.” He says as soon as he pulls away. He takes a seat in the chair pulling me onto his lap.  
“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” I ask picturing a little boy with dark curly hair just like Jon’s. He cocks his head and I can tell that he’s picturing our future child as well. “I think it’ll be a girl and she will be as beautiful as her mother. What do you think?” He asks happily.  
“I think it’ll be a boy and he’ll have your dark curly hair and my stubborn attitude.” Jon laughs and kisses me again. “I guess we’ll have to see who is right.” I agree, “Tormund, Olenna Tyrell and my uncle Tyrion already know. Olenna figured it out before I did and the healer let it slip when she was bandaging my arm. We should probably tell the others.”  
Jon finally pulls away. “Alright let me change and we can go down.” I wait and notice Ghost is sleeping in the corner. “Come here puppy.” He jumps to alert and slowly makes his way over to me. I’m sitting in a chair and he is just as tall as I am. “You’re a good boy aren’t you?” I say while petting him.  
Jon rolls his eyes at me. “You spoil him way too much.” I scoff, “Ghost has done a lot for us and deserves to be appreciated. This is why he likes me better.” “He doesn’t like you better.” Jon objects quickly.  
“I think he does.” I shoot back. Jon comes around the dressing screen fully dressed in northern attire. “Come, let’s go downstairs.” He takes my arm in his and Ghost follows us down the hall. 

 

The main hall is filled with injured from the battle and groups of talking individuals. Jon and I make our way through the injured north-men greeting them and helping them if we can. Daenerys joins us when we reach the injured unsullied. “Queen Lia, how does your arm fare?”  
“It is better, thank you for your concern.” She nods and I can see the bags underneath her eyes. “Have you slept Daenerys?” I ask concerned for her. She shakes her head, “These men fought for me. I should be with them.” I meet Jon’s eyes and take the basket from her hands. It has bottles filled with liquids and cloth for bandages inside. “Let us take it from here. Go get some sleep. We won a huge victory.”  
After a slight hesitation she leaves the room with Missandei trailing behind her. “How did you get her to leave?” A voice asks in surprise. I look down and see my uncle before us. “I just told her to get some sleep. Jon and I will stay in here and help.” He beams at me. “Thank you. I’ve been trying to get her to do that since the battle.”  
I shrug, “Sometimes you don’t always listen to the people you are closest to.” Tyrion looks between Jon and I. “Now that you aren’t bleeding out, let me say congratulations on your happy news. I will be delighted to meet your little prince or princess.”  
Jon and I share a goofy grin, both of us ecstatic for our news. “Thank you uncle. We are delighted as well.” “You should tell my brother." Tyrion says grinning widely. "I would like to make fun of him for becoming a grandfather.” I laugh at his comment. “I will, I haven’t seen him or Bronn in a couple of days. I'll try and visit when my arm heals.” Tyrion pats my hand and bows before returning to assist the healers.  
Jon and I share our news with all the northerners. They all wish us well, especially Tormund and Ser Davos. Ser Davos pulls us aside when the day has ended. “I know it’s not my place but I have some advice.” Jon shakes his head, clasping his hand. “You’re our friend. We trust anything you have to say.”  
He nods, “Thank you, your grace.” His eyes flick over to me. “Queen Lia, I think it would be best if you returned to Winterfell for your safety.” Jon shifts uncomfortably next to me as I respond. “I don’t disagree, Ser Davos. I went into battle once pregnant. I do not wish to do so again.”  
Jon’s gaze falls sad as he looks to me. “You know I would never send you away.” I chuckle squeezing his hand, “Jon, I’ll be safer at home. If you march on King’s Landing with the Targaryen forces I can’t march with you if I’m heavy with child.” My heart warms at the thought of being home again. Rickon and Sansa will be waiting for me and Bran should also be returning soon. I can't wait to see him again. “We can send a large number of men to escort the queen back home to your brothers and sister. The way should be clear now that most of the fighting is done.” Ser Davos informs us.  
“Ser Davos, make the arrangements.” I say firmly. He bows and leaves the room. “I can’t stand the thought of not being with you.” Jon says taking my hand. “I know, but this is for the best." I reassure him. "The brotherhood without banners wishes to travel north. They can join me.” Jon’s gaze hardens. “Some of them are criminals.”  
I scoff, “You were Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. You had criminal friends.” He nods, “Aye true enough. I just want you and our child to be safe.” He says with a furrowed brow and a gentle hand on my midsection. “We will be safe. You made the North safe. Now, lets help out around here. We can speak more on this later.” Jon agrees and we both separate to help the healers with the wounded.  
The next day we burn all of our dead. Dragonstone’s terrain isn’t a good place to bury them. But in the back of my head I know that with the White Walker’s coming, we’ll need to get used to burning all of our dead. It’s the only way to be sure that they won’t come back as something worse.  
I bring Bronn and my father lunch as soon as my arm is healed. I had some cooked hen and vegetables placed on a silver tray. I have some silverware and water glasses on the tray as well. I also have a flagon of wine especially for Bronn. I feel guilty since I haven’t been to see them for almost two weeks.  
I nod to the unsullied guards and they use a large bronze key to unlock the door. After I enter the room, the door is swiftly closed and locked behind me. Daenerys cannot afford to have anyone escape. She's trying to make a name for herself as queen. Bronn and my father are lounging in the sitting area. They’re both dressed in fine clothes and have been well fed. I know that this is Tyrion’s influence as Ellaria and Olenna would never allow this to happen.  
Bronn notices me first. “Is that wine?” He asks in delight. I grin in response. "Only the best for you." Both men hop to their feet and Bronn takes the tray from my hands. He gently sets it on the table and pours himself a glass.  
“Thank you my friend.” He says holding up the glass in a toast. “You’re welcome." I reply kindly. "I’m sorry I haven’t been to visit in awhile. It’s been chaos since the battle.” Bronn nods and grins. “I saw the dragon from the window. That was something.” I shift awkwardly in my chair.  
“I unfortunately didn’t catch that part. I was back in the castle with a healer. I injured my arm and had to leave the battle.” My father frowns, “Was it bad?” I shrug holding up my arm showcasing the thin scar, “It’s healed now. I don’t know if you have been informed but Euron Greyjoy was killed in the battle.”  
“That is a victory for the Targaryen Queen.” My father says quietly. I nod, “We’re all pleased with the defeat of the navy. Plans are being made for the next step.” Bronn chews on the hen and bread I brought. “Any word on if we’re going to be let go?” I shake my head, “I’m sorry I don’t know. I believe that you are going to be brought with the invasion fleet when they take the capital in a few weeks.”  
“For a queen you sure don’t know much.” Bronn says snarkily. My father glares at him but I cut in. “I’ve been busy working with other things.” I take a deep breath my hands twisting nervously in my lap. “I’m returning to Winterfell in a few weeks.” I inform them. “What? Why?” They simultaneously ask making me chuckle, they've been together for a very long time. “Jon and I decided it would be safer in the north as I am with child.”  
“Well congrats. If we’re not dead by then I’d like to meet the little one.” Bronn says chugging his wine. “I’m happy for you, Lia. I wish both you and Jon the best.” My father says. “I’m leaving in a few weeks. I’ll be sailing to White Harbor then travelling to Winterfell over land. But I’ll be perfectly safe.” He nods, “that’s good. Then if we don’t see each other, be safe.”  
I blink away a few tears. “Tyrion won’t let anything happen to either of you. If she wishes to punish you then Jon and I will bring you to the north.” “I am no friend to the Starks.” Jamie says dejected. I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. “My father arranged for Eddard, Catelyn, and Robb to be murdered. My sister tormented Sansa and I-..” He trails off momentarily before continuing. “I pushed the young boy, Brandon out of the tower.”  
My hand flies to my mouth as I stare at him in horror. He closes his eyes at the sight of my face and Bronn awkwardly edges into the other side of the room. “How could you?” “I was different then. I only cared about Cersei.” He finishes awkwardly. “He was only ten. You took away his ability to walk!” I snap at him.  
He doesn’t say anything and he just looks down ashamed. Bronn awkwardly coughs and sends me a sympathetic smile. I get to my feet and knock harshly on the door. One of the unsullied soldiers opens it and I leave the room, deigning not to come back and visit them again.  
Anger burns in my blood as I remember Bran lying unconscious in bed. He was heartbroken when he learned he would never walk again. The whole Stark family mourned for him and the Ned, Catelyn, and the girls never saw him again. Hopefully Sansa has seen him now that he has returned from his travels north of the Wall. But Ned and Catelyn never returned to Winterfell and sadly, Arya is still lost to us.  
I walk back to my chambers in a rush. I must look angry because servants and nobles alike scurry out of my way. I throw open the door to my chamber and collapse onto the fur-covered bed. The tears come unbidden remembering the feeling when Jon and I first found out what happened to Bran. The sight of Catelyn sobbing by his bedside and Robb's hunched soldiers burn against my eyelids.  
A knock at the door finally causes me to get to my feet. I wipe the tears from my face and quickly brush back my hair with my fingers. After deciding that I looked decent enough I pull open the heavy wooden door. I look down and see my sad faced uncle waiting patiently. “What can I do for you?” I ask quietly. “I saw my brother. Can I come in?” I hesitate a moment before pushing the door far enough open for him to enter. We both take a seat in the sitting area.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Tyrion asks after a few moments. “Talk about the fact that my father pushed a little boy whom I see as a brother off a tower with the intent to kill him?” I ask angrily. Tyrion frowns, “I knew after it happened. I should have said something and maybe your family would still be alive.”  
“I thought he was such a different person.” I say in defeat. Tyrion takes my hand in his smaller ones. “My brother only thinks to protect his family. For a very long time the only family he had was just my father, my sister, and myself. I’m sorry Lia. But you will always be my family.” I nod and wipe my eyes. “Thank you Tyrion. I really appreciate you coming to talk to me.” He jumps off the stool and bows. “I have a meeting to get to, but do feel better my dear.” He says fondly.  
Not too long after Tyrion leaves, Jon comes back. “How was your day?” He asks me as he takes off his armor. “It was bad.” I mutter in response. He turns around in surprise. “Why?” I collapse back onto the bed. He lies down next to me. I turn to face him and he uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears. His hands are warm against my skin and I lean into his tender touch.  
“I went to visit my father and he told me that he was the one who pushed Bran out of the tower.” I sob out. Jon’s face shows a mix of emotions; first shock, anger, and then sadness. He pulls me into his chest and rubs my back as I cry. My tears are for both Bran and for the father I thought I knew. 

 

The damages done to the fleet was quite extensive. Yara Greyjoy and her Ironborn men begin to work to put them back together as soon as they were able. They have to sail to the mainland to get fresh timber and cloth for the construction, but they say no one can build ships like the Ironborn. Daenerys rallies the men with an astounding speech about the victory. With the death of Euron Greyjoy, Cersei is once again alone in the capital without allies.  
Over the next few weeks the plan for the invasion of King’s Landing is finalized. Daenerys will lead the naval fleet into Blackwater Bay and Jon will lead the army to the King’s gate. I can tell he’s nervous about the battle plan and about sending me north without being by my side. But, I know he's the finest military commander in the seven kingdoms. He'll help take the city just as his father did in the rebellion.  
Olenna Tyrell and several of her Tyrell ladies have sewn me blankets for the baby. They are sewn in a variety colors with the direwolf sigil. They are all beautiful and I'm very thankful. Olenna always laughs away my thanks and informs me that her ladies need something to do. Now that I’m about four and a half months along, there’s no way to conceal the pregnancy. As a gift, Daenerys had dresses made for me as none of mine fit anymore.  
Jon and I are sitting in our chamber talking about the invasion. He’s sitting at the desk writing letters to Sam in Oldtown and his friends at Castle Black. “How is Sam?” I ask curiously. Jon sends me a smirk. “He loves it. He’s working really hard to find anything about the White Walkers. And Gilly really enjoys the warm weather.” I grin, “that’s wonderful. What does Sam think of your new title?” Jon shakes his head. “He says he knew this is what I was meant to do." He whispers quietly. "And he’s really upset we didn’t invite him to our wedding.” He adds shaking his eyebrows at me.  
I giggle, “Did you tell him it happened fast?” He sent me a lopsided grin. “I may have mentioned it." I roll my eyes, "Well he knew how we felt about each other." Jon's cheeks flame, Well, he knew about you and I when we had sex at Castle Black.” “Jon!” I gasp. He laughs, “He and Gilly are together too.” I shake my head, “You two didn’t take those vows seriously.” Jon looks up from his letter just to roll his eyes. “You didn’t seem to mind that much.”  
“You know I’m kidd-..” I gasp and put my hand on my stomach. Jon stops laughing when he looks up at my expression. “Are you alright?” he asks in alarm. “The baby," I gasp out. "He kicked me.” Jon jumps to his feet and places his hand where mine was. I feel the baby move inside me again and Jon’s face lights up. “That-…that’s our baby.” He murmurs in disbelief.  
I laugh and he hugs me. Our hug is awkward due to the size of my belly. When Jon pulls away he cocks his head at me “You said he. You still think the baby is a boy?” I shrug and try and hide my grin. “Yes, I think it’s a boy." I pause, "Call it mother’s intuition. Don’t you want to teach your son how to ride a horse?” Jon’s eyes widen slightly as he caresses my back. “I want to do that more than anything. But I think it’s a girl and we will teach her how to ride a horse.” We share a kiss and spend the rest of the night talking about our future child. 

 

The time for the invasion is fast approaching and I’m set to leave later today for the North. Jon and I spend as much time together as possible. We stand in the great hall as I bid goodbye to everyone who is remaining here. Daenerys joins Jon and I on the dais. “I hope you have a safe journey. After we take the south all our forces will march north.” She suddenly becomes less regal. “And I can’t wait to meet your child. I’m sure they will be perfect.”  
I give her a hug. “Thank you Daenerys. You are too kind. Be careful when you enter the city. My aunt is an evil woman and she will try and block you, anyway she can.” I warn her to the best of my ability. My uncle promises to watch over Jon for me and asks me if I would see my father again, which I refuse to do.  
Other members of court say goodbye and offer gifts. Tormund makes Jon and I laugh so hard that it takes us a few minutes to receive the next person. The rest of the day is a flurry of well-wishers.  
“Your grace?" See Davos' voice calls out. "It’s time to depart.” I bite my lip and turn to Jon. “Can you give us a minute Ser Davos?” He nods and closes the door to give us some privacy. “I don’t know if I can do this without you.” I say gesturing to my swollen stomach. Jon’s warm hands cup my cheeks. “You are the strongest person I know. I know you can do it.”  
“You should be there!” I whine. I take a breath and try to collect myself. “I’m just scared." I murmur running my hand over my stomach. "Childbirth is hard and what if…” “No." Jon interrupts me. "You will be fine. Davos has arranged for several midwifes to help you and I’m sure Sansa will be there with you as well.” He responds quietly. “You’re right. I’m overreacting. I will see you in a few months. Come home to me.” Jon kisses me passionately, the kind of kiss that you think about forever. The one that sends tingles all over your body and makes your heart flutter.  
“I will." He promises. "I love you, Lia. More than anything.” I place his hand on his stomach. “No, not more than anything anymore. When you come home, there will be a new member of our family.” His eyes sparkle with tears. “You’re right. Write to me when you get home. Tell me all about our child if I don’t make it home in time.  
I laugh, “I will write to you about everything you miss. Be careful when you go to King’s Landing. I will hunt you down if you get yourself killed.” Our lips meet. “I have no doubt about that, my love.”  
Together we walk down to the docks. A large ship sits in the harbor filled with supplies to take home with me. Tyrion had dragonglass fashioned into arrowheads and daggers for the battle against the White Walkers. Daenerys decided to send a small group of unsullied for my protection as a thank you to Jon. I stop at the wooden pier and Jon and I embrace. I tuck my chin into the curve of his neck.  
“I’ll miss you.” I murmur. “Me too. I love you so much. Please be careful.” He smiles and kisses me lightly. “I will see you as soon as I can, I promise you. I love you.” We hold hands for a moment and he kisses my forehead. I take a deep breath and pull away from him. I take my place on the deck of the ship and watch as the island slowly disappears in the distance. 

 

The journey north is rough. The seas are choppy and storms rock our trip the entire time. We are forced to stop at Sisterton, a small town on an island just south of Oldcastle. Snow falls steadily on us as we depart the ship. The people here are known to be dangerous and the island is a notorious smugglers haven. My guards escort me to the seat of House Sunderland. They are sworn to House Arryn who is sworn to Jon.  
Lord Triston Sunderland and his wife Lady Dimiya greet me warmly in their main hall. “My Queen, it is an honor to have you in our home.” Lord Triston says bowing. “Thank you for your hospitality. I apologize for coming here without warning.” I say politely.  
“That storm gave you no choice. We’ve doubled the guard on your ship and prepared chambers for you and your companions.” Lady Dimiya says eyeing the brotherhood without banners with distaste. The Hound curls his lip in disgust but Beric stops him from doing anything.  
I join them and two of their young sons for dinner. They tell me of their other sons, three of whom travel with Jon in the south and the other two who are in Winterfell with Lord Robin Arryn.  
Just before I leave, Lord Triston warns me of Littlefinger. “Do no trust him. Rumors about him through the nobles of the Vale are dark.” I remember what Sansa told Jon. “Only a fool would trust Littlefinger." I say to him. "Thank you for the warning, my lord.”  
The storm passes several days later allowing us to continue to White Harbor. Lord Wyman Manderly greets me warmly with his family at the docks. They show concern over stopping at Sisterton and rejoice at my confirmation of my pregnancy. His son Wylis announces his intention to join me on the journey to Winterfell. His wife and daughters will stay in White Harbor and prepare the city for winter and the war.  
White Harbor is the only city in the north and has the highest population. I advise House Manderly to set up protections around the city should the Night’s Watch and the Wall fail to protect the realm. He promises to join me at Winterfell when Jon calls for aid.  
Gendry and I become fast friends as he tells me about his adventures with Arya. I'm shocked at some of his stories but Arya was always daring, even as a child. The story of their escape from Harrenhall chills me. I get the feeling that he cares more for her then he admits. We walk around the city speaking with the people. The people of the north are strong and believe in the Stark name. They rejoice as I greet them, crying out my name and Jon's. Some of the older residents recognize me from when I visited White Harbor as a child with Ned and Robb.  
It takes another three days to ride to for Winterfell. The journey is uncomfortable due to my pregnancy. I am forced to ride in a carriage the duration of the trip. I miss being able to ride a horse. The snow on the ground causes us to stop more then usual. More storms are on the horizon and I know it will only get worse.  
The moment Winterfell comes into view all the men cry out in happiness. Gendry stares at the castle in awe. “Arya always told me about it but I never thought I would actually see it.” I smile fondly at the sight of my home. “You are welcome to stay, Gendry. If you wish to.”  
His smile widens. “I will consider your offer, it is very kind. But I joined the brotherhood without banners and I want to fight against the White Walkers.” My heart soars as we pass through the gates. “Well we could always use a blacksmith.” I respond with a smirk.  
As soon as the carriage pulls into the courtyard I throw open the door and step into the courtyard. Rickon is the first to meet me and wraps me in an embrace. He’s no longer the skinny boy I left. He has muscles and is more filled out. “You’re home!” He cries as we hug. I laugh and mess up his hair. “Look at your curls and you’re so strong!” I exclaim looking at his arms. He laughs and steers me into the main hall.  
“I have a surprise for you.” I cock my eyebrow. “Oh? What is it?” Sansa’s red hair is down and flowing behind her as she runs up to us. She's dressed in a black dress without a cloak on. “Oh Lia, look at you." She exclaims. "You’re so big!” I grimace but place a hand over my swollen stomach. “I didn’t mean it like that!” She laughs at my hurt expression. “We’ve been busy preparing for the royal baby. Would you like to see Bran? He’s in the library.”  
My eyes brighten and I nod my head eagerly. “Oh yes. I would love to see him. More than anything.” Sansa links her arm in mine and we walk up the tower steps. We enter the library and find Bran and Meera. They are both much older then the last time I saw them. They're eyes are shrouded but they greet me with happy smiles.  
I gasp and kneel next to Bran with tears falling freely from my cheeks. “I thought I let you go to your death.” I whisper to him. He and Meera share a look and Bran takes my hands in his. “Don’t blame yourself, Lia. I had to go north. I missed you.” “I missed you too. Look at how old you are. You’re a man now.” I whisper while touching his hair. He doesn't have the curls like his siblings. He smiles and I pause. “Where are the others?" I ask remembering our traveling party. "Hodor, Osha, Summer, and your brother Jojen?” I ask looking at Meera.  
The smiles fall off their faces and sadness washes over us. “They died for us." Bran replies quietly. "So we could come home.” My face falls, “Oh, I’m so sorry.” “Is Jon coming home soon? I need to speak with him.” Bran asks me dutifully in a way that reminds me of his father.  
“He won’t come back till he fulfills the arrangement with Daenerys. Then her army will join our main force here.” I say to them. Bran purses his lips. “There’s something I need to tell him. I had a letter sent.” I sit in a chair next to him. “We got the letter. Jon won’t break his word. But he will be back soon.” Bran frowns but nods none the less.   
We chat about happier things for a few moments before Sansa returns. “Bran, I’m going to take Lia to see the surprise.” She says in a sing-songy voice. Bran grins, "I want to come with!" Meera then helps Bran into something he can move around in. It’s a chair with wheels on it like a carriage, it's beautifully crafted. Meera stands behind it and pushes it to make it move in the right direction.  
We walk into Sansa’s room and Rickon stands by the door. I eye them warily. i have a feeling I'm being set up for a trap, like when we were children. The three Starks smile and Rickon opens the door. I step forward into the room, which is newly decorated. A small woman stands in the room looking out the window with a large dog by her side. She’s dressed in leathers with a thin steel sword in her belt.  
When she turns around she smiles. “Hi Lia.” My hand goes to my mouth in shock. “Arya?” She strides forward. “Yes, it’s me. I finally came home.” I rush forward and wrap my arms around her slender frame.  
She returns the hug and pulls away to look at my stomach. “I see things have changed.” She exclaims with a smile. “You could say that." I reply with a smile. "Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since the day you left Winterfell all those years ago.” Nymeria greets me happily by licking my fingers. “I found Nymeria in the Riverlands a few months ago.” she says eyeing my surprised expression at the sight of the wolf. Rickon, Bran, and Sansa leave us to catch up. 

 

She starts her story at the beginning. “I escaped the city with Yoren. He was a man of the Night’s Watch. My father told him where I was before he-..” She takes a deep breath. “Before he was executed. Yoren was going to take me home on the way to the Wall. I knew Jon would be there. I made some friends with the other recruits but Yoren died fighting Lannister men.”  
I remember hearing Jon and the others talking about Yoren and how they believed him lost, dead somewhere in the south. Who would have guessed he would have died defending his little sister. “We were taken to Harrenhal. I served as Tywin Lannister’s cupbearer. He never figured out who I was. I found a new ally here by the name of Jaquen H’gar. He promised me the lives of three men since I saved him.” I sit quietly still in shock at the reappearance of my childhood companion.  
“I asked him to kill the man who tortured all the prisoners and he did. I tried to steal a letter about troop movements for Robb but another soldier caught me. I asked Jaquen to kill him before he told Tywin. I was going to name Tywin as my third choice to protect Robb but I couldn’t find Jaquen in time. So he helped me and my friends escape instead. He gave me a coin and the words Valar Morghulis in case I needed to find him again.”  
“A coin?” I ask in confusion. “I’ll get to it I promise.” I relent and she continues. “I ran into a group of men in the Riverlands. The brotherhood without banners is what they called themselves. They were going to ransom me to mother and Robb. That was when one of those evil red priest women took my friend, Gendry away." I raise my eyebrows at the mention of Melisandre. "Sansa told me about what she did for Jon but I will never forgive her for how she took my friend away.” She finishes nastily.  
I realize she doesn’t know that that Gendry is alive and here in Winterfell. I decide to tell her as soon as she’s done with her story. “I tried to leave but the Hound grabbed me. I hated him for what he did." Her voice is cold. "But we arrived at the Twins. He was going to Ransom me to Robb.” She looks down and I can tell her memories haunt her.  
“We were just outside when it all happened. I saw them kill Grey Wind. The Hound knocked me out before I went inside.” “Oh Arya. I’m so sorry.” I cry. She shakes her head. “Then he tried to ransom me to my Aunt Lyssa but she was dead when we arrived. I didn’t know that Sansa was at the Eyrie at the time or we would have kept going and I could have stayed with her.” She says ruefully.  
“That was when Brienne found us. She battled the Hound but I didn’t trust her. So I ran away instead of going with her. I went came to a port and had every intention of going to Castle Black to find Jon. I knew he would protect me, he was the only one left of our family.” “I would have been there if you had made it to the Wall." I tell her. She sends me a sad smile. "But where did you go?” I say to her.  
“I went to Braavos to find Jaquen H’gar. I joined the House of Black and White and trained under his tutelage to become a faceless man. They wanted me to wipe out who I was and become no one. I was in the city when Meryn Trant came. I followed him to a brothel and killed him for what he did.”  
“What did he do?” I question. “He killed Syrio Forel. He was my dancing instructor and friend. But I was punished for taking a life. I lost my sight.” I stare at her in alarm. “You were blinded but…” She firmly shakes her head. “I got my sight back and was assigned a second mission and a final chance. I was to kill an actress called Lady Crane.” She says the name fondly.  
“Lady Crane was in a play about the politics of Westeros. It was there that I caught up on the news from back home. I didn’t know that Sansa had married the Imp till then. I befriended Lady Crane and decided not to kill her, she was a good woman. I retrieved Needle because I knew the Waif would come after me.”  
“Who is the Waif?” “She-" Arya pauses as if considering her words. "worked at the House of Black and White. She attacked me and stabbed me in the stomach but I escaped. Lady Crane nursed me back to health but the Waif killed her.” Arya says in anger. “She chased me all over the city but I finally managed to kill her. I brought her face back to Jaquen and announced my decision to return home as Arya Stark.” She finishes proudly.  
“I booked passage back to Westeros and I knew what I had to do.” “What do you mean Arya?” I ask slightly alarmed. She shakes her head with a smile. “I killed Walder Frey and his sons. I got revenge for the Red Wedding.” “That was you?” I ask in shock. She nods her head watching me sheepishly. “I’m not a little girl anymore.”  
“I know you’re not." I reply with a smile. "I killed Walder Frey’s heir, Waldron in King’s Landing.” I tell her with a smirk. A little laugh escapes Arya’s mouth. “I guess we always were alike.” I hug her again. “I missed you so much. Jon will be so happy to see you.” Arya’s smile widens. “If I had known you were both at Dragonstone I would’ve come there instead of here. I wasn’t very far away, only in the riverlands.”  
“Then you would have fought in the battle with us. We repelled the Lannister Navy.” She nods her head. “Sansa told me about everything that happened to her, as did Rickon. Bran is more secretive about what he did beyond the Wall but he told us about the army of the dead. Did you really fight them?” She asks in surprise.  
“Yes I did. Jon and I barely escaped alive. I don’t even know if we can win.” I answer quietly. The Night King flashes in my head and I shiver. Arya gets to her feet. “Of course we can. Winter is a time for wolves and that’s what we are.” She gestures to my stomach with a smile. “Now we have a little wolf too. When will the baby come?” I count back in my head. “Probably in the next month or so. I don’t think Jon will be back in time though.” I finish sadly.  
“Sansa told me the best midwives of the north were called to Winterfell for you. I can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew. Are you going to name her after me?” I chuckle, "I think it's a boy." I heave myself back to my feet and take her hand. “I have a surprise for you now.” She watches me warily. “A good surprise or a bad one?” 

 

I only grin in response. She lets me lead her back downstairs to the main hall, with Nymeria at our heels. Servants bow respectfully as we pass them in the corridors. In the main hall all of my traveling companions are eating and having the supplies unloaded, the dragon glass is going to be locked up in one of the castle chambers till we decide how to distribute it. I spy the brotherhood without banners at a table on the far side of the hall. But Arya’s keen eyes have already spotted them.  
She rushes away from me and makes a beeline for their table. She stops dead in her tracks. “Gendry?” She asks in disbelief. He looks up from his plate at the sound of his name. His eyes widen and his mouth pops open. I watch his eyes travel over her and focus on her face. “Arya?" He cries in joy. "You’re alive!” He gets to his feet and the pair embrace. “I thought that Red Woman killed you.” Arya questions cooly.  
“No, she wanted to. But Ser Davos helped me escape. I rowed from Dragonstone to King’s Landing. It was there my old master helped me.” I let them have their reunion and take a seat at the head table. All this excitement is exhausting.  
Sansa joins me at the head table shortly afterward. She watches her sister fondly, something I haven’t seen with her ever. They used to argue any chance they got. Her expression reminds me of the way Cat used to watch us all play.  
Rickon and Bran soon make their way to our table as well. Meera takes her ever-dutiful place by Bran. I see something between them something more than friendship. But I suppose when you travel in such dangerous conditions like they have, things happen. I suspect that they ran into the army of the dead beyond the Wall. Theres no way that they didn't encounter something for so many to have died.  
After awhile Arya takes her place next to me at the table. She’s all smiling and I can’t help but wonder if her and Gendry are in love. Our table is a united front of Starks. Or at least people very loyal to the Starks. I sit at the head chair with Sansa and Arya on either side of me. Rickon and Bran on either side of them. All we’re missing is Jon. Because I know Robb, Catelyn, and Ned are with us in spirit.  
The hall fills with all the guests and Lady Mormont takes her place next to Rickon. I remember the first few days I was in Winterfell. I had never left the farm I was born at and Winterfell is one of the greatest fortresses in the seven kingdoms. I was in awe at the sight of the castle. I remember playing with each of those around me when they were young. Now, we’re all grown up getting ready to fight the greatest war for mankind.


	17. Chapter 17

Shortly after my return home, the midwives place me on bed rest. They insist that too much activity is bad for the child and for myself. So I’m forced to sit in my chamber with nothing to entertain me but a few books.  
I receive many visitors that have business with the Queen. I appoint new positions and start more fortifications of the castle. The weather has turned foul and small folk have gathered around the walls, renewing Wintertown. Catelyn told me about it when I was a child. A small village builds around the castle walls each winter in hopes of food and protection. We give what we can but we have many guests to feed.  
The winter is a dark time and Sansa informs me that the sun hasn’t been seen for many weeks. Snow falls more often than not but luckily Winterfell is warm due to the hot springs. Arya and Rickon each spend several hours doing their best to entertain me.  
Bran visits me and recounts his story of the three eyed raven. He also tells me of Benjen Stark, forever changed and stuck beyond the Wall. I didn’t know him well but I know Jon will be very sad to hear such news. If the wall prevents Benjen from crossing perhaps the Night King will be unable to cross as well. Magic is a strange concept that few practice. But Bran has extraordinary visions, Arya can change her face, and Jon was brought back to life. Magic has a great deal to do with the Starks, I suppose.  
Bran also admits that his powers allow him to see things from the past and possibly the future. “Bran are you sure?” I ask in shock.  
I’m unsure how to comprehend such a magical ability, but then again I’ve seen dragons and the army of the dead so I shouldn’t be too surprised.  
His expression is blank and his eyes are far away when he responds. “I saw my father beheaded. I saw your father stab the mad king in the back. I see wildfire every time I use the heart tree. I see a dragon flying over King’s Landing. I saw mother get her throat slit and Robb stabbed to death.”  
My hands cover my open mouth as I stare at him in horror.  
How can someone so young witness such things? “I have seen how White Walker’s are made and my fall from the tower.” He deadpans.  
Shame fills my face as I remember what my father did. “I saw you and Jon fight at Hardhome. I know Valyrian steel can defeat them. I have seen the Night King and I have felt his touch.”  
My eyes widen in alarm. “Felt his touch? Bran, what do you mean?”  
He and Meera share a look before Bran rolls the sleeve up on his shirt. His wrist is slightly discolored in the distinct shape of a handprint. When I run my fingers over the skin it’s cold to the touch.  
“Jon needs to know. But Meera and I cannot go south. Her father is on his way here and I must speak with him of another manner. Will you write to Jon? Tell him that the war is upon us. They will be here soon.” He sounds ominous.  
I sit silently for a few moments. “I will send a raven, but Bran you must know that Jon will only come back after the invasion of King’s Landing. He won’t go back on his word.”  
A small smile appears on my lips. “He’s too much like your father.” Bran flinches at my words but nods.  
“The invasion has already begun. I went to the Weirwood tree earlier and the city was covered in smoke.”  
Panic shoots through my body at the thought of Jon fighting down there without me. But I know he’s much more talented than I am but I worry none the less.  
“Thank you for telling me all this Bran. And I do have to say, I am so proud of you. You are stronger then anyone I know.”  
Red colors his cheeks at my words. “There’s more but I won’t say anything without Jon here too. You should get some rest, Lia.” Meera bids me farewell and together they leave the room. 

 

I lean back against the pillows running my hand over my swollen stomach. I wish I didn’t have to bring a child into such a terrible world. The end is near as Bran says and my child will only be a baby. A knock at the door jars me from my thoughts. “Come in.” I call out.  
Rickon and Sansa enter the room looking grim.  
“What is it?” I ask worriedly.  
“Littlefinger is gone.” Sansa replies icily. “What? Where did he go?” I demand in shock.  
“He fled after the Hound accused him of treason against the Starks.” Rickon spits out angrily  
“Clegane and I plan to ride out with a large group of men to apprehend him.” I look between them in confusion. “I don't understand, what did he do?”  
Sansa’s gaze hardens. “He betrayed father and is the reason he’s dead.” “By the gods.”  
I take a deep breath. “Bring in Clegane.” Sansa sits by my side. “Are you sure? In your condition…”  
“I’m fine Sansa.” I cut in sharply. I return my eyes to Rickon. “Let him in.” Rickon nods and disappears.  
He returns with Sandor Clegane, who hovers awkwardly in the doorway. I ignore his hesitancy and begin to question him. “Tell me what you know.”  
“Lord Stark wanted to dispose of Joffery quietly and peacefully. He asked Baelish to secure the goldcloaks to do so. But instead of helping he turned your father over to the Lannister’s. He even held a dagger to Eddard’s throat himself. Nasty little shit.” My mouth forms a hard line.  
I knew he was a scheming asshole but I didn’t think he would betray Catelyn by killing her husband. She had always spoke fondly of him and her other memories at Riverun.  
“Why would he do that?” I question honestly. Clegane shrugs but Sansa eyes light up and I can tell she’s figured it out.  
“Petyr wants the Iron Throne. He told me so just after we took back Winterfell. And he does anything to get what he wants. Jon got in his way. I’m sure he planned to have him removed.” She says in distaste.  
I run my hands through my tangled curls. My mind is buzzing with possibilities. Where would he go? Who could he turn to? Rickon stands at the foot of my bed dressed in Stark armor with a sword strapped to his waist. He stands ready to fight; to avenge his father.  
“Bring him back here.” I finally decide. I regain regal composure as best I can while stuck in bed.  
“Sandor Clegane I charge you with the responsibility to drag Petyr Baelish back here in chains for his treason. His fate will be decided and agreed upon by all the Stark family. Bring him back alive so he will see that the north remembers.”  
Clegane swiftly bows with a grin. “With pleasure, your grace.”  
“I want to go.” Rickon speaks up. “I’m not a boy any longer Lia. I have to do this.” I nod my head giving him permission. “Be careful and trust your instincts. Take Shaggydog”  
I pause and add, “And your sister too. Arya will want to go with you.”  
Sansa’s gaze whips up to meet mine but I’ve already decided. Rickon grins and strides out of the room with Sandor.  
“Are you sure you want to send Arya?” I laugh quietly. “She’ll want to add him to her list. I say let her bring him back to us. He will be punished accordingly.”  
She nods and looks at her hands. “I know he will and he deserves it. Why would he leave the Knight’s of the Vale here?”  
“They don’t trust him. Back in Sisterton, Lord Sunderland warned me of him. You should tell the truth about Lysa. They will not fault you for his actions. It will only rally them to our cause.”  
A small smile plays across her lips. “That’s clever. You’re good at playing the game.” 

 

The hunting party left several days ago to hunt Littlefinger down. I worry about Rickon and Arya constantly. I was also taken off-guard by this betrayal. I should have seen it coming; many people warned me. Sansa and Brienne sit with me every day. They bring me my meals and help me clean up. Sansa helps me write letters and she meets with most of the court now that I am unable to.  
A sharp pain shoots in my stomach. I ignore the pain but it continues for a while. Eventually the pain grows stronger and I ask Brienne for help. She hurries to my bedside and pulls aside the covers. She discovers the covers are wet and meets my eyes. “It’s time, Queen Lia.”  
I take a few deep breaths to calm my erratic heart. Nervousness fills me up but I shove it down.  
“Call for Sansa and the midwives.” I breathe out. She bows and leaves the room in a rush. I push my pillows up for me to lean against and try to breath through the pain in my stomach.  
By the time she returns sweat beads on my forehead. Sansa trails behind her looking frazzled. She’s dressed in a simple dress much like what she wore when we were all together before the war. Her hair is pulled back neatly and she swiftly kneels at my side.  
“Someone just arrived at the castle and I think they can help.” I look up and see Sam grinning in the doorway. He’s wearing a Maester’s chain and grey robe. “I arrived just in time didn’t I?” He says smiling brighter then ever.  
“Oh Sam! It’s wonderful to see you! How-..” The rest of my words are lost in a groan of pain.  
Sam’s forehead creases and he takes a seat on my right side. “We can talk later. Now I’m going to help you deliver your child.” 

 

Sam is a blessing from all the gods. He knows exactly what to do and only requires minimal help from the midwives. Sansa sits by my side the whole time wiping my brow with a cool cloth.  
According to Brienne’s update, hours have passed and Bran has taken the helm downstairs and is meeting with all the gathered nobles. Word has come in from the south. Much of King’s Landing was destroyed by wildfire and Cersei escaped in the chaos with her hand and guards. Jon is alive and helping evacuate the small folk.  
Daenerys is angry at the loss of the city and has vowed to kill my aunt if she ever finds her. They intend to turn north as soon as the fires are put out and the remaining parts of the city are safe.  
The midwives place more pillows on my back propping me into a strange position. “It will help when the time for pushing comes.” One kindly replies when I question her actions. The pain is different than anything I had ever felt.  
My groans slowly become screams that must echo through the stone corridors. I remember hearing Catelyn’s screams as a child when Rickon was born. But she had Ned at her side. Robb and I snuck into the corridor to look, Ned held her hand and encouraged her the whole time. I only wish Jon was here instead of fighting a thousand miles away in the southern capital.  
Sansa’s hand is gripped firmly in my own. I fear that it must hurt but she only shouts words of encouragement as I cry in pain.  
Sam also supports me when he cries out, “I see the head! You’re almost there, Lia!” I push harder at his words knowing the end is near.  
I push until I feel the urge go away. The sound around me blocked as I focus on the new sound of crying. I collapse against the pillows in relief. An old woman with wrinkles on her face and kind eyes hands Sam one of the direwolf blankets that was given to me by the Tyrell’s.  
He turns around for a moment and moves to my side. “Lia, this is your son.” He says softly. I stare in awe as he gently places the bundle into my arms. All the pain and everyone around me is momentarily forgotten as I look down at my son.  
His skin is pink and soft. He has tufts of dark hair on top of his head. He squirms in my arms not used to the fabric that holds him. His cry is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. He wraps his tiny fingers around one of my own.  
“Hi” I whisper to him. “I’m your mother.” I cry softly and hold him closer. When he opens his eyes I see bright green ones staring back at me. I hear Sansa coo next to me and I turn to face her. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” I say honestly letting tears fall onto my cheeks.  
“I wouldn’t have wanted to miss it, Lia.” Her eyes flick back to the baby in my arms. “He’s beautiful. He has your eyes.”  
I nod not knowing what to say. Tiredness hits me like a wave. “Do you want to hold you nephew?” I ask Sansa with a smile. She nods eagerly and gently takes my son into her arms.  
She slowly rocks him back and forth murmuring to him. My heart fills with joy at the sight. Sam looks at me with tired eyes. “You did great.” I laugh lightly at his kindness. “I screamed the whole time. But thank you for coming Sam.”  
He shrugs, “I left Oldtown as soon as I could. I’m a Maester now.” He says showing me the links on his chain.  
A midwife takes the bloody sheets from the bed and returns with fresh clothes for me. They help me dress and clean the bedding. Sam takes the baby from Sansa and addresses me.  
“You and your son need sleep now. Sansa can go inform the court of his birth and then get some sleep herself.” He adds noticing the rings underneath her eyes. Sam gently places the baby in a cradle next to the bed. Almost as soon as I close my eyes exhaustion over takes me. 

 

The next few weeks I stay in seclusion. My body is sore and tired from the hours of labor. With the midwives help I begin to nurse. The baby is quiet and only cries a few times during the night. Sansa and several of the midwives have offered to stay with me but I declined. I may be tired but I wouldn’t give up time with him for anything.  
I shoot out of bed the moment the door bursts open.  
“Sansa?” I ask in concern. “They’re back and they have Littlefinger.” She says a little shakily.  
I can see the distress in her eyes, which makes me worry. Sansa helps me look presentable. I’m still sore from labor and Sansa calls for a bath.  
“My mother used to tell me that warm water always made you feel better after childbirth. And you need to look like a Queen when we pass down Littlefinger’s sentence. Many men have gathered including Howland Reed. I wish you could have been there for Meera’s reunion. It was very sweet.”  
I look at my reflection and am glad my body is returning to normal. I chose a grey dress with silver threading. My cloak has a fur wrapped around my shoulders that reminds me of something Cat would have worn.  
As I bathe Sansa rocks my son back and forth. “What are you going to name him?” I look up at her in the mirror as I braid my hair back.  
“I have an idea but I feel guilty naming him without Jon.” Sansa gives me a smile. “I think he’ll love anything you choose.”  
“I think he’ll like the name I have in mind.” She places the baby in my awaiting arms. I look down at his sleeping face snuggled into a blanket.  
“Then let’s hear it. What is our prince’s name?” I bite my lip and meet her eyes. “Sansa I want you to meet Robb Snow.”  
Her eyes fill with tears. “Oh Lia, It’s beautiful. Robb would be so honored.” I let out a laugh and nod my head. “Thank you. Now, lets go show Littlefinger how we deal with traitors.”  
“Wait” Sansa cries out. I turn and she places an encrusted circlet in my hair. “Now you look like a Queen.”  
“Where did you get this?” I ask staring at the diamonds. “I had crowns made for you and Jon, at least to wear in public.”  
“Thank you Sansa. It’s gorgeous.” She takes her place next to me. “Now, we can go and introduce little Robb to his aunt and uncles.” She says sweetly.  
We enter the great hall and take our place at the head table. Bran and Meera are already seated when we arrive.  
“Bran this is your nephew, Robb.” Bran’s eyes flick up to my smiling face before returning to the baby I’m gently placing in his arms. “He’s so small.” Bran says quietly.  
Sansa and I both laugh. Bran lets Meera hold him next and her eyes grow fond. The warrior I met in the woods whom can wield any weapon as well as a man, but she holds Robb so carefully.  
The main door opens with a bang. Arya and Rickon stride forward in their Stark armor. Behind them, Sandor and Gendry drag in a body with a hood over his head. Arya and Rickon approach the head table. Arya’s eyes move to Meera and stop on the bundle in her arms.  
“Is that..” Meera stands and walks over to her. “That is your nephew, Robb Snow.” I say from my seat.  
“Can I hold him?” She asks with hesitancy. “Of course.” Sansa and I share a laugh at her expression. Her arms wrap protectively around the baby and Rickon moves to look into her arms.  
“He looks like Jon.” Arya says happily.  
My eyes move to the body in between the guards. “He doesn’t deserve to be here. Take him to the dungeons to await his trial.” I say stiffly. The guards bow to me and drag the limp body out of the room.  
Lyanna rushes forward and hugs Rickon. Arya motions for Gendry to come look at Robb and they both sit at the table next to me. Arya returns my son into my arms and her and Rickon recount the tale of their trip.  
“Baelish was fleeing to the southwest. He wouldn’t confess where he was going but the men of the Vale were eager to apprehend him. Now that Sansa told them how their Lady died they want revenge.” Rickon says pointedly.  
The main hall door opens again only this time it’s Sam. He has Gilly and a young boy I can only assume is baby Sam. Rickon gives a cry of delight and embraces them. “Sam! I didn’t know you were here!”  
“Now who do you think delivered your nephew?” Sam replies cheekily.  
Rickon introduces Sam and his family to ours. Meera and Bran remember how he helped them and greet him happily. Gilly coos at Robb and I have never seen them happier.  
“Sam?” I call out into the happy reunions. “Yes, your grace?” He bows to me. I frown but let out a chuckle, “I think you can call me Lia, Sam. After all, you are my husbands best friend.”  
Sam grins and joins me at the table. “Tell me what you discovered in Oldtown.” He looks around and leans in. “The archmaester and I believe that with Daenerys’ dragons we can make Valyrian Steel.”  
“What do you need besides the dragons? They’ll be here soon enough.” I ask him. Possibilities burn in my mind at the thought of an army armed with Valyrian Steel weapons. We could stand a chance with those.  
He starts to list off things needed in the forge. Gendry overhears our conversation and offers to help Sam test his theories in our forge when the time comes. Without Mikken we need someone in the forge making swords and armor, and Arya told me Gendry is very talented.  
I spend the morning writing I letter to Jon. I try and describe Robb as best I can, but words can’t do him justice. I want him to come home now more than ever. I seal the letter with a direwolf sigil and bring it to Sam. “Send this to King’s Landing. Send one of your best ravens, Jon should know he has a son.”  
Sam’s smile widens as he wraps the message onto a raven’s foot. As soon as he’s done the bird takes flight and disappears into the grey sky. “Will you hold the trial soon?” he asks quietly.  
I groan remembering the traitor in my dungeon. “He’ll die for what he’s done.” I state clearly. “I only wish I could get information out of him. Where was he going?” I question quietly.  
Sam has no answer for me. “Perhaps you could ask him?” He suggests with a shrug. “He’s a master manipulator. Sansa brings him all his meals so no one else comes into contact with him. I’ll call for him to be brought to trial later today.” I add as an afterthought.  
I spend the rest of the afternoon with Robb in the main hall. He mostly sleeps in my arms, but I can’t get enough of him. His hair is thick and curly just like his fathers. I muse thoughtfully.  
Slowly the Stark’s trickle in and take their seats at the head table. Bran’s eyes flicker around the room. I wonder if he’s seen these people in his visions before. It’s an odd thing to think about. Rickon sits next to Sansa and his eyes hovering between the guards and us. He’s been on his guard as long as I remember now, even when we’re safe at home.  
Sansa is seated next to me. Her face is stoic and I know she’s composing herself to outplay Littlefinger if need be. Without her we would never have been able to bring him to trail.  
Arya’s eyes are narrowed in anger. I know Littlefinger is the newest addition to her list, possibly the number one. I watch patiently as the other Lords and Ladies file into the hall for the trial. They take their seats at the other tables. I don’t think we’re feeling very merciful here.  
I place Robb in Sansa’s arms as carefully as I can. I stand at the head of the table. “Lords and Ladies, thank you all for joining us. Today I bring before you a traitor. He not only betrayed your former Lord, Eddard Stark. But all of us. He’s the reason this war started in the first place. This war has killed thousands of people. Today we will get justice for all those he’s wronged.”  
Silence follows my words and I raise my voice and command. “GUARDS! Bring in the prisoner.”  
The door flies open and two guards in grey armor, drag Littlefinger into the room. They toss him onto the ground before us. He’s dirty from his time in the dungeon and his hands are tied tightly behind his back.  
“You know you charges, Lord Baelish.” I say his title cruelly. “What say you?” He tries to compose himself the best he can. But he is a little man. He’s not capable of fighting on his own. His weapons are secrets and whispers.  
“I am innocent of all these crimes. I am being set up.” He proclaims looking to the people behind him. The crowd begins to murmur.  
“Lady Sansa herself has said that you murdered Lady Lyssa Arryn, may she rest in peace.” I begin to point out evidence against him.  
All the knights of the Vale place their hands over their hearts as a sign of respect for their fallen lady. “I saved Sansa. Lyssa would have killed her.” My eyes flit over to Sansa but her gaze is locked firmly on the man before us. Her arms are wrapped protectively around Robb.  
“And the death of Eddard Stark? Many eyewitnesses claim you betrayed him. Held a dagger to his throat.”  
“They lie. I tried to steer Lord Stark on the right course of action. He disagreed with me and lost his head for it.”  
At his words Arya thrusts her chair back and leapt over the table. “You sniveling piece of shit. You didn’t even deserve to be in the same room as my father! I’ll kill you for what you did.”  
“Arya.” I call out calmly. Her gaze snaps up to meet mine. “All in good time” I inform her. “But for now I want to hear what he has to say.” She nods and returns to her seat resuming glaring at him.  
We listen to Sandor give his testimony about what happened in King’s Landing. Including the murder of the members of the Stark household. They spared no one. Not even kind Septa Mordane.  
“Where were you fleeing to, Lord Baelish?” He drops his gaze without giving an answer. “You have few friends left. Whom did you make a deal with?” I wonder aloud.  
“Daenerys wouldn’t ever give you the time of day.” I say thinking of her entourage. “Behind her stand the Greyjoy’s, Tyrell’s, and Martell lines. You’ve turned the Vale against you and the Baratheon’s are no more.”  
It clicks in my head and even Sansa straightens in her chair. “You arranged for my aunt to escape the capital didn’t you?” I demand.  
The whole room erupts in whispers and angry shouts. “Did you think Cersei Lannister could protect you? She can’t even protect herself.”  
“That is treason in of itself.” Sansa addresses the room. “Cersei Lannister helped arrange for the Red Wedding that killed many good northerners. Including my brother King Robb. She put my father in prison and held me captive. She tortured Queen Lia when she was crowned Queen.”  
The room’s mood changes to anger. Guards hold back Lords crying out for vengeance. A smirk appears on my lips. “Well? Can you talk your way out of this one, Lord Baelish?” 

 

“YOUR GRACE!” The main doors are thrown open and a single guard rushes forward. His eyes are wild and he's breathing heavily. I pull my gaze away from Littlefinger’s defeated stature. “Forces approaching from the south!”  
Rickon claps his hands together. “Jon has returned with the army!” I share a grin with the others. Jon will finally get to meet his son. It was time for him to come home.  
The knight approaches the table and catches his breath. “No, my queen. Enemy forces approach from the south!” My heart beats loudly in my ears and I swallow thickly.  
“From the south?” I question. It cannot be the White Walker’s then. He nods vigorously, “They fly the Lannister banner.”  
“Silence!” I call when the room erupts in shouts. I think for a moment before addressing those gathered before me.  
“Another army comes to take Winterfell. What say you? Will you take up your arms and defend it with me?” Swords are unsheathed and held in the air. “For the north!” The men cry out in unison.  
“Bar the gates and prepare for a siege. We don’t know what kind of force they have.” Guards scurry off to do my bidding. “Arya” She looks at me with a confident gaze; her eyes wide with determination.  
“I sentence you, Petyr Baleish to death for treason. Arya, the kill is yours. Make it count.” I add viciously. He cries out in indignation. “You brought a bloody army to my gates!” I snap ending his pleading.  
“I’ll hang your body over the wall for them to see.” I add with a smirk and nod at Arya.  
Two guards drag Littlefinger into the courtyard screaming. Arya follows with needle already in her hands. Rickon, Sansa, Bran, Meera, Sam, and Brienne follow me as I make my way to my room.  
“Bran warg into a bird and find out what we’re up against. Meera do what you do best, and protect him.” Meera grins and her and Bran disappear. I step behind my screen to change into armor.  
“Lia, what are you doing?” Sam asks. “What do you think? I’m leading the counter attack.” I respond as if obvious.  
“It’s not safe. You are Queen! Surely..” I remember Jon’s words. “Why should those men fight for us if I am not willing to fight for them?”  
He falls silent at my words. I remove the crown and braid my hair back in its usual style. I secure my sword and dagger in my belt before coming out from behind the screen.  
“Rickon, will you fight by my side?” A smile spreads across his face. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”  
“Go to the courtyard and be ready. I will be out in a moment.” He turns on his heel and leaves the room.  
“Sam, I need you to get a message out to any of the other houses not present. I don’t know if we can survive a siege. I need Jon.” He bows and runs out of the room. If anyone can get a raven past this army he can.  
I turn to Sansa and her eyes are filled with worry. “Sansa, I’m giving you the most important job of anyone.” She looks down at Robb sleeping in her arms. “If things go wrong, I want Brienne to take you somewhere safe. Bring the others with you if you can. The wolves will stay with you.” I say thinking of Shaggydog and Nymeria.  
“Lia..” “No, if I die this all falls to you. I name you regent till Jon returns. Protect my son.” I choke out.  
I scribble my signature on a paper bearing these words to be true. Brienne kneels before me with her sword outstretched. Her sword is identical to mine. I forget she carries its twin. “I will protect them by all the gods in this wretched world this I swear to you.”  
I take a deep breath to calm my erratic heart. “Thank you Brienne, I trust you.” I hug Sansa carefully before bringing my head down to meet Robb’s. “I love you my sweet boy. I hope you will always know that.” His green eyes stare back at me as I kiss his head. I turn on my heel and leave the room before I get more choked up. 

 

“The army is smaller then we originally thought.” Bran informs me as soon as I return to the main hall. He has a drawing of the forces. Lyanna, Lord Glover, and Lord Reed stand with me.  
“What do you think?” I say needing council. “We do not hide in our castles. If we die here then I say we take them with us.” Lord Glover says firmly.  
Lyanna nods her head in approval. “We stand ready to march, Queen Lia. The north remembers.” Lord Reed points out a few tactics for us to deploy.  
Sam hurries into the hall. “Gilly and little Sam are with the Lady Brienne and Sansa. I sent all the ravens we had. I think a few got past the army.” Relief fills me. “Thank the gods.”  
We agree on a position and return to the courtyard. All the men line the walls armed for battle. Arya sits on her own mount next to Gendry. I know it’s no use to ask her to return to the castle. Rickon offers me the reigns of a horse. I mount it easily and ride through the lines of the small army.  
“Men of the North! Men of the Vale!” I shout out. “Today someone wishes to take our home. They do not care for the threat that lies to the north. They only wish to take away what is ours! Will you let this southern army take your homes?”  
They all shout their responses in unison. “I see in your eyes the same fear I feel in my heart. But I have stood against the army of the dead. I will not fall to a cruel and unjust queen.”  
I steer my horse to the gates. “Now is the time to harden your hearts. We will bring an end to the war. If we die songs will be sung about our fierceness in battle. Children will read stories of your loyalty.”  
I feel the tension in the courtyard dissipate slightly. I meet Rickon’s eyes and unsheathe my sword. I thrust it into the air. “FOR THE NORTH!” I hear steel sliding and all the men are chanting my words. “FOR THE NORTH! FOR THE QUEEN!” My heart thumps wildly in my chest.  
Sandor rides up to my side. “Let’s go kill some people.” I suck in a breath, “Open the gates!” I lead our men into formation in front of the castle. The red armored Lannister army stands ready across the field.  
“My aunt won’t even rally her men.” I scoff. “She’s not a leader like you are.” Gendry says with a grin. Arya’s eyes soften at his words. “If anyone gets to her I want her alive. She has many people to answer to, not just the Starks. Our friends in the south want justice as well.” I call out. Everyone around me nods in agreement.  
Snow begins to fall but I hardly notice. I hold my bow tightly in my gloved hands. “Archers draw!” I call out hearing my men do the same. I notch an arrow and pull back the drawstring. With a blow of a horn the Lannister army begins to charge. “LOOSE!” I say releasing my arrow.  
I watch as it sails across the field into the eyehole of a man’s helmet. “Their armor is weak in the neck, eyes, and underarms. Aim there!” I cry letting another arrow go. I see men dropping across their lines. Sandor spurs his horse forward. He gives a battle cry and our men ride forward to meet them.  
Being mounted on horses will surely give us an advantage. They may outnumber us but horses can affect a battle greatly. Our men clash with theirs and the echo of clanging metal reaches my ears.  
I continue to hold back with the other archers shooting my bow. When I run out of arrows I wrap my fingers around my golden lion hilt and prepare to move towards the battle.  
If I don’t die today I should change it to a wolf. That’s what I’ve always been. I draw it from its scabbard and spur my horse forward. By the time I reach the battle there are dead and dying everywhere. My rested horse charges through men allowing me to slice through them.  
Lannister men carry short swords and spears. I’m wary of the spears parrying anything that gets too close to me. I cut through any Lannister man that fights me. I loose sight of anyone familiar as I swing my sword in arcs around my horse.  
Out of the corner of my eye I see a spear hurtling my way. I pull the reigns of my horse to move out of the way but it’s too late.  
It slams into the shield I barely had time to lift. The force of the blow knocks me off the saddle into the snow. My horse rears and charges off, frightened without a rider. The spear splintered the shield in my hands but it saved my life. I toss it to the ground without a thought.  
I clasp my blade tightly in my hands as four Lannister men approach me. When the first one makes a pass at me I slice his outstretched hands off. He wails in agony and I kick him onto the ground.  
My arms are sore and I’m already tired. I haven’t fought in a battle or trained in months. So I am unprepared for the physical aspect of battle. My sword is by far sharper then the ones I am up against, which is giving me the advantage.  
I stab the next attacker in the chest before parrying another’s swing. I bring my dagger up when he’s blocking my sword and slit his throat. I watch the blood spray under his helmet. He sinks to the ground and falls still.  
Before the fourth man even has a chance I swing my sword at him with all my might. I remove his head from his shoulders. It rolls on the ground and I force myself to look away from the gore.  
I continue to cut my way through the army. My eyes search for anyone familiar. Dread fills me when I see the dead body of one of the Lord’s of the Vale. I pray that Arya and Rickon are alive and still fighting.  
I’m so distracted by my thoughts I’m almost impaled on a massive sword. My instincts took over and I threw myself backwards. When I look up I see a man larger than Hodor. He’s in the gold-plated armor of a kingsguard similar to what my father wore when I first returned to King’s Landing.  
He says no words and continues to swing his sword at me. I have no hope of blocking such strikes with my own sword. His brute strength would overpower me immediately.  
I begin to tire from dodging. My legs ache with each movement and he doesn’t seem to tire. When I make eye contact my heart leaps into my throat. Red eyes stare back at me with no emotion. I lunge away once more but my leg catches on the body of a dead soldier. I hit the ground hard. It knocks the breath out of my chest.  
I pull myself up ready to accept my fate. But before the sword hits me another soldier slams into him. I quickly recognize Sandor as the one pummeling my attacker.  
I blink a few times and assess the scene. I touch my head and it comes away slick with blood, I must have hit something when I fell. Sandor is weaponless with no helmet.  
I grab a dagger from the bloody snow beneath my boots and hold it out. “Sandor.” He turns briefly and shakes his head firmly. His hair is pushed awkwardly to the side away from his scar.  
“I want to kill my brother with my bare hands. Just as he did to my father.” So this is the Mountain. Sandor rips the golden helmet off and I gasp aloud.  
The Mountain has no hair, red eyes, and bluish skin. He looks like he should be dead. “Just as he did to my sister!” Sandor calls out bringing his fists down repeatedly. “To Elia Martell! To Princess Rhaenys! To Prince Aegon! To Oberyen Martell!” I watch the scene unfold unsure what to do.  
“Just as you tried to do to me!” With that final word Sandor brings his sword down. He severs the head from the body and kicks it away. “Are you alright?” He says turning to me. I nod unsure what to say.  
If the Mountain was over here then my aunt cannot be too far away. I move my gaze to the horizon. It’s still light out and I can see we’re beginning to be overwhelmed by enemy forces.  
I spot a crimson tent over the hill. I march toward it determined to drag my aunt out. She cannot fight her own battles. She cares nothing for her men; only using them as pawns in her game.  
I say that the game is over. Sandor objects when I begin cutting my way through the Lannister force. “Where do you think you’re going?” I stab my sword through a man’s neck. His warm blood splashes onto me but I hardly notice.  
“I’m going to end this. See that tent over there” I point. “I bet Cersei is there and we need to have some words.”  
“Can’t you see we’re losing? Our men are dying!” He snaps at me. “I can end it. It’s like chess. It’s over when you capture the leader.” He growls, “Best do it quickly or we lose your castle and everyone dies.”  
“Go find Arya and Rickon. Tell them to fall back and protect the city gates.” He nods once and turns away. I clear the Lannister men and begin to sprint in the direction of the crimson tent.  
I kill the two men standing guard. There bodies drop onto the ground next to my bloody boots. I push open the flaps of the tent with my sword held up. Inside the tent are three servants, Qyburn, and Cersei herself.  
The servants are cowering on the other side of the table. “Get out of here.” I say without taking my eyes off my aunt. She is dressed similarly to what she wore last I saw her. But she has a fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders and longer hair. She holds a wine glass in her hands. Obviously not caring about the battle that rages on outside.  
“Are you here to surrender?” She asks nastily. “Your men don’t stand a chance against mine. You have far less troops.” “No, I will never surrender to you. I’m here to take you hostage.” Her delicate eyebrows raise and she shares a look with Qyburn. “Do you think you can get past my Kingsguard? You’re only a girl with a sharp sword.”  
“I killed the two outside and Sandor Clegane killed his brother. Your wild dog has finally been put down.” Cersei falters slightly.  
Qyburn cries out, “No! My experiment! No one should have been able to kill him. Perhaps I can salvage it.” Horn blasts are heard in the distance. My heart quickens in my chest. Someone got our raven. We’re saved. I use their distraction to my advantage.  
I unsheathe my dagger and hurl it at Qyburn. It sails end over end before slamming into his skull. “That’s what you deserve. No one should treat humanity in such a way.” I growl. Cersei’s eyes widen in fear.  
I hold my sword up to her, in a clear threatening manner. “Surrender or die.” I growl. “You intend to take me hostage?” She questions. “No I intend to give you to all the people you’ve wronged. Let them judge your crimes.”  
I bind her hands tightly in front of her. I retrieve my dagger from Qyburn’s skull. I wipe the blood off on his robe. I rip Cersei’s crown off her head and toss it aside. “I’m the only Queen here.”  
I march her out onto the battlefield. I press my blade lightly into her back. “Tell your men to stand down or I’ll pierce your heart.” I hiss at her. I see her swallow nervously and I’m glad she believes me. “STAND DOWN.” All the men stop fighting and I see another army on the horizon. Only this one is flying familiar banners. I recognize each sigil as one belonging to my allies.  
Stark. Targaryen. Martell. Tyrell. Greyjoy. Jon must be among those troops. Those stand out but I see others with the massive force that approaches from the east. Happiness and joy swell in my chest. I push Cersei forward to meet them. A loud roar causes her to shrink back in fear. I lean forward to whisper in her ear. “Oh, don’t you know? Daenerys has three dragons.” I chuckle, “I reckon you’ll get to meet one soon enough.”


	18. Chapter 18

Cersei and I march through the bloody mess of a battlefield. I hold my dagger at her back as we walk, prepared to strike should she try to escape. But I doubt she will. She has no one to turn to, as all her allies are dead. Behind me the Lannister men are being disarmed by my own. The other army is still marching this way as I determinedly move toward them. The roars of dragons are heard causing Cersei to miss her steps and stumble.  
I haul her back to her feet and shove her forward. I’m surprised to not see tears on Cersei’s face but her face remains stoic, even as she walks to her impending death. The sounds of horses reach my ears and I see the line drawing closer. All the unsullied pull their spears up when I reach the line.  
I force Cersei onto her knees. She gives a little yelp when I knock her down. I meet the eyes of one of the unsullied. “Tell Daenerys I have a gift for her.” He turns without a word and disappears into the line. “You’re allied with the Targaryen girl?” Cersei asks incredulously. “Yes” I say simply.  
The unsullied troops move to the side making a large pathway. I quickly see Daenerys’ entourage riding forward. Daenerys is wrapped in a black fur cloak leading them. Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, and another man I don’t recognize ride around her.  
Daenerys jumps off her horse and her eyes widen. “Queen Lia, what are you doing here?” I thrust Cersei forward onto the ground. “This is my aunt, Cersei Lannister. She’s yours now.” I say feeling very tired. Daenerys looks down at the struggling woman lying at her feet. “You captured her?” “Yes. Your arrival gave me the distraction I needed.” She nods at Grey Worm and two men haul her off. “Tyrion, make sure your sister is restrained.”  
Tyrion bows and nods at me with a smile before riding off after them. Daenerys walks over to where I stand. “Your nose is bleeding, are you hurt?” I bring my hand up to my face and it comes away bloody. “Honestly, I hadn’t noticed.”  
“Lia?” I look up from my bloody hand to see Jon running toward me. I let out a cry of delight and rush past Daenerys. Jon and I both stop just in front of each other. I drink in the sight of him before me. He has a cut on his cheek but mostly looks the same.  
“What are you doing out here?” He asks in disbelief. “I led the counter attack.” “You did?” He asks in shock. “I wasn’t going to let them take our home.” He closes the distance between us and his fingers cup my chin. “Are you hurt?” I shake my head, “I’m alright.” He lets out a chuckle, “You’re covered in blood.”  
“Just a few scrapes and bruises.” I wrap my arms around the back of my neck. “I’m glad you got our raven.” His arms wrap me up in a warm hug. “What raven? We haven’t received anything from here in weeks.” I pull away from him. “What? Nothing?” He shakes his head, “No raven’s have been unreliable down in the south. We think it might be the winter causing issues.”  
“We sent a raven asking for assistance when we first got word of the army. But the gods were on our side it seems.” I muse thoughtfully. He pushes my hair away from my eyes. “Then we should thank them for your safety.” I crack a small smile and take his hand. “Let’s go home. There’s someone I want you to meet.”  
Jon lifts me up into the saddle before climbing up behind me. “Tell me about our child.” He says with bright eyes. “I think it’s best if I show you.” I reply thinking about Robb. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

Jon and I ride through the main gate of Winterfell. People are cheering and bowing before us. The moment my feet touch the ground Rickon crashes into me. “Oh Lia, I was so worried.” I chuckle and pat his back. He and Jon share a hug just as Arya comes around the corner.  
Her and Jon make eye contact and rush forward to meet one another. Arya throws herself in Jon’s arms. There are tears falling from both of their eyes. “Oh little sister I missed you so much.” Arya laughs when he messes up her hair. “I missed you too Jon.” During their reunion Rickon hands me a wet cloth to clean the blood off my face. “Thank you Rickon.” He shrugs, “You needed it.”  
“Where’s Sansa?” I ask. I am ready to introduce Jon to his son. But I don’t want it to be in the courtyard in front of everyone. It should be a private moment between us. “I think she’s in your chamber. Do you want me to send Jon up in a few minutes?” I grin and kiss his cheek. “That would be wonderful, Rickon. Thank you.”  
I hurry towards the family chambers. I push open the door and Shaggydog and Nymeria immediately greet me. “Your grace, you’ve returned.” Brienne says while bowing. “We won the battle and Cersei has been taken into custody.” I say proudly. Sansa’s eyes light up. “That’s tremendous news!” “That’s not the only good news. Jon has returned with Queen Daenerys and her army.”  
“He’s not with you?” I smile sheepishly, “I snuck away while he reunited with Arya. He’ll be here soon, I hope. Can we have the room?” Her smile widens, “Of course.” She gently places Robb in my arms. With a kiss on his curly brown hair, she and Brienne leave me alone.  
I rock Robb back and forth in my arms. “I’m so happy to see you my sweet baby boy. Your father finally gets to meet you.” Robb gurgles and watches me with his big green eyes.  
He soon falls asleep and I place him back in the bassinet. I assume Jon is dealing with the pleasantries of our allies while the servants prepare suitable arrangements. I strip off my bloody armor and clothes and clean myself. Then I slip into one of my comfortable dresses. I check on Robb a couple of times while I make myself presentable.  
When the door opens I leap to my feet. Jon enters looking quite happy. I stride forward and hug him. “What took you so long?” He kisses my temple. “I spoke to Daenerys about our plan and I escorted our guests to their rooms. I spent some time with Bran, but he wishes to see us both tonight in the godswood.” I frown, “This must be his news. He’s been very secretive about it.”  
Jon nods but before he speaks his eyes fall on the bassinet in the corner. I follow his gaze. He stands frozen in place while I walk over and take Robb into my arms. He wakes when I lift him, but he doesn’t cry.  
I return to Jon who is staring in awe. “Jon, this is your son.” My voice cracks as I speak. “I want you to meet Robb.” Jon’s grey eyes flicker up to meet mine before returning to our child.  
“He’s..” I bite my lip as he pauses. “He’s perfect.” I let out the breath I was holding. I don’t know why I was so nervous. “D-do y-you want to-to hold him?” I say crying softly. He looks at me with wide eyes and I see his hands trembling. “I-are you sure?” I let out a laugh. “Yes I’m sure. Here.” I gently set Robb in his outstretched hands. “Make sure you support the head.” I point out quietly.  
Jon leans toward Robb. “Hello Robb. I’m your father. I’m sorry it took me so long to meet you.” Robb coos in response. He holds out one of his chubby hands and touches Jon’s face. I laugh at Jon’s expression. He looks up at me, “He’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen.” His expression is soft and loving as he dotes on Robb. “He’s got your hair.” I say. “And your eyes.” Jon replies.  
We spend the next several hours alone in our room soaking up our time with Robb. Soon Robb falls asleep and Jon reluctantly lies him down. “Now tell me why you led an army against your aunt.” I groan and lean back onto the bed. “Because there was an army marching on us and I had no choice.”  
He sits next to me running his hands up and down my back. “I just hate thinking about you fighting without me.” I snort, “How do you think I felt when you marched to King’s Landing?” “Fair enough.” He sighs.  
“I had Petyr Baelish executed.” I say quietly. Jon’s mouth drops open. “What did he do?” “He’s the reason your father was executed.” His eyes narrow in anger. “What do you mean?” I sigh and roll over to face him. “He betrayed your father and allowed him to be arrested. You know the rest of the story.”  
He runs a hand through his tangled curls. “By the gods.” “Arya executed him herself and then I hung his body of the walls to show how we deal with traitors.” “Arya executed him?” Jon asks incredulously.  
“She has a list of those who have wronged her. I granted the kill to her before going to battle. Apparently Baelish was the one who helped Cersei escape the capital.” Jon shakes his head, “You should have seen the wreckage. Half of the city is gone. Destroyed by wildfire.”  
“Cersei wasn’t even with her men during the battle. She was in a tent drinking wine with Qyburn.” I say nastily. “I killed him, Qyburn.” Jon listens quietly. “He was only worried about his experimentation. He didn’t care about the bloodshed outside.” “It sounds like he deserved it.” I nod, “That’s why the Mountain was freakishly strong. He was Qyburn’s experiment. I didn’t stand a chance against him.”  
“Please tell me you didn’t fight the Mountain.” Jon says shutting his eyes. “I didn’t fight the Mountain.” He lets out a breath. “I was attacked by him.” Jon groans. “Don’t tell me these things. You’ll be the death of me.” I chuckle and press my lips to his neck. “Sandor intervened before anything serious.”  
“Then we should thank him. It seems like he’s saved all the girls now.” I relax against the bed. I haven’t felt at peace like this since before the war. I’ve never been happier and I feel safe wrapped in Jon’s loving embrace.  
“Lia, we need to meet Bran.” I sigh and sit up on the bed. “Alright. But we should leave Robb with someone. We don’t know how long we’ll be gone.” Jon nods and gently picks Robb up. He cries at being woken but Jon bounces him back and forth till he stops.  
Together we walk down into the main hall. Daenerys, Tyrion, Sansa, and Rickon are seated at the main table. “Queen Daenerys, welcome to Winterfell.” I say kindly. She smiles and her eyes move to Jon’s arms.  
“Thank you. Is this your child?” Jon steps forward. “This is Robb. Would you like to hold him?” Her eyes light up and she walks up to us. “He’s beautiful. You’re very lucky.” She says sounding sad. I slide my hand into Jon’s. “Jon and I have to speak with someone. Would you mind watching him for us?” I ask tentatively.  
“I would be delighted.” Tyrion walks over. “Well is this my new nephew? Lets see him.” Daenerys returns to the table and sits next to Sansa. I nod at her before Jon and I exit the hall.  
Jon and I make our way to the godswood walking slowly as we go. Jon’s fingers are laced with mine as we step through the snow. “What do you think Bran wants to tell us?” Jon sighs, “It can’t be good. He seems nervous about it.” I lean my head on his shoulder. “Whatever it is, we’ll be together.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

When we enter the godswood Bran and Meera are whispering by the heart tree. “Jon. Lia.” Bran greets us when we come into view. “I recommend you sit down for what I’m about to tell you.” Jon and I share a concerned look before sitting on the rocks near the tree.  
Ned often sat here on these rocks when he sharpened Ice. Robb, Jon, and I played under his watchful eyes when I first came to Winterfell. “This is hard to explain. But I would like you to listen to me. Can you do that?” Bran says interrupting my memories.  
I nod and Jon says, “We trust you Bran.” Meera squeezes Bran’s hand before he speaks. “I am the Three-Eyed-Raven. I have the power to see the past and work toward the future. Lia I told you about our journey north, how Jojen and Osha sacrificed themselves so we could make it to safety.” I nod remembering his vague story.  
“The children of the forest lived under a great heart tree far to the north. No wight or White Walker could enter the safety of the tree. So it was there I learned from the three-eyed-raven. He taught me how to control my visions as well as my other powers.” The scene in the Queenstower flashes in my mind. I remember Bran warging into Hodor.  
“But I made a mistake and ruined everything. I searched for the White Walker’s alone. I found them but did not escape unscathed.” He rolls up his sleeve and shows Jon the mark.  
“You’ve seen the Night King. I watched you both battle at Hardhome. His touch destroyed the magical protection on the Heart-tree. So Meera and Hodor began to pack our things, we needed to leave for our safety.” I’m impressed that Jon hasn’t asked any questions. He is listening intently not taking his eyes off his little brother. “The White Walker’s tracked us to the tree and attacked. The children could only hold them off for so long. I was in the past at the time and did not know we were under attack.”  
He nods to Meera and she picks up the story. “The children and I saw the army, they were everywhere. We fell back to the main area to protect Bran, but the wights were too many. I killed a White Walker with a spear and Summer sacrificed himself to give us time. Hodor was scared and wouldn’t listen to me.” Her voice broke. “I was screaming at Bran to warg into him.”  
“I could hear her, even in the past. So with the Three-Eyed-Raven’s permission I warged into Hodor while in the past. He carried my body out a back tunnel with Meera and Leaf protecting us. The Three-eyed Raven was slain. Leaf sacrificed herself taking out a large group of wights.”  
Meera picked up again, “Hodor managed to get the door open but the army was right behind us. I told him to hold the door.” Bran’s face twists in sadness. “It was me.”  
Jon breaks the silence for the first time. “What was you?” “I’m the one who made Hodor the way he was. I told him to hold the door. Something happened and he collapsed in the past, screaming hold the door. That’s why we called him Hodor.” Bran whispers. Silence falls over us because nobody knows what to say.  
Finally Jon speaks again. “You can change the past?” Bran hesitantly responds. “People can hear me in the past, I think.”  
“Meera dragged us away from the army of the dead. But they were following us.” Meera bites her lip. “I could only pull Bran so far. I wish I would have been stronger. When the wights caught up with us I knew I would die to defend him.” She says looking at Bran with a loving expression. “But I didn’t have to. A hooded figure killed them when they got close.”  
She shares a look with Bran before continuing. “He killed them with a flaming chain. Then he pulled us onto his horse when we were about to be overwhelmed. He saved our lives.” Bran nods, “The Three-Eyed-Raven gave him orders to help us. But I think he would have done so anyway. I questioned his identity because I was worried about our safety. Jon, it was Benjen who saved us.”  
“Bejen? Our Uncle Benjen? He’s alive?” Jon’s face lights up with joy. “I don’t know if he’s alive.” Bran says awkwardly. “He’s changed. Benjen told us that he was attacked during his ranging by White Walker’s beyond the Wall. One of them stabbed him with an ice sword.” I look down at my lap. Another Stark lost.  
“But you said he saved you?” Jon questions quietly. “He did. One of the children of the forest halted his transformation. All it takes is dragonglass through the chest.” Jon’s hand squeezes mine tightly. I know that he loves his uncle and nothing would make him happier then to have him back.  
“He can’t cross the Wall. There’s magic that protects it. Similar to the cave I studied in. The spells prevent the dead from crossing into the realm. He promised to fight for the living as long as he could. He left Meera and I by a Weirwood tree just north of the Wall.”  
“There must be some way to save him. I mean Melisandre brought me back.” Jon says almost to himself. Bran shakes his head, “If we are meant to see each other again, we will.” He says firmly. “That was when I touched the Weirwood tree. It is through these,” he says fondly looking at the red leaves around us. “That I can use my power to reach the past.”  
He takes a deep breath, “I went to the Tower of Joy; the day father went to find my Aunt Lyanna. I called out to him and he heard me. But the Three-Eyed-Raven scolded me. He said the ink is dry on the past, but I am not so sure.”  
Meera’s hand tightens on Bran and she gives him an encouraging nod. “Father lied about what happened there. Ser Arthur Dane beat him in the fight.” Jon opens his mouth to question but Bran holds up a hand to stop him. “Howland Reed impaled Dane through the back to save father.” “Father would never fight dishonorably.” Jon says firmly.  
“Aye you’re right. But I would do anything to save my lord and my friend.” Another voice speaks up. My eyes shoot to the newcomer whom turns out to be Howland Reed. “I was there, this boy speaks the truth.”  
Bran nods to Howland Reed and he takes a seat next to Meera. “I was injured in the fight and stayed with the dead. But Ned heard his sister screaming. He ran up those stairs so fast.” His voice seems far away. Bran picks the story back up. “I followed him and watched him reunite with Lyanna.” “Reunited? I thought your Aunt Lyanna died?” I question.  
Bran sighs, “She did die. But father got to see her before. You see, Aunt Lyanna wasn’t screaming because she was being tortured. She was in childbirth.” I hold a hand up to my mouth but say nothing. “She was dying. Something went wrong I don’t know.” Bran says shaking his head.  
“Father wanted to help her but there wasn’t anything he could do. Lyanna made him promise to protect her child. That was when the servants handed him a baby.” Howland Reed nods to Bran. “Ned stayed with Lyanna till she passed and we brought her body home, as you all know.”  
I nod, “Yes, we stayed in the crypts not far from her grave after Winterfell was taken.” Bran takes Jon’s hand. “Jon, father lied to you. You were never his bastard. You’re that baby. Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen’s son.”  
Jon shakes his head. “This can’t be true.” Howland Reed shakes his head. “I told Ned to tell you when you got older. But he wanted to protect you from Robert.” “If Robert knew he would have killed you, and Lyanna knew that. That’s why she made him promise to protect you.” Bran says.  
“We decided on the road that the best way to do that was to pass you off as Ned’s bastard. You looked like your mother, thank the gods so it wasn’t far-fetched.” Jon’s hand is still locked around my own but I can tell he’s angry at this news. “Ned, two bed servants from the tower, and myself were the only ones who knew the truth about you, son.”  
“Why tell me now?” Jon finally speaks. His voice is hard and I can tell he’s frustrated. “You’re the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Jon. I know you would never want it. But you should know. You’re a Targaryen and that will help you in the Great War. There is a prophecy about three dragons. She’s one. You’re one. And there might be another Targaryen out there somewhere.”  
“I helped put Daenerys on the Iron Throne. She’s a Targaryen. Not me.” “Then leave her on the throne. I’ve seen her life. She deserves to be a Queen. But you should tell her about your father, she’s actually your Aunt. She thinks she’s the last Targaryen in the world. Don’t let her be alone.”  
I blink trying to digest this bombardment of information. Jon lets go of my hand and stands up. “I need some time to think about this.” He walks off in a hurry. “Lia?” Bran asks tentatively. “I believe what you say is true Bran. But it’s a lot to take in.” He rubs my hand reassuringly. “You should be the first to talk to him. I have a feeling he won’t be happy with me.”  
“Oh no Bran. Jon loves you. But think about how he feels. Jon looked up to your father his whole life, now he finds out he lied to him. How would you feel?” Bran sighs, “I suppose you’re right. Father only did it to protect him. I hope he knows that.” “He knows.” I say firmly.  
“I need to go get Robb. Thank you for telling us this. I don’t know what we’ll do with it, but it’s always better to know then being kept in the dark.” I say thinking about my own life.  
I exit the godswood and return to the main hall. As I predicted Jon is nowhere in sight. I assume he needed some alone time. I spy Tyrion holding Robb and make my way to the head table. “Did everything go alright?” Daenerys smiles. “He’s precious, Lia.” I grin, “Yes I agree.” Tyrion lets me take him back into my arms. I kiss his sleeping head softly.  
Sansa pats the chair next to her. “Lia, this is my Uncle Edmure. He’s just arrived.” I vaguely recognize the man before me. “Yes Lord Edmure. I believe Catelyn introduced us in the field with Robb. I’m glad you’re well.” He bows to me. “I think my sister and Robb would be happy for you. I would like to thank my other niece, Arya. Without her, I never would have been able to escape with my family.” “I don’t actually know where Arya is. But if I see her, I’ll send her your way.” He bows once more. “Thank you, your grace.”  
“It’s getting late. Please feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves. But I must put Robb to bed, and I’m very tired from the battle.” Daenerys smiles, “I owe you a great debt for capturing Cersei and for your hospitality.” I shake my head politely; “It’s always a pleasure to welcome friends into our home.” I stop behind Sansa and Rickon. “Make sure everyone is well behaved. Goodnight.” They wave off my worries and I return my chambers. After Robb is settled in I lie in bed. I try to wait for Jon to return but after several hours, I fall asleep. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

When I wake the bed is cold. The covers on the other side are still pulled up and I can tell Jon never came to bed. Worried thoughts start to bother me and I try to brush them aside. I was upset when I learned my true parentage. I cried after Varys told me. Ned and Cat were able to reassure me and calm me down. If only Ned was here to do the same for Jon.  
I feed Robb and dress him in warm clothes. He’s starting to roll over now when I set him down. I wistfully remember the days he was small enough to carry in one arm. I dress for the day in some of my nicest clothes. I even place the crown Sansa had made on top of my head.  
I pick him up and bounce him in my arms. “Hello my sweet boy.” His dark hair is thicker on top of his head. I brush it back with my fingers. “Mama loves you. Oh yes she does.” I coo at him. Robb giggles and his fingers touch my nose.  
I suppose that I should make my way to the Great Hall. I’m sure there are pressing concerns that need attention and gods only know where Jon is. I was so sure he would come back last night.  
Once I pull the door open, Ghost jumps to his feet. “Oh I didn’t know you were out here boy.” I say scratching his ears. He nuzzles against my arm. “You should have said something, I would have opened the door.” He huffs and sits next to me expectantly.  
I close the door behind us and make my way downstairs. Two guards bow and pull open the doors. Everyone stands when I enter the room. I nod and make my way to the head table. “Lia!” Tormund stops me before I make it. “Yes?” “Where’s Snow?” He scratches his beard. “I’ve been wanting to talk to him.”  
I drop my gaze. “I don’t know where Jon is.” “Whatdya mean?” He eyes my expression with a frown. “Alright, I will go find him for you then.” He strides away and I shake my head. I don’t have time to worry about Jon. We have guests and a war coming, I must deal with that.  
“Good morning everyone.” I say to those sitting at the table. “Lia, Gendry and I want to go scouting. Is that alright?” I turn to Arya who is watching me. “Of course. Be careful and bring Nymeria.” She grins and drags Gendry away from the table behind her.  
I finally take a seat next to Sansa. “Bran told me about Jon.” She whispers under her breath. “I can scarcely believe it. Jon a Targaryen.” I nod and cast a worried look around. “I wonder how our allies will take this revelation.” “Let me take Robb. Go find Jon. Talk to him and find out where his mind is at.”  
I hand Robb to Sansa smiling at her. “Thank you Sansa.” She rolls her eyes and begins to kiss Robb’s face. I grab a warm roll to eat on the way out of the hall. I give a low whistle and Ghost follows me out of the hall.  
“Daenerys” I say almost running into her and her guards. Ser Barristan stopped me from plowing into them. “Thank you ser.” He gives a small smile. “Are you in a hurry?” Daenerys asks me curiously. “Oh yes. The hall is of course open to you and your people.” I say kindly. “Lady Sansa is inside with Robb. I’m sure she would be delighted to speak with you.”  
“Ah yes, Lady Sansa. She has grown considerably since we last saw each other.” Tyrion says eyeing me suspiciously. “Your grace, have I told you Lady Sansa and I’s wedding?” He says to Daenerys but his eyes lock with mine. My uncle is smarter then anyone gives him credit for. He must know that something is wrong and is allowing me past with no questions.  
Ghost and I watch them enter the castle. As soon as the doors close I lean down in front of Ghost. “Alright boy. I need you to find Jon. Can you do that?” He drops his nose to the ground and begins to sniff. I follow him across the courtyard till he reaches the newly repaired gate.  
“He left didn’t he? Damn.” I mutter. Ghost wags his tail as we hurry back to the main hall. I ignore the others in the room and walk straight up to Sansa. “Ghost and I are going to track Jon down. Can you handle things here?” Alarm fills her delicate features but she nods firmly. I hurry through the side door to return to my chamber. I strip out of my gown and other silly finery.  
I dress in fur lined leggings, a tunic, with a thick brown belt around my hips. I lace up my leather jerkin and wrap a cloak around my shoulders. After securing my weapons I hurry to the stables.  
“Your grace.” The new horse master bows to me. “Good morning. I need a horse.” He hurries away and pulls a grey mount toward me. “How many do you need for your guards, your grace.” “It’ll just be me and I’ll need you to keep quiet till I get back.” He nervously nods. “Of course, your grace. But do be careful while you’re gone. The woods are dangerous.”  
I smile warmly, “Oh you needn’t worry. I can protect myself and I will have Ghost with me.” I nod to the wolf at my side. The stable master bows to me and signals to the guards for the gate to be pulled open. The iron portcullis slides open and I spur my horse forward. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

Luckily it’s only flurrying as Ghost and I travel through the forest. I pull the hood of my cloak to cover my head. Ghost leads the way with his nose to the ground. After a few hours of riding we come to a clearing filled with white snow. The scene is serene and peaceful.  
A snap behind me puts me on high alert. I pull my bow over my shoulder and draw an arrow. Ghost begins to stalk forward growling menacingly. Worry shoots through me and I hold my breath.  
More cracks of broken branches sends Ghost forward to attack. My arrow follows after him and I hear the thud of a body. Ghost growls but doesn’t return. Three strange men step into the clearing. They’re dressed in mismatched armor holding weapons.  
The largest man in the middle holds an iron great sword. He’s missing several teeth and has long greasy hair. The one on his left is much smaller with a crossbow. The last one on the right is much older with a long sword. I can see his hand shaking on the hilt.  
“You killed Karl. We’re taking your horse and all your gold.” The largest one growls at me. I pull another arrow from my quiver and notch it. “I’m going to warn you once. Turn around and come back where you came from.” The three men laugh loudly. “We’re not scared of a woman. Drop your weapon.”  
I swallow briefly. Where has Ghost gone? I could really use his help right now, I think bitterly. The middle one stalks forward holding his sword out toward me. Before he gets too close I release the arrow in my hand. It whistles through the air and sinks into his throat.  
The other two howl in anger. A crossbow bolt whizzes by my head as I slide off my horse. I jump backwards as the old man swings his sword toward me. He recovers while I pull my own sword from its sheath. I parry his next blow and bring my new sword hilt against his brow.  
He crumples to the ground in a heap. I turn to face the final attacker, just as he shoots a crossbow bolt that sinks into the flesh of my thigh. My leg gives out from underneath me and I scream. “You killed my friends. Now I’m going to make you pay.” He snarls.  
He grabs the first mans fallen sword from the snow. He swings it down but I manage to roll out of the way. The force of my body manages to push the bolt further into my leg. I blink rapidly to avoid the tears brimming in my eyes. “You bitch! You can’t run forever.” “GHOST!” I yell.  
“Nothing is going to save you cunt.” I swing my dagger up to block the sword as it reaches me. The force knocks the blade from my hand but he stumbles. “Ghost! Help!” I scream in frustration. I crawl away but the snow around me is stained red with my blood.  
The man stalks back over to me and holds me down with one of his hands. He grabs the bolt and twists it making me whimper. “Hurts don’t it?” I grind my teeth together and glare at him defiantly.  
I hear a snap of a twig but the man doesn’t seem to notice. Before I turn to look Ghost slams into the man on top of me forcing him to the ground. He snarls viciously and his teeth ravage the man’s neck. I return my weapons to their holsters and try to stop the blood flow.  
As soon as the attacker stops moving Ghost walks back over to me. He gives a low whine and presses his bloody muzzle to my chest. I try to sit up and pet the top of his head. “Can you help me back to my horse, Ghost?”  
He seems to understand and leans down next to my arms. I wrap my fingers tightly in his fur and allow him to pull me over to the grey mare. The horse seems to be agitated by the events and stomps his hooves on the ground. Before I mount the horse I tear off a strip of my tunic. I wrap it tightly around my thigh in a tourniquet just above the wound.  
I groan at the sharp pain but I know better than to remove the bolt out here. I’ll need Sam to remove it or it’ll only get worse. My hands are covered in my blood and I wipe them on the snow. This certainly wasn’t what I was looking for when I left home.  
Ghost nudges me again. His red eyes are wide and his ears are lowered. “I don’t blame you, Ghost.” I wish you would’ve gotten here quicker, but I don’t blame the wolf. I should’ve been more prepared, these woods have always been dangerous. We’re not too far from where Bran was attacked by Osha and the other wildings. Luckily Robb and I managed to rescue him.  
My horse kneels down next to me. With shaky hands I grip his mane for leverage. I grit my teeth together when I move my wounded leg, but I manage to get it over the horse. Ghost licks some of the blood still dripping through my pants. “Lead the way home boy.” I nod to him.  
We follow Ghost through the woods. My horse keeps a steady pace but each step jerks my wound. The longer we ride the more lightheaded I feel. I’m fortunate the cold weather is slowing my blood flow. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

Once we can see Winterfell in the distance Ghost darts away toward the gates. I suppose he’s off to get help. I’m sure I’ll be quite a sight. The Queen coming in covered in her own blood.  
By the time we reach the gates there is a crowd gathered in the courtyard. Ghost growls at anyone who gets to close, even friends. “Ghost, It’s fine. They want to help.” I say while still atop my horse. Sam pushes his way through the crowd. With a brief nod to Ghost he approaches me.  
“What happened Lia?” I shake my head. “Get the bolt out of my leg.” He swallows thickly and turns to the crowd. “Your Queen needs some space. I’ll need help to get her off the horse.” Tormund shoves his way into the clearing. “Ready?” I briefly nod permission and Tormund helps me slide of my horse. My leg is screaming in agony but I keep my mouth shut.  
Finally Rickon, Arya, and Sansa sprint down the main steps. “Lia?” Sansa frets as soon as I’m in view. Arya narrows her eyes dangerously. “Who did this to you?” Rickon hooks his arm around my waist.  
“You can ask her questions later.” Sam snaps at them. “She’s lost a lot of blood. Help me get her to the Maester’s room.” Tormund and Rickon assist me up the castle steps bearing all my weight as we go. The stairwells are dark and only dimly lit by some candles.  
They set me on the bed and Sam murmurs a few things to Gilly. She returns with a few vials and gently presses them into Sam’s hands. “Drink these.” He says forcing bottles to my lips. I take them without question; there are few people I trust inexplicably. Sam is one of those people.  
Arya and Sansa take both of my hands, which allows Tormund and Rickon to hold the rest of my body down. Sam’s eyes shine with worry. “This is going to hurt.” I nod and bite down on the cloth Sansa places in my mouth. “Do it.” He forces the bolt through the remaining part of my thigh. I scream in anguish but the others manage to hold me down.  
Sam’s head is shimmering with sweat as he works on the wound. He places the bolt onto a tray that Gilly patiently holds. Sam cleans the wound and stiches it closed. Arya shakes her hand back and forth. “You’ve got a hell of a grip, Lia. My hand hurts.” Everyone in the room lightly laughs.  
“You don’t know the half of it Arya. I held her hand the whole time she was in labor with Robb. This was nothing.” Sansa says to her sister. Sam covers the bottom half of my body with a blanket. “You’re all set. But you’re not allowed to walk. I’m not stitching you back together if you tear them.”  
“Thank you Sam.” I smile warmly at him. “You’re lucky you did a tourniquet or you might have lost your leg.” I grimace at the thought. “I’m going to check the bolt head to see if it has any poison. It doesn’t seem to but better safe then sorry.” He and Gilly take the tray and leave the room.  
“So” Tormund says breaking the silence. “Who shot ya?” I lean back against my pillows. “Four men cornered me in the woods. I killed three of them, but the fourth shot me before I reached him. Luckily, Ghost finished him off or I would be dead.” The wolf returns to my side at the sound of his name. His muzzle and paws are still red with blood.  
“Rickon, could you clean him up? The servants are frightened of him.” Rickon nods his curly head and pats his leg. Ghost trots after him out the door. “Where is Robb?” I ask worriedly. “I left him with Meera and Bran in the main hall when I heard you announced. I’ll go check on him.” Sansa says leaving the room.  
I feel a sense of relief that he’s all right and in safe hands. “I’m taking a group of men out to scour the woods. If there are men who would dare attack you then we must clear the area.” Arya announces. I grab her hand before she walks away. “Be careful.” She rolls her brown eyes. “Of course I will. You get some rest.” She strides out of the room with her hand resting on Needle’s hilt.  
Tormund sits in a chair by the bed. “I suppose I’ll stay here and keep you company.” “You don’t have to do that, Tormund. Go enjoy yourself downstairs.” I object. He chuckles, “you’re more stubborn then your husband. I’ll stay here and you’ll laugh at all my jokes.” I shake my head at him in response.  
After a few hours of Tormund informing me on the Free Folk way of life the door bursts open. Jon stands in the doorway looking quite frazzled. His hair is filled with snow, he’s got scratches on his face, and his boots are untied. “Bout time you showed up.” Tormund says gruffly.  
“What happened?” Jon says kneeling next to my bed. “I got shot.” I deadpan. Tormund guffaws in his seat, ignoring the look Jon shoots him. “Who did this to you? Does it hurt?” “I didn’t catch the name of the man, but then again I didn’t ask him either. Yes it does hurt but I don’t want anymore milk of the poppy.”  
Jon’s forehead furrows and his eyebrows knit together. “Are you going to keep making jokes or are you going to tell me what happened? Seven hells you sound like your uncle.” I snort, “I take that as a compliment thank you.”  
I roll my eyes at his expression, “I went to look for you this morning. Went in the woods got cornered. I killed three men but the last one shot me. Ghost killed him before he could finish it.” “This is all my fault.” Jon murmurs looking at the wound on my leg.  
Tormund looks between us silently. “I’ll leave you both now. Don’t let her get up Snow, or your crow friend said he won’t fix her back up.” Jon nods watching Tormund close the door.  
“While you shouldn’t have left like that.” I shoot him a pointed look. “I don’t blame you for this. I should’ve take out my ranged opponent first; you taught me that years ago.” He sighs and takes my hand in his. “I should’ve been with you. I could have protected you.”  
“Your wolf did a fine job in your absence.” I reassure him. I eye his state of dress again. “What happened to you?” “I went for a walk.” I smell ale on him. I cock an eyebrow, “Through a tavern?” I question with a smirk. “I knew no one would recognize me, I needed to think about well everything.”  
“And?” “I wish I could talk to my father….” He corrects himself. “Ned. I want to ask him why. He had so many opportunities to tell me and he never did.” Jon says dropping his eyes from mine. I reach my other hand to his cheek. “You know he did it to protect you. He loved you Jon, just as much as any of his other children.” Jon’s eyes meet mine once more.  
I haven’t seen them this sad in a very long time, since the day he left for the Wall. “I know he did it to protect me. I just wish I could talk to him that’s all.” I try and move towards him to comfort him. Jon regains focus and gently pushes me back. “No no no. You have to rest Lia. You could have died today.”  
I scowl at him causing him to chuckle softly. “I’ll bring Robb up here and we’ll spend the night with you.” He must sense my objection before I speak. “I’ll bring his bassinet. I spent last night without you by my side, let’s not make that a habit.” I soften and he kisses my cheek.  
“I’ll speak with Daenerys tomorrow as well. You’re right about it. I think she should know I’m her nephew.” He says quietly. “That’s an odd thing to think about isn’t it?” He stands and presses a kiss to my temple. “I’ll be back shortly. Get some rest, my love.” I watch him walk out before sinking back into my pillows.


	19. Chapter 19

The wound in my leg heals after a few weeks. Walking again was slow but now I can move with ease. Daenerys is adjusting to her newfound nephew. She didn’t believe it when Jon spoke to her. She wanted him to prove it, which I thought was unwarranted. Daenerys decided the only way to prove his Targaryen heritage would be to introduce him to her dragons. So she and Jon left the castle alone to visit the beasts. We arranged for them to stay a few miles from the castle. Daenerys fought us tooth and nail but gave in when Tyrion reminded her of an accident in Essos. Jon and I couldn’t allow our people to be harmed.  
Jon left Ghost with me much to the wolf’s dismay. I waited nervously with the few people Daenerys trusted with such information. Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys, Jorah, Tyrion, and the Stark siblings sat silently in the library. Tyrion and Varys were shocked at the revelation as well. I’m surprised that Varys did not know, as he knew about my trueborn father. They attested it to Ned’s love for his sister. I agree that Lyanna would have been more important to him then his honor or image. He was always fiercely protective of his family.   
After several hours they returned. Daenerys informed her advisors that he truly is Rhaegar’s son; as Rhaegal immediately let Jon touch him. Jon seems uneasy about the whole thing but doesn’t say anything about it. The pair agreed not to announce it to the people, because it would cause problems.   
Winter is in full force in Westeros. It snows nearly everyday and I can’t remember the last time we saw the sun. I shiver when I remember Old Nan’s stories of the Long Night. I fear they are no longer stories but our new reality, it’s only a matter of time. The blizzards have cut off most passage from the south, so even if Daenerys wished to return south she would be unable to.   
Word from Castle Black has been grim. It has been silent north of the Wall. There have been no sightings of fleeing wildings in months. Edd’s letters sound stressed when he writes. The command must be weighing hard on his shoulders, but he was a good choice. Edd understands the seriousness of the situation looming ahead. There also has not been any sighting of Benjen Stark, much to our sadness. I fear the Night King is nearly prepared to launch his attack.   
The Lord’s of the North are ready for Jon’s command. They have returned to their homes to prepare their people for the winter. The armies can march at a raven’s notice. Daenerys men are also prepared for the fight. With the weapons Gendry and Sam have been working on I hope we’ll be prepared.   
Jorah has been spending much time with Lyanna. He’s the last of her family and the sight warms my heart. He often spends time teaching her and Rickon swordplay in the yard, but only when he’s not at Daenerys side. He watches her constantly with a look of longing. I wonder if she knows his feelings. I certainly remember the unsaid feelings between Jon and I.  
Robb is the light of the castle. The happiness he brings in this dark time is extraordinary. He’s already so much bigger and I find myself missing when I could hold him in one arm. He constantly chatters happily with our family. His first word was “papa.” Jon and I cried with joy that night listening to him repeat the word over and over. Now he knows that I’m mama and the names of his family members.   
He has trouble with Sansa so he calls her Sana. He knows Rickon by Rick. My favorite is that he calls Arya, Arry. Which is much to her dismay. Bran and Sam are easy for him to say and he has no problems. But his favorite member of the household is Ghost. The wolf becomes soft and nurturing around Robb. He lets him hang on his fur and play with his paws. Ghost is smart enough to understand that Robb is Jon’s son and now part of his pack.   
I place Robb gently in his bed and tuck the blankets tightly around his little body. He’s fast asleep already making the putting him down part easy. “Goodnight my sweet boy. I love you so much.” I say pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek. Just as soon as I straighten the wooden door opens. “Ah I missed him.” Jon says sadly. I smile in his direction, “Yes, he’s already asleep. He wanted his papa to kiss him goodnight.” Jon strides over and presses his lips lightly to Robb’s curls.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come sooner.” “It’s alright. He’ll understand when he’s older. Are you still needed tonight?”   
He shakes his head and wraps an arm around my shoulder. “No, I ended the council early. People are tense. The castle is overcrowded. But there isn’t anything I can do.” I sigh looking down at Robb sleeping peacefully. “Part of me wonders if we should send him some place safe. Where the war can’t hurt him.” Jon raises his eyes in surprise. “You’re serious?” “It won’t be long before we march off to fight the White Walker’s. I can feel it, can’t you?”   
Jon averts his gaze but I know I’m right. “If we fail to stop them. The army will destroy Westeros.” I finish quietly. “I can’t send him away. He would be a target anywhere else. Robb will stay here with Sansa when we go to fight. We’ve already talked about this.” I lean into his embrace. “I can’t let anything happen to him.” Jon must sense my panic and cups my chin. “Nothing will happen to him. We’re going to win. We’ll survive we always do.”   
“I’m frightened, Jon.” I say, my voice barely above a whisper. His arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. I press my cheek against the fabric of his shirt. “I am too.” He murmurs against my head. We spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms, trying not to think of the battles ahead. 

 

The next day I sit at the head table on the right side of Jon. Daenerys is on the other wrapped in a fur cloak. Living in Essos her entire life she is still not used to the cold, especially the extremity of the north. The main hall is more crowded then usual. Today is the day set for Cersei Lannister’s trial.   
I drum my fingers against my leg waiting for it to start. I watch as the various Lord’s enter the room and take their seats. Many people are to give testimony to her various crimes, including myself. Tyrion has also insisted my father be brought out for the trial as well. The very thought makes me squirm in my seat. Jon senses my discomfort and takes my restless hand in his.   
“Lia, are you alright?” I meet his eyes quickly. “I know it’s foolish, but the thought of her and my father here makes me uncomfortable.” Jon nods understanding my feelings. “Today we will get justice for everyone she has wronged. I will be by your side the whole time.” I squeeze his hand in relief.   
Tyrion will be leading the proceedings against his sister, as she has wronged him the most. The hand of the queen pin is displayed proudly on his red shirt, which has a bold gold lion on the back. I’m sure he’s wearing the sigil just to agitate her. It’s a clever idea, as she is always proud of her house.  
Once the hall is filled a hush falls over the crowd, only faint whispers can be heard. I spy familiar faces all around the room, with a jolt I see my father not far from the front. He looks the same as I last saw him, with only slightly more facial hair. I move my gaze from him when he tries to catch my eye. Sansa, Arya, and Bran are seated at the table closest to us. All three are among those to testify. Rickon and Lyanna decided that they would stay with Robb in the nursery. The last thing I wanted was for Cersei to lay eyes on my son.   
Tyrion steps up to address the room. “Good morning lords and ladies. As you all know today is the day my sister will be brought before my Queen Daenerys and King Jon and Queen Lia.” He holds his hand out to each of us before continuing. “My sister had committed heinous crimes. She has brought shame on my family and on Westeros. Now our leaders,” he nods once again at us. “Have declared Cersei ineligible for a trial by combat. She will be judged by them and punished by them.” He holds his hand up to signal the guards. “It is time. Bring her in.”  
He turns to those gathered in the room, “I ask that you be silent during the trial. Any outburst and you will be escorted from the room.” He takes a deep breath and sits just to the side of Daenerys in a separate chair.   
A group of unsullied soldiers escort Cersei into the room. They’re dressed in dark leather armor lined with cloth; they no longer can wear anything that shows skin in this harsh weather. A chair has been set up for her use in front of our table. There are guards posted on either side, both for her protection and for ours. She’s been treated well in her captivity. Her blonde hair, which is a slightly darker shade then mine, is curled around her shoulders. She’s dressed in a modest gown with slippers and a cloak for warmth.   
I bitterly remember my own captivity under her reign. I was tossed in a dungeon deep beneath the Red Keep. I was in a flimsy gown that provided no warmth. It was also covered in the blood of Waldron Frey. I was beaten and hardly given food to eat, whereas Cersei was fed three times a day.   
Once seated she raises her green eyes to the front of the room. They narrow at the sight of Tyrion and myself of course. I daresay she hates him more then anyone else. My eyes flick over to where my father is seated. He’s watching the scene in silence like the rest of the crowd. I wonder if he still feels anything for Cersei. How could he have not seen what a monster she would have become?”   
Tyrion stands once again to begin the trial. “Sweet sister. How far you have fallen.” Her nose scrunches up in disgust. “How dare you speak to me you little monkey! You killed father and my Joffery.” Her voice breaks at her son’s name.   
“Yes,” Tyrion drawls out. “I did kill our father. He meant to have me executed for the crime of being born, not for Joffery’s death. I was innocent and you knew it.” “You were his cupbearer. You and your wife killed my boy.” She says throwing a venomous glare at Sansa.   
“No, Petyr Baelish arranged the death of Joffery, sweet sister. He and Olenna Tyrell would never have let him stay on the throne long, not with Margery by his side.” Her mouth forms a circle and she falls silent. “But Littlefinger is dead, so justice has already been served to him. But we’re not here to discuss the crimes of others, but for yours.”   
“You have committed many crimes against the people of this country and in this very room. We will start,” he nods to Bran. “With Prince Brandon of House Stark.” Meera stands and wheels Bran’s chair toward the front. “I am Brandon Stark and I have seen many things. I have been beyond the Wall. I watched as the last of the Children of the forest were slain by wight’s. I have been touched by the Night King. I have walked in the past and seen what it holds.”   
Everyone in the room is hanging on Bran’s every word. “When I was ten years old, King Robert and Queen Cersei came to visit Winterfell. My father agreed to become Hand of the King and travel south. I once climbed every tower in this castle.” His voice becomes sad. “It was there I was Cersei and her brother. They argued about what to do with me. Cersei said I must be silenced and I was thrown from the tower.”   
I close my eyes willing away my growing anger. I knew this would be brought up. Jon’s hand finds mine under the table and I refocus on the words. “I couldn’t remember what had happened when I woke, everyone assumed I fell. But I have seen the whole thing in visions beyond the Wall.” Cersei says nothing. How can you have a defense against such an allegation?  
Arya takes Bran’s place next for testimony. I’m worried that she’ll lose her temper but her face is calm. Tyrion address the crowd, “Princess Arya of House Stark will give the next testimony.” Arya straightens her shoulders and her eyes flash momentarily to Jon and I. “I am Arya Stark. I travelled to King’s Landing with my father before the war. I heard talk of the war brewing even before my father was arrested.”   
I’ve heard her tale before but the entire court is listening intently. “When they came for me, I was training with Syrio. He stopped the Kingsguard from taking me.” Her voice becomes sad, “he told me to run and I did. I went to the stables to find our men, but they were already dead. A stable boy came across me and threatened me. He wanted to turn me in. He was the first person I killed.” Her voice displays no emotion as she tells her tale.   
Jon’s hand tightens on mine. I know how protective he is over Arya. I feel the same way, I wish I could’ve protected both her and Sansa from the horrors they faced. “I lived in the street waiting for news from my father. That was when the crowds formed outside the Sept. I climbed the statue so I could see what was happening.” Her eyes narrow in the direction of Cersei.   
“My father confessed to treason that he didn’t commit. He only wanted to protect my sister and I. But your slimy son called for his head!” She hisses. “Before I could stop him, Yoren pulled me away. He blocked my view but I could hear Sansa screaming. I knew father was dead.”   
All these years later and the tragic death of Ned still hurts. Everything would have turned out differently had he survived. If he had joined the Night’s Watch, then the Seven Kingdoms would have listened to his warnings immediately. “Yoren chopped my hair off. He was going to bring me to the Wall. My brother was there and he could bring me safely back to my mother.” Jon’s head drops and I know that we both wish she had been successful.   
“Gold cloaks attacked us in the riverlands. I was captured with the others and taken to Harrenhall. I watched as your banner man tortured innocent people.” Arya angrily hurls at Cersei.   
“Your father recognized I was a girl and made me his cupbearer. He didn’t know whom I really was, or he would have held me hostage. I attended his war meetings but before I could have him killed he left.” Tyrion is watching Arya with interest. I suppose he’s wondering what would have happened had she killed him and he would not have had to do so.   
“It was then I realized I needed to escape. With the help of my friends we managed to do so. I gained a powerful ally called Jaquen H’gar. He killed enough guards for us to leave. The brotherhood without banners took us shortly after. They recognized me and intended to ransom me to my brother.” She shot a mean look at Sandor Clegane. “But he got me first. When we arrived at the Twins it was too late. The Bolton’s and Frey’s had killed my family and the massacre had begun outside. I was so close to reuniting with them. He tried to bring me to my Aunt Lysa in the Eyrie but she was dead when we arrived.” She says with a short laugh.   
“After Brienne and the Hound battled I escaped. I made my way to a port with intentions to go to the Wall. But the captain was going to Braavos, I gave him my coin and joined him.” I wonder how much she is going to tell. Surely not much about her skills.   
“It was in Braavos that I killed Meryn Trant. He killed Syrio all those years ago and I wanted revenge. I didn’t know that he used to beat my sister.” She says looking at Sansa. “When I returned to Westeros I knew exactly where my first stop would be. I infiltrated the Twins. I killed Walder Frey and his two oldest sons. They followed Cersei and Tywin Lannister’s orders and killed my family.” She turns her cold gaze to face Cersei once more. “You destroyed my family and took my childhood from me. I only wish your children were still alive so I could do all the things to them that you did to us.”   
Jon and I share a look of alarm. I knew Arya had hardened her heart but that was dark, even for her. I’m saddened by the loss of the girl who left Winterfell all those years ago. I hope that we can bring her back someday. Arya returns to her table and sinks into a chair next to Gendry. He pats her shoulder and whispers something in her ear. 

 

Tyrion clears his throat, “Next I ask Princess Sansa of House Stark to give testimony.” He watches fondly as Sansa takes a deep breath and makes her way to the front. “I’m Sansa Stark. Many of you know me. I was in King’s Landing for many years. I was held there against my will.” She declares loudly.   
“I was excited and instantly in love when my father accepted the betrothal to Joffery. On the Kingsroad, was where everything started to go wrong. Joffery attacked my sister. He threatened to gut her. Her wolf stopped him in time. I lied to protect Joffery instead of siding with my sister. I was just a girl. But Cersei was angry and she had my wolf killed instead. Lady was innocent. She was in the camp during the attack.” Sansa says in despair.   
“After my father was arrested I was taken into custody. I wasn’t able to escape like Arya. Cersei made me write a letter to Robb asking him to swear loyalty. I plead for my father life in front of the whole court. But it fell on deaf ears. On the day of his trial I had to watch as my father was beheaded in front of me. He was an innocent man, that only wanted to protect me.” Her eyes harden on Cersei. “You let your monster of a son kill him.”  
Cersei growls, “my son was not a monster.” “He forced me to look at the head of my father on the battlements. That was the first time he ordered a Kingsgaurd to hit me.” She says. “After my brother began to win battles in the riverlands, Joffery had me stripped and beaten in front of the entire court.” Jon’s hand tightens over mine again and his face is filled with anger.   
“When Myrcella was sent away I joined the royal party by the sea. On the way back there were riots. I was separated and you all left me behind. The rioters attacked me and if Sandor hadn’t found me I would most likely be dead.” She says nodding in his direction.   
“That was when Stannis attacked the city. Cersei tormented me in Maege’s holdfast. She told me that Ser Ilyn Payne was present only to kill me should Stannis succeed. After the battle, Joffery and Margery were engaged. I thought I was free. But instead of taking my chances and leaving I was forced into marriage.”   
She turns to Tyrion, “I mean no offense Lord Tyrion.” He waves her off. “Joffery escorted me down the aisle and humiliated Tyrion during the ceremony. He threatened to rape me the same night. Lord Tyrion was a gentleman. He didn’t expect anything and left me as a maiden. I daresay we started to become friends in those days. That was when I received news of the Red Wedding. I was distraught. I didn’t want to live in this world anymore.”  
Cersei watches Sansa with increasing hatred. “That was when Joffery married Margery. The reception was horrendous. He mocked Tyrion and myself. He recreated the death of my brother for us to watch. When he started to choke I felt new life. The gods had granted me a blessing as he died. It was there I finally made my escape from the Lannisters.” The crowd grumbled as Sansa took her seat. Her testimony will surely place more nails in Cersei’s coffin.   
We watch silently as other people come forward to testify against Cersei. The accusations grow as the day goes on. Tyrion himself testifies against his sister, which is full of angry insults between the pair. I watch my father who seems very uncomfortable about the whole situation.   
Jon and Daenerys, who’ve never really had a conversation with Cersei, are uncomfortable. They share glances during testimonies usually in horror at the tales told. “I would like to call my niece, Queen Lia, as my next witness.” I swallow my nervousness and try to calm my racing heart.   
“Cersei never liked me. When I travelled to King’s Landings looking for assistance for the Night’s Watch she ridiculed me. The only reason she was cordial is because her father insisted he needed me. The next time I returned she had crowned herself queen. She tried to sell me off to the Frey’s. She wanted to solidify her power of the riverlands. I was her only bargaining chip.” I say sourly.   
“But I am of the North, and the north remembers. After hearing Waldron Frey brag of murdering my best friend, Robb Stark, I was angry. Angrier then I’ve ever been. I stabbed him in the middle of the Red Keep.” I state proudly. The northmen in the room howled. I knew I would have their support.   
“Cersei arrested me and had me thrown in the dungeon.” The hall fell silent once more. “I was tortured in the black cells before she visited me. She promised that me that I would die the next day, in a public execution, I assume.” I muse. “Luckily I escaped with the help of friends. Had I not been so lucky I would not be standing here.” I nod to Tyrion and return to my seat.   
Jon gives me a small smile and relief sinks over me. The rest of the proceedings are similar. Dozens of people give their testimonies. The emotions in the room change from anger to shock. Ellaria Sand’s testimony makes me angry. Not only because she once held me hostage but because for once, Cersei’s anger is justified. Ellaria killed Myrcella in an unprovoked manner. She was only a child. She was my biological sister and I only briefly met her when Robert came to visit.   
We’ve been sitting here so long listening to horrible things that I can’t wait for it to end. More then anything I want to go to the family quarters where Rickon and Lyanna have spent the day with Robb. Food was brought during a short break for everyone attending, but that was several hours ago.   
I can tell I’m not the only one frustrated with the duration of this trial. Jon is starting to shift uncomfortably in his seat, Arya hasn’t paid attention in hours, and several attendees are asleep in their seats, I spy Bronn among them.   
Tyrion steps back up to the head table. “That is all of the testimonies your graces. I leave it in your hands to decide.” He bows in turn to each of us. Daenerys leans forward and looks to Jon and I. “Perhaps we should discuss this is private.” Jon nods once and holds his hand out to me. I take his arm and we show Daenerys to the only place you can have a private conversation, the crypts.

 

She seems uneasy as we make our way down the stairs. “This is a private place, I feel as if I’m intruding.” She says quietly. “You’re my family Daenerys.” Jon cuts in. “You’ll always be welcome in Winterfell.” I smile at Jon, warmed by his words. Surprise blossoms across Daenerys face. “I never really had a family. Thank you.” Jon nods to a statue. “This is where Eddard Stark is buried.” We all look at the statue of Ned. He looks stern. I wish the stonemason would have known him as well as we did, his expression would be one full of love.   
Daenerys looks at the empty places next to his statue. “What are these for?” I walk into the empty section next to Ned. My voice breaks, “Robb should be here. This is where he would’ve been buried.” Recognition flickers in Daenerys bright eyes and Jon puts a hand on my shoulder. “You know King Robb Stark, was murdered by the Lannister’s, Bolton’s, and Frey’s, I assume?”   
“Yes, even across the sea we heard of the Red Wedding.” “After they killed my brother,” he says brother firmly. They may not be brothers by blood but they were raised together. “They sewed the head of his direwolf to his body. They paraded it around the Twins.” He says bitterly. “We don’t know where his remains are, if they even exist anymore.”   
“His wife and Lady Catelyn Stark were also murdered that night.” I whisper. “They may not have the blood of Starks, but they belonged to our family.” Daenerys nods, “If it is possible, we will scour the riverlands and find their bones, so they can finally be at peace here.” I shrug out of Jon’s grip and wrap my arms around Daenerys. “Thank you. I don’t think anything would mean more to us.”   
Jon points to the next statue, “this is where my mother is buried, Lyanna Stark.” He looks up at the statue with sadness. Daenerys is intrigued and stares at the statue. It’s hard to tell what someone looked like when all you have to go off of is a carved piece of rock, but she must have been beautiful, just as the stories say. “Part of me hated my brother. If he wouldn’t have run off with her I always wondered if things would’ve turned out differently.”   
Jon shrugs, “The north remembers Rheagar bitterly because of this. But I never heard my father,” he corrects himself, “Lord Eddard say a bad thing about him. Maybe she ran away.” He says hopefully. “That is what Ser Barristan always guessed. It’s sad either way and they both died.”   
She regains composure, “We came down here for a reason. What are we going to do with Cersei Lannister?” “I think she should die.” I state firmly. Both turn to me in surprise, “That was quick.” “Think about how her actions have destroyed our country. If she never would have acted as such then perhaps we would have a better chance against the army of the dead.” Jon nods thoughtfully. I turn to Daenerys, “She blew up the Sept of Baelor. A building the Targaryens built, a marvel of the world. She killed thousands in that explosion.” Daenerys eyes fill with anger, I only assume they saw the wreckage when they took the city.   
“Not only did she have me tortured, but my father told me if he would have claimed me when I was a child, she would have had me killed. She is a monster. A monster that abused Sansa, caused Bran’s fall, threatened Arya,” I ball my fists up. “She employed Qyburn who experimented on people!”   
They both still seem slightly unsure. “It’s because of her and Tywin that the Bolton’s and Frey’s betrayed Robb, your brother and my best friend.” I state firmly looking to Jon. “The Bolton’s gained power because of the Lannisters. Think about how much death and pain they caused.”   
Jon releases a breath, “Lia is right. The south must be united under your rule. Your rule cannot be contested. I also think she should be executed.” “I never disagreed Lia.” Daenerys says with a smile. “Of course I agree with you. You were very quic…” Screams from above interrupt her words.   
Jon moved faster then the eye could follow. He threw his arm out forcing Daenerys and I behind him. Longclaw is held in his other hand as he marches forward. “Wait!” Daenerys cries before Jon strikes at the person coming down the dark hall. I recognize Ser Jorah running our way.   
Jon hesitates a moment before returning his sword to his belt. “Your graces, Cersei Lannister is dead.” “How did this happen?” Daenerys demands. He bows his head; “The kingslayer ended her life before anyone knew what was happening.” Everyone’s eyes turn to me. “I-oh.”  
“What does Tyrion have to say?” Daenerys says leading the way out of the crypts. “He was reluctant to take his brother into custody, but it has been done. He’s waiting for all of you in the solar.” My heart beats loudly in my ears, how could I have not seen this coming. My father loved Cersei, he never would have let her die in a painful way. 

 

Jon’s fingers lace through mine as we enter the courtyard. The people gathered are grumbling about injustice. Ser Jorah holds the door open for us closing it with a nod. Tyrion is seated at a small dark brown table. He’s pouring himself a glass of red wine from the flagon provided. His face is screwed up in sadness and pain. “My brother,” Tyrion gulped down his glass.   
“Has always protected our family.” We stand awkwardly in the room watching Tyrion drink and talk. “He treated me better then anyone else as a child. He honored my father and almost all of his wishes and he was the only person in the world that truly loved my sister.” Daenerys finally takes a seat and grabs a glass for herself. “My brother is a complex man. No one can say he is without honor. He protected Brienne of Tarth, saved the city from the Mad King, he even refused to kill Ned Stark after he was incapacitated in their duel by another soldier.”   
Tyrion sighs and his eyes find me. “I know you’re still angry with him for what he did to young Brandon. But he saved you did he not?” I nod solemnly. “He saved me too, from the same dungeon, the same fate most likely.” He says shaking his dark blonde head.   
“Please, I’m asking as your friend. Spare my brother. He’s the only person who ever treated me as an equal.” I sink into a chair next to him, leaving Jon as the only one standing. “Why did he do it?” I ask quietly. “He wanted to spare her. Everyone who attended the trial knew what was going to happen. He may not love her anymore but he did at one time.”  
“Sparing him could cause trouble. The people wanted justice.” Jon states. “They got their justice. My sister is dead.” “Jon is right,” Daenerys, says with a nod, “that might not be enough. She caused a lot of destruction.” “Would any of you really have given her a painful death?” Tyrion snaps. “I would have had her beheaded.” Jon says. “Just like what was done to my father and all those who commit treason.”   
Daenerys shrugs her shoulders, “I only wanted her dead. I wouldn’t have picked up the sword myself.”   
“How was it done?” I interject. “My brother stabbed her through the chest. It was quick, she was gone before any guard could react.” I look at Jon and Daenerys’ unhappy expressions. “My father is a great warrior. With the Great War coming we need every fighter we can get. I may still be angry with him but I owe him my life.” Tyrion’s eyes widen with gratitude.   
“A life debt is a serious thing.” Tyrion says with a smirk. Jon’s eyes search my face before saying; “I could never put him to death. Without him you would be dead and I can’t even bear to think about that.” I give him a small smile and Tyrion laughs. “If you wish him to live Tyrion. All you had to do was ask me.” Daenerys says while taking his hand.   
“You’re my most trusted advisor.” She says with a smile. My uncle places his hand over hers and gets to his feet, albeit unsteadily. “That’s some strong wine.” He rights himself before heading to the door. “I’ll arrange for my brother to be put to work. He can help train recruits.”   
“I’m afraid there is something I must tell the both of you.” Daenerys says quietly after Tyrion leaves. Jon and I share a look as he takes Tyrion’s recently vacated seat. “Now that I know you are also a Targaryen,” she says with a nod at Jon. “I must inform you that I will be unable to carry on the line.” Jon’s brow furrows in confusion but I understand immediately. My heart goes out to her.   
“I’m so sorry.” I say quietly. Her eyes fall to her lap. “I am unable to produce heirs.” She says noticing Jon’s confused face. “I wish to name you heir to my throne when the time is right. Westeros will be reunited under your children.” She says. I detect sadness in her tone. This must be a very difficult thing to do.   
“We belong in the north.” Jon says shaking his head. Daenerys purses her lips together. “I did not come to Westeros to see the Targaryen line end with me.” “Jon..” I begin but he shakes his head. “Why can’t you have your own children? What happened?”   
“I was cursed by a witch in Essos. I do not wish to go into anymore detail.” She says angrily. I take Jon’s hand under the table urging him to stop. “Perhaps Sam can help you Daenerys. He’s a maester and incredibly gifted.” I say trying to change direction. She nods, “If it will please you I will do so. But know this, I am naming you my heir unless the gods allow me to have a child of my own.” She stands and brushes her dark red dress off before leaving the room.  
I watch her leave sadly. “She’s all alone isn’t she?” Jon sighs and strokes the palm of my hand with his thumb. “Daenerys will find a husband. I hope Sam can help her, having Robb is the best part of our lives.” “He is perfect.” I agree with him. He brings my hand to his lips. “I love you. You and Robb are worth everything to me. You make it worth fighting all these battles.” His dark eyes gaze into my green ones. “I love you too, Jon. We’re lucky to have each other; especially during times like today.” I say remembering the trial.   
“Today was awful.” Jon says with a laugh. “That trial….. I mean Cersei has done more horrible things then anyone. I’m glad its over.” “I think Sansa and Arya are relieved. Although I think Arya wanted to kill Cersei herself. I’m not used to my little sister being a killer.” “We’re all killers, Jon. That’s the way the world works.” I point out slightly sourly. My mind drifts back to the days of innocence. Teaching Bran how to ride a horse, laughing with Robb, working with Sansa, and playing with Arya; the days when Winterfell was a happy place and not so somber.   
He moves closer and drapes his arm over my shoulders. “I wish it didn’t have to be that way, but you’re right. We’re one step closer to the final battle.” He whispers. I lean into his warm embrace. The fur on his cloak is soft against my cheek. “I think the battle will be soon. I feel it, don’t you?” Jon’s voice sounds hundreds of miles away when he answers, “yes. It’s coming.”


	20. Chapter 20

Days turn into weeks, as winter continues. Now that Sam has discovered the secret to making Valyrian steel the forge has been operating all day and all night. It is a long process that Gendry described to us but is doable. Thousands of swords have been made. We still have dragonglass daggers from Dragonstone but we do not have nearly enough for everyone to use. Jon dictates who receives a blade for the ever-looming war. At first he gave them to those who have been loyal to us. Ser Davos and Tormund were among the first. He also gave one to Rickon, which pleased him to no end. Gendry and Jon forged a new Valyrian Steel version of Needle for Arya to use, though she was loathe to put her original away. Jon gave Daenerys a number of swords to distribute. I see her Queensguard carrying them as well as Unsullied commanders. They say the Unsullied fear nothing, but there is nothing like the army of the dead bearing down on you to rethink your beliefs.  
In the south, Olenna Tyrell and Varys chose to remain in King’s Landing. Neither would be useful in a fight and it is much safer for them to remain in the capital. The city is still in distress after all the hardship it faced over the past decade. They send men, food, and other supplies up the Kingsroad by the week.  
Daenerys dragons remain just south of Winterfell. They are guarded by Unsullied guards at all times. Daenerys told us how they were stolen from her in Qarth and would never allow it to happen again. Jon believes they will be our greatest assets in the Great War.  
Now that Yara has retaken the Iron Islands, she also has ordered her people to bring any remaining men and supplies to the North. Her ships have helped with trade all over Westeros. Theon was forgiven by Bran, Rickon, and Arya for his misdeeds. Sansa had already forgiven him after he saved her from Ramsay.  
Ellaria Sand walks through Winterfell with her head held high. She is always flanked by the Sand Snakes. They were the first ones to object when we announced the decision to spare my father’s life. They detest all Lannister’s, Tyrion and myself included. I’m surprised she remains in the North. All word from Dorne has revealed that winter is not so harsh so far south. I spoke of my worries to Tyrion who promised to keep an eye on her.  
Cersei’s body was burned on a pyre. Tyrion asked for permission to send her remains back to Casterly Rock, which we granted. Considering how horrible she was to him, he still wants her buried with the rest of her family. Nobody can say he’s not honorable.  
Sansa spends much of her time with Tyrion. It seems they rather enjoyed each others company all those years ago in King’s Landing. If she’s not with him then she’s with Robb. She adores him. Brienne has also taken to teaching Sansa how to defend herself, should the worst come to happen. But Brienne has decided that when the time comes, she will march to meet the dead with us.  
Bran spends hours each day in the godswood. Meera is often a silent guard at his side. His eyes are almost always completely white as he uses his gift. I spoke with her several days ago, about Jojen and Hodor. Their deaths bear a heavy weight on her shoulders, and I think she blames herself. She is happier now that her father is able to comfort her and cope with their losses.  
Edmure Tulley has taken a shine to all the Stark children. Besides his own wife and infant son, they and young Robin Arryn are the last of his relatives. He spends time with each of them, asking them questions and speaking of their mother. Sansa enjoys his stories the most, as she was the closest to Lady Catelyn.  
Daenerys sent some men to search the Riverlands for any trace of Robb, Catelyn, and Talisa’s bodies. Edmure was the last to see them alive and has given descriptions of all three to our stonemason should the bodies be recovered. All of them will be placed in the Stark Crypts, where they belong, if they’re located. Perhaps we’ll finally be able to say goodbye.  
Rickon spends his time all over the castle. He’s nearly as talented with a weapon as any warrior in our ranks. Jon and I formally approached Lyanna about an engagement for the pair after Cersei’s death. Rickon blushed furiously when we asked, which was quite funny. After a few days Lyanna accepted. They’re too young still to marry but with the possible end of the world approaching we can’t stop living. Lyanna announced the engagement to her people, telling them that the wedding will take place after the war. She was filled with hope; passing it on to all the people in the castle.  
If Arya isn’t with Gendry she’s spending time with all of us. Arya was separated from the rest of the family the longest. She plays with Robb each morning, sits with Bran when he’s in a vision, spars with Rickon, and surprisingly works on needlework with Sansa. Each night we all eat dinner together in the great hall. It’s one of my favorite parts of the day. 

 

“Lia?” A voice interrupts my thoughts from behind me. “Daenerys” I wave her over to my side. “What are you doing out here?” I ask her curiously. It’s freezing outside but standing on the ramparts was one of my favorite things to do as a child. “I couldn’t sleep. I’m surprised I’m not the only one awake.”  
I shrug my shoulders under the thick blue cloak. “I was just thinking about how good things are right now. But I can’t relax. It’s like I’m just waiting for someone to take it away again.” She places her hand on my shoulder. “You deserve to be happy. We will all face this next threat together and we will survive.”  
Daenery’s pale hair blends in with the snow around us. It’s always braided intricately, her handmaidens must have much more clever fingers then I do. I simply get bored if it takes too long to do. “I hope you’re right. We’re so lucky to have you on our side.” I say honestly to her.  
“I’m glad to be here. I want to protect my people from what’s beyond the Wall. I’m very fortunate to have been able to meet Jon as well, I truly thought I was the last Targaryen in the world.” “I wish you would have met Maester Aemon. He was an incredible man.”  
“From how he is described to me, I agree with you.” She says. “I wish to apologize to you, for the information I dumped on you and Jon.” “You have nothing to apologize for. I understand your reasoning.” “I could have been more tactful.” I giggle, “In the north, we prefer most things straightforward. We don’t mess around with the silliness of court.”  
She joins in my laugh, “Truthfully, I don’t even know how to handle a court. In Meereen we constantly faced problems. I don’t know how to manage peace.” “The seven kingdoms will never be truly peaceful.” I say rolling my eyes. “I’m sure you’ll get to deal with land disputes and inheritance problems.” “Sounds great.” I grin at her letting the tension out of my body.  
“You were born for this Daenerys. You’re a great Queen.” I say sincerely. “Jon and I weren’t raised for this. We’re both technically bastards.” I say laughing. “I think you’ve both done an incredible job. Without you we would never be prepared to fight the White Walker’s. You are what your people needed. Now,” She turns around to face me. “We should be getting back to bed. Wouldn’t want to catch our death out here would we?” She asks with a smirk.  
I shake my head, “No, I’m sure you’re right. Goodnight Daenerys.” I say bidding her farewell at the bottom of the staircase. “Goodnight Lia.” She turns and walks toward her guest quarters. I recognize the shadow of a Queensguard follow her through the iron door. It snaps closed behind her leaving the courtyard silent once more. Only a few guards are on duty, I can see them by the light of their fires.  
I decide to follow Daenerys’ lead and make my way back to the family quarters. Most of the Stark’s returned to their old chambers, with the exception of Jon and myself. We were moved to the main chambers, where Ned and Cat used to stay. It took me a very long time to stop walking to my old chamber.  
I open the door and close it quickly behind me. The corridors are often drafty and much colder, even with the hot springs Winterfell is built on. Ghost is lying at the foot of the bed. He’s curled up on one of the fur rugs scattered around the room. He’s awake, his red eyes watching as I move around the room.  
I can see Jon’s curly hair on the pillow. I take off my cloak and drape it over one of the wooden chairs next to the desk. As soon as I lose its warmth I realize just how cold it is. Even in Winterfell, where the walls are warmed by a natural hot spring beneath the castle, I can see my breath. As quickly as I can I pull my day dress off and search the dresser for a something to sleep in. Finally I find a tunic and loose breeches. As soon as I’m dressed I slide under the furs quietly.  
Jon murmurs in his sleep. As soon as I lie down his arms reach out and wrap around my waist. He must be cold, I giggle to myself at the thought. I turn around in his embrace so I can see his face. It’s burrowed against the pillow and I press a light kiss to his cheek before nuzzling into his chest. I sigh in contentment as I let myself drift off to sleep.

 

“Good morning, Love.” Jon’s voice pulls me from my slumber. “Good morning.” I curl closer into him. He chuckles, “Are you cold?” My eyes crack open and I look up at his amused face. “Yes, I am cold.” He brings his arms back underneath the covers and wraps them around my torso. “Is that better?”  
“Much better. I think we should stay like this all the time.” “All the time? I think our people might object to that.” I roll on top of him so our bodies are touching everywhere. “Do you object to it?” I add with a smirk. I push my weight onto my elbows so I can hover above him.  
His dark eyes are alight with lust and adoration. “No, my love.” His hands move over the backside of my body before he pulls me back down onto his. Our lips clash together as we struggle to pull each other’s nightclothes off. Finally he flips us over so he’s on top. His lips are hot as he kisses a trail down my neck.  
“I love you.” I say breathlessly. He stops for a moment to meet my eyes. “I love you too, my queen.” “My king.” I repeat before pulling his lips back to mine. His hands grip my thighs as he thrusts into me. My mind wanders back to the first time we slept together. All those years ago. It was the day before he left for the Wall. It doesn’t take long for us both to reach our climax. We lie naked in bed tangled in each other’s arms.  
I pull the blankets around my body and sit up. Jon groans, “No, don’t get out of bed.” I smirk at his pouting expression over my bare shoulder. “I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy staying here with you. But I’m sure your son is awake and asking about his mama and papa.” He releases his grip on my hand. “I suppose you’re right. It’s not fair of me to keep you here all to myself.” I grin and press my lips to his. “Let’s go see him before we go to the Great Hall.”  
“Alright. But you best get dressed or I can’t promise you I won’t pull you back here and do that again.” I roll my eyes while stepping out of the bed. The chill hits me immediately and I scramble to pull on some of my warmest clothes. “Did it get even colder?” I ask watching my white breath bloom. Jon’s frown deepens. “Yeah I think it did.”  
Once we are both dressed and cloaked we exit our chamber. Together we make our way to the nursery. Our fingers are laced together as we walk through the corridors. “I love you.” Jon murmurs against my forehead. I giggle and pull him against the wall. “I love you too.” I press my lips to his. “I love your lips.” I move my lips to his hand. “and your hands.” He groans low in his throat. “If you don’t stop I will carry you back to our chamber for the rest of the day.” I giggle when he pulls away. His cheeks are flushed.  
Jon nods to the guards in the corridor outside of the nursery before we enter. Robb is standing in his crib laughing at Ghost. His face brightens when he looks up at us. “Papa! Mama!” Ghost turns and pads over to Jon. “Are you going to stay in here now?” He questions with a laugh. “Lia, Ghost is choosing little Robbie over us.” I smile and pick Robb up from the crib.  
“I like that he’s watching over him.” I say looking back over my shoulder. “Good morning my sweet baby boy. Did you sleep well?” Robb hugs me. “Mama!” I bounce him back and forth listening to him laugh. I love making him laugh. It’s my favorite sound in the whole world. Robb reaches out towards Jon. “Want Papa!”  
Jon takes Robb from my arms and places him on his lap. Ghost trots over to my side and lays his head in my lap. I run my hand over his head. “You’re such a good boy Ghost.” Robb squealing causes me to look up from the wolf. Jon is tossing him up into the air and catching him. I remember Ned used to do that with Bran and Rickon when they were his age.  
Robb’s small arms cling around Jon’s neck. “Again!” I stride over to them and press my lips to his chubby cheek. “Are you hungry, my sweet boy?” His bright eyes turn to meet mine. He presses his face into Jon’s chest. “Mmm. Yes.” Jon holds his hand on the back of Robb’s curly hair. “We best go break our fast then.” He kisses Robb’s head and allows me to lead the way downstairs. Ghost follows behind us like a silent sentry.  
The Hall is filled with people. They stand when we enter and bow as we pass. Robb giggles in his father’s arms. We sit at the head table and some servant’s scurry around to bring us food. “Thank you, Wina.” Jon says as some food is placed in front of him. She grins and bows her head. “Your grace.” I pull apart some bread and give it to Robb. He squishes it in his hands.  
“Robb don’t play with your food, eat it.” I scold gently. Arya takes the vacant seat next to me. “Hey Robbie.” She leans over me to kiss Robb’s head. “Aunt Arry!” He squeals. “Your mama wants you to eat your food. I suggest you do as she says or you won’t grow big and strong like your papa.”  
Robb’s eyes meet Arya’s for a minute before he starts to eat the bread I gave him. I smile at her and whisper, “thank you.” She laughs and leans back in her chair. “Bran never liked to eat either. Mother always said that when he played with his food.” Her eyes scan the hall, “Look there’s Sansa and Tyrion.” Jon’s too busy to notice as he’s trying to get Robb to eat the carrots on his plate.  
They enter with arms linked and Sansa laughing. I raise my eyebrows and look at Arya. She snorts, “Never would have thought she’d be happy with him.” I smile, “It makes me happy to see her smiling like that.” Arya shrugs and jumps when Rickon appears behind her. “Scared you!” She tosses a spoon at him. “I could have stabbed you!” Jon looks up from Robb who now has carrots all over his face. “Play nice.” Arya sticks her tongue out at him playfully.  
“Good morning everyone.” Sansa says taking a seat. “Morning..” Rickon drawls looking between her and Tyrion. Her smile becomes a frown and she carves into her meat. Robb reaches out for her, “Sana!”  
Sansa sets down her food and reaches out toward Jon. “Come here then Robbie.” He crawls across Jon and sits in Sansa’s lap. She happily shares her food with him while conversing with Tyrion. Daenerys enters with her advisors and they take their seats. She smiles at me from her table. I incline my head at her, remembering our talk the previous night.  
Tormund winks at Jon from his place next to the Hound and the brotherhood without banners. Sam and Gilly sit at a table closest to us with Gendry. His eyes keep flitting up to Arya, whose feeding Nymeria under the table. Lastly Bran and Meera enter the hall looking troubled. Meera begins to push his chair towards us when the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall are thrown open violently.  
Jon’s hand goes to his sword and he jumps to his feet. Many men around the hall do the same. All the Northern Lord’s follows their kings lead. Daenerys’ unsullied stand at attention, as do the Hound, Gendry, Davos, Tormund, and Ser Barristan.  
But only a small group of men in black, walk in through the door. “Edd?” Jon’s voice cuts through the silence. I stand as well and recognize Pyp and Green among those standing before me.  
Their cloaks are torn and all of them have visible injuries. “Jon.” Edd’s voice cracks. Everyone lets their guard back down but watch as the men walk right up to the table. “The Wall.” Pyp gasps out. “It’s gone.” Edd finishes for him. Everyone in the room begins to whisper and the mood falls into nervousness.  
Jon and I share a panicked look. “How did it happen?” Jon asks motioning for chairs to be brought for our newcomers. “The Night King destroyed it. I don’t know how.” Edd says wearily sinking into a seat. Sam hurries over and begins to look at their injuries. But this is not the time for a happy reunion.  
Meera rolls Bran’s chair over to us. “I saw it happen.” “Jon, it’s time.” His voice rings out through the hall clearly. Daenerys is on her feet and striding over to us. The Night’s Watch men are watching her in confusion. “I am Daenerys Targaryen.” She states. Her eyes move to Jon and I, “We’re ready on your order.” Jon takes a few deep breaths before looking up at everyone in the hall. “We’ve been preparing for the Great War, and now death is at our doorstep. Will you stand and fight for the living with me?”  
Everyone stands and cheers. “We march tomorrow at first light. Bran, can you find out where they are and how fast they’re moving?” Bran nods and he and Meera hurry out of the room; back to the godswood I suppose. “Daenerys, you better get your dragons here. They’re our best chance.” She nods briskly. “All those who are unable to fight are welcome to stay here in the castle. I’m leaving my sister, Princess Sansa in charge.”  
Sansa stands still holding Robb. Her red hair stands out among all the dark in the room. Robb’s green eyes are wide with fear and he’s clutching Sansa. I leave Jon’s side and stride over to him. He immediately reaches out when I approach. “Mama.” I wrap my arms tightly around his little body. I kiss his head and murmur things to him. I return to Jon’s side while he is still speaking.  
“All those with Valyrian Steel and dragonglass will need to spread out when we form up. Others should bring torches and regular weapons.” I look around the hall and see frightened faces everywhere I turn to. “If you’ve never fought a wight or a White Walker,” Jon continues. “White Walkers can only be killed by Valyrian Steel or dragonglass. Wights are most easily killed with fire but cutting them apart works as well.”  
After seeing to his brother’s injuries, Sam leaves to send a raven to King’s Landing. If we fail here then Daenerys has ordered Varys and Olenna to evacuate everyone they can and sail east to the Bay of Dragons.  
Jon assigns commanders to units of our men. Each house has its own commander, Tormund commands the free folk, Edmure Tulley commands the remaining men of the riverlands, my father commands the remaining Lannister men, and Ser Royce commands the Knights of the Vale. Daenerys assigns men and women to their own groups. Slowly the hall empties as people leave to spend their last day together. Most people head to the Sept. To pray their fears away, I suppose. If only it was that easy.  
When Jon finishes he turns to Robb and I. I see the fear evident in his dark eyes. “Come with me.” He takes Robb in one arm, who curls into Jon’s embrace. Jon’s other hand links with mine and he guides us out of the hall. The Stark’s and Daenerys watch us leave. 

 

Jon guides us back to our chamber. As soon as we enter he bars the door. Ghost is immediately on his paws sensing the fear in the room. Robb is clutching Jon’s cloak as he paces around the room. “Jon.” I say. “I’m scared.”  
He stops moving and stands in front of me. “I am too.” Robb reaches out, “Want Mama.” Jon reluctantly lets go and I gather Robb in my arms. I hug him close. I feel my eyes burn and my chest tightens. “I love you Robb.”  
Jon gently touches my arm. “We’re going to survive, Lia. We always do.” But I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. Robb must sense that’s something wrong. He whimpers and clutches me close. His cheek is burrowed into my chest.  
I sink onto the foot of the bed humming to Robb. Jon sits next to me and wraps his arms around us. I should’ve known that we wouldn’t have any peace. I close my eyes and let my cheek rest on Jon’s arm.  
We sit together and play with Robb for an hour. “We should go talk to the others.” Jon murmurs to me. I sigh and run my fingers through Robb’s dark curls. “You’re probably right.” Jon scoops Robb off the floor. He giggles, “Play papa.” Jon frowns and kisses Robb’s cheek. “Not right now, Robbie. I’m sorry.” Robb pouts and leans against Jon’s chest. Jon and I share a knowing smile. I open the door and Ghost leads the way to the others.  
Arya is sitting with Gendry in the library. They’re laughing at something Tyrion said. Everyone looks up when we enter. “Robbie!” Arya says while beaming at her nephew. “Auntie Arry!” She eagerly holds her hands out and Jon reluctantly lets his son go. Tyrion smiles at us, “Your graces.” “Uncle Tyrion.” I say with a grin. Sansa stands and hugs the both of us.  
“I know you two have fought against them before, but I’m scared. All of you are going off to war.” Her face is glistened with tears. “I don’t know if you’re going to come back.” Tyrion gently takes her hand. “Sansa, I can’t promise you we’ll come back. But I can promise you we will do everything in our power to do so.” Bran and Meera enter the room.  
“Jon,” Bran says. We all turn towards them. “They’re moving fast. We need to leave if we’re going to meet them away from Winterfell.” Arya stands still holding onto Robb. “Are you sure, Bran?” “I’m sure.” Jon takes a few breaths, “I need to inform everyone else to prepare to march. Tyrion, is Daenerys still out to bring her dragons?”  
Tyrion nods, “Yes. But she should be back anytime. I’ll check in with Grey Worm. The Unsullied will be ready to march at your command, your grace.” Tyrion squeezes Sansa’s hand before exiting the room. Jon leans down to me and presses his lips to mine. “I need to speak with the others. I’ll be back.”  
“Alright.” I say watching him leave. I wrap my arm around Sansa’s shoulder. “You’ll take good care of Robbie for me?” “Of course I will. Good luck out there.” Gendry stands by while Sansa embraces her sister. “I know you’re a brilliant fighter, Arya. But be careful out there.” “I will. Don’t worry Sansa, Gendry will protect me.” Gendry’s eyebrows shoot up, “I er of course I will.”  
Rickon strides into the room fully armed and armored. I hug him as soon as he draws close. “Look at you. You’re all grown up.” He chuckles, “Lia. Don’t fuss over me.” I frown and let him pass. He hugs Sansa, “Are you going to be alright here by yourself?”  
She smiles and wipes her tears away. “I’ll manage here. I’ll just be worried about all of you.” He kisses her forehead and turns to Arya. “You should get your armor on. Jon wants to meet all of us back here to say goodbye.” She nods and passes Robb to Bran. Robb sits in Bran’s lap playing with the laces on his tunic.  
“Gendry will you help me get the armor you made for me on?” He dusts off his pants awkwardly and follows her down the corridor. Meera whispers something to Bran who nods. She ruffles Robb’s hair before disappearing.  
I lean down and kiss Bran and Robb’s cheeks. “I’m going to get my armor on. I’ll be back. Robbie you be a good boy.” I stride out of the room and I notice Ghost following me. I return to my chambers and pull out my newly crafted armor. It was a gift from Jon. It’s similar to his with the Stark sigil on the leather straps. I never thought I would get to wear a sigil of a proud house. Now I have a right to two of the greatest houses in Westerosi history.  
Ghost watches as I toss my dress aside and begin to clip on my armor. I strap my sword to my waist and tighten the clasp. I tie my hair back in a single braid. The door opens revealing an armored Jon. “There you are.” I smile thinly, “Is it time?” He shakes his head, “Not yet. I want to talk to the others before we go. Do you need any help?”  
“No, I just need my bow and quiver before we leave.” Jon’s fingers cup my chin. “I want you to stay close to me.” I nod, “I’ll stay by your side. Where I belong.” He leans down and our lips brush together. “I love you, you know that.” I nod feeling my eyes burn. “We’re not saying goodbye. Jon, I can’t-” My voice breaks off.  
He hushes me. “It’s alright. We’re not saying goodbye. We’ll always be together.” I nod solemnly. “I love you too.” I let him pull me into an embrace. “We should go see the others.” I say quietly. Jon reluctantly lets go, “You’re right. Let’s go say goodbye to our boy.”  
All the Stark’s are gathered in the library. Rickon, Lyanna, Meera, Arya, Gendry, and Tyrion are all dressed in armor. Sansa is in a simple dark dress and fur cloak., she looks a lot like Cat. “Your graces,” Tyrion says bowing his head. “Queen Daenerys is prepared to leave when you give the command. She’s leaving Missandei here with Sansa and Bran.” The three Direwolves are also remaining at Winterfell. They’ll act as a last line of protection should we fail.  
I force a smile at everyone before me. “Are you all ready?” They share looks before agreeing. Robb is curled up asleep on Bran. I kneel down next to him. “I’ll miss you my love. You be a good boy for Aunt Sansa and Uncle Bran.” I say softly as not to wake him. A single tear falls down my cheek at the thought of never seeing him again.  
Jon follows my lead and kneels next to him. He lightly brushes his hair back. “I cannot promise you that I’ll come back, Robbie. But I hope you know that I love you. Sleep well, my son.” Bran looks at Jon with worried eyes, “Be careful, Jon. This battle will be treacherous.” Jon clasps Bran’s shoulder. “I know. If we don’t make it, you know what you must do.” Bran nods looking fearfully around the room. “Meera?” He says after his eyes settle on her.  
“Yes?” She asks after a pause. “I wanted to tell you before you left,” he trails off. “I love you. I never would have become the three-eyed-raven without you. It as your strength I leaned on.” The room falls silent as she kneels next to him. “I’ll always be by your side Bran. I love you too.” Their lips meet softly and Sansa interrupts to take a sleeping Robb out of the way. “But, I have to go fight. For you and for all of us.” Meera says after pulling away. 

 

We all share our last goodbyes and head to the courtyard. The gates are already open and outside the army is gathered. Daenerys stands in the courtyard dressed in Targaryen style armor. Her cheeks are flushed but she stands steady. Jon speaks to Tormund while I move to her side. “I’m scared.” I tell her quietly.  
She reaches for my gloved hand. “I don’t know what to expect. At least you’ve fought them before.” I bob my head, “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She smiles, “I’m frightened too. But I have hope. We’ve united Westeros for this. I have hope we will win.” I spy Pyp, Grenn, and Edd mounting horses. Their faces all match with determination and what I assume is revenge.  
I see the Lannister men in the distance. Their armor is easily visible against all the other dark armor. I assume Bronn, my father, and Tyrion will be with them. Banners surround us, Targaryen, Martell, Tyrell, Arryn, Stark, Greyjoy, Lannister, and Tulley are the main ones visible. Baratheon is the only major house not represented. But I know Gendry is here and someday, if we survive, he should reclaim his sigil. I spy Theon and Yara amongst the ironborn men. The sand snakes are also walking in thick furs. I know Daenerys gave each of them dragon-glass weapons.  
The Night King destroyed the Wall, Castle Black, and killed the rest of the brothers of the Night’s Watch. After Jon returns to the remaining free folk Jon joins us. “Are your men ready?” He asks Daenerys. “As ready as they can be.” She replies. Two horses are brought before us. I quickly mount one petting the side of its head affectionately. On my side Jon mounts the other horse. I see Longclaw at his hip just visible beneath his cloak.  
Daenerys walks next to us as our horses move outside the gate. Jon looks at the large force gathered before us. “I know you’re all frightened. But today we will take back what the dead have taken from us. We will stop them before they consume our homes and our families.” His voice rings out through the cold air. “I will not lie to you, this battle will be the hardest we’ve ever fought. The dead do not tire and you cannot hold back. If you recognize the person you are fighting, I’m sorry. But you must know that they would not want to fight on like that.”  
The face of the Night King flashes before my eyes and I shiver. “We’re fighting for all of humanity. Don’t fight for your house. Fight for yourself and your loved ones.” The crowd cheers and Daenerys’ rally all her men in another language. “My men will follow your lead Jon Snow. I wish the both of you well.” She says inclining her head to us. I watch as the Unsullied part and make a path for her.  
Everyone watches as she mounts the biggest of the three dragons, Drogon. The other two seem to jump to attention when she does so. As soon as she’s sitting on the back of Drogon he expands his wings and shoots into the air. It’s truly a magnificent sight. We begin marching as soon as the three are soaring in the air above us.  
Ser Davos rides next to me. We talk quietly of a happier time when the world wasn’t about to end. It makes for an easier ride, perhaps one where we weren’t marching to our doom. Jon stays mostly quiet but adds a detail to one of my childhood stories once in a while. Daenerys is seen above us flying with her dragons. She must be keeping them slow so she can stay within sight of the armies. It really is a morale booster.  
After several hours of marching we finally reach the destination Jon choose. “According to Bran we should meet them here.” He whispers to me. I nod solemnly and Daenerys lands in the clearing just in front of us. She dismounts and strides over to us. “How long till they arrive?” Jon looks up at the sky, “Bran said they would meet us quickly. They move fast.” She nods. Her green dragon draws close. Her gaze whips over to it, “Rhaegal, what are you doing?” He moves past her and rests his nose in front of Jon.  
Ser Davos and I watch with wide eyes. Jon looks at Daenerys. “What do I do?” She looks equally surprised. “I think he wants you to ride him.” She says quietly. “I can’t do that.” He says firmly. “I will fight on the ground with the men and next to Lia.” Rhaegal looks up at him once more before returning to the other dragons. “He understood you.” Daenerys says. “You will be his rider or no one will be. That is how dragons are.”  
After she walks away Jon’s eyes meet mine. “Can you believe it?” I give him a small smile. “You have a pet dragon. Every child’s dream.” He laughs. “I will only fight by your side.” My heart soars in my chest as I smile at him.  
Jon is across the field speaking with Edmure Tulley, Arya, Gendry, and a few others I cannot recognize at a distance. I stand with Tormund, Edd, and Ser Davos. The rest of the commanders are chatting with their men trying to calm them. A sound catches my attention and I lift my hand to stop them from speaking. Each time the wind blows I can hear pounding. After a few moments I realize that I hear the army approaching. “They’re coming!” I shout as loudly as can. Others pick up my cry and soon the army is scrambling to prepare. The archers are all notching arrows and preparing to light them on fire.  
I spy Jon in the distance trying to force his way back over, his dark eyes wide with fear, but I know he won’t make it back to me in time. My heart sinks at being separated from Jon, especially in a battle such as this. Daenerys rushes over to Drogon and all three dragons soar into the air. I see the army begin to flood over the horizon. Tormund rushes over to the free folk crying out to them. "It's time!" He calls out. "Today we stand to defend the living!" They all cheer and slowly the army prepares for the inevitable. Edd stands beside me with a bow in hand, his breathing is deep. I notch my own arrow and Ser Davos clasps my shoulder. “I’ll watch your back, My Queen.” “Ser Davos, please. Call me Lia. We’re about to shed blood together.” He chuckles as he grips his sword, “If we survive, My Queen. I’ll accept that.”


	21. Chapter 21

Daenerys’ dragons are roaring fiercely above us. I can just barely see her white hair atop Drogon. Now that the army is drawing closer I can hear the snarls and growls of the wights. The sheer number of them flooding the plain is startling. I hear a voice in the distance, “ARCHERS!” Ser Davos lights the tip of my arrow with a torch, his normally kind eyes are hard. “LOOSE!” Another voice calls out. I pull my bowstring back releasing my arrow onto the incoming horde. The volley of arrows slams into the wights causing a great many of them to drop to the ground. But just as soon as they fall more surge forward to take their place.  
After several shots, Ser Davos draws his new sword. He was one of the first to receive a newly forged Valyrian Steel sword, a gift from us. Because without him, Jon told me he never could have retook Winterfell. His voice rings out, “Draw your swords!” I pull my own Valyrian Steel sword out of its scabbard. My gloved fingers are locked tightly around the golden wolf head hilt.  
The first wights reach the line of the army. They look just like the ones that attacked at Hardhome. Their clothes are ragged and their piercing blue eyes still send shiver down my spine. I swing my sword with all my strength at the first one to meet me. My sword connects with its shoulders breaking it apart. More arrows are flying over my head from the men in the back.  
Ser Davos is fighting by my side, his face taut with determination. Daenerys’ dragons roar and descend upon the army. All three of them are spread out breathing fire. Wights are most easily killed by fire, so her dragons are cutting through them easily.  
My entire body begins to move on instinct. I cut, slash, and stab my way through the dead. So far it seems like we’re winning. “Lia!” A distant voice calls out to me. “Look out!” When I raise my eyes, I see a White Walker bearing down on me.  
His bright blue eyes are focused on me as he swings his long sword. I swing my own sword up to block it, which luckily it does. The clang sends a jolt up my arms but I keep a firm grip. I can tell that he’s stronger then me but I manage to keep meeting his swings. My arms have started to tire and the next time I swing up to meet his sword, he knocks the blade from my hands.  
It flies away and lands in the snow. I duck, avoiding his strikes, while trying to inch my way back to my fallen blade. I know that without it I don’t stand a chance. I still recall the way the Thenn was stabbed in the stomach at Hardhome, and I don’t wish that to happen again. I move a little too slowly and the White Walker rears back and kicks me. His boot connects with my midsection. I roll through the snow away from him. My sword is only a few feet from me, and I reach out to grasp it. I can hear his footsteps approaching from behind me. I get onto my knees, bring my sword up and stab it into his chest. He explodes into pieces of ice.  
I suck in a few breaths feeling the pain in my side. I use my sword as a crutch and manage to lift myself to my feet. All around me are people fighting for their lives. Wights have begun to overwhelm the area around me. I lost Ser Davos in the chaos of battle and now he’s nowhere in sight.  
I swipe my sword through the armor of a wight saving a man in Greyjoy armor. Relief shines in his eyes, “Thank you.” I nod still feeling pain in my side. “Don’t mention it.” I gasp out. He looks around at the dead around us. “We should fall back, Queen Lia. We’ve been overwhelmed.”  
I nod feeling dread. If this side has fallen, what about the other side? My family is all on that side. Rickon and Arya are with the north men and Jon is somewhere in-between. I wish we could have fought side by side. If I die, I want to be next to him. Now I don’t even know if he’s still alive. I shake the terrible thoughts from my head. I have to have hope that my family is alive. Jon is one of the best fighters here; he’s fought the army of the dead before. I finally let the Greyjoy soldier pull me back as the army of the dead continues to pour over the hills.  
We fall back to the reserves. My father and Tyrion are standing with the Lannister men. The moment we become visible my father rushes forward. “Lia,” his voice is laced with worry. “Father, Uncle Tyrion.” I greet them quietly. The Greyjoy soldier introduces himself as Allan Pyke. Tyrion’s lips are twisted into a grimace at the sight of fleeing soldiers.  
“Are you hurt?” My father asks looking at my face. I shrug, “I’m alright.” My face falls, “Have you seen Jon?” The brothers share a look. “I’m sorry, my dear. He must still be up at the front lines fighting.” I blink rapidly trying not to think about him fighting without me. I haul myself back to my feet. “I should get back to the front lines.” Tyrion gently shakes his head. “We haven’t received orders to march yet. How bad is it?”  
“The dead overwhelmed us.” I say quietly. I think back to the front lines on my side, the gore and death. “I killed a White Walker,” I state plainly. They share a look of surprise. “So they’ve joined the fight?” Tyrion questions lowly. I nod, still feeling the pain in my side, “They’re so strong.” My father’s eyes rake over me, hovering over my hand clutching my side. “Are you sure, you aren’t hurt?” I shake my head rapidly. “Nothing I cannot handle.” 

 

A dragon roars nearby scaring us. I jump and my hand goes to my blade. Tyrion’s eyes move to the Lannister men. “Men!” He calls out. “It’s time!” Jamie picks up the speech, “I know you’re frightened. This will be like nothing you’ve ever faced before.” The men have all picked up their weapons with slightly shaky hands. “Today we will fight and die. We are going to defend this country!” Pikes are raised in the air with shouts. I stand joining my father and Tyrion. “Are you sure you want to rejoin the fight, Lia?” My father asks with worry.  
I nod firmly. “Jon is out there. I need to be with him.” Tyrion looks to the dragons in the sky. “We’ll get you back to him.” I draw my sword and march beside them. Fresh troops heighten the morale. The free folk fall back to start looking after their wounded. Jon asked a few of the northern houses to bring their Maester’s to the battle. That way people could be helped. Part of me knows that I should have had my side looked at, but my place is on the field.  
The white dragon, Viseron is flying right above us. I forget how massive their wingspans are. He’s breathing fire down upon the deaed, and I see that a few White Walker’s are exploding when the fire touches them. As soon they are gone, Viseron returns to Drogon’s side in the sky.  
I spin my blade in my hand, ready to meet the first wight. Now that I had a few minutes to catch my breath I fight with renewed strength. When the next White Walker steps in my path I draw my dragonglass dagger from my belt. It’s one that Tyrion sent north from Dragonstone, before I had Robb. I toss it end over end, watching as it shatters him into pieces. I scoop it back up ignoring the sight of all the dead on the ground. Sadly, I even start to recognize a few of the men in northern armor. Some of them have been in Winterfell since Jon rescued me from Ramsay. A little part of me knows that they could come back at any time. I don’t understand how the White Walkers can make their army but I know that it will happen unless they’re burned.  
My mind becomes numb as I battle the dead. I hack and I slash without thinking. I quickly recognize Edd fighting the horde nearby. I open my mouth to call out a warning to him, but I find I’m too late. I watch in horror as a White Walker overpowers Edd and slices his chest open. Blood wells and Edd drops to the ground with a look of shock on his face. His eyes momentarily turn to me before closing permanently.  
Hot tears well and fall down my cheeks. Edd was a good man, he deserved better. I leap forward toward the Walker who killed him. My mind is filled with rage and I move too quickly for him to block. I angrily swing my sword through its shoulders, watching as it explodes into ice. I look down and briefly close my eyes to say goodbye to Edd. You will be missed friend. Thank you for protecting me at Hardhome, I will remember you forever.  
I quickly regain my bearings; joining the Lannister men as they try to push the dead back. But as soon as an area is cleared more appear. I’m beginning to think that we cannot win this battle. My side is burning with each movement and I know from past experience that some of my ribs are cracked. But I will not run from this battle to be healed. I will fight and die as every other person is.  
I spy my uncle hacking at a wight a few feet from me. His height is putting him at a massive disadvantage against the creature. I ignore the ache in my legs and tackle the wight to the ground. We fall in a mix of limbs, with the wight snarling and snapping its jaws at me.  
“Lia!” My uncle fearfully cries out my name from the side. I grunt as we roll in the snow as I try to gain the upper hand. But all I can manage to do is keep the creature from crushing me. I feel it’s teeth sink into the flesh of my upper arm, but I do not cry out. Instead I look up at the massive dark shape shadowing us from the sky. My arms still hold the weight of the wight back from ravaging my neck and it doesn’t notice the dragon that’s landed next to us. Rhaegal’s roar shakes the ground and I see his jaws move toward me.  
I close my eyes and wait for it to end. But instead I feel Rhaegal’s rough scales graze my arms. He rips the wight off of me snapping it between his long razored teeth. Tyrion appears next to me with wild eyes. “By the seven.” He mumbles tugging me back to my feet. “You should not have done that.” He scolds me. “Never put yourself in danger for me again.”  
I press my hand against my bleeding arm. “You are my family, Uncle. I will do anything in my power to protect that.” His eyes soften as he tightens his grip on the Valyrian Steel axe in his hands. “Then I thank you, Lia.” I return my gaze to Rhaegal as he fights off any dead who try to approach.  
“Thank you, Rhaegal.” I call out to him. If he’s supposed to be Jon’s dragon then that is why I assume he saved me, just as Ghost did against the wildings at Castle Black. He turns his head to meet my gaze. His eyes are dark and shaped like razors. He rears back and breathes fire on three White Walker’s that were trying to approach. All three explode when the fire reaches them.  
Tyrion’s hand is gentle on mine. “He’s trying to cover our escape. Come on!” I snap out of my awe and together we flee once more. If we keep falling back, eventually there will be nothing to fall back to. The right side has completely fallen to the dead, and I’m beginning to doubt if the left is doing better.  
Tyrion and I are panting by the time we stop running. My arm is covered in blood and my ribs burn with the extra effort. Without Rhaegal, Tyrion and I would both certainly be dead. Tears burn in my eyes at the sight of our dead. Soldiers have begun to pull bodies out of the battle to be burned.  
I spy Edd’s black cloak in the pile, it used to belong to Jon when he was at the Wall. I recognize Lord Glover and a few other Lord’s I had previously met among the dead. There are two other Night’s Watch cloaks in the pile, but I am glad to see that it is neither Pyp nor Grenn. I pray that they are both still alive somewhere.  
Tormund rushes toward me with a grin. “I knew you were still alive.” He remarks pulling me into a hug. I melt into his embrace; eager to have found another friend still with us. “Tormund!” I cry letting my body relax slightly. He pulls back and eyes Tyrion and I. “Are you injured?” He questions the pair of us. I open my mouth to answer but my uncle cuts me off. “Lia was bit on the arm.” I send him a scowl but relent to holding my injured arm out to Tormund.  
He tugs on his red beard. “Let’s get it wrapped. You need to keep your strength up.” “How fares the other side?” I ask hesitantly. Tormund’s eyes shine with understanding. “The other side is holding far better then this one.” He eyes my expression. “Jon was alive when I saw him last.” He tells me quietly. I sag in relief. Praise the gods that he’s all right.  
I flex my arm after the bandage is wrapped tightly around it. The wound still hurts but it feels much more secure. It wasn’t quite as bad as the bite I received at Hardhome, so I am lucky. “Thank you, Tormund.” I say to him gently. “What do we do?” I ask him hopelessly looking around at the carnage. I cringe when I see them add the body of a boy to the pile, waiting to be burned.  
His eyes follow mine and he takes my hand. “You could stay here.” I jerk my hand back. “I will not stand by and hide while everyone else fights.” My eyes are bright and fierce. He takes a step back. “Then we continue to fight till either they are all dead,” His voice hardens, “Or we are.”  
I swallow thickly trying to ease my tension. But my heart is fluttering wildly in my chest. “Then we fight.” I tell him with all the confidence I can muster. “Tyrion,” I say looking down at my uncle. “Make sure all these bodies are burned.” He nods slowly understanding that we cannot let anyone come back. If they began to rise and join the dead we would be surrounded and that cannot happen.  
“Tormund,” I turn back to face him. He pulls his weapons into his hands; his lips pulled into a wild grin. “Let’s get back to it.” I draw my own sword and we begin to push back toward the battle. We pass by injured fleeing back to the Maester’s clutching their wounds. I see the Hound carrying a younger man back, but I know he will return to the fray. 

 

This time I stay close to Tormund as we cut our way toward the left side. I hope Arya and Rickon are somewhere around but I haven’t seen them yet. I momentarily end up fighting next to one of the sand snakes, Tyene I think her name is. She moves with startling speed as she slices up the dead with her daggers. Her sisters fight nearby trying to rally the men of Dorne. Lady Ellaria chose to stay at Winterfell, as she is not quite as talented as Oberyn’s daughters with weapons.  
Tormund and I have better luck fighting together. We stand back to back defending each other as the dead attack. Tormund’s axes move fast and before long we begin to clear the area. I feel a surge of power as I spin my sword around me. Drogon is in the sky above us flying low, I can see Daenerys’ white curls atop him. Drogon breathes fire down on the dead; even from this far away I can feel the heat of his fire. It burns even hotter then wildfire.  
The next friendly faces I see are Brienne and Pod. They are covered in dirt, their normally shiny armor dull. Brienne’s eyes widen at the sight of us. “Your grace, your still alive.” She gasps out breathing heavily. “I am relieved to see both of you.” I cough out. The air is filled with smoke and the winds are rising.  
“Have you seen Jon?” I ask her desperately. She turns to swing Oathkeeper at another wight. Sometimes I forget that it’s made from Ned Stark’s old sword. I remember watching him sharpen it in the godswood with a whetstone as a child. After the creature is dead she returns her tired gaze to me.  
“He lead the charge on this side.” She informs me. “I saw him not that long ago. He was returning to the front lines with the leader of the Unsullied, Grey Worm.” So he’s still alive, thank the gods. “Which direction?” I quickly ask her. She swivels around and points toward the north.  
“Pod and I will help keep this flank clear.” I nod clasping her hand in thanks. “I hope you find him.” “I do too.” I tell her. “Thank you Brienne.” She gives a small bow. “Be safe your grace.” Guilt blossoms in my chest. “You too Brienne,” I nod to the man next to her. “And you as well Pod.”  
They watch as Tormund and I push our way north, cutting down anything that stands in our way. I move with new determination at the thought of returning to Jon’s side. My sword swirls and arcs around me, and I’m thankful I remembered to tie my hair back.  
As we continue to push our way to the left. I begin to see more Northmen banners. I spy Lyanna is standing by some Mormont men with a blade in each hand. I recognize Ser Jorah among them, protecting his niece. He usually is by Daenerys side but with her riding Drogon, he can protect his family. At first Lyanna was cold to him, as her mother had told her stories of how he shamed their family.  
But once you think about the fact that you’re the last of your family, what happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore. That is how I eventually forgave my father for his past actions. It also helped seeing Bran forgive him, personally.  
“Lyanna!” I cry in relief. She pushes past her men wearing her sigil proudly. “Your grace!” She calls out to me. I open my arms and she rushes into them. Her face has some blood on it but otherwise she looks unharmed. “Is Rickon with you?” I ask her. “He was,” She tells me. “But he left with Arya a few minutes ago.”  
“Oh thank the gods they’re both still alive.” I praise while brushing Lyanna’s hair back. She’s so young to be involved in such a battle. But she’s one of the fiercest people I’ve ever met. “And Jon?” I ask her watching as her men kill the few wights around us.  
“He’s at the front line,” She points her weapon straight ahead of us. “Just up there.” I follow her blade with my eyes but theres too may men to see. “I’m going up there.” I inform her. “You be careful here, alright?” She nods, “You too, your grace.” “Lyanna,” I tell her, “If we make it out of this you’re going to be part of our family. You can call me Lia.” A small smile appears on her lips. “Alright. Then be safe Lia.”  
Before I turn around a few people stifle cries. The hair stands on the back of my neck. “My Lady,” Jorah cries out reaching for his sword. Lyanna’s eyes widen in fear and Tormund dashes toward us, using his body to throw us both out of the way. A White Walker sword just barely misses us, swinging through the air where we had been standing. Jorah surges forward to meet the White Walker. He’s bigger than any other White Walker that I had seen before. But Jorah is a formidable warrior. He blocks each swing, before overpowering it.  
“Are you hurt Uncle Jorah?” Lyanna asks in a shaky voice when he returns to us. “No, my dear. But I think you should stay behind me from now on.” She sends me one last look before listening to her uncle. He stands in front of her protectively. “Nice save Tormund.” I mumble to him as we walk away. “Don’t mention it.” He replies with a small smile. 

 

The Unsullied are in formation just ahead of us. They move as a coherent unit. I understand how Daenerys conquered Slaver’s Bay and King’s Landing with them. Their long spears are working quite well against the dead. They make room for the pair of us to pass between them. All of them are speaking in High Valyrian to each other. Finally when we reach the front, I see Jon fighting with two White Walkers. They’re pushing him away from the Unsullied towards the rest of the dead.  
“No!” I cry out as soon as he’s in view. But my voice is lost to the howling wind. The snows have begun and the wind is blowing towards us. Tormund tries to stop me but I easily dodge his outstretched hands when they reach for me. I charge forward gripping my sword.  
I rush past Unsullied men as they fall back from the snow. I almost trip on bodies of wights, but I somehow manage to keep my footing. Jon is now on the ground weaponless. Longclaw must have been kicked out of his hands.  
I leap forward with all the strength I have left in my body. My sword blocks the White Walker’s strike with a loud CLANG! Just before it would have struck Jon. My arms shake under the weight of it but I hold firm. I stand above Jon protectively. “Lia!” I hear him breathe my name out in shock.  
The snow is nearly blocking everything else from our vision. I can’t hold the sword any longer so I shove the monster back as hard as I can. He stumbles but I’m already swinging my sword through his chest. As soon as he shatters I toss my dragonglass dagger at the other one. It flies true straight into his head.  
I suck in air feeling it burn against my lungs. The temperature has dropped, and I fear that the Night King will soon join the battle. I turn back around where Jon is still on the ground. “Are you alright?” I question, dreading the answer. He blinks a few times staring up at me with an awestruck expression.  
“Jon?” I call out to him with a shaky voice. “You saved me.” He finally manages to say. I let out a choked sob. “I was so scared. I didn’t think I was going to make it in time.” I wrap my fingers around one of his hands. “Come on.” I help pull him back to his feet feeling my ribs burn in protest.  
He dusts some snow off of my hair. “I thought...” He stumbles over his words. “I didn’t even know if you were alive. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get back to you before the battle.” I shake my head quickly relieved by his touch. “It’s not you’re fault,” I reassure him softly. “We’re alright now. Come, let’s get your sword.”  
When we turn back around we discover that no one else is in sight. Only blowing snow in each direction. Fear creeps into my bones at the emptiness around me. “Jon?” I ask my voice high pitched. He leans over and retrieves Longclaw from where it had fallen in the snow.  
When he turns he sees the same thing I do, nothing. We’re surrounded by snow blowing in each direction. “The Unsullied,” I point toward what I think is south. “They were just there right?” He hurries back over to my side. “I thought they were over there.” He points in a direction to our right.  
My heartbeat begins to thunder in my ears. “How is this happening?” Jon’s gloved hand takes my own. “I don’t know.” His eyes are narrowed and dark. “But if I had to guess,” he swallows thickly. “It would be that the Night King has joined the battle.” I bite my lip to keep from whimpering. He voices my earlier thoughts. I remember the storm he brought to Hardhome, this must be the same thing.  
I’ve had nightmares about him for several years. Hardhome is something you can’t ever forget. “Is he trying to separate us?” I ask with fear evident in my voice. The wind is howling loud enough to block all other sounds. “It would seem so.” His grip tightens on my hand. “We’re not going to break apart, do you understand me?” “I understand.” I reply moving closer to him.  
“Which way should we go?” He asks me looking around. I turn to look in each direction. “Shouldn’t we be able to hear dragons?” I ask looking to the sky. Jon purses his lips. “You would think so.” He responds. “We can’t just stand here, come on.” He pulls me towards the direction I thought was correct. But we could very easily be walking straight toward the rest of their army.  
Eventually we begin to see bodies on the ground. Some wights are scattered around but mostly our dead. Soldiers from all over Westeros are among them. Bile rises in my throat at the sight of how ravaged their corpses are. Jon stops and looks down, his eyes sad. “It’s Theon.” He says quietly.  
I look down at the body at our feet. I vaguely recognize Theon’s armor and curly hair. It looks like wights must have overwhelmed him. Tears fall from my cheeks into the snow. “I’m so sorry Theon.” I whisper. “If we win.” I say trying to stop the shakiness of my voice. “Then we will make sure you are buried in the proper Ironborn way.”  
Jon’s hand is still locked in my own. “Our families didn’t always get along. But you were our friend in the end.” He says quietly. I let him pull me away from the body of our childhood companion. Finally we hear a savage roar in the distance. Jon and I share a look and break into a sprint. 

 

My side is burning with exertion and Jon is tugging me behind him. The wind is blowing harder no and the snow is crystalizing into ice. It hurts when it makes contact with bare skin. I try blocking my face with my arm but it doesn’t really help, by now I can taste blood from the cuts.  
“There!” Jon shouts as we finally see the army once more. All three of the dragons are on the ground in front of the men. Then I realize that there are no wights in sight. “Jon?” I raise my voice while we run. “Where are the dead?” I cry out in confusion. He slows his pace as his eyes rake over the clearing.  
“I don’t know. We need to hurry.” We surge forward finally entering the clearing. People begin to shout when they see us running across the snow-covered field. “It’s the King!” “We’re saved!” People cheer when they recognize us. “Why are they running?” A voice calls out sounding frightened. “It’s the Queen!” Daenerys is running across the field with a small group of others.  
When we get closer I recognize the rest of the people in the group. When we reach them Rickon throws himself at me. “Lia, I thought you were dead.” His voice breaks and I hold him closer. I stroke his curls like I did when he was younger. “I’m alright Rickon.” Arya is the next person to hug me after she releases Jon.  
“I’m glad you’re still alive.” I chuckle when she steps back. She has a few cuts on her face but otherwise seems unharmed. She’s always been a quick fighter. “Me too.” I reply thankful that both Rickon and Arya are still alive. Daenerys hugs both Jon and I, next with a look of relief. She must have climbed off of Drogon when the battle slowed. “We were worried when you had disappeared. Grey Worm said you were fighting off a few White Walkers.” She says eyeing Jon in concern. He nods taking my hand firmly in his again.  
“I was.” Jon explains. “Lia got to me just in time.” I squeeze his hand in mine. “Daenerys,” I address her gratefully. “Rheagal saved me earlier. Thank you.” Surprise crosses her features. “When he landed earlier?” I nod, “Tyrion and I wouldn’t have gotten away without him.” Tyrion stands next to her, looking bloody but unhurt. “It’s true, your grace. We were very fortunate for his intervention.”  
Jon cuts in, “Where are the dead?” Daenerys shares a look with the others. “They all fell back after you were lost to the storm. We don’t know why.” I shiver against the cold. “I think I do.” I speak up quietly. All pairs of eyes meet mine.  
“The Night King wants to have the final battle.” They all sit in silence. “From the prophecy.” I explain remembering Maester Aemon and Sam’s conversations. I groan at their confused expressions. “Have Thoros of Myr explain it. He can do a better job then I ever could.” Arya turns away to retrieve him.  
His expression is somber when he joins us. “The Stark girl said you needed to speak with me?” I frown at his sad filled face. His brow is furrowed and his lips are pulled into a deep grimace. “Are you hurt?” His somber eyes meet mine. “Almost all the brotherhood is gone.” “Oh,” I whisper feeling saddened for him. “I’m so sorry.” His eyes fall back to the ground.  
Daenerys clears her throat after a moment of silence. “Can you explain the prophecy?” His brow furrows. “The Prince who was promised?” He asks and I nod. He explains the prophecy to the group quickly. “So who is it?” Rickon asks looking around expectantly. Thoros awkwardly shifts on his feet.  
“Well,” He begins. “The Lady Melisandre knew that it was you,” His eyes fall on Jon. “You were born of the House Targaryen.” We’re all startled at how he knows this information. None of us told anyone beyond our private circle. “You shall be the one to wield Lightbringer and save humanity.” He opens his arms, “If you die, we all die.”  
All the color drains from Jon’s face as he realizes what this means. He takes a few deep breaths before speaking. “Then I will do it.” Fear tightens on my heart at the thought of him going out there. “I will face the Night King.” He shouts gaining the attention of everyone in our army. “How do I get this special sword?”  
“It’s not a sword.” Thoros points out with a knowing smile. “Lightbringer is the army you brought together. Hope, Light.” He waves his hand. “All the same thing.” Daenerys’ dragons all shift and roar uncomfortably. Her gaze moves over to them. “What is wrong my children?” She asks worriedly. But all three dragons are all staring in the opposite direction.  
It is there I see a large number of figures crossing the plain. They are walking slowly and as they draw closer I realize what they are. It’s the Night King and the last of the White Walkers. They have left their army of dead behind for the final battle.  
Jon sucks in a deep breath. My fingers are still linked with his.  
Jon releases my hand much to my dismay. “Tyrion, I’m glad I was able to get to know you. You’re going to be a great hand for Daenerys.” Tyrion reaches out and shakes his hand firmly. “It’s been a pleasure, your grace. Be careful out there.” Jon reaches Daenerys next. “I never thought that I would ever be able to meet another member of my family.” She says to him. “You’re welcome to use the Targaryen name. You and your sweet baby Robb.” Jon looks touched by her words.  
“Thank you Daenerys.” He tells her sincerely. “I’m proud to call you my family. I think you’ll be a great queen. Will you watch over Lia and my boy?” His voice is hoarse as he speaks. My heart shatters. Does he truly not believe that he won’t come back to us? Daenerys blinks rapidly to stop the tears forming in her eyes. “I will,” she vows. “I promise. Thank you Jon.”  
“Arya,” Her big brown eyes turn to him with tears beginning to fall. “My sweet little sister,” he continues musing her hair, just like he did when she was a girl. “I’m so proud of you, I wanted you to know that. You made Winterfell brighter everyday for me. Everyone else treated me as a bastard except you.” His voice begins to crack and my heart twists painfully, he’s saying goodbyes.  
Arya’s sobbing at this point, but not making a sound. “I know your mother and father would be just as proud of you. I love you, Arya.” She leaps forward into his arms, which he easily catches her, despite his injuries. “I love you too Jon!” Arya cries out clutching tightly to Jon.  
He slowly sets her back onto the ground and she returns to Gendry’s side. He places a comforting arm around her shoulder. “Oh Rickon.” Jon murmurs pulling Rickon in for a hug. Rickon is taller than Jon now and I remember when we met up with him outside of the Queenstower. Jon hugged Rickon in the same manner and I remember thinking about how small he was. Now he’s a man grown.  
“I’ve never been more thankful then when you and Lia found me on the way to Castle Black. I’m so glad I got to be there and watch you grow up.” Both of them have tears in their eyes as they hug. “Thank you for protecting me Jon. You’ve been like a father to me. I can hardly remember what father or mother looked like anymore. I love you big brother.” They pull apart and Rickon leaves to stand by Lyanna’s side. Jorah checks in with Daenerys before returning to his niece’s side.  
Finally Jon turns to me. There are already tears streaking down his cheeks. “Lia,” he begins. I start to shake my head rapidly. “No.” I tell him. “You don’t have to do this. Not by yourself.” I cry out desperately. Everyone around us moves away a few feet to give us privacy, but they’re still watching on sadly.  
“I do have to do this. It’s what I’m meant to do.” He states firmly. My body shakes as I cry; I couldn’t stop if I tried. “I want you to stay here with the others. You can’t follow me for this one,” he says shakily. “What if you don’t come back?” I ask voicing my deepest fear. “Then I won’t come back,” He states simply. “You’ll take the others and flee to Essos.”  
I drop my gaze to my boots, which are covered in blood and snow. “I know this is impossible,” he whispers stepping closer to me. “But I can’t stand by while the White Walker’s win. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our family.” He’s standing close enough to me that we’re almost touching. “I love you, Jon.” I tell him finally meeting his dark eyes again. “Fight to come back to me and to Robb.” I say grabbing his ungloved hand. “Promise me Jon. Promise you’ll do everything you can to come back to me.”  
He closes the remaining distance between us to cup the sides of my face. “I promise you.” I close my eyes leaning into his touch. “By the gods, I love you so much Lia.” He says pressing his lips to the top of my head. “You and Robb are my whole world.” “And you’re ours.” I tell him breathlessly. I tilt my head to the left and our lips meet passionately. This is a goodbye kiss, a kiss of desperation.  
When he finally pulls away his eyes are filled with overwhelming sadness. “I love you Lia.” “I love you too.” I manage to gasp out. He presses one last kiss to my forehead before turning away from me. I’m unable to stifle my cries and begin to sob. Jon hesitates upon hearing them but continues striding away from us. He nods to Daenerys, Tyrion, and the others and draws Longclaw from its scabbard. The sound of drawing steel echoes through the silence.  
When he disappears into the fog I drop onto my knees. Daenerys is the first person to reach my side. She kneels down next to me and wraps her arms around my shuddering body. “Shhhhhh.” She hushes me gently. “Jon is an amazing swordsmen. He’ll come back to you, Lia.” I nod trying to let her comfort me.  
Tyrion walks up placing his hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry Lia.” He says softly before returning to prepare the men for the worst. After a few moments Daenerys releases me into Arya and Rickon’s arms. She wipes her own tears off her cheeks before striding after Tyrion. Rickon and Arya both sit next to me in the snow crying. “He’ll come back Lia.” Rickon chokes out. “You didn’t see him come back from the dead like I did. He can face anything now.” I lean my head onto his shoulder trying to catch my breath. “I wish I could have gone with him. I hate not knowing.” Arya sighs, “Me too. I would have fought by his side.”  
Once we finally collect ourselves I pull myself to my feet. I dust the snow off my armor and hair. “We should get our men back in formation,” I tell them. “Just in case.” I add quickly. They both follow my lead back to the northern part of the army. I pass Yara Greyjoy on the way back and stop. “I’m so sorry about Theon.” I tell her sincerely. Her face is streaked with tears when she meets my eyes. “Thank you, your grace. If we survive I wish to put him to rest the way Ironborn are.” I clasp her hand, “Then it will be done.” 

 

I continue on my way stopping to talk to a few people. I push my worried thoughts of Jon away. He would want me to do my duty and not fret over him. So when I reach our men I call for them to be in ready position. Ser Davos and Tormund question me on Jon’s whereabouts and fall silent when I tell them. But I keep it together and return to the front lines to wait.  
After some time I begin to grow restless waiting and I begin to pace in front of the men. It’s been a long time, why hasn’t he come back yet? Dread pools in my stomach, what if he’s gone? The very thought stops me dead in my tracks and I suddenly find it hard to breathe. “YOUR GRACE!” I hear Ser Davos call out to me. I whip my head up to meet him. He throws his arm out, “LOOK!”  
My eyes follow his finger and I see a dark figure approaching. The winds have blurred him from view. Daenerys returns to Drogon’s side in case of an attack, ready to mount if necessary. The army holds their weapons close and they all begin to murmur.  
Once the figure draws closer I realize that it’s Jon. He’s limping but returning to us. I make a gasping sound and break into a sprint towards him. A few voices call after me. “Lia!” Arya cries out. “Where are you going, your grace?” Edmure Tulley echoes after her. I don’t hear the rest as I’m already across the field.  
I’m so excited I don’t even feel my injuries anymore. When Jon comes clearly into view I see a few new wounds. His forehead is cut just above his left eye and his skin is quite pale. He stops when his eyes focus on me. “You came back.” I cry out as I continue rushing towards him. He opens his arms and allows me to embrace him. I’m carefully aware of his injuries and hug him lightly.  
“I promised you I would,” he whispers into my ear. I pull back and press my lips firmly against his. “Thank the gods you came back. I love you.” He brushes the back of my head with his fingers. “I love you too.” I pull away from him and let him wrap his arm around my shoulder.  
Together I help him limp back to everyone else. Now that Jon has returned the pain in my side has as well. I’d been so preoccupied I’d completely forgotten my injured ribs. Daenerys, Arya, Tyrion, Rickon, Tormund, Jamie, and Ser Davos are the first people to make it to us. Davos and Tormund quickly take my place helping Jon. A maester arrives and silently begins to look at his leg.  
“What happened?” Daenerys asks once were all settled. Jon leans his head back, “There were only four White Walker’s left. I killed them all,” he pats his sword, “with Longclaw.” I sit next to him with our fingers tangled together. “That was when I met the Night King.” His voice seems far away when he tells his story.  
“He didn’t speak, I still don’t know if they could. But he drew his weapon and charged at me. I fought him as best I could, but I was tired from everything else. I’d already been wounded by the others,” he says gesturing to his leg.  
“He was stronger then any of the other ones. He cracked the ice beneath my feet each time he took a step.” Everyone is staring at him in awe, which makes sense seeing as he just defeated the greatest evil ever. “I somehow finally managed to overpower him,” Jon sounds surprised at his own words. “I don’t even know how I did it. Suddenly I saw an opening and stabbed Longclaw into his chest.” I can’t even imagine how he managed to overpower him, Jon is lucky, we all are. “Once he was gone, all the wight’s dropped back to the ground dead.”  
I think of all the dead we have to dispose of now. All of them should be burned or buried we can’t just leave them in the field. “After that I collapsed onto the ground. My leg hurt so bad I couldn’t move.” I tighten my grip on his hand at the thought of him among so many dead bodies. “I laid there for what seemed like a long time. I managed to pull myself to my feet as the snow died down. That was when Lia found me.” Jon finishes meeting my green eyes.  
“By all the gods,” Tyrion murmurs. “You saved us all.” Jon smiles sheepishly, “I did what any of you would.” I press my lips to the back of his hand. “It’s over, Jon. We can go home now.” The very thought warms my heart. “To Robbie.” Jon adds smiling brightly thinking about our son. 

 

After a long journey we finally are only a few leagues from Winterfell. Jon’s injuries have forced him to ride in one of the wagons, much to his utter dismay. His leg is still healing and the wounds on his head worried a Maester. Once my arm and ribs were re-wrapped I was cleared for the journey. My side still burns if I ride for too long but otherwise I’m unhurt. There wasn’t much to do about my cracked ribs but wait for them to heal on their own.  
Daenerys and almost all the Unsullied stayed behind to burn the dead. Some took their loved ones with them to bury them where they wished. I know Yara has Theon’s body wrapped in a Greyjoy cloak to be brought to the sea. Pyp and Grenn chose to bury their brothers where the Wall once stood. They promised me they’d come back to Winterfell when they were done. I still can’t believe the Wall is gone, it stood for so long and now it’s merely dust in the wind.  
When we decide to make camp for the night tents are pulled up quickly. The weather is still frigid this far north. After dismounting I pass my horse off to one of the squires running around the camp. He gladly takes it bowing before running off to the hay cart. I shiver against the wind pulling my cloak closer around my body. Rickon has chosen to stay with Lyanna and her men most nights. I think he’s trying to figure out the Mormonts, I only hope he’s prepared for how fierce Lyanna is. If she’s anything like me, it’ll only grow with age.  
Arya often disappears for hours while we ride. But out of all us Stark’s, I believe she can handle herself the best, plus she always has Gendry with her. Those two make quite the pair, arguing constantly but fiercely protective of each other. They often remind me of Jon and I.  
I laugh when I see Tormund among the men helping Jon out of his wagon. Jon has a smile on his face, which is a good sign; lately he’s been exceptionally grumpy due to his injuries. “Hello my love.” I remark happily upon entering the tent he’s being placed in. Tormund looks up, “Ah yes, hello beautiful.” I giggle when he wags his eyebrows at me. Jon swats at Tormund with his hand, “stop flirting with my wife.” Tormund raises his hands, “she started it.”  
I take a seat next to Jon leaning over to kiss his forehead. “You seem much happier now.” “We’re almost home, of course I am.” Tormund heads over to exit the tent. “I’ll see you both in the morning.” After he’s gone I make sure the tent is secured before returning to Jon’s side.  
He’s fidgeting and trying to get out of bed. I gently force him back onto his pillows. “Would you listen to the Maester please?” I sigh exasperated. He groans letting his head fall back. “I hate being like this. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” “That’s because they’ve been putting milk of the poppy in all your drinks.” I state with a wide grin. “You’ve been drugging me?” Jon demands.  
“Yes, because it’ll help you feel better. Your head is already healing and your leg will follow soon after.” I point out from the chair next to the bed. A servant calls from outside the tent. “Your graces?” Jon and I both look up. “I’ve brought your dinner for you.” I haul myself to my feet ignoring the soreness in my legs and back from riding. I pull open the tent and allow the young boy to come in. He has a tray with two plates and some wine. “Thank you Cedric. Go get some rest.” I tell him taking the tray from his hands. He bows before running out of the tent. I giggle setting the tray on the foot of the bed.  
“Are you hungry?” I ask looking up at Jon. “A little yes,” he replies. I move to help him sit up against his pillows before setting the plate in his lap. I quickly eat my own food watching as he slowly finishes his. I set the dishes aside before returning to my chair. “You don’t have to sleep in the chair,” Jon says frowning at me.  
“Yes I do.” I reply shortly. “Just as you did for me when I was injured.” I tell him remembering the injury I received at Dragonstone from Euron Greyjoy. He shifts on the bed pulling the furs back. “I’d feel better if you were next to me.” A feel myself flush. “Are you sure?” I question. His leg injury is still pretty bad; I wouldn’t want to make it worse. Jon laughs, “Are you really asking me if I want to sleep next to my wife? Of course I’m sure.” I climb in next to him feeling his steady warmth. The bed is small but we fit well enough.  
Jon’s hands brush out my hair. “Can you believe it’s over?” I lean against his chest letting myself relax. “I don’t know,” I reply softly. “What do we do now? I don’t know what comes next.” “We live,” Jon states simply. “We’ll go home and raise our son. Perhaps we’ll have more children, I don’t know.” Happiness swells in my heart as I listen to him speak.  
“Tyrion asked me for Sansa’s hand. He wants to do it right this time.” I smile up at him. “I’m so happy that Sansa has found someone who makes her happy.” “Me too. So we’ll have her wedding and Rickon’s too.” “And Arya’s not long after that. She’s quite smitten with her Baratheon blacksmith.” I roll my eyes, “not that she’d ever admit to it.” “What do you think Bran will do now?”  
“I don’t know,” I reply honestly. “I don’t understand all this Three-Eyed-Raven stuff. I know he and Meera care about each other. So he’ll always have her by his side.” Jon nods, “We can have peace now.” “Do you really think Daenerys will name you her heir?” I question hesitantly.  
“I think she will unless she has a child. But she said she can’t.” “That makes me sad,” I move closer in Jon’s arms. “I wouldn’t give Robb up for anything. I’m amazed by just how much I love him.” Jon laughs softly, “Sam said he’d try and help her. So maybe someday she can have children of her own. Otherwise I feel a duty to accept. If the gods will it then I will sit on the Iron Throne and Robb will as well. I don’t want it, not at all. But for Daenerys I would do it.”  
“I love you Jon. More then my words can say.” He shifts on the make shift bed pulling me closer to him. “And I love you Lia,” he murmurs in response. “After everything we’ve been through, I think we deserve peace and happiness.” I let out my breath and my eyelids start to droop. “All I’ve ever wanted are those things with you.” I tell him before we drift off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of feels wrapped up to me, which breaks my heart. I have loved writing this story. It's been my favorite part of my day. I think I'm going to keep writing about Lia and Jon because I love them so much. I have a few ideas on different things about them. It might be a totally different story from his one, I don't know yet. I also have a RobbxOFC idea thought out in my head. Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it! All your kudos and comments made me giddy when I got the email. Any thoughts on my ideas above? Let me know in the comments!!


End file.
